Sins of Harmony: Volume 3, Crisis to Ashes
by xisinj64
Summary: Sequel to Sins of Harmony Vol. 2, Enemies Unbound: A year since Garnet's efforts ended in devastation to Manehatten. Most have recovered, and Entity disappeared. But plans long laid get ready to begin. As Twilight and her friends learn, family and friendships must be valued as the tenuous peace fractures. Soon, Harmony itself becomes questionable.
1. Ch 1: Hopeful Developments

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 1: Hopeful Developments**

* * *

**Midday, local time**

**October 20th, 1007 ANM**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus Research Company HQ**

**Main offices**

The office door opened, and Princess Luna strode into the CEO's office space. Behind her, her preferred guards: Blacklight and Dusk Hooves, walked with her.

But today was a peaceful visit, namely for two reasons.

Inside, Maurik's chuckle was cut short in surprise as he looked up. On the other side of the desk, a female albino Peahen sat, herself cut short too.

"Oh good, you made it alright then?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Maurik." Princess Luna graciously added. In her seat, Shreya stood briefly, and bowed respectfully to the princess. Getting the message, Maurik stood quickly, as he bowed his head in a sign of respect.

"Oh, please, I'm not your Princess, no need."

"Well, its a sign of respect." Maurik said with some sheepishness.

Her blue magic pulled over a seat, as Luna gestured for Blacklight and Dusk Hooves to stand by. This wouldn't take too long anyway.

As Luna sat, Shreya, the female Indo-Burmese Peahen, said with some snark towards Maurik:

"Excellent timing Princess Luna. I just finished telling Maurik about the person you sent my way, to finish his services. Namely, the reactions he got from some of those he requested I hire to go with him."

"Who did he call for?" Luna asked, uncertainly.

"You recall the assassins hired by Garnet, to take out Twilight in Canterlot? The ones Kynok was sent after? Well, he requested, to 'ease tensions': "Maurik finger gestured the phrase: "That the two remaining ones join him in hunting those Diamond Dog bandits in Mutthico, the Wurmriders."

"You didn't actually go through with it, did you?" Luna asked incredulously.

"I called them, and sure enough, they weren't happy to see him. He quickly used some negotiations to get them on his side, on one extra condition." Shreya explained.

"Basically, Shreya pulled strings to grant the Lioness Oe'phel, and the Black Mamba Lucina, full Oceanic Alliance citizenship, namely Indo-Burmese citizenship." Maurik explained.

Thinking for a moment, Luna had some thoughts on the subject. With some relief, though surprise too, she commented: "Prince Blueblood and those in charge of Kynok said he had sympathy to those who were deceived by Garnet."

Narrowing her eyes a little, Shreya said: "Yes. its why I had doubts, a thought that he may not have the desire to take down those Wurmrider gang members."

The peahen then finished: "But I had him asked about this. He says he's fine, as are the other two. Kynok and those two were on a definite suicide mission, whereas the Wurmriders had much better chances, and knew it, yet still took it."

Luna agreed, commenting: "By international law, they're much more guilty than Kynok is, all things considered."

* * *

Talk turned now to the more pressing, but not necessarily dangerous matter.

It was now that Faral Kol entered the office.

The female Komodo sat down, as she nodded to Shreya and Maurik to leave the office, and give them privacy.

* * *

"You got the message from Varkan then?" Faral said sternly.

"Yes. I went over it with Equestria's other leadership, and they suggested that, given how open he was with me compared to Celestia, I should come."

"Before you continue, why exactly are Princesses Twiligth adn Cadance unavailable?"

"Cadance has mother duties, on top of her Empire duties. Twilight recently came across issues in Equestria that required her attention, along with her friends. Mine and Celestia's joint rule from Canterlot means I can cover for her going off, and vice versa." Luna said.

Snorting a little, Faral said: "And given their history, its easy to see why he'd rather you come, than Celestia, even after recent improvements in their standing."

"Yessss." Luna trailed off. It was still an awkward subject, the history between her sister and Varkan.

Pulling out a file, Faral opened it up, revealing something Varkan had shipped her:

"He's compiled these cuttings and articles, all indicating a problem he's grateful you're trying to stand against, but thinks more can be done."

Luna looked over the articles, but most had the same theme:

* * *

_**-Hephaestus's Secret Projects: Wyvern Repopulation, or Army in development?**_

* * *

_**-The Wyvern Resurgence: Could the return of the Wyverns bring back a vengeful race?**_

* * *

_**-Old War Wounds: Nationalist groups across the Eastern Hemisphere debate Wyvern Return, inevitable claims for territory main fear.**_

* * *

_**-A new Cold war: Cloning technology to bring back the Wyverns could be one of many developments in a new East/West block cold war brewing.**_

* * *

_**-Radical groups protest Wyvern efforts: 'Bringing back a ruthless, aggressive intelligent race like Wyverns, guilty of bio-weapons and Nuclear weapons use, would be like welcoming another Great War.'**_

* * *

_**-Rights groups decry rumored cloning efforts, stating spiritual and ethical concerns over a race created by entirely artificial means, also that the hidden location of the cloning facility, or facilities, fuels rumors and fears.**_

* * *

_**-Religious groups across world, including many sects of Ewedeism, Catriolicism, Chrystianity, Oslam, Shindu, and many others, decry unnatural race rebirth. Claim all cloned descendants would have no place in the world, being unnatural souls. Varkan's reply brief but cutting: 'Religion is the paranoid masses being led by those seeking power over others by exploiting faith and fears, even over races trying to avoid extinction undeserved."**_

* * *

Faral spoke quietly: "Varkan told me to tell you the lab's location. But I figured those articles would best spell out his fears."

Sighing a little, Luna knew a lot had to be said on this, but was best said to his face directly.

"So where is the lab?"

The female, grey Komodo passed Luna a small envelope, with instructions inside. She told Luna:

"Dispose of that letter when you've remembered it."

"Why all the secrecy?" Luna asked, curious herself. Faral gave a small smile, as she admitted what she'd been one of few people privy too:

"He's had success, much greater than during Kynok's time of birth. He doesn't want to risk it being found out by these radicals."

* * *

**1 day later**

**Late Morning**

**October 21st, 1007 ANM**

**Singapaw, City Hall**

**Memorial Atrium**

Luna found it a little odd about why Varkan asked to meet him here, rather than direct her to come to the island. But apparently, being told the location was merely a sign of trust.

He had quickly made it clear that he had come here to pay his respects to an old ally. He was a defining reason why he eventually settled the New Hephaestus, after the Dingolian Revolution, in Singapaw.

She saw Varkan looking at the name on the wall, not emoting very much.

**Lii Kuan Yu**

**General Secretary: 946-991 ANM**

**President of Singapaw: 991-1001 ANM**

**Born March 12th 909 ANM**

**Died May 1st 1007 ANM**

He had died in the last few months, and was known as Singapaw's founding father. A Malaysian Cattle male, who brought Singapaw from a third world former Shetland Colony, to a first world city nation power, in just a few decades. His policies were focused on long term gains, and sacrificed short term popularity.

He was unpopular in the short term, but as Singapaw prospered over the decades, he gained a sort of political immortality. Incorruptible, and open minded enough to not impede progress needed to thrive as a nation.

As Singapaw began to grow, Varkan saw a kindred spirit in the Cattle male, and decided to invest his new Hephaestus HQ outside of this growing trade centre. Over time, due to Hephaestus's influence, he and Lii Kuan Yu grew to know each other as partners, and in actual fact, Varkan took cues from Lii during periods of doubts.

Luna had of course been in the moon for much of his years of power, as the political body was autonomous, like a softcore communist party, until 991 ANM, where he enjoyed 10 years of elected rule before he retired due to age. But clearly, she saw Varkan wanted to be here.

"Was he a good person?" Luna asked, a completely innocent question at its core. Varkan was quiet, until he admitted:

"He was wise, but not necessarily liked. A leader, that's what he was. He knew that sometimes, or often, leaders had to make tough calls that would bring mud their way. But, sometimes a good leader has to bear this, and unify their people by giving them someone to hate, or someone to love, as long as they can adapt."

Varkan finished his statement, saying with some hope: "But, after a while, people get used to a leader. That's why he was so good. Many policies take time to begin working, hence why more rapid election democracies often are inefficient, too much infighting to get anything done. Lii got things done that needed to be done, because was willing to soldier through."

"Is that why you came here? Because you related to him?" Luna asked.

Varkan was quiet for a moment, and he admitted with some sadness in his voice: "He chose to lead his people, he had more drive than I ever will have. I had no choice."

He turned to Luna then, commenting: "But when we get there, you'll see that maybe things will begin turning out better soon."

Knowing that she had to yet build up the lengthy leadership either Lii, Varkan or her sister had, Luna knew enough about leading her subjects before her banishement that he was right. One had to have tough skin to be a leader that actually wanted to do something meaningful for a group or country.

Of course, Luna's fall was due to her feeling unappreciated, in comparison to her sister. Sibling rivalry, exacerbated by the stresses of ruling a nation back then, simple as that.

But she was here now, and would help this ally on behalf of Equestria, if only to make one less enemy for Equestria, or just her sister. She knew all too well Varkan's bad blood with what Celestia did, even if it had been suppressed.

But he was different now, more hopeful, more, expressive. Even if only slightly. Something had changed, but not in the grieving way when he 'met' Tul'rok via the Entity over a year ago in Canterlot and Manehatten. This was genuine hope.

And she couldn't help but feel he may have earned it.

Of course that begged a few questions still, namely of his plans in the long term future.

* * *

**Sunset**

**October 21st, 1007 ANM**

**Kriau Islands, 300 miles North East of Singapaw**

**Repurposed NEMA air force base.**

**Secret Hephaestus Research facility.**

A well kept secret, one where Hephaestus's more secretive developments were tested, either their own or on other governments/company behalves.

The Kriau islands were sparsely populated, despite their size, which meant that the NEMA forces had little trouble establishing a nuclear bomber base during the Cold War. It served as a valuable staging post for bombers during the Changeling/Wyvern war, but with the end of the war, and the increasing capabilities of Nuclear Missiles and in flight refuelling, the lead NEMA operator, the New Gryphon Republic, abandoned the airbase in 981 ANM, when the Caninberian People's Union was negotiating disarmament talks. There was no need for a base close to Changelia, or the People's Union.

Suffice to say, Varkan had been quick to buy the cheaply sold land as a secret research base, and the basic structures left behind served a new purpose.

The hangers had actually seen little use other than storage, until now.

After all, those hangers, meant to house nuclear bombers, were perfect to house Fire Drakes of varying sizes as 'homes' during this program.

* * *

The Equestrian air skiff had carried them, via Varkan's instructions.

As soon as they landed, Luna saw the extensiveness of the project. There were 10 hangers in total, some of them inhabited by a single larger Fire Drake female, others 2 smaller ones.

The air skiff was towed down the cleared taxiway, off the runway, before Varkan led them to the living area for 'smaller' personnel. As he led them along, some of the hangers were open, and most of the Fire Drake volunteers were inside.

Many of the ones asleep were visibly gravid with eggs, at least two each.

"The breeding program requires them to remain big, and none of them have the drake size shifter collars on them anyway. But really, only one of the big girls had an issue with the hanger size."

Varkan's comment was deserved. One of the hangers they walekd past had its doors ajar, as like many, the tropical air was soothing to the drakes in the program.

The largest female, and oldest, of dark green and brown scales, was asleep in what looked like a nest of some sort, made of rainforest trees and debris bordering the airfield. In the hanger by her nest, an array of monitoring devices and a workstation, unmanned for now, stood nearby.

Like many of the females, her rear torso had a slight bulge in it.

Internally, Varkan was surprised that the eldest female was the first to volunteer, and was already on her second batch of eggs.

* * *

Turning to see the Sun's position shifting dramatically, Luna politely excused herself briefly. She walked out a way's onto the airfield concrete, focusing on the unseen moon below the horizon. She was on Equestria time, so here, she was awake during the day.

As such, she would miss much of the night.

Standing nearby, Varkan knew that he disagreed with such power being wielded by his own morals. But he couldn't deny the majesty displayed when she manipulated the moon's orbit to maintain the natural order. He would likely say Celestia was probably just as majestic when she manipulated the sun/earth's rotation, but he had conflicting ideas that opposed that thought.

Unlike Celestia, he and Luna hadn't met in the worst way possible.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Main hanger, central laboratory.**

The main lab had less of a 'homely' feel than the hangers had been made to have. It was much more a controlled, sterile environment. After all, all checkups, and incubation, took place here, anything that could maximise survival rates carried out.

With the sun set, Luna would normally be tired, but she was intrigued. Apparantly, though they were trained to show it less, so were Blacklight and Dusk Shine.

Before them, Hi'mari, the lead scientist of the facility, had met them. Behind her, a few other Hephastus research workers, transferred here after initial inseminations, were inspecting a lying down Fire Drake female.

"How far along is she?" Luna asked. Looking back, the female Salamander replied with some pride:

"Well, 4 months. Another month, and she'll lay. Then, its 3 months until they hatch." She gave a quick explanation: "Wyverns, and many dragons, develope the most basic parts: Heart, lungs, brain, anything that would qualify them as alive, inside the mother. When the egg comes out, they're pretty much functioning life, but just very small, so they really only get bigger when they're incubating."

Luna saw a nearby series of chambers, filled with 2 eggs each. She noticed that some were lit up, others were dimmed.

Varkan followed her eyes, as he bitterly admitted: "We had a technique to improve the transfer survival rate, the insulating chemical for the DNA transfer. If we had a Wyvern female to inseminate and lay the eggs, we'd have more eggs actually becoming fertile, or not hatching dead."

"So, because you're working with Fire Drake females, they're just not taking as frequently?" Luna asked, knowing somewhat about this issue when she heard about Kynok's history.

"When Kynok was cloned, we had that problem. We've improved it, but realistically, getting at least 2 in every 5 eggs to fertilise is a feat for us. Fire Drake eggs and Wyvern DNA don't mix all the time, despite them being the closest DNA relatives." Hi'mari said.

She looked over at the closest chamber, one dimmed entirely: "And even then, only half of them hatch alive and healthy. So basically, we have a one in 5 success rate."

Luna thought about that, and saw the eggs in the chambers. There were 6 incubation chambers, with 2 eggs each. 12 eggs.

That meant around another 48 Wyverns were simply not born, or in the case of around 12, were stillborn. It was a slightly sickening thought.

"Is this, is this all you've got from 15 Drakes?" Luna asked, tryig not to incite aggravation from Varkan.

Varkan gave a small smile, and said simply: "We only have this low success rate because we're working with Fire Drake surrogates. As such, we're calling this effort generation zero."

"Generation one however, will be using female Wyverns as surrogates, with much more appropriate eggs." Hi'mari happily commented, her tone implying belief of much greater success.

"Wait. I thought you had no females?" Luna asked, the reason fro Varkan's hope revealing itself.

"Not the case now. These 12 eggs are the most recently laid, though we expect only around 6 to hatch alive and well. In terms of successful hatches, we've had 14 so far, these will take that number to at least 20 or so."

"14 Wyverns have been born already. The sheer numbers we're breeding are making it possible. So, no more Drake surrogates for the next generation of breeding." Varkan said proudly.

Over in the back, the Fire Drake female, a rowdy younger yellow female, bitterly called out as a wing flared in semi mock anger: "And I can't wait for that day to come!"

Pausing at her outburst, Varkan saw the look Luna and her two guards shot him and Hi'mari. The Salamander blanched a little, as she said:

"Ignore her. We've been through enough to know she's overreacting, hormones and all. She wasn't the worst at this state of development."

Luna couldn't help but snort slightly in understanding. But still, she had to ask:

"Where are the Wyvern born anyway?"

As he went quiet again, Varkan turned to Hi'mari, asking: "Will you be fine, no help needed here?"

"We're nearly done for the day, as I'm sure you and these visitors are."

Nodding in respect, Varkan led them to a nearby door.

* * *

Shortly after Varkan left with their guests, Hi'mari had pulled aside a Hephaestus worker, a youngish male Hundonesian dog, Hakai Jakar. She instructed him on the lock up procedures as normal:

"At this stage, their temperatures need to change to 39 degrees Celsius, or else they risk failing. Just run a diagnosis on the eggs while I file these results way, I'll reset the temperatures once I'm back."

"Yes ma'am." The dog nodded, as he began checking the temperatures of the laid eggs and scanning each one with various equipment pieces.

As Hi'mari left, the dog found himself staring at the eggs as he checked them over. It was stunning what was being done here, simple as that.

He felt lucky to be here, and proud at what he was about to help accomplish. He knew this was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Late Evening**

**Repurposed living quarters building**

**Hatchling chambers**

"Well, you came at an alright time. Most of them are up and already fed."

The 'caretakers', a group of Komodos Varkan had hired under good pay, were in charge of the hatched and initial raising of the Wyverns.

It was a basic structure, but the floors in the hatchling chambers were a soft carpet.

They watched through a window into the equivalent of a living room, or a sparsely decorated one at that. Inside, 14 Wyverns of varying sizes and shapes played, slept, or even looked about their surroundings curiously.

The male Komodo in charge of the overall caretaking was amicable, but small, a faded grey colour, and older aged, his scales flaking in places.

Looking in with some awe, Blacklight and Dusk Shine were the ones who asked:

"They're clones. How re they different from you?"

"We made thousands of embryos, all duplicates of me. Kynok, was a direct clone, a proof of concept. His infertility wasn't an issue, we expected flaws anyway." Varkan looked down a little as he recalled his still fractious relationship with his 'son'. Gesturing in, he said:

"We lightly irradiated all the thousands of embryos, to trigger the equivalent of what is known as random mutation in nature. We knew enough to read the altered genetics, to find out which would be able to be born without defects, but were genetically different."

"In fact, only 1 in every 100 embryos we irradiated turned out to be a different, stable DNA host to use. Again, sheer numbers."

"14 Wyverns born, about 12 different genetic types." Varkan commented.

Lightly smiling, Luna noticed 3 of the Wyvern babies, 2 of them lightly playfighting in the room, all looked similar.

"I take it those 3 are-?"

"Triplets, yes. We wanted to ensure we had enough females for the first pure Wyvern breeding, so we made more of one of the embryos guaranteed to be female, so more of them actually successfully hatched."

Nearer the window, an older male Wyvern, equivalent of a toddler, looked at a nearby scratching post, as a younger female was climbing up it with her small claws helping her up.

Luna commented with some sympathy: "So, things are going well."

"Better than I hoped." Varkan said.

* * *

Nearby, Blacklight and Dusk Shine stood ready as Luna then turned to them:

"We'll leave in a few hours."

As the two guards left, Varkan dismissed the Male Komodo caretaker. As he entered the living area, Varkan was surprised as he looked at Luna:

"You're leaving so soon?"

"We have negotiations to get to in Tiewan tomorrow. If we leave tonight, we'll get some rest before they start tomorrow."

Understanding now, Varkan then turned to see a few Wyverns looking back at him through the glass, noticing him at last. Sighing to himself, Varkan sincerely thanked Luna as he looked at them:

"Thank you. I wanted you to see what Equestria was backing. But, if you could maybe step up movements to quell those who would see this not happening..."

Luna laid a hoof o the Wyvern's back, as she said with certainty: "I'll ensure it. if this is what the nationalists would see removed or not happen, I can't stand with them, and neither would Celestia."

A slight shiver went through Varkan's spine as her sister's name was mentioned.

He turned to her, as he then asked: "But many of them are from the Fillypines, who fear we'll retake former Wyvern territory islands from them. They're loyal to Equestria, and I want to know where you stand on that?"

"...We'll try and reach a settlement. Besides, it will be some time before you need to expand to a bigger 'settlement' anyway." Luna said, nodding towards the 14 Wyverns inside the living area.

"...Good point. But what about the Changeling/Wyvern Veteran's movement? Some of them are saying they predict another war if enough Wyvern are born, considering that Changelia and Chrysalis's new Changelia aren't on the best terms with New Gryphon, Equestria or many NEMA member states."

"Varkan. We'll do our best. You're protected under international law, the willful harm of an endangered species is illegal, full stop." Luna stressed.

Varkan was morbidly quiet, as he spat: "And I hate that law. It was intended for animals. Wyverns are not animals, we were a great civilization. And the chaos of war we fought released that virus we'd almost cured. An ACCIDENT, almost wiped out my kind. What does that say about us as a species?"

"It was an accident, nothing more. And we'll do our part to help your kind flourish, without the wars that came with its near end. We want to help Varkan." Luna said. She wished she had the insight Varkan had, but she hadn't been present during those years.

He was quiet, but with his head a little low, the Black Wyvern male quietly muttered: "Thank you. I'm, not used to people willing to help this cause. You're one of the few I've shown this facilty to."

"You need to learn to trust people more. Many want to help Varkan." Luna said with a smile. Varkan tried to see her friendliness, but he couldn't help but give his side of that mentality.

"And many want to harm my kind. There is always someone, somewhere, wanting to harm you for some reason, just as there are potential allies. Unfortunately, I've encountered more of those wishing to harm."

"Those looking to harm you and your kind will look for you. You just need to look for people willing to help you, because many don't know you need their help. A leap of faith, that's what is the first step Varkan."

With a small smile, Varkan admitted: "I already took one in letting you, and Equestria's leaders, see this place. Maybe, a few more can't hurt."

* * *

**Near midnight**

**Kriau Islands, 300 miles North East of Singapaw**

**Repurposed NEMA air force base.**

**Secret Hephaestus Research facility.**

**Re-purposed**** living quarters building**

As Princess Luna, and her bodyguards Blacklight and Dusk Hooves had left on their skiff for Tiewan, the facility had settled for the night.

Varkan took it upon himself to check on each of the expecting Fire Drake females personally, but some he preferred.

The eldest, the dark green and brown female, murmured sleepily:

"Who was that leaving?"

Varkan looked at the risen moon, commenting with some musing: "A useful ally. Maybe, a friend. Maybe."

* * *

**Early Morning**

**October 22nd, 1007 ANM **

**Maldives, Aeternum's/Entity's volcanic island.**

Deep beneath the island, inside the writhing magma chamber, the 2 large bodies, formed of extremely heat and pressure resistant materials, burrowed down into the mantle, leaving behind the main hub of the Entity.

It had taken on a name, inspired by the old magical language that best described it in body and intention.

Aeternum, the Eternal One.

It had its plans, and these two forms had their destinations. For the first, and most difficult stage, it needed them in position.

They would grow, not as big as the current island it had. The world knew it was here, in the Maldives.

The other two islands would not be seen as hubs of Aeternum's plans until closer to when the time came.

* * *

**Volcanic shoreline**

Standing on the rocky, ash covered shore, Tul'rok stood watching. The ashfall eiled the island still, preventing any sunlight except directly overhead. The island was in a grey, ash clouded, but very darkened eternal twilight.

It seemed that the Wyvern cloning program wasn't the only thing with a new generation in development.

Tul'rok's new 'body', was of stronger stuff than the initial Entity drones used in Manehatten. Instead of purely rock skins, more and more processed metallic armour served as the outer layer, and shapeshifting was sacrificed for more durability when it came to the stronger units.

The only units still used from Manehatten were the default urchin/canine shaped hybrids, that resembled spiked dreadlocked attack dogs.

All other units resembled animals, or even in some cases, copies of vehicles.

Tul'rok conversed with Aeternum, his organic mindset conflicting with the logic driven patient one:

"We still have a few issues, or else the plan isn't able to go forwards."

**"Once we are on the move, we cannot be stopped. Any technological developments we need shall be developed as we move towards our goal, once we are underway."**

"Yes, but we lack insight into the technology to get underway in the first place." Tul'rok pointed a claw skywards as he emphasised the problem. He paced as he walked:

"We need it up and ready in one go, and what knowledge and capability we have right now can't do that. We need to keep searching for tech to replicate. We need to be up there before the civilisations have the means to stop us before we get too far."

**"Their development rates gives us a decade or so before any of them get to that stage. We will get there."**

"The sooner the better though. I say we get in contact with him. He knows me, and he knows of a few companies that are developing what we need. If he's backing them, we can use his connection, and see their tech, and replicate it to our needs." Tul'rok muttered as he paced.

**"As you said, you know him. I leave negotiating to you. We shall resume construction, mining, testing, and plotting our course."**

Aeternum's voice fell silent in Tul'rok's mind, as the stone and metal skinned Wyvern body looked out to sea.

The gentle volcanic eruptions that spewed out the ash veil rumbled continuously in the background.

He looked, and saw through the ash fall particles that Aeternum had laced with faint Quintessenite traces. With this, any ashfall from the volcano became the eyes and ears of the Entity, now known as Aeternum to itself and its host mind, Tul'rok. Though by now, the host was subservient.

Out in the distance, the ashfall loomed over the usual NEMA naval boats patrolling the sight. They'd been on 'Entity' watch for over a year now.

They sent out drone units to exchange some fighting with the sailors, but nothing big ever. They just wanted their attention.

After all, if their attention was on this island, they wouldn't notice the other 2 smaller islands that were planned until it was too late.

* * *

**Setting the stage for the story of Volume 3, at long last. To lay the suitable groundwork, this chapter will likely be the longest one in this story [I hope].**

* * *

**The Entity's name is Aeternum, the Eternal One:**

**Voice actor: See line below**

**Thought projected communication, doesn't actually 'speak' itself. As such, its voice is received as the same tone as whomever is hearing it.**

**E.g. if it spoke to you, you'd hear it as your thoughts, but whether it made you aware it wasn't you thinking is up to its needs for secrecy or clarity.**

* * *

**Focus will be given to the Mane Cast [ba dum tish] in following chapters, but I laid the groundwork here so I can focus on moving the story, both into character arcs, filler, world building and conflict, the works.**

* * *

**As for the anti-Wyvern movement, that will be revealed later on.**

* * *

**Also, I'll write so that its not necessary to read Untold Tales to get the idea of Volume 3. If you want details to some vague references made, Untold Tales will be there.**

* * *

**Additionally, I have added to my profile two potential stories after this one:**

**Volume 0****. It would be concerning the Equestrian Civil war and magical focused conflicts: Starswirl's legacy, Discord's rise and his eventual overthrow, etc. Basically, the truth behind the mythology.**

**The Great Wars****: Like in reality, the first and 2nd great wars had a great effect, and I envisioned a sort of anthology type story of various soldiers or civilians, some of whom would know 'present' day characters.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would.**


	2. Ch 2: Healed Scars, Offroad War

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 2: Healed Scars, Offroad War**

* * *

**Midday**

**October 25th, 1007 ANM**

**Equestria's Southern rim, Appleloosa**

Appleloosa had been on the map for social issues in Twilight's castle for a while now, but it was a small reading. It wasn't a sudden problem that could be fixed, and she and her friends knew that.

The grief caused to Appleloosa and Dodge Junction would largely take time to heal, even once the buildings were repaired. Many of the buildings had to contend with harsh weather, and were made of sturdy, but easily replaced materials such as wood.

After visiting a few weeks after the raids, and Manehatten's strikes, Twilight had done what she could. She saw that when it came to loss like that, time was the best healer, not a magical fix. At best, she, Spike, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash helped repair what buildings they could.

Now, over a year since the Wurm rider bandit raids, the towns looked as if they'd never been attacked. The only history of it was in who was no longer in each place.

* * *

**Town square**

The small statue, not too big but intricately carved, showed a Buffalo chief and his men standing proud, alongside a trio of armed Earth ponies. The chief buffalo was easily recognizable as Thunderhooves. He led his tribesmen against the 2 Wurmriders and their car fleet gang as non-defending Appleloosans made their escape.

They hadn't even found bodies of the defending tribesmen or earth ponies to bury, the bandit dogs either eating them or feeding them to their 2 Wurm riders. As such, the statue was as good as any grave.

Little Strongheart, now her clan's leader, always came here when she dropped by Appleloosa on the clan's stampedes through the clearing they'd prepared years ago to avoid a dispute. She was still a little young to be the full leader, but her father had elders who helped or supervised her.

Still, the Princess Twilight and her friends had come here for the harvest celebration. Also, as promised a year ago with only 3 of them plus Spike, to check on them. They'd already stopped by Dodge Junction anyway.

A yearly event, the harvest celebration marked the end of the growing season for the produce Appleloosa grew, namely Apples, or Corn more recently.

The tribe was invited, and as such, they'd adopted their stampedes to coincide with this yearly feast. And brought some traditions with them.

* * *

**Temporary Buffalo clan tent**

"Inhale. Calm the mind, feel good. You should have an easy time." The warrior Buffalo nudged Spike, the dragon himself about the same size.

Eyeing up the strange thing in front of him, Spike grabbed it as the others had done, and sucked on the end of the smoking pipe. A type of Calumet pipe, this one meant for celebrations.

The weed was not too strong for buffalo. As he breathed in, Spike paused as he commented oddly:

"Huh, I thought it'd be stronger."

"You weren't meant to smoke half of a pipe in one go..." One warrior said wide eyed.

Spike looked down, seeing half the pipeweed had burned away in his inhalation. His dragon lungs meant warm burning weed registered less going in.

But now he'd put half an entire pipe of weed into his system at once.

Dropping the weedpipe to the next Buffalo in the circle, Spike slowly got up, saying calmly: "I'm going to find somewhere to go, in case it hits me all at once."

As he walked off, he felt his pupils begin to very slowly dilate, the world becoming brighter slightly all around him.

A few buffalo warriors laughed among each other, wondering how a dragon would fare with how much 3 buffalo would smoke together normally.

* * *

**Town square**

"Cheese Sandwich! Hey!"

"Pinkie Pie! Nice to see you here!"

Bouncing around him, Pinkie smiled ecstatically. Until he asked the next question:

"You weren't at last year's harvest festival here in Appleloosa. How come?"

Stopping like a rock, Pinkie's smile shrunk a little, as she said with a subdued laugh: "I, er, couldn't make it. I had a lot of stuff I had to deal with back home in Ponyville."

"Ah its alright. You and yer friends are welcome here every year at every harvest here. I know I am!"

The yellow, brown maned Stallion gestured over to a cider stand, where a familiar blue pegasus was right now.

"Hey, Rainbow there is really getting into the party. She's been there for a good half hour now."

"Ah she's probably trying the cider. Stuff's to her what parties are to me and you."

* * *

"Its, its alright. Lets try that one now."

Rainbow Dash shoved one mug aside as she reached for yet another. Every cider variety available was being tried by her, and she'd sampled over half of them so far. Apple cider mostly, but a strange Pear cider was with them.

"Don't yah think yah might wanna take a break? You've drunk 4 mugs of mah' cuder already."

"Hey, you, listen. No not you, that one of you. I'm gonna try every cider you got, see if your claim to be the best an hold against my friend Applejack's cider!" Rainbow jabbed a hoof at the cider mare.

The real cider mare, not the blurry double of her, sighed, as she said: "Alright, next one coming. But for the record, I'm over here."

"I knew that, now gimme!"

* * *

**1 hour later**

Twilight hadn't believed what some of her friends got up to at this harvest festival. Nothing too bad, but still.

Spike had found a quiet corner in the saloon and pretty much drunk a gallon of water before falling asleep facing the ceiling. It seemed he would be one who sleeps through hangovers or stoned conditions.

Rarity, preferring a quieter area, had simply taken to a drink in the saloon near her accidentally stoned dragon boyfriend. Of course, she'd have strong words with him once he stopped commenting about the shiny wood on the ceiling.

Pinkie had the bright idea to try and beat a group of running Buffalos in a race by using her confetti cannons as makeshift launchers, and Cheese Sandwich had encouraged her. She and he were alright, but the ruckus they caused was something to behold.

Rainbow Dash was halfway drunk now, with Applejack and Fluttershy leading the drunk pegasus to a quiet corner to get some food or water into her, and lessen the alcohol content in her system.

* * *

**Town Square**

As for her, Twilight had taken to talking to Little Strongheart and Braeburn, the ones most heading the relations between the Buffalo and Appleloosans.

"So we're pretty much fine. In fact, we're surprised we haven't seen or heard any sign of them after so long." The female buffalo replied.

Nervously, Twilight kept secret the hired off Wyvern clone sent after them at long last recently. Something Luna had passed onto her after meeting with Varkan.

Braeburn then said happily: "At least ma cousin's lookin' fine, on the outside at least. How bad was she when, 'it' happened?"

Sighing, Twilight said honestly: "Not good. She had nightmares for weeks, as did Pinkie and Rarity. But, they got over it, just like you guys did."

"We survive out here, you learn to adapt and rebuild quick." Braeburn admitted.

With a small smile, Twilight took this as evidence that time was one of the best healers.

The castle had this place showing up as a vague signal because of the constant grief. But over time, it did fade in severity. After all, not all problems had instant fixes, but some required only a little nudge or help at first to begin a slow, but sure recovery.

Even Rainbow Dash getting drunk, Spike getting accidentally high, or Pinkie thinking using a cannon to win a stampede race was a good idea, couldn't dampen this annual celebration, made better by the scars of the Wurm attacks last June being nearly gone.

Elsewhere, some unfinished business was underway, but not as straightforward as initially wanted.

* * *

**Evening**

**Mutthico, Chihuahua city outskirts.**

**Chavez Cartel encampment.**

Their small tents were perched atop the clifftop, and the encampment could be seen below amongst the long abandoned airfield.

A few sleeping Wurms, and their riders, were leading the other hired mercenaries. Others included motor vehicle gangs, or general armed Diamond dogs. All working for the Chavez drug cartel recently, and them being their biggest asset.

Whistling through his teeth, Kynok climbed down the ledge, putting away the binoculars.

Down below, there were about 4 others present. The first to see him, Oe'phel, the Leonyan Lioness he'd almost hunted, still glared at him as she cooperated:

"How many?"

"Too many. Like hell we're going in on our own."

At the Wyvern's comment, the 3 others present, a trio of Elite Forces Equestrians, talked among each other. With Kynok, Oe'phel, and Lucina the black mamba [off scouting the camp closer], they needed at least 3 Equestrians to keep an eye on the 3.

The 3 were on Shreya's payroll, but they were working on Equestria's behalf. These 3 were present to see it through to the end.

Like many Elite Forces Equestrians, they didn't use their real names when on duty, but codenames, be they assigned or nicknames.

Their defacto leader, a large Earth Pony stallion, named Buckoff, spoke then:

"We need to get them out of there. Those Wurmriders lead that encampment."

"They have guns, lots of them! And trucks, cars, and the obvious Wurms." Kynok listed off impatiently.

Oe'phel saw something off to the side, as a black Mamab slithered into view.

"Lucina!"

"Just got back, they almost saw me but no trouble. That place is a fortress." Lucina panted.

Gesturing to the mamba, Kynok blandly replied: "See, she agrees with me."

"Shut it murderer." Lucina spat back, as Kynok raised his hands in mock fear.

Thinking for a moment, the scarred Unicorn mare, asked Lucina: "Anything they're waiting on?"

"They said they have a deliver incoming, a big one that'll make them rich, rich enough to not have to work for a long time."

"That's our bait. We'll draw them out to follow us." The Unicorn mare, Necroff, said. Getting the idea, the Pegasus stallion, Gustoff, shared a knowing smile with her:

"Head for the border?"

"If we can get them to 'invade' Equestrian territory in chasing us, we have justification to use more forces against them." Necroff said, her knowing smirk something sinister.

Oe'phel breathed: "The Equestria border is 100 miles away."

"150 actually." Gustoff got out his map, showing the Equestria-Mutthico border line.

Pointing his hoof on the map, Buckoff said with finality: "We steal the shipment, and any escort vehicles we can with their weapons. We let them know we've got it, saying we're bandits, and then head northeast. If we're quick, we can get to the border when reinforcements arrive, then we just have to get them to set one foot over the border after us."

Turning to Necroff, Buckoff ordered her: "Call the Pegasus wing in Sun Entonio, they're the closest non-training base to call up."

As she wandered off to write a magical letter, Kynok said aloud: "Great. So, where's the shipment we're gonna steal?"

"Due here in a few hours." Lucina said.

"So its a sprint from here then? Just bucking great." Gustoff muttered.

The 3 Elite Equestrians, Wyvern, Lioness and Black Mamba were gone within an hour. An air wing from Sun Entonio would fly to the border area where they would lure them close.

Now for the bait.

* * *

**7 hours later**

**Sunrise**

50 miles from the camp, and the Large armed truck was driving off road, flanked by 2 armoured high speed cars. They were very makeshift armour plated, but strong enough.

A flash above one truck, as a Unicorn mare landed atop it and lay down on her belly to hide.

From inside her side bag, a black mamba slithered out, down into the driving cabin.

* * *

The truck veered violently, and the 2 cars swerved to stop as the 4 armed mutthican cartel members got out. Espanish was shouted as they wandered up to the truck, only to find the drivers inside were frothing and writhing in pain.

From above them, slightly hidden in the fading light, a black wyvern swooped down and knocked out one of the diamond dogs, while a roaring lioness tackled the other 2, claws and teeth savaging their necks.

The last diamond dog outside the car looked about, as he saw some magical blasts hit the 2 driver dogs in the other cars.

Whirling about in panic, he heard a flutter of wings behind him. He saw a faint outline of a pegasus stallion before hooves hit him in the head.

* * *

They had only enough people to take the truck and one of the cars, so they left the other behind.

Cautiously driving to the encampment enough to get their attention, it was Buckoff and Lucina who opened up the shipment inside the truck. Packages upon packages tightly sealed up.

A greyish powder seeped out of one back as Buckoff opened it up.

"Drug smugglers, I knew it."

"Never seen this type of stuff before." Lucina commented. Buckoff had, as only one powder drug had that tint of grey to it.

"Magaroids. This cartel was known to ship illegal magic enhancing drugs across the border."

Sealing up the bag, Buckoff commented: "I'm betting they send this to Las Pegasus or Sun Entonio, this load's worth millions."

Up at the front of the truck, Necroff scowled a little to herself as she muttered lowly as she drove the truck.

"My uncle died from a Magaroids overdose."

* * *

**Dawn**

**Mutthico, Chihuahua city outskirts.**

**Chavez Cartel encampment.**

Leska stood nearby her sleeping, purple female Tarzlwurm as it slept.

She led this encampment of bandits, along with 4 other Wurm rider diamond dogs.

And up ahead, their cargo was incoming that would make them rich.

"Ma'am, something's wrong. There should be a second car with the truck."

"What?" Leska got onto a phone, and finding the number, punched it in. The driver would have a lot to answer for.

It rang, but was silent first time. She rang a second time, and it picked up.

"Leska here. What the hell is going on? What happened to your second car?"

**"Its gone, and so are we. We want this cargo all to ourselves, now that we know what its worth... Also, even more money if we rat you out to authorities after we get our payday."**

"If you even think.." Leska growled, but sure enough, shouts went up as the truck convoy, only 5 miles away now, suddenly veered to a different direction, heading north.

"AFTER THEM!" Leska's bellow rang throuhg the camp, as engines started up and Wurms rumbled to life. Her second in command, a burly truck driver Diamond Dog male, warned her:

"They're heading north east now, for Equestria's badlands. We can't go there!"

"We'll get them and be out before they get there, or else we'll get out as soon as we've got them. We are not losing this cargo to a group of filthy rogues!"

* * *

Buckoff had called on the ringing phone as Leska, the lead Wurmrider, had called in. Across the small pair of vehicles, Oe'phel called in on a small radio:

"Did they take the bait?"

Looking back out his car window, Kynok blanched as he saw what was coming after them, dust rising as the fleet pursued them across the wastelands.

Dozens of armed custom cars and trucks, bristling with armour and ramming spikes, and full of armed diamond dog bandits. With them, 5 Tatzlwurms followed at speed, like demented land fish swimming after them.

"Keep driving. The longer we can stay away from them, the better!" Gustoff yelled, as he leant out the car's other window. It was arranged that the Unicorn and Earth Pony, Necroff and Buckoff, were in the truck with Lucina, the black mamba.

Kynok, the pegasus Gustoff, and Oe'phel the lioness, handled the car. As it was built for diamond dogs, size wasn't an issue for any of them.

"Motorbikes!"

Oe'phel yelled up, as a few smaller shapes started surging ahead slightly from the fleet.

"Floor it!"

The truck and car pair drove off through the wastes at speed, with a fleet of Wurms, cars, trucks and motorbikes pursing them and the multi million dollar cargo.

* * *

"I want them dead! That's my cargo!" Leska bellowed into the radio. Dust whirled as her large purple Tatzlwurm burrowed through the surface for extra speed, just like the other 4 riders alongside the trucks and cars.

The motorbike dogs surged ahead, wanting to pick at the vehicles to slow them for the rest to catch up to.

* * *

**Early Morning**

**October 25th, 1007 ANM**

**Equestria's Southern rim, Appleloosa**

"Ughh." Rainbow Dash groaned, as she woke up with a slight headache from yesterday.

They had stayed the night, as the celebration was only one of two days they were here.

A magical letter shocked her out of her drowsy hangover, bearing the Pegasus air force insignia.

It was a letter, calling for her to assist in a small skirmish a few miles from where she was.

As soon as she read the details, she knew her friends would want to hear this.

* * *

**1 hour later**

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Rainbow Dash urged, as the others readied themselves.

Throwing the last piece of luggage into the magical air skiff, Twilight looked back at the town seeing them off.

She had seen how these people had suffered last year, and recovered now. It was fitting she would go see those bandits finally brought to justice.

"Let's go. We'll be there to meet them as they make the border." Twiligth said.

The townspeople heard the rough details of what was making them leave, so they gave them their best wishes to them and the pegasi to take them down.

Braeburn and Little Strongheart had encouraged Twilight to go, to give their town closure at last, even with all the healing already done.

The townspeople saw them off, Buffalo clan and Appleloosans, and the visitors also, such as Cheese Sandwich.

He had spent the most time saying goodbye to Pinkie, being a fan of her as he was.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**100 miles east from Mutthico border**

A few of the Sun Entonio Pegasi dispatches had already flown by in their skiffs, but the 'chase' wasn't due to arrive at the border for another 3 hours.

"This is so exciting!" Pinkie looked about as their air skiff flew over the wastelands.

Looking out herself, Rarity was a little bored by the scenery now: "I can't say the view's as exciting. I haven't seen a tree for miles now."

They were headed for a few miles north of a tiny Equestrian border settlement, where a mountain range marked the Equestrian side of the Mutthico border river, the Reo Grand. The other side was flat desert.

"We're not going to be close to the fighting are we?" Flutterhsy asked.

"No, we're just here so they can be brought to justice." Twilight stressed.

"After what Braeburn went through and Cherry Jubille at Dodge Junction, I darn well hope they get what they deserve." Applejack commented, keeping her hat on in the rushing air.

"Oh they will, if the Pegasi squads, and their awesome Wonderbold member-" Rainbow Dash began.

"*Cough* Reserve." Spike added.

Glaring at the dragon, Rainbow Dash finished: "Whatever, as long as those guys, whoever they are, get them just over the border, we can take them out without any stupid legal troubles."

It was then that Rarity recalled with a shudder: "Oh, I know one who will be on this for sure."

Trying to think, Spike darkly muttered as he recalled an incident a few months back in Manehatten: "Oh yeah, this is his last thing."

"Who?" The others asked.

"Kynok."

Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight, still doubting the Wyvern due to him being hired to kill her. With sense of doubting confidence, Twilight added:

"Well, at least they'll not struggle to put up a fight."

"Wonder how they're doing right now?" Spike wondered.

* * *

**Early morning**

**100 miles southwest of Equestria border**

The magic blast from Necroff sent the motorbike flipping end over end, the dog about to fire his rifle at the truck tumbling like a ragdoll in the dirt.

Gunfire was shot, but only the motorcycle bandit dogs had got close enough to fire. The rest of the fleet, Wurms and vehicles, were still too far behind. But they were still pursuing hard.

In the car, the occupants ducked as a dog swerved close, automatic pistol firing as he closed in.

Taking the wheel, Gustoff turned it in his hooves so they swerved closer.

Yelping in panic, the dog braked, but not before Oe'phel had grabbed a makeshift spike from the car's armour and hurled it like a javelin.

The spike went through the motorbike's spokes, jamming the front wheel violently. The dog was quiet after the motorbike slammed over itself in a dustcloud and scrap metal crash.

Leaning out the other window, Kynok fired off single bullets to ward off the marauding motorcyclists, balking at the sight of the fleet still tailing them.

"Don't stop! If that group catches us, we're dead!"

In the truck, as Necroff had the accelerator hard down, Buckoff and Lucina looked out the back, as they manned a bunch of makeshift mines to throw out the truck.

The truck and car, and all their pursuers, continued through the wastelands north east. bouncing over rough areas and avoiding impassable ridges or shrub forests. The constantly mobile conflict resembled an offroad war at the speed and ferocity they were doing.

But for now at least, they had only the faster motorcyclists to fend off.

The mountains a few dozen miles ahead, before the flat wastes preceding the border, would slow them, and there the harder fighting and chase would likely occur.

* * *

**A wrap up of the diamond dog bandit raids in Volume 2, and frankly, October would mark the end of a harvest in a place like Appleloosa.**

* * *

**Based on an idea, Magaroid is a type of powder steroid for any magic using race, though it has many variaties specific to races. In this case, its Unicorn grade Magaroid. There are others, but Unicorn grade is most used due to there being more Unicorns than other magic wielders worldwide. There are magical minotaurs/centaurs, gryphons, etc, but too few compared to the black market for Unicorns.**

* * *

**If you want a rough idea of this road going war, see the trailers for Mad Max: Fury Road.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	3. Ch 3: Rush to Reo Grand

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 3: Rush to Reo Grand**

* * *

**Morning**

**October 25th, 1007 ANM**

**Mutthico**

**30 miles southwest of Equestria border**

"RAM HIM!"

Oe'phel, the lioness, swerved the car, as the Diamond Dog motorcyclist had found himself being chased instead. Up ahead, the other motor cyclists had peeled away from the truck, losing too many on their own.

He was unlucky that Kynok wanted to add a third vehicle to their roster.

Drawing in close, Kynok raised the pistol he found in the car's glove box, and ducking when the dog fired a burst at their car, he fired a few shots back.

The dog fell off the bike, and the bike itself slid to a sudden stop.

Flooring the brakes, the Elite Pegasus, Gustoff, shouted: "Get the bike now!"

"I got this one!" Kynok yelled, leaping out to fly to the motorbike. The bike would let him travel faster than their car or truck could, and he didn't risk flying when he needed to stick with the truck.

Leaping on the downed bike as the car drove on from its near stop, Kynok heard distant motors and roars. The main group had fallen 3 miles behind now, so he had a few seconds.

Pulling the bike up, and checking the motor, brakes and everything, Kynok gunned the engine in pursuit.

He and the car would meet up with the truck further on, right as their predicted 'obstacle' came up.

Between the flat mile stretch preceding the Equestria border river, the Reo Grand, there was a small mountain range, about 6 miles long, before another 4 miles to the border river.

Inside the truck, Buckoff, the Earth Pony Elite, murmured to Necroff, the Unicorn mare, and Lucina, the black mamba mercenary:

"The Wurms will be slowed down by the mountains at least."

"That leaves the armada of armed vehicles chasing us." Lucina muttered.

"No, we need those Wurms to keep chasing us. If they get too far behind, we may not lure them in." Buckoff said.

The radio buzzed, and Gustoff, the Pegasus, called in: **"Wait, you don't want us to slow down, do you?"**

**"HELL NO! We just lost the motorbikes!"** Kynok's angry yell from beside the car was heard. Somehow over the wind and motors he heard Gustoff's radio call as he rode alongside.

Growling to himself, Buckoff said bitterly: "We have no choice. We'll take the widest route, with the softest ground. Stick to riverbeds and such. We need those Wurmriders to close in on us."

Necroff called back from the driver's cabin: "Your air reinforcements better have themselves ready when we're on that 4 mile flat stretch."

* * *

The Wurmriders slowed, as Leska saw from her purple female mount that the mountain range marking near Equestria was coming up.

**"They're turning course! Heading for the rivers through the mountains!"**

"Idiots. We can catch up to them on the flat ground. Full speed, get them before they clear the mountains!"

The cars and trucks surged ahead, but Leska noticed the condition of her mount and others:

"Go on ahead! Our mounts can't keep pace with them all the time. I want them stopped!"

Sure enough, though the Tatzlwurms still surged ahead, the cars and trucks had a greater closing speed to the distant, now 3 vehicle convoy.

The mountain range was soon enough upon them, and as the river passage thinned, the routes were narrowed down, literally.

And the bandits knew the shortcuts and way to traverse the terrain in their vehicles better than the escapees.

* * *

**Reo Grand, Mutthico border river.**

The Reo Grand served as a natural border between Equestria and Mutthico. Due to high levels of smuggling across the border, and illegal immigration into Equestria's southern mountain and waste regions rich in minerals, a long border watch had been put in place. Where natural defences, such as rivers or cliffs, acted as the border however, border patrols were lighter.

Now, Twilight looked out across the river from Equestria' side, her friends in tow. They had met with the Pegasus wing commander from Sun Entonio, who had explained the plan.

"We're planning to fake a weather accident, namely a duststorm that got out of control."

"Wait, a duststorm?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash knew enough about pegasi air forces tactics, and weather control, and she explained:

"Sure. We pegasi often create bad weather on purpose, so we have them occur at times we want, where we want. That way, they won't as likely hit somepony when we don't want it. A dust storm now will guarantee it won't happen for another few weeks."

Gesturing out, and to the pegasi flying in vulture like circles above, the wing commander, a stern Pegasus stallion, explained: "That 4 mile straight, with only a few hills. We'll be shrouding that in the dust storm. That way, we can 'invade' Mutthico to get those bandits, and be out without any official evidence. The dust storm will shroud this part of the border for 6 miles each way."

Sure enough, the slow buildup of wind caused by the pegasi working far overhead was beginning to pick up, dust already beginning to fly about.

* * *

**7 miles west of Reo Grand**

**Mutthico-Equestria border mountains, the Sierra hills.**

Swerving in the loose dirt, the sounds of the trucks, cars and Wurms in the shallow canyon drew slowly close. The fleet was no longer one huge bulk, but had split up to try and surround them.

In front of them, Kynok had to swerve as an armed car came charging down a steep hillside, engine stacks spewing fire as the dogs inside howled in pursuit.

Gunfire hit the ground around his bike from the car, until Kynok swerved to place a small ridge between him and the car, driving up an embanked section away from their aim.

A large wheeled truck came tearing around the corner of the dirt riverbed behind them, flanked by a pair of armed cars, covered in gun toting diamond dog bandits.

Up ahead, Oe'phel drove on still, swerving to control the car on the loose dirt as the riverbed made another meander through the mountains. Gunshots filled the air with the roar of the engine as Gustoff fired back.

Another group of vehicles swerved around the distant corner behind them, and Gustoff's eyes widened on two occassions.

Fear, when he saw one of the pink, male Tatzlwurms and its rider protrude from the ground like a demented land sea snake.

Inspiration, when one particular truck rounded a corner.

"Oe'phel! Drive up to Kynok!"

Surging ahead, they tore down a small hill to come between Kynok and the other car, ramming it into a small riverbed below in a metal shrieking crash.

"Kynok! I'm switching with you! I'll hold the bike along the car, so get off it!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Giving in, Kynok drove alongside the car on the dirt riverside, as the Pegasus grabbed on. Climbing into the car, Kynok grabbed the motorbike as Gustoff climbed on himself.

"Wait a sec, why don't you just fly!?"

"And risk getting shot with no mountains shielding me? No thank you!"

Gustoff then revved the motor to break free, turning the motorbike into a smaller canyon to break away from them.

"Get back to the truck!"

Shrugging it off, Kynok looked back to see a long straight coming up, the mountains either side showing no other ways to get through.

Behind them, as the truck and car grouped together at full speed alongside the dried up river, the convoy gained on them.

Unseen, a different motorbike rode up a few hills, looping around to intercept the convoy from above and behind.

* * *

"We got 'em! Fill them with holes boys!"

Dogs howled as the truck and car weaved far ahead, gunfire not accurate enough to reliably pick them off.

The large truck at the centre of the half of the convoy growled as it advanced.

Off to the side, a few dogs suddenly howled in panic as they turned their guns to a neighbouring canyon inlet.

A motorbike came roaring out, a pegasus spreading his wings as he leapt off, a grenade pulled along the belt he wore.

Pumping his wings, Gustoff roared as a stray bullet hit his torso, but he saw the motorbike he leapt off tumble to the ground, a nearby car running over it at speed.

He grabbed the large truck by the underside fuel tank, a few more bullets slamming into him as he knew time was up.

A roar sounded behind him as a Wurmrider had advanced, cars and trucks backing off as it drew close to snatch the pegasus in its mouth.

The grenade went off.

* * *

A massive fireball detonated in the shallow river canyon, consuming the nearby Wurm, the 3 nearest cars and 2 motorcycles, and completely obliterating the truck. As its fuel tanks detonated full force, the blast knocked 2 more cars off the road, careening into tremendous crashes.

Behind them, the rest of the convoy was slowed as they had to drive around the wreckage. The 4 Wurmriders remaining burrowed into the soft ground to pass under the crash, while the remaining 8 cars, 3 motorbikes and 2 trucks drove around the wreck.

As her purple Wurm came out after the wreck, Leska growled in her pod:

"I'll have their skins for this."

Up ahead, a dust cloud was building in the distance, the whirling yellow clouds beginning to become opaque.

**"Boss! Dust storm ahead, we should turn back!"**

"ANYONE TURNS BACK, I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

* * *

As Oe'phel and Kynok drove alongside in the car, Buckoff quietly mourned Gustoff's suicide charge. He bought them some extra time at least.

Up ahead, the dust storm the Pegasi wing was forming at the border was building fast. They themselves had done it high up, so that Equestria had plausible deniability.

After the Fujita sweep incident with the bandit badlands attack last year, they wanted to hide such an operation better.

Better yet, they could cross the border to get them amidst the storm without being seen.

"6 miles to the border! We're gonna make it." Necroff said, as she had to turn the truck slightly as the canyon straight ended.

In the back, Lucina slithered over the packages of Magaroids, commenting: "All this for a truck of drugs?"

"Its a lot of money to them." Buckoff said.

* * *

**Morning**

**Reo Grand, Mutthico border river.**

The distant truck explosion was heard from here, even if veiled by the building dust storm.

The sand was blowing everywhere, as Twilight had summoned a shield spell of little power to keep it clear from them.

Pretty soon, the other side of the river was barely visible.

Turning to Rainbow Dash, Wing Commander Stormheight ordered her: "Now you come in. I needed all I could call in, so, you are going in with the others above to get them across the border. Your job is to get the ones on our side to safety."

Looking out at the building sandstorm, Rainbow debated: "How will we see where we're going?"

A pair of goggles and a face mask were thrown at her, with some magical energy on them:

"We brought these from Sun Entonio. They'll let you see in the sandstorm."

He then gave goggles and face masks to the others, as he then put his own on.

"You can drop the field now."

"Uh, is that a good idea?" Rarity asked.

"He's right. I'll need my magic to bring them in and help the others." Twilight focused, and the pink field around them flickered and died.

Dust filled the air like a whirlwind, and some screams of surprise filled the air.

"My eyes!"

"My mane!"

"Put the damn stuff on!"

* * *

Through the goggles, the dust storm came across as simply a very fuzzy layer over a clear view of the river, and the other side, as if it were a clear day with intense heat shimmer.

In the distance, they saw a few shapes emerge from a canyon. A truck and car pair.

And smaller, less than once were, fleet of cars and trucks. But only 2 Wurm riders were with them.

"Where are the other 2?" Spike wondered.

Rainbow Dash looked up, and saw the other pegasi force members already flying across the border high above, using the dust storm as cover.

"I'm going after them!"

Rainbow Dash took off, only visible due to the goggles.

"How are we going to arrest them with just us?" Twilight yelled. Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack and Spike had taken shelter inside a nearby skiff. They could see through the dust storm, but it got everywhere.

Gesturing to the north, Stormheight pointed out what could only be seen with the goggles:

"Reinforcements!"

A large battalion of Unicorn and Earth ponies, complete with vehicles and weapons, were approaching a mile away.

"We want the dogs. The Wurms can be freed, and honestly we can't control them."

"Alright."  
"Look!"

In the distance, in reality hidden by the dust storm, the long flats were being crossed, but all the vehicles had slowed now.

Worse, the truck and car up front had lost each other.

* * *

**2 miles from Equestria border river**

The dust storm had towered over them like a thunderstorm on the ground. Now, they were in the thick of it.

"I can't see a thing!" Kynok bellowed, as he shielded his eyes with his wing.

"We've lost the truck!" Oe'phel roared, as he drove them on. He had his compass to go by, and was heading east all the time.

Behind them, the sounds of dogs and vehicles had almost been drowned by the raging storm.

The world was shaking around them, as the storm raged. Then, the ground began to shake.

And exploded beside their car.

The storm's vibrations on the ground were disorienting the Wurms enough that it hadn't been a direct hit, but it was enough.

The car was flipped sideways, crashing violently into the sandy ground below as the roll cage protected them enough. Metal sheared and the smell of a punctured fuel tank reached Kynok's nostrils as the car finally stopped rolling.

"Get out. GET OUT!"

Scrambling, ignoring the ache in his shoulder, Kynok scrambled out of the car. Oe'phel clawed her way out the other side, her front shoulder hit badly in the crash, her head spinning, but otherwise unharmed.

They'd slowed in the storm, so the crash wasn't as fast. Unfortunately, this slow speed meant the Wurms had caught up with all the vehicles. They could go underground to avoid the storm, giving them the advantage.

Over the roar of the sandstorm, Kynok saw the pink form writhing as it tunneled back underground. Looking ahead, Kynok knew which way was east still, and felt that the wind wasn't too strong. It was strong enough to pick up sand and dust, but not more.

Flapping his wings, his right shoulder burning slightly, he flew off into the sandstorm.

Down below, Oe'phel grit her teeth as she charged through the storm, heading east also. Her shoulder ached too, but she ran as fast as she could.

Amidst the storm, she saw a random truck come out of nowhere, the dogs barely glimpsing her as they passed by. What gunfire they let off was in vain, as she ran off to stop them seeing her again when they turned around.

A distant series of Wurm cries sounded, but before Oe'phel could react, she felt a set of legs grab her and lift her skywards. Roaring in protest, she looked up and saw a dust coated, blue pegasus carrying her away.

"I got'cha!"

Panting, Oe'phel saw a river soon pass by beneath her, and she knew she was across the border.

Down below, Equestrian skiffs crossed in the air, as they charged into the sandstorm.

* * *

**Reo Grande border, Equestria side.**

"The truck's been hit!"

In the distance, the goggle visibility showed that the truck had been violently throw off course, spinning out and destroying one of its tyres. The pair of male Tatzlwurms swarmed around the truck, as some visible gunfire came out of the truck.

Twilight had already flown on ahead, while other few dozens of Equestria Unicorns and skiff riding Earth ponies advanced.

A few pegasi flew overhead, but Rainbow Dash had already flown down, dropping a lioness onto the ground with a triumphant cry:

"Oh yeah!"

"Thank you." Oe'phel said gratefully, her shoulder aching slightly still.

In the distance, a black Wyvern had been a mile from the river, flapping hard in the dust storm.

Behind and beneath, an explosion from the ground drove a purple female Wurm at him, like a shark to a seal from below.

* * *

Whirling in midair, Kynok felt the purple Wurm's hide brush and knock him as he just missed its mouth. Seeing the capsule with the rider, Kynok flapped again, sinking his claws into the creature's hide as it dived down.

Feeling something on it, the female Wurm writhed above ground, while Kynok clawed his way to the capsule to begin prising it open at a hatchway.

It opened quickly enough, but a kick sent him flying to the ground as its rider, Leska pulled a pistol out.

Sprinting and taking flight, Kynok felt the bullets graze his wing, but the sandstorm was obscuring her vision.

A purple tail tendril flew up, and Kynok was slammed to the ground by the impact.

He felt his ribs crack, as he cried out on the impact.

"You're mine slug!" A female dog cried, as she was unseen in the sandstorm.

"ARGH!" A second later, she cried out unseen again, as the purple Wurm began to thrash as well, before it could turn to get him on the ground.

He then saw a series of magical flashes fly out, hitting the purple Wurm and, by the sound of her howl, the rider.

Clambering to his feet, Kynok saw an Equestrian skiff of all things pull up, and the Earth ponies drag him aboard:

"Never thought I'd be glad to see a bunch of nags before."

His breathless thanks was ignored as the skiff drove back across the river.

Up ahead, the Purple Wurm had been driven off, but Leska had been knocked unconscious by a stunning spell. Her form was ushered across the border by another Pegasus.

* * *

"GET BACK YOU BASTARDS!" Buckoff fired the rifle he found mounted in the truck, as the Wurm advanced on the immobilised truck.

The second Wurm was digging around them, as they heard faint cries of dogs closing in all around them.

Unknown to them, in the distance, Equestrians were easily picking off or capturing the diamond dogs. Their goggles granted them the oh so valuable asset of visibility in the sandstorm.

Leska was captured, her Wurm scared off. A second Wurm rider had been killed when his Wurm had writhed under heavy magic attack, the capsule shaking loose. When the Wurm tried to dig, the capsule was crushed against the ground.

Now, magical flashes filled the air, as the capsules from the 2 Wurms around the truck were ripped off them Tatzlwurm males. Freed from their control suddenly, the Wurms panicked and fled.

Up ahead, more dogs were attacked as their tyres were blown out, or in one case, an entire truck magically lifted under stasis across the border.

Necroff, sat in the driver's seat, had taken a bullet to the thigh, but had fired back to kill the dog motorcyclist that had found them shortly after the Wurms span out their truck in the dust storm.

Now, she saw Equestrians swarm around the truck, as a magical aura engulfed it to airlift it across the border with her, Lucina and Buckoff inside.

Amidst the chaos, the diamond dog bandits had been mostly captured, the rest killed. Not one that had entered the dust storm had been missed. Any that were hadn't entered the storm. They would flee south shortly after.

But the key thing was, the Wurmriders had all been captured or killed, their Wurms freed from control to be wild again.

* * *

**4 hours later**

**Sun Entonio, Pegasus air force base**

The dogs were to be carted off to stand trial in the armed cars, but were held at the airbase until that time.

The pegasus, Gustoff's, suicidal charge to slow the convoy down enough before the sandstorm, earned him a medal of honour, though he received the vague reason of: "For outstanding courage in the line of duty."

At the airbase, all that could be said of this success was a few things.

Having got off the skiff, Rarity had been first to notice something. Every single one of them was coated, head to hoof, in a thick layer of sand and dust, except for the eyes and mouth.

The others hadn't worn the masks or goggles, so before they were released, they had to be medically checked for any harm the dust did.

Looking at Rarity as she shook her now dusty mane, Spike couldn't help but skicker a little.

"You look good in yellow."

Glaring at Spike, Rarity urged her friends: "We won't speak to anyone of how we look. Agreed?"

"Sure." Said 5 other sand coloured mares, and a sand coloured dragon.

Nearby, a sand coloured Wyvern and Lioness were hosed down, both protesting loudly.

"We're off free! What the hell!?"

Behind the hose, the Pegasus knew full well they were off the indentured service now, the Black Mamba Lucina included.

But it was satisfying to treat criminals as such.

"Thank you for helping us. We needed a Princess to have jurisdiction, but hopefully, Mutticho won't suspect this happened." Commander Stormheight bowed to Twilight.

"Thank you commander. But uh, where is the nearest place to wash off?"

Looking over at the now drenched lioness and black wyvern, Stormheight heard Rarity hiss as she picked up on the in-joke.

"Don't even think it!"

* * *

**The end of this conflict, which was brewed in Volume 2.**

**Next few chapters will be more peaceful, until the story gets moving.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	4. Ch 4: Concealing Tranquillity

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 4: Concealing Tranquillity**

* * *

**Midday**

**October 28th, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Parliament building**

It was another day of dispute, specifically concerning foreign policy.

Numerous uprisings had taken place across the middle east and in northern Africka, caused by decades of poverty or unfair rule, and often catalysed by religious radicalism. In truth, any revolution that claimed to be motivated purely by religion was doomed, as religion was good as a fuel for revolution, but not a cause.

But in some cases, the most radical voices were the loudest.

Right now, the subject was on the tenuous peace between Equestria and its allies, and the Oceanic Alliance. If it hadn't been for the Dragon Migration incident caused by Garnet, and the Entity being's birth and wrath following it, they may likely be embroiled in a cold war.

The Entity provided a threat to unite against, but months of inactivity had weathered the peace. Now, old tensions were returning as the cool period set in.

The fundamental differences in government between some of Equestria/New Gryphon's and the various Oceanic states, or else in ideology, led to disagreements. But the history of the Oceanic Alliance didn't help, especially given the Changeling/Wyvern War and the Dingolian revolution.

But today, the subject of Hephaestus, and a key but limited member species of the Oceanic Alliance, was the topic today. Many called into question the methods being used by the Wyverns to bring themselves back, or more specifically, the only living true Wyvern's efforts.

* * *

Sighing as she looked over the report she brougth to the congress, Celestia knew that Luna had struck an agreement with Varkan.

In exchange for more open protection of his efforts to revive his race with morally questionable cloning, he had to reveal details, and location, of his base.

He'd been hesitant, but it had been Luna who persuaded him. That left Celestia to present the deal on both their behalves.

"The Kriau Islands NEMA air base will therefore see a constant patrol around them, until such time as the threats by radicals against a Wyvern revival have passed. Its a moral duty to not let a species slide into near extinction when it can come back from it with our help."

"Forgive the question, your Majesty. Why should governments try to assist an individual in reviving his race who, in the past, personally assisted in revolutions that overthrew allied governments, and whose species demonstrated ruthlessness and great capability for war prior to their extinction? Its safe to say that Varkan hasn't set the best example of peacefulness on his race's behalf." A Gryphon ambassador questioned, who appropriately, was a Changeling/Wyvern War veteran.

Leave it to a non-Equestrian to ask such a galling question, thought Celestia.

But the next one came from her own congressponies, namely the Manehatten representative:

"And what of his rumoured connections to this, Entity creature, that attacked Manehatten a year ago? If reports are right, his efforts in the past led to its creation, even if unintended. Surely its understandable as to why he may not be a most trustworthy person."

Disagreement arose in the chamber, until the clark of the court rammed his gavel to silence the court.

"Please, we cannot doom a race to extinction because of its extinction warping the only member it has left in his morals. The reports state the peacefulness of the Wyvrns returning, and already in potentially dozens of young ones."

"But Varkan has already put a request in to reclaim old Wyvern territory that has been claimed by the Fillypine government. We can't just let them move in, civil disputes will arise for certain!" A Fillypine colony representative argued.

"We will negotiate a way!" Celestia urged.

She resisted the urge to shout as the congress divulged into further dispute.

* * *

**Evening, Just after sunset.**

**Canterlot, royal castle, dining room.**

"I'm surprised they didn't bring up what Varkan did to me in Dingolia." Celestia moaned.

Opposite her, Luna shirked away a little, while Celestia ate her fruit platter. Luna ate her porridge, a basic meal for when she wasn't feeling too creative, while Celestia vented her frustrations.

"I get the feeling they don't truly understand the position Varkan is in. He seems like a distant thing to them, Wyverns and personally." Luna commented.

"His personality doesn't help." Celestia muttered, as she finished her fruit salad.

"Well, he seems to be changing with the recent born Wyverns. I saw it myself, he's really turning into a different person."

At that, Celestia had an idea. Smiling a little, the Sun Princess asked:

"Luna, how well would you say you get on with Varkan?"

Pausing, Luna replied: "Reasonably, not fully friends but on friendly terms. He certainly trusts me enough to use me to reveal his base. He wouldn't have agreed to any other princess."

Thinking on it, Celestia replied: "And would you perhaps, be able to him visit Equestria on a goodwill basis? Maybe bring the older or oldest new Wyvern with him? Show those opposing them more personal evidence to not stop their cause?"

"I, suppose you are correct. But he's paranoid about their safety. What could I possibly invite him over to without raising suspicion?"

"You normally invite ponies who know you to join you wherever on Nightmare Night, correct?"

Looking at her sister, Luna balked a little: "That's only 3 nights away! How is he supposed to get here? Even if he agrees?"

"We'll find out soon." Celestia said.

Narrowing her eyes, Luna asked: "What did you do?"

"Discord was bored, and he agreed a more personal approach could help someone with a reputation like Varkan's. It helped him shed his 'villanous' image." Celestia emphasized the term of villainy.

* * *

**Same time**

**28th October, 1007 ANM**

**Mid Morning, local time**

**Kriau Islands, 300 miles North East of Singapaw**

**Repurposed NEMA air force base.**

**Secret Hephaestus Research facility.**

**Main living quarters, basements.**

"Urghhh, 14, now 16 Wyvern babies, 56 dud eggs."

Varkan had a tedious job today with Hi'mari helping, along with another Hundonesian dog, the frequent assistant, Hakai Jakar.

They were in the basements, where 'waste materials' were disposed of. Basically, they had to dispose of the fire Drake eggs with Wyvern embryos that mostly didn't grow at all, or died halfway through.

Today, they had 3 eggs to dispose of. The most recent fire drake birth by a younger yellow female had yielded expected results. 2 eggs were laid, and were viable. The other 3 eggs simply didn't take at all.

In front of them, the base incinerator.

Grabbing one of the eggs, Hakai Jakar looked at the large egg before asking: "You sure we have to throw these away? We could save food money by-"

"No." Varkan's stern reply came quickly.

"Okay, just suggesting."

He rolled the egg down the chute, knowing it would be properly disposed of in the intense furnace.

Hi'mari picked up a smaller than normal egg in her amphibious hands, commenting: "This one defintiely was a failure. The egg itself was a dud."

Picking up the last egg, this one normal sized by again infertile, Varkan commented: "Many reptiles lay dud eggs like that. I can't be surprised that-"

**POOF!**

A bright blue flash filled the room, and a mismatched creature suddenly appeared.

"Varkan!"

**_CRACK!_**

Having leapt back in absolute shock, Varkan had dropped the egg, shattering its slightly degraded shell on the floor.

The room fell silent, as Hi'mari had barely held her misshapen egg when Discord suddenly appeared.

Nearly fuming, Varkan growled at Discord:

"You are damn lucky that was a dud egg anyway."

Looking down awkwardly at the mess on the basement floor now, Discord sensed the tension diffusing over his sudden appearance: "Yeah, I can tell by the mess it made."  
"What the hell is that thing?"

Hakai Jakar's comment earnt a glare from Discord, but a smirk from Varkan.

"Excuse me! This 'thing', is Discord, Lord of all Chao-"

"How did you get in here? What do you want?" Varkan cut him off, angering Discord a little.

"Ugh, fine. First, I teleported in, your island isn't far enough from land to stop me from getting in at my range. Second, a message from Princess Celestia, with Luna's regards also."

Pausing, Varkan looked at Hi'mari, the Salamander getting the message. She led Hakai up the stairs, urging him: "We need to check on the other gravid drakes now, egg disposal was a one off job today."

Left alone in the basement, Discord explained the plan:

"In short, they want you to come, with one or more older Wyverns, to be invited as Luna's guests. She often does on Nightmare night anyway now that she's more prominent in the courts and Equestria. It may boost your public image and give a personal edge against those wishing to stop your-"

Discord looked at the room, and the spilt egg mess on the floor still.

"Cause. What were you doing here?"

"Waste disposal. We get a lot of dud eggs. But are you serious?" Varkan asked incredulously.

"Princess Luna would consider it an offence to refuse her invitation."

"Princess Luna would've told me about this when she was visiting, and not 3 days before it." Varkan commented back.

Pausing, Discord added in a mutter: "Well, she only just agreed to the idea."

"...Celestia had the idea, didn't she? She is more actively involved in the public push to support me, simply by being more present in talks." Varkan quickly deduced this.

"Don't refuse simply because Celestia had the idea, and sent me as the messenger boy. She'll owe me for that later." Discord muttered the last part to himself.

Pacing for a few moments, Varkan weighed his options. After a few moments, Varkan sighed to himself:

"If it'll help slow the threat messages I see being posted online about this, place. Alright, but on one condition."

"Alright." DIscord said, wanting to be out, as he still had a slight grudge against Varkan for his history.

"I want Kynok there too. I know he's off scot free now anyway."

"Deal."

**POOF!**

With a blue flash, Discord vanished, presumably using a long range teleportation method.

Grimacing, Varkan made a note to call a cleaner to wash this basement floor of the drake egg fluids.

* * *

**Morning**

**29th October 1007 ANM**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

"So what's up with Luna and this year's nightmare night anyway? What's the big deal about Varkan being invited?" Rainbow Dash asked, reclining in her throne.

"Well, he's bringing the oldest Wyvern born to give a more personal view of his efforts. Its been secret so far, so he's taking a leap of faith with the world." Twilight explained. She neglected to mention that Celestia sort of tricked Luna by taking the initiative on this matter.

"Oh I'd love to see what a baby Wyvern looks like. Maybe it'll be adorable." Fluttershy wondered.

"Well at least we'll get to see some other faces. Guess who's coming over also? My brother, Ohmen and Caarim!" Spike announced.

"Not your parents Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Couldn't make it, but they said I'm welcome to visit anytime." Spike reassured them.

"Well I'm certain they'll be able to get back together with Kynok. He's been invited too."

"Ooh, uh, yeah, Lucius is coming from the Empire, so uh, may not be so smooth reunion for them." Twilight recalled.

"Are your brother and Cadance coming with Flurry!?" Pinkie excitedly asked.

"No Pinkie, they won't be coming, and nor will Flurry Heart." Twilight said with a regretful smile.

"Aww, too bad. I really liked her!" The pink mare recalled visiting her with others when they were born, and a month ago when they had to travel north for a social issue the castle highlighted, and stopped by the Empire afterwards. What trouble said Alicorn baby caused relating to the Crystal heart was a story they remembered for the heart-warming, yet troubling time it was.

"Ah'm pretty sure Miss Cheerilee will be mighty pleased Ohmen's comin'. Apple Bloom says she's been in a better mood than normal leading up to Nightmare Night." Applejack said, hinting at the often long distance relationship they were undergoing. At least Ohmen had recovered significantly since his ruptured brain aneurysm in Manehattan's defence a year ago.

"Whatever happens, lets just enjoy it. Who knows, maybe this nightmare night will bring everypony together more than ever." Twilight surmised.

"Especially if some of the guests can be really scary when they wanna be!" Pinkie blurted out.

Looking at her collectively, Pinkie shrugged as she said: "What? They can be, right?"

"I think they'll have a hard time scaring people like Luna does. When they scare, they usually are about to kill or hurt someone." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"I'm sure if Luna has the idea to ask a few of them to help with any events she's hosting for younger ponies, she'll ask them to dial back." Applejack suggested.

"Or she could get them to scare some of the older ponies, ones that can take more hardcore scares." Rainbow Dash suggested.

Up in the ceiling, an unseen Draconeraqus was taking notes to pass on to Luna secretly.

"Oh boy, Luna will thank me for these notes indeed."

Discord snickered as he knew those Mares had given him pointers to pass on to Luna for a Nightmare night she could help make more interesting, within reason.

Certain members she had as 'guests' would have to be reined in more than others, significantly.

Especially as one of the places Luna would visit was a small town like Ponyville that was less hectic than other places. Only by Princess Twilight living there was Luna visiting, as she was with Canterlot, the Empire, and Manehatten.

But Manehatten was more a relief effort celebration, and given the city never slept, they could put on their own festivities too easily. Same with Canterlot and the Empire.

Ponyville would be host to a Nightmare night to not forget, especially with 'foreign input' it would seem, by some of Luna's guests.

Provided, certain reunions and introductions went smoothly beforehoof.

* * *

**Stubborn politics, and a future event setup, given the scenario, timing, and what might be useful as a 'public' relations outing, given Luna's ties to Varkan.**

**Also, Kynok's reunion with Razak and Lucius, oh joy, and Ohmen visiting Ponyville with the 3rd wheel, Caarim.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	5. Ch 5: Solace, Mistrusted Arrivals

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 5: Solace, Mistrusted Arrivals**

* * *

**October 30th, 1007 ANM**

**Late Afternoon**

**Ponyville, Sugarcube Corner**

**Kitchen**

"Phew! Done, finally!"

Slumping against a cabinet, Pinkie had finished her shift in the cafe kitchen. The Sugarcube corner always got intense business orders for custom treats leading up to Nightmare Night, but today was the last day orders were able to be made. Mostly various small cakes, but also chocolate treats in small bags or lots.

As Mr. Cake came wandering back with some basic cafe orders, he looked at the Mare lying on her back on the floor with a smile:

"Finished then?"

"Yep! Every last one is done!"

"You know me or Mrs Cake could've helped with this last batch of orders right?"

Bouncing up, Pinkie hung up her apron as she shook the flour from it:

"Don't be silly, its alright! I know Sundays are busy all day, so more ponies out there to serve the customers!"

"If you say so. By the way, you got a letter."

Handing her the letter, Mr. Cake went back outside with a cart, ready to clean up some tables. Pinkie saw a quick memo from Rarity:

**_Pinkie,_**

**_I've done the girls dresses for the Nightmare Night Masquerade ball 2 days from now, not much, but just some minor alterations to keep them fresh._**

**_I've yet to see you yet, so if you have time, when you've finished work, pop by for a visit?_**

**_Rarity._**

"YAY! I got so many ideas!"

Running upstairs, Pinkie barely saw Pumpkin and Pound cake playing in their room:

"Hey Pinkie, can we-?"

"Lick the spoons? Yep, as long as you clean the bowls and spoons after!"

Within moments, Pinkie was out of the bakery, a small notepad of dress suggestions she'd whipped up in hoof.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Late Afternoon**

**Ponyville, Carousel Boutique**

"Thank you Pinkie. I'll have them ready for the ball in 2 days when we all attend."

"Hey, how come the ball's the day after Nightmare Night again?" Pinkie excitedly asked, as she paused at the doorway.

Putting a hoof to her chin, Rarity recalled: "Some schedule conflict, says she wanted a different celebration in Ponyville the night before on proper Nightmare Night, before an official event."

"Okay! See ya when I see ya!"

Shutting the door, Rarity heard Pinkie bouncing away.

Looking over the notes, she sighed with a remark: "I could do more with her few ideas if she didn't draw them in crayon."

Walking away from the door, a knock suddenly sounded.

Sighing in frustration, she turned around to open the door:

"I said I'll sort out the-oh its you Sweetie Belle, and...Diamond Tiara?"

"Hi.."

Beside Sweetie Belle, stood what Rarity recalled was a frequent bully at the school a few years back. But, ever since Diamond Tiara's mother had been killed in the dragon migration incident in Ponyville, she'd all but disappeared in her 'prominence'.

Apparently, as did Silver Spoon. With one half of their pair crippled, both faded as antagonists to other young ponies.

In fact, she had recently had contact with Diamond Tiara's father, who had requested a business deal. He had grieved his wife's death also, but for a while he shunned Rarity as a potential business partner amidst her rise in prominence.

Her 'dating' a dragon was a bit of a sore spot for him, and Diamond Tiara, in turn, for a good while.

"Uhm, can I help you Diamond?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had anything I could buy for Nightmare Night to wear? Nothing fancy or new, just, something different from what I have."

"Well, I have some spares for sale, I went into costume design anyway this year for a jaunt. But why?" Rarity asked.

Looking at Diamond, Sweetie Belle said quietly: "Well, her mom always helped her pick out her Nightmare Night outfits, family tradition."

"I didn't dress up last year, and, before I get too old for it.." Diamond muttered.

"Will certain dragons I know be an issue?" Rarity asked, not at all angry or accusing. Diamond pawed the ground a little, as she asked: "Please?"

Not having the heart to cause the filly more awkwardness, Rarity surrendered: "Of course."

* * *

**1 hour later**

Diamond Tiara walked off from the boutique, meeting her butler down the road with a bag of her outfit hovering before her.

As Rarity had finished for the day, she had to ask Sweetie Belle as she got out a sandwich as a snack:

"She's changed a lot since a few years ago. If only it had been by some other way."

"Yeah. My and the others saw her having a hard time, and she only had Silver Spoon as her friend. So, we just decided to try and let her mean stuff be in the past."

"That was very mature of you Sweetie, and your friends." Rarity congratulated, proud of her sister.

"Scootaloo wasn't happy at first, but she came around. But she's always been the most hard headed among us." Sweetie commented.

True, there was still inklings of distrust of dragons or draconian races in Ponyville, along with 'foreign' races. But it was largely reduced.

And as with Diamond Tiara and her father, any distrust simmered over time, as the grief that fueled it simmered down in turn.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Panting a little from her long work, Rainbow Dash landed as she finished flapping her wings.

The leaves were falling faster from the orchard trees now, and she had a deal with Applejack in exchange for blowing them away and into the nearby woodlands.

Flying back in a blue blur, Rainbow landed in a skid as she bolted to the cider barrel Apple Bloom stood by.

"Okay, leaves done for this week!"

"That was fast." Apple Bloom remarked, pouring the cider from the barrel into the mug.

"Of course, I was doing it?"

The cider barrel suddenly squirted loudly, as the cider tap ran dry. The mug was only halfway full.

Hearing the hiss, Applejack wandered out, some chicken feed bags slung over her back:

"Ah warned yah we'd run out of cider today Dash. We need ta' brew some more before its ready."

"How long does that take?" Rainbow asked, peering worryingly at the half full mug.

"'Bout a week, maybe two."

Going bug eyed, Rainbow Dash groaned loudly, remarking as if a tragedy occurred:

"Every time I want this cider I never get enough."

As Big Mac walked past, he saw Rainbow Dash fly off annoyed, though she'd chugged the half mug of cider before leaving.

"Ah think she may be addicted to that stuff."

"Yep."

Shrugging, Applejack had to comment: "Well, there are worse things to be hooked on I guess."

Inside the Apples Kitchen, Applejack was looking over the Nightmare Moon treat recipe Pinkie suggested, Candied Apples, or Toffee Apples in other countries. Simply put, they were Apples coated in either toffee or a sugary syrup, at hot temperatures, on a stick.

"Alright Winona, this stuff might be a little too sweet for a dog."

Applejack's playful comment as she stirred the mix made the dog's tail wag in excitement still. She panted excitedly as Big Mac walked into the kitchen, smelling the mixture already.

Grabbing a small test apple chunk from the tray, Applejack handed it in her hoof for Big Mac to try:

"How is it?"

Tasting the apple chunk, he grimaced a little as he shook his head: "Too, sweet."

"I don't get it. Ah put the sugar in myself."

"Whuh?" You're crazy sis, I put the sugar in while you we out giving Rainbow Dash the work." Apple Bloom overheard, as she entered the kitchen.

"Nope, ah put the sugar in when ya'll went out to check on Miss Dash's progre-oh."

Big Mac fell quiet, as the 3 siblings realised their error.

"What's the idea putting the sugar in without saying?" Applejack asked.

"Ah thought you knew I did." Apple Bloom commented.

"Yep, me too."

"..Dangit.."

Looking at the pot of hot syrup-like mix sitting in the heated pot, Applejack ordered: "Applebloom, get some corn flour. Big Mac, water. We can dilute it I guess."

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Fluttershy's cottage**

"-after that, I helped Mr. Grizzly find a nice cozy cave for him to spend the winter in when the cold comes. He's been eating a lot in preparation for his hibernation, along with all the bears he knows."

"Riveting." Discord commented dryly.

"But why are you here Discord?" Fluttershy asked, as she put down her tea. Nearby, Angel folded his little arms in annoyance. He didn't like Discord coming and stealing her attention, as he always seemed to do.

"Well, with arranging that masked ball in two days, the palace has been so chaotic. But not the fun kind of chaos, the 'shouted at if you mess up' sort of chaos. And personally, Celestia said herself that my brand of magic could lend itself better to Nightmare Night here, where things are more laid back, or wild."

"But what about the visitors coming? Oh, I heard it was you that went to see the Wyvern babies that have been born. What were they like?"

"Well, I didn't see them. I went straight to Varkan, and he was busy helping dispose of eggs that, I guess, didn't take to become Wyverns. And, he got a bit angry when my entrance made him drop one."

His face suddenly morphed into Varkan's head, as he spoke in a deep voice: _"You're damn lucky that was a dud egg."_

"Oh dear, but he is coming, right?"

"Yes, he is. And I've got my eye on him."

"You should give him a chance Discord." Fluttershy urged.

"Urgh, Luna says that too. Personally, I think she's gotten a little too close to him. I guess being the only Princess to go to his no longer secret base may well hint at something." Discord suggested.

Now Fluttershy was really interested, as she put down her tea cup:

"You're not saying she may be interested in him, are you?"

After a pause, Discord burst out laughing, wiping a tear from his eye as he added:

"Of course not. If anything, I'll bet Luna knows him better and won't like him all the more. As if he could ever treat anyone nicely. Ha!" Discord commented, his tone darkening in each sentence.

"But you were mean once."

"I was chaotic, selfish, but I never went out of my way to hurt anyone for the sake of it. Anyone hurt by my chaos was, ahem, collateral. Unlike Varkan, who actually went out of his way to harm others if it suited his needs." Discord reminded her. He still had a slight sore spot about his past, even after all these years.

"Celestia seems to think he can be trusted." Fluttershy pointed out.

"She's always seen the best in anypony, and knows when to take a joke. Those that don't like me say its the only reason, aside from brainwashing, that she fell for my charms."

Putting his cup down, Discord looked at his paw as he muttered: "Probably right, not many understand my antics."

"So, will you and she be at the masquerade?" Fluttershy asked as Angel impatiently tapped the floor with his foot.

"What's the point? Some of the non-ponies there won't be able to disguise themselves, not like me at least."

A sudden flash of blue, and before Fluttershy a black Wyvern was stood, clad in a sort of tuxedo with a silly eye mask on. Varkan spoke in Discord's voice then:

"What sort of pony wouldn't recognise this, or anyone else not a pony?"

As Discord reappeared as himself, Fluttershy raised an eyebrow, commenting: "I thought you'd not like to disguise yourself?"

"Oh heavens no. I'll be going au natural at this do."

Fluttershy blushed slightly as Discord's statement had an unintended double entendre.

"...aside from a suit at least."

A loud squeak punctured the air, as Angel threw his carrot at the irritating Draconeraqus.

"Angel, no! Apologize!" Fluttershy admonished, but the rabbit shook his head as he glared at Discord.

The carrot hovered in front of Discord's face, pointing at Angel now. The carrot then sprouted a set of sharp teeth, as Discord said teasingly:

"Yes, that was rude.."

"Discord, he didn't mean it."

"Of course he did! That rabbit's had a grudge against me from day one!"

Angel stuck his tongue out at Discord as Fluttershy calmed both of them down.

* * *

**Evening**

**October 30th, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

Servants rushed back and forth, preparing the hall for the gala two days in advance. These events took a lot of preparation time, but Luna insisted the hall and other relevant places be ready a day early. She wanted minimal requirements to make it ready the day before, because she had more flamboyant plans that the 'gentry' and upper classes may not necessarily view as desirable.

"And ensure the musicians play the selected pieces I put forwards. I know they're unorthodox, but they will set the mood better."

"Yes Princess."

The servant backed away as he began to find the musicians' leader, while Luna oversaw the gala preparations.

The Evening was suitable, as both Celestia and Luna would be awake then,

"I really hope your changes are wise. A little more feckless flamboyance at these stiff galas may well liven up the place."

Captain Edmund Blacksaddler drawled as he stood nearby, overseeing the gala himself before Luna showed up recently.

"I thought these sort of events might be up your alley." Luna asked, knowing the 'stuck up' nose Blacksaddler seemed to have to some lower class events.

"Oh no Princess. If I might be so bold, between the upper class snobbery, and lower class drivel that accompanies each level's celebrations, there's a happy medium where I'm unfortunately stuck in."

"Well, we can't please everyone." Luna said, walking off to find her sister.

Looking at the fancy decor, Blacksaddler rolled his eyes. The main reason he was allowed leeway in his superiority, though it was more a case of sarcasm and wit, was due to his exemplary service as Captain of the Guard.

Turning about, he saw Baldrek standing there, the donkey having been 'drafted' to help with preparations of the gala.

"Alright mister B, the flower pots are all in place in the entrance hall, and the carpets are so clean that I could eat off them."

"You'd eat off a public bathroom floor Baldrek, you'll have to convince me better than that."

"Mistah B, you know those sort of comments hurt. Even if they are true at times."

"Well the truth hurts. Besides, I wish I was you, not having to come here on the gala."

"You banned me from coming."

"Because you need to be told not to, for your own good. Anyway you're not missing much, a bunch of stuck up Upper Class twits, twats and tarts all parading their fancy dress and seeing whose nose could be turned up furthest, as if they were trying to headbutt the ceiling. Almost makes me wish someone would cause a little mayhem here, I know Celestia is known for it on rare occa-."

"Uh, Mr. B, Celestia is..."

Turning around, Blacksadder saw a White Alicorn looking at him, a playfully stern look on her face.

"Your majesty, I-I meant it with all well intentions and...ah." Blacksaddler's voice broke a little as he bowed.

Roughly, he tugged Baldrek into a bow, the donkey going low too.

"Its alright Captain. And I trust this is your servant."

"Baldrek ma'am." The donkey said lowly.

Standing up, Blacksaddler ordered Baldrek; "Baldrek, I need you to go to the kitchens. I heard about some staff who called in sick."

The donkey wandered off on his command, as Celestia commented:

"He seems like a loyal servant."

"One of few reasons I tolerate his other problems, mostly hygiene."

Dismissing Blacksaddler's comments, Celestia then saw a purple Alicorn joining them:

"Ah, yes. Captain, I need you to meet some guests from the Oceanic area with Twilight, get them settled into their quarters for the night. Some of them want to avoid the public eye for now."

"Spike's already down there with some of them, as is Lucius from the crystal Empire." Twilight offered. Gesturing to the entrance hall doorway, she asked:

"Shall we."

"Yes of course Princess Twilight."

As Blacksaddler and Twilight made off to greet the visitors, Celestia wandered away to find a certain nephew of hers.

"He's been cooperating well enough now. I also had the Lioness and Black Mamba he was partnered with in Mutthico sent to the Indo-Burmese region, for their citizenship reward."

Prince Blueblood explained to Celestia, while she asked about Kynok. He was charged with him, though the secret service, namely the Ministry of Internal Security, was more directly hooves-on with the Wyvern former criminal:

"And I take it he's stayed on because Varkan is coming here." Blueblood then asked, wondering why he's been told to hold Kynok until now under custody, using the MIS as his hooves.

"Yes, and the oldest of the Wyvern clones. Only one I heard."

Celestia's remark troubled Blueblood, as he explained while making sure they weren't overheard as easily up on the balcony:

"I've been hearing rumours, in the intelligence community. Various threats being made against Hephaestus, and the Oceanic Alliance. A lot of people aren't happy at how much influence someone like Varkan has had, even if he was stoking fires of revolution and politics that were already brewing. And the cloning efforts he'll be touting are a sort of image of all their worries put together."

Blueblood looked at Celestia, asking with uncertainty: "I need to ask you one more time. After everything, even the Manehatten incident, and his ties of inadvertently creating this Entity creature, do you trust Varkan?"

Peering out, Celestia queitly remarked as she saw the Nightmare Night gala, set for the day after, being finished up for today:

"I trust his organisation, and the Oceanic Alliance. But, I feel the Entity is a common enemy helping unite us. If it hadn't been for the dragon migration and everything after, given actions taken against us shortly beforehand, I don't know where we'd stand otherwise."

She was referring to the artefact raids and EMP attack on Canterlot in early 1005 ANM, which was waged by Hephaestus mercenaries as a publicity stunt, and a political statement. The Oceanic Alliance's formation was punctuated by a non-lethal strike against the perceived leading world power, just by their supreme magic abilities alone.

"If I'm honest, I don't trust Varkan on his own. But I'm willing to give him chances to prove he can be. But, I fear I'll never trust him completely."

Blueblood heard his aunt's uncertainty, even with all her years of experience. He was nowhere near as long lived, but he offered what advice he could:

"Trust isn't black and white. Sometimes, its best to never trust someone 100 per cent, even those you care about the most. Anypony can change, even in ways you can't see, for better or worse. Its inevitable, so trust should be just as fluid."

Blueblood's words were ringing true to her, given Celestia's centuries of solo rule.

But the masquerade, and Varkan's state with his ambition of cloning more of his kind bearing fruit, she may get more insight into the true Wyvern that Varkan was.

* * *

**Evening**

**October 30th, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Side Gardens**

The visitors that came all the way from the Oceanic Alliance flew by long range flight to Las Pegasus, then took a short flight to Canterlot, chartered quickly of course.

Razak and Spike greeted each other in a friendly manner, the brothers wanting to catch up. Razak had spent much of his time with his parents in Sri Draka, his role as a Hephaestus Mercenary less active recently.

As Lucius had been there too, he'd regaled his story of being head of security at the Crystal Empire for Cadance and Shining Armour. Of course circumstances he'd rather not say had him trapped in a cave during the infamous 'Flurry incident' up there.

"Well, they send their regards at least. But she's really a hoof full for Cadance, she insists on being the parent, not any servants."

"I thought she would." Twilight guessed. Flurry Heart had become Cadance's jewel in her life, but she would return to her duties when she was a little older. Shining was happy to take on some of her duties, given that Lucius could fully maintain order on their behalf.

"Who'd have thought a practical copy of Sombra would be helping maintain the Crystal Empire after so long?" Spike remarked.

"Watch it, Sombra was a tyrant. I'm just a hardass." Lucius muttered. he knew he was a hardass of a trainer and security leader, but he got the job done.

"Maybe I'll drop by them. My parents want to go north to see them soon." Twilight smiled, wondering how her parents would react to being grandparents. Her mother had been hoping for this certainly.

Up ahead, a sound of footsteps came, as Kynok first emerged around a corner.

Razak and Lucius stared back, mix feeling from both of them and Kynok.

"Uhmm, how've you both been?" Kynok asked, trying to break the ice.

Voices then sounded behind them, as they came around the corner:

"Is tha' them?"

"Yes, just remember to be on best behaviour. We need to be careful around here, some people here aren't friendly."

A black Wyvern male rounded the hedgerow corner, him and his guests having been led around the back, away from prying eyes.

Beside Varkan, Faral Kol stood imposingly, her grey Komodo form matching his in size.

On Varkan's back, a much smaller Wyvern, akin to a young filly in size, sat, her claws holding onto him.

Looking at the little Wyvern girl, Razak blinked a few times: "It worked. Wow, just."

"Finally." Lucius muttered.

Spike stood still, as he thought she looked quite cute. Walking forwards, Twilight asked in a friendly tone:

"Is that the oldest?"

"Lela, 10 months old." Varkan said, making sure she had a firm grip on his back.

"Hi.."

* * *

**Evening**

**October 30th, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Throne room**

Luna smiled as Lela hid behind Varkan's leg, the little Wyvern girl afraid of all these new faces. Varkan and Faral, along with the others, were staying at the palace overnight, before they went to Ponyville, then some of them back to the Masquerade ball the day after that.

Obviously, Lela was too young to attend such a ball, but Luna insisted she see the Nightmare Night celebration, a more child friendly event.

"She's adorable." Luna commented.

"...Yes.." Varkan replied coolly, as he laid a set of claws on Lela's less developed wings, while she cautiously looked at Luna.

Beside Luna, Celestia couldn't help but feel happy for Varkan. But he looked at her, and then said with a straight face:

"She's 10 months old. Tell some of the congress members and allies they think she doesn't deserve the right to live, a child."

Taken aback, Celestia urged him: "We will, but there's no need for such tones here."

"I know, its just, I'd feel better not being here, with her too."

"She'll get to know some of the world, and the world will see her and your kind as people, not threats."

Celestia's urging scared Lela a little, as she quietly asked her 'father':

"Who these scary ladies?"

Varkan snorted ever so slightly, as he urged Lela as he spoke to her before the princesses: "These are Princesses, rulers of Equestria. Trust me, they're not scary."

With a little yawn, Lela clung to Varkan's leg, but with that he admitted: "She's jetlagged, I best get her to bed."

As he turned, Celestia said with sincerity: "She's beautiful. As are the others I expect."

He couldn't help it, but as he left with Lela, he let loose the odd comment:

"Now you know what you nearly destroyed."

The doors suddenly slammed shut, scaring Lela into hiding into Varkan's chest:

"You apologize to her!" Luna urged.

"Sister, please, he's right. He's right." Celestia urged.

"No, he can't just say things like that to you, when you're sticking your neck out for him to protect ones like the child he's holding right now."

Looking at Varkan, Luna saw him quickly admit as he soothed Lela a little:

"I'm sorry, but it won't happen again. Just, you know how sensitive I am to your sister and anything to do with my kind."

"That doesn't excuse such cruel insults." Luna said.

"I am trying to help Varkan, but help me by being gracious at least." Celestia asked.

Sighing a little, Varkan admitted: "I'm just on edge, being here, with Lela. You don't know how protective of my kind I am. I'd kill to protect them."

"If you let us help, it won't come to that." Celestia said, almost pleading at this point.

Stiffly nodding in agreement, Varkan wandered off, Lela soothed in his arms/wings by now.

Looking at Celestia, Luna shook her head: "His paranoia is something to be reckoned with. Maybe him being forced out after only just over a year wasn't a good idea."

"He may not trust others, be we can get more people to trust his cause. If not him, then the future ones like her deserve." Celestia said.

Luna just wished Varkan was more open to trusting people. He seemed to be very tense when removed from his own habitat, in this case, his laboratory.

He was like a cornered animal in Equestria right now, with Lela under his guard. It explained why he had Faral Kol come with him. He needed someone extremely trustworthy.

But if luck held, he would be proved wrong.

* * *

**A long chapter, delayed due to length.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	6. Ch 6: Pre-Nightmare unity

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 6: Pre-Nightmare Unity**

* * *

**October 31st, 1007 ANM**

**Late Morning**

**Ponyville train station.**

Odd looks were thrown their way as they made their way out of the station, but Ohmen and Caarim quickly came to greet them at the station.

"You made it then?" Faral asked, as she dumped her bag on the platform.

"Yeah, got here this morning. We're already set in." Ohmen commented.

"And he's met that teacher already." Caarim remarked, the cobra smirking as the Unicorn, managing a disguise despite his slight difficulty now. He got lucky in recovering from his ruptured brain aneurysm.

Varkan couldn't help but smile as Lela looked around in awe at the new sights, sounds and smells. The little Wyvern girl was perched on his back, and happily stayed there often.

Looking at her friend, Faral couldn't help but crack a smile at Varkan's changed mood. He was on edge being in Equestria with her, but it was obvious how much he cared about her well being.

Nearby though, Kynok was somewhat indifferent to Lela. He eyed up Varkan frequently though, just as Razak and Lucius watched Kynok in turn.

Twilight had disembarked on a carriage ahead with Spike, and saw her guards from the palace turn up.

"Princess." Flash bowed.

"Commander." Twilight suppressed a blush at Flash's bow, even though they'd long been a pair, certainly for over a year now.

The other guard beside Flash Sentry gestured for those visiting to follow them to the palace.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Friendship Palace**

Set up in their guest rooms, the Hephaestus visitors were left to unwind a little.

Peering out of his own room, Ohmen remarked with some memories of his childhood as a Unicorn, Charge Bolt:

"Nightmare Night. I wonder what its like since I last saw it happen?"

Nearby, Caarim looked at Ohmen, commenting: "No, the children would be scared of your real form."

Turning to the King Cobra, Ohmen growled a little: "What did I tell you about reading my mind?"

"I can't help it if your anxieties go off like a mental bullhorn." Caarim said in mock surrender. Sighing, Ohmen made sure he was in Unicorn form, as he began leaving the room:

"I'm going out. I promised Cheerilee to meet her after her school teaching finished."

"This early?" Caarim asked.

"Apparently school shuts early here on Nightmare Night. Same with my old childhood school." Ohmen remarked, as he left the building.

"You sure you don't need me there? I know you've recovered well but still-"

"No Caarim. Besides, you can go do your own thing anyway." Ohmen said. Leaving the King Cobra in the room they were sharing, Ohmen left to meet with Cheerilee at the school house.

* * *

**Meeting room**

Princess Luna had teleported into the castle meeting room, where the central table now had a few magical projections of some of Luna's ideas to play up her NIghtmare Night traditions.

"Zecora is in as usual, but I had some thoughts about mixing things up a little with some guests we have."

Luna then showed some images of ideas she had:

"I know my scares are good for the younger fillies, but I go overboard if I try ti scare older ponies for fun."

In one image, a much more intense version of Luna's nightmare moon facade sent a group of teenage ponies screaming for their lives, but not in the fun way as her lesser attempts with younger fillies did.

"So, I had the idea to ask some of the guests to help, and possibly give ideas to spook or scare people." Luna said.

Sharing a few looks between the other girls, Rarity was first to ask: "Is that a good idea? Some of them don't really know the meaning of restraint."

"I dunno, maybe some of them being naturally scary can work in their favour here, and they might have fun." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Of they might play up stereotypes." Twilight pointed out.

"That's why they'll be disguised or hidden. I already have Ohmen's help with an idea, involving you Pinkie, or namely, the Cakes' kitchen and cafe."

"Oh, so that's why he was asking about it." Pinkie knocked her hoof on her forehead in realisation.

Luna shared some other ideas, but she eventually decided, maybe its better if we get their suggestions:

* * *

"Something involving the lake, the one with the bridge in the town centre. Some sort of haunted lagoon maybe. I could be a creature that lurks in it or something."

Razak's suggestion was sound, but he then asked Spike:

"Maybe two creatures?"

"You'll get filthy Spike." Rarity remarked, but Spike didn't feel like it anyway: "I'll pass. I don't feel like lurking in a pond for hours on end."

"Won't it be cold?" Applejack asked.

A small spurt of flames vented from Razak's nostrils, which prompted her reply:

"Nevermind."

* * *

"Some sort of possession trick? I can control them, make them think its a demon of sorts or something?" Caarim asked.

"You got that idea from many exorcism movies didn't you?" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Yeah." Caarim admitted, his hood falling a little.

"I didn't say it was a bad idea." Rainbow added quickly.

"Don't be too good at it, or you may traumatise somepony." Luna warned.

* * *

"Haunted black smoke." Lucius stated.

"I already do that for the kids." Luna jabbed back.

"I'll drag people into the undergrowth or into dark alleys with it." Lucius retorted.'

"And?" Twilight asked, not liking where this was going.

Pausing, Lucius realised: "Uh, that's it. I just keep them quiet, put them to sleep or something. Make it seem like something took them for a few minutes."

"Again, be careful with that idea." Luna urged.

* * *

"-they find the bodies of the na-uh, ponies they went out with, bloodied up and such, and they have to not get caught before the 2 hours after midnight. Maybe hang bodies from trees, or put body parts on display-"

"Fake body parts?" Flutteshy asked, trembling at the mere ideas Kynok was mentioning.

"...Do you want them to be fake?"

"YES!" Luna stressed. Snickering, Kynok said: "Look, you asked for an idea, just put disclaimers or some crap for anyone that dares come on my 'challenge'. Besides, like I'd risk a sentence again after getting off recently. And I know how hard some teens are to scare, I sure could take a lot."

"But didn't ya only really become an adult say, 4 or so years ago?"

"In body yes, and mind. But trust me, this idea is gold." Kynok said.

"It sounds like a psychopath devised it, sans the fake bodies. What will the bodies be made of?"

"Real pony. Just put a really convincing stun spell on them or something, so I'll need a good Unicorn on hand."

"We'll think about it." Luna replied coolly.

"Oh come on! You approved other plans, even Caarim's. Mind control possession? That's less extreme than my old scare-with-bodies trick?"

"Its not the plan, its-" Kynok cut off Luna, while Spike knew what he would say anyway.

"The source. I get it, I'm the bad guy, the rebel, the one who goes too far." Kynok muttered.

Pulling out his chair, Kynok mock bowed to Luna, as he muttered: "Nags."

Rolling her eyes, Luna asked: "Do you have any other ideas?"

Pausing, Kynok replied: "Well, I had one, but Faral and I thought it up together."

* * *

"-based of a Komodo tale, of how some legends were build up, and even suppressed, because of the horror stories. So, here's what we thought of."

Faral explained their idea:

"We spread lies about a 'forgotten' serial killer in Ponyville, or who came to Ponyville as part of his killing spree. We have a tour, explaining everything he did, and then we show the graves of the ones he murdered, say, about 240 years ago."

"But there were no serial killers in Ponyville's history." Twilight said.

"That's why the fake tombstones will be placed before nightfall, and then removed the day after. A Nightmare Night prank." Kynok said.

"And where are these tombstones?" Applejack asked.

"We already got them ready. It didn't take long, a little secluded stone on the ground, covered in moss and worn out."

"I carved the text." Faral added.

A few minutes later, and Kynok had a sheet of paper in hand, saying what the stones would read:

"Okay, about 3 different ones, 2 mares and a stallion, all killed in 767 ANM. Basic epitaphs and so on, but all have a little carved grafitti mark on them by the killer, saying: "He, or she, screamed when I did it."

Looking at each other, Applejack said: "Ah think that's better."

Folding his wings, Kyok muttered: "Spoilsports, go with the easy plan."

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Friendship palace**

Varkan came in, but not for an idea proposal. He simply wished to speak to certain of them privately.

He was at least comfortable enough to let the others take care of Lela while he talked.

* * *

"Oh, I think she likes you Spike. Look out Rarity."

Applejack teased them, as Lela climbed up to Spike as she was curiously feeling his spines.

"Only because he's scaly I'll wager." Rarity smiled, but she found the little Wyvern slightly adorable. Especially compared to her 'origin'.

Gently grabbing Lela off his back, Spike put her down on the table nearby, as Fluttershy came up to the little Wyvern,

"Can you speak Lela?"

"..Yeah.."

"Ooh, she's absolutely adorable." Rarity gushed, as she gently pinched Lela's cheek.

Grumbling in annoyance, Lela nipped her hoof quickly, giggling as she winced:

"She but me!"

"Don' like being pinched." Lela muttered.

"Oh now, that's no reason to bit her little one." Fluttershy rubbed Lela's back with a hoof, as the Wyvern girl looked around at the colourful ponies, and lone dragon, with her.

"Where Var?"

"Var? Oh, you mean your dada!" Pinkie said.

"No, Var."

"Dada."

"Var. He says his name is Vark, Varka, uh, Var."

Looking at the others, Pinkie asked: "Who calls their parent by their first name?"

"Maybe cus' he's not really her father, not fully." Applejack explained. She certainly had a few traits similar to Varkan, but only on the outside. Inside, she was very genetically different to him. Her scales were a gun metal grey, not black, and her eyes were a bright orange colour, not blood red.

Flying down, Rainbow Dash gently pawed at Lela's underdeveloped wings:

"Maybe you'll be a good flier kid. Follow me when I'm a wonderbolt and-"

Nearby, someone entered the room, and Lela said excitedly:

"Ky!"

Looking up, Kynok saw the looks the 5 mares and Spike had around Lela:

"What? I just forgot this plan for a fake grave. And yes, she has her name for me."

"Ky is Var when he grumpy."

"You got that right kid." Rainbow said, laughing at Lela's innocent remark. As the other girls present laughed, Spike too seeing the funny side of it, Kynok had approached Lela, and knelt down his head to her level on the table:

"I've known you for a day, and I'm glad you're the only one who can talk so far."

"Grumpy."

"...You're lucky you're a cute little kid."

Kynok then said: "Oh, and ponies really like it when you bite their hooves real hard."

"Really?"

"No!" Rarity wasn't believing what Kynok was convincing an impressionable toddler to do.

"Yeah, but only once each. That's why the purple one there is grumpy about it now."

Smirking a little, Kynok got up to leave with the plans he came in for.

Reaching forwards, Pinkie said: "He's just a meanie mcgrumpy pants, don't listen to your big broth-"

**Chomp!**

Lela bit down on Pinkie's hoof hard, as her underdeveloped teeth didn't draw any blood from the fleshline above the hoof. Laughing, Pinkie wagged her head in front of Lela:

"Ahahah, no, we don't like that."

"Didn't that hurt?" Applejack asked.

"Nah, Gummy's teeth have been coming in more and more. His bites make hers seem like nothing." Pinkie explained.

"Really?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, he's been going through his play balls a little quickly recently."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Early Afternoon**

**Sugarcube Corner**

Sitting in his small enclosure, heat controlled, the now 4 foot Green Alligator, Gummy gnawed at the toy ball in his mouth, enjoying it immensely as he gurgled/growled while he chewed it in his teeth filling mouth.

In Pinkie's room's waste bin, 2 shredded toy balls from the last 2 weeks lay at the bottom.

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

**Friendship Castle, observatory balcony.**

A few guards were nearby, given the observatory was a potential entry point for intrusion into the castle.

But Luna had invited Varkan up here for a good reason, his paranoid behaviour. They'd been debating, and it came down to Luna sharing her way of coping with paranoia about becoming Nightmare Moon again. It wasn't the same reason per say, but paranoia shared traits regardless or reason.

"Yes, yes I know. But, you understand why I had that outburst at you? And tell Lela I'm sorry I scared her."

"Already done. But, I was out of line there. And, well, I've never been good at social skills, even before all of, well, this matter of my race dying out began. I'm not like you or many in this country, not as trusting, or, well, happy." Varkan admitted, as he looked up at the clouds moving away in the distance.

"But I saw you happy with the young Wyverns, at that lab. You are happier now." Luna reminded him. Looking at her, Varkan paused as he considered his next sentence:

"Well, yes. But like I said, I may not be as on edge if I didn't have Lela to worry about while I'm here. The others are back at the well guarded lab, but here, she's entirely in my hands. That scares me."

"But you have many helping your cause, even if many oppose it. You didn't think I liaised with you because it was a pleasure visit did you?" Luna asked, seeing some distant Nightmare Night decorations going up around the town hall.

"No, but I did do something to thank you for, well, being the face of support for ponykind. I, didn't know what to give you as a thank you, but, it just came to me."

He leant against the railing, commenting: "Lela is a name from Wyvern tongue, an old dialect, even before they started dying by the disease, and genocide for the disease and fear of its spread, and so on. It means 'born of the night'."

"That's, oh, I don't know what to say."

"She was hatched near midnight actually. It seemed right."

Feeling a little honoured now, Luna looked out over the quaint town, speaking to him: "I, I was never fully accepted for a few months, even years. Nightmare moon was one of the first times I was really accepted for who I was, at least once a year at first."

Varkan guessed with some sympathy: "Tonight means a lot to you? Like my biannual visits to my city home."

"Did you go this year?" Luna asked.

"I got distracted from it, the string of successes. Maybe next time, and I may bring hands in to help me with that hanger graveyard I've been working on myself."

Luna still recalled the haunted city, radioactive to a lethal degree without a suit or magic/radiation strengthened skin like a Wyvern's or a dragon's.

"Distracted from mourning by success. That's not a bad thing to you is it?"

"No. I guess not." Varkan replied.

Musing for a moment, Luna then turned to Varkan suddenly: "Surely you weren't so much different from who you are now? Is there anything you still have of your old self? Before all this started to your race?"

"I was always a good listener, good thinker. My mother said she married my father because of that."

"Did you have anyone in your youth? Whenever that was?"

"Not really. I was a little shy. Even when I joined the New Gryphon volunteer corps when the Salaman army invaded, the girls didn't pay me much heed."

"Salaman army? That was in the Second Great War. How old are you?"

"I joined 932 ANM, a year into the war, as soon as I was old enough, 14 years old, Wyvern maturity. So, I'm 89 years old."

"You look good for 89." Luna admitted.

"And you look good for whatever plus 1000." Varkan shot back humorously.

Sharing a laugh, Luna asked Varkan then: "So, have you ever seen a Nightmare Night before, even with the additions the others have brought in?"

"Why do you think I came here? If it was only that masquerade ball, I'd have refused."

Luna raised an eyebrow at Varkan, before he added:

"Politely of course."

Laughing again, Luna looked out at the town, saying: "What better place to step things up this year, then where my first true Nightmare Night occurred a few years back."

* * *

**And now this lead up to Nightmare Night is done, and some of the character building is in lieu of events that will happen later in this story.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	7. Ch 7: Neo Nightmare Night

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 7: Neo-Nightmare Night**

* * *

**Sunset,**

**Early Evening**

**October 31st, 1007 ANM**

**Ponyville, lakeside**

Looking out at the lake, Razak sucked up his pride as he saw Kynok rubbing the camo paint over his black scales.

"You ready?"

They were both hidden in the reeds, about to take their roles in a Nightmare Night 'prank'. Namely, the creature in the swamp scare Razak had proposed. But, in a practicality twist, Faral had suggested marrying the idea to Kynok and hers, mostly hers, old serial killer fake tale.

Rubbing mud on his last exposed purple scales, Razak commented: "I didn't think this would be the first thing I do, after you took a runner on us."

Pausing, Kynok was quiet for a bit, before muttering: "Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. But, I get it if-."

"No problem."

"...That's it? No grudge, no yelling?" Kynok asked.

Smiling a little, Razak turned to Kynok, lightly grabbing him by the shoulders. Swiftly, he headbutted Kynok:

"ARGH!"

Then hurled him out into the water.

"WHOA!"

Kynok was thrown out into the lake, a tremendous splash rising as he landed. Thankfully, the mud coloured paint clung to his scales well enough to not wash off as quickly. Rising out of the neck high water, swimming depth for a pony, Kynok rubbed his head as he growled.

"What the hell!?"

Razak waded in, commenting: "Now we're even. I forgave you long ago, mostly. That was what you deserved."

"Fine. Let's get going. Its sunset."

Submerging, the now brown dragon and Wyvern swam under the water, heading for separate areas in the small lake.

The sun set in the distance, and soon enough, Luna raised the moon, unseen, from Twilight's castle.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Evening**

**Ponyville, town square**

Decorative mist flooded the town centre, where the opening ceremony of Nightmare Night began as usual.

Zecora, decked out in her, as some called it, 'spooking attire', had ushered the fillies and colts away, but called out loud as a final like:

"But do not assume, little fillies and colts."

"Some frights will be small, others something more."

"Horrors will arise for all, children or adults."

"The Nightmare's new tricks, terrifying to the core."

The smoke swirled a little, and the Zebra disappeared off.

Looking around, this being their final year before they moved into older filly years by culture, Sweetie Belle wondered:

"What did Zecora mean, new tricks?"

"I'm sure she's exaggerating. I guess Luna wanted to mix things up a bt this year. I'm ready for them, whatever they are!" Scootaloo declared.

The CMC's suddenly noticed a group of older colts and fillies gathering around an adult Unicorn, who looked a little unnerved.

"Wha' happened?" Applebloom asked.

They approached, and the crowds heard what he was saying:

"They just disappeared, as soon as the sun went down. I called out, but they just looked right at the forest and walked in. I went after the, but they walked on. But they were heading right for a huge dark, thing! I barely got away!"

The deep voiced Unicorn, with a dark grey flank and black mane, was in a bit of a panic.

"Whoa, it must've taken them." An older colt's voice called out.

Off to the side, Applebloom saw their teacher, Cheerliee, accompanied by a familiar face:

"Ohmen!"

They ran over to the pair, as Cheerilee was nudged subtly by Ohmen:

"Play along."

"You heard? Something took some ponies out in the forest!" Sweetie Belle cried out, a little fearful now.

Thinking for a moment, Cheerliee quickly suggested: "Get Pipsqueak, he has good ties to Princess Luna, ask if its her doing or not."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Ponyville, market square, Nightmare Fair**

The town was in a slightly tense atmosphere, but the party antics went on. It was assumed the teens had simply wandered off into the woods, as not much time had passed. Every year there was those that ventured into the forest as a joke.

As was natural, Princess Luna took part in some activities at the fair. She had more free time this year than normal, as others were thoroughly spooking the town. Perhaps a little too well.

Beside her, Pipsqueak, one colt she's taken a liking too, had asked the pertinent question, whether these things were her doing.

Her stern face accompanied her reply:

"I am not doing these things, but its been said that spirits, or ghosts, can come out and frolic in the living world tonight. Good, or bad."

"Bad, spirits.." Pipsqueak whispered.

Around them, the gaming activities had quietened as Luna admitted these things weren't her doing.

"It must be the spirit of Hookhoof!"

A random shout had gone up, the pony that called it unknown.

Within the crowds, Diamond Tiara looked at Silver Spoon, wondering as the Crusaders were within earshot:

"Hookhoof?"

Princess Luna trotted off, feigning worry as the knew the seeds had been planted.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Ponyville, pond bridge park**

"Yeah, right, old Hookclaw. Who is this Hookclaw anyhow?" A teen Earth Pony colt, keen on arcade games, Button Mash, walked over the bridge.

"I heard he was once a blacksmith in Ponyville, long before anyone else was around. But, I wonder why he's not mentioned much?" Another teen colt, with an afro like brown Mane, Blade runner, walked with him.

As they walked over the bridge, in the dark pond waters below, something made a loud splash and ripples.

"What the?"

Rushing over, Button Mash looked over the edge, barely able to see into the water.

Out of the water, a dark coloured shape floated to the surface, two eyes blankly staring back.

"Mash, we should-"

Blade Runner was cut short, as a dripping form climbed over the other side of the bridge, gurgling as its clawed hands snatched him and Button Mash before leaping off into the water, like a demented dolphin.

Their panicked screams, and the thrashing splashes in the pond, drew attention. Then, the pond was silent, the water stilling at an seemingly unnatural fast rate.

* * *

**Ponyville outskirts, lake cavern.**

Where the river flowed through Ponyville, further upstream it had a small cave inlet, where a dried up river in the past had formed a cave in a small hill.

Swimming quickly, Razak threw Button Mash and Blade Runner onto the shoreline, the two colts coughing as they came to.

"What happen-AHHH!"

Backing up, they saw the brown coated dragon raise his hands in defense:

"Uh, Happy Nightmare Night?"

Staring at the dragon blankly, they were shocked as a brown Wyvern surfaced nearby, jabbing to the cave:

"Party's in there. I'm off to get more ponies in on it."

With a splash, the wyvern disappeared underwater, his nostrils above the water like a crocodile's.

As Razak left, Button Mash and Blade Runner heard a voice from the cave, as a blue Alicorn stepped out:

"I figured something different might be appropriate this year. One big scare, then the celebrations. Now come on, more will come."

Led inside the cave, they saw the other two, 2 fillies, who had been 'taken' in the Everfree forest.

"Hey, you made it!"

Elsewhere, the minions for hire kept up their work.

* * *

**Ponyville, Fare's Cafe**

"Are you sure they'll be fine?"

"Absolutely. A little scared maybe." Ohmen reassured Cheerliee.

The cafe was owned by the Fares, the wife the head chef, and the husband, Savoir Fare, the waiter. It was one of the places that stayed open for adults during the Nightmare Night.

Cheerilee was glad Ohmen had come, but she couldn't help be be worried this Nightmare Night idea Princes Luna had may go overboard.

"And what about this, Hookclaw myth?"

"All made up. But, we placed some fake gravestones around, and that Unicorn, Lucius. He's going around as different ponies and spreading the story. Some old blacksmith that was secretly practising his tools on innocent ponies."

Worried less now, Cheerilee perked up as Ohmen asked: "So, how have things been here? I'm sorry I can't come more."

"Oh its fine, its a long distance relationship. Besides, things have been quiet, students coming and going as they get older. But, small town like this doesn't really see much of interest."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Ponyville, shop alley**

_"ARGHH!"_

A cloud of black shadow suddenly flew down the alley, and focused on a single colt hiding in a corner.

The teen colt trembled, until he felt a cold presence in his mind.

_**Come..**_

As if in a dream, he actually began to walk forwards. The black cloud then snatched up the colt, engulfing him as it flew off.

* * *

Perched on the roof, the King Cobra telepath mentally contacted Razak in the pond, as Lucius spirited away another Colt.

_**Got another one for the Princess.**_

_**We're doing alright Caarim. Kynok's got 4 so far, its actually drawing attention from the adults.**_

* * *

**Midnight**

**Ponyville, pond bridge park**

The Ponyville clock tower, unusually, actually rang its bell during the night. This again, didn't happen on Nightmare Night, and rumours spread of a ghost in the tower.

But the main focus of spooky activity was the pond, where the bridge had been abandoned due to 8 young to teen aged colts and fillies disappearing. There were thoughts it was a ghost.

Until someone had seen it was a creature, muddy and dark, but coming out of the pond to snatch walkers on the bridge.

So, a decision was made.

* * *

"Stupid prank, send me in, yeah, right."

Spike muttered as he waded into the water, looking left and right as he was now waist deep in the water.

A small gathering of ponies lay at the water's edge, those more paranoid, or those who thought this was all an elaborate hoax. And those who were privy to the details.

Word spread that Hookclaw's ghost had come, to drag fillies and colts off the bridge where he committed suicide to avoid capture. He supposedly was taking them somewhere unknown, for the worst.

Spike had been urged to 'take care' of this thing. Even though by most regards it was something in the pond, not a ghost.

Still, over the bridge a few daring colts were passing, calling out jokingly:

"Go on, take the dragon yah stupid ghost!"

"Aww, the thing's scared of a wittle dragon!"

* * *

Further back, Rarity shook her head, remarking as Sweetie Belle stood beside her:

"I knew he'd get filthy."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Sweetie."

Twilight gave an awkward smile, as her other friends around her noticed the condition the town was in:

"Everyone's on edge, but its making them enjoy the festival events more."

"Yeah, the party areas are even more partying, and the spooky areas are really spooky." Pinkie said excitedly. She was the only one in costume, and bounced towards the bridge in her excitement.

"Wait, where are you going Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash said skectically.

"I'm gonna see the ghost silly!"

"But you know its-nevermind." Folding her hooves, Rainbow thought Pinkie either had forgotten, or was playing along.

As Pinkie bounced onto the bridge, Apple Bloom asked her sister nervously:

"Will Pinkie be alright?"

"Its only taking fillies and colts, even teens. Not adults."

All of a sudden, a ripple appeared on the other side of the pond, and a few raised voices came from the colts, now on the other side of the bridge.

"I saw it!"

Spinning in the pond, Spike feigned fear:

"C'mon Razak, I know you're here. Make it convincing."

A light ripple appeared to Spike's side, and a whisper:

"Guess again, Kurze."

Water exploded as a mud coloured Wyvern grappled Spike underwater, the twisting pair resembling a crocodile killing its prey.

* * *

"Spike!"

Pinkie yelled loudly, as she rushed to the edge of the bridge.

Jumping off into the water, Pinkie paddled as soon as she was afloat, her chicken suit somewhat floating her on the water more easily.

Swimming where the ripples were, some faint shouts came from the pond shores from other adults and younglings, but she said:

"Hey, its go-ulP!"

She was ripped underwater, a faint brown mass splashing as she was dragged upstream quickly.

As soon as Pinkie vanished underwater, a mist descended over the pond, and a familiar, echoing voice carried on a cold wind:

_**"Your children will return, but will they be the same? What fun has been wrought tonight, shall next year happen again! HAHAHAHA!"**_

A silhouette of a dark Alicorn flew out of the mist layer over the pond, as flashes of blue light and smoke popped fillies and colts back into the town square, where the festivities had stalled amidst the 'scares' and disappearances.

All the colts and fillies had appeared, candy they'd been kidnapped with in hoof, but strangely, there was a good third of all their candy missing.

Excitedly bouncing about, Pinkie got up first, as the colts and fillies came to, realising the elaborate hoax that had been played on all of them. Those who had to wait for this would explain they'd been thrown a private bash in a small cavern by Princess Luna herself, in exchange for her unseen minions taking them.

Groaning, Spike wondered as the others began to relax around him:

"What, why was he taking me?"

* * *

**Ponyville river**

Having waded ashore, Kynok grumbled:

"Damn Princess. I only had him for a minutes, a damn minute, then she zaps him out of my grip."

"Speak for yourself. That chicken dressed mare was in my hands for 10 seconds before she was zapped out."

Drenched on the shoreline, Razak tapped some water out of his earhole, remarking:

"What are we getting in exchange for this again?"

"Nothing, we're the fallguys if this new type of scaring goes wrong by public reactions."

"Shit."

* * *

**October 31st/November 1st, 1007 ANM**

**Shortly past midnight**

**Ponyville outskirts, forest alcove**

**Nightmare Moon statue**

After the evening and night's earlier scares, the usual tradition of giving the Nightmare Moon statue all their candy.

When they went, they found their candy they'd all had taken during their teleportation, a third of all their entire hauls, save for those with lesser candy hauls.

One daring colt had tried to take back some candy, until a harsh voice erupted with a wall of shadows around them:

_**"LEAVE THE TRIBUTE TO THE NIGHT, OR YOU'RE SOULS SHALL SUFFICE!"**_

That got the colts and fillies running, as Princess Luna dropped the dark magic clouds, as she smiled to herself at another year's work.

Forming alongside her, Lucius asked her oddly as Caarim came nearby too, along with Razak and Kynok. The Wyvern and Dragon had only managed to wipe off half the brown paint so far sadly.

"This is what they consider normal each year?" Lucius wondered.

"Yes."

"Well then, our stuff shouldn't get such a bad rap now." Kynok said, trying hard to get some of the paint off his wing.

Out of the woods, a few hoofsteps followed, as Twilight, and a familiar older colt followed, Pipsqueak.

"Well, some ponies are a little scared, namely older ones, but the town seems to have largely taken these new things well." Twilight said, as she had brought Pipsqueak along too.

"Yeah, some of the parents are a little worried, but I think its cus' this stuff was new. Your stuff is older, they expect it." Pipsqueak said, excitedly looking at those that had helped Princess Luna.

"Good, that was the idea. Shake them out of apathy, scare them to make the excitement better afterwards. As long as no one was hurt." Luna said. She always liked Pipsqueak's feedback, given he was one of the first younger ponies to approach her without fear years back.

"Hey, they were real scary. But, I didn't see you." Pipsqueak said, looking specifically at Caarim. The cobra shirked back a little, his hood raised:

"That was the idea."

"Yeah, they didn't see you, so you won't get the blame." Kynok muttered. Twilight noticed Razak and Kynok still with brown paint on them, suggesting:

"You'd better get some help removing that, in case some more powerful ponies can't take a joke."

The dragon and wyvern looked at each other, as Lucius suggested slyly:

"Maybe bubble bath, or a fire hose."

"Maybe Rarity could help, she wants to help clean Spike after you dragged him in." Twilight reasoned.

"Uh, no. I'd rather have the hose." Kynok muttered. Razak shook his head, saying:

"I'm not sure what that means, she wants to bathe him."

A slight blush appeared across Luna's face, as she realised what it could mean.

* * *

**4 AM**

**November 1st, 1007 ANM**

**Friendship castle**

Nightmare Night had come and passed with good success, but some ended up a little dirty.

The fillies and colts had been magically cleaned by Luna in a flash when they either waited in the cave party, or in Pinkie's case, when she teleported them to the town square at the end of the hoax.

In Spike's case however, their varying magic resistance made them not completely clean. Kynok and Razak hadn't been cleaned at all, and as such, all 3 of them smelt like a lake, or mud, or had paint on them.

* * *

**Bathroom**

The royal bathroom was extravagant, more than Twilight and Spike honestly needed. With Spike, Razak and Kynok needing bathing however, it sufficed.

"Ow, watch the spines."

Razak growled as Rarity magically scrubbed his back scales:

"Honestly, why can't you be as cooperative as your brother?"

"Because he's not like a little piece of putty in your hooves."

Kynok muttered. He was engulfed in hot soapy water and bubbles, the 3 of them sharing the nearly pool sized bathwater. Through the bubbles, it was a little murky from the mud and paint coming off.

Over to the side, Spike was already clean, climbing out of the bath to dry off his scales.

Nearby, Fluttershy had offered to help, as she got another nail file to get at Kynok's claws.

"Don't try it."

Kynok growled, as he exteneded his claws in her hoof slightly. Fluttershy stared back, firmly stating:

"You need to keep them shorter, so they don't hurt anypony so easily."

"Uh, that's the idea. Now, put the nail file down, now."

Still clutching the nail, file Fluttershy stared hard into Kynok's eyes, not budging:

"You, need, your, nails, done."

"Try it, see what happens, nag."

Not irked by the insult, Fluttershy didn't react as Kynok had climbed out of the bath, staring her down also.

Nearby, Razak cautiously climbed out of the bath, as he asked: "Is this going to end well?"

"I don't know. With her stare, usually its okay. But him, who knows?" Rarity guessed.

Spike quickly shuffled out with her.

The Wyvern was dried off before the staredown resolved itself, the only way it could.

But Fluttershy was the one who attacked first.

* * *

**Sunrise**

**November 1st, 1007 ANM**

**Friendship castle**

Sat in her throne, Fluttershy was very tired, but she was successful. Sort of.

Her flank and front were covered in scratch marks, as the other 5 looked at her in surprise:

"What happened?"

"He, I only got his wing claws. His feet were too much for me."

"How long were ya'll staring at him for?"

"A few hours, I think."

In another part of the castle, an echoing yell sounded:

_**"YOU BITCH!"**_

"I got his feet claws in the end. I snuck into his room when he was asleep." Fluttershy said, her voice stern.

"How did you manage him for so long?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight vaguely recalled Fluttershy's rough treatment of a bear, which in the end was to soothe its neck by popping it in the right ways. She didn't think she'd dare try such tactics against Kynok.

* * *

**Cleanup duty from Nightmare Night takes a turn, when Fluttershy's need to maintain a 'creature's' health takes hold. But like with Discord, some aren't as vulnerable to her stare.**

**I figured that Kindness would conflict nicely with what Kynok most represents, its opposite, cruelty, or just meanness for the sake of it.**

* * *

**Anyway, the next few chapters will progress the overall story/character building.**

* * *

**Review/critique as one would.**


	8. Ch 8: Moonlight Masquerade pt 1

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 8: Moonlit Masquerade part 1**

* * *

**Evening**

**November 1st, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

The masquerade ball, commemorating Nightmare Night, had occurred for 3 years now. A way of easing the upper classes into accepting a more public appearance of the Night Princess and her rule with her sister.

Under normal circumstances, the 2 Princesses were too standout in stature, and having wings and horns, to bother donning the usual face mask disguises.

Tonight however, there were more guests that would forgo such facial disguises.

Unfortunately, none of them would be there without attracting too much attention.

* * *

The main hall and corridors used by the guests of the night were lined with guard ponies, who were not masked, unlike the guests. The outfits the guests wore shrouded their faces and bodies almost entirely, save for the odd hoof or so. Longer than normal dresses or more covering tuxedo clothing, or even in the case of some foreigners, robes.

Indeed, this gala had some foreign Equine races visiting, namely from the Saddle Arabian kingdoms, Germaneigh, the Faroench Republic, Shetland Kingdom, the Fillypines colonial provinces, and the notable Kathiawari Horse nobility in the Indo-Burmese territories. The Princesses had a special place in any Equine culture, though they were in the least acknowledged by other races aware of them for their sun and moon roles.

The only odd ones out were those too big, or too odd shaped, to blend in.

Princess Cadance wasn't coming, and Twilight was a small enough Alicorn to pass off as a normal pony under disguise. Celestia and Luna, the latter the leading Princess that night, had no such luxury of inconspicuousness.

But as her guest and escort, Discord had come completely undisguised.

Of the Hephaestus members, Razak, Spike's brother, was more welcome, given Spike's reputation had built up something for him to lean on.

Kynok had refused to come. But that was all fine and well, as two reasons prevented him. First, he had just got off probationary service, and appearing at a ball where someone might recognise him may spell trouble.

Two, Varkan wanted someone to watch Lela back at the Friendship castle she was staying at.

Lucius, as a pony, had no trouble disguising himself, unlike the others.

Caarim, the cobra, came in an Indo-Burmese cultural robe around his form, but it was Ohmen Magnes that was more easy to disguise. As a former student of Celestia, he was a highly regarded guest in disguise.

He'd asked Cheerilee if she wanted to come, but she politely refused, saying she would feel very out of place. He understood completely.

But it was with Ohmen that Varkan was told of someone else that Luna had invited, with Celestia's joint approval. Apparently, pony disguised changelings were also attending, from both Old and New Changeleia.

With Varkan, Faral had come as well, decked in traditional female Komotran formal attire, namely a robelike dress of sorts.

Varkan wore a replicated Wyvern formal attire, even if a few decades old. It largely had a robelike look, mixed with what would be considered a tuxedo underlayer. It left button-up sections for his arm wing folds to move about at least.

As for Twilight and her companions, save for Spike, they had invited others to attend with them. Some as expected, others, not quite so.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Evening**

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

**Guest areas**

"Ky!"

"...What?"

Lela scrambled over on the floor, already coming to the age where Wyverns would begin climbing about wherever they could. Later stages would come gliding or flying attempts, but not for a few more years.

Kynok sat grumpily on the guestroom couch, barely fitting on it, while Lela ran voer to him from where she'd been playing before bed.

He was stuck here in the castle, 'babysitting' as he deemed it with some disdain. Still, he admitted to himself he'd rather be here than at that masquerade ball.

"Can you tell me a story?"

Thinking, Kynok tried to think of anything he could make up that would be suitable for someone so young. Not to complicated, but not brainless. And not too unsuitable with its material.

"I'm not a good storyteller kid."

"Tha's okay. Var's not good at telling stories either. Miss Hi'mari usually did, or the nannies."

Snorting, Kynok asked her:

"Nannies? Is that what you call the workers who take care of you lot."

"Yeah."

"Well, at least Hi'mari helps you, like she did with me." Kynok remarked.

"She's nice, isn't she?"

"Not always, not with me, Razak and Lu... Hang on a minute."

Kynok recalled some ideas, as he then smiled schemingly at the female Wyvern toddler:

"I can tell you a story, as long as you don't tell Razak or Lucius if you meet them. Deal?"

"M'kay."

"Okay, it all-HEY!"

Lela had pretty much leapt onto the couch, scrambling with her blunt claws up his leg into his lap.

"Story!"

Looking her in the eye, Kynok grumbled: "Ask next time when you want to get up here."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Anyway, one day, I was younger, a little older than you are now. Me and Razak wanted to play a joke on Lucius, the guy was always a little gullible as a kid, even of his own powers. So, Hi'mari was helping him with his magic-"

"What's gullible mean?"

"Easily fooled. As in, I could tell him something that was wrong, and he'd believe it until he found out."

"That's a little mean. Is he still, gulli-bal?"

"Far from it. So, one day he was practicing-"

Kynok decided to entertain his 'sister' with tales of humiliation from his younger days, when he, Razak and Lucius were raised together. It was a slight bonding experience of sorts.

Besides, he liked her for being a good listener, and smarter than she let on, just like a Wyvern.

* * *

**Late Evening**

**November 1st, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

Masquerade balls had changed over the centuries where they were held. Nowadays, the emphasis was on the disguises, and less on the formal dancing. Both however, were present at any masquerade.

In short, they were glamorised, upper class costume parties. It created a veil amidst the guests, especially as you may not know who one was talking to.

With a few exceptions, as was noted by some involved.

* * *

**Main Atrium hall**

The music played and echoed in the main hall, a collection of classical and romantic era tunes from across many countries selected by Luna herself.

Jacques Offenbuck, Federik Clopin, Josef Canterloube, Johann Gallobach, were the main selections. The musicians had enough time to rehearse the pieces enough to be ready if any guests made requests.

Within reason.

* * *

"C'mon, just let me see how they like it or not!"

The blue dressed and masked mare was pulled back, as a yellow clad mare yanked her away from the general direction of the musician podium.

"Ah don't reckon your suggestions will be in their selection Pinkie."

"Hey, how'd you know who-"

"We all walked in together."

"Oh yeah!"

Applejack dragged Pinkie away, as the ball goers mingled, or in cases in the middle of the hall, danced together. Nobody knew exactly whom the other was, and the fun of the night was in figuring out who, besides the ones they'd come with, was under the mask.

* * *

"I must admit the outfits work quite well. Normally I design to suit the one wearing, but its a little freeing to have the outfits work off themselves."

Rarity whispered, as Spike stood nearby. He made it appear as if he were speaking to any other pony. Looking around himself, he had a good view of everyone in the room, at least a head over everyone.

"Yeah, how'd you pick the colours?"

"Our Elemental gems, Spike. A single dominating colour, with some other highlights. For example, Purple, or more appropriately Lavender for myself. Lilac for Twilight, and so on with appropriate colours for the others."

True enough, Rainbow Dash in the distance sported a blue coloured dress, Fluttershy a light green, and of course Pinkie being dragged away by Applejack in blue and yellow mainly each.

Most others in the room were unrecognisable however.

"Its a little weird, not knowing who's who." Spike said, but Rarity nudged him with her flank, her mask obscuring her face.

"Just stick by me dear."

Coming over to them however, was a masked stallion sporting a red and yellow coated costume:

"Might I ask the lady for a dance?"

"Oh, well, I-"

"She just asked me, thanks." Spike interrupted, grasping Rarity's hoof in his hand as he knelt down, eyebrow ridge moving to signal his intentions.

"Yes, I wanted to see how this charming gentledragon handled the dance floor."

"Oh, how rude of me, I-, wait, are you Miss Rarity per chance."

"Oh no, I."

"Fear not, that's the fun of the night."

Flipping up his mask, Fancypants showed his monocled face with an apolegetic smile at Spike.

"Oh but where is Fleur? Surely you came with her?"

"Yes, but we were separated. I'm still trying to find her again. Oh well.."

Wandering off, Rarity sighed in relief:

"Well, seems the night is going well for many."

Spike looked at her expectedly, as he grumbled:

"I still wanted to dance."

Blushing a little, Rarity flipped her mask up quickly as she asked: "Can you dance?"

"On my own, not a chance. I figured a partner will make it easier."

"Well, caution to the wind then. Lead on my gentledragon."

The dragon, clad in a makeshift tuxedo, but still letting his spines and wings protrude, led the purple veiled mare out to the dance floor.

Other dancing ponies gave them a wide berth, but it was hard not to notice them.

* * *

Hidden away in a corner, Rainbow Dash cornered a recognisable pale green clad mare:

"Having fun here in the corner."

"Its okay, just a little shy is all."

"Nopony knows who you are Fluttershy, that's what's good about tonight. Have a little fun, live a little." Rainbow clapped her on the back, while she decided to speed off through the crowds in pursuit of anyone else she may recognise.

"Okay Fluttershy. Calm, blend in. Blend in."

Quite literally, for the rest of the evening, Fluttershy mingled so effectively that she wasn't found for the rest of the evening amidst the dancing or the relatively quiet party going.

* * *

**Later that evening**

The party had reached its mid point now, and the mood was just as eventful as ever.

Up near the front was where a more secluded area for the Princesses to go was reserved. But for now, Celestia and Discord simply watched the ball as it happened.

"Something to be said at a party where appearances aren't to be judged."

Celestia's remark drew a raised eyebrow from Discord, as he gestured to her and himself:

"I don't think we're suited to make those sort of comments right now."

Rolling her eyes at his remark, Celestia saw the mingling dance floor joined by a certain Dragon yet again. In fact, two of them.

"I wonder if young Spike will take his brother being out there well?" Celestia remarked.

Leaning down, Discord whispered: "I'll give you a dance if he manages to snag whomever Spike is dancing with, I'm guessing Rarity."

"We'll see. But if I win, I'll have that dance anyway."

* * *

"Ahem. Mind if I cut in?"

Looking around, Spike turned to see a pair of eyes like his, except blue, looking back. Razak, clad in a more eastern attire, gestured to the disguised Rarity:

"Yes I do." Spike remarked.

"Come on, brother. I'm sure she has time for others tonight.." Razak said with a teasing smile.

"I'll decline, thank you." Rarity remarked. Recognising her voice, Razak kept quiet. Looking about, he walked back off the dance floor, ponies giving him a wide berth as a dragon.

Walking alongside him, a disguised Unicorn, with a familiar voice, said with some haughtiness:

"I didn't know dragons could get burned like that."

Whipping his head around, Razak knew Lucius's voice from anywhere. The Unicorn was clad in a black and red ensemble, complete indistinguishable from other ponies aside from colouration.

Growling, Razak remarked: "I see you're not dancing."

"I already have, they were very reasonable those guys."

"...Guys?"

"Yeah, so?"

Lucius trotted off at that, leaving Razak looking about at the various disguised ponies, before he swallowed his pride, chasing after Lucius:

"Wait, what do you mean, guys?"

"So what if they're guys? Not like it matters tonight."

Rubbing his arm awkwardly, Razak asked: "Well, if so, urm.."

Sighing beneath the mask, Lucius held up a hoof, apologetically saying: "I don't swing that way, just so you know. But, I guess for you, it won't hurt."

The dark coloured Unicorn began to dance with relative decency with the Dragon.

* * *

Off to the side of the hall, Faral Kol had nudged Varkan in the ribs, as he remarked at the sight of the two clones dancing:

"Hmm. I didn't think they danced, just, other things."

"Considering how much time they spent together growing up, I'm not surprised, yet also greatly surprised." Faral commented.

"...Wait, you think they're. Oh no, no. Not like that." Varkan stifled a laugh, surprising for himself.

Dismissing this vague misunderstanding, Faral looked out at the dance floor, achingly wanting to ask Varkan for something. Looking at her face, Varkan's smile faded, as he remarked:

"You know I don't dance. And, well, after what happened a year or so ago.."

"Yeah." Faral finished. Still, she recalled the better times they had, as she then sadly remarked:

"Sa'ral and Tul'rok would've loved this atmosphere, foreign or not."

Now Varkan's face turned a little dark, as he looked around all of a sudden:

"I, need to find Princess Luna. Something I need to speak to her about."

The Wyvern strode through the crowds, brushing past a few dancing ponies on his way to the front of the atrium, where the princesses had a more secluded area of the hall to themselves.

Back where she was, Faral Kol shook her head in dismay, as she knew those two in the past were a sore topic for Varkan. As it was for her.

Still, she wanted to enjoy this night, for what it was worth.

* * *

"I didn't know you could dance Flash." Twilight murmured, as they wandered off the dance area to the drinks table.

"Yeah, I figured I'd take it up, considering I'm, well, your coltfriend and all."

"Thoughtful. Better than I was for sure."

"Not true. You only stepped on my hooves twice just then." Flash Sentry was clad in a yellow and blue costume, while Twilight's lilac outfit gave nothing away.

Looking back as Flash poured them both a drink, Twilight saw near the front of the hall, a Draconeraqus and white Alicorn, neither disguised, dancing together.

"Looks like everyone's having a good night tonight."

Looking up himself, Flash saw Luna standing overseeing the party at the front, and an unconstumed Captain Blacksaddler speaking to her:

"You think the Princess there is?"

"Not sure. Its her party, she must be."

* * *

"Well, I guess they'll want to ask some questions after, speak of the devil."

Blacksaddler cut himself off as Varkan had strode over, waiting to be gestured forwards by Luna before he entered the more cut off area of the atrium.

Princess Luna dismissed Blacksaddler politely, who walked by the Wyvern as he came to a stop, his glower disappeared now:

"Right on cue."

"Yes Varkan. Some ponies want to ask some questions, the main reason I thought it best you come here in public."

"I expect the press are chomping at the gates to get in here. Well, may as well get it over with." Varkan coldly remarked.

"Not just yet. They can wait, if you want to enjoy the, ball, more.." Luna trailed off as Varkan was unresponsive, looking over the ball with an odd look on his face.

"Is, is something wrong?" Luna followed his eyes, as she saw Discord and Celestia dancing near the edge of the group.

Looking at Varkan, Luna asked the Wyvern quietly: "You apologised, unless there's more you wish to hurl against her?" The last point was accusing, given Varkan's verbal jab at Celestia a few days ago.

"No, just... I shouldn't be here. Who knows how many faces underneath that mask think I shouldn't be within a few metres of Celestia. I have poor history with her."

"That's why I specifically asked you to be here. The last, and only time you came to Canterlot, was when the Entity was attacking as Garnet made his strikes, when Kynok was caught. I, I wanted you to be here, without it being because of a crisis. So you, didn't have to necessarily be on edge." Luna admitted.

"Its been a very long time since I've not been on edge Princess. I can't afford not to be." Varkan said.

"But being here to make your case will help, you need to convince everypony you're not a threat. I managed to salvage my reputation after my return, and was once threatening eternal night for some, and therefore day for others. Who knows the long term effects.."

"With Celestia's help, you can too."

Varkan's fist clenched tightly, but then Luna said quietly:

"If not her, let me help. I hold the same rank as her."

But in all honestly, Luna thought she would always be considered second rate to Celestia. But as the Wyvern stood opposite her, Luna was adamant to prove any 'enemy' had the chance to change their colours:

"I will help your cause, however I can. Even if Equestrian government votes to support your cause less, I'll allocate my resources to do so."

"Why?" Varkan growled, more out of disbelief than anger. Luna quietly shuffled the ground, as she admitted:

"I know what its like, to be surrounded by others who support you, but feel alone still. I saw what you were like with Lela, trying to repair your ties with Kynok. You, remind me of myself, when I came back. And I know what it feels like for your work to go ignored, even disregarded. Maybe not outright hated by some as of now, but still, you're not the only one to feel the way you do."

Amidst the masquerade ball, this exchange looked from the outside as if Luna and the Wyvern were in deep, serious conversation, as if military or political secrets were exchanged. Looks of intrigue or curiosity from various onlookers were hidden beneath the masks.

Quietly, snorting in agreement, Varkan complimented: "I locked myself in a lab vault to save myself from plague carrying Wyverns, to save myself, for only 4 weeks. You must have been strong to endure 1000 years in a spiritual prison in the moon. No wonder you think its a good idea to support my cause, no one else has the resolve to support such a slim chanced scheme as mine. No wonder I've come to like you more than the other princesses, personal history be damned."

Managing a smile, seeing his paranoia was wearing off, Luna gestured to the dance floor:

"Might I ask for a dance, to show my cooperation."

"I don't dance." Varkan said.

"Cannot, or will not?" Luna asked, teasing slightly.

"I do not dance." Varkan said, looking her in the eye.

"I insist." Luna said, her tone falling.

"No."

"I request you dance with me."

"Denied."

"Will you, as a potential friend? In the least, to secure my personal support? Please" Luna asked, sighing at Varkan's surprising stubbornness at this.

Looking at the dance floor, Varkan asked bluntly: "Look, are the reporters and ponies wanting questions here?"

"Yes."

"Get the squabbling over my answers out of the way, and your support to cause further uproar. Then maybe I'll dance with you when they've been fed."

Smiling in triumph, Luna gestured for a night guard to come over: "Entrance hall, 10 minutes. We'll be done before the party is halfway finished."

As Varkan walked off, Luna urged him: "And I expect that dance, to seal my support and any in future."

"...Rrrgh, very well."

Varkan strode off, as Luna then issued orders to the night guard to round up anyone who had queries about the 'Wyvern cause'.

* * *

Off near the entrance hall, Ohmen Magnes had been mingling with a few ponies that came towards him as changelings. A quick flash under the masks confirmed it.

In a surprise appearance, though she kept a low profile for now, Queen Chrysalis was saturated by the positive emotions from the party atmosphere. Her son, Al'kur, had also come. And from Old Changelia, Princess Carapri, 2nd Daughter of King Concealsar's mate. She was being courted by Al'kur, in a way to unify Old and New Changelia for mutual benefit.

Ohmen, in his pony disguise, noticed Varkan striding by, in a grumpy mood. As he left the main hall, Queen Chrysalis wondered:

"What did Princess Luna say to him I wonder?"

Ohmen kept that very question in mind for later. As for Al'kur, he had shot a few mild dirty looks at Discord in the distance, his 3 dad friends on the account of his rabid state at the time a sore subject. Princess Carapri's presence distracted him somewhat.

Regardless, the night was young still. But not all things to come would be pleasurable, but either annoying or insulting, before they got better.

* * *

**A long chapter, but part 1 of 2 is done.**

**Part 2 will delve more into elements that will come into play, to varying degrees, later in this story.**

* * *

**I'll state this again, unlike Volume 2, which meandered into 2 set plots [the conspiracy, then the Entity retaliations against Garnet], Volume 3 will follow a more flowing, single narrative plotline/plot driving force.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	9. Ch 9: Moonlight Masquerade part 2

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 9: Moonlit Masquerade part 2**

* * *

**Late Evening**

**November 1st, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Main Entrance Hall**

The Masquerade ball continued without much events, though some guests had commitments that dragged them away from the dancing, food, jovial discussions and freedom from societal norms.

* * *

"-on a repurposed, Changeling/Wyvern war era Gryphon airbase, 300 miles east of Singapaw, amid the Kriau islands. I think it would be best to save any questions on the subject of the facility itself, as public information released as of today shall tell all those sort of answers."

"Would that include what goes on in the facility?" A Unicorn female reporter asked, her quill floating before her notes:

Straining his patience, Varkan stood stoically before the press. He hardly handled public affairs, he hated it with a passion. But, he had to do this.

"As I've made clear, that facility is devoted solely to Wyvern cloning for the purpose of repopulation, nothing more. Now, any questions not directly related to the facility?"

A male Gryphon, of all things, approached through the crowds: "Faldan, Wolf news international reporter. Our correspondents want to ask some questions about you, for example, personal views on subjects relating to these efforts."

"..I suppose that's fine."

"Excellent. Now, judging by recently made public reports, this is an intensely personal goal of yours, almost an obsession some critics might say. What would you say to those that think you're not going about these goals most peacefully, or ethically?"

Varkan was quiet for a moment, before he replied coldly: "I'd say they're blind to the fact that, by how few Wyvern there are, females too, these industrial level efforts are the only realistic option left for my kind."

"Did you not consider the moral ramifications behind any of those born, where they stand in regards to other living things in the world?" Faldan probed. Wolf news was a known conservative leaning news team in the New Gryphon republic, despite their mantra 'Equal reporting'.

Narrowing his eyes at the Gryphon, amidst the various other reporters, Varkan asked: "I didn't think they mattered. Its not how one is born, but how they live."

Faldan was quiet at that, as he wrote on his notes while another News pony, this one a Unicorn male, asked another question.

Internally, Varkan felt like clawing his ears out. He almost looked forward to his owed dance with Luna after this.

* * *

Up on the staircase, set back hidden behind some pillars, Luna and her head guard, Blacklight, overheard all the questioning going on.

"He's handling it well enough." Princess Luna said, but she couldn't help but sense the subtle aggravation in Varkan's voice.

Down the stairs, a more simple question was asked:

_"What is your current status with relations to the Princesses, and anyone related to them? Many know now of your chequered past with Princess Celestia."_

Varkan's reply was curt: _"Chequered yes, but in the past. We've put it behind us, even if the incident with the Dragon migration 2 years ago was the catalyst for doing so. As for Princesses Cadance and Twilight, I have nothing much to say. They seem reasonable, but they lack the long reign of power that Celestia has had, even in comparison to Princess Luna. Any long reign is bound to draw ire, or enemies, even if they become allies later. Discord is an example of changing one's colours, so why not follow suit?"_

_"But its been noted your closer collaboration with Princess Luna over so called, 'Wyvern/Hephaestus relations'. What about your relation with her?"_

_"Again, an example of someone who can change their colours. And besides, I've found her to be someone I can communicate with in Equestria's leadership that understands a difficult situation to be in, be it my race's status, or her moon imprisonment and withdrawal after her return. I've found her to be the more humbled of the two Princesses that had reigns since medieval times."_

The reporter's next question seemed like an attack: _"Would you not say Celestia was humbled by you years ago?"_

There was a sharp intake of breath from Blacklight, as Luna's eyes flashed all of a sudden. But Varkan's response beat them to it:

_"I was not in my most sane state of mind when I did that. She acted in self defence, but unintentionally did something that set me off. Celestia wasn't 'humbled', she was subjugated, attacked, when I was not mentally stable, and only at the moment did I see I'd do more harm in trying to harm her."_

_"And what about that? Are you aware that many Equestrians feel you should be executed for your crimes back then?"_

_"From what I recall, many had similar feeling with Discord shortly after the Tirek incident. And speaking of which, they also decried when Tirek was re-imprisoned in Tartarus, and not executed. Yes, I'm well aware. And if they so wish to see me die, for doing what I thought was a path to helping ensure my race a future, which went wrong and drove me to attack Celestia, whom I intended as a ransom, then I encourage them to try it. Idle threats, are empty threats."_

Luna paused at Varkan's stern words, sensing the aggravation he clearly felt over them. The next, and last question, came from that Gryphon Wolf news reporter again:

_"What about criticisms relating to your actions after that? Namely, the various event you tried to engineer which gave rise to this, Entity creature, currently residing in the Maldives. Reports say it was dormant, collaborating with that criminal it tracked down with the Manehatten incident. Many feel you are responsible for the creation of that creature, another scheme of yours in the past gone awry. How do you reply?"_

_"A mistake, nothing more. Again, I think any rational person wouldn't call for my blood due to something I couldn't foresee happening decades ago. Every creature makes mistakes, and there are two types of people in this world. Those that own and admit their mistakes, and those that do nothing but call others out on mistakes. No more questions."_

As Varkan walked up, the guards nearby began to shepherd the reporters out of the doors. Varkan was the only one warranted to answer questions tonight.

* * *

Princess Luna walked quietly down the stairs, as she dismissed Blacklight to return to the main ball room.

Walking down, she paused as she saw Varkan walk up, his face looking ready to kill something.

"Varkan? What's wrong?"

Snapping out of it slightly, Varkan growled: "I, nothing. I hated public affairs, always did. I was never a social person, even before all of what happened to my kind. I hate that I have to do this to dissuade doubters of my cause."

"Some of them were asking harsh questions, you handled yourself as well as I'd hoped." Luna urged. She then leant her flank against a marble railing, commenting: "I recall how fearful, how defensive I was when the reporters came at me after my return. It was one reason why I was withdrawn for a while afterwards."

Sighing, Varkan remarked with mild lament: "Is it hard for people to understand that many bad methods come from good intentions? I'm not destroying, I'm not harming anyone, yet I get such vitriol for my past, my race's past, and my methods."

"Too true. I grew aggravated when my sister's sun was appreciated more than my stars, the ponies ignoring it with their sleep back then. Its better now with many places and nightlife, but it hurt back then to see my hard work ignored, me ignored. Sometimes the tiniest appreciation is all it takes." Luna added, as Varkan turned towards the blue Alicorn in agreement.

"I was often underappreciated, even when I was one Wyvern of many. I never had the nerve to force my way into the limelight, but now I have to be it by default."

"It seems many know the Wyvern, but few know the true you. We can change that now."

Gesturing up the stairs, Luna said with a slight smile: "We should return, you promised me a dance. And after those reporters, I'm sure it will be easy for you, even if you don't dance as claimed."

As the Night Princess trotted up the stairs, Varkan's eye ridge twitched slightly. Truthfully, she was right. Anything was a welcome relief after those reporters.

* * *

**Late Evening**

**November 1st, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Ballroom**

The various guests still wore their outfits, though a fair few of them had found out many others' identities beneath the masks and concealing dresses/suits.

Masked faces turned as the mare of the night, literally, re-entered the ballroom, the wyvern guest, Varkan, in tow.

Amidst the guests, a few held disdain for the Wyvern, namely for his race's history and what he could bring if he succeeded in his goals.

* * *

A visiting couple, clad in elaborate costume, spoke in hushed voices. The husband of the Kathiawari Horse nobility pair watched the Wyvern follow the Night Princess to the end of the ballroom. They were distinguished members of the old nobility of the Indo-Burmese region, and philanthropists to their various peoples across the region there.

But seeing a Wyvern seemingly gallivant with the Princesses so freely was an insult to their family history, and the history of their country. It was the Indo-Burmese peoples that had claimed Changelia as its own from the Faroench Empire when it was crumbling, but Wyvern intervention curtailed that, and only with their near extinction did it happen.

In fact, the Calamak family had a history regarding the Wyverns. In 964 ANM, when the Wyverns detonated a nuke over a Cattle/Elephant fleet from Indo-Burma to warn all NEMA forces to end the war, one of their distinguished members, and the husband's brother, was killed. It was a personal hate as well.

Hakem Calamak, a Kathiawari Earth pony, and his Kathiawari earth pony wife, Aanu Calamak.

* * *

"Its disgusting. If my brother could see this, he'd be enraged." Hakem seethed beneath his mask. Aanu soothed him, whispering:

"We'll watch his cause. As many already are."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Main Ballroom**

"And I hope your peoples unite with ease. Another ally in the east will be good." Celestia said. Before her, her face mask removed for only her, Queen Chrysalis gestured to Al'kur beside her:

"My son is willing to court Princess Carapri of King Colcealsar for just that. Thankfully, they seem to be fond of each other to start with."

"It always helps to have more than politics as a reason to court one another." Celestia remarked. Beside Chrysalis, Al'kur lifted his mask, his pony disguised face shimmering slightly to prove it was him:

"Its been an honour to be invited here Princess Celestia."

"I'm willing to repair bridges burned in the past." Celestia remarked, as her eyes saw Luna and Varkan approaching together. In front of her, Chrysalis retracted her costume's mask, bowing as Luna approached before she walked back into the fray with Al'kur in tow.

"Luna, I'm guessing you helped Varkan with the press?"

"He handled himself well on his own, I merely watched." Luna remarked, casting a look of approval at Varkan as he gave the smallest of bows to Celestia possible. Even so, he was still just as tall compared to her as Discord was.

As the ball music played in the background, Luna asked: "Where has Discord got to?"

"He wanted to mingle with Twilight and her friends, wherever they are."

Nodding, Luna turned to Varkan, remarking to Celestia: "Varkan here promised me a dance, to cement our cooperation."

"Did he now?" Celestia asked, genuinely surprised at the Wyvern. He glared slightly, asking rhetorically: "You think I can't act like a courteous guest at your sister's own ball?"

"No, forgive me, but I didn't take you for a dancer." Celestia said, slightly sheepishly. Luna lightly gripped Varkan's wing in her wing, as Varkan was subtly dragged to the dance floor:

"Tonight, for your sister, I am."

As Luna led Varkan to the dance floor, Celestia looked oddly at the pair. By physicality, herself dancing with Discord probably looked stranger.

But just the fact that Varkan was dancing, and acting courteous, with her sister, was something she never could've predicted a few years ago.

* * *

Off to the side of the ballroom, Caarim nudged Ohmen slightly, the King Cobra pointing out the Wyvern and Alicorn dancing on the ballroom floor, nearer the end of the hall. It was hard to miss.

"He wasn't kidding when he often said he liked Luna compared to Celestia." Caarim admitted, his hood flaring in surprise.

"He barely tolerates Celestia, that isn't saying much about him and Luna." Ohmen said pedantically.

* * *

"Well, I did not expect that." Rarity gestured the dance floor, where amidst a few other dancers, the Night Princess and Wyvern dance a methodical slow dance.

Beside her, Spike merely stared on in surprise of his own, asking: "You think this means anything?"

"I doubt it. But you never know." Rarity guessed, still hidden beneath her veiled costume.

Nearby, Applejack had met with them under his disguise, Pinkie in tow, and Fluttershy had joined them with Rainbow Dash, all still in costume.

"I think its just a formal thing, now way they have anything beyond sort of politics or something." Rainbow Dash muttered, shuffling her wings beneath her costume as she remarked.

"They seem, well, Luna seems happy to be dancing with him." Fluttershy corrected herself. Applejack then pointed out: "Yeah, but they're some of the ones who can't disguise. Maybe they wanted to dance knowing who each other was, and not so one sided."

"Yeah, but they're not the kookiest dancing couple that's been here tonight!" Pinkie excitedly remarked, peeking over their heads to look at the dancing pair.

"You're not referring to me and Celestia are you, Pinkie my dear?"

Discord had suddenly appeared behind them, looking oddly at the dance floor as he ate some hors d'oeuvres hovering around him, a chocolate milk dipping glass in his eagle hand.

"Oh, Discord. Uh, how did you-?" Fluttershy nervously asked.

"You 5 stick out. Spike hangs around a purple dressed mare all night, and you 4 hovering near, to untrained eyes you give yourselves away. At least Twilight's doing a better job with that guard of hers."

As the 5 mares and dragon realised their mistake, Discord remarked: "Though its odd seeing him in such a public setting. So often we I met him in times of trouble, or during the aftermath."

"Wasn't that the case with you at first?" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Discord merely snorted, as he continued to watch impassively from a distance.

* * *

Back on the other side of the room, Razak and Lucius exchanged odd looks as they saw Varkan, their 'boss', dancing with Luna.

Faral's eyes were slightly bitter, seeing who she thought wasn't a dancer breaking that claim, for a pony of all things. In the past, she'd have wanted to be in Luna's place.

But that was in the past, and she had buried those one-sided feelings over a year ago now. She could only watch now, Varkan's cold hearted chief of security. That was who she was.

* * *

Out on the dance floor, the other couples were thinning as the music wound down slightly.

Waltzing with Flash Sentry on the dance floor, both disguised still, the lesser Princess held him for stability.

"How am I doing?" Twilight asked. She knew she wasn't a coordinated dancer on her own.

"Fine, just fine." Flash reassured her.

As they gently span, they came within earshot of Luna and Varkan, who were in hushed but deep conversation:

"-need to teach me how your powers work. The moon is one thing, but the stars, that's something else." Varkan quietly spoke.

"Maybe I can. You're not such a bad dancer by the way."

"...Even for my first time?"

"Yes. How am I doing?"

Varkan audibly paused, as he then quipped: "Well, the extra 2 legs is different, but your wings help me keep in step. But, you make dancing with 2 left feet look good."

Luna lightly laughed at his awkward joke, as they slowly span away. True, he was using one arm to hold one of Luna's legs, but his other was holding her neck, above where her dress came.

As Twilight let Flash hold her closer, she couldn't help but curiously look at the odd pair.

* * *

**Midnight**

**November 1st/November 2nd, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Main Entrance Hall**

The guests had begun to file out, but most would not be leaving for another hour or so.

As for Varkan, he insisted he had to leave.

"You can't stay longer?" Luna asked, as she followed him downstairs.

"No. I need to get back there, and I'm sure Lela is keen to be back as well. Besides, I can get Kynok introduced there."

Going quiet, it was Luna who spoke next: "I, I'm glad you came out here. It'll help your cause by actually appearing publicly."

"I hope." Varkan admitted.

Again, an awkward silence, as Varkan didn't know how to finish the conversation or say his goodbyes.

"I guess, well, you're welcome to visit. Just, let me know if you want to drop by. It was nice to meet again without it being a crisis or anything."

"Yes. Well, uhm, I wish you well Varkan. And you're free to visit at any time, if you want."

"I got the impression I wasn't fully welcome here.." Varkan drawled.

Laying a hoof on his wing, and not hesitating as she touched his burnt off lower wing section, Luna reminded him firmly: "I will be the first to welcome you if you drop by, and others will too. We're willing to forgive old grudges, or else I'd not be where I am today as Princess, bidding a, friend, goodbye."

Looking at Luna, Varkan admitted with some shyness: "Thank you. But, I know I'm not the most socially forwards person on Earth. I'm not as forward as many Equestrians are, my kind never has been."

"You're creating a new Wyvern generation. Why not improve on that?" Luna suggested.

"Maybe keeping ties with you up will be helpful, more than I thought. Until I next meet you, Princess Luna."

"Please Varkan, its just Luna for you." Luna urged with a smile, trying to keep formalities low to improve openness with him.

"...You know how I named Lela, the first new Wyvern after Kynok? In old Wyverin, it means born at night. I figured it was a sign of respect I have for you, and... appreciation for all you've done to help."

With a bow, Varkan departed, knowing he had a flight to catch the afternoon coming up from Las Pegasus.

Princess Luna then returned to the rest of the Masquerade ball, feeling largely fulfilled in this night's intentions, personal and political.

* * *

What dreams and pleasures were reaped tonight amidst the celebrations would be marred by events to come. Especially as watchful eyes trained on the Wyvern the Night Princess was seeking to improve ties with made plans.

Varkan wasn't the only paranoid mind in this world. And paranoia conflicting with other paranoia grew like a wild flame in a dry forest.

* * *

**This two parter is out of the way, and the story will progress from now on. These few chapters set up events to come, and will serve as a contrast to how things turn out later on.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	10. Ch 10: Old Enmities, Winter Advent

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 10: Old Enmities, Winter Advent**

* * *

**Late Evening, Local Time**

**December 13th, 1007 ANM**

**Kajrot, Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Kathiawar penisula.**

**Kothi residential community**

The bustling city of 3.5 million, mostly Kathiawari Earth pony locals, but also substantial peacock and a few notable Elephant families. Kathiawari hosted less presence of the more carnivorous civilised species of the region, though the Tigers, King Cobras and even an Eastern Dragon a few years ago visited the city.

Despite its vast economy of fabrics and spices, Kajrot was a city still rife with inequality. Large slums lined the city outskirts, and the airport and railway stations were in close proximity to some of the larger slums.

For the Calamak family, they lived at the top of the food chain in this city, nobility first, but also wealthy from their trade empire across the region. Indeed, the Calamak family of Kathiawari horses had a long running history in the peninsula, and the city.

Living in the Kothi gated community further cemented their 'higher' status.

The bustling of the traffic on the roads echoed with the rush hour, as the sun began to sink low. Another party for some visiting guests in their lush estate, where the wife of the Earth Pony pair, Aanu Calamak, chatted up the wives of the visiting upper class of the Indo-Burmese she had here. Her husband, Hakem, the bloodline Calamak, but surprisingly the less ambitious, even by a small margin, played cricket on the greens before the women.

The sport, a leftover of the Shetland Empire's hold of the region, was one thing that wasn't got rid of when independence was gained in 940 ANM.

But these nobility weren't the most important, at least personally, visiting tonight. That title went to the one waiting to meet them in an hour, in their home.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Kothi residential community**

**Calamak estate**

Sat in the office, Aanu, draped in a moderate evening gown, sat on the couch beside her anxious husband, Hakem. His dark yellow coat and grey mane contrasted with her crème coated, brown maned body. Both knew this guest didn't mind them wearing less than the finest attire to meet him.

After all, the Packistan dog before them had made it clear he, and his organisation, didn't value riches, just reputation.

"So, Hound is it? What exactly did your group find, based on what we, asked of you?"

Aanu asked, the mare knowing she'd had the nerve to propose this before Hakem did. He held grudges more easily, but unlike her, he was less willing to leap upon the chance to end them on his terms.

Putting down the mug of tea he drank from, the dog licked his chops in thought, as he answered in his gravely voice:

"We found a lot. Its all detailed in what I sent you, but you asked for anything relating to your cause? Well, after your payment came through, we quickly found some interesting stuff."

"I'm certain you did. " Hakem muttered. He didn't like dealing with the Packistanis, but compared to some agents his group operated, he was a gentlemen.

Pulling out the folder, dropping out a few pictures, the dog spoke in length His name was unknown, as Hound was an alias he and many in his criminal syndicate cell used.

"Last Summer, and the few months before that, the dog that the Entity creature wrecked Manehatten to get at, Garnet. Apparently, he had a lot of juicy information on Varkan. Not anything too recent, but enough."

A folder showed psyche reports and pictures of Garnet, the dark red diamond dog super soldier, turned secret crimelord. His collaborations had helped the Entity come to be a truly capable being, and he incited it to 'test' with the Tsunami in January 1006, and when he tried to conspire to weaken the Entity out of fear, he was struck down. Threatening the kill any of the 6 Elements of Harmony bearers doomed him.

"What did he have on Varkan?" Aanu asked, looking over the next folder.

Pushing forwards more highlighted files, Hound said with a smirk:

"All sorts of plans he has, or had, in storage. Secondary commitments after his genetics he called it. Basically, continuing the disruptive breakthroughs that aggressive, morally misguided Wyvern science was achieving."

"What the Hephaestus Group has done for the Oceanic Alliance region in the last few decades is merely the stuff he could more easily get away with. Garnet himself proves he had plans for a super soldier program, and his cloning experiments outside of Wyvern ones too. Genetically engineered dragons, one stronger like his father, the other capable of taking on any magical being with ease by absorbing their power to fuel his own strength, codenamed Kurze. Not to mention, the cloning of a once tyrant Unicorn king. Even if they've all gone away from his direct loyalty somewhat, it proves his capabilities."

Aanu recognized a few pictured, such as 'Kurze', even though he was called Spike. Razak too, and Lucius, the Sombra clone.

They had all been present at Princess Luna's Nightmare Night Masquearade ball over a month ago, out of costume for not being ponies.

But now came the clinchers, as Hound pulled out more cases:

"Also, some notes we found, which had been 'acquired' when Garnet's resources were made public, and liquidated. He had a friend before he went rogue, who found out a lot herself. He had plans for radically altering the political landscape in the long term, especially against Equestria. Those plans have been derailed somewhat with the emergence of the other 3 Princesses in quick succession however. But, his willingness to attack Canterlot as a show of force in early 1005 shows he meant business."

"Yes. There's been talk of if the Dragon Migration Incident hadn't occurred, and this whole Entity business. Talk of him possibly being an enemy, not an ally by necessity as he is now." Hakem remarked, a hoof running through his mane in thought.

"Speaking of which. We found conclusive proof, by an admission, that Varkan personally knows the Entity, so to speak." Hound remarked.

"What?" Aanu was now shocked.

Pulling out one last file, Hound said with some suspicion now: "Everyone knows that after he nearly slayed Princess Celestia, he tried to harness her horn to use its magic for his gain, presumably something to help his race grow in numbers. But, it backfired, as the magic infused in the 6 Elements required a host body and mind to give it a sense of 'wholeness'."

"A mysterious other was ejected, and the 2nd Wyvern alive at the time, Tul'rok, was taken instead. No records show what happened to the one ejected, though speculation is that he was killed, by plan or by rage on Varkan's part."

"It certainly explains the rumours as to his relative inaction when any Entity forces in Canterlot or Manehatten fought him, and their relative ease against him."

Now Hakem saw a picture forming, and to his horror, it was bleak:

"He possibly sympathises with the Entity, because he thinks its one of his kind.."

Aanu's sharp intake of breath was matched by her sudden clarity in her mind. All this public outcry against the Wyvern cloning, all the controversy behind his actions, yet also dubious calls to support him for the sake of having a valuable ally against the Entity.

Now, the ball seemed mostly on one side too much to be ignored.

"That settles it then. His tech, his knowledge, his psychology, the man has been medically proven to have sociopathic tendencies for Celestia's sake!"

Aanu's exclamation prompted Hakem to turn to Hound:

"We need a plan to stop him."

"Wait, my group agreed to get you information."

"You will be paid for this. I've lost a brother to Wyverns, I know how dangerous a race of them can be. They have the intellect of civilisation, married to the violence of dragons, a combination any sane civilisation would fear." Hakem remarked, now confident in his actions.

"He is only one Wyvern, and a few clones. The world will go on without them. And I'm certain they may prove minimal, whether or not a war has to come against the Entity, be it another Wyvern itself or not." Hakem's words were laced with meaning.

Aanu sighed in anticipation, as she asked the Packistani dog:

"You got us information, which proved what we feared, and felt needs to be done. It can't be left to chance, as it all points to worse for the world as a whole. Your people will do a great service if you pull this off."

Hound looked at them, narrowing his eyes as he weighed the risks involved.

"How much are you willing to pay us, and anyone we have to call in, to get this done? This, crusade of yours?" He lightly laughed, as he thought that without payment, this was a blindly antagonistic gambit, misguided by self righteous ponies that feared a one member race.

"Anyone in your group involved will be paid enough money to retire after this, and then some. Instalments every year, disguising you on paperwork as employees of us."

Hakem's final words made Hound's eyes widen in excitement.

Holding out a gruffy paw, Hound shook the hooves of the husband and wife, Aanu rubbing her hoof on the desk in mild disgust as the dog muttered:

"We have a deal. It'll take time, but we've pulled of more difficult stuff. Even with more defence now that he's public, he won't see it coming."

As Hound knocked back the last of his tea mug, Aanu rubbed Hakem's hoof in victory. This long held grudge was soon to be sorted at last.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**December 15th, 1007 ANM**

**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres**

A very light snow fell across the town, not yet covering the ground. The first snow of winter that had been scheduled.

But with Pegasi weather, sometimes bad weather was purposefully triggered early, so that when it arrived, it wasn't as bad as it could've been.

It was a good thing nothing really grew on the farms much in winter, as the ice storm wouldn't have let much survive the night.

Applejack looked across the orchards as she returned from town. The light snow was in stark contrast to the layer of still melting ice that covered many smaller branches and twigs on plants across the town.

"Ah' dunno what got into the pegasi's heads that letting an ice storm hit was a good idea. I nearly slipped on the path in town."

A flap of wings above showed that somebody had been eavesdropping, as a blue pegasus landed with an indignant shout:

"Hey, my job says to follow what Cloudsdale schedules! I'm Equestria's lead weather coordinator, but an ice storm isn't something easily moved, not like a cloud."

"Half the plants in Ponyville are covered in ice!"

"Well if me and the other weather pegasi had left it, it could've been a lot worse."

As Rainbow Dash replied, she paused, looking at Applejack's farmyard.

"Uh, wasn't there snow here a last time I checked."

"Not very much, it hasn't been snowing long and..." Applejack trailed off, as she saw what explained it.

A lot of the snow around the orchard had been rolled up into snow ponies. Around one, which was undersized due to lack of snow, Pinkie bounced around as she made the finishing touches.

"Uh, thanks for clearing the snow Pinkie." Applejack said, smiling but confused at her antics. Rainbow Dash mentally counted down to Pinkie's odd reply:

"Oh, okie dokie. I just wanted to turn this snow here into a bunch of snow ponies! This little guy right here is little Mac!"

Gesturing to the most recent, and undersized snow pony, grass and dirt devoid of snow around it, Pinkie beamed ecstatically.

A twig from the 'mane' fell out slightly as Rainbow Dash scratched her head at the Pink Mare's winter excitement.

"Ya' think maybe when there's more snow you could do better?"

"Of course silly, this is practice for the real building!"

As Pinkie zoomed off, Applejack murmured to herself: "Real building?"

Looking off to the other side, Rainbow Dash saw Big Mac and Apple Bloom examine the smallest snow pony. Big Mac turned his head, because 'Little Mac' was actually smaller than Apple Bloom was.

Looking at Applejack, Rainbow Dash gave a slight smirk: "See not all weather set to come will be miserable."

"Jus' keep the ice storms to a minimum."

"Hey, that was a one off!"

* * *

**Ponyville, main park**

It was after school, with the last day come and gone before the holidays kicked off.

A few fillies and colts had gathered at the park, where a park gardener had been testing the ice for its thickness with the recent ice storm.

"I'm itching to get out on the ice, carve my way over it." Scootaloo whispered. Nearby, Sweetie Belle saw the gardener turn back, giving a dismissing shake of his grizzled head:

"Sorry kids. Ice is still too thin, even for you youngins'. I reckon a few more days before you can safely go out."

A collective moan of disappointment rose, and amidst them, Scootaloo's wings, which had grown noticeably enough to let her more properly fly now, sagged in bitterness.

"Darn it.."

"That ice was pretty cold last night, but it was only one night." Sweetie Belle reconciled, as the fillies and colts dissipated from the park.

"Just a little colder, and we could've been on that lake. Oh well..."

* * *

**Carousel Boutique**

"How much longer do you have to do Spike?"

Rarity stood in her warm coat outside her door, as Spike had stopped beside her as he walked along the path. The ice storm had been bad enough to cause a lot of 'black ice' on the roads, and for safety, it needed to be cleared.

Spike volunteered his hot breath, sans flames, and along with other Unicorns using heat spells, he set out on parts of the town to clear the ice.

Snow had grip, ice didn't.

"I'm nearly done. I chose my route to end near here, just up the street actually." Spike's hot breath clouded the air before him, as Rarity then shook her head as she walked out to him:

"No, I'm not busy. Business has been slow during this winter, as usual. Another Unicorn helping will speed things up."

"You sure?"

"I may be a lady Spike, but I'm not averse to a little hard labour. I thought you'd know that about me by now." Rarity teased, rubbing Spike's neck with her hoof.

On 3 hooves however she slipped on a patch of ice hidden beneath some snow. With a slight squeal, she fell forwards, but a pair of purple arms shot down to catch her:

"Gotcha!"

Hoisting her up, Spike looked down at her with a slight laugh, as Rarity blushed in embarrassment at her fall, but also at her contact with Spike in the cold.

"Maybe get the parts around your boutique done first?"

Spike's sly remark made Rarity blush even more, but she settled when Spike wrapped a comforting wing around her briefly, as he breathed a warm batch of breath onto the ground near where she slipped. Water flowed quickly over the path, running to the drains in the ponyville streets.

As Spike released her, Rarity knew she'd look forward to inviting Spike to snuggle up against a fire with her, in her boutique living area. She liked how warm he was, her dragon. Especially how cold it was right now.

Even at his most romantic or cheesy, she didn't blush this much from that on its own.

* * *

**Fluttershy's cottage**

She had finished a checklist of her own. A lot of the animals were in hibernation, so in terms of 'services', Fluttershy was less busy.

She had just returned from the bears and gophers, peeking into their dwellings to see how well they were coping with the cold in their long sleep.

Reclining into the chair, she saw Angel bound over to her, a blanket clutched around his frame as he leapt into her lap.

"I know, its cold isn't it?"

Shaking his head vigorously, Angel pointed at the fireplace, as did a few birds that sat on their perches around the room.

"Oh yes, I think a nice toasty fire is just what you all must want."

Not five minutes later, the rabbit and birds were nestled close to the fire, as Fluttershy lightly hummed to herself while she readied her own early dinner.

Like many, her schedule freed up in the winter snow and ice period. Less happened full stop for most Ponyville residents.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

Some ponies on the other hand, willing took up more work to get ahead of it.

In her study, Twilight meticulously poured over the documents she had to sign. As Princess of Friendship, she had become the go to 'expert' correspondent on social issues across much of Equestria, just as Cadance was with romance or marriage, and Celestia and Luna with law and other political areas. As such, overarching governance had become the realm of the 2 Princesses of Day and Night, while lower level governance, the more 'hooves on' methods, fell to the Love and Friendship Princesses.

Given the 2 'lesser princesses' had both become Alicorns no less than 15 years ago, or 4 for Twilight herself, they had less time to become 'distant' from the pony populace.

As she finished a stack of papers, Flash Sentry entered into the office, knocking first.

"Flash." Twilight looked up from her work, seeing he'd brought her a simple sandwich as a snack.

"You've made progress." He looked at the larger stack of signed documents to her right on the desk. Her left pile of to be signed papers was significantly smaller.

"Yeah. But, more comes in all the time." Twilight remarked. Flash nudged the sandwich plate forwards on the desk with his hoof, saying while reminding her:

"Don't overdo yourself remember. Its not good to fall asleep sitting in a chair."

"You're not going to let that go are you? Or me falling asleep standing in the hallway?" Twilight shook her head with a laugh. Flash smiled, as he tilted his helmeted head:

"As your guard, I have to worry. And as your coltfriend, even more so."

Smiling lightly, Twilight picked up one paper:

"Well, we'll have a chance to go together somewhere. I have to travel north to see Cadance and my brother anyway. It'll be nice for me to see them, and you to be back home."

"Yeah. I bet the little Princess must be getting bigger now."

"We'll see when it happens. I just hope the Winter Night celebration goes well there."

Flash gulped as Twilight lightly yanked down his head, as she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek in appreciation.

As he readjusted his helmet, Flash dreamily returned to his guard duties for that afternoon, while Twilight ploughed through her paperwork for the day.

* * *

**Friendship castle**

**Central meeting room**

Unseen to anyone, the map of Equestria that projected slightly onto the central table flickered ever so slightly.

It flickered to an image of the Earth, and the Moon orbiting it. On the Earth, a single blue dot shone at the Equator, where the Maldives, and the Entity's focal point, pulsated like a steady heartbeat.

Elsewhere, amidst the Muttlantic Ocean, and the larger ocean separating Equestria/New Gryphon and the Oceanic region/Salaman/Pandina/Caninberia, two smaller dots flashed in their positions, also right on the equator.

The pulses, to alert the Entity that they were ready and waiting, showed in the castle. The Elements fueled the Entity, as they had also build the castle. The two had vague, slim effects on each other.

* * *

**Early Morning, local time.**

**New Daeland**

**Northern isolated island, Starswirl's cottage**

Seeing the image that shone in the Ponyville castle map with his own magic, Starswirl scratched his beard in contemplation.

He had no idea what this meant. Was the Entity expanding its reach? If so, for what reason? And why were the two seperate 'hubs' significantly smaller than the main Maldives island hub.

Whatever is was planning, it didn't want to give anything away. But little did anyone know, it was under no hurry in its plans. In fact, it had reached a static point in its plans, as it needed further research.

Musing, Starswirl murmured to himself:

"Such strange actions. No moves against anyone, but so much potential to destroy. What are you waiting for?"

* * *

**Setting up the story for future chapters, and a bit of worldbuilding.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	11. Ch 11: Canterlot Affairs, Tech Marauder

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Canterlot Affairs, Tech Marauder**

**Early Morning**

**December 16th, 1007 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

Rubbing her forehead with her hoof, Luna sighed as she finished the last document for the day.

As Celestia did with the depth of Summer, Luna had reason to like and dislike the Winter. She liked the snow, and the joy it brought across the country, provided it wasn't too severe. The nights lasted longer with daylight hours as short as could be, meaning ponies were often wide awake still when darkness fell. All the more ponies to appreciate her work.

The obvious downside however, was that she had to stay up longer, as her natural body clock prompted her to wake and tire in correlation to the sunrise and set. Thus, near the Winter solstice, it was Luna who was 'on duty' longer, though not by too much.

As she trotted out of the office, a pair of Night guard batponies bowing to her as she departed, she looked forward to her dinner. AKA: Everypony else's breakfast.

Luna glided down the dimly sunlit corridors, herself, and obviously Celestia from her bedroom, having completed the sunrise/moonset a few minutes ago. Outside, the snow, as per Cloudsdale's scheduled arrival yesterday, covered the ground.

She's heard how some more southern settlements were caught in a safe, prematurely set off ice storm. It seemed by necessity, winter arrived early there as ice. Cloudsdale was set to snow them on schedule in a few days. Ponyville being the most northern settlement hit.

As Luna knew from her dreamwalking, it was nopony's fault this year that Winter arrived early. Rainbiow Dash's dream flashbacks to her panic with her pet tortoise's hibernation revealed a more embarrassing moment in that mare's recent years. Nopony was hurt then at least.

* * *

"Ah, Princess Luna. Your sister is inside already." Captain Blacksaddler bowed at the door, clearly having waited for her.

"Thank you captain. Is there, something you want me for?"

"Yes actually. You received a letter that, if you recall, told me to keep an eye out for, and keep secret from your sister in my case."

Magically hovering the sealed envelope over, Blacksaddler saw Luna open it in her blue aura. With a small smile, Luna looked at Blacksaddler as she turned to enter the dining room.

"Thank you Captain. Now, If I-"

The sound of Celestia's melodious laughter came from inside the dining room, as a certain cackle also echoed out slightly.

Snorting as he resisted rolling his eyes, Blacksaddler muttered: "Yes, and Discord is in there with her, as usual. Him meeting her is the only routine he seems to have in what he calls a civilised life."

"More than meeting." Luna commented, repressing certain dreams she'd glimpsed as she began her nightly dreamwalking.

She couldn't help it that their 'routine' within the last 4 months, usually no more than twice a month thankfully, began shortly before she set off to help mainly fillies and colts with bad dreams.

Nightmares and passion fuelled dreams had the same strength.

"What? Uhm, forgive me Princess, but, you knew?" Blacksaddler asked incredulously, the normally sardonic but loyal Unicorn surprised now.

Luna recalled the most recent dream of Celestia's, and Discord's, she'd accidentally glimpsed last night, before she set off on her dreamwalking.

* * *

**Last night**

_Luna was ready on her balcony, the moon high and the sun set for a few hours now. She had no constellations to reorganise as per each week, as that was every Friday. She had dreamwalking in troubled Equestria citizens' sleep every night though._

_She always began in Canterlot, living in it and all._

_Focusing her mental magic, she sensed the strongest dreams in the city, as they usually were the nightmares caused by stress, anxiety or fear. Her speciality._

_In her mind, she sensed one in the castle, a dream that was powerful, but not in a fierce way a Nightmare was, but extremely radiant, cool, and shared between two different minds in deep slumber after-_

_"Oh buck, that's the 8th time!"_

_Luna's self exclamation snapped her from the mental dreamscape, as the passion fueled dream coming from Celestia's quarters, made better/worse by Discord obviously in bed with her, vanished from her mind._

_Shaking her head, Luna flew out the window, making sure to ignore Canterlot Castle entirely._

_Still, she wasn't surprised. Not like the first time. Celestia was very curious as to what made Luna blush when she looked at her, or Discord. And she was embarrassed in turn when Luna explained, asking her sister to keep it to herself._

_Luna curtly replied she would, unlike her sister with __**certain dreams**__._

* * *

**Present**

She thought she'd be used to such passionate images, but she wasn't.

Grimacing ever so slightly as she opened the door, Luna replied: "Believe me Captain, I knew before anypony else did 4 months ago."

As she entered the dining room, Blacksaddler walked off to his duties, mouthing to himself: "4 bucking months? And Discord kept it quiet of all pon, uh, things?"

* * *

**Dining room**

"Ah good morning Luna. Sleep well?"

Discord's sly question, as he sat beside Celestia eating her morning meal, Chocolate banana nut Oatmeal and raisins.

He knew well what their activities entailed for the dream patrolling Princess. Luna's narrowed gaze was the prize.

As Discord snickered, Celestia elbowed him hard, making him wince instead. Shaking her head slightly, Luna sat at the table, as a Unicorn servant placed her arranged dinner before her, a bowl of Winter Lentil Soup.

As Discord summoned a glass of chocolate milk for himself, Celestia asked her sister while she had her soup:

"I take it you're excited for the Winter Night celebration then?"

Pausing mid spoonful, Luna swallowed, saying with some joy: "Yes, everything is going as planned. Many ponies approve of the Crystal Empire hosting it for the reasons I picked."

"Yes, commemorating the new Prince and Princess of our Niece and her husband, just about 6 months old now both of them." Celestia remarked. She adored Prince Obelisk and Princess Serenity, as any great aunt would. If anything, it was seeing them that persuaded her to let Discord and herself pursue a more 'intimate' relationship. Instead of one off rendezvous meetings, they had fallen into a routine of intimacy.

For Discord at least, it was a big step. But talk of marriage to properly 'consummate' the relationship was still unknown as of yet, so for now, it was all safe in the bed.

She had noticed that rumours spread of their relations, saying the Princess was looking less stressed on 'certain' mornings, or more antsy on 'certain' evenings.

And how irritated Luna appeared on 'certain' mornings near the end of her rule shift.

Sensing Luna's lesser communication, Celestia decided to get an issue off the table:

"Luna, you know you can tell me anything. And I'm certain Discord can keep a secret if I tell him to."

Celestia narrowed her eyes at the Drconeraqus, whose mouth formed a shut zipper over itself with a flash. Laughing a little, Celestia heard Luna audibly sigh, as she admitted:

"Fine. Every night you and Discord...well. When those images get unintentionally burned into my memory, it gets me thinking."

Luna turned bright red as she shook her head. She wanted to have an appetite after this. Exchanging a glance with Discord, who gestured to his zipped mouth with some humour, Celestia asked sensitively:

"About what?"

"Well. Compared to you, and Princesses Cadance, and even Twilight, I feel somewhat, out of place." Luna admitted, trying to find the right word.

"Lulu is jealous.." Discord blurted out suddenly with a laugh, eyes twinkling in realisation. Beside him, Celestia saw Luna's glare and knew it too.

"So what if I am! Its perfectly natural when all 3 other Princesses are currently romantically involved. Sure you and Discord, you're my older sister. But Cadance already married? And Twilight? In the time I've been back, she's found a stallion she clearly has shared feelings with, and who do I have? Nopony."

"Luna. Its perfectly natural to feel like this. But, is this what you want, or do you just feel out of place and want to not feel less of a Princess?" Celestia asked.

"...It wouldn't be the first time I've felt less compared to another Princess, even if for different reasons." Luna admitted with bitterness.

Truthfully, Celestia knew Luna had somewhat of a diminished, but present, inferiority complex compared to herself, she always had, hence a reason for her Nightmare Moon legacy.

"I, I didn't know you felt this way."

"I wasn't an issue that was a big concern to anypony other than myself. It just flares when I, ugh, feel you and Discord expressing your passion, and see you socialising so freely. You and he, and I'm presuming any suitors you had in the past but failed to carry through with, have had more romance than I've had in over a thousand years!"

"Weren't a thousand of those years up in the m-umph!" Discord muttered, before Celestia's yellow magic sealed his lips. Discord could be tactless at times, which while charming to her, may not be to other ponies.

Seeing Luna staring at her soup, Celestia asked: "Isn't there anypony you're interested in? It won't come unless you take a risk."

"Well, I'm not sure what it feels like, to be, taken fancy by someone." Luna admitted. Celestia then pointed out:

"Well, the Winter Night Celebration is taking place in the Crystal Empire. You can ask Cadance all about it, she'll know best."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Luna ate a little of her soup, while Discord then loudly whispered:

"What about Prince Blueblood and all his 'exploits'?"

Luna's gaze snapped to the draconeraqus, her expression livid:

"HE is a mare, I need a MARE's opinion on this."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender, Discord sipped his chocolate milk, as Celestia asked:

"Have you invited anypony special to the celebration?"

"Other than the usuals, not many. Twilight will be bringing her friends, as they come for Cadance's children too. I did invite some foreign dignitaries too, and I figured seeing that the Wyvern girl was to be one year old around the date, perhaps I could invite her and Varkan over in-"

A gag sounded as Discord gasped: "You invited HIM!?"

"What of it?"

Leaning back, Discord mused aloud: "Surely that dance you had with him at that Nightmare Night masquerade was enough to know how much of a bore, or a beast he is."

"Says the self proclaimed master of chaos and mismatch of half the animal kingdom." Luna rebutted defensively. She reinforced: "Besides, I rather liked that girl of his, and I've broken more ground with our ties to supporting the Wyvern government and repairing Oceanic Alliance relations by actually meeting with him and others frequently in person."

Celestia suspiciously looked at Luna, but said questioningly: "What of Varkan himself then?"

Pulling up a letter, Luna hovered it over to them: "I already received his reply to the invitation."

The message was very short:

* * *

_**To Princess Luna, **_

_**Thank you for your surprising invitation. I told Lela about it, and she wants to meet you again too for her 1st official birthday. She also wishes to see the Winter Night celebration, as I do. Incidentally, at the Equator where we are, we have no such broad differences in day/night, so its interesting to see this event.**_

_**As for your invitation of me also, I will oblige you, as a friend.**_

_**On a side note, things at the facility are proceeding smoothly, with some new employees coming in to help now that we are public.**_

_**Lastly, receiving an invitation a week ago is better than a surprise ambush by someone [Discord] and startling everyone in the room.**_

_**Varkan**_

* * *

As Luna ate her soup after they read the letter, Discord whispered to Celestia:

"You told me to drop by to invite him back then. I thought it might make him uncomfortable, not this."

"Is it a bad thing?" Celestia wondered.

"Oh come now, you don't think this could seriously mean anything?" Discord asked incredulously. Shaking her head, Celestia replied:

"In all seriousness, I doubt it. But even so, it's nice to have him on better terms than before. And I'd like to meet that girl of his too, she seems to have softened him."

"I'll wager he's still as bad as ever." Discord muttered.

"I'll bet many said that about you and Fluttershy a few years ago, and me as well now."

Celestia finished her breakfast, while Discord moaned to himself: "I feel drowned in a sea of Oestrogen."

Luna gagged on her soup, as another image burned into her mind by his and Celestia's aftermath dreaming came to her immediate thought:

"Do not say that! Its too much like last night's dreams of yours!"

Groaning, Luna paused mid soup, as she debated whether she'd fully lost her appetite. As Celestia flushed brightly at her sister's 'curse', Discord finally cracked up, his cackles filling the dining room, echoing into the hallways.

A few day guards, and the night guards they were replacing, heard his howls of laughter, dismissing it as the usual Discord. How Celestia endured him as a 'suitor' they didn't know.

* * *

**Singapaw, mountain outskirts.**

**Hephaestus Research Company HQ,**

**Technology development labs.**

Unlike Equestria, which had largely destroyed any recovered Entity tech from the Manehatten incident, or the mild skirmishes at Canterlot and Cloudsdale, out of fear they'd reactivate the ones recovered by the Hephaestus group were exploited as much as could be.

Of course, the armed guards and remote gun emplacements in the labs were a necessary precaution.

Here in the labs, Maurik, the Orang-utan CEO, couldn't help but stare at what the Eastern Dragon, Min-Wei, had contractually brought Hephaestus by his debts, this one on Varkan's part. Min-Wei's working for Garnet, and coming clean, revealed one of his targets was Smoulder, a close associate of Varkan.

The half of the Entity aircraft from beneath the Cloudsdale marshes, and a handful of warrior and standard drones recovered from Manehatten, yielded not much in terms of how the Entity actually thought as a being.

Some methods it used, such as magical antigravity methods, proved too advanced for the multipurpose labs of Hephaestus to handle. Those components were shipped to the main EORN [Eoropean Organisation de Research Nuclear, a Faroench name] facility, on the border of Faroence and Swizerland.

As for the weapons, power plant and engine for propulsion however, they remained here. And already, they were yielding theories to test and schematics to reverse engineer for nuclear thermal propulsion, miniaturised fission and fusion, and direct energy weapons of varying types. It would take years before anything was truly ready to test their own versions of, Hephaestus of research contractor company.

But it was a financially secure future.

Even so, Maurik couldn't help but be unnerved by the sight of the Entity assets. The Orang-utan was a pragmatist at heart, hence his financial and business success as the CEO. Yet, something primal caused him to watch those components with a wary eye.

And yet he swore he felt like something watched him back from the laboratory floor.

* * *

"A sight isn't it?" A voice to Maurik's side on the balcony got his attention.

The Orang-utan saw Faral, the female Komodo security chief, approach with caution. She was in fact, the one who suggested these emplacements in the laboratory.

Leaning over the balcony, Faral stared down at the Entity aircraft half, the few workers around it probing deep inside its innards.

"My only relief is that its cut in half, nothing else with it." Maurik replied. He and everyone around the communicating world knew of what these things had shown off over 17 months ago now. It was why there was such a coalition fleet around the Maldives after so long, despite the ashcloud preventing anything from getting close, or surviving for more than a few minutes.

Turning to Faral, Maurik asked: "So, how long will you be gone for?"

"A week or so. Varkan wants me along, as he's bringing the oldest new clone with him to the Crystal Empire. Princess Luna insists on celebrating her birthday."

"Weird, a few years ago I'd never have dreamt of having an Equestrian Princess's endorsement. With some of the protests against that facility of his though, I'm sure he's not complaining."

"I'm sure." Faral murmured quietly. She still recalled her slight bitterness at the dance Luna insisted Varkan give her, knowing she had never once danced with him ever. But that was a potential bridge burned by Varkan, wanting to remain friends.

Still, he was too old a friend to abandon simply due to unrequited love, or lust. And she had avoided his more dangerous exploits anyway, even if he himself was venturing less in the last few months, over a year actually.

All she wasn't looking forward to was the cold. She made a mental note to pack her thermal clothing, even some new heated clothes a Swiss military surplus company was offering the company to distribute and test.

Komodos, and to a lesser extent Wyverns, were cold blooded. They lacked the fire generation of internal heat that Dragons and Drakes did.

Musing over the future, as she and Maurik presided over the Entity aircraft dissection, Faral at least looked forward to any time to spend with Varkan. He was away from HQ a lot in these past 2 years, much more than usual. How things change.

* * *

**A chapter setting up a critical junction in the story, but not for the immediate reasons you'd think.**

**Well, not completely.**

* * *

**Also, as for Luna's dreamwalking 'side effects' relating to passionate 'aftermath' sleep dreams, well, its a logical problem one could see arising.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	12. Ch 12: Winter Night Preparations

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 12: Winter Night Preparations**

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**December 21st, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire**

The shining city glistened even more brightly during the bright daylight hours, the terrain around the Empire covered in thick tundra grade snow. The city itself was clear, one of the non-harmful fields of the Crystal Heart warding off the worst of the snow.

All the invitees or expected for the celebration had arrived in the Crystal Empire already, though there was somewhat of a mesh of two holidays. After all, Hearth's Warming Heath occurred on the 25th, just 2 days later, but throughout its history the Winter Night Celebrations had been alongside this holiday for a while anyway.

The city's main plaza was ready for the night celebrations, but for now, the day continued as normal.

In the royal palace, the sister in law of the Crystal Princess made up for lost time, along with her friends.

As for the other visitors, they had various ways to busy themselves until the evening, as Luna was still asleep at this time.

* * *

**Royal Palace, living quarters**

"Ow! She pulled my mane!"

Rainbow Dash recoiled as Flurry's toddler magic seized her mane, herself hovering in midair above him. Fluttershy said gently:

"Now that wasn't very nice, she-Ow."

Flurry Heart giggled slightly, as she magically tugged, very lightly, on her mane.

Laughing gently, Cadance remarked: "She has a habit of that with visitors. Other than that, she's an angel."

She and her friends were with Cadance in the living areas, where she was letting her daughter, Flurry Heart, out to play with her friends and sister in law.

As the pegasus recoiled the little Alicorn filly giggled, while she sat on her hunches, looking around curiously at the various mares practically fawning over her.

"Nearly 6 months old already. It seems to go by so fast." Cadance admitted, as Flurry tottered over towards Rarity. The little Alicorn filly was interested in the Unicorn coat, most similar to her white-pinkish colour..

"Oh but Flurry Heart here is such a joy, I understand why you'd think she grows up too fast." Rarity pulled the filly close to her, Flurry squirming slightly to get out of this smothering mare's hold.

Pinkie then came over, gently pulling Flurry out of Rarity's hold, putting her down beside Applejack for now.

"Hey, she's saying she doesn't like anyone besides her mommy holding her like that."

"How do you-" Applejack asked, as Flurry Heart was curiously trying to climb up on her front hoof, failing every time, to her growing, tearful frustration. With a cry, Flurry tried to climb up the cowpony's foreleg, but she felt a familiar blue aura around her small form as his mother pulled him back to her side on the couch.

"Settle down Flurry Heart."

The pinkish-white filly simmered in her brewing crying, as he began to nestle into Cadance's side.

"So, how have things been here leading to the festival?"

Cadance thought to herself, as her child began to feel a little drowsy near her side on the couch:

"Well, nothing much. The Winter was worse than normal, though I expect you in Ponyville felt that all too well."

Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash with a mild glare, as the cyan pegasus shrugged with a curt reply:

"Hey, orders were orders. You either had a bad ice storm, or a really bad one later on."

Cadance than hesitated a bit, as she remarked: "And, they think its not a natural winter. Some are pointing to the Maldives volcano island as the cause."

"The Maldives-oh. That, Entity." Twilight went quiet. It made sense, all the sulphur and ash being spewed out to veil the island would undoubtedly have a slight effect on the global weather, a volcanic winter of sorts. It may not be a destructive eruption, but its unnaturally long endurance meant it put out as much as a massive volcano would under normal circumstances.

But it was a slight reminder of what it could do.

Growling to herself, Rainbow Dash remarked: "Yeah, makes sense. Global volcanic winter, all the stuff that place has spewed out since it started. Summers are not as hot, and Winters are colder."

"You think that's its plan all this time? More snow and ice?" Pinkie wondered, quietly thinking how something that she'd normally like was caused by something she had one of her few true fears or dislikes of.

"I doubt it. I asked Aunt Celestia and Luna, and they talked to Starswirl by letter. All think its too slow, and likely just a side effect of it hiding its island home." Cadance remarked, smiling a little as Flurry Heart yawned lightly before beginning to finally fall asleep. Distracted by the filly's cute movements, Twilight asked while her friends fawned over the sleepy filly:

"Where's my brother?"

"He's helping Lucius with the guards. Luna wanted a display of sorts, skills and demonstrations, for the Night celebrations."

Rainbow Dash perked up, as she asked: "Is that why the Wonderbolts are in the stadium? I thought they were guests."

"No, well, Luna's saving a lot of the performances as a surprise. They'll all be done at night though." Cadance remarked.

Rainbow thought aloud: "I wonder what my Rainboom would look like at night?"

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

**Crystal Stadium**

The stadium stands were empty, the various performers, few in variety but skilled each, practiced for the events to take place after moonrise tonight.

The Mane 6 watched from the stands. Or more specifically, 5 watched, while they finally found where Spike had wandered off to. It was Rainbow Dash that had gone down to negotiate with the Wonderbolts during a time out.

Princess Luna herself was there, as she wanted to ensure the events went off flawlessly.

* * *

**Stadium arena ground level.**

"So whaddya think?"

"I don't see why not. I've seen your rainboom before, but I think it being against the night sky may do well to make it look even better." Princess Luna admitted. Nearby, Spitfire, acting Captain of the Wonderbolts, had been called over for the offer of an additional aerobatic.

"I guess we can fit it in right at the end. Just a flyover of the stadium, then after the rainboom, something smaller scale as the next act." Spitfire's suggestions agreed with Luna, as the Night Princess turned to Rainbow Dash with an approving smile:

"Very well. Thank you for the suggestion. I suggest you get practicing."

"YYEEE-Oh! Uh, thank you Princess." Rainbow Dash bowed to Luna as she caught herself mid cheer. She may have been a close partner to the Princess of Friendship, but she and the other 4 still felt somewhat inclined to bow to other princesses.

Pulling Rainbow Dash with her as she left, Spitfire talked to the cyan pegasus:

"Glad to have your suggestion. I thought this ad hoc routine was missing that last finale to justify the celebrations."

"Yeah, I guess it was a good thing I was here." Rainbow Dash admitted proudly.

"Yeah, and I'm sure Soarin will be pleased to have you here." Spitfire slyly poked. Rainbow Dash laughed nervously at this, her face turning red enough to confirm this suspicion of Spitfire's.

Sure enough, amidst the other Wonderbolts sitting out on a break for now in the stadium grounds, Soarin saw the familiar blue pegasus approaching with Spitfire.

* * *

**Crystal Stadium, grandstands**

"OOH, hey, who's that!"

"Who?" Fluttershy asked.

"There, in the front seats of the stadium, 3 of them! One's kinda small though." Pinkie's exclamation, as she shaded her vision, highlighted exactly where 3 of Luna's 'guests' were right now.

Sure enough, Twilight recognised the 3 in the distant seats, obviously watching the practice out of curiosity if anything.

"Its Varkan. And Lela. And, I think, yeah, its Faral." Twilight remarked. Straining her own vision, Rarity marvelled:

"So they came after all."

"Yeah, that's why I was gone for a little earlier. I ran into them having breakfast, their time zones are a little out of sync with this one." Spike said, his larger form from his childlike size 2 years ago now taking up 2 seats, one for his tail alone.

Applejack looked down at the stadium, noticing something off to the other side now.

"Hey, ain't that your brother over there with those guards. And Lucius?"

* * *

**Stadium arena flooring**

Gesturing to the stadium's middle, Lucius barked out: "Alright. They need to be here, about 10 feet below the surface!"

Nearby, Shining Armor kept his watch on Lucius. The guards he had carting out the large crystal fragments were well disciplined, and hard working. But they were the one out of every two who applied to Lucius's training for combat purposes, and didn't chicken out or be found inadequate.

But today was preparation for a celebration display Lucius would have a hand in, one he had already practiced with them. But now came some manual labour.

The crystal fragments floated towards the centre of the stadium arena, as other Unicorns focused on carving out a series of boreholes in the stadium floor, like slots for the crystals to disappear into.

Walking over, Shining asked the Sombra look-alike: "You worked out the kinks in your display yet?"

"Yes."

"You'd better. I'll tolerate harsh teaching of guards for success, but accidents in a potentially lethal display isn't something we can cover you up with."

"Relax, they're well trained, as am I. Just don't get your hair in a twist, it'll be me taking the fall if someone screws up."

"Yeah, it will." Shining Armour admitted. He had a liking to Lucius. He was younger than Spike, but he had a forced maturity that came with a sense of perhaps brutal honesty. Though his perfectionism was on par with Twilight's at times.

* * *

**Stadium, Arena front row seating**

"You can't be serious...You are serious."

Varkan's eyes would have rolled 360 degrees if they could, but Luna's suggestion for one event was simply mind blowing. Not that it was spectacular, but the implications behind it.

Beside him, Lela, the 1 year old Wyvern girl, asked her 'father': "Var, why did she ask to fight you?"

Beside Varkan, Faral reclined slightly in her seat, enjoying the show. She had seen the footage and photographs of Varkan's and Luna's infamous Drak-brawl fight of March last year, about 1 year and 9 months ago to be precise.

Before Varkan, Luna said with some composure: "I think this might be a good idea. You and I, in the arena. There are other combat demonstrations by guards taking place anyway."

"Yes, Lucius told us about the threats some of his guards face in the display, if they're not careful." Faral admitted.

As Lela slightly wrapped her wings around his own tattered wing, Varkan asked: "Why exactly are you suggesting this?"

"Because I had an idea that a lot of fears about Wyvern kind is about how powerful they seem. But, please listen. My idea if two fold. And it because of you that it could work, Faral."

Perking up, the female Komodo fighter asked: "Me?"

"Yes. I fought Varkan in the Drak brawl. He and I tied, barely, because I didn't want the fight to drag on. But, I know for a fact that you helped train him, and have greater combat ability over him."

Looking at Varkan, Faral said with some warranted smugness: "Well, maybe."

"Now, people fear Varkan because he beat my sister, but that was down to Wyvern magic immunity." Luna turned to Varkan:

"You fight me. If you win, or tie with me, you then fight Faral. And you prove you aren't unbeatable." Luna said.

"But what if I beat Faral?" Varkan asked seriously.

Faral was quiet beside him, before she cracked up in a snort of laughter that she barely kept a hold of.

Lela then looked at Luna, excitedly saying: "Oh, yeah, like this game: Rock, paper, scissors, Ky taught me how.."

Smiling at the analogy, Luna said with some reverence: "Your daughter is wise Varkan."

"I'm not his, dawter." Lela struggled with the last word. Luna the puzzledly asked: "So, what is Varkan to you then?"

Lela looked at Varkan, who said with honest bemusement: "By all definitions, she doesn't fit clone, daughter, bastard-"

"You say that in front of a child!" Luna remarked loudly, in disbelif at Varkan's lax 'parenting vocabulary'.

Lela looked at Varkan, asking with a child's curiosity: "Basdard's a bad thing to say?"

Beside Varkan, Faral couldn't help but laugh aloud at last.

As the dispute settled, Varkan muttered: "Fine. I'll be there, and so will Faral."

Faral then asked with some apprehension: "Will Celestia and her mismatched partner be there?"

"Yes, but only watching."

Finally, Varkan had to ask, as Lela passively watched 'Var' talk to the 'Blue Mare':

"Why are you keen to fight? That Drak brawl thing was my idea when I was high on the success of thwarting Garnet's scheme. Why this?"

Luna was quiet, as she leant against the seat row, admitting: "I've only been in this modern world for 7, near 8 years so far. I've spent more time in what is called the medieval times, where sporting combat was more accepted. I, yearn to restore some of that excitement, and I got a dose of it during the fight you challenged me to so long ago."

Varkan paused for a moment, as he then said to Lela: "What do you think I should do?"

"She was nice when she asked it."

Faral laughed a little at the little Wyvern girl's simple innocence, but saw no reason for Varkan not to do this.

Sighing, Varkan commented: "Fine. But not as intense as the drak brawl arena fight."

He showed a grin, the 2 teeth Luna knocked out so long ago replaced now:

"I want to keep my jaw intact."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Shetland Kingdom, Foxford University**

**Reaction Engines INC research facility**

The foxes and Earth pony employees had locked down the facility for the night, with today's test of the technology going smoothly enough to secure a government grant for a full size engine.

The Precooler would allow oxygen from air to be used in hydrogen-oxygen mix rockets, making Single-Stage to Orbit a realistic possibility with spacecraft design, due to having to carry less fuel while in the atmosphere. Oxygen on board was used only in the vacuum of space.

They were years from a full working engine, but the precooler, which cooled air from thousands of degrees to minus a few hundred in a millisecond, was the only truly 'new' technology.

For this reason, the Aeternum drone, a small, cat sized centipede shape, had crawled through the air ducts of the facility, and now scampered around the prototype under storage. Its 'feelers' sensed the prototype, whilst its eyes had already read the reports and specifications.

Such a technology would prove useful for its plans.

* * *

**Chapter is done, more laying the groundwork for the next chapter if anything.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	13. Ch 13: Winter Celebration Showcase

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 13: Winter Celebration Showcase**

* * *

**Late Evening**

**December 21st, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire**

**Crystal Stadium**

The crowds cheered as the Wonderbolts flew their pattern, the smoke trails from their carried dispensers marking a crescent moon shape in the sky above the stadium.

Amidst the grandstands, Celestia stepped back as she lowered the sun, with the Princess of the Night stepping forward at the moment, as the crowd roared again while she raised the moon.

As she focused, the only Wonderbolt reserve called upon, flew past over the stadium in a straight single pass, the sonic rainboom flashing like a firework over the stadium, lighting it up more than the spotlights.

As soon as the rainboom dissipated, the light trails it left glowed amidst the wonderbolt smoke crescent moon shape, until eventually only the night sky and a half moon was left in the air.

The crowds rumbled as even the arena spotlights went out, immersing the arena in darkness. Special light reflecting spells prevented light pollution from the rest of the Empire blocking the stars above.

Now, amidst the darkened arena, the showcases began.

* * *

In the arena floor, still in relative darkness, the first act, the royal guards, started, with their new routine master.

"Move it! Keep your stances steady, unless you want to be skewered!"

Lucius barked out, as the guards flew or ran out into the arena. Their bodies glowed slightly, their crystalline coatings enhanced for tonight.

Smaller spotlights lit up around the arena, lighting it enough to see what was going on, barely.

But as the Unicorns, and Lucius, fell into place, thee focused their magic.

Shooting up from beneath the grass of the arena floor, crystal shards rose into the air, the spotlights reflecting in them like a gigantic, writhing chandelier, crystal shards the size of ponies flying around inside it.

Then, as the pegasus guards flew inside, their crystal coats reflected the arena edge spotlights too, and they became different coloured flecks of light, like multicoloured stars among plain white ones, inside the arena.

Around the outside, the light trails from the Unicorns keeping the stationary crystals up, and those moving the obstacle ones inside the 'chandelier' formation, showed up as multicoloured beams in a circle, propping it in the air.

Then, with a tremendous round of applause and gasps from the audience, themselves darkened, some more crystals rose from the ground, these ones flattened atop to form platforms, big enough for the Earth pony guards to leap atop, their own coats merging with the dazzling formation as they rose into the chandelier formation.

As the pegasi darted in and out of the beautiful, writhing crystal formation, the Earth ponies began jumping between the flat platforms, in a rhythm, but timing to not be hit by the random flying shards.

If they timed it wrong, a shard might hit the pegasi guards as they flew in and out of the crystal formation, or the Earth ponies as they jumped from platform to platform inside the formation. But Lucius drilled them enough to get it right. It wasn't speed that was crucial, but timing.

He told the Unicorns in charge of the moving shards to keep it a steady pattern, only changing movement 'tempos' when he called for it.

It was a tremendous success, even as the formation and speed morphed, from a chandelier shape, to a crescent moon shape that 'writhed' faster, to a spiralling upwards helix, akin to a tornado of crystal fragments.

All the while, the pegasi and earth pony guards' coats reflected light in differing colours, amidst the plain white the obstacle crystals flying around, static or moving.

For 10 minutes, the routine continued this way, until Lucius made the call, as he flashed his magical beam once in a red flash, signalling the end routine.

Before them, the earth ponies stopped on their platforms, as the pegasi then flew in to join them, so a pegasi and earth pony occupied each platform.

Crystal shards halted midair, as they then flew to encase each platform in a sphere of crystal. Then, by the Unicorns on the ground, the spheres flew in midair, forming a rotating series of quick arrangements midair.

Before them, rotating versions of the major constellations showed, the crystal spheres the stars, and a faint magic beam connecting them in the formations as seen in astronomy texts: Aquila, Canis Major, Draco, Leo, Orion, Scorpius, Taurus, and Ursa Major.

After the last constellation, the crystal spheres gently collapsed, the crystals splitting apart as the glowing pegasi flew in coordinated spirals to the arena floor, as the Earth ponies jumped from platform to platform to descend faster in a spiral.

Once the last Earth pony guard landed, and the last Pegasi landed, the crystals embedded themselves in a perfect, wide circle around them, the Unicorn guards and Lucius just outside the circle. Once in the ground, with a last pulse of light, the display ended, the spotlights dropping to immerse the arena in darkness again.

The spotlights turned on to light up the arena floor more normally, as a thunderous applause was given for the guards that did this display. In the centre, Lucius looked around at the cheering crowds, a feeling of pride rising at the success of tonight.

Over the crowd roars, one of the Unicorn guards, them all joining the pegasi and Earth ponies in the centre of the arena, exclaimed with vigour: "It worked!"

"You doubted it would?" Lucius had to bellow, the Sombra clone, truthfully half the guard's age, asked with mocking anger.

"N-NO sir!"

"You all did well. In all honesty I was expecting someone to at least get a scratch!" Lucius remarked. Looking about, he then suggested:

"Maybe an encore?"

The guards stared blankly at him, their euphoria nearly vanishing. Barking with laughter, Lucius gestured to the crowds:

"No, leave them wanting more! Now bow you idiots, you've earned their praise. Certainly Luna's for certain!"

* * *

In truth, as the guards bowed, along with Lucius, up in the royal box, Princess Luna stood at the forefront, loudly applauding the display.

"Bravo! Magnificent!"

It didn't require too much in terms of raw magical power, but it was a feat of ingenuity and risky routines.

Further back in the box, as they couldn't resist coming, Princess Celestia, and Discord, had marvelled at the spectacle.

Alongside them, Shining Armour and Cadance sat, with Flurry Heart in Cadance's grip, the Alicorn baby laughing for joy with the strange light display she'd seen below them.

"I guess his methods paid off." Cadance remarked, and she now understood why he'd pushed the guards so hard on telekinetic magic leading up to this event.

"Yeah, they did." Shining admitted. He had no idea what sort of routine Lucius had been planning, and he'd hidden it well during training exercises it seemed.

Beside Luna, a little Wyvern girl had watched in awe. She had slept a little before these events, so she could be wide awake.

"Its like the stars.." She said, her eyes bright with her childish glee.

Beside her, Luna shared a smile with the 1 year old Wyvern girl.

* * *

Noticing Lela, beside her sister, Celestia murmured to Discord: "Luna seems to have taken a liking to that girl of Varkan's."

Pausing, Discord admitted: "Well, she is more cheerful than he is, but, yes, I can see why she seems adorable."

"Adorable? Even if its sort of Varkan's child?"

"She's one year old, still innocent. Who knows, maybe she could become a chaotic misfit with a little-"

Celestia laughed as she nudged Discord's shoulder slightly, mock warning him: "Don't you dare Discord."

* * *

**Crystal stadium, performer's entrance**

As the guards entered inside, Lucius trailed behind the, basking in the roars of the audience. A job well done.

"A fantastic display. Looks like what you learned as a Hephaestus agent had other uses besides mercenary work."

Varkan, the black scales Wyvern hidden within the dark tunnel, stepped out, stopping Lucius in his tracks.

"What is it?" Lucius asked, seeing the look on Varkan's face. Behind him, Faral stepped out, asking him:

"Luna's match against Varkan, and then me against him to prove he's not unbeatable as simply magic resistant. I want you to make the fights more interesting."

"How exactly?"

"With your crystal magic routine, just get a few of your Unicorn guards ready. Some of your routines looked promising..."

* * *

"Unbucking believable." A guard Unicorn muttered, as they sat amidst a darkened section of the arena floor area, along with Lucius and a handful of other guards.

"You're getting paid extra for this, so shut up."

Lucius was looking forward to this. He wasn't having to fight, just make the fight interesting. Besides, he had trained under Varkan and Faral as a fighter, hence his more brutal fighting for a pony.

But he was relieved not to fight, as Faral scared him slightly. She was undoubtedly, in hand to hand/hoof combat, the best Hephaestus had to offer, and she could go toe to toe with special forces around the world, excluding some obviously too heavy or big creatures. Still, she simply used technology to compensate if so.

She had earned her position as head of Hephaestus security, and not just by being Varkan's long time companion and ally.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Late evening**

After Luna had arranged a meteor showed overhead, a quieter 'intermission' before the final events, the last events were wrapping up.

On the ground, the arena had been magically coated in ice, as skater ponies wore brightly glowing clothes, the dozens of ponies skating on the ice joint to form intricate patterns that danced on the ice. Flowers, animals, ponies, other sapient creatures, all of them showing movement by fluttering sections of the formations on the ice.

Finally, amidst the cheering, and the arena lighting up the floor area slightly, the ice skater ponies left the grounds. Magic users turned the ice back to something different. A sort of rocky terrain now, the ground crumbling slightly as familiar magic beams brought a lot of the crystal platforms and shards up from underground, ready on the ground.

* * *

"Now Lela, wait with my sister here. I'll be with Varkan to do out part of the celebrations."

"Don't hurt him." Lela asked meekly. Smiling gently, Luna leant down as Lela nervously stood beside Celestia:

"He'll be fine."

"Are you sure about this Luna?" Celestia asked. She didn't like Luna's willingness to fight in 'mediaeval style' matches. She even did so against her guards. But, it didn't hurt anypony.

"He's not going to hurt me, its a display match. Besides, his friend, Faral, is there to prove he can be beaten without magic, and therefore that he isn't as dangerous on his own, or that Wyverns are."

"Why must it always be dramatic examples with his kind?" Discord murmured. Luna flew off the balcony, amidst the cheering of the crowds.

* * *

**Crystal stadium**

**Royal box, lower areas**

"WOO! Go Princess Luna!"

Pinkie's foam hoof waved in the air, while Spike pointed out on the ground: "Hey, there he is!"

"They sure are sporting some basic clothes, aren't they?" Applejack remarked.

In the arena, noises from the crowds, deeper to signal some lingering doubts, rose when Varkan, the black Wyvern, stepped into the arena grounds, decked in basic military grade armour. Beside him, Faral sported similar outfitting, but with a clearly distinct colour scheme from his. He wore red fabrics over his armour, to contrast with Luna's blue colouration. Faral sported dark green trims over her armour, though both she and Varkan were unarmed, save their claws.

The pictures had appeared in papers nearly 2 years ago. Luna's hoof smashing into Varkan's face, knocking out two teeth. The second was of Varkan's fist crashing into Luna's face. And the third, was of Luna and Varkan beaten on the ground, their friendly drak brawl match ended in a draw, by Luna's volition.

Some gasps, murmurs, and even a few laughs rose in the arena.

Rarity winced, recalling watching the fight herself with her friends:

"Not this again."

"I heard Luna was one to bear grudges more easily." Twilight remarked. Rainbow Dash however, hovered in her seat in anticipation: "Oh man, this is gonna be great!"

"I hope they don't get hurt." Fluttershy remarked.

In her royal canterlot voice, Princess Luna's sounded, as a large magical image displayed in a rotating form above the arena.

"Nearly 2 years ago, namely 1 year and 9 months past, I fought Varkan in a friendly match! It ended in a draw, and today, for your entertainment, and as an extension of my endorsement of his cause, I shall fight him again. But to prove his kind's magic resistance isn't a universal advantage, his close ally, the female Komodo, Faral Kol, shall be fighting him."

The magical image zoomed in on Faral Kol, the Komodo flexing her shoudler muscles in preparation. Her body armour, lie Varkan's but more powerful, was not high tech, only thermal insulating against the cold. He was, like she, fighting in only the equivalent of their vests.

Hovering to the ground, Luna extended her canterlot voice so the other two could speak:

"I wish you good luck Varkan. And you also Faral, even if I don't fight you myself."

Varkan was quiet, as he looked at Faral, whose face was glaring slightly, her 'war face' engaged.

With as much calm as he could muster, amidst his adrenaline, Varkan spoke, Luna's magic enhancing his voice for the arena to hear.

"My kind has magic resistance, enough so that I don't fear your kind, not like other races might."

He then paused, and with a tone that was hard to distinguish from joke or seriousness, he said: "Faral on the other hand,..."

A ripple of laughter went through the audience, as Faral walked off to the side. Magical flashes illuminated the arena, as crystal shards began to fly about as obstacles.

Luna tested her magic, firing a beam at a shard. Enhanced, the floating shards acted like mirrors, deflecting the shots.

Satisfied, she flew off to a platform, while Varkan climbed atop one rising opposite it.

The combatants were in place.

* * *

**3 minutes later**

The fight was less intense than the drak brawl one, but more intersting. Luna's blasts were carefully aimed, as they sometimes ricocheted off flying crystal shards here and there. Lucius and his Unicorn guards were working hard to keep the strange arena up and floating.

Leaping about, Varkan dove and attacked Luna with his fists and legs, trying to grapple her, not scratch her with his claws.

She teleported, fired spells, but it was a hit and run game. Eventually, somebody was going to run out of stamina.

The stadium roared with approval, seeing how Luna seemed to be the one dominating the fight. It would go on like this for another few minutes still.

Secretly, Varkan enjoyed this. It was more like a dance if anything, though he was actually having fun, unlike what Luna had asked him to do with her at the Nightmare masquerade.

But more secretly, he hoped Luna won the fight. Last time he seriously sparred with Faral, she beat him badly. He was good, and obviously advantaged against magical opponents, but not Komodos.

Across the arena, the 'dance' continued, but it wouldn't be long before a winner emerged.

Up in the royal box however, Celestia couldn't help but recall the time she and Varkan fought, over 30 years ago now. How things had changed.

But much more was set to change in future.

* * *

**Some creative celebrations for the Winter night festival, and taking advantage of a venue as big in scale as the crystal stadium.**

**In all honesty, Luna and Varkan's match will be abbreviated, as it is less intense than the drak brawl one in volume 2. Its more creative with the moving/magic ricochet platforms and shards.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	14. Ch 14: Defying Fears, Beauty in Darkness

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 14: Defy the Masses, Beauty in Darkness.**

* * *

**Late Evening**

**December 21st, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire**

**Crystal Stadium**

Amongst the floating crystal platforms, Varkan crept and ducked. He had nowhere to hide, so he had to be offensive now.

As Luna flew past, he leapt down, avoiding her blast to smash his foot down on her back. Spinning in the air with a grunt of pain, Luna staggered onto a nearby platform, while Varkan clawed his way to stand atop another.

The crowds roared, many actually booed. They were siding with Luna, for many reasons. This was the Winter Night celebration event, and Varkan defeating her in any sort of match would mean he'd beaten both royal sisters in some respects.

As he clambered up, Varkan heard the crowd against him, and he lost his focus in the fight.

All those voices rooting against him, more than expected. Such hostility against him: It was to reminiscent of many of the groups protesting him, who'd like to see his cause fall asunder, his kind fade.

In the middle of the fight, Varkan wondered what exactly he was doing here again. He was fighting Luna as an exhibition match, but if he won, he would fight Faral to prove he could be beaten.

If he lost to Luna, he would prove he could be beaten.

In that instant, Varkan knew he was going to actually make his position more precarious now: His own, and his race's.

He knew he had to do this, prove he wasn't unbeatable, just as he proved Celestia, the closest to a goddess back then, could be.

But, part of him didn't want to lose that legacy. It was too late for him to pursue a 'kinder' path himself, he'd made too many enemies. He had to prove himself again.

But, against Luna, something niggled in his head, telling him not to be too hard against her. He didn't know what it was, he'd never felt it before.

He had few friends, people he could count on, and Luna was perhaps the newest addition. But, something about her seemed-

**CRACK!**

* * *

The crowds roared in euphoria as Luna sent a spell at Varkan, who seemed dazed by her last attack. It hit him square in the back, sending him tumbling over the edge of the crystal platform to fall to the arena floor below.

Flailing his ruined wings, he crashed into the grass with a small dent of dirt and grass beneath him.

It had been so sudden, amidst the fierce combat, a combat oriented dance, Varkan had frozen briefly, while Luna fired off a shot that seemed like it won her the fight.

Up above him, Luna saw him not moving very much on the ground, despite clearly being conscious.

"Varkan!"

She flew down, thinking he wouldn't be distracted by something as he had been.

Down on the ground, as the crowds tensed, preparing to cheer for their Night Princess's victory over Varkan, she landed beside his form, which struggled to crawl upright.

Placing her hoof on his leg, she announced: "Well fought Var-"

"NO!"

Like a striking snake, Varkan swept his legs out, sending Luna tumbling on her side as he leapt up and onto her body, one hand outstretched before his foot.

Within a half second, taking advantage of Luna's compassion for him, Varkan had floored Luna, and pressed his foot against her neck, his wing hand holding her horn in a vicegrip.

The crowds seemed to hush, before they began to roar in outrage, shock and awe. With a flick of his hand, Varkan could break Luna's horn at will. He suckered her into the most hazardous position a Unicorn/Alicorn could be in.

As Celestia rose from her seat in shock, Discord ready to move in, the crowds murmured loudly as large screen displays saw the hand gripping Luna's horn beginning to smoke slightly, Varkan grimacing heavily as he held on.

* * *

"Let go, or I will burn your hand off." Luna warned. He had no electro stun equipment, so she could still use her magic horn. As she fired the heat spell, it built and built, but Varkan held on against the building agony.

"I won't be paraded like an animal expected to lose, against you or my oldest friend. I'm sorry Luna, but I've changed my mind on these fights. Listen.."

As the heat built, Varkan winced, while Luna slowly stood up, her head still restrained by Varkan's horn grip. Around them, the bellowing audience called fro Luna to win, or Varkan to lose.

"They side with you, they'd side with any kind, over mine. To them, this is something to prove their, your kind, are better than mine. I won't enable that."

Now crying out, Varkan recoiled, his hand releasing her horn quickly, grasping it in pain. Stepping back, Luna heard the roars of the crowd rising in support of her, as Varkan backed off, his hand noticeably more black.

"I won't be an obedient entertainer to get support for my kind. You had good intentions with this fight, and I thought your people might support your views more. I guessed wrong. They see me as a sympathy case of you, a charity cause, not an ally. Consider myself forfeit from the fight."

As the crowd began roaring in the background, Varkan began to walk to the arena exit, oblivious to the uproar he was causing with his about turn of mood.

Today had been illuminating, he wasn't truly one who belonged here, not as an equal race. He had to have a race to qualify it seemed.

* * *

Back in the arena, Luna stared at his departing form, as he mouthed some words to Faral at the exit quietly, while she turned to glare at the arena audience slightly.

Luna wished it couldn't have ended like this, but it seemed tonight he had been soured by the understandable public opinion of him.

In her booming voice, to the uproar, and applause of the audience, Luna announced Varkan forfeit, honourably acknowledging he couldn't win against her with just his body alone.

She salvaged her goal, to show he wasn't an invincible force. Though looking at how he departed the match, she wondered if she'd destroyed something that helped him maintain his own mental comfort, a lonely, but defended person. She hoped she hadn't sabotaged some of his walls he needed to keep up.

* * *

Among the Unicorns, Lucius snorted in annoyance. He knew exactly why Varkan had forfeit, he'd heard the crowds rallied against him whenever he made any successful strikes. Such odds against him must have seemed too much like his race's constant position.

* * *

**Royal box**

"Why would he just surrender like that? I know Luna's lying about that." Shining Armour remarked. Flurry Heart was asleep in her mother's forelegs, but their parents were equally confused about this result as the Sun Princess and Lord of Chaos.

"He had her, but he turned tail and backed off. Why?" Discord wondered. Last time they fought, it was to the unconscious end.

"He didn't want to win, he'd lose either way." Celestia remarked. She knew his position, and what she'd do. Either way, he lost reputation this day, which was intended to humble him, make him not seem as intimidating.

It seemed that the public's overall opinion of him was still divided, and that enraged him. His cause was noble, but his race's legacy tainted that noble intent.

Beside her, Lela looked over the balcony, asking quietly: "Wha' happened? Why did Var just stop?"

Celestia didn't know what to tell the little Wyvern girl. It was a very complicated situation.

* * *

Down in the lower royal box area, the Mane 6 had seen the crowds overall rallying towards Princess Luna, but it looked like Varkan took the one sided support a bit hard.

"He may have overreacted a bit." Twilight said.

"You try having an entire arena mostly against you." Applejack added.

"Hey, we're likely to cheer for Luna over him anyway!" Rainbow Dash retorted, to which Fluttershy quietly remarked:

"But, he seemed awfully upset, the way he left so suddenly."

"Maybe because he didn't seem like a very public person, throughout his history." Twilight thought.

"Maybe he just doesn't realise how many people are against him until now." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Why are they against him? He's done some bad things, but he didn't really have a choice, and he did what he thought was right." Spike pointed out, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse some of the horrible things he's done. Celestia for one thing, the Canterlot attack as a show of force, planting you as-". Rainbow Dash cut herself off, as Spike looked at her oddly, the girls quiet now.

"As what, exactly?"

"Spike, she didn't mean anything by it, she's criticising him, not you." Rarity stressed, patting Spike's arm as she looked at Rainbow Dash. Sighing, Rainbow Dash said:

"Look, he planted you, so you could be used against the princesses in a potential war. Why are you supporting his actions?"

"I'm not, I, I just understand why. I'm different from all of you, I'm a dragon among ponies. I know what it felt like to feel lonely at times, wanting to belong to something. He's done so much to try and make an impact, and bring back his kind." Spike explained.

Beside him, Twilight slowly nodded in agreement. But it was Pinkie that pointed it all out: "Yeah, but if he hadn't attacked Celestia and got her horn, he couldn't have made that Entity thingy that possessed me, Applejack and Rarity, and he wouldn't have created Garnet and allowed his plans to go forwards."

"You're saying everything that happened from the migration to the Manehatten attack is Varkan's fault?" Twilight said.

Pinkie had put some thought into this, and admitted lowly: "Yeah.."

They all looked down into the arena, where the fireworks were being set up quickly to go off, ahead of schedule.

Luna had flown up to the royal box, explaining to Lela that Varkan had hurt his hand. But she told the truth to her sister, Discord and the Crystal royals.

It was becoming more clear that Varkan's methods didn't suit public awareness too well.

* * *

**Midnight**

**December 21st/22nd, 1007 ANM**

**Crystal Empire**

The fireworks, courtesy of the crystal ponies, marked the end of the festival, though the city remained under a special light pollution spell, which allowed the full night sky to be visible even under the night city lighting.

In the castle however, one of the guests mused over his situation.

* * *

**Royal Castle**

**Guest rooms**

Pacing slightly, it seemed that what he'd feared had come true.

As the collective military unity against the Entity calmed after Manehatten, no more attacks or movements outside the island in the Maldives detected, more and more questions were raised. About the Entity and Tul'rok, Starswirl, Garnet, and the secret history of Varkan.

The threads were being drawn back to him more and more in the press, which was why he welcomed public support from Luna. However, it seemed a large majority of Equestrians, more likely among non-Oceanic citizens to have a higher opinion of him, still viewed him badly.

Even back home, he'd taken a hit from the countries affected by the 1006 January tsunami, as it was technically Garnet and the Entity's doing, and by a long step, his own.

A voice sounded behind him, one he didn't expect to hear:

"You're leaving already?"

Turning around, Luna stared back as she stood in the guest room doorway, looking as regal as ever. In contrast, Varkan was gruff, abrasive, and grounded, in multiple ways.

"No, tomorrow. I, I'd be more comfortable back at the facility, its better for-"

"I invited you out here, I thought the people would accept your cause more readily, as I did."

"...Everyone makes mistakes."

"No, I trusted my subjects to trust my judgement, that they'd understand. If only they could see what you showed me at the lab.."

Varkan thought for a moment, and then realised:

"Maybe. I can make a better point by showing the results firsthand. And frankly, that way I can keep Lela and the others safe in one place."

An awkward quiet passed, until Varkan apologised: "I'm, sorry, if I ruined your big night celebration. There's a big reason I don't go out in public, not since I was unmasked as Karrav, a Komodo."

"No, if anything this was good. We found out how to better make your cause get supported. Have them come to you."

"How? A delegation? A news report, a documentary?"

Luna pondered, as she saw Varkan push aside the bag he had finished packing for tomorrow, for him and Lela. Faral would leave with them too.

"I have someone who can go, a group that represents a large variety of ponies."

Varkan listened in, and agreed, less reluctant since he'd be on his home turf that time.

* * *

As Luna left the room, Varkan quietly replied: "The festival was very good regardless. It was, nice, to be invited to something."

The Night Princess suppressed a slight blush of gratitude, and she replied with satisfaction: "You're welcome to come to this country at any time. If you wish."

"I'll think about it."

As Luna left, Faral had overheard the conversation from down the hallway. Raising an eye ridge in suspicion, she wondered why Varkan was acting slightly less stoically around Luna. Almost how he acted around herself, when he was younger, more his old self.

She continued packing, as she knew she, Varkan and Lela had a long flight tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was delayed, but I wanted to craft a slightly diffused ending to the Winter festival, sowing doubts.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	15. Ch 15: Fortnight of Serenity

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 15: Fortnight of Serenity.**

* * *

**Early Morning**

**December 25th, 1007 ANM**

**Maldives, Entity island exclusion zone**

The Dingolian frigate bellowed its foghorn, the ash fall edge already having forced sailors to don protective masks or head inside.

Behind it, the other patrolling New Gryphon Destroyer sailed. A routine patrol, though none of them were happy they were here on Hearth's Warming Heath day. The Dingos celebrated it due to their Shetland and old imperial historical culture, and the Gryphons had their holiday on the same date, that of the Ewedeist tradition, which somewhat held the few days before and after each Solstice in high regard.

Grumbling as he shovelled another load of ash off the helicopter deck, a Gryphon stared out towards the clearer skies to the north, then to the grey abyss to the south.

"Sure, my kids say they're enjoying the snow back home, and I got this grey shit to shovel up."

Nearby, there had already been short lived attempts to make snow angels or snow-gryphons out of the ash. It proved far too fine to be anything but a blanket of fine powder too harmful to breathe in.

In the distance, the lightning rumbled away in the denser ash clouds, combining with the distant rumbles of the hidden volcanic island.

Other than that, nothing at all had changed since mid 1006, about 1 and a half years ago now. And that worried many, because as with war nations, terrorist groups and anything harmful, when it went quiet, it sometimes was a prelude to a built up attack.

It was a wise policy to have to life, but for now, the peace would hold.

On the island itself, a pair of watchful gazes, one singular and organic in origin, and the other multi-formed but united in an unnatural way, kept their gazes upon matters important to them in the world.

* * *

**December 25th, 1007 ANM**

**Mid Morning**

**New Changelia**

**Capital city of Metamorcus**

**High end apartment**

Being a representative of Hephaestus directly to Queen Chrysalis and her son gave Ohmen some 'perks', along with Caarim. Their apartment in the New Changelia capital was higher end.

Of course, today's date was of somewhat conflicting nature for Ohmen. He had only in recent years begun accepting his pony side a little more, even though his aneurysm made it slightly more difficult to shape-shift into one as he used to be.

Still, the Unicorn/Changeling mutate had found a nice surprise waiting this morning, from an old friend, and a current flame.

He read the letter from Princess Celestia, his old teacher. She wished him a happy Hearth's Warming Heath, reminding him he was always welcome back to her castle anytime he wished.

The other was one he'd sent out with a magical reply method, as Cheerilee had no magic herself. He sent the first card to her, and she replied so that the magical letter would return her writing.

He couldn't do much except stare at the letters, simply content with them.

Nearby, Caarim slithered out of his room, seeing Ohmen still reading the letters:

"Sentimental still?"

"Hey, its a holiday, I have an excuse to feel so." Ohmen retorted. Reading his mind, the King Cobra admitted:

"Yes, you do. Ever since your parents.."

It was a sore topic, as Ohmen's/Charge Bolt's parents had died within 10 years of him leaving Celestia in outrage, leaving him parentless since 986 ANM. But Ohmen had been unable to face them, with the sacrifices he had to make to regain some semblance of himself after what Tul'rok did, and Varkan helped him regain.

Pondering on this, as he wiped a stray tear from his eye, Ohmen asked quietly: "You ever think about your parents?"

"They threw me out on the streets when they found out about my mind reading. I know enough about good parenting to know they aren't worth contacting."

Caarim admitted, the 30 something year old cobra similarly an orphan, though not fully confirmed yet.

The cobra then asked: "Is it, wrong, that I don't want to know my parents after that?"

Ohmen was quiet. Hearth's Warming Heath, to ponies, was a time to celebrate family, and home. What about those that lacked one, or both?

"I, suppose you have to find the closest to what you consider family, or home."

"...Its not exactly perfect, but Hephaestus will do. And besides, you're like the older brother I never had, we both know it."

"What do you mean both... Stop it Caarim!" Ohmen said loudly, semi laughing. He knew he couldn't keep the truth from Caarim.

The cobra merely slithered off, chuckling under his breath. He wanted to see if there was anything good to eat today that wasn't vegetarian in their fridge or cupboard.

Sharing an apartment with a Pony/Changeling meant meats and plants had to be kept separate.

* * *

**Equestria**

**Late Afternoon**

**December 29th, 1007 ANM**

Across Equestria, many of the notable members celebrated the holiday in their own way. The winter had come hard, with exception to the hotter southern parts, such as the badlands, or near the Mutthico border.

* * *

**Ponyville**

Fillies and Colts frolicked in the snow, and skated on the ice, as they usually did in this weather. Parents watched the younger kids, or went off to enjoy the day their own way if they were old enough to be let play alone.

4 days ago, Hearth's Warming Heath had been celebrated, and even though the euphoria of that holiday had passed for this year, New Years remained at least.

Unlike Hearth's Warming, celebrations of New Years were often more low key, private events between close friends, rather than big public occasions, gift giving and so forth.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Sugarcube corner**

A little tired from playing out in the snow that afternoon, Pound and Pumpkin ate the warm sandwiches that Pinkie had prepared for them, the sister figure role to them in motion.

Business had cranked up again, though they'd had a few days off after ponies stocked up for Hearth's Warming and all. But the rush for the day was largely over, as around this time, the cafe was quiet with all the snow. Only the bakery was operating really.

In the backroom, Pinkie bounced into the kitchen area, while the cake kids took time off from their play for that day.

Out in front, at the counter, a line of ponies, eager to get their last batch of warm food for the day, clamoured for attention, while Mr. Cake flustered to get all their orders.

"Pinkie, I need a hoof here with the bread rolls!"

Mrs. Cake's call from the kitchen, where she'd just come from, caused her mane to deflate just the tiniest bit. She loved her job, but it was taxing at times.

"Okie dokie Mrs. Cake!"

"Whaddya mean you're outta bread rolls!?" An indignant cry came from one of the queuing ponies, likely an elderly stallion.

As Pinkie rushed into the kitchen, she hollered back before Mr. Cake could reason:

"It'll taste better if you wait nicely for it!"

Mr. Cake sighed, as he was left to deal with the queue in the front of the bakery.

* * *

**December 31st, 1007 ANM**

**Late Evening**

**Ponyville**

**Carousel Boutique**

New Year's eve had rolled by, and some planned on celebrating it in special ways.

Sweetie Belle was sleeping over with Applebloom and Scootaloo at Sweet Apple Acres, as Rarity wanted the boutique to herself for tonight.

As of right now, Spike and her had been out gem hunting earlier that day, his fire breath immensely useful for clearing snow to scan for gems, then for him to dig them up.

"I'll just pop these gems up in the drawer, enjoy yours, you've earned them."

"Thanks." Spike tiredly ate the first of the handful of large rubies he'd found. He often got the largest gems, as they would be too large for any reasonable use on clothing items.

He and her were more relaxed, the cold weather slightly harder to work in.

Waltzing upstairs, Rarity made sure everything was in place.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

It was strange, Rarity had called him upstairs for something, but Spike was always happy to help her.

The Dragon, over 1 and a half ponies high, higher if he stood more upright, walked up the stairs, hearing Rarity's call from the bedroom.

"In here Spikey!"

"What is it Ra..."

Spike trailed off as he saw nothing behind him as he entered her bedroom/design room. All of a sudden, the lights dimmed as the door was shut behind him.

The purple dragon turned to see a dimly lit Unicorn advancing slowly on him, an odd look on her face. Coming up to his chest, Rarity asked honestly:

"You do love me, don't you Spikey?"

"..Yeah, more than the tastiest gems."

"..I think, I wasn't sure when the best time would be, but, being New Years, why not start now?" Rarity slowly pressed him towards the bed, gesturing with her illuminated horn with a definite intention on her face now.

Blanching somewhat, Spike was taken aback: "You, you sure you want to.. I mean, I..."

"You don't want me Spikey? Has that long time of awkwardness meant nothing, nothing but a shy routine to deceive me?" Rarity asked, looking into Spike's eyes, in a mixture of a plead, and a challenge.

Pausing for a moment, Spike let instinct take over, the larger dragon seizing her in his arms, enveloping her mouth with his own lips in a passionate kiss. The awkward tension he felt was changing to another, lower tension in his body.

Letting go, as he gently guided her to the bed, Spike asked one more time: "Yes, I do want you. But, will you let-"

Her lips meeting his once more cut him off, as did her reply when she let go for breath in the dimly lit bedroom.

"Shut up Spike!" Rarity whispered impatiently , as she all but dragged him onto the bed, him firmly atop her.

* * *

**January 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning**

**Ponyville**

**Carousel Boutique**

"Hey Sis, why'd Spike leave soon before I got back in today."

"Oh, erm, he helped me a lot out last night, and was too tired to head back home. So I, had him bunk up on the sofa for the night." Rairty quickly replied.

Cooking her own breakfast [her cooking skills vastly improved with numerous, at first bad practices], Sweetie Belle then got suspicious, asking:

"What about those cuts on your back?"

"...I fell on the stairs, and spilt some sharp needles and such."

"In perfect 3 prong marks?"

Sweetie Belle wasn't an innocent filly anymore, equivalent to a mid teenager now. Turning around, she said to her sister: "You know I'm not a kid anymore, and that you're not as good a liar as you think?"

Rarity blushed furiously, as she knew she'd been had. As Sweetie smiled a little, she replied:

"Hey, I'm not judging. He obviously loves you. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I guess that explains why you wanted me out the house."

"Yes, well, just keep it to yourself please. Not even your friends can know." Rarity asked.

"Why not?"

"Me and Spike will tell those who we feel ought to know. But, also, you and your friends aren't exactly the best at keeping secrets."

"Hey that's not t-. Uh, yeah, you're probably right." Sweetie caught herself mid sentence, as Rarity smiled thankfully at her sister.

Reading the newspaper calmly, Rarity wondered what the weekly castle meeting today would be like, if anything besides her and Spike had occurred.

* * *

**1st January, 1008 ANM**

**Midday**

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

**Meeting room**

Looking over the projected map, the 6 girls, with Spike, Flash Sentry and a few other guards in the back of the room presiding, the state of things in Equestria was quiet. No major or moderate social issues that needed resolving.

With the immediate concerns out of the way, the elephant in the room had to be resolved. Apparently, Twilight was too good at reading Spike, especially after a night away from the castle.

And the others had caught on it seemed. No secrets among friends was not such a good thing at all times.

"...Oh so what if we did!?"

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie all shared smug smirks with each other, while Fluttershy merely smiled at her before saying:

"Its wonderful. I'm sure you and Spike are more than ready for this."

Over to the side, the guards, Flash included, all looked at Spike, who nervously rubbed his arm with his hand. He quietly mumbled:

"Just trim my claws next time..."

Twilight looked from Spike to Flash, wondering if at some stage they might get that serious, if it got that far. Spike didn't have the publicity barrier of Princess status vs guard blocking it.

On the other hand, her brother and Cadance...

* * *

With some news from Canterlot, the girls had an assignment. The one Luna had promised to Varkan as a gesture of goodwill on Equestria's behalf, and so that he'd be more comfortable on his home turf.

The visit to the Wyvern 'Sanctuary', as it was being dubbed by the media, was scheduled for the 6th January, 1008 ANM.

Spike had asked to go onwards and visit his parents afterwards in Sri Draka, to which Princess Luna, set to come with them, along with her guards, had written was perfectly fine.

* * *

**Late Evening, Local Time**

**January 3rd, 1008 ANM**

**Kajrot, Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Kathiawar penisula.**

**Kothi residential community**

Aanu snuggled into Hakem's forearms on the couch, a late romantic night to celebrate the anticipation of an event they both felt was long overdue.

The Earth pony upper class couple had finalized their plans with Hound, their Packistan syndicate contact.

The news had come, that the aircraft was scheduled for the flight late tonight, departing Komola Lumpar, to arrive in Mutta Kinabalu after 3 hours. It was a valuable delivery they'd arranged that would ensure their endeavors succeeded.

The Packistan criminal cell had promised the resources and local Packistan militants willing to comply, provided they got them the funding discretely. And they had.

Now that the date was set, they could begin to prepare for the shipment to be delivered.

After all, anti-Wyvern sentiment was too big to ignore. Or more accurately, anti-Varkan sentiment was. His methods and past deeds brought too much shade to him to be ignored.

Tomorrow marked the 2nd anniversary of the 'Entity' tsunami that devastated the Oceanic region, and the Africka east coast, the region and Oceanic Alliance Varkan 'claimed' to support via Hephaestus.

And it wasn't unknown now his endeavors decades ago that created Garnet, Tul'rok/the Entity, and in turn the catastrophe there, and in Manehatten. By all accounts, Varkan was tied to so much.

But this shipment would help pave the way for the future of this world, in ways nobody could have imagined.

Pieces were in place, ready to be nudged down the paths to begin to form their glorious tapestry that was the planned future of this world.

* * *

**A filler/setup chapter for the next major event, and a turning point in the story.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	16. Ch 16: Agent VX, Sanctuary Lost

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 16: Agent VX, Sanctuary lost.**

* * *

**Mid Morning, Local Time**

**January 4th, 1008 ANM**

**Komola Lumpar, Haika commercial airport**

Inside the medium sized cargo hanger, the chief freight manager was just coming in on duty. A mid aged Komodo male.

He walked up to the Cattle male, clearly the Cattle the one still the one on duty.

"Hey, we've got something odd. Looks like someone forgot something on their cargo manifest. But, they had something added shortly before the flight that seems, odd."

"Who?"

Pulling up the paper, the Komodo showed the Cattle male as a propeller aircraft landed on the runway half a mile away.

"There. Kamai freight, medium sized jet. Samtanov AM-74T. They left with one of their cargo crates here on the tarmac, but they said they left with a full cargo manifest."

The Cattle male paused, as he recalled: "Yeah, they said they had a last minute change of cargo. Somebody in some Orang-utang plantation changed one of their orders to bulk pesticide, or something."

"Pesticide?"

"Yep, saw it myself as they left. Large toxic markers on the side, headed for Mutta Kinabalu."

As the Cattle male sipped his morning, end of night shift drink, the Komodo thought to himself:

"Huh, something like that must've been cleared fast somehow."

Of course, if he'd heard about the bribery to get it through fast, he wouldn't have been surprised. Despite best efforts to improve overall economies across the Oceanic Alliance, corruption was the most resistant hold-on of the harder times of the past.

In this case, it would prove very lethal.

* * *

**Late Morning**

**Kriau Islands, 300 miles North East of Singapaw**

**5 miles west of facility, southern beachhead.**

As the sun beat down on the beach before them, Kynok relaxed in the warm rays. Nearby, he kept an eye on his 'charges'.

"Ky! Are ya' watching!?"

Looking out, he almost laughed as he saw Lela, now much more capable with her body, swimming in circles around the other he'd brought. Another female, this one a dark tan yellow colour, unlike Lela's grey colour.

Ma'rai, just old enough now to be allowed to leave the base to frolic on this beach Lela herself had found.

"Slo dowhn!" Ma'rai nearly bawled, as Lela noticed her 'sister' getting upset.

On the shore, Kynok yelled back playfully: "Yeah Lela, nobody likes a showoff!"

"Okay! I'll let her win!"

"Yay!" Ma'rai gently swam, wearing a makeshift floatation ring around her neck.

It was Kynok's idea actually, which Varkan approved of. Like how penguins 'flew' in water, learning to swim could be a safe way to help train young Wyverns in simulated 'flight' without them learning it the harder way, at gravity's mercy often.

Of course, only Lela was old enough to be able to swim without a floatation aide.

Overhead, as she swam towards Ma'rai in the shallows, she gazed at the various corals on the sea bed. She knew enough not to touch them, as they were delicate.

And by the sight of the urchins, some were dangerous.

But overhead, Ma'rai cried out in excitemnt:

"Pwane!"

Sure enough, and Kynok saw it too, a two engine aircraft, one he hadn't see before, was flying overhead, coming down low.

It had a smoke trail coming from its left engine, obviously in trouble.

"Ky?"

"Hang on."

Kynok got on a phone he had, as Varkan entrusted him to always be in contact. As the plane flew towards the base, he made the call.

"Varkan, I'm with Lela and Ma'rai at the beach, what's that plane doing?"

_**"It's an emergency for them. They've got a fuel leak, and now it seems a slight fire, it all started for them about 60 miles south from us. We were the nearest runway long enough for them to land on safely. Just, keep the girls there, its nothing to worry about."**_

* * *

**Repurposed NEMA air force base.**

**Hephaestus Research facility.**

**[Dubbed by media the 'Wyvern Sanctuary']**

**Control building**

Putting down the phone, Varkan saw the aircraft flying in the distance, the smoke trail decreasing as they shut down that engine as instructed.

A Hephaestus administrator, a female Hundonesian dog, got off the comms with the local NEMA patrol frigate, a 'goodwill' defence in accordance with the facility going public.

"Frigate's been told, they're cleared to land. They confirmed their landing gear is working fine as they tested."

"Good, the last thing we need is a crash on the runway."

In the distance, the aircraft came in to land, heading to land on runway 29.

The base was on high emergency alert, though they didn't often have many aircraft landing full stop here.

But only emergency, so only the fire crews and so forth had any alarms.

* * *

**Repurposed living quarters**

Hi'mari checked on the vital signs of the next few eggs, seeing how this batch looked to hatch altogether in the next month.

She'd already seen the nursery, where the majority of the Wyvern babies to toddlers were settled down for naps. After Lela and Ma'rai, the children came more in batches, rather than single ones.

Still, she wondered for the safety of the aircraft about to land here.

* * *

**Repurposed NEMA air force base.**

**Hephaestus Research facility.**

**[Dubbed by media the 'Wyvern Sanctuary']**

The Samai Freight AM74T aircraft landed on one engine of two, the other shut down for its fire to reduce. It wasn't veering much, as both engines were paired close to the aircraft's fusalage.

But on board, the 2 pilots, a pair of young Hundonesian male dogs, sighed as saw the tarmac coming up.

"Ease it back, and here we-"

All of a sudden, the aircraft pitched up so that it went level above the ground, and began to bank ever so slightly with a rudder function too.

_**"KAMAI FREIGHT! ABORT COURSE!"**_

"It's not us tower, something's controlling it!" The Pilot yelled, while the co-pilot struggled to move the rudder pedals or the steering wheel to alter course.

Slowly, the aircraft, then began to descend, now flying at an angle over the tarmac. It would fly paralled to the large hangers and living quarters, but a few vehicles were right in its path.

As Hephaestus personnel ran for their lives, the aircraft, slammed nosefirst onto the ground, the wheel nearly collapsing.

Right at that moment, something blasted behind the pilots, as fire consumed the cockpit violently.

* * *

**Control tower**

It was havoc, as the aircraft had crashed onto the taxiways, not 200 metres from the large hanger end, where the Fire Drake females were housed each, and the living quarters and main lab.

But the aircraft shouldn't have inexplicably detonated on impact like that.

Voices shouted all around over the comms, as the blast had shaken the tower slightly.

But what was coming over the comms was worse than could have possibly been imagined.

"Ground crew, respond!"

Nothing but gurgling and spluttering from the ground crew, who had rushed up to the air wreckage to douse the fire.

Then, an alert on Varkan's private line came up, from the main labs.

**"Varkan! What's happening? Life signs from 6 of the Drake females, 10 through 15, are going off the scales! Seizures, heart rate increase, god knows what else!"**

Looking out, Varkan was caught off guard, as the hangers that all the 6 drakes affected were in had been closest, yet unaffected, by the blast.

But after hearing what the ground crew near had sounded like, and what was happening, Varkan's panic hit a crescendo.

Smashing a general alert button glass nearby, Varkan called out the highest threat level:

"Hazard chemical release! ANYONE NEARBY, GET AWAY FROM THE AIRCRAFT!"

Pressing the general alarm button along with it, and as the siren, akin to an air raid siren, roared across the complex, a Hephaestus Dog made for the exit.

"We need to go!"

Running across, the door was flung open, while Varkan stayed behind to make a few more calls. The other dogs were down the steps by the time he was nearby finished:

"Hi'mari! Seal off the vents! Don't let any get in!"

**"Ughh, Uggh, HMPH, Va-VArk, its..."**

"Hi'mari! SEAL THE VENTS!"

The radio went dead, and right then, a series of pained yells from downstairs warned Varkan:

"SEAL THE ROOMS! ITS SPREAD-!"

Adrenaline rushing, Varkan dashed over the control board, yanking the door shut with a massive slam.

The very air rush he felt as he slammed the door should have warned him enough.

Turning to head over to the comms again, Varkan suddenly felt his right arm, in fact his entire body, become weak quickly. His chest tightened slightly, and what was once rapid breathing of panic became utterly uncontrollable.

Collapsing, he crawled around to a console, curling up into a ball as his eyes watered, and his abdomen was wound tight, until his body began to lose control more completely.

As the radio calls came in frantically over the next few minutes, Varkan lost his stomach contents over the floor, and his bladder control, and his head pounded like a sledgehammer was railed against it repeatedly.

He had no idea what this was, but this was beyond any panic, or fear he had ever felt. Some substance was doing this. But that knowledge made it worse if anything.

He was being attacked by something he had no way to fight against, other than survive if he could.

His hearing, shrouded by his pounding head, didn't hear what damage was being done.

* * *

**Repurposed NEMA air force base.**

**Hephaestus Research facility.**

**[Dubbed by media the 'Wyvern Sanctuary']**

The other 9 Fire Drakes had bolted from their hangers, away from the wreckage, but a peek into the nearest of the afflicted 6 revealed her, a young, pregnant female, in a similar, if anything worse state than Varkan. She, the 5 other drakes, and the ground crew nearby the crash, suffered the same conditions.

But worse, they began to spasm, even their bodies seizing up and their breathing becoming irregular.

As they saw the nearest drake, the 7th, began to groan and stumble, they knew they had to leave. The elder of the drakes led the way, her medium term eggs not slowing her at all in this situation.

They escaped, but 3 of them were badly afflicted by the chemical agent that had been certainly aboard the aircraft, and released when detonated.

* * *

**Living quarters**

Stumbling through the hallways, Faral Kol coughed and hacked as she shut another door.

But as she gazed through, she saw something that made her vomit anyway, regardless of the chemical in the air.

On the nursery floor, Hi'mari had fallen unconscious, no longer moving, as she'd failed to reach a vent shutoff control.

Shutting the door, Faral stumbled through her teary eyes, the chemical nearly flooring her, as she came into the second nursery.

7 of the Wyvern toddlers and babies lay in the play room, themselves up or nearly ready to sleep. But some of them were already crying, and shaking in places with runny noses or keeled over in pain.

Seeing a closet that was shut, Faral knew what could be done. Minimising any more exposure was key.

Grabbing each Wyvern, all 7, she wrenched the cupboard open and roughly pushed them inside. She then wedged herself in with them, the cupboard going dark as she and the 7 Wyvern younglings lay inside.

Bearing her blurred vision, easier in the dark, she grabbed a few nursery towels inside the cupboard and lined them to block the bottom of the closed door. Many chemical agents were heavier than air, so this was best.

Huddled inside, she held the 7 afflicted Wyvern in her arms as she strained through her own condition.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Airfield outskirts**

Coming over the crest of the path, Kynok was speechless, as he held back Lela and Ma'rai from walking any further.

The airbase was in chaos, though no fires or destruction, save the aircraft debris, remained.

The NEMA frigate had already landed a few troops, but by their uniforms it was clearly a chemical attack.

A few personnel, ground crew mostly, were being quickly removed from the facility.

A NEMA trooper, a New Gryphon trooper, saw the 3 in the distance from the airfield entrance.

"There you are! Kynok isn't it!?"

"What happened!?" Kynok demanded, as Lela and Ma'rai huddled behind him.

"Chemical agent release, some bomb blew up the aircraft. It got everywhere, across the airfield, the hangers, lab. We've got most out we could.."

"WHO DID THIS!?" Kynok shrieked. Behind him, Lela and Ma'rai looked on, their 'home' in panic and hidden ruin, a far cry from just an hour ago.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Repurposed NEMA air force base, outside of facility.**

**[Dubbed by media the 'Wyvern Sanctuary']**

**Hazardous chemical evacuation underway.**

Wearily, Faral staggered amidst the series of rapidly put up military gazebos.

She saw that Kynok had come back, and as he was the one off site, he took command of the situation on Hephaestus's behalf.

As she'd hidden her and the 7 Wyvern children in the closet, she'd saved all their lives by minimising exposure. The ironic thing about the most deadly types of chemical weapons was that they left little after-effects once, and if they were survived.

She had been utterly relieved to see the 7 she'd holed up with would live without much harm, save some subconscious trauma later in life.

But what she thought, and hoped she'd mistakenly saw was correct.

Hi'mari, the female Salamander scientist, and main brains behind the operation here, had sucumbed to the chemicals coming through the vent system before she could reach the shutoff vents. As such, the 5 Wyvern toddlers and babies sleeping in the nursery suffocated by the chemical.

Excessive doses of the VX agent, as was confirmed, resulted in spasms, paralysis, and death by asphyxiation. It overestimated the important nerves in the body constantly, more if the dose was higher.

The 6 drakes immediately caught, and the ground crew, had died also by similar accounts. Of the other 9, 3 of them suffered, but would recover, getting too close to the slowly spreading gases.

But one of the drake females was certain her eggs felt different after being affected, and she figured they may have died. Draconic species often could feel such things.

There was some salvage, as the egg incubation chambers were kept in sealed, controlled environments. No laid eggs were lost, and the incubation chambers had already been hauled out, by request, by the NEMA forces in their uniforms.

They had to go in anyway, spraying diffusing chemicals as they went in to retrieve bodies.

Faral and the children had been rinsed down quickly after being evacuated, as were all the other members saved, Fire Drake, Komodo, Dog, Cattle or Wyvern.

As for Varkan and the control tower crew, only 1 of the two control tower dogs had died, the male's exposure somewhat more severe for any number of reasons.

Varkan had been exposed up in the control room due to the air currents from the blast driving some chemical up the stairs. The reason the female had out fastest was simply that she could run faster, and held her breathe for longer, before the effects set in too much.

But it was Varkan's height in the tower that save him, as only very little bit got onto him. Not enough to kill him.

He too had been evacuated to the tent arrangement, perched on a slight hill to the west of the base. VX was heavier than air, so high ground was ideal.

Gazing around, Faral saw Varkan blearily looking about, his expression hauntingly familiar.

She hadn't seen that look since he'd been found in that bunker, 39 years ago, the first time she met him, when he'd virtually lost everything.

"Excuse me, miss?"

A NEMA Gryphon trooper had asked her, when Faral blankly looked back, her stare prompting him to ask quietly:

"Do you need anything?"

She knew what she needed, and what everyone else would want, particularly Varkan.

"Answers."

* * *

As Varkan blankly stared at the ground, Kynok had brought Lela and Ma'rai over to him. Lela and Ma'rai nudged his legs with some upset eyes, but he was statuesqe, unresponsive.

Kynok barely controlled his rage as the Gryphon doctor explained:

"He'll be fine, all of them. Their exposures weren't lethal. But, we count 6 Fire Drakes dead, one more of them lost her eggs most likely. No eggs were lost, sealed chambers were a good move by the labs."

He then carefully replied: "I'm sorry, but, the lead scientist, Hi'mari, was found dead, along with 5 Wyvern, children. The chemical got in too fast."

Kynok was very quiet, as he had virtually been raised by Hi'mari. But he noticed Faral walking past, and knew her quick thinking had at least saved 7 other Wyvern children as the chemical settled to the ground.

But the facility would be unusable for days, as the VX agent evaporated, or was scrubbed chemically. Already orders were placed to get the facility cleaned up as fast as possible, or else move the eggs and Fire Drakes off site.

But all the while, there was the big question.

Agent VX was classified as a weapon of mass destruction by NEMA protocol. But even though the Oceanic Alliance didn't play by the same complete rules, that rule applied too. The sheer antagonism behind using this weapon was something that riled the Wyvern clone like nothing else.

Nearby, he saw Lela and Ma'rai hugging Varkan's legs, beginning to see just how upset he was. Unlike Kynok, when Varkan was truly upset, he went into a catatonic state of sorts.

But he was at his most volatile afterwards, when he began crawling out of it.

Here was where the beginning of his most audacious actions was seeded, and nobody, not even himself, knew it yet.

* * *

**A turning point chapter I promised. Anyone whose read the chapters so far knows who sanctioned this attack, and the complicated ideology that inspired it.**

**Not to mention the date it took place on.**

* * *

**In this regard, Wyvern Nuclear bombing, a WMD method, cost the Kathiawari noblestallion, Hakem Calamak, his brother. He and his wife, Aanu, sanction this via a Packistan crime syndicate. In 'retaliation', they use a chemical weapon WMD, Agent VX, as chemical is miles easier than nuclear or biological.**

* * *

**That, and its actually scarily easy in military terms to manufacture chemical weapons.**

* * *

**And 2 days before Luna and the Mane 6/Spike were set to visit too.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	17. Ch 17: Shaded Future, Microfractures

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 17: Shaded Future, Microfractures.**

* * *

**Mid Morning, Local Time**

**January 7th, 1008 ANM**

**Kriau Islands**

**Southern beachhead docks.**

**[Temporary Quarantine in effect while KX chemical cleanup takes place in main facility].**

The air chariot drew the Equestrian visitors up, but the sight was deceptively calm.

They had been told to wait a day, as the most extensive cleanup efforts, and some recovery from the toxic chemicals, still had to take fully take place. By now at least, the survivors had fully recovered.

But what they all saw from the air chariot matched description. The Fire Drake females, eggs, and Wyvern children that weren't affected, were being moved by ship to Singapaw Headquarters, under careful watch and security, until a replacement facility was up and running.

A merchant ship was docked, small but hired by Hephaestus, as the salvaged supplies from the base were being loaded on in the last few batches.

Surprisingly, many of the Fire Drake females had remained behind, though they'd fly to Singapaw with an air escort for speed. Pregnant Fire Drakes still could fly considerable distances, which was a boon.

But as the Equestrian visitors had arrived, what should've been a friendly, endorsement visit the day before, became one revealing the cruelties an unprovoked attack had done.

Or at least, it seemed unprovoked, until the detonated aircraft had been decontaminated, and its interior examined. A reinforced message had been found, beside where the KX containers had been hidden.

* * *

_**Today is the 2nd anniversary of when a Wyvern, wielding unnatural power by freak experiments, murdered hundreds of thousands by the tsunami. Not the first time atrocities have been caused by Wyvern.**_

_**YOUR KIND UNLEASHED NUCLEAR ARMS IN YOUR WAR, YOU USED THAT WHICH ALL CIVILIZED RACES DARED NOT USE.**_

_**Creatures of savagery, able to use such destructive tools in their dangerous intellect, are a danger to everyone and anyone in the world. Every Wyvern death is many innocent lives in future saved.**_

_**The plague, accidentally released during a raid on a lab in the Wyvern/Changeling war shortly after, was not extensive enough after that crime.**_

_**Agent KX was a victory in the world's crusade against your kind.**_

_**Varkan, uncompromising in your methods. So many horrors made, as byproducts of your desire to rebuild a race that by all accounts, has earned its extinction.**_

_**A false god being, and innumerable mutated experiments that parade themselves as genuine beings. Your new breed of Wyverns would be less than they already were.**_

_**And by accounts, every death caused by the Entity, Tul'rok, is your fault. The cause to do to your kind what the plague didn't finish doing is now the greatest of honors anyone can undertake.**_

_**Bleeding hearts such as Equestria's leadership may support your cause out of sympathy for your race's near extinction, but by putting your kind down, we do them a kindness. You would only turn against them down the road when you no longer needed them.**_

_**Even your allies in the Oceanic Alliance begin to doubt you after everything. Do your race a favor, and disappear without trouble to the world. You will spare yourself the misery of knowing you will always have enemies in your endeavors.**_

* * *

**Midday**

**Kriau Islands**

**Southern beachhead docks.**

The merchant ship sailed off, the last of the salvaged supplies, and bodies, aboard. The 2 week long cleanup process would be round the clock, as the VX agent was very stubborn compared to other chemical weapons.

From the docks, a few Fire Drakes were flying west, escorted by a light propeller aircraft. Only 3 of them remained behind still: Two with less far along eggs, and the one who lost her eggs to the VX effects she contracted when she got too close.

But for the Equestrian visitors, it was a far cry from how they envisioned their visit.

* * *

"Are you sure he went there?" Princess Luna asked. The head of the cleanup and New Gryphon frigate crew, a male Gryphon, nodded as he pointed north west to the airfield.

"The smaller living quarters? Yeah, it was where they had their rooms, and the staff not directly responsible for the Wyvern younglings."

"They must not have had time yet to go back for their things." Twilight guessed quietly, while Luna asked with her stern tone to the captain: "Are there any risks if anyone goes onto the airbase?"

Gesturing to the frigate, moored half a kilometre off the docks, he explained: "We used the helicopter to drop a decontamination mix over the last two days, upwind, blow it all over the airbase. We had some people in protective gear set the vents on full before we had it mass sprayed, so levels are safe-Er, now."

Looking at Princess Luna, Twilight noticed Kynok nearby, having finished talking to one of the Fire Drake females in a nearby storage hanger.

"I don't think its worth going in after them. Wait until they've come out. Last time we followed somepony into a hazardous area it was a setup."

"Kynok's ploy was a one off, but yes, its not worth it just to speak to Varkan." Luna looked at Kynok, who had given them a blank stare. No disdain, no sneer, nothing.

With a salute, the Gryphon captain walked off to his other duties. Beside her, Twilight couldn't help but feel her chest tighten at the nature of this scenario:

"Who could have done this? They're not taking credit as a single group."

"Cowards, attacking innocents, and children, in such an unprovoked, callous way. International law will be brought against them for using chemical weapons." Luna all but spat.

Sensing Luna's anger, Twilight asked, right as Pinkie and Fluttershy had also wandered over, both quite upset at the aftermath of this event.  
"What was this place like, when you last came?"

"Quiet, but, a place of hope. And, it was the first time I ever saw Varkan happy without any malice behind it."

"I know some ponies can be real mean, but this is... Evil." Pinkie remarked, almost whispering. Fluttershy recalled that message they heard was recovered from the crashed aircraft.

"They said the Wyverns brought it on themselves, that they deserve to all die. That is never true, regardless of how wrong what they did was." Fluttershy said. She had an aching desire to see how the younger Wyverns left were. The 'babies' and younger toddlers had been shipped out to the Singapaw HQ early, followed by the other Fire Drakes.

Turning back, Luna asked them: "Where are the others?"

"They went to talk to the Drakes. Spike's from their clan, so they have that in common." Twilight added.

Thinking it over, Twilight then recalled: "How's his mother going to respond. 6 of her clan drakes dead, another losing the eggs."

Sighing, the friendship princess merely stood beside Pinkie and Fluttershy with Princess Luna. The gorgeous, glistening sea to the south stood in contrast to the mood on the island.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

The youngest drake of the 3 was still withdrawn, as the biological knock on effects of losing the Wyvern eggs, even though they weren't drake, created a sense of depression common with losing a clutch before laying them.

As the large yellow drake was huddled in the back of the warehouse, the 2nd youngest sat beside her, each Fire Drake the size of a medium sized aircraft.

The eldest drake, a brown and red striped, 180 foot long specimen, was perched against the warehouse door, in talk with Spike and the others.

"-said it was like every nerve in her body was on fire, active, anything that the body does happening all at once. Almost like the complete opposite of dying slowly, but living yourself to death."

She described what the youngest drake had said being affected by the KX was like, but it would never convoy the true feeling of it.

Spike was livid, as he had also read the letter, fully knowing what was implied. His 'origin' was more publicly known, if one did the reading or digging for the facts. It had been ever since the 1005 ANM dragon migration.

"Mutated experiments that parade as genuine beings? That's what they called me, and others." Spike muttered.

Beside him, Rarity consoled: "They'll be found, I'm certain of it. But, I can't help but wonder if this attack was meant to be a total extermination, or was a successful partial one."

Rarity's words would reverberate in the questions around this attack.

Elsewhere, the Rainbow Dash, as a Wonderbolt reserve, had learnt much about aviation law, which Pegasi forces adhered to internationally. She was keen to find out how such a volatile chemical got aboard an aircraft so easily.

Applejack however, had approached Kynok himself, and the two young Wyvern girls that had taken to following him religiously out of fear.

* * *

Hanging out by the dock edge, Applejack said nothing as Kynok's claws kept leaving grooves in the concrete beside where he sat, legs and tail dangling over the edge of the boat dock and the water 4 feet below him.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Lela and Ma

"They seem to like ya' a awful lot."

Looking at Lela, and the slightly younger Ma'rai, Kynok grunted in agreement:

"I can't get rid of them."

"Reminds me of mah sister Applebloom."

"Little yellow one, red hair, stupid bow on her head?"

"Hey, I'm tryin' tah cheer you up." Applejack reprimanded. Pausing, Kynok replied with the same tone:

"I know. But its good you saw the comparison, first true siblings. I'll bet 'sisters' are different from my 'brothers' growing up, Razak and Lucius."

Honesty being her speciality, Applejack knew Kynok wasn't deceiving anyone right now. He had become attatched, desiring something meaningful from his life, especially after this attack. Whether he became 'soft' or even more defensive with those he cared for remained to be seen.

"Also, sorry to say it, I just think bows are stupid."

"And ah still think you're an asshole." Applejack retorted, but smiling as she said it.

Kynok was quiet again, but then admitted with a slight crack in his voice: "I'll miss her. Hi'mari. She, she was like a mother to me."

"I understand that feeling. I lost my folks when I was a little filly, an accident. It hurts, but you'll get over it in time, as long as you grieve how best suits you." Applejack consoled him.

Kynok muttered: "This was no accident."

"Hey, don't think like that. It'll only lead to trouble." Applejack knew that sort of tone, but his next remark caught her off guard.

"You lost someone because of somebody's plans. Your granny's death was no accident."

Applejack was lost for words, as she sat down on her hunches beside Kynok, adding softly: "Yeah, but even then I let it go. Revenge gets you nothing in the long run. Yah need to focus on helpin' those that need you Kynok. Yer' sisters, and the others back at the base ya'll will be going to with them."

Growling slightly, Kynok pondered for a moment, before he remarked: "At least I can hope they get their comeuppance by lawmakers. No way they'll hide for long with chemical weapons charges, whomever they are."

"Exactly. Yah need to live for others now." Applejack quietly applauded Kynok, vastly different in personna than when she first ever encountered him.

On his lap, Lela and Ma'rai huddled together in his secure grip.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

The cleaning party returned, with Faral Kol and Varkan in tow, removing their low protection kits. Much of the VX had been cleared, so more liberal protection was possible, as long as breathing masks were applied.

The call was made, by Faral, that the last things needed were recovered, and that nothing else was here for them until after the thorough cleanup of a month or so.

The Equestrians and Spike would go by their skiff to Singapaw, and the rest by aircraft with the other 3 Fire Drakes.

But before anything, as Luna was the last to board the chariot, her 2 anonymous night guards waiting at the entry door, she noticed Varkan quietly speaking to Faral in the distance, near a Hephaestus aircraft door.

"Give me a few minutes."

Luna called back to the Night guards, as she walked over towards the helicopter in the distance, a civilian grade tiltrotor design, clearly a descendant of the programme that also created the one used in the Canterlot raid of early 1005 ANM, and in various parts of the dragon migration incident that same year.

Seeing the Princess wandering over, Varkan quietly gestured for Faral to go on to the aircraft. She seemed a little worried, almost as a close friend would be, by Varkan's tone. But she obeyed, and headed to the helicpter as Luna drew up to Varkan.

"You didn't speak when I asked of you a few minutes ago."

Varkan looked down slightly at that, as Luna shook her head in reassurance: "Its okay, I know you're going through so much. I won't even say I know what it feels like, I don't."

"And hope you never do." Varkan added back. He was calm, surprisingly collected, though his eyes were somewhat strained, and a lack of sleep was evident.

Cautious, Luna asked: "What, now?"

"I have plans in place. I made them quick, but I'd kept options open in case I had to abandon this project."

"You thought something like this might happen?" Luna asked in shock.

"Something, but nothing like this. We lost no eggs, but 6 drakes volunteers, I'd known them for a while. Hi'mari, she, if it hadn't been for her we'd never have got this far. Fi-five childr-dr-."

Breathing hard, Varkan suppressed a sob, as he refused to succumb in front of Luna, or anyone. But it was hard, as Luna had gotten to know him better than many did.

As the black Wyvern veteran turned away, visibly shaking as he looked to the airfield unseen in the distance, Luna heard him faintly whisper:

"Its just like when I lost everything, all over again. Again. Don't they realise I had to do it all?"

Knowing she could do not much else, Luna laid a hoof on Varkan's back, which made him lurch slightly. Looking into her eyes, dusty red met deep blue, as she stressed to him:

"I promise you Varkan, I'll do whatever is in my power to help. After this, there is no justification to second guess this."

"..I may have to make some tough calls to do this all over again. I can't tell if you'll be on board with all my decisions. Hardly anybody is, or, was.." Varkan admitted, a fear tears on his face.

Using her magic, Luna wiped the tears from his black scaled face, saying: "Anything you need to do, do it. And all you need do is ask of me."

His face hardening as he composed himself, Varkan gulped as he said: "I, I already have some plans in motion. Backup ones I'd left in place. Once I'm back at Singapaw, I'll, take a time off. I, I'll need to get myself in order before my next plans begin."

"You should give yourself as much time as you need." Luna stressed, but Varkan countered:

"Once I have a strategy in place, I'll be less stressed. Its uncertainty in my life I can't stand. I hate being a pawn of fate."

Luna thought for a few moments, noticing how both the Hephaestus aircraft and Equestrian skiff were waiting on them. She then made a bold move.

"I'll ensure you recover well enough to continue. My full support."

Looking at Luna suddenly, Varkan's rebuttle seemed a little quick: "What, no, but..Your nation, I'm just one.."

"One I made a promise to. I'll meet you in Singapaw after the flights, we shouldn't keep them waiting in the craft."

With a surprising hoof on his upper arm, Luna reminded Varkan one last time of her sympathy for him and his Wyvern related allies. Turning tail, she wandered back to the Equestria skiff.

* * *

Behind her, Varkan boarded the tiltrotor, while Faral Kol scowled at Luna slightly:

"What was that?"

Varkan was quiet, but he then said to Faral as the engines started up:

"She promised to support my cause, in any decision I make."

"No, she seemed a little too touchy there."

"...That's not important. It won't be."

"Why not? She seems to-" Faral's somewhat helpful, if not jealous statement was cut off as Varkan said somewhat ominously:

"She may go back on her word if I make a certain decision. Its the one surefire way to suceed."

Faral looked at Varkan, the idea coming to her head quickly. The last resort.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"If I have to."

"...There will be no going back after that. But, ...you'll have my support if you do, guarantee that." Faral added.

Varkan said nothing more, but his silence confirmed what she said, and his thankfulness they could still be close despite it being nothing more than platonic at best.

The tiltrotor craft took off, as the Equestrian skiff more quietly waited to fly behind after it.

* * *

**In the next few chapters, the stage will be set, and set off, for the main events of this story.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	18. Ch 18: Agenda and Abruptness

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 18: Agenda and Abruptness**

* * *

**Mid Morning, Local Time**

**January 9th, 1008 ANM**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

Pyridostigmine bromide tasted horrible, but he, and anyone on the Kriau island facility caught in the VX attack, had to take it. Unlike other nerve agents, VX remained in the body in small forms. Another non-lethal dose could add on that to become lethal.

Though by the international outrage at the use of that gas full stop, Wyvern target or not, meant they likely wouldn't risk it again. Problem was, compared to nukes and even biological weapons, chemical weapons required considerably less expertise or infrastructure.

Still, it was convenient that Varkan needed to take some time off to regain his bearings. It would give down time to recover from the toxins.

Looking out of his personal office window, he saw the glistening lights of downtown Singapaw in the distance. A beacon of progress in the Oceanic region.

A far cry from his own kind, his accomplishments near cut in half recently.

Wishing to distract himself, the Wyvern swallowed the other pain killers he was taking, before wandered over to a small closet he had.

He had a very limited collection of personal effects, most of which he had on display in the public office areas in glass cases. For himself, in this small vault, he kept only the most personal, and secret things.

Personal clothing, equipment, and trophies, the last more likely trinkets from his history.

Walking into the small vault, Varkan ignored the white Alicorn horn inside the display case, wandering to a small project he'd formed on a whim in a bid to stave off the worst of his recent depression.

It was not a masterpiece, but it spoke volumes about himself. And it would in future when he showed it.

Turning away, he looked at another trophy he had. A small piece of Quintessenite 'brain' from an Entity unit, too small to be active on its own.

Refusing to dwell on memories and passion projects for now, Varkan left his private room without a word spoken.

* * *

**Morning**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**'Wyvern quarters'.**

"C'mon, you need to take your medicine!"

Kynok growled at the Wyvern toddler, who shirked away from the lump of mashed up fish he had held out to the little boy. The babies and toddlers, unable to yet speak, were smart enough to know not to trust the fish. The Pyridostigmine bromide tablets had been crushed and mixed in, to try and coax them to taking the disgusting medicine.

Nearby, Fluttershy gently coaxed the Wyvern baby boy to slurp up the fish. Gently rubbing the little Wyvern's stomach, she cooed as he felt sleepy:

"There, its not so bad is it? You need to get that horrid stuff out of your body."

Beside her, Pinkie spat out the mashed fish, having tried it to see what the fuss was about.

"Blegh! No wonder they're being picky about it!"

Kynok looked at the pink mare quizzically, asking: "You nearly ate fish right then. You know that?"

"Tasted, not ate. Its okay, but that medicine makes it taste horrible."

"I wonder if it would taste better the second time around." Kynok wondered, as he saw Fluttershy gesture to Kynok to try at the boy's stomach, as her own Wyvern male baby began to fall asleep.

Looking down at the mini Wyvern male, Kynok wriggled his fingers over the Wyvern's various areas of his body, until he got a few giggles of laughter. Upping the ante, he tickled until the child was laughing loudly.

"WAAH!"

Which turned to a wail when Kynok shoved the mashed fish and tablet spoonful into his mouth. Acting on instinct, Kynok then glared hard at the boy, who quietened down, and in fear, gulped the fish down his throat involuntarily.

"Well, I guess that works." Fluttershy sighed, putting the Wyvern male she cared for away to the side.

Looking to the others, Pinkie said: "Okie, just the 3 girls and 2 boys left in the babies here."

Quietly, Kynok was thankful Lela and Ma'rai were old enough to eat solid foods, and more on their own.

But part of him, and Fluttershy, put up with any trouble these Wyvern babies gave. Surviving VX gave them a great deal of sympathy.

* * *

**CEO office**

"-can't figure out why they would do this though. Wyverns aren't even on their agenda, and they've made no move to publicly take ownership for the act."

"Hired maybe?" Faral asked, looking over the file on the desk before her.

"Seems like it." In the building, an old contact in the Oceanic Alliance had come directly to them.

Dingolia was one of the most, if not the most, developed nation in the Alliance, so they of course had the best intelligence department. Bruse Dunn, a well mannered dingo, had come to them, having been promoted to a prominent role in the Dingolian Internal Defence civil service.

He thought it best to come in person, with information regarding the ill fated aircraft and the hidden VX aboard it.

Sitting with the Komodo head of security, Princess Twilight and Luna couldn't help but cooperate, as a sign of support. But also, Celestia had contacted them to say anything they could hear before an official world jury meeting was held was good.

"Criminal syndicate, arms dealers and contraband, mostly the ones that fund a lot of rebel or terrorist groups in the Middle East. Lot of Moslim group partners, and alignments. But they never paid Wyverns much heed, so them doing it alone makes no sense, neither does the evidence."

Stroking her chin with a hoof, Twilight tried to recall vague readings of various religions across the world. Moslim was a middle east sourced religion, notable for an early split into two distinct factions early in history. Saddle Arabia was its hub, but aside from the Saddle Arabian horses, a few Middle East dog and camel tribes had adopted the faith system.

"Yeah, they always had aggression towards more, local religous groups. Yewdeists, Helistians, but Wyverns? A species? It definitely seems like they were just for hire." Twilight reasoned.

"Begs the question of the ones who hired them then."

Looking to the door, they saw Varkan had been hanging there unseen for a while now. He looked bedraggled, but his eyes seemed calm in comparison. He was deep in thought it seemed.

Shrugging, Bruse Dunn turned to the Wyvern, the dingo remarking: "No idea. We even had a look through the archives of your old mate, Garnet. It wasn't him either, seems like he actually didn't do much with any groups in that region."

Varkan then came wandering into the office centre, passing by Bruse to stop before the main desk. Maurik had left the room to give them privacy, VIPs and security and all. But he then said with surprising calmness:

"Mind if I just make a quick intercom call?"

Looking awkwardly around, Princess Luna broke the silence: "No, but why?"

Snorting slightly, Varkan looked at Faral quickly, tilting his head three times in subtle gesture. The female Komodo's eyes flashed slightly, and she blinked quickly in reply.

Beside, Bruse Dunn's eyes narrowed in suspicion slightly. He knew a secret signal when he saw it, regardless of what it meant.

Calling up the intercom, Varkan quickly announced:

_**"This is Varkan, chief shareholder of the Hephaestus Research Company. Highest clearance order. All workers in the Singapaw facility, except for essential maintenance staff, are to leave the facility by midday, 1200 hours sharp. Drop what you're doing and leave, consider today an early clock out date, a holiday for your hard work."**_

_**"As for essential staff, you'll be getting an early bonus for not being able to leave when everyone else can. Sorry to say, but you're too important to this facility to leave on a whim."**_

Turning off the intercom, Varkan said with some airy delight to his voice: "There, that should get this place nice and quiet for a change."

Walking away from the desk, Varkan didn't stop as Twilight abruptly stood up, asking: "What's going on with you? You're acting really weird!"

"I can't give my workforce some hard earned time off with their families?" Varkan asked.

A sound of rushing footsteps stopped him from leaving the door, as Maurik, the suit clad orangutan, stumbled before him, breathing heavily.

"What **Huh!** the hell Varkan! **Huh! **You can't just shut down the facility for a day, think of-"

"We just got some insurance rebate on the Kriau facility, so use that to pay any expenses today incurs here." Varkan said dismissively.

As Varkan walked down the hallway without another word, Maurik looked to the room, suddenly noticing exactly who was here.

"Uhm, sorry your majesties, I-"

"He told me. He said he wanted the workers to go home to their families early today as a surprise. No reason to guess what may have caused it."

Faral commented as she stood up, the female Komodo wanting to use this newfound time off to take a break herself.

As she left the room, Bruse Dunn avoided her gaze.

After a minute or so, by which time Maurik had cautiously sat at the desk with them, Bruse then blurted out to him and the 2 Equestrian Princesses present:

"I've known that Wyvern for nearly 30 years now, and not once have I ever seen him pull such a sporadic move in his business."

Maurik, having caught his breath, folded his large orange arms on his desk, musing: "He is right. The insurance claim on the island facility will more than pay for any lack of profit today has for this facility."

"You actually had insurance for a chemical attack?" Twilight asked, unable to resist raising an eyebrow in mild sarcasm. Shrugging, Maurik replied:

"Terms and conditions of assault has a very wide range of meanings."

Luna then thought to herself about Varkan, saying aloud:

"I sensed his dreams last night. 2 days we've been in this city, in and out of this base while he's been holed up here. I've sensed some nightmares from him. But, something else. Anxiety about something about to happen that he has planned."

Bruse darkly muttered: "I knew it. And he has Faral, his lackey, in on it. But what?"

Luna sadly commented: "Every time Varkan has kept secrets, its never been good."

Twilight then pushed: "He trusts you Princess Luna, on a more friendly term at least. Ask him."

Seeing the apprehensive looks on the faces of the Dingo, Orangutan CEO and fellow Alicorn princess, Luna submitted:

"Very well. I'm willing to bet his grief has something to do with it."

Maurik sighed, rubbing his forehead: "And when he's got a bunch of visitors coming in too."

* * *

**Midday**

**January 9th, 1008 ANM**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

Having flown from Sri Draka, as every single one of the Wyvern surrogates was of Smoulder's clan, she, Cal'vel, and Razak had arrived just a few minutes ago.

Spike had been ready to greet them, though this was much before when they initially planned to meet, and under wildly different circumstances.

Talk had already occurred around the sadness of the deaths of 6 Fire Drakes, the lead salamander female and scientist Hi'mari, 5 Wyvern children, and a 7th Fire Drake losing her eggs.

Of the 9 remaining volunteers, one had lost her eggs, but 2 others had yet to become pregnant again by insemination. That left 6 pregnant drakes. Along with 18 laid Wyvern eggs incubating in sealed atmosphere chamber pods.

In the converted hangers, the new home of the 9 fire Drake volunteers, the mood had turned from the sedate, healing sadness, to confusion.

Inside the hanger, Smoulder and Cal'vel were in their larger forms, while the Blue dragon asked aloud: "Early vacation?"

"I lived here, we never had this happen with the workers before." Razak said, a little annoyed if anything. Noting her 'son's' remark, Smoulder saw her other 'son', Spike/Kurze, along with his marefriend, Rarity, talking to each other quietly:

"You seen Applejack or Rainbow Dash?"

"Not in a few minutes no. They said something about an, Entity aircraft." Rarity shuddered slightly as she recalled what she'd heard was kept in one lab somewhere, among other things.

Smoulder, the large red fire drake female, sensed the Unicorn's apprehension, recalling her history with the Entity and other things on this base:

"That aircraft is long dead, as is Garnet's corpse. I saw it myself."

Jumping a little, Rarity saw Spike's surrogate mother speaking to her, not shrunken by her collar, so her size was a little intimidating still.

Cal'vel then muttered aloud, his nostrils wrinkling as he figured: "What's that smell? Its like Kurze, but.."

He then pressed a thumb claw to his neck implant, and with a flash, he began to shrink noticeably by the magic/tech hybrid collar. Shrinking to just a head or so above Spike/Razak's heights, he gave the air another sniff, then looked at Rarity, and then at Spike.

Beside him, Smoulder had pressed her neck implant to shrink to a similar size, still over double Rarity's height easily, just like the rest of her surrogate sons and dragon mate.

Cal'vel the remarked to Spike: "I hope for her sake she was on top. You and Razak have my genes and strength, a little much at times for anyone."

"What are...!" Spike thought for a moment, before he gulped in realisation. Beside him, Rarity turned a bright red in her cheeks, while Cal'vel padded past, heading to a workmen sized hallway. He had wanted to visit the morgue, pay his respects to Ha'mari's, Razak's adoptive mother's, body.

Scowling playfully at her mate's tactlessness, Smoulder walked past the couple, admitting: "Good for you two, don't wait longer than you need to. But, excuse me, we have someone to pay respects to."

As Smoulder walked after Cal'vel, that left Razak alone with Rarity and Spike. Spike's brother, a blue eyed duplicate of him, shuffled by. He definitely had been affected by Hi'mari's death.

Seeing his state subdued the embarrassment Cal'vel had brought on them, but it was Rarity that asked first:

"Are you holding up well Razak?"

"...As well as could be. I already went to the morgue before them. Once was enough, and, they wanted to speak to Smoulder's clan members first."

Knowing how Hi'mari was like a mother to Razak, even if he had Smoulder at the same time, Spike told Razak: "You want someone to talk to, just say something."

"Thanks, but, I think I'd better find Kynok. Best see how he's coping."

"He seems better, I think he's already recovering from her death, and others." Rarity said, smiling sympathetically as Razak looked at them both. Smiling just slightly, Razak pointed out:

"That's good to know. Well, I best talk to him. Still can't believe what happened."

"I know, its horrible to think of what happened." Rarity said.

Razak couldn't help it, as he needed something to give him a laugh:

"My brother wasn't that bad to mate with was he?"

No words fit what Spike spluttered in shock, as Razak laughed half heartedly at his own joke. But Rarity, despite her blush, added:

"No, he wasn't."

"Yeah, he loves you enough I guess. Still, I gotta go now."

Razak wandered off down the same hallway nearby, as Spike and Rarity followed behind after a bit.

"You think he'll get better?" Spike wondered.

"He will. He's joking at least, so he's not completely depressed."

"Yeah, funny guy." Spike said with a dull tone. Giggling at her dragon boyfriend's state, Rarity gestured down the hallway:

"Come on. I think we can arrange with some of the girls for a trip into downtown Singapaw this evening-AH!"

Rarity leapt back in fear and surprise, as she saw a pair of hanging blue/white eyes before her in the hallway. Her mind was a black abyss for a millisecond, but long enough to burn the image into her memory.

Spike stared at the flash, before the 4 'eyes' vanished. Rarity's horn stopped shining, as he tried to think what happened.

"I, I thought these stopped. Its been nearly a year since my last 'episode'." Rarity breathed, shaking her head as she found it had been very brief.

Massaging her back, Spike asked: "Vision again? Your magic seemed to make what you repeatedly described. 4 eyes of some kind."

"Yes. But this was very quick, not traumatising somehow. Just, quick."

Spike stood with Rarity in the hallway, letting her regain her calm. They would go to Twilight about this episode, or Princess Luna.

But it wasn't a coincidence that the other 2 afflicted by the Entity at Manehatten a year and a half ago would have similar episodes today, at the same time.

* * *

**Main headquarters building**

They'd visited out of curiosity, but Rainbow Dash and Applejack had been denied access to the research labs, for reasons of not having enough clearance.

"No clearance? We're VIPs, Princess Twilight's companions for buck's sake!" Rainbow Dash loudly remarked. Beside her, Applejack admitted:

"Hey, ah'm not exactly disappointed to not see anything of the Entity, or Garnet, again."

"But they were blocking us out even before most of the workers were heading home." Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Its a big place, its bound tah have-uh?" Applejack stopped herself short, as the briefest flash of something in her mind had interrupted her train of thought.

It was far too quick to comprehend, but it was quiet. A black space with 4 blue-white, blank eyes staring back.

Shaking her head, Applejack shook slightly, as she saw Rainbow Dash looked oddly at her:

"Whaddya mean, you'll be to the south?"

"Ah didn't say that."

"Yes you did. You suddenly changed, saying all seriously 'I'll be to the south."." Rainbow Dash pointed out. Applejack shook her head, remarking:

"Ah, ah don't, maybe I just need something to drink."

* * *

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**'Wyvern quarters'.**

She had been in a bathroom in the Wyvern quarters. Ma'rai, the 2nd oldest Wyvern here, and one of two able to speak, was a messy eater right now. Pinkie had sung to herself happily as she washed her hooves.

Until a black flash and four glowing eyes in her mind stopped her.

Gripping the sink basin with her hooves, Pinkie wondered where that came from. She thought these were gone, but it was a very brief, quiet one. No violent noise in her mind, just a quick flash of that odd thought track and then it was gone.

"What a kooky dream. Maybe I need to drink a bit more."

Tipping her head down, Pinkie sipped straight out of the tap with gusto. She was thirsty, and dismissed the flash in her mind as a very rare relapse into Entity dreams/nightmares.

But it had been many, many months since her last one, and they hadn't been this subtle, or brief.

* * *

**The Entity is at it again, its mark on 3 of them acting up for some reason.**

**Be ready for an unexpected, but logical turn of events when considering the context and status of the characters/story.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	19. Ch 19: Secrets of Hephaestus, Betrayal

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 19: Secrets of Hephaestus, Betrayal.**

* * *

**Early Afternoon, Local Time**

**January 9th, 1008 ANM**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**Main research labs**

Varkan's erratic request to have all but essential staff leave the facility had worked. The research labs were deserted now, any experiments or programmes able to be left alone running for a day unattended.

And he'd made certain not to be disturbed, as he had one or two things he had to make sure were right. The arrangements and transport were waiting in the basement levels, and all he needed now was to attend to some final, small concerns of his.

Walking past the morgue, he knew that one thing he needed was in here.

Inside one of the gurneys, Hi'mari was held here, preserved, for her to be shipped back to her family in Salaman, her home country. She would get a traditional burial, as her family wanted. She had never been very religious herself, but liked the traditions that she was raised in.

But Varkan walked right past, merely pausing briefly to give a stiff nod of thanks to her gurney. He wished it hadn't come to this, but what killed her, and others, and almost killed him, revealed to him the truth.

If the world would continue to make threats emerge against his efforts, he would ensure his goals would be secured. Besides, the goals of what he had to assist in to do so were as noble as they came.

The fiasco in the Crystal Empire around last Winter Night festival, the stadium seeming to be certainly against Wyverns despite how fragile a species they were in numbers. That was the first sign. And everything that happened after that disease was unleashed just over 40 years ago now against his kind.

Exploited, driven t extinction, even those that were immune to the incomplete virus, which was meant to help, but in its incomplete state, killed. Then, they were hunted like animals, easy among 'draconics' to kill.

But years, decades of work, genetic development, carefully investing in the Oceanic Alliance, to ensure a safe enough haven in the world for his own goals. Help others, and they'll at least leave you be.

Clearly, the world had it out for his kind.

No more.

Standing before a different morgue section, this one was home to bodies being examined in autopsies, mostly kept together though.

Opening the latch in the morgue drawer briefly, Varkan muttered quietly: "Come out at 4:00 pm sharp. Make sure everything's loaded and ready."

A few low clicks sounded inside, and a voice croaked back, as if it hadn't talked in a while:

"Is it there?"

"To the south of the city. We'll need to get there within 2 hours of leaving, but everything here is in place."

"I, I've been less in contact with them. I may be slow compared to others."

"Just be ready. We've run out of other options."

Varkan left the morgue, but purposefully left that singular morgue drawer unlocked, but shut. Whoever was hiding in there would be able to sneak out from the uncomfortable hiding spot.

* * *

**3:30pm**

**Hephaestus HQ**

**Main guest level**

"It can't be coincidence. Three visions, and what did it mean, to the south?"

Twilight had gathered her friends, particularly after Pinkie, Applejack and Rarity had odd, very brief flashes of Entity based visions. The four bright eyes were unmistakably its mark.

Princess Luna, her dream exploring coming in handy, combed their memories of the flashed images. Nothing, except the message that it will be waiting to the south.

A sudden blue flash alerted them to someone new in the doorway.

Starswirl stood there, striding in as fast as his bad leg would allow. Something clearly had alarmed him.

"I sensed it too. I figured my presence was needed."

"Starswirl! Such timing, yes, please!" Princess Luna acknowledged as the wizard Unicorn came into the room.

Grunting, Starswirl stood in place, his bad leg in its brace as always.

"Word travels fast of the Entity's doings, or should I say, Aeternum, as its calling itself. The Eternal One. When you know how to watch it, when it speaks it doesn't go unheard."

"And that meaning, 'to the south'. But where?"

"Echoes like this sort are affected by physical distance. By how strong it was from where I heard it, I'd wager its within the Oceanic region archipelago."

"Where were you when-" Applejack asked, but Starswirl grumpily cut her off.

"As if I'd say where my home is. I like my privacy!"

"Alright old timer, no need to snap at her like that." Rainbow Dash rebutted, while it was Pinkie who huffed a little at the inaccurate reading:

"But there's like a bajillion islands and bigger bits of land in the Oceanic area!"

"She'd right. Its not exactly an accurate reading." Twilight agreed.

Grumbling, Starswirl looked to Fluttershy, asking her promptly: "Where is Varkan? Or Faral? They'd be interested to hear of this."

"Yeah, where are they anyway?" Rainbow Dash realised.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen either of them since the meeting at midday today." Rarity realised. Spike then added:

"I saw Faral heading to her quarters, but she keeps to herself a lot."

"And Varkan met me and Pinkie on the way here, he wanted to help Kynok with the Wyvern little ones for a bit." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, and my Pinkie sense went a little weird around him for some reason." Pinkie added.

Luna was thoughtful now, as she subtly searched the building for any sign of Varkan or Faral.

Faral was just now leaving her quarters, but to where she didn't know. And Varkan was in the Wyvern area.

* * *

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**'Wyvern quarters'.**

"You can't-"

"I've no choice. I've ensured every detail, nothing that's lost will be unrecoverable under this plan. There's no other realistic option at this point."

Kynok was staring at Varkan, the older Wyvern, his 'father', having just told him of a very secret plan, and what it entailed for the Wyvern children, eggs, and unlaid eggs yet to be born.

"But this was all made by your cause."

"Me being connected to it attracts the enemies I've made to it. I'm going off on a tangent, and drawing enemies away. And all the while, I'll be doing something truly worthwhile, a legacy that can't be ignored."

Kynok looked about the Wyvern quarters, as he didn't notice Ma'rai and Lela quietly spying on them from around a door corner. Varkan did, but ignored them on purpose.

"I, I can't take charge of them. I'm not you!"

"No, you're not. Our rocky relationship in the past proves it. But I've seen how Lela and Ma'rai are with you, and the others will likely be too. You're their best bet."

"And what about them? If you leave, they'll be heartbroken."

"Var!"

Turning now, as they saw the only two Wyvern younglings that were awake, Varkan flinched slightly as Lela and Ma'rai gripped his lower legs.

"Why you going? Why?"

"Were we bad?"

Blinking, Varkan replied with a calming tone: "You've done nothing, but others have. They want me, not you. I'm leaving to keep you safe, you and the other Wyverns."

"So you're abandoning us? Just like when Garnet had it out for this company, and took advantage of me going off just like you are now?"

Varkan was quiet at Kynok's accusation, as Lela then looked up at Varkan with tear filled eyes. Ma'rai, being younger, merely gripped his leg harder.

"I'll do what it takes to protect you, and my kind. I don't care if you hate me for it, but its what any parent figure would do."

Crouching down, Varkan wrapped Lela and Ma'rai in his half wings, murmuring: "I will come back. And the world will be different after it."

Squeezing hard, the two young Wyvern girls let him stand again, while he turned to Kynok.

"In Bahmalk city, that hanger of tombstones I have been making very slowly. I'll be the one to slot my stone slab there, before I die. So, erm, don't bother moving it into place if I don't come back."

"You're really entrusting me to lead my kind when you're gone?"

"You didn't think I bred you and others, fertile or not, just to not be the last Wyvern did you? I'm not immortal, in fact, I'm nearly too old to be doing this."

"You said you're leaving, but what exactly are you doing?" Kynok said.

"I'd rather not those involved know the details, yet."

Those were the last words Varkan said to his 'son', to any of his Wyvern descendants, before he left.

* * *

**4:00**

**Hephaestus HQ, research department.**

**Basement rail loading bay.**

Down in the morgue, a single body drawer had opened, a form climbing out slowly. The staff had left the section of the facility alone, and the figure had slowly walked down to the basement levels of the research wing.

Right now, the research wing locked down, the sub level transport system was being loaded up.

Being a large facility, the Singapaw intra city rail network, useful for passengers and short distance dock to industry freight, had a small rail link. In a tunnel underground, the single line allowed direct loading and unloading of cargo, discrete or large. Hephaestus had used such a loading bay method to get the Entity aircraft half that the Eastern Dragon, Mi-Wei, had brought them in summer 1006 ANM.

Now, it was loaded on a two carriage train, namely two loaded containers pulled by a small diesel electric shunter locomotive.

The being, hidden inside a morgue slot, hid inside one container's cargo.

Quickly running through the door, a Wyvern and female Komodo leapt inside the second container, shutting its doors.

Then, the next stage worked on a timer.

* * *

**4:02**

**Hephaestus HQ, CEO office**

Maurik wasn't sure he heard the dingo intelligence officer correctly.

"What?"

"I think they're hiding something big. And why is the research wing locked down so tightly in comparison to other areas?"

"Trade secrets, plus secrets we're entrusted by companies and governments to research." The Orang-utan replied. Sceptical, Bruse added:

"Yet Varkan and Faral have gone there a few minutes ago. I saw them enter, both carrying suspiciously large backpacks for just a trip to the labs."

Thinking, Bruse wondered: "They may be trying to sneak off, if so, are there any ways out of the facility they could take from that area?"

"No, aside from the rail transport line."

Thinking, Bruse then made a quick call, before asking:

"Bring up the security footage right now, the research wing loading area for the rail network."

Maurik fiddled with his computer, taking about a minute, muttering apologetically as he typed with his ape sized fingers:

"Sorry, I'm not as security savvy as Faral or others."

The image came up, and Maurik smiled slightly as he saw the usual behaviour in the rail basement.

"Nothing. Just usual loading and unloading-"

"I thought the employees, except for general upkeep, had gone home." Bruse pointed out. Maurik, realising this, scanned the video closely.

As soon as Bruse noticed the reason, a few hooffalls sounded outside the office.

"What is it?" Princesses Luna and Twilight had arrived, just as Bruse fixed the issue.

"Varkan and Faral are hiding something. They switched certain security feeds, showing other days' recordings entirely."

The footage now showed a single, small train, two containers just finished being loaded. But the loading crane's operator had left already, a blur diving into one of the containers before it fully shut.

"What is he doing?" Twilight wondered in worry, as Luna asked:

"Can he be stopped?"

"No, the engine is diesel, no power on the track itself." Maurik said.

"Can we shut the tunnel?"

Shaking his head, Maurik reached over his office computer's display, regretfully saying:

"If they're in the loading bay, they have a clear shot outside. Lockdown stops people getting past the loading bay, but if they're there already, no go."

Then, on screen, the train began to slowly move out of the research lab area.

Bruse got on his phone, saying: "I'm getting the police ready to block the train. Board the locomotive, stop it and all. They're up to something big."  
Luna looked to Twilight, just as lost: "I, I thought Varkan might be erratic, but he seems too planned out here. What is he doing?"

Twilight then thought, before she sadly said: "I'm going to get Spike, and his brother and parents. If they help, those two fighting back can be easily and less harmfully stopped."

In her own mind, Luna contemplated calling on Celestia for aid. She thought Varkan was her friend, but he had hidden this, whatever this plan was, from her.

A few minutes would reveal more.

* * *

**4:10**

**Barklands Expressway road, Singapaw northern area.**

Inside the small train, Varkan and Faral knew they'd been found out. But the police were only now just getting a block on the track in place.

The train was slow, at only 15 mph. Being a small freight line, and a shunter, such speeds were expected.

A handful of Singapaw police cars had pulled up, the mostly dog members having used a section where a large expressway ran alongside the single track for a moment.

On a few slip roads, 2 of the police cars had stopped a way's ahead of the train, forming a block. Arming themselves, the Singapaw police force shouted commands for the train to stop.

But on inspection, they saw there was no driver in the seat of the locomotive.

Orders were barked into the radio, and another car readied to drive on the gravel alongside the train, to get inside. Some sort of remote train control it seemed.

As it came to the closest point, almost alongside the express road however, the train suddenly slammed its brakes, the metal wheels squealing as the two container cars behind it came to a stop with the small locomotive.

Wary, the police dogs began to approach the train.

Not two seconds passed since it stopped before the containers fell apart, the panels falling away to let what was in both of them explode out.

A pair of vehicles burst forth. The lead vehicle was massive, a sort of design like a military on par with those the most advanced militaries used. But its look was odd, but some features were altered. It was more streamlined in places, and the engine roar was somewhat lesser, almost quiet as a normal car.

As its tank treads smashed through the barrier and drove it onto the expressway road however, its power was known. Turning quickly, it joined the traffic, which was in a frenzy at its entrance.

The second vehicle all but leapt after it, but this one clearly was not normal. It was rugged, armoured, almost like a miniature version of the tank, but more sleek, on wheels instead of treads.

But the vehicle's body was grey, metallic, and a few features sported telltale white/blue glowing marks on them. Humming loudly, more electric if anything, the 'car' bolted down the road, weaving around cars that had stopped in panic, or had even been shoved out of the way by the custom tank vehicle up ahead.

**"Backup on Barklands road, heading southbound! Unknown vehicles, one looks military grade!"**

The police cars surged back in pursuit as soon as they could, and quickly drew up to the tank vehicle and escorting 'car'.

"Pull over n-..."

The dog screeched into his car's loudspeaker, but stopped short as he saw what was driving the car.

A dark red dog, larger than normal, but his head was implanted heavily, where his brain was clearly replaced by something both rocky and metallic. A manic look was in his eyes as he swerved sideways into the police car.

Metal shrieked as the car was sandwiched between the car Garnet was driving, and the strange tank vehicle, until the dog pulled away.

A few gunshots sounded, as a police car behind the tank took a few shots.

From atop, a hatch opened, and a figure popped out, wielding a wild attire, and a strange weapon.

Varkan, wearing usual electric armour, but also clearly wearing unnatural equipment with it. Similar metallic and glowing parts powered his suit more than any modern day battery packs could. As it did the vehicles.

Glaring at the police car, his visage was illuminated as he fired the compact rifle at them. The rush of air as the railgun rifle destroyed the front right tyre sounded, and the police car violently swerved as its steering was ruined.

As carnage erupted over the now 2 ruined police cars, Varkan saw the other police cars following. His actions were already being caught on a news helicopter.

Traffic had left him a wide gap ahead and behind the convoy, except for pursuers. The word was getting out of this mad pair of vehicles heading south. But judging by what equipment they sported, it was clear to certain people what his intentions were.

Changing allegiances.

* * *

**4:15**

**Hephaestus HQ, Frontage parking area.**

It was on the news television programmes already, but a removal of the research wing lockdown revealed the levels of secrecy Varkan had implemented.

This was his final resort, turning to the one force that by its power alone, would guarantee his goals would succeed. The very enemy his enemies had accused him of being responsible for was now his only visible option in his mind.

And the secret he had kept all along, to ensure this option remained open. All this time, Garnet's body had held a remain of the Entity drone that killed him, and only recently, it had stopped simply preserving his body, and started repairing the head damage to make it its own body.

Garnet's dual personality and mind were reborn, but he had no idea, and never would, that he would have objected to this existence. He was now a slave of the Entity's will, and an ally of Varkan's at his whim. Tul'rok had reached out to Varkan on a few occasions, and through him, the Entity. Now, Varkan was setting out to join them, for what reasons nobody knew.

But the news footage was enough to spur anyone able to help to action.

* * *

"The FOOL! He's convinced its Tul'rok!"

Starswirl bellowed as he watched Princess Luna and the Mane 6 load up the skiff. They had plans to head to the south of the city. It was clear where the visions 3 of them had today coalesced with Varkan's behaviour, and Faral's loyal following.

Flying out of a nearby hanger, Smoulder and Cal'vel flew out. Smoulder was seething, as Varkan had even the gall to let Garnet, one who arranged to have her killed, even live at all. And he aligned with a force that had killed thousands.

Behind her, Razak and Spike followed, the latter with perhaps more aggression than his brother. Spike had been in Manehatten, and had a vendetta against the Entity and Garnet, reanimated or not.

On the skiff, 3 of them were still in shock at realising Garnet was back, again. But worse, Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity knew the Entity was encroaching closer and closer. Every mile it unknowingly drew closer somehow made them on edge.

Bruse Dunn had already made arrangements for military support to watch the southern city area, but the bigger problem lay in how they were going to contend with what was pretty much a battle tank and a rugged sports truck barrelling south along main roads.

Twilight boarded the skiff last, as she saw the pair of Night guards Luna had to drive it get it ready to launch. Princess Luna bore a look of betrayal, wondering with some anger:

"Why? Why did he makes these plans? That thing, its not something to be trusted."

The skiff flew off, but Luna told the drivers:

"Take us towards the chase, I will intervene myself! Keep clear from any fighting unless it is necessary!"

The skiff was already flying towards the distant chase scene, but Luna warned Twilight: "I don't want to hurt Varkan, but, we must stop him."

"We'll be ready."

In the distance, a few wrecks along the road could be seen, and the train where the Entity tank and rugged small vehicle had burst from. Bastardised hybrids of modern technology, rugged engineering, and mysterious Entity energy magic based features.

Every time it emerged, the Entity showed new tricks. That even went for those that had used its features in collaboration to create a new asset.

But today wasn't an assault, it was the beginning of a long planned campaign, and Varkan was a key player in ways even he couldn't foresee.

Lines had been redrawn today, all by one being's act of desperation, allying with the one being nobody else would. His own enemies had created the enemy they feared.

Varkan had finally turned against the world he merely wanted his kind to be a part of once more. And he had only Faral, his only true, and first friend, and a horribly reborn Garnet, one of his experiments in his bid to restore his kind.

He had gone crazy it seemed. But it was the crazy ones that engineered many changes in this world.

* * *

Glancing into the distance, as the skiff flew southwest towards the expressway, Starswirl the Bearded growled to himself:

"He and Faral have kept secrets from me, directly talked to it. Fools."

He had been a part of what Aeternum once was. He knew what it could evolve into, and what it could do, by design, or accident. Even eternal beings could make mistakes in fulfilling their role in their existence.

But he'd be damned if he, the two princesses or their allies, would let an insane Wyvern and his lackeys become servants of Aeternum. Even as servants, the power they wielded, if only until the Entity whipped them into shape, was too much a risk.

Starswirl flew with the Night and Friendship princess, and the latter's 5 friends, while a trio of dragons and a fire drake flew on ahead. In Singapaw, miltia and police mobilised to the south sea front area, and to the two vehicle rampage heading down there as they flew themselves.

The two beings he'd encountered after first leaving the Entity 32 years ago were now his targets. A product of his creations, continuing to make trouble by them bastardising it so long ago, and now a Wyvern in his place as host.

Things would begin to change after today, but right now, Singapaw was host to a rampage to the south. Nothing would stop them joining the Entity somehow, nor would anything stop those trying to prevent that.

* * *

**The turning point, as Varkan finally goes over that grey thin line in allying with the 'enemy'. Faral is with him, and he secretly used an Entity remnant to reanimate Garnet to his own needs. Among other things, he's used Entity assets, helped them hybridise with technology, as a true backup plan.**

* * *

**All the while, the Entity's true goals draw close, these allies being one of the last few pieces needed.**

**They just have to get there in one piece first, and discretion wasn't going to last.**

* * *

**Also, with these visions, Starswirl was watching out for the Entity the whole time, so he'd be privy to anything whatsoever that occurs.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	20. Ch 20: Rage and Anarchy, At any Cost

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 20: Rage and Anarchy, at any Cost**

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**January 9th, 1008 ANM**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**Main hangers**

"He took them! The Wyvern eggs!"

Frantically running, not knowing how this usual business day had gone south so fast, the Orang-utan looked over at the essential staff member. She was a young salamander, a former apprentice to Hi'mari, but she was far from her usual calm self.

"What!?"

His raised voice, and the female Salander's, drew the attention of some of the surrogate fire drakes in the hanger. The eldest, a large yellowish brown, harshly demanded:

"HOW MANY!?"

"Half of them. 6 eggs gone! He must have had 3 of the incubators moved quietly today!" Breathless, she explained the situaiton.

As growls of betrayal rose, Maurik paced, muttering:

"Whywhywhywhy!? What are you doing Varkan!?"

* * *

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**Selected office, makeshift interrogation room**

"Did you know!?"

Bruse Dunn yelled into Kynok's face, as the Wyvern was backed against a wall at the livid Dingo agent.

"NO! He only told me just before he bolted with Faral!"

Smashing his fist against a cabinet, Bruse Dunn ignored the upset cries of Lela and Ma'rai, who had taken to Kynok out of fear.

"You'll be staying here! All of you! Varkan's gone too far this time! And I trusted him!"

The dog rushed off, yelling back: "You're under house arrest in the facility until further notice!"

Breathing hard, Kynok growled as Lela held the smaller Ma'rai in her undergrown wings, murmuring quietly:

"Var, come back.."

* * *

**January 9th, 1008 ANM**

**Singapaw northern western area.**

**Barklands Expressway road**

Sirens screamed in pursuit of the two vehicles, but the larger vehicle was simply too armoured for any non-military force to contend with. The smaller, driven by a clearly maniacal reanimated Diamond Dog, weaved and tore in and around the larger vehicle to combat anything that got too close.

Behind them, one of many air vehicles flying closer, police and news helicopters among them, the Equestrian air skiff watched as the chaos unfolded ahead of them.

Over the rushing wind atop the skiff, Rainbow Dash shouted:

"I'M GOING IN AFTER THEM!"

"NO! They will kill you without hesitation! I will attempt something."

Starswirl bellowed, his voice in an equivalent of a canterlot voice, as he stepped up to the front prow of the air skiff.

Focusing on the distant vehicles, Starswirl charged, murmuring with increasing volume until it exploded:

"**CESSARE!**"

As he fired the blue beam at the expressway, it arced on target towards the pair of vehicles. But a glowing barrier appeared just above the surface of both vehicles, as the blue shockwave was reflected off into the other side of the road.

Cars and trucks travelling in the opposite direction suddenly had their engines stop, their motion quickly stopping.

Cursing, Starswirl heard Twilight shout to him: "A reflecting field! They didn't have that in Manehatten!"

Behind the pair of vehicles, the police cars closed in, even an armed squadron truck having been called in, as it drove down a joining ramp to add to the chase.

Down below, the Entity enhanced Tank turned it turret, revealing just how dangerous it was. They made the assumption it was a tank merely to resist attack.

A explosion of concrete and dust in front of two of the police cars, sending one flipping violently end over end into the side barrier, showed it was armed as well. This was the signal over police radios for a military level response.

And they would get one quickly.

Overhead, a large blue dragon, a dark red fire drake, and a pair of purple dragons of smaller size flew down. But a voice bellowed back:

"KURZE, RAZAK! STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Hanging back, Spike flew alongside the skiff, clawing against it to watch his parents fly ahead of the vehicle chase. Razak flew beside them, yelling over the wind:

"Heavy hitters! About time!"

One of Luna's guards on the back of the skiff called out: "We can help, and so can a few of you! But we need to get some of you to a safe-"

**KRAANG!**

A metallic ricochet sounded, as bullets hit the underside of the skiff, and a police helicopter to the side began to spin slightly. Its back rotor hit, it descended out of control to the ground, thankfully not too fast to explode on the side road it landed in.

Down below, a handful of rugged cars had roared onto the expressway, slamming into police cars. Inside them, dogs and Komodos bellowed in glee at the carnage unfolding.

"What are they doing?" Luna exclaimed, as she saw one of the Hundonesian dogs stand up out of the sunroof, a rifle in hand to shoot out the tyres of a pursuit car.

He was garbed in a gang type outfit, but sported fur make up in a way to turn his fur metallic grey, and he had painted his eye rims white, and put two more eyes atop his forehead.

"Who are these psychos!?"

"Radicals! Look at the markings, I heard rumors of some sort of cult, a sort of worship of Aeternum!" Starswirl shouted, as more gunfire erupted at these newcomers.

As another gunshot ricocheted off the skiff, Luna shouted: "We must drop you girls on the ground, you aren't all suited for this!"

"We're staying with Twilight! If we're together, we're stronger in our magic!" Pinkie yelled, glancing at the distant fighting with unusual certainty in her eyes.

The 6 shared nods, some more willing than others, but it was agreed. Starswirl grumbled, but said over the wing:

"Very well. Twilight, Luna, help me form a barrier around this thing. I don't want danger coming to us, unless we must leave this skiff!"

Not 2 seconds later, a mixture of blue and pink magic had formed a faint barrier around the skiff, and Luna's 2 guards steered it lower.

Any and all force was being taken.

* * *

On the expressway, Faral grunted as she gave more power to the tank controls. The electric generator, or whatever Garnet/Entity had provided, was giving more power than the old diesel engine ever could.

"We're steady at 50!" Faral yelled.

Staring out the tank hatch, Varkan then looked out, saying back to her: "We've got company!"

Outside, just as Garnet pulled up in the car vehicle, a single rugged gang vehicle pulled up, the window rolled down as the Hundonesian dog gave an almost Zealoutous sign out of the window, crying out:

"Hail the Wyvern! Hail the maker of the great Rebirther!"

"Who the hell are you!?" Varkan yelled, looking to check on the nearest police car. A gang car in the distance rammed repeatedly into a police car, a pair of dogs in another car spinning out from the gunfire taken already.

"We are the Reborn! We are the sons and daughters of the New Age born too soon! We stand for the future!"

A few spits of gunfire from a distant police car ricocheted against the car, making both him and Varkan flinch. From inside the tank, Faral shrieked at the controls:

"FOCUS ON THE PRESENT! We need to get to the south docks, without half the SPD on our heels!"

As the dog heard this cry, he then saw Garnet drive alongside, balking as the dog's voice seemed to project and echo as he spoke:

"DO AS I REQUIRE! The Wyvern is the final issue of resolution before restoration! Safeguard them here, while more arrive to save them!"

Fanatically, the dog bowed, as Varkan noticed even more the grey paint on his face fur, and the white eye and 2 forehead dots. Clearly the Entity's four distinct eye marks were its insignia.

Brakes squealing, the dog and his drive backed off, getting guns ready to combat the police:

Garnet/Entity yelled from the car: "I have my allies! They are warped among society, but everyone has their use!"

"They're not disposable are they?" Varkan yelled, not wanting too much bloodshed on his hands.

Pausing, Garnet/Entity yelled as the car's engine roared with an acceleration: "They are devoted enough for any role, but everybody is more than just expendab-DRAKE!"

Uncharacteristically panicked, the Entity controlled Garnet swerved the car, as a torrent of flame roared down the road, just before the pair of vehicles passed underneath a small overpass road. Overhead, a dark red Fire Drake soared, Smoulder's attack setting a thick wall of smoke and flame for both vehicles to pass through.

Roaring through, the flames licked at the car and tank slightly, but with them being electric, the roaring being from the roads, there was no true fire risk. But as Garnet/Entity looked back at the red drake, he felt something welling.

"That drake, she, I, I am, I AM REBORN!"

Utterly mad now, Garnet slammed the brake, the car dropping back away from the tank vehicle. Locking down the cruise control, Garnet scrambled out, pulling out the Entity grade rifle as he fired viciously into the air:

"Come and get me! I've got over 20 years of vengeance waiting in my gun here!"

Firing wildly, Garnet shook as he felt a few bullets hit him in the chest. But he barely moved, as the implants grown in him now actually sped up his healing dramatically, stone/metallic forms replacing the flesh until it grew back completely.

Overhead, Smoulder saw the dark red dog wildly firing up, noticing how he seemed extremely focused on her in particular.

"I guess he was somewhat brought back."

Overhead, she saw something alarming in the distance, as Cal'vel had slammed down onto the Expressway, full sized, standing his ground. The tank vehicle roared towards him, accelerating.

* * *

"GET US IN CLOSER!"

Twilight yelled, but it was already heating up. They'd passed the car with Garnet, who was slowing to more join the fight with the police and strange gang members now, though he'd got Smoulder's attention.

Up ahead, a large blue dragon gave a massive roar as he unleashed a flaming storm onto the road, the tank vehicle driving right into it.

Smoke cleared, but out of the smoke, a massive crash sounded as a round sent Cal'vel reeling back, the explosion hitting his wing, a sensitive spot. Roaring past, the tank continued to fire at the 200 foot dragon, as he bellowed in rage none of them had seen before.

A massive crack split the air, as a sonic boom preceded a red light smashing into the blue dragon. Out of nowhere, an artillery equivalent shot had hit Calvel.

* * *

**Singapaw, Southern bay.**

The shot had erupted from the bay, as handful of medium sized Entity aircraft, similar to the one Cloudsdale saw, but sporting stronger, more metallic armour. It was a self guiding shot from one of these aircraft guns, just after surging from the water into the air, that hit Cal'vel on the Expressway, 10 miles away.

Just when a few army garrison forces had scrambled, now they were having to make calls regarding air defence.

* * *

**Singapaw northern western area.**

**Barklands Expressway road**

Groaning, Cal'vel saw a few distant shapes rapidly flying close over downtown, heading this way.

Behind him, he heard the screams of engines and sirens, and the cries of police and gang dogs, fanatics devoted to the Entity. He'd had his fill of fanatical cults for one lifetime, raised by one himself, the product of one.

The ground ripped up around him as a few Reborn clan cars closed in, gunfire trying to ward him off as they tried to swerve around his tail. Whipping around, Cal'vel slammed the cars into the middle road barrier. But behind them, a different car screamed past, a certain dark red dog at the controls.

Barely flying up in time, a veritable army of police and warring Reborn gang members drove in pursuit, but up ahead, more joined the road, as the road was also gradually cleared.

An army truck had driven onto the road, but almost immediately, they found themselves at odds with a construction crane of all things, the long arm of the truck being swung sideways into the back of the army truck to try and swerve it off course. The Reborn had taken control of any vehicles they could steal to help their master.

Unknown to anyone, the Entity had taken advantage of impressionable youth to gain a covert group, a group nobody would take as a serious threat due to fanaticism, dismissing them as another cult or fad group. All it took was one call to arms however.

The poverty stricken citizens in Komatra and Hundonesia's poorer areas, despite best efforts of the Oceanic Alliance, still existed. And the Entity's potential generosity was too great to ignore. The 1006 January tsunami was now taken by them as a demonstration of a god's power.

Misguided in reasons for joining, the Reborn were now the public arm of the Entity.

* * *

Swerving left and right as Smoulder spewed fire down, Garnet leant out to fire the rifle one handed, more as an insult than a strategic move. He had no chance in a car with a few weapons.

Up ahead, he saw a few more Reborn vehicles joining the construction crane vehicle in assaulting the army truck.

A few army dogs fired their weapons, and the truck slammed a car into the outer lane, right where it split to merge up with a smaller road. The car was nearly obliterated in a fountain of metal as it hit the dividing barrier front first, but amidst the carnage, the crane had dropped its hook onto the truck's front cabin, swinging it to the middle of the road as it did so.

Hooked, the army truck was swung into the expressway middle, the mid barrier slamming into it and actually flipping over to careen to a violent crash in the other side of the road, cleared by police after hearing of the carnage unfolding.

The crane swerved as the hook tore free from the truck, as the other 2 Reborn clan cars swerved around it to drive on in escort of the tank vehicle.

Pulling alongside, a Komodo male leant out, yelling: "Wyvern brother! Komodo sister! Chaos Bringers up above!"

Jerking his head out, Varkan looked to where the male pointed, as he saw a Equestrian skiff slowly gaining on them. Garnet seemed to be attracting the attention of Smoulder and Cal'vel, as would the incoming Entity aircraft in a few seconds.

He could already see the skiff's occupants. 2 Purple Dragons, his creations. 6 smaller ponies, an Alicorn among them. A pair of night Guards, and the Princess of the Night herself, looking determined and antagonistic. Then of course, Starswirl at the prow. Who else for that spell attempt earlier in the chase?

Peering out, Faral looked at Varkan, noticing him staring at Luna with some thought:

"Decision time! We have more help than we thought!"

As a chorus of gunfire sounded further down the road, and a few stray magic shots came from overhead, Varkan bellowed to the dog, playing along:

"Rebirth or Revenge!"

Bellows and roars of delight from the clan, but before Faral urged Varkan inside the tank, she saw a Komodo male throw her something:

"Join us! Lead us under the Great Rebirther!"

He had thrown a small can of something, which she barely caught in the roaring wind. Looking at it as she ducked into the tank, the gang cars peeling off slightly, she saw what was inside.

Grey and white war paint.

Grabbing it, Varkan knew what pattern was to pick:

"I'm all in now. You can still have your own li-"

Faral snatched the war paint from him, grabbing the grey first as she coated her head:

"This isn't a selfish cause of yours, otherwise I wouldn't be here!"

* * *

Further back, as an aircraft drew near, Cal'vel had flown up to smash it out of the sky. But the aircraft had unfolded into a sort of miniature dragon shape, moving stiffly but much more fluidly than otherwise. It sported tendrils much like the urchin drones, but airborne.

All of a sudden, a normal medium sized entity aircraft had flown straight down, crashing Cal'vel like a jackhammer into the expressway below.

A thunderous boom sounded as concrete buckled under the impact, the 200 foot dragon's unusually strong body for his kind a detriment to its strength. He landed right in the middle of the mobile police and gang war, about 2 cars flattened under him, while others crashed violently in or over parts of him on the road.

As he scrambled up, and police cars swerved around while also combating the dwindling gang cars at the rear, another Entity aircraft slammed into him like a swooping eagle, slamming him into the clearer other side of the expressway.

Snarling, Cal'vel leapt up with his wings to headbutt an Entity aircraft head on, the impact sending him sprawling in midair back a bit, but angrily beginning to unleash brimstone and physicality against anything Entity that flew.

* * *

Reeling, Smoulder thrust her tail down as she made another pass, her spike dragging along the road.

Garnet bellowed as he tried to swerve, but the tail spikes caught the car at the back, and the car's rear was all but ripped off as it began violently spinning to a shrieking, metallic heap on the road.

Leaping out, Garnet grunted and roared as concrete scraped off much of his skin, as he slammed painfully at last into the middle divider of the Expressway.

Focusing on his control, Garnet/Entity growled as he saw the red drake swoop down, landing painfully on the Expressway. An Entity aircraft not engaging Cal'vel swooped over, distracting her long enough for Cal'vel to reach into the car wreck.

Her quick tail flick had nicked the aircraft to send it sprawling away in midair, and Smoulder turned to feel a single railgun rifle shot nearly hit her eye.

Reeling more in shock than hurt, she heard the demented dog, be it Garnet or the Entity, more likely the former, screaming as he fired wildly at her on the soon to be chase ridden road section:

"Kill my only friend back then huh!? Try killing my new friend you mangy drake!"

Firing again and again, Smoulder had enough, as she fired a stream of flames at Garnet. He yelled as he was engulfed, but something smashed into Smoulder's side with incredible force.

Another Entity drone flew overhead, as Cal'vel was been sucker punched of sorts from behind. Slamming into Smoulder, the pair sprawled painfully on the Expressway's side.

On the road, a blackened dog wheezed and yelled, as his organic parts registered pain that would normally kill him.

Behind, a leading police car drew close, but Garnet all but ran at it, leaping atop its bonnet and clawing through the windscreen, ignoring the bullets from the police dogs themselves.

A few seconds later, as Cal'vel stumbled off Smoulder, the riot of mostly police and army took off. The gang cars had largely collected around the tank, and the police cruiser that Cal'vel had hijacked violently.

Up ahead however, the tank had seen its exit onto the next big road.

* * *

**Singapaw mid western area.**

**Barklands Expressway road, **

**Yew Tee Highway intersection**

Gunfire ricocheted off the skiff's magical shield, as they drew closer to the tank.

Up ahead, the tank began to accelerate, the flyover turn ramp for the Yew Tee Highway coming up fast.

Firing spells, Twilight yelled to Razak and Spike:

"Slow them down!"

Diving down, Razak was first, though he felt gunfire from a rapidly gaining Reborn gang car whizz past his wings.

Before he flew off, Spike was wrenched by the head by Rarity, as she yelled frantically:

"Come back alive, you hear me!?"

Giving a quick kiss, Spike growled as he felt Luna also give him a magic boost as per his genetics. Leaping of to fly, he bellowed: "I will!"  
"CHAOS BRINGERS!"

A loud round of gunfire riddled the skiff's shield, as a car, and a construction truck, surged ahead. Atop the truck, a war painted Hundonesian dog shrieked as she fired her gun at the skiff. Inside, a Hundonesian Cattle female worked the crane, her hooves able enough to extend the crane arm to swing out to try and physically knock the skiff out of the air.

One of the night guards fired a spell, hitting the female dog after a few attacks, her form crashing to the road in a violent crumple.

All of a sudden, the skiff violently rocked beyond its usual manner. Panicked, a guard fell from the skiff, but so did Applejack and Rarity.

The tank's main turret had turned, a single round hitting the skiff at a glancing blow, the tracer round visible in the distance as it whistled into the distant skies.

Flying down quickly, Fluttershy caught Applejack, whilst Rainbow Dash managed to seize Rarity just before she hit the tarmac below. The guard righted himself, being the pegasus he was, and flew in pursuit of the skiff.

"I got-AAHH!"

Rainbow Dash veered off course as a bullet pierced her front shoulder, but the soft grass and embankment allowed her to land with Rarity on a slope, not so much slamming, more rolling violently to a stop.

Gasping for air, Rarity felt her shoulder in pain, but otherwise simply muddy. Nearby, Rainbow Dash bit her lip over the pain, knowing her shoulder might be somewhat shattered from the bullet. It hadn't come out the other side, and was clearly imbedded.

"ARGH!"

"Hold still!" Rarity was nearly panicking, but it was clear that on this embankment, they were clear from the highway chaos. Up above, Fluttershy had dashed down, Applejack barely not falling over as the weaker pegasus came to their aid.

"Is she hurt!?" Applejack cried, while Fluttershy rushed over.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

Rainbow Dash protested, but Fluttershy looked quickly enough:

"She'll live, but we need to get her to a hospital."

In the distance, the gunfire still sounded, but clearly these four were out of the fight.

Looking to the distance, Rarity murmured: "Pinkie is still there, how she'll fare I don't know."

* * *

**Yew Tee Highway**

Following the tank, 4 cars and the construction crane as they turned on to the overpass bridge, the skiff was leading in terms of gaining on the tank.

But behind, a few more cars, police of gang, were gaining fast. And in the distance, the Entity aircraft had busied with keeping the heavy hitters, Cal'vel and Smoulder, thoroughly occupied on the previous Expressway.

Further up the highway, traffic was still being cleared, as it wasn't expected that they'd turn onto this road.

Flying close, Luna and Starswirl keeping the shield at maximum with Twilight, they saw Razak and Spike land on the tank, scrambling up to head for the hatch.

On the tank, Razak was first, but his yell was heard from the skiff as a gunshot from a pursuing Reborn gang car hit his back. Grunting, Razak scrambled around to fly at the gang cars, while Spike landed to head for the tank's hatch.

But the hatch burst open, and a Komodo female burst up, smashing a rifle butt against Spike's head.

Dazed, he gripped the tank's barrel, still hanging out to the side of the vehicle, as Faral Kol seethed through her newly donned grey facepaint and 4 white 'eye' markings. She was fully committed it seemed.

Looking up, Faral saw a charged blue spell from Luna powering up, and she quickly kicked the top of the tank. Swerving, the tank turned to make hitting it harder on the road, while inside, Varkan jumped out to gesture to the skiff briefly, a few vague hand gestures to the crane truck.

The tank barrel wound upwards, as a special round was loaded into the barrel. Leaping inside, Faral barely saw the mini harpoon as it fired from the barrel.

The harpoon was connected to a conducting cable, and the electric charge disrupted the magical field around the skiff.

Piercing the skiff's bow, the harpoon barely missed Starswirl as he scrambled back. The skiff was hooked, and the tank surged forwards. The skiff fell, as it became much more difficult with the constant electric current in the cable to keep it above the ground.

Focusing hard, Twilight was first to notice the construction crane vehicle surging forwards, the arm extending towards the now road skimming skiff. A warpainted Komodo male, another in that vehicle, surged forwards atop it.

Leaping onto the skiff, he reached for Twilight, but Pinkie made a dash forwards, as she swiftly headbutted him to the point of barely holding onto the skiff's railing's, feet nearly scraping the highway road.

"Nopony hurts my friends!"

Gripping his hand, Pinkie bit hard onto the komodo's grip, but he held on in his agony. Distracted though, the Night guard pegasus that had fallen off previously came up at last, swiftly bucking him in the head. The komodo fell off, smashing head first onto the highway, the construction crane truck running over his body swiftly.

Overwhelmed by all the brutality taking place, the bellows of the Reborn gang members in a closing in car drew Pinkie's attention to the incoming new cars.

Windscreen shattered, an insane Red Diamond Dog's eyes were fixed on her in particular, the mad glint mixing with the Entity's implant glow.

"Cut the line!" Twilight cried out, and atop the tank, Spike bit into the cable, the electrocution nearly making him lose his grip on the tank barrel.

At that point, the construction crane began moving closer to the tank, still matching its 50 mph speed at the moment. The cattle female, and 2 Hundonesian dogs, were all left in the crane. But some more Reborn gang closed in.

Up ahead, a few sliproads saw some more police, and even a few army garrison vehicles, screaming towards them.

As the crane moved closer to the tank, the cable harpoon began winding in, and the skiff was drawn closer to the tank itself.

Rising out of the tank, wielding his railgun rifle, Varkan's grey painted face, and white eye markings, burned into Luna's memory.

He fired, and the skiff was hit beneath as the road underneath it blew. He was trying to force them off.

Taking flight, fully using her shield, Twilight was first to take off, as Starswirl focused his magic against Varkan. The Entity enhanced suit augmented his natural immunity, but it hurt him still.

Still reeling in the skiff with the tank harpoon, Varkan scrambled over to the cable, growling to Spike as the dragon still desperately held onto the tank's barrel.

"That white hot heat inside you!? That's survival instinct! Something I felt everyday for 40, FUCKING, YEARS!"

With each syllable, he smashed his railgun rifle but against Spike's hands, but he held on, despite thinking he now had a few broken fingers.

A pink flash sent Varkan sprawling back, as Twilight soared down in a different sort of white hot rage.

"STOP THIS NOW!"

"Twilight, get back here!" Luna cried in the distance. But on the tank, Twilight fired a powerful beam, as Varkan was nearly sent flying off the tank, had he not held on in desperation.

Charging, Twilight and Spike suddenly screamed out as the tank surface was electrocuted briefly. Finally, Spike let go, the dragon painfully crashing into the road surface after a short fall.

Painfully rolling, he stopped at last in agony, but awake enough to quickly shuffle to the side of the road as a lone Reborn car came tearing past quickly, some rogue gunfire not harming his harder scales much.

Atop the tank, grabbing Twilight's groaning alicorn form, Varkan yelled down, his suit insulated against electric currents except on his face:

"CUT THE LINE! WE HAVE OUR HOSTAGE!"

At that command, inside the tank, Faral hut the button, and the Skiff suddenly flew upwards as the electric current harpoon stopped conducting, the skiff now free to fly away.

* * *

On the skiff, Pinkie screamed out in panic:

"Twilight, NO!"

Betrayal giving way more to anger now, Luna fired a blue burst at the tank, but the energy shield stopped all but walking atop it still.

Up ahead, a few army trucks closed in, a head on assault.

All of a sudden, a few loud roars sounded overhead as a pair of Entity drone aircraft flew in, their rippling red gunfire warding off even the now shielded again skiff.

One of them attached directly to the tank, as a powerful shield for a brief moment enveloped the tank.

Around them, the skiff and nearest police cars backed off, while the army trucks closed in.

* * *

Watching helplessly, Luna saw Twilight's unconscious form loaded into a storage bay of one of the Entity aircraft, the one not so connected to the tank.

The other was loaded with a series of incubators that Luna recognised. The Wyvern eggs that had been laid, yet to hatch. He truly wasn't abandoning everything then.

The shield flickered, but the air roared as the Entity mini aircraft carrying Twilight's unconscious, restrained from inside its hold blasted off, right as a pair of local air defence air fighters flew in pursuit of it.

The aircraft would be gone from the city before anything else was, Twilight with it.

* * *

Down on the tank, as Varkan loaded the last of the 3 egg incubators, a blast from one of Starswirl's energy spells rocked the tank, fracturing the shield in his rage.

In total horror, Varkan shrieked as he saw the incubator fall from his grasp, careening off the side of the tank to smash onto the road before anything could react. He knew the 2 eggs inside were destroyed.

Glaring up at the skiff, locking eyes with Starswirl in particular, Varkan readied his rifle to fire again, a roar building in his gullet.

* * *

Atop the skiff, Starswirl yelled to one of the Nigth guards, as the army trucks ahead closed in from the opposite direction to the tank and Reborn gang cars and crane truck:  
"Get Miss Pinkie off the skiff now!"

Abiding the command, the guard Pegasus grabbed Pinkie, who shrieked in rage: "He got Twilight! WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK!"

"We will!" Luna reassured, now utterly sure what she had to do. But in reality, Twilight was gone, faster than they could pursue her.

It would already be a hollow victory if they did win now.

* * *

A flurry of rifle shots hit the skiff's shields as Varkan unloaded in utter rage at the 2 destroyed eggs, victims of retaliation of him seizing Twilight as a hostage for whatever long term purpose.

In the distance, the 2nd Entity aircraft, carrying 2 incubators, 4 Wyvern eggs, flew off in the same direction as Twilight's 'pod' craft. Again, too fast for even the local air defence aircraft to pursue. And any missiles were shot down by close range lasers by an aircraft kept further out, awaiting them.

* * *

Further back, Razak had leapt off the gang cars he'd been dealing with, a few bullet wounds in him slowing him slightly. He'd quickly shuffled Spike over the side barrier, so nobody would take pot shots at his dazed form. Spike was out of the fight, and Razak would have to really try if he wanted to catch up to the tank, skiff and crane combat at the front of the pack.

* * *

Behind them, the Reborn gang cars gained, one of them with Garnet at the wheel.

As Pinkie was flown off to the side of the road, Garnet screeched as he drove past to her:

"You weren't so lucky first time we met nag!"

Shaking slightly, Pinkie saw the chase go on without her, but up ahead, the gap closed between the army trucks and the entire gang convoy.

* * *

All the while, the rage unleashed in this entire skirmish had suddenly risen on all sides, with Varkan losing 2 eggs for himself, and for the rest either Twilight's strange and unjustified kidnapping, or the overall carnage in a bid to stop the Entity gaining a new ally, him, Faral or these new Reborn gang cult members.

* * *

**I'll say it again. Utter insanity is actually easier for me to write than just simple, filler episodes.**

* * *

**I specialise in worldbuilding, plot advancement and writing action. Romance, ... I'm not much of one myself, so I only do it when its suitable or not forced.**

**And I told you I'd be turning this story on its head. Though here, its more twisting and popping its head off.**

* * *

**As usual, review/critique as one would. Any issues you have, voice them.**

* * *

**If any canon character is behaving OOC, blame it on adrenaline in battle/stress. It would change anyone frankly, fight or flight and all.**


	21. Ch 21: Savage Struggle, Warstorm

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 21: Savage Struggle, Warstorm**

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**January 9th, 1008 ANM**

**Singapaw, South West, Yang Za Highway, **

**Singapaw border channel bridge**

Beneath the bridge, one of the trio of large bridges connecting Singapaw to the Muttlaysian mainland, the large shape waited.

It knew what was coming, and had moved accordingly.

The key assets Varkan had shipped out were already headed to the Maldives, Twilight's unconscious form and the 4 Wyvern eggs. 2 had unfortunately been lost.

And he was acting out as expected, due to his sensitivity about his race's situation.

But to the west, a thunderstorm moved in as predicted from the Hundian Ocean. That would pay off in the long run of today.

But still, it waited.

* * *

**Singapaw western area,**

**Yew Tee Expressway**

The tank roared on, as Varkan had ducked inside with Faral against the onslaught. Alongside, Princess Luna and Starswirl rode in the Equestrian skiff, firing spell after spell, gradually tearing away at the tank's shields and armour.

Behind them, the armada of Reborn cult cars and vehicles had regrouped, their numbers halved, but still strong. Leading the charge was Garnet, his blackened, burnt red fur healing already as he drove the stolen police car to catch up with the tank.

Howling over the wind, Garnet/Aeternum spied the army trucks and police cars charging them:

**"We make the turn onto Yang Za, those who follow the cause will be taken to Aeternum from the bridge!"**

As his magnified voice sounded mentally into those Aeternum had remotely recognised as a Reborn member, Garnet spared a glance back at the small army of beat up cars behind him, police cars still pursing them relentlessly.

Ahead, the tank and construction crane truck, the second down 2 of 4 crew, warred with the Equestrian skiff.

The army trucks steered around them as they travelled in the opposite direction down the same road, as did the police cars. No way they would stand a chance head on against a tank or a crane.

Against the cars, they closed in head on at full speed, some police cars swerving to a stop to form a multi layered blockade in the highway.

Gunfire rippled across some of the road surface as the Reborn members closed in too.

Swerving around an army truck that began to slide sideways in a roadblock, Garnet came screaming alongside a few police cars parked in the blockade obstacle course.

Snarling, the tyres screaming beneath the car, Garnet heard the engine of the car bang loudly, as gunshots knocked out two of the 6 cylinders. Smoke smells began to fly in the wind, but he only needed the car working until the bridge, or until he could leap onto another vehicle.

Behind, the police blockade and stopped army trucks met with the other reborn cars. Metal flew as a few cars clipped some police cars or an army truck, and a few unfortunate officers and gang members flew over, or under, vehicles amidst the few collisions.

One reborn car, a scrapped together pickup truck type vehicle, had already been leaking fuel from a few bullet hits, and smashed too hard against the side of one of the army trucks.

A fireball erupted in a massive blast as the car's gas tank blew in the collision, the army truck hit badly. The wreck of the car careened away in the blast, smashing into another parked police car.

The Expressway was a wreck, as the rest of the still moving, or not dead, Reborn members drove on. A few shots rang from the army truck soldier dogs, but to little avail.

It would be a few minutes before the wrecks were cleared, but the police behind that had been pursing the Reborn cars before were stuck.

There was one last place to intercept the gang horde, and the more grounded ally members, the Yew Tee intersection with the Yang Za highway.

One last place, as their ride out of Singapaw awaited along that route.

Overhead, a blue dragon tore through the skies, livid in his pursuit.

Further behind however, a Red Fire Drake had stopped along the road, spotting one of her surrogate sons with his friends.

4 of them unfortunately.

* * *

**Yew Tee Expressway edge**

"What happened to him!?"

"He fell off while going fast. Apparently Razak moved him off the road then went on after them." Fluttershy said.

Around Spike's head, Rarity's magic formed a makeshift healing layer, but he was clearly dazed, his head swaying slightly. And there was considerable scrape marks all over his body, his enhanced healing having a lot of work to do.

In the distance, a few booms sounded from the police blockade explosions, drawing all their eyes to the smoke column in the distance.

"Stay with him!"

Smoulder's hurricane wingbeats took off her massive form, and the red drake was in pursuit now too.

On the embankment, Spike mumbled incoherently:

"Uhh, my hands hurt."

Looking down, Fluttershy mumbled apologetically as she replied: "We're waiting for medical help. Just, don't move them."

Spike's fingers were clearly battered, with Pinkie telling them it had been Varkan smashing them with his rifle to knock Spike off. That had been Twilight's mistake, in going in to knock him off Spike, which got her too close.

But clearly Twilight was long gone now, which only made them worry more.

Spike mumbled again: "Where's, Rainbow..?"

"She got hit, but medical people picked her up already. We came up looking for Pinkie, and found you too." Applejack added, rubbing Spike's shoulder comfortingly.

Pinkie meanwhile, could only ask the obvious: "I wonder if Celestia or anyone in Equestria has heard about this yet?"

"They will soon, this is, I can't believe it." Rarity still wasn't able to comprehend the extent to which Varkan had gone off the edge.

* * *

**Singapaw western area,**

**Yew Tee expressway**

Up ahead, the police and army had to regroup after the pileup near the back, which allowed the Reborn to regroup around Garnet's police car.

Up ahead, it seemed that the Equestrian skiff had almost overwhelmed the tank's defences, the Entity grade magical shielding and physical armour only so strong.

Up alongside Garnet's stolen police car, a Reborn Komodo male screeched over the 60 mph driving winds:

"We got them! Shall we shoot!?"

**"NO! Leave them alive! But get those attackers away!"**

Engines roared as a few Reborn cars drove ahead, some gunfire flying in the general direction of the Equestrian skiff.

Overhead, Garnet/Aeternum saw a blue dragon flying ahead, beginning to slow as he came high above a certain intersection.

"Smart move dragon, smart move."

Suddenly, Garnet's car rocked, and a flurry of purple scales came into his view, and a set of angry blue eyes.

"GOTCHA!"

Razak scrambled inside, punching Garnet repeatedly as he grabbed the steering wheel. Tyres screaming in protest, the police car swerved wildly as it continued down the road, the dragon and dog/Aeternum hybrid wrestling control and each other.

Alongside, a Reborn dog member saw the attacker's tail and rear body sticking out of the side of the car, and swerved his car to slam into Razak's form to sandwich his body.

Instincts in overdrive, Razak wrenched in Garnet's grip as he let go of the wheel briefly, scrambling to clench the top of the car, his arm and head still inside the car's cabin.

Gaining control briefly, Garnet smashed the brakes, sending Razak over to cling onto the front of the car in desperation.

Seeing the 24 year old dragon clenching onto the front of the bonnet, Garnet's roared a war cry as he slammed the accelerator.

Knowing what he was trying to do, Razak let loose a torrent of flame right into Garnet's face. At the last moment, Garnet leapt forwards in his seat, uppercutting Razak to send his flames upwards. Some licks of flame hit his already blackened fur, but Garnet kept Razak in the stranglehold as he accelerated the car.

The crane, just behind the tank, came up fast. He meant to ram Razak and crush him between the car and crane.

Up above, a shadow engulfed the car, and at the last moment, Garnet slammed the brakes again, the red fire drake's claws ripping up the tarmac before the car.

Struggling on the front of the car, Razak clawed his way up the bonnet, but Garnet's manic expression made his heart stop briefly.

Gazing to the right quickly, seeing a Reborn car coming up fast, he made his move.

"Too slow boy! RAAA!"  
Punching the right door open, Garnet wrenched the steering wheel hard left, as he leapt out of the car door.

As the car swung left, herself flying just in front, Smoulder glanced backwards as she'd turned to catch Garnet and Razak. The red dog leapt out, his outstretched claws clenching the door frame of a passing Reborn car, shattering the side window as he grappled to get in. His legs scraped briefly against the road, the blackened fur and red raw skin drawing grunts from the enhanced dog. But soon, Garnet was atop the car, climbing into the back.

The car veered violently to the left, as Razak clenched hard to stay aboard it. Trying to scramble up, the car slammed into the hard shoulder, concrete flying as Razak went over the edge. His tail had been caught between the car and wall mid launch, and he felt it break with a audible snap.

The ground came up fast, dirt flying as he slammed into the hill, rolling to a stop with his tail bent halfway out of place, a crooked wing and gasping in agony.

"RAZAK!"

On the Expressway, Smoulder flew around off the freeway, sparing a look from the Red Diamond dog flipping her off as he finished climbing into the Reborn gang car.

Thumping to the ground, Smoulder saw the clearly broken tail and wing. Himself much smaller than her, even as his size grew outside of his restrained growth, Smoulder stayed her normal size, knowing Razak needed someone here now.

"Hold still! Help will come!"

"ARGH!" Her son, the second that day, was out of this fight. And so was she, for his sake.

Looking ahead, she knew the intersection was coming up.

* * *

**Singapaw, South-Western area**

**Yew Tee expressway, Yang Za highway intersection**

"Get back!"

Starswirl commanded, as Luna's 2 night guards pulled the skiff clear of the tank.

Behind them, Reborn cars gained, and the crane had begun to accelerate past the tank.

Overhead, an Entity drone aircraft had blasted overhead, screaming down the Expressway for some reason.

Ahead, Luna saw the intersection bridge and sliproads, which the tank and every Reborn vehicle clearly was moving over to drive onto.

Between them and the joining ramp, was a wall of army trucks, armed with machine guns, but they weren't firing for some reason.

The Entity drone fired its thrusters, and a chain of red shots tore up the ground, detonating one of the trucks as its fuel tank blew. Then, the machine guns opened up on the drone.

Riddled with bullets, the drone wasn't built to last long. But as it speared towards the barricade, it showed it was designed with more in mind. Taking the advanced drone failsafe, as seen on the Wyvernshape drones in Manehatten, it could become a Kamikaze at will.

Helpless, Luna looked away as the drone smashed into the barricade, the explosion driving the trucks back and away from each other in fiery or ruined heaps. Dog soldiers limped out of wrecks that got lucky, but the kamikaze drone hadn't detoanted any more fuel tanks at least. But it had cleared the road enough.

The tank accelerated too, but Starswirl made his shot then.

Sensing the barrier was weak, Starswirl charged a blue bolt, and fired.

The shields shattered like glass, and the blue shot tore apart the tank treads on the left side. Sparks flew as the wheels lost their tread, and the tank began to slant to the left.

The construction crane truck, having pulled ahead, suddenly braked, pulling left also. Coming up alongside, putting itself between the tank and the airborne skiff, the truck's 2 surviving Reborn gangmembers steered the truck into the tank, helping it make the turn onto the ramp.

"They're not gonna fit!" One of Luna's night guards called out. The ramp came up fast, as the crane steered harder into the tank.

On both sides, dust and rubble flew slightly as the truck and tank combo just barely squeezed through, travelling up the ramp.

Behind the crane and tank, 8 Reborn gang cars, less than half their original numbers, drove quickly behind.

"Bring us around!" Luna yelled, but she stopped herself as she and Starswirl saw what was waiting for them on the Yang Za highway.

* * *

**Yang Za Highway**

Inside the crane, shoving the tank to keep it straight, they saw the bridge 2 miles down the road.

"We made it! YEAHAHA!" The driver dog yelled ecstatically as he honked the crane's horn.

In the crane cabin, the cattle female cheered too, but heard something slam viciously into the crane from behind before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Inside, Faral heard a tremendous series of crashes outside, but Varkan saw the carnage.

Outside, a blue titan of a dragon had swooped down, grabbing the crane in one foot and dragging it down the road, flipping it so the crane hooked itself in the road.

Flipping end over end, the crane smashed into the road, almost entirely blocking the road.

"Drive into its end! Keep the road clear!" Varkan ordered.

Barely keeping the tank straight, Faral let it drift to the left slightly, as both tensed for the impact,

* * *

As they flew in the skiff, the overturning crane was smashed in the rear by the tank, metal flying as the turret gun was ruined in the impact.

Grinding against the mid road barrier, the tank's crash and driving on cleared the overturned crane truck to the middle of the road, but the tank swerved violently as it lost all steering power and traction.

Coming to a halt, as the 8 Reborn clan cars screamed past, the tank smoked as Cal'vel slammed to his feet on the tarmac nearby, his audible growl mixing with the roars of the car engines.

A hatch opened, and a female Komodo pulled a Male Wyvern out of the tank, both of them staring hard at the approaching, 200+ foot blue dragon.

"Nothing justifies the actions you've taken part in today." Cal'vel growled loudly, as he stomped a foot just a few metres from Varkan and Faral.

As the Equestrian skiff closed in, he heard Faral yell back curtly:

"Nothing yet big boy. Nothing yet!"

An ear piercing horn sounded behind Cal'vel, as he turned around to see something surging out of the water in the distance, along with a half dozen more smaller Entity aircraft.

* * *

Another large aircraft, similar to one used in Manehatten, except like the harder drones today, sporting more metallic than rocky armour.

Water spilling from its form, an unseen beam focused on Cal'vel from the aircraft's front, and suddenly, he felt a burning on his wing, sending him staggering back.

An improved ultraviolet laser weapon, descended from the 'Star' vehicle the Entity used in Manehatten.

In the distance, Dogs, Komodos and a few Cattle hollered as 4 of the 6 Entity drones descended upon them. Coming to a quick hover, the drones picked up in their bays all of the 8 car's surviving 15 occupants.

The other 2 flew quickly towards the Equestrian skiff and Blue dragon, letting loose a hail of red blasts towards both.

Cal'vel reeled back, growling as a Drone extended a set of mandibles and attached to his neck, thrusters at maximum and firing a few direct blasts to send him down the highway away from the tank. Struggling, he reached up and crushed the drone with a hand before he staggered to a halt, massaging his neck as he coughed roughly, a little blood mixing with his saliva as he caught his breath.

The other drone charged the Equestrian skiff, ramming the skiff's shield enough to send it spinning out of control, crashing to the highway ground in a spin. None of the 4 occupants were hurt, but the Entity drone then seemed to stagger over to the tank occupants, opening its compartment for the two of them.

Clambering out, dizzy from the spin, Starswirl called out to Varkan as the drone approached:

"FOOL! That isn't your friend! He is long gone!"

By the waiting drone, Varkan yelled back: "Even if he wasn't, I have no choice!"

"YOU ALWAYS HAD A CHOICE! JUST LIKE I CHOSE TO TRY AND HELP YOU HOWEVER I COULD!"

Luna's shriek showcased her utter betrayal, and outrage at his actions. She walked out ahead of Starswirl, the elder pony's leg having given out now.

Overhead, the Entity 'mothership' aircraft loaded up the 4 Reborn carrying drones, and bellowed a loud horn across the skies as a few antiaircraft shots from the naval base came its way.

**"Time to leave."**

A bassline voice echoed from the drone, as Faral looked out to see the retaliation to the aircraft as well.

She pulled Varkan's arm, but he shrugged her off:

"30 seconds."

"You don't need to justify yourself!" She replied, but he retorted to her:

"Its not for me!"

Queit now, she pulled inside the drone compartment, looking at the advancing blue dragon a fair way's down the highway.

Varkan looked at Luna, yelling back over the waiting roar of the Entity's drone's engines:

"I told you once that I'd do anything necessary to help bring them back. I thought you understood that."

Luna coldly said to him with finality: "I can't believe I trusted you. You helping that, MONSTER! It killed thousands of ponies, thousands of people in the Oceanic area with the tsunami!"

**"We were naive. Garnet took advantage of us, and he paid the price. He made it difficult to locate him!"**

A surprisingly aggressive voice sounded from the drone, again in the bassline voice.

Starswirl then demanded: "Return Princess Twilight!"

Varkan raised a gun at Starswirl, shouting: "I should shoot you for destroying 2 of the eggs!"

Quietly, Starswirl backed off, not wanting things to get worse. Varkan's eyes were watery with rage and hurt, as he lowered his gun as he backed towards the waiting Entity drone.

"Don't hate me for doing this. I have to."

Varkan tucked into the drone, gasping as the adreanaline wore off. Beside him Faral moved slightly to check on his chest. He seemed to have some fractured ribs, and she some bruising, but nothing more.

Wind rushed as the drone took off, but it said aloud to the Night Princess, Wizard Unicorn and 2 night guards below:

**"I serve the role of Rebirthing the World to true harmony. One not tempered and manipulated to a specific species' advantage."**

"Traitor! I didn't create the Elements and fuse to finish them, for this madness!" Starswirl bellowed, but the drone replied simply as it flew off.

**"You failed to comprehend the extensiveness of the solution to disharmony required. But devoid of you, we evolved to know what was needed."**

**"Princess Twilight will be unharmed, but you will await our conditions for her safe return, unless she is to be our prisoner as long as disharmony exists."**

The drone sealed, it flew off at speed to dock with the mothership aircraft above, which had turned west to begin accelerating away from Singapaw.

The antiaircraft fire from the naval yard began to cease, as the few aircraft from the local airbase began to chase down the Entity squadron.

* * *

Staggering up behind the crashed skiff, Cal'vel shrunk down to his smaller form, as Luna noticed him coming up.

"He's, gone."

Staring out, Luna saw the thunderstorm out at sea that the Entity aircraft were clearly flying towards. They'd later disappear into that storm, using it to throw off the pursing aircraft.

Beside her, Starswirl angrily kicked a piece of debris with his foreleg, as the two night guards came up behind Luna:

"What now your highness?"

She said nothing, staring out at the storm, and then looking around at the signs of carnage visible and heard with alarms across the city.

Quietly, she replied to her guards: "Send a message to Canterlot. My sister must know this, even if she isn't up yet."

Turning away to look back at the storm, Luna barely heeded Starswirl go limping off to sit on the crashed skiff, as the two guards readied a message. Cal'vel said something about checking on Smoulder and his sons, but that got Luna to ask him:

"Check on Spike's friends too."

Nodding slowly, Cal'vel took off, his strong form having served him well, despite some laser burns on one wing, and hits to his neck.

At the edge of the highway, beside the crashed skiff and tank, Luna simply wiped a few tears away as she looked at the Entity aircraft speck vanish into the thunderstorm clouds in the distance.

* * *

**9 hours later**

**January 9th, 1008 ANM**

**Sunset, local time [Ash cloud dims light at any time of day]**

**Maldives, Aeternum's volcanic island**

Having met up mid flight, the 2 mini drones carrying the 4 Wyvern eggs taken, and Twilight's unconscious form, had flown down to the rough seas within the storm, as the main Entity aircraft flew down with them too.

Submerging, the 2 drones had docked underwater with the main aircraft, and the rest of the journey took place underwater, away from prying sensors.

Only at the perimeter of the ash cloud fog of the island did they get trouble, but the depth charges the perimeter NEMA ships dropped were easily countered.

Underwater, the Aeternum main aircraft and connected drones slipped by, their air engines not working in heavy ashfall, like any jets wouldn't.

The NEMA forces had this idea too, but when the subs they sent were too heavily attacked, they backed off quickly.

* * *

**Ash covered beaches**

Now beached and unloading, the Aeternum main aircraft sat on the beach.

Entering the aircraft, an Entity drone, an urchin shape, had dispersed filter masks for the 15 Reborn clan members, Faral and Varkan to wear. Garnet was technically alive in brain only halfway, but he didn't need a mask, as his implants continually cleaning his remaining lung tissue.

Masked up, the tunnels into the volcanic mountain beckoned. A section quartered off for those that Aeternum had invited to the island.

The drones with Twilight and the 4 eggs were shuttled down the tunnel, as the 15 reborn gang members looked around the ash covered island, more a fortress, with awe. By their cult, it was like being on holy ground.

The gentle grey ashfall, a far cry form the thicker veil further out, showcased the foreboding mountain slopes, and the rumbling volcanic vents which spewed out that same volcanic veil around and above the island. A permanent semi darkness, light enough to see, but not very bright at all.

As he wandered out across the ash covered beach, Faral nudged him, gesturing to the beach nearby.

A Wyvern stood, metallic and stony skin forming a more organic shape. Tul'rok materialised, his old friend, now 'host' for the greater Aeternum.

Looking at Varkan's masked face, Tul'rok replied with some sympathy:

"This was the right choice."

Ignoring Tul'rok, Varkan walked off towards the beckoning mountain tunnels, silent as he needed time to himself.

Waiting behind, Faral asked Tul'rok straight up:

"Is it really you? Or is it this, Aeternum, as I've heard its called now?"

Pausing, Tul'rok replied as best he could.

"So long I was in silence, and I know it will always be more powerful than I am. But it needs me, a baseline intelligence to build off. But,...I hear her, from where the plane of the dead is. And I can never join her like this. Sa'ral. She can be revived, a 'copy', but its not the same."

Fa'ral stared at Tul'rok, as he looked away towards the ash covered ocean in sadness. She knew for certain that this was Tul'rok, as he'd been just as despondent with Sa'ral's death before he joined with the Entity and Harmony energy accidentally.

But even so, she felt uncomfortable being here. It was alien, and if what she heard vaguely as the plans by what Varkan knew were, then she had reason to be wary of its power.

She had come too far to give up now, and she'd known Tul'rok and Sa'ral fondly decades ago. Amidst all this change, it felt like they were back where they were in 976, about to use a great power for greater benefit.

This time however, IT knew what it was doing.

* * *

**The turnabout plot segment is done, and the wait is on.**

**Amidst all the big plans, and inevitable countering of it, there will be personal stories that come up.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	22. Ch 22: Retributive Rumblings amid Sorrow

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 22: Retributive Rumblings amidst Sorrow**

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**January 14th, 1008 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Throne room, Court in session**

Talk was frenetic in the court, and for once, the majority of those present were not asking or persuading any means of gaining favour with the Sun Princess.

The kidnapping of Princess Twilight 5 days ago had spread like a forest fire, such an about turn of supposed Equestrian/Oceanic Alliance politics. But in reality, the Oceanic Alliance, and as was confirmed after a few days of intense investigation, the Hephaestus Corporation itself was unaware of Varkan's intentions.

By all evidence, and correctly assumed, he had acted on an impulse, and perhaps a way, way last resort sort of plan. But unfortunately, the opponents of Wyvern rights, condemning them by their history, were invigorated by this move by him, calling it the final inexcusable act by his race, him being the 'poster boy' of it.

Unicorns, Pegasi, Earth Ponies, and even foreign dignitries had appeared in the court today, including New Gryphon Republicans, Fillypino Earth ponies, and a few Eoropean Equine dignitaries from the Faroench Republic, Shetland Kingdom and Germaneigh.

Even more letters and contacts from all of Equestria's allies, and surprising influx from many non-allies that had ties to the Oceanic Alliance, Hephaestus, or disturbingly, anti-Wyvern sentiments only now coming to light.

To Celestia, she had expected backlash, but if it weren't for the situation, she'd be disgusted at the utter backlash and vitriol Varkan's race, and even the clones he'd 'abandoned' with Kynok, were treated to.

If it were a less traitorous situation.

* * *

Reclining inside the curve of an overhead chandelier, Discord had a perfect place to listen to everything going on below. At first, he'd mildly delighted at the backlash Varkan was getting.

But when the badmouthing was directed at Wyverns as a whole, he began to feel less satisfied.

Down below, he pitied Celestia. She'd told him that he wouldn't enjoy the day court, no matter how well behaved he was. Besides, it was her they came to see, not him.

Still, as he quietly sipped a glass of chocolate milk in his talon, Discord expected Celestia would welcome a quiet evening with him. This was chaos in the court right now.

"Not my kind of chaos sadly." Discord mumbled to himself.

Down below, the court continued.

* * *

"The fact that he did this in a mentally unstable state only makes him more dangerous. We can't negotiate with him, or that THING he's seemed to pledge service to. Him and that Komodo he dragged, and that mutant that helped them."

General Hardhooves argued his point to the courtiers, wanting to put his experience with hostage situations in the past to use here.

On the throne, Celestia strained to keep calm in this court, but beside her, Captain Blacksaddler felt her stress:

"If I might suggest your grace, maybe calling this argument ended and the next one up?" He whispered.

Nodding in agreement, Celestia held up a hoof, silencing the court:

"This is getting nowhere, so we'll dismiss discussion of Varkan's sanity and motives. What matters is he helped kidnap Princess Twilight for this, Entity, and we must find a way to resolve it as smoothly as possible."

"His motives are simple. He's lost any trust in the world. That chemical attack on his cloning facility, even if not fully complete, frayed the last tendrils of his composure. Surely, we must understand that he wouldn't ally with this Entity, if it weren't to fulfil his own needs?"

A voice came up from the side of the room, where eyes turned to the wise, grumpy voice. Sat in a small alcove seat, Starswirl the Bearded drew eyes to him.

Another voice came up, this one from a husband of a foreign pair of horses:

"What do you mean, fulfil his needs?"

"Who are you might I ask?"

"Hakem Calamak. And my wife, Aanu." The dark yellow, grey maned Kathiawari Horse was dressed in fine Indo-Burmese attire, as was his creme, brown maned wife. She seemed just as interested as he, but frankly, everyone's eyes were on Starswirl now. Word had spread of the wizard coming to Canterlot, stating that his return was Varkan's doing, and that Wyvern and his Komodo ally knew of his hiding place.

He was safer here he stated. In truth, he felt no desire to hide when such trouble brewed in the world from a creature he'd inadvertently created, with Varkan's machinations in the past corrupting it inadvertently as well.

* * *

Continuing, Starswirl explained: "This Entity, calling itself Aeternum. It has great power, power which Varkan tried once to harness to forcibly create Wyverns from scratch to repopulate. He said to me that he wouldn't do such a thing if he could, because it went badly wrong last time. I feel that he will try that again, now that the power itself can control its own flux. It has great power that it can control and use to create."

"Or destroy. Manehatten, and the Oceanic Alliance Tsunami, were within the last 2 years." Aanu Kalamak reiterated. The courtiers agreed, until Starswirl announced:

"On the note left by the attackers of Varkan's facility, they stated it was by the 2nd anniversary of the tsunami. The question is whether we are ignoring a party that currently is being ignored of its crimes. If Varkan was an unstable being already, who is held responsible for attacking his property? Who lit the fuse of this chain of events?"

Aanu shared a brief look with her husband briefly, the two horses knowing fully well who was to blame. But in all fairness, the argument was pointless. And it was a New Gryphon representative that made the point:

"Guilty or not of that, all they proved was how risky making any alliance with him was. How quickly he joined this, Aeternum. He had the idea of it already."

Grumbling, Starswirl sat back down, as another courtier, this one a Saddle Arabian horse, draped in an ambassadorial robe:

"What of the hunt for him? Or 'Aeternum'? How will Equestria respond?"

Celestia replied swiftly:

"We are doing everything we can, but there isn't much more able to be done than before. The NEMA allied fleet, and Oceanic Alliance ships, are monitoring the Maldives island constantly. We are doing everything in our power, but until further developments as it promised, we cannot access the island for any sort of military assault without unacceptable risk."

A few grumbles of protest came up, as General Hardhooves made a more technical explanation:

"The ash cloud prevents air travel, by aircraft or natural flight. Sea travel is out, the ash weighs down ships and chokes most engines. But recently, we received reports of a few ships and submarines probing deeper into the veil, being attacked by water based beings. They stopped when they turned and fled from inside the veil, so clearly it isn't going to let us close."

"But what about volcanic vents? It proved it could travel by those." A voice, one from Germaneigh, called out. Celestia sighed, and remarked:

"What more can we do than already monitoring any volcanic sites globally? Its an international effort to keep watch on anything that moves from those places. And we don't have the ability, magic or technology, to fully monitor underwater volcanic sites."

"So you're saying its helpless? You're giving up on Princess Twilight?"

"I am not giving up on her!" Princess Celestia stood up abruptly, as the voice responsible for that outcry shirked away slightly, a mid aged Unicorn noblewoman.

The court was quiet for a bit, as Celestia visibly composed herself. If the Sun Princess was losing her cool in the court, it must be weighing heavily on her mind.

Not one more voice of doubt towards any Equestrian's worry in the court came that day.

* * *

**Early Evening**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Dining Room**

Rolling some of her fruits on her plate, Celestia looked at Luna as the younger Alicorn finished her breakfast oats.

With a sigh, Celestia asked: "How did your meeting with Twilight's parents go yesterday. I wanted to ask, but you seemed a bit down when I saw you this morning."

Putting her levitated spoon down, Luna mumbled: "As well as it could have gone. They heard before I got there, but, I told them what happened from my view. Her mother was very quiet, and her father tense. I, I didn't know what to say other than, that I failed."

"Luna, you had no idea what happened that day would happen. Nopony did. Varkan has crossed the line, regardless of what set him off." Celestia urged.

"But, I thought I understood him. I thought he was beginning to trust more now, trust, me."

Clearly Luna was personally hurt by Varkan's betrayal, Twilight's kidnapping merely adding a vengeful cherry to the pile.

Sharing a sympathetic look, Celestia remarked: "Well, it seems you're not the only one he's lost trust from. Shining Armor and Cadance's letters said that Lucius was, well, outraged at what he and Faral did. But he thinks Varkan's ruined the lives of the other Wyverns alive."

Looking up, Luna urged: "I'm ensuring they won't be harmed or prosecuted. Kynok said himself, as did records and Maurik, Hephaestus's CEO, that Varkan's plan was entirely his own. Nopony else was involved aside from any that went with him. I don't want what things he did do worth saving to be destroyed."

"If it hadn't been for the facility attack, things might have been different." Luna's last remark was laced with underlying meaning, but Celestia kept quiet about it.

Celestia added with finality: "There's nothing practical to do for now. It said contact will come, and Twilight will be safe for leverage."

Luna looked at her sister warily, as she pushed her breakfast oats away: "You think that, thing, can be trusted?"

"Destructive or not, it hasn't yet made a promise it hasn't fulfilled."

The truth about Aeternum was that it didn't make empty threats.

* * *

**Evening**

**Ponyville**

The snow gently fell in a nighttime spell, adding another layer onto the batches that decorated Ponyville already.

Across the places, the town continued on largely as it was, but word spread quickly of the local princess being kidnapped by the Wyvern, Varkan, for that strange being responsible for the vengeful Manehatten tsunami, and the Oceanic one months beforehand.

The castle was quiet, the place told to be less maintained.

The other high level resident of the castle had said he didn't want to stay there without Twilight, citing reasons of loneliness.

Spike had another place he could stay, and be welcomed anyway.

* * *

**Carousel Boutique, sitting room.**

Sat at the table, Spike growled under his breath as he reached for the cup of hot cocoa before him. He was right handed, but that was a problem.

Varkan had smashed his hands repeatedly with a rifle butt when he was clinging on for life that day, and had broken his fingers in his right hand. He got lucky with his left hand.

But the concussion, and the medical advice from the Singapaw hospital, mean that he, and Rainbow Dash, were taking things easy with their various injuries.

Walking in after her last batch of work was finished in her workshop, Rarity saw Spike's aggravation as he looked at his bandaged hand.

"Do you need your meds Spike?"

"Huh? No, just, not used to left handed is all." The larger dragon gripped the cup in his left, sipping the hot cocoa gently as Rarity sat down on the couch beside him.

The fire simmered before them, and the atmosphere was a welcome relief with the tensions these past few days.

Rarity had been shaken by that day, particularly at Garnet's sort of return. But at the same time, she felt it was justice that the Entity was using him as a puppet, considering he succeeded in all but killing herself, Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

The overhanging sense of loss was worse though, which had led Rarity to invite Spike to stay at her place in the meanwhile.

Snuggling into his side, Rarity asked as Spike ran a claw through her mane: "Any word from your family?"

"Razak's fine. He took a few bad hits, but he'll recover. My mom and dad had no serious stuff. I guess they, we all, got off lucky."

"Not like all those police and drivers on those roads. But, those barbarians that followed Varkan and that, thing." Rarity still couldn't shake her mind of the image of the 'Reborn' cult that had followed Varkan and Faral to joining Aeternum.

Nestling into his warmth, Rarity saw Spike finish the hot cocoa, before he rested the cup on the coffee table, pulling a wing around her on the couch.

Suffice to say, losing one friend had led the others to cherish their remaining ones.

* * *

**January 15th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning**

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

**Meeting room**

Devoid of Twilight on her one of six thrones, Starswirl had volunteered to try and get the 6 tier system working. If that map could be altered, checking up on Twilight via Aeternum may be possible.

Grumbling at the last failed attempt, Starswirl's blue magic faded from his horn as he got up from Twilight's seat. Around the table, the others looked suitably downcast.

"I'm sorry. I was not the last designated Element wielder, this may take longer than I-"

"You made the darned things!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, jabbing a hoof at Starswirl's face.

"Than I anticipated. I haven't said I can't. For all I know, it could be actively blocking me, or I am simply incompatible." Starswirl paced, while he offered this last advice to the 5, plus dragon.

"We will get her back."

With a blue light, Starswirl teleported from the castle.

Sat around the table, it was Fluttershy who tried to break the tension:

"Well, we can only wait at this point. I, I think it wont hurt Twilight."

"Its not that THING that might hurt her, its also the maniacs it took with it." Spike growled. Nearby, Applejack pointed out the obvious:

"Why don't yah go Spike? Or a dragon? Surely the volcanic ash won't hurt you?"

"No. If a dragon breathes too much ash, they die like anything else." Spike had asked this about two days ago, but the response that General Hardhooves had given in his interrogation of the incident, and the island, said just that.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! Twilight brought us together, now she's missing, and we can't do anything at ALL!?" Pinkie raged, stomping the arm of her throne seat angrily. Her mane wasn't as springy, which was worrying for her.

"Yeah, she brought us together alright. Now we need to stay together when the times comes for when we can help her, somehow." Applejack reasoned, trying to keep her cool. She wasn't losing hope. Twilight was kidnapped, not killed.

The 5 girls and Spike couldn't do much except wait for Aeterum to make its next move. As it said, Twilight was leverage and a hostage, nothing more.

* * *

**Chapter done, and next one will focus on Twilight's, predicament, and the island itself. Not to mention international response and other developments.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	23. Ch 23: Twilight in the deep

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 23: Twilight in the Deep**

* * *

**January 23rd, 1008 ANM**

**Maldives, Aeternum's ash hidden volcanic island**

**Underground network**

**Holding cell**

Blearily, Twilight opened her eyes, feeling able to actually keep them open this time. She thought she had dreamt strange, horrible dreams before, where she woke briefly in the midst of unknown acts on her body.

* * *

_**Her vision blurred, she looked over from her restrained position, an unrecognisable figure gesturing over to another, mumbling voices alert now.**_

_**Something was pressed over her mouth, as she saw the first figure continue seeming to measure her horn, and even at one point pulled out what looked like a series of roughly made medical drills or needles.**_

* * *

Rubbing her head, Twilight thought she was still sleepy, but she checked her eyes with a hoof wave in front of her face.

It was completely dark.

Thinking of the crystal catacombs during the Changeling attack in Canterlot years ago, Twilight illuminated the cavern with her pink lighting spell.

The walls were smooth, but made of a grey rock. What she was lying atop, surprisingly, was a bed with a stone frame, but a 'mattress' and 'pillow' made out of some sort of foam/sponge material that was up there with the softest of bedding she'd felt.

As she moved, she felt something rustle, and only then realised with some disgust, and horror, of what was connected to her bed.

A feeding tube up her nostril, and a waste 'bag' seen in hospitals, though obviously made of something else.

Focusing her magic, she knew she had to be careful here.

With some pained gasps, she set to work extracting the medical equipment.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Some tears in her eyes from the disgust of it, she finished extracting the feeding tube, and piled it with the waste bag that had been inserted further 'south', through both ends.

Focusing again, she charged her horn to magically vanish the 2 offending objects.

Her horn suddenly felt hot, and a sharp electric jolt hit her head, cutting her off.

Falling back, Twilight heard something clink as she pounded her head in frustration. Feeling up, she felt something metallic around her horn.

As she tried to yank it off, it proved deep rooted into her horn. Gasping, she tried again and again, trying to fire off a spell to blast it off from her magical appendage. But every time, she recoiled, or collapsed, as the feedback grew worse with more power.

"WHHYY!?" Twilight screeched, beginning to ram her head against a side wall in desperation. Pounding and pounding, she slowed when she realised her lighting spell was still on.

Taking a calming breath, she reasoned:

"Why lighting and moving stuff, but not vanishing? Maybe because those first two are easier spells to do, less magic needed."

Pacing, she reasoned to herself: "Low magic only while this, what is this? If only I had a mirror!"

Focusing her lighting magic around, she saw her accommodations. It was a spacious cell, almost like a bowl shape. Her bed was the only thing in here.

Checking the walls, she found what she suspected, a crack like a square. Knocking a hoof along the wall, she felt the 'door' shift very slightly, but it didn't move out. An inward swinging door that had no handle on her side.

Growling to herself, she focused: "Its a door Twilight. Just, a door."

Her pink horn shone, but the heat buildup did grow slightly as she brought her moving spell to its limit. The door shifted slightly, and began to swing inwards slowly.

Twilight would have cheered for her success, but the hall outside was just as pitch black. But worse, there were echoes from down the tunnel.

She wasn't alone in here.

Her breathing low, she slowly stepped out, trying to use as little light as possible. She theorized she was in a dungeon of some sort, likely deep somewhere to help her not escape. Which meant the escape route was towards the noises.

Gulping, she pressed on, the echoes guiding her in the smoothly carved tunnels.

* * *

**Maldives, Aeternum's ash hidden volcanic island**

**Underground network**

**Main atrium area**

In a large open cavern area, the mutually agreed 'social' area for the organic members on Aeternum's island, a handful of Reborn gang members relaxed. That spongy material was akin to space agency foam for mattresses, and more practical to manufacture on the island than feathers and cotton, not being organic.

The talk was of the developments in any tasks they'd been assigned, self or by 'Aeternum'. Despite its great influence and power, physically, magically and mentally, it had uses it could find with having organic helpers on site.

Relaxing, the Dingo female, Jilli, spoke to the others. She was one of the more level headed members, and the only Dingo, among the Reborn, even before their numbers were halved in the Singapaw escape.

"Suit's hard to wear, but, I'll never see as much gold in one place ever again."

"Beats me why it wants so much gold. Isn't wealth pointless to it by default?" A Komodo adolescent, a young, impulsive radical among the group, still had questions.

Reclining on break, one of the 3 others present gazed about the large open space. In the middle of the room, there was a single, sphere shaped node, which was emitting heat enough to be akin to a campfire right now.

Gazing about, the Hundonesian dog's eyes narrowed curiously at a slight pink light just out of sight over an edge. Thinking, he mouthed to himself a few words:

Noticing him, the Dingo female, Jilli, asked the young male dog: "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"I thought Aeternum usually used white or blue light. What's that pink?"

Snapping her gaze up, Jilli saw the pink light vanish right after she spotted it. Hissing under her breath, she looked at the heated node before her, touching it quickly, mumbling a few command words under her breath before saying quickly:

**"The Alicorn's awake! She's making to escape!"**

Not seconds later, a few hollars of Reborn members runnign through tunnels from elsewhere clashed with the noises of a handful of metallic bodied Drone creatures clambering through the tunnels into the living area.

* * *

**Underground network, upper levels.**

Dashing madly, knowing full well her magic was blocked for now, she ran down the a dark corridors, using little light to guide her.

Echoes of mad voices and a few rumbling screeches of Entity drones chased her as she made her way upwards. She thought up was safety. She would fly out of here.

A few new voices joined the echoes from a tunnel she ran past, as Varkan's voice echoed out:

"-leaves now she'll be killed!"

Adrenaline surging, she saw a slither of light around the corner. No mistakes, it was natural light, albeit dim. It must be sunrise, given the lack of red, and relatively dim light it was.

Running frantically, she turned and leapt out into what was the exit to the surface.

* * *

**Maldives, Aeternum's island, surface**

Pausing, as where she was finally sunk in, Twilight stared at the ash covered island, and the gentle ashfall that fogged the terrain like a fine morning mist.

Beyond the shores, and high above, the ash was a thick veil, all but impenetrable by the brightest sunlight. By this regard, what little light there was amidst the rumbling island volcano's exhumed veil must be from much later in the day than Twilight thought.

Weighing her chances, she heard the echoes from the tunnels, but then saw the ash shifting a few metres from her.

Wriggling out of the ash covered slopes, an Urchin shape drone like from Manehatten, but sporting more metal than rock on its body. Its tendrils whipped as it advanced, and a handful of others emerged to dash towards her, each of their 4 eyes glaring at her.

Hyperventilating, she took off, coughing as the ash was inhaled in her panic slightly. Flapping her wings, she felt tired, and despite feeling fine, she couldn't fly as well as she could before.

The magic reducing horn restrained worked on wing magic too.

Flying too low, she felt a metallic whiplike tendril seize her leg, as she pulled desperately.

"GET OFF! NO! LET ME GO!"

More and more urchin drones shot theri tendrils around her limbs, dragging her quickly back to the tunnel where she'd come from. A few grey face painted people of various races glanced her way before dashing back inside, though one of them stayed at the entrance, a dark red diamond Dog 'corpse'.

Pulled towards the tunnel, she heard Garnet speak to her condescendingly: "You should be more careful. If you'd flown out in your condition, you'd have choked within minutes."

As she was dragged inside, she heard a loud rumble coming from the volcano, this one much louder than before. A thunderous noise, echoing into the tunnel.

Oddly, there was no extra earthquakes, no increase in activity, save for a large, surprisingly white cloud, from just out of the corner of one part of the mountain.

As she was dragged back into the tunnels, she heard her own thoughts speak to her, but not her own mind:

_**You are not under a penalty, but here as leverage when the time comes. Restraints on your physical and magical power were necessary. Having insight into each Element wielder in history, your likelihood of resistance would be much higher if not restrained as such.**_

Ahead of her, 'Garnet' walked off down a tunnel different to where she was being dragged. Meanwhile, Twilight heard an announcement made overhead, a rumbling, almost windlike voice calling out:

**"Varkan. Faral. Jilli. Amatt. You are needed in the lower node chamber. The prisoner is being briefed, as you are required."**

As Twilight was dragged, her hooves beginning o lose resistance as hopelessness set in, she saw the 2 Urchin drones pull her into a small alcove.

With a lurch, the floor shot down beneath them, a constructed elevator of sorts, the walls smooth bored rock.

* * *

**Underground Network**

**Lower levels**

**Central Node chamber**

Shooting down what seemed like half a mile, the elevator platform finally stopped, as a large, circular chamber the size of a cathedral appeared before Twilight.

This one had more metallic features along its walls, and bluish/white lighting strips overhead. In the centre, a handful of spherical protrusions from the floor, as tall as Twilight was.

Marching her towards near the centre of the chamber, the 2 drones stopped her in theri grip before the nearest of the spherical features.

Speechless, Twilight saw a faint white light split into four on the sphere's surface, forming the four eyes of Aeternum.

Staring back, it rumbled aloud in the windlike voice:

**"You are awake. Much needs to be discussed. Your role, regardless of your cooperation of not, is at least owed. You acted as a guardian of one of the six elements, and its de-facto leader. We are, grateful, to the point of answering any queries you have."**

Off to the side, a few other elevator shafts like hers revealed a familiar black Wyvern, and a Komodo female with him. On two other lifts, the female Dingo and Male Hundonesian Dog, Jilli and Amatt respectively. Jilli, the pragmatic, patient Reborn 'leader', and Amatt, the Reborn gang's 'preacher' and sort of therapist/doctor, being disowned for his new ideals from an Mooslamic medical family.

Looking down, Twilight spat back at the sphere:

"And what if I refuse to cooperate?"

**"Whether you cooperate determines if further restraints must be used. You have nothing except low level magic, and not enough flight to truly justify your wings, precautions against considerable Alicorn might, on behalf of the organic volunteers on the island."**

**"Cooperate, and your restraints will be eased in their strength. Resist, and then we will have problems that will be very quickly resolved."**

It seemed totally calm, but as the other 4 organics wandered from their lifts, Twilight looked at them.

Varkan was impassive, while Faral was wary. Jilli, the female Dingo, was in awe at the place, while Amatt, the male dog, seemed to avert his eyes in a seemingly respectful way at the nodes.

Shaking a little, Twilight felt the Urchin drones slightly release her from their grip, as she breathed out:

"What do you want from me?"

**"Cooperation, firstly. The same could be said for many others you know from Equestria, despite none of them doing anything 'wrong'."**

"What are you talking about? Nopony's done anything wrong? Then why do things that set the world against you?"

**"Unfortunate circumstances. Much like what events transpired that sowed my 'creation', so many centuries ago, when I was but an idea of Starswirl the Bearded, and long before Tul'rok, the Wyvern grieving for his love, accidentally replaced him, and, changed us forever. More ambitious, less passive."**

**"For the while, we can only develop the tools needed to carry out the plan, finalise the theory and design. As of now, we are, for apt terminology, an open book. Simply, ask Twilight Sparkle, and we shall answer if able."**

"How can I trust the answers you'd give?" Twilight demanded. The being seemed to pause, before it seemed to cheekily reply:

**"Honesty was one of the 6 Elemental traits. We absorbed the Elements for their power, but also traits you, your friends, and Celestia and Luna before pioneered while wielding them. You are a smart one, yet you question our honesty? Harmony's honesty...?"**

Scowling, as the being fell silent again, Twilight didn't know what to make of this being. It seemed it either had a superiority complex, or simply couldn't comprehend what was a warranted suspicion.

But it was right. And besides, anything she learnt here could help them in future if-

**"If what? If you attempt to stop the plan, whatever it is?"**

"Stop reading my mind! Now, I'll ask you questions alright, but you'd better answer honestly."

She then turned to Varkan and Faral suddenly, demanding sharply: "All of you!"

Varkan merely looked at Faral, himself not surprised, while Faral seemed annoyed by Twilight's paranoid state if anything.

As she calmed her nerves, she began to ask small questions first, before the big ones.

* * *

**Twilight's internment will not be necessarily as imprisoning as thought. The walls will be largely unseen to others, but present.**

**As for next chapter, some insight into the plan, without giving away the big details. But also, potential material for another story, a prequel even that I mentioned.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	24. Ch 24: Ancient War and Chaos, Purpose

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 24: Ancient War and Chaos, Purpose**

* * *

**800 BNM ****[Before Nightmare Moon]**

**Equestria**

_Having consulted a few oracles, and curious to expand his own magic, a young Unicorn Magician announced to the now 100 year old Royal council of Equestria that he would be leaving._

_When they asked, he stated that he had foreseen that Equestria would need his help in future, but it was unspecified when exactly, aside from a period of chaos._

_With sadness he departed, as he had tutored some of Equestria's founding members over a century ago, such as the now deceased Princess Platinum's assistant, the too deceased Clover the Clever. He left for the outskirts of Equestria, and found a deep place in the earth, a place to not be disturbed ever._

_With insight and precision, he decided to time hop forwards. What his destiny, said by oracles he trusted, was to be decided by was the world in true peril, and chaos about to consume it, and when the Royal Family was reduced to but 2 sisters, as bonded as night was linked to day._

_Starswirl the Bearded, bolstered by his magic for long lifespan, would cover centuries, jumping forwards in time decade after decade. He would explore the world, witness changes, but he would always be alert._

_He grew in legendary status, and his tale was told as the Great Wizard, who would leave the world for 10 years to return later and explore, learn, advance._

_He had to timejump forwards, as even his magically enhanced lifespan was limited, and he wanted to be able to last until the chaos came._

_It wouldn't be until the year 400 BNM that he'd learn of the first few Alicorns, basically ascended Unicorns of great magical power._

_In his years, he would bitterly remark that despite never growing wings, he would have more legendary status in history than any Alicorn._

* * *

**86 BNM**

**Equestria**

_It had been brewing for decades. The Great War with the New Gryphon Kingdom to the north east of Equestria, between what would be 120 and 98 BNM, had taken its toll on Equestria. The 22 year long 'war' was a series of many smaller wars, fought by both sides for control of the rich territory now under Equestria's control._

_But thousands had died, much gold and wealth squandered for what was a limited gain in comparison. And the inevitable backlash against each other's throats in the nobility began._

_The Equestrian royal family remained indecisive for a while, knowing it would start a war once it picked one of many a handful of factions that emerged._

_The worst part was that much of the nobility were of Unicorn descent, meaning the Pegasi and Earth Ponies were becoming more and more impoverished, furthering the conflict._

_But alas, the Royal Family sided with a certain noble faction, the one with the closest relations with the Earth and Pegasi perceived 'lesser' races._

_And so began the civil war, a war for control of Equestria's government, each faction, save the Royal aligned group, proposing an alternate ruling family._

_Armies were raised, lands seized, riots in those settlements that refused to be dragged into another conflict, and the land of Equestria was divided in conflict._

* * *

_**83 BNM**_

_Only a few years into the Civil War, and it became clear who truly was involved in the war. The Pegasi and Earth ponies wished to not be involved in fighting as much, but the Unicorn led factions flaunted their wealth and magic to attract fighting forces, to bolster their magical military might._

_Amidst the Unicorn 'clans', and most prominently in the royal family, there was the high magical state a Unicorn entered when their power grew enough._

_The Alicorn._

_Every faction was led by a group of Alicorns, and before, the Royal Family too was headed by Alicorns within their own faction._

_Compared to the already considerable power Unicorns had over magic, or that of Pegasi over weather, or Earth ponies in physicality and numbers, the Alicorns were perceived as gods and goddesses among their kind, worshiped and feared depending on which side of them a pony was on._

_And power attracted those that respected it._

* * *

_**79 BNM**_

_By the 7th year, the Equestrian Civil War would undergo a period of relative inactivity, where momentum and resources were gathered for the next wave of 'campaigns'._

_Until its downturn, the War had been fought conventionally, army against army, skirmishes, sieges, and battles one expected. When an Alicorn appeared in battle, they largely rallied troops, boosted power, or led from behind._

_But amidst the downtime, machinations that would escalate the War in its second phase were made ready, and those that watched carefully tried to prepare as they could._

_Some would awaken in the war, while others would terrorise afterwards._

* * *

_**75 BNM**_

_**Equestria, Crystal Empire**_

_**King's study chambers**_

_King Sombra focused his magic on the crystal shard, drawing out the magical energy they held as much as he could muster._

_He was not an Alicorn, but he was as high as a Unicorn could be. So with less magical energy to draw on from his own power, he sough to exploit magical energy from the crystals that grew in his kingdom._

_His allies in the Royalist League would appreciate magical crystals to bolster the Unicorns, Pegasi and even Earth ponies against enemies. His parents had ties to the royal family, but passed away before the Civil War began. And Sombra knew his crystal pony subjects were safe by the crystal heart._

_But he continued his experiments, exploiting the artefact as much as he could._

_"Your Majesty, a letter from the Royalist Generals division."_

_His messenger, and aide, entered his quarters announced, placing the scroll down from his magical grasp. Looking at his king, the Unicorn male gasped suddenly._

_"Sir! I, uhm-"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Your, you looked different for a moment. Your teeth were sharp like a demon's, and eyes like burning fire."_

_The Unicorn stallion was clearly shaken, so he wasn't lying about what he saw. Dismissing it, Sombra suggested: "I think it best you take a break. I can't have you seeing things on duty."_

_"Uhm, yes sir. But uh, you look normal right now."_

_The Unicorn exited the study, while Sombra merely looked at the crystal shard again, and his horn._

_"If I must suffer an altered appearance to unlock the power in these crystals, then so be it. I'm close, too close to stop now."_

* * *

_Sombra would not finish his magic exploitation of the Crystals before the war's end, but a few decades after Discord's defeat, he would began using its power to fuel his own reign, and as a result of power corrupting, he would exploit his own subjects ruthlessly to harness more and more Crystals, desiring to harness as much as possible to overthrow anypony that could overthrow himself._

_Such was the slow genesis of the Tyrant Crystal King._

* * *

_But Sombra was allied with the Royalists, and while his intentions would have helped them, once the war ended, he had only his own rule to bolster._

_Various magic experts warned of the risks of excessive drawing of crystal magic, noting how corruptive impurities would overwhelm a Unicorn's morality if he delved too far._

_Amidst other factions, experimentation was rife. One of them, an old rival of Starswirl the Bearded, and also a 'timejumping' Wizard, would unleash upon Equestria what could only be described as a collection of magical 'superweapons'._

_Wizards like Siral the Savant were unwilling to wait for their tools and experiments to be 100 per cent perfect, and he unleashed them._

* * *

_But in his arrogance and impatience, a curse of his time jumping compounding his temperament, he couldn't foresee the rebellion of his own creations._

_He had created mutants, cross breeds forced from different species, for maximum magical ability, or physicality, depending on needs and potential._

_Monstrosities borne of his desire for power, at first for his own allied faction. But ultimately, for Siral to rule Equestria, and the world._

_The moment the creatures, 7 of them, awoke, Siral realised his mistake._

_What these beings lived as would become the inspirations for the 7 deadly sins, but the only one of the 7 to actually survive in the end, would be forgotten as one of those creatures. He would be remembered as a rebel among rebels, striking out on his own, which would save his life._

_Inspired by Siral's PRIDE, the being, warped from a Unicorn with various other animals, would go on the run, not wanting to serve anyone, fulfilling his own desires to exercise his magic however suited him._

_Pride, would become Discord._

_The rest would fall in the Civil War, or to each other._

* * *

_While Pride, later known as Discord, ran off on his own, the beings of Lust, Gluttony and Sloth fulfilled their ends without input, though Siral wouldn't witness it._

_The 3 others, Envy, Wrath and Greed, united for the only time in their short lives, against their master. Siral, perceived as Starswirl's more abrasive equal, more selfish than selfless like the bearded wizard, was brutally killed, and his fortress destroyed._

_The alliance of Envy, Wrath and Greed was their natural instincts run amok. There was good reason Discord was forgotten as a Pride Being. He, and all the 7, were damaged in brief infighting, and it was Envy that attacked their minds altogether, wiping any traces of the knowledge of being Siral's living weapons clean._

_When all broke free from the ruins of Siral's fortress, they were independent of each other. Choosing sides in the war on a whim, or acting on their own._

* * *

_The beings, save he who would become Discord, have been forgotten with time, but for good reason. Some of them were hard to take down, and harder to survive._

_The being of Lust roamed the land, its shapeshifting spreading fear, loathing and distrust with its sexual wiles across the various factions. Eventually, one faction's Alicorn leader seduced it, and took its life in an ambush._

_The being of Gluttony took to various factions' food stores, its greed sabotaging crops one year to the point of factions uniting to defeat its grown form. Many ponies died to its consuming ways before it too fell._

_The being of Sloth was perhaps the easiest to contend with. In all honesty, it was a failure in Siral's eyes. Unwilling to do much if it required too much effort, when the Equestrians cornered it, they discovered it largely was fine if left alone. But eventually, as it remained close to a city, they discovered the city dwellers gradually sucumbed to apathy, and inactivity, to their starvation and detriment. It was slain in a tragic manner, a victim of an aura of sloth it created naturally, the only moment of actually caring was when it had to be killed for other ponies' sake._

* * *

_**70 BNM**_

_The battles of the second half of the Equestrian Civil War raged fiercer than ever. The emergence of Siral's super beings on the world, and the preparations both sides had taken in the 'downtime', meant this period of fighting was shorter, but legendary in scale._

_Cities were turned to cinders, mountains and earth trembled, as Alicorns, and massive armies of ponies, and allied races drawn in from afar, raged over Equestria's fate._

_In some battles, the beings of Wrath, Envy and Greed each would emerge on one side suddenly, spurring on the fighting. Greed pilfered the losing side before fleeing. Envy would sabotage the leaders with its deception._

_And Wrath's being was responsible for many armies being destroyed with a wave of its might upon them._

_The battles echoed in legend across the world, and then some._

_The turning point came soon, as the last of the 6 known beings of Sin were destroyed._

_The Alicorn leaders turned on each other much more fiercely, and soon, those seeking power turned to the heavens._

* * *

_**69 BNM**_

_**Equestria**_

_**Nokotaford, Royal Palace**_

_Tutoring the 2 remaining 'heirs' to the Royal family was one thing that gave Starswirl some peace of mind in the war._

_Behind him, the pink and blue maned sisters finished practicing the spells Starswirl had assigned them, before they saw their tutor staring out of the window of the palace hall, up at the sun._

_Sighing, Starswirl admitted:_

_"Winter, and the sun is up this late again. I wonder who is in control right now?"_

_"Master?"_

_Celestia's words reached his ears as he stroked his beard worriedly, while Luna shared her look of concern at him._

_Turning to offer a reassuring smile, Starswirl stated:_

_"Its nothing."_

_But it would be so much, just not yet._

* * *

_Later that same week, as Starswirl met with his chimera friend of recent times, he couldn't help but voice his concerns to Scorpan._

_"If this keeps up, who knows what the heavenly bodies will be like if left alone."_

_"Ah, like children fighting over a toy. Eventually, it will break under their conflict."_

_Scorpan's comparison didn't help to dissuade the Wizard Unicorn's fears._

_Walking along, Scorpan recalled a painful memory of recent weeks:_

_"Speaking of fighting children, or maybe older, I, want to thank you for, being there, when Tirek turned on me. I know we came here looking to take advantage of the instability, but-"_

_"You grew to like Equestria too much. Unlike me, you saw more good than the bad. But, I have to go where the fighting is, hence my envy of you."_

_"Envy? Me? You are Starswirl the bearded, lauded and known worldwide, the time traveller, and the inventor of hundreds of spells."_

_"One more, if I could get that cursed mark switcher to work properly." Starswirl muttered._

_True, he was lauded, but there were many he appreciated today, even with other Equestrian factions, especially Meadowbrook the Mighty. He was the holder of 8 magical artifacts, but had recently gone into exile when the fighting began over controlling the Sun and Moon cycles, exploiting the magical energy that could be harnessed from them._

* * *

_**68 BNM**_

_When the fighting stopped, it wasn't for a surrender or peace agreement, it was shock._

_For one day, left alone, the Sun and Moon didn't move. Their cycles had been broken, one too many tugs on their behaviour for magical usage._

_Tides around the world behaved oddly, permanently risen in one place, as the moon stopped orbiting. And ever so slightly, began to fall towards Earth._

_The Earth itself stopped rotating, so the moon was permanently fixed in one place. Days turned boiling, nights frigid._

_But amidst the chaos, and upon realisation that the Alicorns were greatly underpowered after so many intense years of fighting, the seventh being of Siral returned, but he wasn't associated with Siral,_

_Discord emerged, and in the space of about 3 days, he overthrew Equestria._

_Proclaiming himself the lord of Chaos, he enforced a chaotic, perhaps jovial sadistic rule._

_But in a rare bid of seriousness, he decided to use the power that he'd stripped from the Alicorns to try and repair the sun and moon cycles._

_He tried many times, boosting them into the former pattern, but the effects didn't last. So much fighting for their control had put something of a 'curse' upon their behaviour._

_Settling on a sort of fix, Discord did the one thing in his reign that ponies would be thankful for, and nothing else. He established a system of installing magical boosts into the Earth's rotation and Moon's orbit, in such a way as to establish natural order._

_He reasoned that he didn't want to rule Equestria, perhaps the world, if nopony was alive due to heated day or frigid night, to witness it or amuse him._

* * *

_**62 BNM**_

_**Equestria, Everfree Forest**_

_Focusing on the 6 gemstones before him, Starswirl the Bearded infused his magical energy into them all, and drew upon a crystalline structure in the heart of the wild, natural magic centre of Everfree Forest._

_He had failed, just as Discord did, to find a way to restore the world's natural cycles. But more pressingly, he hadn't enough power to defeat Discord._

_He trusted the royal sisters to train their newly found Alicorn status. And he told them to find artefacts he was leaving behind for them to use. He would be timejumping again, to the future, in hopes of gaining rest to be of help._

_But as he felt the strain taking him, he looked at the emerging tree of 'Harmony'. When Celestia and Luna took the Elements, for use against Discord and any threats, and perhaps fixing the damage the civil war did, they'd know the truth._

_Starswirl sacrificed his body to complete the Elements of Harmony._

_In a bright light, accepting his fate, he was assimilated into the Elements and the Tree._

* * *

_**976 ANM**_

_What seemed an eternity and an instant passed. He saw the defeat of Discord, Sombra's curse, Nightmare Moon, and many other threats Celestia encountered. But when he felt himself leave, he saw a brief glimpse into the real world._

_A love grieving Wyvern was being assimilated, taking his place. He could hear his dead mate warning him against this fate worse than death._

_Starswirl accepted, and dwelt peacefully. Tul'rok wouldn't._

_Ejected into the real world, he came face to face with the one threat that overcame Celestia, out of sheer vengeance for killing the last female of his kind, Varkan._

* * *

_**1005 ANM  
**_

_Scheming with that Red Dog, a reject of Varkan's schemes, had worked. The Migration rabies a distraction, and it now had access to the full Harmonic Elements, save the traces it could absorb form the six users later._

_He was free. IT, WE, were free._

_Hovering over the remnants of the tree of harmony, he revelled amidst the darkened, flattened crater amidst Everfree Forest._

_He dove into the earth deep and deep. The Mantle would be its realm to wander freely._

_It had plans, it must fulfil its purpose. To restore the world to natural harmony. But Tul'rok's grief and anger drove it further than it would've been._

_This time, the Elements would take DIRECT action in restoring balance, whether the world liked it or not._

_And it would ally, or attack, however best suited its desires._

_First, as agreement, and a test of its power, it would set off an Earthquake. Unlike the Wizard Siral of old, the Entity, to be known Aeternum, would be careful in testing its might, knowing its limits, so as to surpass it._

_Tul'rok, the Wyvern, was its base, but it had come to exceed Tul'rok, using the Wyvern more as a second in command, an insight into those living so as to integrate, negotiate._

_The TOOLS, had gained a mind of their own now, no longer mimicking the host assimilated organic, now surpassing it._

_Harmony now had a voice, a will, allies, and a plan._

_Harmony, regardless of any living being's opinion of methods or morality, had a name._

_Aeternum._

* * *

**_Present time_**

* * *

**January 23rd, 1008 ANM**

**Late evening, local time.**

**Maldives, Aeternum's volcanic island**

**Underground network**

**Holding quarters**

Trying to wrap her head around what Aeternum had revealed to her, and apparantly all the others on the island by necessity, was the ancient history of Equestria, frankly the world, and the chaotic damage done that necessitated the creation of the Elements of Harmony.

So much knowledge, including even Discord's origin, which he himself apparently didn't know of. She'd read of the rogue Wizard' Siral's beings, a supposed inspiration for the seven sins, but the 7th was rumoured to have died too. Clearly, the legends were deceitful, assuming Siral himself was the 'Sin' of Pride.

But still, she rested on her bed, her quarters equipped better now. She had been told to wait here, process all her information, and the conditions.

The metal encasing around her horn reminded her of her situation. A hostage.

* * *

It was clear what Aeternum wanted for itself. The long awaited resotration of natural harmony that Equestrians had long put out of order, necessitating the cycles that Celestia and Luna were heralded for.

The Day and Night. The Earth's rotation and the Moon's orbit. That was Aeternum's primary objective, and most difficult goal.

Despite all the history, all the insight, and learning what Starswirl hadn't told her about concerning the Civil War today, she still was unsure.

Aeternum had not once revealed what its actual plans, its methods, were. And it had not once either revealed what it promised to help its allies, such as Varkan, do in return for their help. After all, Varkan helped deliver her as leverage, so he was already owed a favour.

Past and Present were clear. But in all that insight, Twilight Sparkle was still as unknowing of what future Aeternum had in mind in its grand scheme.

* * *

**Next chapter will be more straight forward, Equestria focusing.**

**Instead of an interview type chapter, an anthology type chapter, giving insight into the ancient history, leading to the main problem that Aeternum sees itself as the 'solution' to, at least, the primary problem.**

* * *

**Also, in accordance with this, I want to also state that I have ideas for other, smaller Sins of Harmony stories. **

**-One of them is Volume Zero, covering Starswirl's timejumping life, and ending with his encasement in the Elements. After all, he taught one of the Unicorns around for Equestria's formation, but isn't completely immortal, just long lived.**

**-The other is one to do with the Second, possibly also the first great war. AKA, equivalents of WW2 and WW1 respectively.**

**Both would be shorter, and more likely anthology, short story based.**

**Just proposals for future.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcome, any points to improve on are encouraged for writing purposes.**


	25. Ch 25: Service and Sufferance

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 25: Service and ****Sufferance**

* * *

**January 26th, 1008 ANM**

**Midday**

**Maldives, Aeternum's ash hidden volcanic island**

**Underground network**

Twilight had, reluctantly, come to accept her imprisonment on the island, her logic driven mentality saying she was in no danger if she didn't try to escape.

That being said, if she saw a likely opportunity to do otherwise, she'd leap at it.

She'd taken 2 days to consider the information Aeternum had revealed, despite it withholding details of future plans, or its methods of what she suspected it would try to do.

And yesterday, she made a few conditions to ensure she'd be a more cooperative hostage.

One, more proper living accommodations, though this was already promised. She insisted help be made, with whatever could be used, to make her stay more comfortable.

Two, and lastly, a guarantee of her being alive to her friends and family, and in turn, allowing her friends via the castle to continue using the Map in the castle to help solve social situations across Equestria.

The second proved, troubling, to say the least.

* * *

**Yesterday, Twilight's old holding cell**

_**"Anything in your new quarters will be fashioned from materials available. As you requested, books, though in a digital form, for there is no paper on this island. Furniture, bedding, all basic utilities and comforts we theorise from insight into your mind as an Element Wielder you may desire."**_

_"You know what I'd like just from me being an Element wielder? Uhm..." Twilight was unnerved once more by the unnatural insight into her, and her 5 friends, and any other Element wielders/targets. But the voice echoing into the chamber interrupted her:_

_**"But the agreement was to not reveal you until our conditions were announced. What purpose would allowing your survival to be known to your family and associates, aside from comforting them, fulfil?"**_

_Twilight stamped her hoof, demanding: "You don't understand the relief it may give them? And wouldn't you want them off your back from thinking I may be dead, by you going back on your word, or any of your mad followers?"_

_"HEY! We are not-" One of the young Hundonesian dog Reborn members was stood guard outside the shut chamber, and had heard it through the door._

_**"SILENCE! Let her finish, she clearly has more to state as reasons."**_

_One quick roar from the voice in the room silenced the now overwhelmed guard outside, a young radical feeling as if he'd just annoyed a deity._

_In the room, Twilight also added: "And besides. That Map in the Crystal Castle in ponyville can't function without my connection to it, so there may be things across Equestria that my friends would be able to help with, but can't find them because I'm disconnected from the Castle."_

_"If you let me also establish a subtle link, I can reassure them I'm alive, and tell them to help maintain Equestria's bonds of friendship between ponies. And, it will make me comfortable, and I won't go insane with worry over unfinished work."_

_The voice in the room was silent, before it said in a rumbling tone:_

_**"Very well. But wait a few days for the preparations for this connection to be made. You would have ended up staying a few weeks at least, maybe longer, given the preparations that must be done for the plans to go ahead."**_

_"WEEKS!?"_

_Twilight exclaimed, but Aeternum didn't answer again._

* * *

**Present**

* * *

**Maldives, Aeternum's ash hidden volcanic island**

**Underground network**

**Living areas**

Standing in the new cavern accomodations, Twilight revelled in the magical energy that Aeternum had imbued into the circular chamber room.

She was still restrained by a metal brace over her horn, but here in her own room, she could use higher level magic than outside it. Everything but very powerful spells, which helped her change some materials Aeternum had provided.

Transformed from various rocky materials, and using Quintessenite to make it easier, she now had a bed, furniture, a desk, and replicas of what she had in her room back in the Ponyville castle.

She even draped some curtains and carpets, basic one tone coloured ones, over some of the rocky walls and floor, giving the cavern a more homely feel to it. After all, she wasn't voluntarily here.

Looking around, feeling much more comfortable, Twilight heard a voice from the doorway.

"Excuse me, Princess Twilight?"

Turning around, Twilight saw a new face, and a race she hadn't expected to ever see in her life in fact.

* * *

Slithering into the room was a Reticulated Python, very long, and rippling with muscles as her form came through the door. Slowly approaching, she stopped before Twilight, pulling her tail end through to pull in a medical bag of all things.

She sported grey paint on her head scales, and 4 familiar painted white dots, but faded with a few days old paint.

"Oh, uhm, who are you?" Twilight asked nervously. She was conscious of just how long this python female was. Long enough to eat a pony if she wanted.

With as much of a non threatening smile as she could muster, the python replied: "I should explain. You were in solace for a few days, and Aeternum was bringing in a few others to the island, more subtly than the ones in Singapaw were. We came by a submarine route, so we took longer, or just set off later. I'm one of the new arrivals."

Placing the medical bag on the floor, she raised her tail tip towards Twilight, in a equivalent of a hoofshake.

"My name is Jorani. I'm, in charge of helping you have a comfortable stay here."

Swallowing her shock, Twilight let the python shake her hoof by her tail slowly, while she admitted nervously: "I guess I was wrong to think all Aeternum's followers were, uh..."

"Crazy? Psychopaths? Radicals? I got called that too, but I followed what my heard told me. And, it showed me what it intended to do, and I wanted to be part of something greater for once in my life, without being treated differently for my views, or what I am."

"Huh. I guess, Aeternum's attracting all sorts of followers. Ones who didn't really feel right in the world on their own." Twilight deduced. Internally, she wandered if Aeternum was exploiting those in search of a group to belong to, or those who felt desperate, or felt like outcasts. Exploitation, or helping them, was a question she kept to herself.

Looking at the medical bag, Twilight said: "Why that?"

"Just a few tests, mostly to make sure that horn restraint isn't doing extra harm, and just checking on you during your stay. Plus, if you ever want to talk about anything, I'll be more than happy."

"Thanks, I guess. You're kinda the first person on this island I don't feel threatened by."

"That's a first. I couldn't use my medicine skills in Indo-Burma areas because they thought I would eat instead of healing patients." Jorani commented, her scaly brow furrowing slightly.

"Ah, hehehe, yeah.." Twilight remarked, now intimidated by the 24 plus foot of python in the room with her.

Gazing about, Jorani then asked in a friendly manner: "Say, you really brightened up your room."

"Might as well make it feel like home."

"You did a good job compared to some others I've seen." The Python remarked, laughing at some recent sights.

"Really?"

"Yes. Some of them have just a few rags, others just a workdesk or something. The Wyvern Varkan, hasn't done a thing, just a bare rocky room, even smaller than this one, even if he's sharing with the Komodo he came with."

"Well, if you don't want your room to feel depressing, I'm sure I could pull a few strings with the big, uh, thing in charge."

In her mind, a Python of all things being her first [hopefully] friend on this island was not what Twilight envisioned.

She'd take what she could get while she was here.

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

**Maldives, Aeternum's volcanic island**

The hybrid magical and technology fuelled energy that Aeternum now ran on had many uses.

After the arrival of a few more members to the island in secret, the number of organics on the island now number 24, though it anticipated no more than 30 on the island, the rest of any 'cult' followers it used remaining hidden in other lands.

It gave them resources and ways to be self sufficient, though the biggest challenge any of them faced was food. The darkness by the ash prevented plants, and in turn most animals, for much area around the island.

But it had created an underground hydroponics farm, taking cues from stolen internet design specs for future vertical farming concepts. Using electric lighting, heating, and volcanic produced nutrients, any crops could be grown.

In fact, some of the arrivals after the Singapaw group had been told specifically to bring seeds for that purpose, for food diversity.

Meat eaters were supplied with fish, kept as fresh as possible from the once a week hauls a large swimming drone would gather. It was the only role that Aeternum completely did on behalf of the organics in its service.

But it had told them that it expected service, and it found work easy enough to do for them, most of it research based.

* * *

**Northern volcanic mountain face**

**Lava stream slopes**

The north side of the island was where all the lava flowed now, the steam from the island's shore where the lava ran to not too much. It was runny, but more importantly were the unnaturally straight channels carved into the mountain face nearby.

Out of the mountain, numerous, more pure streams of molten rock and metal flowed, separated into the channels by the different types of ore or pure metal in other cases.

Around the slopes, a handful of protective suit wearing dogs worked with a few drones, measuring different molten volumes of the rock and metal in heat proof holders, measuring their melting points, weight per volume unit, and the purity of the metals.

While Aeternum could do many things, it valued having these organics around. It could order them to do things on its behalf with precise instructions, and use drones to help them or make sure instructions were followed. That way, it could actually fulfill more tasks at once.

* * *

**Underground network**

**Forging chambers**

In the deeper depths, one of the now empty secondary magma chambers was turned into a manufacturing facility of sorts.

But this chamber wasn't designed to manufacture the living drones, beings of metallic and rock skin, and Quintessenite brains and nerves.

This chamber was much more straightforward. Parts manufacture. And right now, Aeternum was genuinely interested in a development that one of its newly arrived servants told it about.

A Minotaur, one of only three arrived members to the island that came form the Eoropean continent, specifically a Grecian Minotaur. A recent recession had resulted in the company he worked for going bankrupt, so Aeternum's offer was something of a blessing. But he offered something Aeternum hadn't anticipated just yet.

"You use injection molding techniques I see. Why not 3D printing methods?"

**"We lack the suitable design specifications. And it is uncertain if 3D printing will overtake methods such as-"**

"A week ago a paper was published saying it was now tested that 3D printers could be faster than injection moulding." The Minotaur male, Natham, added quickly.

**"...If we could acquire some designs, they could be easily adopted to our needs."**

"Don't you have a connection to the internet? Magical, technology, whatever?"

**"The ash veil prevents it. But, agents dispatched discretely worldwide have been spying and absorbing a wealth of information from the world, for use, and for the island organics to use for their own, entertainment, accordingly. In essence, we will be downloading the internet, but we will always be up to a week behind the rest of the world in terms of data."**

"That explains why you didn't know about it." Natham remarked, looking out over the glow of the lava filled moulding chambers.

Overheard, a faint rumble sounded, the mountain's constant activity always making such noises.

* * *

**Underground network**

**Lower level labs**

Staring down the veritable alley of wells, each filling with a strange smelling liquid from odd vats above them, Varkan and Faral examined the container in their hands.

It had drawn into the 4 eggs Varkan had managed to salvage, taking a tissue sample from them.

Trusting in the greater power that had created these amniotic vats, Varkan threw a sample into each vat 'well'.

Breathing out, Varkan walked down the gangway, with Faral laying a reassuring hand on his back:

"Now, they will grow in numbers very quickly. And diverse."

Mumbling, the Wyvern murmured: "At least they'll be safe. As will the four we brought."

* * *

**Living quarters**

**Evening**

**Varkan and Faral's joint quarters**

The custom made warming chambers kept the four Wyvern eggs at optimum temperature, while they were folded into the back of Varkan's small room. Faral, being a close friend, offered to share a room with him in wake of the new arrivals. He hadn't' objected, but asked that they sleep in separate beds.

As Varkan had finished checking the four eggs one more time, Faral said with some humour in her tone: "Its actually quite warming, how concerned you are about them."

"I know the others are fine, under watch, but fine. But, these four are my responsibility, as will be the ones in the lower chambers."

"No wonder you rejected my feelings. You've blasted right past the mate part of your life to the overprotective father stage." Faral bluntly remarked, but her respect for him clear in her voice.

Pausing, Varkan looked her in the eye with some regret: "I, I said some things I regret to you, when I dragged you to take out Garnet...While he was still alive at least. I know we're friends still, close, longtime. But, if its anything, I am sorry I don't share the same feelings. I actually wish I did. But, I don't, why I don't know."

Shaking her head at his self seriousness, Faral merely gestured to his bed in the room:

"You should rest. We have no serious plans for a few weeks at least. The eggs will be fine."

Stifling a yawn, Varkan agreed with her, and began to shuffle over to his bed.

Through the ceiling, a louder than normal rumble sounded.

Faral stared oddly, remarking: "That wasn't the volcano, was it?"

"No. I don't see why it has to test that thing at...what time is it?" Varkan asked himself.

**"20:31, local time. And those tests are on a schedule, so I ask you to contend with them."**

A voice sounded overhead, somewhat nagging to them.

Faral, losing her composure, snarked back: "I don't recall Tul'rok being so short tempered. You really have got your own personality, haven't you?"

_**"Yes, Aeternum doesn't understand courtesy to sleeping patterns very well, does it?"**_

"And that's Tul'rok." Varkan added sleepily, getting his bunk ready.

**"You are living within a volcanic mountain. Such test noises should become routine if you stop complaining."**

Aeternum's last announcement into the room seemed to echo its state of mind: Self-righteous and a humourless smart aleck, but irritatingly justified on too many occasions in its rebuttals.

* * *

**Midnight**

**Maldives, Aeternum's volcanic island**

**Eastern shoreline**

The swimming drone crawled up the mountain slope quickly, ducking into the small hole akin to a gopher burrow.

It had swum all the way from Dingolia's west coast, one of many 'seeker' drones. Akin to the urchin swimmer hybrid drones, except smaller, and not able to fight at all.

Crawling down into the network of small tunnels, it hooked up a few tendrils to the nodes where it now lay, connecting into the links to Aeternum's overall 'network' brain.

Petabytes of data from the internet digitally stored were uploaded.

Nearby, one other drone uploaded less information, but it had gathered it from a magical text library, which was not digitised, so direct spying was needed in a disguise as a historian, researcher or student, or just made invisible by a magical originated spell.

For the while, Aeternum's island settled into a routine, while the rest of the world was unaware of its actions inside the ash veil.

For now, all both sides could do, was wait for one move to be made.

* * *

**Just an establishing chapter for the 'antagonists', and Twilight's situation. Not all the followers in the Reborn gang are complete lunatics or radicals. Some have valuable skills, others are friendly first and foremost.**

**Also, Twilight was given the right to a few luxuries in her quarters. Others, expressed themselves in other ways.**

**And Aeternum isn't a completely polite host in running the joint., as even his organic 'host' Tul'rok quips about.**

* * *

**Next chapter will be on Equestria, and Twilight's establishing of her friends to keep up the 'Map work', as a gesture that she is alive still, and well. But it will be a while before she's fully used as a 'hostage'.**

**In terms of conflict, other things will arise, some more personal than the big 'plan'.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	26. Ch 26: Furtive Forays, Messenger

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 26: Furtive Forays, Messenger**

* * *

**February 4th, 1008 ANM**

**Mid afternoon, local time**

**Maldives, Aeternum's island**

**Underground network**

In the dim tunnels, lit by thin illuminating strip lights along the walls, Twilight was escorted by a Reborn clan Komodo male, armed with an unusual rifle, likely a creation from the forges.

It had been promised, so that Twilight could ease the minds of her friends and families while she was held captives. The barest of comforts, but a comfort nonetheless.

Walking along the upper area of the main atrium, Twilight heard some voices amidst an unusually large gathering of the organics. Cattle, Minotaur, Komodo, Dogs, and Jorani down there with them, her long serpentine coils standing out. About 17 in total gathered.

Even Varkan and Faral were there, the Wyvern and Komodo, like the other organics, appearing to be in discussion.

"Why are they all there?" Twilight asked the Dog escorting her. Grunting, he commented as he led them to the elevator:

"New orders from Aeternum, and I got picked to play babysitter to you today."

Twilight scowled at the dog's grumpiness, but heard a faint outcry from below by one of the younger members, a Gryphon, surprisingly.

"Why there!? What the hell am I supposed to do in all tha-"

"Move it, we're going down." Twilight felt the rifle nudge her tucked in wing, as the rock lined elevator came into view.

* * *

**Minutes later**

**Underground network**

**Lower level, central chamber**

She was now alone in the central alcove, waiting in front of the nodes. And she had been for 5 minutes now.

Before her, a set of 'eyes' glowed in the central node sphere from the ground, watching her since she came down.

"What's the hold up? You promised me to be able to reassure my friends and family somehow!" Twilight demanded angrily. She was always on edge around Aeternum's presence directly.

**"In time. If you wish to reassure them, and demands to be made later also apply, then a more reliable link must be established. We have only ever barely connected, and that was with you at your castle with the other 5 Element linked wielders, 2 Princesses as well. A physical connection will ensure it can be done."**

At Aeternum's remark, echoing in the chamber, Twilight recalled a minor incident with her Ponyville castle, back in August the year before, 1007 ANM, when investigating the 'cutie mark' linked map, itself not responding fully on one occasion. Aeternum seemed to able disrupt the castle and map by its existence, and only the powerful magic linked beings at the time together allowed it to re-emerge.

But that time, Aeternum used it as a warning, and an incredibly vague foreshadowing, and revealed the tortured existence Tul'rok endured now.

Wary, Twilight asked: "Physical presence?"

**"A drone, small, but enough to get the right signal through. There it will remain so long as the option for direct contact is needed."**

"You're going to turn m castle into some sort of place you can contact, THREATEN, Equestria, the world from!?" Twilight exclaimed.

**"Quick to jump to conclusions, unbecoming of your normal behaviour Princess Twilight Sparkle. Communication, and nothing else."**

"You think that 'drone' you send won't generate panic!?" Twilight asked. She'd seen a lot of various types of 'drones' or beings of rock and metal skin that Aeternum used. Urchin hybrid crawlers and swimmers, Gorilla/Komodo shape combat drones, forced controlled living, or dead, creatures of all shapes and sizes, and even full fledged air and sea craft.

**"The drone is no bigger than a common field mouse, hardly able to incite panic."**

Still suspicious, Twilight asked finally: "What am I allowed to say?"

**"You will give away nothing of what very vague details of the plans and their goals you think you know. You shall speak of your accommodations, conditions, and any details that can shed light on the better than they likely fear state you are held in here."**

"If you're so powerful, why the secrecy?" Twilight asked suddenly. With some triumph, she noticed Aeternum was quiet for a while.

At last, it spoke.

**"It wouldn't be prudent to waste resources useful for the plan on the likely organic counter efforts, useless as they would be. Everything done has been with the purpose of gathering resources, such as this island, the drones' work in recent weeks, gathering organic allies on the island, and even taking the traces of the Elements out of you and your friends. It has all been to gather resources, as the plans aren't in motion yet."**

"You don't want to make a move unless you guarantee victory. You're afraid of losing, and well, you are going to lose, that's a promise." Twilight antagonised. The being seemed to rumble a little, echoing across the room.

**"Your Alicorn forbearers of old unleashed a curse upon this world in each their own way. We are its cure. We keep you in decent conditions because you, and any Alicorn alive today, is not guilty of such crimes. Speak carefully."**

Twilight balked a little as she seemed to feel the room press in around her, but she could only continue waiting for the connection to be made.

* * *

**February 5th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning, Local time**

**Equestria**

**Ponyville outskirts, Everfree forest edge**

Scuttling through the logs, hunting for insects to eat, the Badger snuffled its nose at the scent of a nearby group of earthworms under the soil.

Digging voraciously, it unearthed the wriggling feast, and plucking it up in its claws, munching happily on the worm.

A metallic noise made its head dart to the side, wary of the approach of something strange.

From atop one log, scuttling along without any heed of the badger, a sort of silver coloured woodlouse creature crawled fast.

But this woodlouse had metallic skin, long antennae at both ends, and as its master had said, was the size of a field mouse.

Scuttling up to the creature, the badger tapped it with a paw quickly, making the creature shirk back suddenly, 4 lights flashing on its carapace, and a shrill screech like noise equal to a cat's snarl in volume.

Wary, the badger slowly tapped a paw forwards, trying to grab the thing.

An antennae whipped out, and the whiplike appendage sharply hit the badger's paw, earning a yelp from it.

The mouse sized louse then leapt like a cricket, landing quickly on the badger's head, and then leaping off again, darting through the undergrowth very quickly.

Licking its paw, the badger saw the whip had left a slight cut, but only a slight one. It had taken worse hits in its life.

Still, like many local animals, it knew where it could be healed.

Although, the rabbit living as the pegasus's most close animal friend was an asshole that had to be tolerated.

* * *

The mouse sized 'louse' drone scurried on, reaching the edges of the first farmland on Ponyville's outskirts. It had scurried all the way from the 'Harmony Caldera', having been secretly dropped off by a larger drone that 'swam' through and up from the mantle, all the way from the island's volcanic core.

After all, Aeternum viewed any volcanic opening as a gateway only its forces could travel covertly, if more slowly. It had taken a week to get there.

Now, it scurried on, the distant Friendship Castle in sight.

At least curious animal encounters were over for now.

* * *

**Near midday**

**Fluttershy's cottage**

The badger snuffled in thanks as Fluttershy washed the scratch on its paw.

"Now be careful next time, however you did this."

At her kind words, the badger was still, not sure whether she'd even understand it was a giant bug that did this. It didn't even know if it had been real or not.

Rubbing the badger's neck affectionately, Fluttershy then heard a commotion nearby, her chickens in the coop squawking crazily.

And a tell tale red tail sticking out of the coop.

"No Mr. Fox, leave them alone! I had some nice berries ready for you!"

* * *

Rushing over, Fluttershy flew to the coop, pulling the drooling fox out of the chicken coop.

Inside, the chickens pecked back angrily as he'd tried to get at the chickens for a meal.

Pulling the struggling fox out, Fluttershy shook her head as she commented:

"Don't bother those innocent chickens! You know better than to behave like that when there's plenty of other things you could eat."

Plopping the Fox down, Fluttershy looked at Angel, asking him gently: "Angel, could you make sure he eats his berries like a good Fox? I think the beavers are calling for me."

Flying off, the rabbit looked down at the Fox from his fencepost perch. They both stared at each other, the bucket of berries untouched at the Fox's heels.

As the Fox licked its chops at Angel, the rabbit glared back, jabbing angrily at the berry bucket as he ran a paw across his neck at the Fox.

* * *

A few minutes later, Angel had hopped off, the Fox eating its berries bitterly.

* * *

**Midday**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

**Main hall, map room**

Sighing, Flash Sentry gazed about the empty castle room, specifically at one of the 6 larger thrones in particular.

Ever since Twilight disappeared, and Spike became defacto leader amidst the castle, he'd sanctioned fewers guards with him living in his marefriend/colleague's house in the local Boutique. Flash had been here for a while, and stayed on as one of few guards.

Bitterly, he had recovered from his slump after her kidnapping only a week after it happened. In the 3 weeks following, he'd simmered on his anger at Varkan, and Aeternum. He didn't know this would happen when he let Twilight and her friends go with Luna to the facility, and later the HQ. He should have been there.

On patrol, he averted his eyes, knowing this part of patrol was pointless. Nopony had been in this room for weeks.

A faint metallic click came from down a hallway, which made Flash turn quickly. He saw nothing, but advanced anyway.

Overhead, clinging to the ceiling, a metallic, mouse sized bug scuttled down, and into the map room by the top of the doorframe, scuttling slowly to the floor while Flash searched for the sound.

* * *

Picking up the ceiling fixture pin, Flash flew up, seeing how it had come loose from a chandelier high above.

"This was unscrewed. How..."

Looking around, Flash kept a wary eye out for an intruder.

* * *

Now crawled into Twilight's throne, the mouse sized bug had extended its tendrils to the map itself, extending them to their limit.

Its four tiny glowing eyes shone brighter, as it faintly hummed with distant input signals coming in.

Its carapace glowed pink ever so slightly, as the missing member of the Castle's 6 required members was granted a go between method. But it would take some time still.

* * *

**4th February, 1008 ANM**

**Late afternoon, local time**

**Maldives, Aeternum's island**

**Ash covered shores**

A half dozen or so small pods were now containing their organic members. These forays for various resources still needed an organic presence.

One such female Gryphon muttered aloud, the cockpit open enough for a passing Komodo male to be heard:

"Why? Why Gryenmark? Why not somewhere with less risk of being shot if I get found out?"

"Stop complaining Freya. At least you speak the language."

The Komodo's remark surprised the Gryphon, as she asked: "Where are you going again?"

"Pandina, and I don't speak Pandarin, or read it."

Snickering at his disadvantage, Freya calmed as her pod vehicle's canopy shut over her head.

* * *

The half dozen small vehicles soon cast off, submerging underwater when deep enough with connected drones along the side of each hull.

These were covert missions, all heists around specific facilities worldwide. Where a more, organic approach, was needed.

Still, travelling underwater to avoid much detection meant it would take a while to get to even the nearest shore. These heists would be a while coming still.

Meanwhile, all Aeternum could do was test what resources it had, and tend to the debts owed to a certain Wyvern, for bringing it many valuable resources, including Twilight, a special Dog experiment into rapid healing, and also helping ensure all sentient races exist in the aftermath of its plans, his included.

Plus, the Komodo he came with likely sought revenge against their facility attackers. She was hit just as hard by the chemical attack as he was. Tul'rok could vouch for Faral's loyalty.

* * *

**Shortly after Midday**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

**Main hall, map room**

It had been fast.

At an instant, all 5 of their cutie marks had started flashing. Something they hadn't done for a while now, not since Twilight was kidnapped.

In a mad dash, they'd dropped what they could, and hurried to the castle.

Flash Sentry had been on guard patrol as normal, but quickly caught on to what was happening.

The door was still ajar to the map room, but Pinkie was ahead in running inside.

"You think its Twilight!?"

"I checked the whole castle, I doubt it!" Flash replied, but he hoped beyond hope.

Rushing inside, the 5 mares, Spike and Flash saw the map was active, displaying Equestria as normal, but highlighting an odd symbol to the far, unseen for now east of Equestria.

In Twilight's throne, hidden beneath their view by the table, a strange pink glow emanated.

"Ooh, what is tha-aaaaaaAAAAHHHHH!"

Pinkie dashed around to the strange pink light, but shrieked her lungs out as she saw something sitting in the chair. Leaping back, Pinkie calmed herself, as it had been the familiar glowing marks and metallic rock body that threw her into a fit.

"Pinkie, what is it!?"

Rushing to her side, Fluttershy saw Pinkie quickly calming, her brief horror turning to wary curiosity as she gestured to Twilight's throne.

"I've, I've never seen one that small."

"What's so sma..." Spike asked, stomping over before he saw the bug creature, falling quickly silent.

Everyone now saw the creature, their wariness at it being a drone of Aeternum, somewhat tempered by its size.

"Well, its, at least its not as big as the others.." Rarity said, finding herself remarkably calm around the unnatural entity's being.

Applejack, the third of those directly plagued in the past, was actually the most curious. Wandering up, her eyes traced the antennae to connections into the map, along with Twilight's throne glowing her pink element's colour.

"What the hay is it doin'?"

Looking at the map, Fluttershy saw a few glowing areas across Equestria, a handful, with various different variations of their cutie marks. None of them asking for Twilight's mark however.

"The map's running again. Why?"

Rainbow Dash hovered overhead, asking: "So, should we smash it or not?"

"Wait! Let's not just yet. Its not doing harm, so lets find out what its doing. Its what Twilight would do." Flash urged, curious for the sake of gaining insight into Aeternum.

Carefully, Pinkie prodded the metallic shell of the mouse sized louse drone, her smile slowly returning: "I didn't know big mean forces of destruction used such little critters for their work."

**"Sit down."**

A hisslike voice seemed to emanate from the louse drone, making them all pause. Spike tilted his head curiously, while Rarity asked aloud at the throne awkwardly: "Uhm, I beg your pardon?"

**"You five be seated as you would around the map. Princess Twilight Sparkle wishes to give assurance of her state of well-being under captivity, in exchange for less rebellion under captivity."**

Quiet, the 5 looked at their thrones, while Flash growled to the louse [he felt odd threatening something so small]:

"You, you took her."

**"Technically Varkan delivered her to us, we merely requested her."**

"Just, do what you want, but if you even make a move here to attack.." Spike threatened. Flash shook his head, as the 5 mares sat in their thrones to more activate the map.

"What's it going to be able to do in that drone? Let it talk."

**"Connection establishing, a few moments are necessary."**

The map flickered slightly, as the map of Equestria shifted into a globe sphere, moving to zoom in on the Hundian ocean, specifically an island grown fast in the Maldives.

As it zoomed down further, the map shifted again, a rotating set of four glowing eyes flickering to begin forming new images.

The whole room shifted, as the central chamber in which Twilight stood became displayed.

Where the other 5 were sat in their thrones was where 5 of the 6 chamber nodes were, so they saw the chamber from its panoramic view.

For Flash and Spike, they were seemingly transported.

* * *

**February 4th, 1008 ANM**

**Late afternoon, local time**

**Underground network**

**Lower level, central chamber**

As the images flickered around her, Twilight realised why the nodes in the chamber had been moved as they had been. They were lined up to display her 5 friends in their respective thrones.

Sure enough, as the display of the castle's room came up all around her, like a magical reality projection, she saw 2 others stood nearby in projected form. A dragon, and a certain guard pegasi stallion.

Looking behind herself, where her throne appeared, Twilight grimaced at the, sure enough, mouse sized drone, a metallic woodlouse shaped one.

As the image settled, cries of relief came through, the slightly fuzzy communication still good for its display.

"Girls! Spike! Flash!"

As questions fired at her, many concerned for her well being, she recalled the veiled threat Aeternum had made:

_**You will give away nothing of what very vague details of the plans and their goals you think you know. Speak Carefully.**_

As the questions settled, Twilight first admitted: "I, I can't say how much seeing you again means to me."

_**"We worried you were being tortured! Or worse!" **_Rainbow Dash cried out.

_**"We miss ya Twilight, but, at least ya' look alright. They aren't mistreatin' you are they?"**_ Applejack asked, wary of Aeternum as a whole, understandably.

"No, it, uh, well, lets just get this out of the way. Its letting me talk now, to calm down any fears. I'm a hostage, not dead." Twilight reassured.

_**"The lesser of two evils is still an evil."**_Rarity pointed out. Flash was the one to notice the metallic restraint over Twilight's horn, asking with some regretful sympathy:

_**"They restrained your magic?"**_

Sighing, Twilight knew this discussion was going to take a while. But, she had an opportunity here.

Aeternum was watching her every word. But, she had plenty to speak about, and ask what she missed in the last month or so.

She didn't know Aeternum had dispatched covert raids with some organics in the meantime, which would not come to fruition for a while yet.

But for now, her friends, and family if it let this call be paused or continued soon after, were her priority.

* * *

**Aeternum's plans move forwards slowly, some last things to sort out. Also, later on, some debts to certain members will be fulfilled.**

**Who's saying that Aeternum itself will prove the purveyor of the most violent acts? Some of its organic followers aren't stable/civilized/pacifists, while others may be.**

* * *

**For a reference to the mouse sized 'louse' drone, look up the Giant Pill Millipede [Borneo or Madagascar will do], and add 2 long extendable antennae to both ends. Metallic/rocky skinned and all, glows at segments/'eyes' only when more energetic.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	27. Ch 27: Consolation, Enigmatic Threats

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 27: Consolation, Enigmatic Threats**

* * *

**February 4th, 1008 ANM**

**Evening, local time**

**Maldives, Aeternum's ash veiled island**

* * *

**Underground network**

**Twilight's Quarters**

Pacing, Twilight paced in her room. All of a sudden, she called out to the walls, knowing it was watching her.

"Have they-"

**"No."**

"I was just, nevermind." She was anxious, given that Aeternum had been willing to allow a second call that same day.

After all, she'd explained what the situation was, and relieved their worst fears about her detainment, to her friends, Spike, and Flash. She had asked for the Princesses, and possibly her family to know.

It accepted, and promised to keep the channel open at the castle for another few hours.

"When will they-"

**"Don't ask questions not even we can right now answer. They will gather as soon as they can. Now we recommend waiting until you are actually informed they are ready."**

"And what until then? Wander around the tunnels? Practice my magic-oh wait!"

Twilight angrily retorted back, gesturing to the thin metal clasp over her horn.

**"Why not entertain yourself with the dispute taking place in the main recreation cavern? Some of the organic volunteers have been keeping secrets from the others."**

* * *

**Underground network,**

**Recreation hall**

The dimly lit recreation cave smelt of something that was by nature recreation intended.

"Shiiii-, oh this stuff, ohhhh."

Around the stone table, 3 of the off duty organics had brought out a secret stash they'd had one guy grow in the hydroponics farm secretly.

Nearby, staring in somewhat betrayed looks, 2 Dogs bitterly argued with the closest reclining around the table, a rather wider pupil dilated Indo-Burmese cattle member.

"What the fuck!? You didn't tell us you had some Midnight Oil hidden in the hydropon farm?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey,...Hey. This isn't Midnight Oil, nonono, this is, is, what's it again? I forget.." The Komodo male trailed off, but a voice rattled off as another walked past:

"A waste of food growing space, that's what."

"Hey, er, erm, Faral, you don't have tah be like that. We got some stuff, which we can also use as, ... food, and, y'know, other stuff."

"Sorry, I don't eat Golden Triangle produce." Faral muttered, wandering past the recreation area. She was clearly aware of how the male Komodo looked at her while in his Opiate induced state.

* * *

As Faral wandered past, over the top walkway a Purple Alicorn had been watching, smelling the mixture of cocoa leaves burning, Opiates, and just incense in general.

A mild struggle broke out, as the 2 dogs wanting to cash in on the good stuff began to fall prey to the fumes very slowly.

"Give it!" The female dog cried out, as the Grecian Minotaur male, on a break too, managed to hold her back with a single hoof, the large pipe smoking in his other hoof.

"Nooo..Noo, get your, your..."

"You could have at least grown enough for everybody!" The male dog bellowed. The 3rd, the lone Dingo, Jilli, replied:

"Don't worry lad and ladette, there's enough for everyone. Just, not all at once, needs tah grow still, the rest does."

Being from Equestria, where narcotics were outlawed in many respects, Twilight didn't know what to make of this sight.

"So much for the work force."

_**"It relaxes them, so why not?"**_

Jumping around, Twilight saw not a disembodied voice, but a stony/metal skinned Wyvern, his voice somewhat more organic, but still vibrating in nature.

"Uhm, Tul'rok, the host guy for Aeternum, right?"

_**"Host, slave, organic side, whatever fits."**_

Standing before Tul'rok, Twilight asked judgementally: "So, you must know Aeternum's plans very well."

_**"If you think you can get any information to reveal during your contact with the Princesses and your family, you're wasting your time, and theirs right now actually."**_

"Wait, how long have they been waiting!?" Twilight exclaimed. Dashing past, she heard Tul'rok murmur as his rocky metallic form sunk back into the ceiling where it dropped from.

_**"30, 40 seconds now. You seemed curious about that drug couch thing."**_

Gritting her teeth at the arrogance of the alternate side of this being, she wondered who was worse. The arrogant, organic, laid back but secretly uncaring, depressed Tul'rok, or the logical, inorganic, focused and cautiously deceitful, unfeeling Aeternum.

At least with the latter, she knew to expect what it usually behaved like.

* * *

**February 5th, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Afternoon, Local Time**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

**Main hall, map room**

The castle room had 10 occupants, but none of them were among the 5 others normally sat in the thrones there.

After establishing contact, the mini drone now permanently sat in Twilight's throne could keep the channel viable, at least to Aeternum.

**"-treating me alright, but, its a little lonely. Nopony aside from Jorani socialises with me much."**

Having spoken with her friends, Flash and Spike earlier today, Twilight's visible form, and the strange chamber she was stood in, was what all inside the Ponyville castle's map hall saw.

Very quickly, word had arrived, and Celestia, Luna, Starswirl, Discord, Twilight's parents, and even Shining Armor and Cadance had been quickly teleported to the one place where contact had been established.

Captain Blacksaddler and Captain Blacklight, both Day and Night captains of the guard, had been asked to come as well, merely to bear witness for strategic reasons.

"What about the actual place itself? What can you tell us?" Captain Blacksaddler asked, wanting to get an idea of the place itself.

Twilight's form was visibly nervous, eyes darting sideways as she said quietly:

**"I, can't say much. Its always listening in. But, its, dark, and there's nothing to see beyond the island's shores. Inside the caverns its dug is where all the volunteers of that, cult, and others are living, and me with them, with most of what they need to live provided or assisted in getting. Food, drink, leisure, quarters, all that. But, its making them work on many things for its gain, but I don't know even half of what goes on. I've mostly seen them off work, not actually during their work time."**

On her side, Twilight recalled the Opium ring she'd witnessed waiting for this call.

Of the ones present, Luna and Starswirl were openly scowling. They'd been there firsthand, so Aeternum's intentions with Twilight were largely known, to be a hostage.

This was merely confirmation.

Twilight Velvet couldn't help it any longer, and said: "Honey, I, I want to speak to this, Aeternum is it? Face to face."

**"Mom? What-?"**

"I need to see what creature has the nerve to hold my daughter hostage."

Night Light had rarely ever heard this tone from his wife, to such extent that he didn't think he'd ever heard this tone. But he sympathised, and agreed vehemently.

"Listen to your mother, tell him to face us."

_**"If it will facilitate this consolatory exchange, then it is acceptable."**_

A windlike voice sounded, mixed with a rumbling undertone, as a set of four glowing blue/white eyes displayed themselves above Twilight Sparkle's visible form.

As it appeared, Starswirl visibly glowered at its presence, murmuring insults all akin to 'traitor' under his breath.

Staring into the abyssal eyes of this strange being, Twilight Velvet asked with some unexpected fear:

"Why?"

_**"It is a necessary step to ensure those who are needed, cooperate."**_

"What do you want? If its her, then surely its Equestria you have a grudge against, or want something from?" Shining Armor bellowed. He was livid at his sister being held captive, this time knowingly, by a perceived threat.

_**"This exchange was for Twilight Sparkle's continued cooperation, to soothe her concerns for your states after she was taken captive by our allies on our behalf. It has nothing to do with issuing demands."**_

_**"That conversation shall arise on a later date, as we promised to Princess Luna and Starswirl on the date of her capture."**_

"Speaking of which, and I want Twilight or you to answer. Where is Varkan?" Celestia demanded quietly.

Twilight was the one who answered:

_**"I haven't seen him much. I don't even know what he's doing in terms of work in this place."**_

"Now he should be here, because I wonder if he knows what's happened to his Wyvern and Drake surrogates he-" Discord rambled on, but Aeternum cut him off.

_**"Just as we gain access to the wealth of information available by any means routinely, those concerned are made aware. Varkan is aware of the probationary status of the Wyvern program, and that only he is under charges. But on his behalf, as a debt for him bringing Twilight to us, we warn you of repercussions should that change for the worst in any form."**_

"Is that a threat!?" Luna retorted, but the 4 glowing eyes merely faded slowly, murmuring:

_**"A guarantee. But now, this exchange can serve no further gain for us. Its recommended you keep that small drone of our forces there in the castle, for when we contact again."**_

Finally, Aeternum faded, and only Twilight was left in the image of the strange chamber.

Breathing calmly, Twilight then sadly remarked:

_**"I'll be fine. Just, keep trying to find ways to beat it, without going in until you know it will work. Its too strong to take needless risks."**_

"Just, don't let them think they've broken you if they turn for the worse." Shining Armor warned, his eyes never leaving the purple Alicorn's horn clasp restraint.

"By the sounds of it, you're the one truly good soul on that island. Keep that in mind." Cadance urged, restraining some sad tears from coming out.

**"I will Cadance. But, I, I know roughly what it wants to do, how I don't know. I, it won't let me say though, or I'll be cut off."**

"What? What is it planning? How can we stop it?"

**"How can you plan to stop something, that you don't know how it will be done? Just, its bringing in new cult members, and I think it may be bringing in members worldwide, including maybe Equestria too. Just, if you can, try and stop as many joining it as you can, its using them to WAIT, NO!"  
**_**"YOU WILL NOT REVEAL ANYTHING! THIS EXCHANGE, IS ENDED!"**_

With a sudden flash, the image of the strange chamber vanished, the Ponyville castle's map room returning to normal.

* * *

A few minutes later, when calm was restored, and discussion was already underway.

Blacksaddler and Blacklight had been sent back by their respective princesses, passing on orders to further emphasise intercepting 'Reborn' cult members.

But others had more pressing worries.

Cadance stood beside Twilight's throne, looking angrily at the mouse sized drone permanently hooked into the central table while perched atop its seat.

"It, its awful. And it has one of its little, pets, sat here as a substitute for her?"

"It will allow the map to function with the other 5, as they used to. After it went down following Aeternum's rise, it may be one of few blessings to count on." Starswirl murmured. He was knelt down, getting a closer look at the small louse drone, which was waving its loose antennae at his face to stop him getting too close.

Nearby, Shining Armor walked up beside Cadance, as he tried to ignore the strange drone in Twilight's throne.

"C'mon love. Mom and Dad want to talk a bit before we all split off."

* * *

**Ponyville castle, hallways**

In the hallways of the castle, Celestia and Luna exchanged words while Discord mostly lingered with them.

"Nothing was revealed! Its not letting anything slip out at all." Celestia remarked.

"Varkan sided with it, helped it so much. Knowing his goals, and what he's like, he must truly believe it can deliver what it promises." Luna nearly spat. She had been rather bitter about the whole incident, particularly Varkan's betrayal of her trust, right when she was there, consoling him after the VX attack on his facility.

Discord had noticed this bitter resentment Luna had towards Varkan in particular, but said nothing. Looking at his love, he made a valid point to Celestia:

"We can't do anything productive about it now. We need to let it play its games, and sooner or later, it will make a mistake it will regret."

"Speaking from experience are we?" Celestia remarked. Blushing a little, Discord remarked:

"Well, yes. Although, thankfully, Aeternum hasn't gone as far as I ever did in my era so long ago." He said the last part with some uncertainty, which clearly meant there was a 'yet' that needn't be said.

It was just that now, a waiting game.

* * *

**February 4th, 1008 ANM**

**Evening, local time**

**Maldives, Aeternum's ash veiled island**

**Underground network**

**Twilight's Quarters**

Bitterly, Twilight had resigned herself to her room. She'd made the mistake of nearly revealing even slight details, broad as they were, or Aeternum's goals.

And it cut her one method to call home off as a result.

All she could do was know her friends and family knew she was alright for now.

* * *

Lying on her bed, Twilight heard a familiar slithering coming from her door:

"Twilight? I heard what happened, I asked Aeternum and-"

"Oh you trust it! Looks like that's something we don't agree on then!" Twilight shot a glare at Jorani, who mildly recoiled in her serpentine form as the large python peered her head inside the doorway

Looking somewhat regretful, Jorani said: "I, I know its hard, but, its just trying to protect the cause. We don't want to hurt anybody."

"Tell that to Manehatten, or the Oceanic Alliance, thousands dead on both sides."

Jorani kept her calm, seeing that Twilight was upset now more than ever: "I'll, leave you be. I said we don't want to hurt anybody, want being the key word. Just, just don't isolate yourself. Its not right that the Princess of Friendship is the only one not making friends in this place."

"I don't want to be friends with those that serve a monster."

"If you hate Aeternum, fine. But, don't hate us for doing what we think is right, we are people too."

Jorani slithered out of the doorway and shut the stone entrance quietly, leaving Twilight alone in her self imposed isolation.

Quietly, she considered Jorani's offer. Surely she could at least get to know these people, even if she disagreed with them?

Its not like she had anything better to do.

* * *

**Some of the radicals came from the lower walks of life, where 'special' produce will have been stuff they traded. Particularly Indo-Burmese originated areas, or Oceanic Alliance black market areas.**

* * *

**Suffice to say, Aeternum won't tolerate any information leaks it doesn't intend on.**

**For now, its a Cold War of sorts with Aeternum and its influence. As I said, that round of operations its dispatched with some organic members have a while before they are carried out if they are to travel undetected.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews most welcome, especially if they offer constructive criticism.**

**Emphasis on 'Constructive'.**


	28. Ch 28: Anti-Aeternism, Stress and Relief

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 28: Anti-Aeternism, Stress and Relief**

* * *

**February 18th, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria**

* * *

**Manehatten times, February 18th 1008 ANM**

_**Aeternism profiled: Gang, Cult, or Militia?**_

_The notorious gang, known as the Reborn, have over the past month, come to definitely align completely with the internationally recognised threat, the Energy being faction, led by the self proclaimed Aeternum._

_Spanning across the globe, though few in number, the Reborn have come to be a part of a rumoured, growing influence of Aeternum's, for reasons unknown in their exact end purpose, if any._

_The Reborn first prominently broke out of their gang status to full fledged enemies of the world by assisting in the kidnapping of Princess Twilight Sparkle, during the notable incident over a month ago in Singapaw, in which dozens were killed, and more injured in both their gang, and the response groups pursuing them._

_But now, as rumours have spread via the Internet social network sites around the world, along with other communication means, the Reborn have become merely one of the more sheltered arms of a larger group, labelled as Aeternism by the media. The adoption of this title by incidents around the world have used this label in their acts._

_Despite numerous attacks by radical violence, protests, or even full fledged criminal activities for organised criminal gangs, many of these attacks seem to simply use this label to throw off the true identities._

_The true Aeternists seem to lay low, spreading word and rumour much more subtly. As for the Reborn, most of the known gang members are thought to be on the Maldives island, however the energy beings would allow them to survive there, given Princess Twilight's confirmed live imprisonment there._

_But any acts by confirmed Aeternism members are only ever committed once, regardless of success or failure. After the act, provided it didn't involve suicide, the members disappear off the grid, rumoured to be picked up by Aeternum's 'drone' forces._

_With the only major, group assault so far being the Singapaw incident, the only evidence for capabilities by 'Aeternism' group members is in isolated incidents. But level of organisation in disappearing so smoothly after these attacks suggests a capability beyond a mere gang, and more covert operations than a fanatical cult._

_World religious leaders globally have spoken out against this cult, saying that they are not religious in following a physical deity, or being extremely outspoken about their message. However, the capabilities of Aeternum, their 'leader', would suggest a godlike status among the members._

_This uncertainty has not helped settle the unrest across the world, particularly in nations nearby tsunami prone coastlines around the Hundian Ocean. The globally recognised threat is thankfully, not completely global. And joint fleets monitoring any activity from the island in the Maldives has promised to ensure this continues._

_As for Equestria, public opinion of the Oceanic Alliance saw a further increase, despite the traitor Varkan's close ties to it in the past. The royal council, parliament, and the Princesses have sworn to use any resources to safely return Princess Twilight, bring Varkan to justice, and deal with the Aeternum situation._

_In the meanwhile however, patience has been urged, with military councils from other nations agreeing that this is a new type of enemy, unlike any seen before. With recent disastrous wars in the recent past with radical Mooslim groups across the Middle East, combating one new form of warfare, caution is welcomed in wake of yet another new type of enemy._

_But like any enemy, it has followers that must be watched out for, and the Aeternism faction has its most outspoken enemy from Equestria itself. Council member Trenchhoove Vernon, veteran of the Changeling/Wyvern wars, won his re-election this year on an Anti-Aternism platform, and the anti Aeternism mood and approach has been labelled 'Trenchism' as a result._

_"These Aeternist members are not like civilised beings, unwilling to adhere to even the most basic of social standards of civility, or sanity in some cases. They are brainwashed by a remorseless, unfeeling being, and encouraged to act in uncivilised, selfish, destructive, morally reprehensible behaviour in whatever ways suit their 'master'. Kidnapping, theft of information and property, murder, vandalism, arson, assault and domestic terrorism wherever they come from, Pony or otherwise." Trenchhoove Vernon replied to our reporter's questions earlier this week._

_But how has Aeternism spread so far, so secretly, even if not so numerous? According to rumour and speculation, and a few accounts, the drone agents of Aeternum have proven to be masters of disguise, able to take a multitude of shapes and sizes, and are able to blend seamlessly with any population after enough analysis. This, understandably, has led to paranoia about Aeternum drones being anywhere, or anypony, in the more at risk, or 'Trenchism' or similarly aligned areas._

_Already, some violence has resulted in innocent civilians in many nations, particularly against anypony who migrated to a country within the last 3 years [Aeternum's confirmed existence duration by the Princesses]. Despite public outreach to not fall prey to paranoia, fear and disarray, the threats and their nature are penetrating the more vulnerable parts of society, Equestria and beyond._

_Where the next major strike will occur, in whatever form it takes, be it by Aeternum's forces or its militant cult-like followers such as the Reborn or other radical groups, remains a tense mystery._

* * *

**February 20th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Evening**

**Equestria**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Celestia's office**

Eyes feeling baggy from all the paperwork today, Celestia's magic dropped the ink and quill to the side of her desk as she rubbed her face with a hoof.

More documents had arrived, but already this was becoming too similar to a scenario Celestia had faced hundreds of years ago. Amidst Unicorns in Equestria, or any ponies, there was a period where supposed 'dark arts' users, magic or potions, were persecuted with wild abandon. Only one in every 100 was usually guilty, the rest were simply called 'Dark users' as an easy means of sentencing them in local tribunals.

She was reminded too much of how the label of 'Aeternist' was becoming something of a convenient riotous label to point at somepony, just to justify any other 'issues' somepony had with them.

And it was a problem occurring in many nations, particularly more religiously radical nations like Saddle Arabia, Chamitaly, Packistan, the New Gryphon Republic or Haygypt.

Ironically, based on reports, the New and Old Changelia nations had minimal issues with these 'Aeternism' paranoids. Apparently their skill of deducing one of their own Changeling kind disguising themselves gave them an extra 'eye' for a false image.

* * *

"Your Highness, a word if you might spare the time?"

Looking up from the slowly shrinking mound of paperwork, Princess Celestia saw Captain Blacksaddler walking into the office, with yet another stack of paperwork in his side carrier.

"More reports? Or is it complaints about incidents? Or perhaps requests for extra law enforcement?" Celestia started asking, losing her usual composure under the work.

Keeping a straight face, Blacksaddler hovered the paperwork onto the desk, away from her finished stack: "Sadly, all that and a top secret document that is actually of proper concern, which I placed on the top of this stack. From the NEMA joint military council."

Perking up, Celestia saw the sealed envelope, and saw the clearance levels required in government to hear the details. Blacksaddler was allowed, him being the minimum level required.

Opening the file, Celestia scanned the document's overall summary briefly:

* * *

_**Joint NEMA patrol fleet, monitoring Maldives Aeternum location. Given potential danger if offensive action is taken, a last resort stratagem requires the approval of Equestrian government involved in foreign affairs at cleared security levels provided.**_

_**Reconsideration of placing target island under target by nuclear strike as a deterrent. Submarine or land launched ballistic missile and aerial bombing methods to be used as appropriate for patrol and/or last resort strike. New Gryphon, Caninberian, and Pandina nuclear arsenals available for use. [Third to lesser extent than aforementioned two nations]**_

_**Approval from Equestria needed before plans can be formulated for possible war scenario.**_

* * *

"A nuclear strike? They can't be serious." Celestia nearly threw the envelope on the floor.

"In all fairness, they said last resort, so they aren't completely out of their minds. Not yet at least." Blacksaddler reasoned.

Sighing, Celestia murmured aloud: "But no other options are really effective, military or diplomatic. It has too good defences, and its not even making communication until it wants something."

Slumping back in her desk, she placed the folder to the side for now, dismissing Blacksaddler politely: "You may take your leave now."

Backing out of the office, Blacksaddler shut the doors behind him. As the captain of the guard trotted off, he wondered which nuclear weapons stockpiling nation had suggested it first, New Gryphon Republic, or Caninberia?

* * *

**Celestia's office**

**Minutes later**

**Mid Evening**

Her magic ceasing, Celestia strained her neck as she finally signed the last form. Yet another case of a new 'security' law proposed by a city that she had to repeal, given its clear minority racial targeting, masquerading as 'Aeternist migrant security checks'.

On her desk, she saw her ink pot had begun to move on its own, as the ink moved onto a blank piece of parchment in a familiar, moving shape.

The black drawn draconeraqus looked at her with an odd expression, saying: "Even at over 1000, and after a clearly hard day's work, you somehow appear at least beautiful."

Not smiling out of tiredness, Celestia rubbed her eyes with a hoof, muttering more to herself: "That's pushing it. The tension across Equestria, and the foreign affairs, its driving me to wrinkles as an immortal. I have to remind Luna that she has it somewhat easier by more ponies being asleep than awake during her ruling shift."

The ink Discord vanished, growing quickly to pop into his full self behind her chair, his hands and claws kneading her aching neck slightly.

"No magic for this, mmmm, this massage?" Celestia reclined in her office 'throne' slightly, while Discord whispered:

"Hands, or hooves on, means I can be more precise, and delicate. And, you know I relish your velvety fur, and the softness of-"

"Keep massaging, my neck is far from soft right now." Celestia cut him off, as she sighed into his kneading. Frowning playfully, Discord muttered:

"You know I understand you having to depart on that trip on Hearts and Hooves day."

"Yes, but, it hurt me to know you'd planned such a nice evening that day. But, duty calls, and the Vanhoover councillor certainly had an urgent issue with the race riot that broke out that day."

Discord sensed the mild pain Celestia felt over her nation, shared with the other princesses, descending into mild chaos, and not the fun, wacky kind he endorsed. He ran a claw through her mane as she reclined into his massaging in the office chair, moving his neck around to rest his forehead against hers.

"You and the others are doing what you can. Ponies are wary, and others around the world. You have to expect that the paranoid feelings, or negative feelings, will be greater now. Even if some NEMA council want to take stupidly dangerous action if all else fails."

Celestia lightly grabbed Discord's head in her magical grasp, kissing him gently before admitting to his sympathetic expression: "I know. But, at the same time, the friendship and family bonds should be stronger as well. I'd just hoped there would be less tensions rising up than there are in reality. A foolish wish."

"Not foolish, hopeful." Discord corrected.

For the next few minutes, Discord kneaded as much of the aching from Celestia's strained neck, and horn, as he could, with his hands/claws, or eventually with his magic.

* * *

**Canterlot, Royal Castle**

**Luna's office, Midnight**

* * *

_Dear Lulu,_

_The workload was big today, I'd like to thank you again for offering to sign, on my behalf, the less important work passed my way. Just the things requiring the general royal seal, not mine specifically._

_I try to minimise as much as I can, but, if the pile ever grows quite large, just, don't panic._

_Celestia_

_PS, anything in there with endorsement by Councillor Trenchhoove Vernon, to do with any local county laws regarding migrants, repeal it. He's increasingly exploiting the politics to suit his conservative agenda, and he can't be allowed to exploit paranoia so freely._

* * *

Staring at the stack of papers, Princess Luna suppressed a groan. Waiting at the door, Night Captain Blacklight had already passed on the Nuclear last resort file, and the two had actually taken it better then Celestia had at first.

It was a nearly New moon, not very bright in the night sky tonight. The Late winter stars glimmered in the sky, but the magical candlelight along the office walls lit up the office to distract from the ambient skies outside.

Snorting slightly, Luna murmured to Blacklight, trusting him greatly: "I don't think I'll envy Celestia at all in future after these past few weeks. It always amazes me how she managed a thousand years as the only princess."

"She went through a lot of councils, and assistants I'd guess." Blacklight offered.

Luna fell quiet, knowing the meaning of it. She quietly murmured:

"Working hard for so long, watching others fall and pass on around her. At least she will have me, Discord, and maybe Cadance and,...Twilight."

"Maybe, your highness?"

Luna pointed out to Blacklight: "Alicorns, can live for longer, much longer, than normal ponies. Longer, not forever. Out lifespans are extended, but if an Alicorn chooses a mate, their magic can be affected by the mate's life expectancy."

"...Princess Cadance married a Unicorn." Blacklight recalled.

"And if she were still free, Twilight would be getting courted by a Pegasus. Therein lies the crux." Luna stated. Pulling out the first paper from the stack in her chair, Luna heard Blacklight ask politely as he watched her get started:

"So, marry a long lived, you still live long? So if Celestia looks to be doing well with Discord, she's going to possibly live for quite a while then."

Luna paused, the aching reality of this sinking in.

True, this was actually a secret conflicting thing she had, given the other 3 princesses had relationships, or in one case, a husband. The mate's lifespan affected a Princess's own.

If Luna married, it would be to a non immortal, and she didn't want to leave her sister early, or have her sister lose her for a long time yet again. The curse of longevity, especially as an Alicorn.

There were only so many long lived beings worthy, or legal, to marry. Luna had known people she'd had even the vaguest feelings for over the last few years, most just passing fancies, others genuine fascinations.

But they'd all been just too different from her.

The most recent close-ish friend, or crush/fancy, had outright betrayed her trust in his own swandive insanity, though given the reasons, Varkan's betrayal wasn't really a shock.

Bitterly, Luna buried these memories, knowing he was now likely a pawn of Aeternum. If he didn't appear again, she'd not feel too bad.

* * *

**Insight into how Aeternum's growing 'cult' members, and ones trying to 'profit' off its 'brand name' in committing their acts of gang or terrorism, and Aeternum's history with its drones alone, have altered global politics.**

* * *

**Trenchhoove is my in world reference/gesture to Senator Joseph R. McCarthy, famous for the Anti-Communist movement across America known as 'McCarthyism'.**

**I said this situation with Aeternum had developed into a Cold War type scenario, with a little of the war on terror 'terrorist brand recognition/exploitation situation types' thrown in for good measure.**

* * *

**Also, a faint reference to the equivalent of the 'Witch hunts', or the 'Dark User hunts'. Basically, Aeternum/Aeterist/Aeternism has become a negative label to call someone, like Witch, Communist or Fundamentalist was/is. Just something used to aim at someone they don't like, and tack on the proper reasons with it [migrants in years following Aeternum's 'birth' are a prime target].**

* * *

**Also, some insight into Alicorn aging. Alicorns are a heightened Pony, they don't occur naturally, unless an Alicorn breeds with an Alicorn, itself an extremely rare pairing, even in days when there were more Alicorns at once [pre/mid equestrian civil war].**

**Alicorns are to ponies in lifespan what Redwood trees are to Humans: Much longer and immeasurable by comprehension. However, by their magical ties, an Alicorn mating with a non-Alicorn partner [unless they become an Alicorn themselves or somehow extend their lifespan], will have an effect on the Alicorn's lifespan, negative if they are to die naturally before them, and vice versa.**

**So if an Alicorn mated with a Dragon, both long lived, so no issue there. Lifespan of mate influences lifespan of Alicorn, to do with emotional magic of impending/approaching mortality of mate. No immortality, just longevity, slightly longer if an Alicorn remains single.**

**FYI, in world, Cadance won't live as long as Celestia, as she wed Shining. [Unless she divorces and becomes single again, ...unlikely].**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	29. Ch 29: Map beckons North, Rumors

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 29: The Map beckons North, Rumors**

* * *

**February 27th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning**

**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres**

Finishing her packing, Applejack slung the bag over her back, as Apple Bloom gave her a quick hug around the forelegs.

"Ya'll be back soon?"

"Ah shouldn't be gone long, no more than a few days I reckon. Most of that I'll bet is gonna be travelling."

Big Mac quietly murmured to his 2nd youngest sister: "Ya sure the Map is workin', with that, thing, instead of Twilight?"

"It worked about a week ago when Fluttershy and Rarity had ta' go to Las Pegasus. No problems there."

"Alrigh', jus', ya know how wary we are of you and those whole breed o-"

"Ah'll be fine, Big Mac, don't get worked up about it so much." Applejack reminded her brother.

True, the little drone now a permanent presence in Twilight's throne, had kept its purpose, to simply allow the map to function as normal.

* * *

A week ago, the racial tensions, made worse by the anti-Aeternism seeming to justify it, had caused Pinkie and Rarity to be summoned to Las Pegasus by the Map's function. They succeeded, barely, in no riots or continued racial attacks being taken against the minority races, or immigrants, by appealing to the public, and the city council.

The Pegasus majority, and Earth Pony citizens at ground level, had a whole mixed bag of issues that the Aeternist situation merely added another layer. A local job crash, and with Las Pegasus being a 'portal' city for many migrants from the south or from across the Western ocean, tensions were high in wake of the spread of 'Trenchism'.

By endorsing new methods of entertainment industry, Pinkie's doing, and negotiating deals from more well off cities by connections on Rarity's part, they managed to alleviate the situation enough to avoid violence.

* * *

**Equestria, train bound north-west**

**Mid Evening**

Riding on the carriage, the 3 mares selected for this task were approaching their stop. Their destination was in the north western mountain ranges of Equestria, about 300 miles west of Vanhoover, a small mountain town, amidst the Galloping Mountain range, itself most famous for the immense Galloping Gorge natural landmark.

But from there, their actual map designated area was a remote village, deeper inside the Galloping mountain range.

Reclining, watching the mountain ravines passing by, Rainbow Dash noticed how low the Sun was getting now.

"How much longer?"

"Another half hour."

"We've been on this train for 6 hours already!" Throwing her hooves up in annoyance, Rainbow Dash ignored the eye roll from Applejack, and the inevitable reply:

"Maybe ya'll could have got there faster, but the rest of us can't."

Fluttershy, the third along for the ride, chimed in with some pondering aloud:

"You think the pony meeting us will be helpful?"

"I dunno sugarcube. The letter Starswirl sent us said they'd meet us at the station."

* * *

**Later**

**Mid Evening**

**Colton, Train station**

The steam wafted from the locomotive at the end of the platform, as the 3 mares disembarked at their stop.

Bags slung over their backs, the stay expected to be long due to the remoteness of the village, they saw a stallion, dressed in mountaineering clothing, walking up to them. Broadly built, rivalling Big Mac in size, and with a grizzly brown mane and coat, he stopped before them with a friendly enough smile:

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy?"

"That's us." Applejack replied

"Ahm the guide, Col Cairn, but yer' arranged partner is already waiting in the carriage. Its a remote place we're headin', but they have a road at least."

"Alright Col, you've introduced yourself, let's get there before midnight."

Turning, Rainbow Dash gasped unlike her normal self, as a yellow pegasus mare with a black mane, and general explorer gear, walked over to them, clearly from the carriage parked a few metres to the side.

"Daring Do!?"

"Uhmm, Rainbow Dash, right?" Daring Do paused, recalling the last time they met.

"Yeah, that's me! And this is Applejack, and Fluttershy!"

"..Hi.." Fluttershy awkwardly said, looking oddly at Rainbow Dash.

Off to the side, Applejack asked Col Cairn politely: "She's right though, can we get movin'?"

"Uhm, sure." Col Cairn looked at the cyan Pegasus, clearly in awe of Daring Do.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Early Night**

**Galloping Mountains, lone roadway**

The carriage was pulled by Col Cairn, his large build meaning the light cart load was nothing to him. He was paid for it as it was.

Walking along the mountain path, now winding down into a valley, the dark skies overhead glimmered with a sky rarely seen in lit, populated areas, as the half moon was silhouetted by the inky blackness.

The cart's lanterns lit the way, and, thankfully, Rainbow Dash had by now got over the initial 'fangirling' at again meeting Daring Do. Now talk could be more subdued.

"You just let it sit there, because its not doing anything to trick you?" Daring Do was caught off guard that a tiny Aeternum drone was substituting Twilight's role in keeping this, 'Cutie Mark Map' online.

"It didn't trick some of us once already." Fluttershy reasoned.

Daring Do kept quiet. But Rainbow Dash asked yet again: "So why did Starswirl send you here?"

"He said he wanted me to investigate some local ruins unearthed recently. The villagers here apparently are, wary of them, because of the history they're associated with."

"Wary? What, are there curses on the ruins?" Applejack asked. Fluttershy's eyes shrunk slightly, worried at the idea of cursed ruins.

"But the ruins are my job. I'm guessing your role is to calm the infighting and paranoia the villagers are falling to." Daring Do replied.

"I've been to this village a few times when I've done mountain climbs around here. They're usually calm, peaceful, no trouble. So something must be up." Col Cairn added, as he recognised a certain feature on the dark dirt road.

"Hey, we're here. Over this ridge, then its straight on for a quarter of a mile to the village."

* * *

Arriving near midnight, the village was for lack of a better word, asleep.

The 3 ponyville mares, Daring Do and Col Cairn decided to take up rooms in a small inn, in the village's outskirts.

The following days would unfold in ways they hadn't even imagined.

* * *

**February 28th**

**Ridgeton Village**

**Midday**

**Town Center **

Daring Do had split off for a while with Col Cairn, leaving the three to get an idea of the situation.

Gazing around, the village was split down the middle by a narrow, sort of fast flowing shallow river. The mountains slopes rose like walls on both sides of the river, with parts of the village even residing on some sloped areas.

In the distance, a few more snow covered peaks rested, the last snows of the winter on these lower altitude peaks still melting.

But the situation was not what they expected, and their goals were closely linked it seemed, to Daring Do's goals.

* * *

**Local sheriff's office**

"Yeah, the kids came down from the ruins, saying some strange things happened up there. Weird lights, noises, and one of them thought it saw, well, something. Some kind of odd animal."

The sheriff, an elderly earth pony stallion, sat at his desk as Applejack led the questioning. Behind her, Rainbow Dash was gazing out the window at the eastern mountain slopes, while Fluttershy merely listened in to the reports.

"Were they hurt?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, just a little scared. But I sent some of my deputies up there to investigate, and nothing happened on the first 3 days. But then the fourth day, and they saw similar things the kids saw. But, one of them had it much worse."

"How?"

"Well, he was on edge he said, and then the deputy fell down a deep crevice. He broke a leg, but he was fine. In fact, his fall let him find the new, deeper ruins your friend is here to investigate is here." The Sheriff scratched his chin in thought.

"Of course, they left him there for 2 hours to get equipment to get him out. And, when they got him out, he was borderline traumatised, seeing so much strange stuff down there he said."

The last words the Sheriff mentioned made Rainbow Dash quickly look at him from the window, asking: "Where are the ruins again?"

* * *

**Ridgeton Village**

**Outskirts, mountain trail**

"No. Starswirl assigned me, and anyone I wanted with me. This isn't a place for rookies to go down into." Daring Do shot down Rainbow Dash's insistence that the 3 of them come with her as additional help.

"Come on! I know you're awesome and all, but even I think this is too risky for just you and one mountain climber! No offence Col."

"Hngh." Col Cairn snorted, as he finished packing his climbing gear into his side bag.

Looking at Col, Daring Do sighed, asking: "Rookies or not, 2 of them can fly. And, Applejack seems like she can keep a cool head. You're the guide, you know the sort of things they could come across."

Col Cairn weighed the risks, deciding to go for it.

"More hooves means more ways out if things go wrong. But I say we go in tomorrow, early morning. Most of the weird stuff was said to happen at night, so I say no unnecessary risks there too."

Turning to the 3, Daring Do asked them quickly: "You good with caves? Or climbing in your case Applejack?"

"Ah' think I'll manage." Applejack guessed, while Fluttershy quietly said: "Uhm, yes, as long as I have a light of some kind."

"Alright! Ruins exploration with Daring Do!"

"Just keep your ego downsized please, especially if the caves get too small." Daring Do jabbed back.

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Early Morning**

**2 miles north of Ridgeton village, Mountain ruins**

The Sheriff had requested that 2 of his village police escort them up, to act as ground watchers in case they needed to come out fast.

The morning mist and cold air pierced their hides and bones, but they had wrapped up in anticipation.

Around them, in a small rocky hill area, were a few skeletons of ancient stone buildings, dating back to the Equestrian Civil War era, and beyond, almost as old as Equestria itself.

All around them, as warned, a few streams flowed, and into the aforementioned, hazardous, dark crevice they fell into underground streams in.

At the edge, Col Cairn had secured a pair of climbing rope fixations, tying them around a set of trees a few metres away. He and Applejack would absail down the crevice, while the 3 pegasi, Daring Do among them, would fly down.

Securing her head torch, Daring Do called out as her breath came out as a cool mist in the morning cold: "First cave's big, so there's room to fly down if you can. We may all need to climb if it gets tight.

The 2 police ponies that had come with them stood by the ropes, as Col Cairn quickly gestured with some tugs the signal to pull them out fast.

Fluttershy nervously looked at the crevice, while Applejack walked up beside her, murmuring: "Ya okay?"

"I don't like dark, closed spaces."

"Ya like explorin' for new critters right? What sort of things might be down there that you might want to try and make friends with?"

"A lot of things, along with maybe scary things for even a deputy pony." Fluttershy remarked.

"Look, the map says we need ta solve the problem. We prove there's nothin' to be worried about with these ruins, we solve the problem." Applejack reminded her.

"Yeah, and I'm not turning down an opportunity to see Daring Do get her explorer gig on!" Rainbow Dash appeared suddenly beside Fluttershy, clearly excited instead of afraid.

All Fluttershy could do was gulp her fears down her gullet.

* * *

**2 miles north of Ridgeton village, Mountain ruins**

**Entry Crevice, Lower caverns**

The ropes left behind, as well as the cracks of daylight, and they already were set off. Almost immediately, as soon as they'd reached the bottom of the crevice, they saw something unnatural.

A tunnel, clearly carved by hooves and magic, not a river.

Underground ruins long forgotten by history.

The head torches shining all around the crevice, a mini waterfall echoing behind them where a surface splashed down further along in the caverns, and they saw some obscured, cracked inscriptions along the walls of the tunnel entrance.

Looking over the inscriptions, Daring Do remarked: "This is, old. Early Equestria era, but, there are multiple dialects."

"Any you recognise?" Applejack asked, her head torch shining down the long dark tunnel.

Looking over, the explorer found one set of runes she knew the language of. An ancient Unicorn dialect, shared among the world by magic users centuries ago as one of many dialects intended to keep secrets.

"The inscriptions say: _The Great Cunning One, the Savant of Sorcery, the Wizard Siral's dominion be here to behold in awe."_

Looking around, Daring Do wondered aloud in wonderment: "I think, I hope, this might be Siral the Savant's old fortress, during and before the Civil War. What a find this would be."

"But why hasn't anyone found it before, something so important to history?" Fluttershy asked quietly, now too looking down the darkened tunnel.

Now all 5 of them looked down the tunnel, as Col Cairn noticed something: "Could have been buried, eroded, or destroyed. The underground parts still remain though."

"Exactly. So, we're going in." Daring Do replied.

"Uhm, can I go back please?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sorry Sugarcube, but we should stick together for safety." Applejack said sadly.

Walking on, Col Cairn offered the meek pegasus:

"I'll walk last in line. Not that anything will likely be here at risk to us."

"Thank you."

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment at her fear in this place, but the mountaineer was on edge. He was wary of the risks of going too deep into any cavern for too long, potentially haunted or not.

* * *

At the front, as Applejack, Fluttershy and Col Cairn brought up the rear, Daring Do looked at the tunnel, saying to the hovering Rainbow Dash: "Tunnel's narrow. We're walking further in."

"You're the boss." Rainbow stopped hovering quickly, as Daring Do walked on ahead, leading them into the dark tunnel, further into the ancient, underground ruins. She shook her head at Rainbow Dash's enthusiasm, but welcomed such compliance in this instance. She'd proven helpful before, and this was exploring, not treasure seeking bandits.

* * *

**Ancient Ruins, Siral's Fortress**

**Deeper caverns**

Much deeper inside, in a series of ruined halls and empty caverns, a series of walls with weathered inscriptions lay in the darkness.

A vibrating hum came in the dark, as a bluish/white light shone over the inscriptions, the 4 eyes projecting the light soaking in every detail of the ancient history that was still legible.

The being, slave to a greater one, had this task of utmost importance, as did its associate organic from the local area.

The 3 mares weren't the only ones visiting the ruins to solve a problem, but this problem was one much longer unresolved.

* * *

**The return of a certain explorer, and a guide/mountaineer OC pony.**

* * *

**Aeternum's subtle machinations have attracted attention of the Friendship council via the map. Aeternum's mini drone only keeps the map active as normal, it can't manipulate it.**

**Just a little mystery element, and leading up to a large piece that signals the beginning of the schemes unfolding at an accelerating rate.**

**After all, the master plan of Aeternum involves an issue dating back to ancient times.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	30. Ch 30: Savant's Secrets, Labyrinth Traps

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 30: Savant's secrets, Labyrinth Traps**

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Morning**

**2 miles north of Ridgeton village, Mountain ruins**

Hidden amidst the nearby forest trees and bushes, the intruder had snuck up on the 1st police pony when he quickly left to take a bathroom break in a nearby bush, before moving on the 2nd very quickly.

The guide and climbing ropes lay there, attached and untouched as ways out of the crevice. The five who had ventured into the caverns were going much deeper into the tunnels down where the crevice levelled out in a cavern, and likely wouldn't be out for a while, safe or not.

Nearby, the 2nd police officer pony struggled as the hoof had clamped a rag of a strong sleeping agent over his mouth.

Ceasing his struggling, the police pony was dragged away by the brown robed Earth Pony. The cloaked Earth Pony male propped him within a small obscured corner of ruined walls nearby, hidden alongside his companion policeman, also unconscious.

Seeing his work was done, the cloaked pony looked at the guide ropes, pondering briefly whether to cut them for safety, in case they found out what his associate was doing.

Shaking his head, the cloaked Earth Pony murmured to himself:

"No, they won't know the details. Other things must be done anyway."

Looking around, the Earth Pony quickly dashed off, his hoofsteps remarkably quiet. He knew these ruins very well, and the rumors around them.

He knew better than to linger too long near one of the entry points, and he'd told the Eternal One's drone that before it ventured in for its task.

Meanwhile, with what he'd been told to do, he had to wait for it to return, so the final resource from this location could be acquired.

Still, knowing the reputation, and witnessing it for himself, the Lonely Monk Pony worried for both the Aeternum Drone, and the 5 who had ventured in by the reports from the village.

The place held secrets forgotten by many, except those who studied texts long thought lost.

* * *

**Mountain ruins**

**Lower caverns**

**Deep Passage**

Down deep they travelled, the lights on their head torches the only guiding light.

The tunnel stretched on and on, curving gently here and there. All along the walls, the inscriptions lay etched into the rock.

Seeing something up ahead, Daring Do raised her hoof to stop them.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

Carefully, Daring Do walked forwards, her breath inhaling sharply as she saw what the shape was.

Lying in a death position along the tunnel walls was a Unicorn skeleton, dusty, the tougher clothing worn when it died the only parts remaining.

"Poor guy must have died in here, long ago." Daring Do guessed.

Walking forwards, Rainbow Dash stared down the tunnel, whispering in the dark:

"Which way was he headed?"

A shifting crack of some bones sent all heads up, as Col Cairn had spotted the leather satchel, and what lay beneath it between the satchel and the Unicorn's ribcage.

"A book?"

Grimacing, Applejack ventured towards the skeleton, prying the parchment tome from the hooves of the Unicorn, the book coated in dust and cobwebs.

Fluttershy whimpered slightly, as she turned her torch to look behind them, alert,

The book opened, some pages rotting at the edges, but legible. Problem was, only one pony could read the language.

"Hey, this I can read, its not the magical language."

Staring back, Daring Do nodded for Applejack to read, while she and Rainbow Dash shone their lights up the tunnel, with Fluttershy ad Col Cairn watching where they'd come from.

_**-They have the citadel, the creations have murdered my master, and now they fight each other. I only hope the tunnel remains unharmed in their infighting, the surface entrances are watched.**_

Applejack stared at the cryptic text, before she turned to look at small extracts, each becoming more and more dire on each entry date.

_**-The earth is trembling, the whole mountain is collapsing, claiming the citadel. The creatures have vanished, their fighting sending this place to ruin. We must escape, the main entryway is lost. The tunnel in the deep, the labyrinth is impassable when entering, not leaving.**_

_**-I feel something following me, it beckons me to rest, to, surrender. I must get out.**_

_**-The tunnel is shut. I have seen no one else, my magic can light my impending tomb for only so long.**_

_**-The presences return, the voices. They're calling out to me in the dark when I wake, when I sleep. My hours awake grow shorter each time I rest. **_

_**-The master has found me. My time is done.**_

The rest of the pages were blank, or disintegrating by age.

Quietly putting the book down, Applejack heard Col Cairn ask aloud: "Labyrinth?"

Pondering, Rainbow Dash paced around, but Fluttershy timidly noticed something behind the body:

"Hey, what's that?"

Shining the head torches, Fluttershy had spotted a small carved, black mark, and moved to run a hoof over it. Feeling it, she stepped back, saying quickly with some wariness:

"Its warm."

Staring at the mark, Daring Do gestured for more light to shine on it. It was a mark, showing a single line, then dividing into 5 lines in a branchlike form. The middle left extended further than the others on the mark.

Looking down the tunnel, the explorer pegasus urged them on, though she committed the mark to memory. It had been made recently.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Wandering along, their tunnel suddenly forked into 5 similar sized tunnels, all as dark further on as the one they came in.

"Which way?" Rainbow Dash flew up to each tunnel mouth systematically. Pausing, Col Cairn pondered as he shifted his climbing gear bag on his side:

"The book said a Labyrinth. Impassable when entering, not leaving."

Daring Do suddenly remembered the mark left recently, and pointed at the middle left tunnel:

"Whatever left that mark knows the way. The labyrinth, it means the place has one set of tunnels going all the way. If you were going the other direction, straight would get you safely out."

"Like branches on a tree, all branches lead back, not all lead to the highest point." Applejack realised the pattern.

Gesturing with the head torch, Col Cairn said quickly: "I'll head up the rear."

Passing through the middle left tunnel entrance, Fluttershy quietly wondered: "How did it know which way? Whatever came down here?"

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Underground labyrinth, dead end passage.**

In utter darkness, the unseen mouse sized Aeternum drone lay shattered on the floor. One of dozens sent in ahead of the larger drone now exploring the actual Citadel ruins at the Labyrinth's end.

In the dark tunnels, the drone's killer rumbled hungrily. The mouse sized, insectoid rock drone was not appetising, though the presence had urged it to kill it. It was an enemy, tainted by a greater foe and rival.

There were means of eliminate those who made one wrong turn in these caverns, ones that should not be there.

Sadly, the brute force, trial and error tactics revealed the ruthlessness of the one who wished to gain entrance, as it had.

But in the Citadel's ruins, more things waited to defend the ruins secrets.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Underground Labyrinth**

The 5 rested up along one of the tunnels they travelled in. They had passed the third of those 5 forked Labyrinth intersections now, neither one leading to trouble.

The tunnel was cold, but Col Cairn had brought something along that would save them battery life with the head torches.

As if it were a cold camp fire, a single glow torch lay in the centre of the tunnel, lighting the surrounding area with a neon green glow.

"Cold?"

Col Cairn had sat beside Fluttershy, checking his equipment bag while noticing her slight shivering.

"No, just, dark and scary."

"We've got more to go. You'll get used to it as long as nothing dangerous comes." Col reassured her, though he frowned a little before he added aloud:

"The air's a little too breathable though. There must be small places where air's coming down here."

Down the tunnel, a slight chirping call, that of a bat, sounded, and a faint flutter of wings.

Then, the cavern erupted in bat chirps, then a hurricane of fluttering as the bats exploded down the tunnel.

Panicked screams came from the Ponyville members as they ducked, but Col Cairn and Daring Do simply backed up to the wall without screaming.

Flailing wings everywhere, but soon the horde had passed down the tunnel where they themselves had come from.

Gasping for her breath, Rainbow Dash whistled to herself: "What got them so spooked?"

"Yah really want to find out?" Applejack asked sceptically.

"They're bats, they'll run from things we don't have to." Daring Do commented, noticing the look of declining apprehension in all of them, Col included.

Shaking her head, she muttered: "10 minutes, then we move."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Marching on, they kept the glow torch used as a makeshift 'rest light' as their means of seeing. But soon, they saw the thing that spooked the bats.

They came to another 5 pronged labyrinth intersection, but they saw no scorched 'map' mark on any walls here.

Across the walls, all around, were torn apart bats, dozens of them, their blood staining many places of the tunnel walls a dark red in the dim light.

"Oh,... what did this?" Fluttershy gasped, her disgust giving way to fear.

Looking around, Daring Do murmured: "No map icon. Damn blood must have blocked it."

"Well, let's wipe the walls and find it." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Its blood. It stains easily, no way we'll find it if the mark was here." Col Cairn spat irritably.

Looking at the 5 tunnels ahead of them, they knew this time there was no cheating guide someone else had laid already to help them. They had 5 tunnels, and only 1 was safe.

And there may be more after this one, this one being the 4th so far.

Shaking her head, Daring Do resigned to the facts:

"We need to pick, so, we'll split up."

"But the journal said-" Fluttershy quickly blurted out.

"I know! But, we guarantee finding the right tunnel." Daring Do said.

"Yeah, and we'll handle anything we find, if we find it." Rainbow Dash boasted. Turning to the pegasus, Daring Do urged to her, and everyone:

"No risks. The moment you sense anything dangerous, come back to this chamber. The right tunnel has always been featureless, safe, so keep alert for anything different."

"Please don't make me go alone!" Fluttershy pleaded, shaking and hunkering down in terror at this point in the dark chamber.

"We have no choice. Otherwise one tunnel will be unexplored." Rainbow Dash stressed, sympathising with her friend.

"Ah dunno. One tunnel left alone is not much. If all the 4 turn out wrong, we'll know its right. And if one of us 4 finds it, better." Applejack guessed.

Pondering, Daring Do decided: "On second thoughts, maybe you staying here, where we know its safe, will be good. Someone to get help who we know can get out."

Somewhat relieved, Fluttershy would remain behind in the chamber, meaning 4 of the 5 tunnels would be explored, a 4 of 5 chance. It guarantied finding the right route.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

**Intersection chamber**

Sitting quietly in the glow stick's light, Fluttershy waited for any word from the tunnels the 4 had wandered down.

"Okay Fluttershy. Relax, be calm. Animals and bugs can live comfortably in the dark, so, can, I." She quietly hesistated on the last bit, but urged herself to keep calm.

_They're not coming back._

She didn't know where those thoughts came from, and worse, Fluttershy heard them spoken so vividly in her mind, as if something invaded her mind.

_Abandon them, save yourself. They'd do the same._

_**Leave.**_

"No, they wouldn't. Why am I thinking these things? Am I?" Fluttershy whispered to herself. The last thought definitely seemed foreign.

And she felt some pressure all around her, the room feeling watched from all angles.

* * *

**1st tunnel**

Traversing down, Col Cairn found his tunnel becoming slightly slippery, and gradually steeper.

Getting out a climbing axe, Col began to get suspicious.

Every step he took became harder to keep his footing, and the surface became more and more slippery The walls were moist, as if a river had run through them recently.

As the slope was a 30 degree angle now, Col had enough. Barely keeping his grip on the climbing pickaxe, he quickly put some climbing spikes from his bag onto his hooves, digging in to the slope.

Now secure, he pulled out a flare gun, and with a good shot, he shot it down the tunnel.

It slip, shining bright red, down, down, down, and out of sight.

"Buck me.." Col murmured, the earth pony realising this was definitely the wrong tunnel. It should be traversable the other way, as it was an escape route when coming out, a labyrinth going in.

His tunnel's trap was a slip into a steep tunnel, and presumably death by falling or by striking too many rocks on the way down.

His spikes crunching, he began the arduous climb back up, not taking chances on the shallow slope, with it being wet and all.

He could have sworn her heard something gurgling, like a throaty groan, echo from the far bottom of the tunnel.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

**2nd tunnel**

Wandering down the winding tunnel, Rainbow Dash used her flight to speed up the descent.

After a while, she found the tunnel levelled out, with nothing dangerous to speak of.

Approaching a turn in the cave, Rainbow Dash found herself in a large, open cavern.

She saw an odd sight, as a red flare had dropped, clearly from a tunnel mouth on the cavern's ceiling. The red flare lit up a large underground pond, the water around it somehow wriggling with ripples despite the smoothness of the water.

Beneath its surface however, were skeletons, dozens of them. Ponies, dogs, any unwitting victims.

But the skeletons were not just under the middle, as she nearly screamed in shock at the sight of skeletons writhing on the ground nearby, on the 4 metre long rock 'beach' of the pond.

She felt a tingling on her back, and Rainbow Dash saw something in the dim light of her headlamp. Something a dark colour, about the size of her eye, and long.

Then, she felt it on her hoof, and as she shone her head torch down, she saw something dark, wriggling, and disgusting latched onto her ankle.

"URGH!"

Reacting hastily, Rainbow Dash ripped the leech off her ankle, wincing as it took a little of her skin with it.

She then realised what was crawling along the walls, through the water, and dropping from the ceiling even.

Thousands and thousands of leeches. The trap was that the volume of leeches would suck the victim to a bloodless dead husk.

But none of the victims before had Rainbow Dash's speed.

"AAARGHH!"

With a panicked bellow, and feeling at least a few dozen more leeches latch onto her, she ran and then leapt to fly roughly at speed up the passage.

_**Drain the intruder.**_

The voice pressed on Rainbow Dash's mind, but she was too concerned with getting away, and de-leeched before death, to give it thought.

Scraping the walls as she went, Rainbow Dash bolted away from the leechtrap. She saw how big some of the leeches were before sucking blood there, and she had to get them off fast.

She flew, noticing now how some leeches waited in the tunnel even, waiting until she'd passed them by at breakneck pace, flying up and through the dark tunnel.

Her speed was what gave her a chance of surviving, as these leeches were cursed ones, enhanced to wriggle to their victims faster.

After only a minute of frantic flying, she already began to feel the faintest signs of light headedness from the blood loss.

* * *

**3rd tunnel**

Trotting down and down the tunnel, Daring Do began to feel a little faint from the walking. She frowned to herself, thinking she was in better shape than this.

"Whuh, what's wrong with me?"

Shaking her head, she had some thoughts, and had suspicions. She'd been down caves before, and Col Cairn had also given her extra tips.

Sniffing the air, Daring Do mused aloud: "No strange smells. Yet, I feel tired, as if..."

Her head was beginning to ache, and she shook her head again, grunting:

"Gas. Whatever it is, this isn't the way."

Staggering, she knew she had to push on. She'd got too deep in for her liking.

Being down inside here, the gas was heavier than air, so up was good.

Panting already, Daring Do pushed on, her steps clumsy but forwards and up.

"Don't push it, just get it done."

Carefully trying not to breathe too much, the explorer ventured upwards. Her knowledge of cave risks and her own body capabilities were her advantage here.

* * *

**Tunnel 4**

**Citadel Atrium**

Applejack lit the way, finding her tunnel had wound side to side, and down once.

But as soon as she entered the clearly ornate atrium, or one ornate atrium hall, she knew she'd got lucky.

Shining the light around the hall, Applejack murmured with an echo in the hall:

"Wow. This place is huge. But, oh gosh, I'd better go back!"

Dashing back, Applejack left the Citadel's entry point as she returned to aide her companions.

Up ahead, the presence mused in annoyance. The meddling intruder first inside had cheated its Labyrinth, for itself with those scapegoats of little creatures, and for those 5 others. It only hoped the 2 pegasi mares would die before they got to safety, but by their exposure, it had doubts.

No matter, it could do more in the Citadel itself. It wasn't the first time intruders had got lucky.

Besides, the first intruder was all alone in here, on its little task.

The ghosts of the Savant's Citadel wouldn't let any intruders leave.

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Gardens**

His call for Daring Do and her local guide had been wise, but not enough. Starswirl sensed the presence of something from the long distant past.

Siral, his ancient rival and similar 'time jumping' wizard colleague turned enemy, had been just as gifted in magic as he was, but took a more secretive, dangerous route, seeking power, his pride getting to him.

And rumors of cursed ruins near where his fortress had once been were something else.

Focusing, he teleported from the gardens, sensing that this force was something greater than he'd anticipated. At least unlike Aeternum and its forces, it was focused in one area only.

But that was the only reassurance amidst such a place with a cursed history, and violent turn to ruins.

The wizard would need to act fast.

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning**

**2 miles north of Ridgeton village, Mountain ruins**

Hiding nearby the ruins, the Cloaked Monk Pony waited quietly. Though he bore no grey face paint and white 'eye marks', he was of Aeternum's loyal followers.

He however would not leave his home. He was here to help with one objective, then go into hiding. Not every member of the 'cults' associated with Aeternum were public. Only the ones involved in fighting, or had to leave for the main island itself. And anyway, being far from the coasts, leaving for the island would be difficult to do unseen.

But there were assets in the mountain that he knew Aeternum sought, ones not made useful for centuries.

Ones whose secrets of usage lay hidden in the Savant's cursed fortress, where the primary objective was hidden already. Multiple objectives in one location.

But Aeternum had been wary in its message. That drone that was inside was on its own until it returned to the surface.

The dark magical properties on the fortress made links to it difficult. This was why there were backup drones ready to go in, hidden around the hills nearby.

Aeternum was delving with forces to find out secrets that were older than the Elements it was borne from.

In its wisdom, it knew caution was of utmost value, and yet it also had concerns. No drone had ever been so out of communication from its bretheren, from its master. It worried for its functionality, like a parent would over a child.

Aeternum was blind to what happened inside the fortress.

But as it sensed a certain Wizard teleport nearby, it wondered what he would do in the presence of an old foe's home, curses, and also with allies to rescue, and a drone spawned from an enemy he was now sworn against.

Too many uncertainties.

And there was still the guarantee of attention once the asset was attained. There would be no subtlety to that when it awakened.

But for now, the cursed ruins were the ones deciding the next moves, not the intelligence that was the one who entered first in search of secrets for its plan.

The Savant had left many ghosts behind.

And now the Savant's rival would enter his domain, a challenger.

* * *

**The Citadel is found now, and about to be explored. Once the state of Rainbow Dash and Daring Do is assisted for their survival's sake.**

**But there is a remnant threat, ghosts of the past, that are the 'antagonists', to both the Equestrians and even Aeternum's lonely drone in there, itself cut off and independant, a first among the Aeternum drones.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	31. Ch 31: Savant's Citadel, Buried Evils

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 31: Savant's Citadel, Buried Evils**

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning**

**5 miles north of Ridgeton village**

**Underground Citadel Ruins, Main Atrium**

They regrouped in the dark tunnel, taking the one discovered by Applejack that led to the vast, ornate but crumbling hall.

Sat at the tunnel mouth, the glow sticks illuminated the area while they tended to 2 of the wounded.

Daring took it easy for now, having been oxygen starved down that tunnel, barely escaping to clearer air. She didn't dare light a match to check what gas it was, not risking it being something flammable.

Rainbow Dash's leech wounded however, were something that required extensive work.

She too was weak, but able bodied, the blood loss not too severe. Acting fast, she'd ripped enough leeches off that she could reach, so she wouldn't be sucked to death.

But even after Col Cairn removed the rest more carefully, she bled at every place they'd been. Quite badly enough that her fur was now coated in blood.

* * *

"There, that should stop any more. Leeches have stuff in their spit that slows clotting, so, those will be on for at least a day."

Wincing, Rainbow Dash felt the gauze wrapped tight around her legs and torso. No injuries, but much bleeding that needed stopping. Grumbling, she shuffled onto her hunches, mumbling incoherently about this cave.

Ignoring her irritation, Col heard Fluttershy murmur quietly:

"Thank you, for helping Rainbow. When I saw all the blood, I-"

"She could've had much worse. I'd say we all got lucky." Daring Do called out, breathing steadily to regain her bearings and brain oxygen. Shaking his head at her blunt statement, Col replied to the timid pegasus, ignoring the pacing orange Earth Pony further away:

"I hate to think what was down the other tunnels we missed."

"Hey, while ya'll are getting rested, anypony know where we are? Ah'm guessing the, Citadel, but where exactly?"

Applejack called out, her headlight shining across various wall symbols and ancient text carvings. Looking about, using her own head torch, Daring Do made a guess:

"Where that, escape tunnel we came through, starts. I'll bet this is a lower hall of some kind."

"Basement level? Or dungeon maybe?" Col muttered, sounding wary now. He knew enough about mythology, and castles, to know what the lowest levels usually held in their rooms.

Looking around, Rainbow pointed a hoof: "Well, there's only one way to go anyway."

Sure enough, in the dark hall, past a few fallen ceiling stones and a carved archway, a single corridor lay, as dark and unlit as the tunnel labyrinth before.

Col turned to Daring Do: "You're leading, but I'm not sure. Ruins aren't my area of expertise."

"Its a fortress, climbing may be needed. Anyway, I think we don't have to worry about breathing air. We're in this deep, yet the air's fine here."

"But didn't you wander-" Fluttershy started.

"I made a wrong turn, doesn't count." Daring shot back grumpily. She looked at Rainbow Dash, then herself, and said:

"10 minutes, then we move. Slow. Its likely near midday up on the surface."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Late Morning**

**2 miles north of Ridgeton village, Mountain ruins**

Sensing around, Starswirl found the trail of Daring Do, Col Cairn and the 3, headed down into the crevice nearby.

But he sensed something else, which had him immediately alert. He sensed the energy of Aeternum, though not very strong. He sensed an unknown pony had been here soon before.

And by what he found hidden in a ruins corner, he'd knocked out the police officers guarding the climbing ropes down into the crevice.

Looking around, Starswirl felt something in his bones, a sort of magical instinct warning him of something else. Something ancient.

And worse, he had visited this place so long ago, when it was occupied by another wizard of long past.

* * *

**Crevice, tunnel entrance**

"By the stars, its still here. And they went right into its depths, all of them."

Starswirl stared at the tunnel, and the inscription earlier in the crevice. He hadn't been here.

The last, and only time he'd visited the citadel, he'd seen it in all its glory. But Siral had told him of secret passages, like any fortress had for emergencies.

And he boasted of the labyrinth, and intense curses placed upon the fortress against intruders.

As fast as his ageing body, and magic to support it could, he took off down the tunnel, following the magical traces left by both the party of ponies he'd unwarily sent into such a place, and the Aeternum drone that clearly had entered for something unknown.

But that drone was the least of Starswirl's concerns.

* * *

**5 miles north of Ridgeton village**

**Underground Citadel Ruins, Lower Catacombs lake.**

Walking over a long stone arch walkway, the head torches and glow sticks they carried shone down on the crumbling, but for many parts exposed features. Here it looked like it had once been a vast underground lake, with platforms for what looked like ceremonies, doors for storage, and even heavily fortified prison cells on a few islands isolated in the middle of the lake.

Dropping a flare down, Col Cairn grimaced as he saw the water swarm with the familiar leeches. Eyes going bugged, Rainbow Dash murmured quietly:

"Lets get to the next place."

Fluttershy gazed down and about, and saw something lying on one of the rocky shores far beneath them. The dark water's edge was the resting place of a skeleton, long rotted away, of a sea serpent, though this one clearly had died around the same time as this fortress had fallen to ruin. She didn't know if it had been a victim, or given the place, a 'pet'.

* * *

_**Teeth gnashing beneath the bridge, the prisoner pony from another faction screaming as the guards flung him over the edge, into the water, and the waiting jaws beneath.**_

_**Patient, ever waiting jaws. Never fed too often so as to guarantee hunger when needed by the Citadel's master.**_

_**Then the earth shook, a cataclysm claiming the upper levels. For years it waited, hunger gnawing away, until it succumbed to its insatiable hunger.**_

_**The leeches that ate what it couldn't, did the rest.**_

* * *

The sudden flash in all their minds brought them to a stop.

"Anypony else get that thought?" Applejack murmured.

A echoing whispers of a foreign language seemed to carry on the air, but it was too indiscernible to make out.

Shaking her head, Daring Do said loudly, as if defying whatever may be marauding them:

"We're pressing on! Let's try the upper levels!"

"No more leeches, no more lakes." Rainbow Dash said loudly, unable to follow any faster even at full health.

* * *

**5 miles north of Ridgeton village**

**Underground Citadel Ruins, mid levels**

"Blocked! Dammit!" Daring Do kicked the archway. Sure enough, having found a stairwell, they saw that the way further up was caved in. There would be no reaching the upper levels.

"Upper levels would be intact above ground if that weren't the case." Col suggested. Daring had filled them in on what little she knew of Siral the Savant's Citadel, its size and scale, and the mysterious magical experimentation that he was notorious for in his late years.

Looking around, Applejack gestured to the doorway further back:

"This is unblocked."

Quickly wandering back, Daring ordered Col Cairn to fire another flare, deep into the dark space before them.

The fired red light illuminated the vast hall, and the caved in wall that once divided the warehouse like room, and the vast room full of strange caldrons up ahead.

The vast caldrons, more like giant vats, were the size of a large carriage each, and there were 7 of them arranged in the hall in a heptagonal fashion.

Wandering down, they saw that the vast caldrons were clearly worn away, one even crumbled at the side. Age alone had not weathered these structures.

All around the underground hall, there were scorch marks, and a few skeletons here and there, and shattered stone ceiling and wall fragments where there wasn't other such marks.

Walking around, Fluttershy wiped away some dust on one of the caldrons, and saw a strange symbol. Not text this time.

A creature of multiple forms fused together.

"Anyone know what this is?"

Walking over quickly, Daring saw the creature on the symbol, almost like a Hieroglyph, but shook her head:

"I, I've never seen that symbol, or a creature like that, anywhere."

The Hieroglyph symbol showed an odd, centaur like creature. But this one had the lower body of a scorpion, 8 legged, and also with a front pair of clawed arms. Yet atop it, another set of arms, these ones more like dragon arms, though they had long scythe like claws running along the wrists. The head and torso was like that of a gorilla, except it had a set of 4 downwards and out facing horns, akin to a headdress crown of sorts.

From its rear end, the snakelike tail of a chimera extended, snarling in the picture.

* * *

**Looking down at the bubbling, grey colored liquid filling the vast molding cauldron, the Savant knew this time the hybrid would work. Like with the other 6, he and his followers had experimented with enough magical methods to ensure they'd survive this time. And flourish.**

**The body parts were dumped into the mixture from a platform above. A large scorpion, slaughtered Unicorn horns, a Chimera's tail, a dragon's arms, and a gorilla's body.**

**It was all coming together.**

* * *

The harsh, windy whispers on the air followed, as they all shook their heads at the sudden vision. Now, the air was colder all of a sudden.

"Something's, not right here.." Rainbow looked around, the dark halls all of a sudden much more foreboding then she'd initially thought.

"This place is creepy, but don't let your imagination get the best of you." Daring Do called out. Having enough, Col Cairn called her out:

"That was too vivid for our imagination, and all of us having it at once too!? You know something's wrong here!"

"Yeah, ah reckon we should leave, before its too late." Applejack said, wandering around the caldrons to meet them. But as Daring Do spoke, something caught Applejack's eye on one of the Cauldrons.

Sighing, Daring Do looked at the Rainbow, Fluttershy and Col: "Alright. We've found a lot today already. We-"

"Discord?"

Snapping their attention to Applejack, Fluttershy asked: "Uhm, what was that?"

Pointing to one of the other vast cauldrons, one not so ruined by destruction, Applejack pointed to a different creature symbol:

"There, the mark. Its too like Discord to be coincidence."

Shining a light on the symbol, sure enough, the symbol of a Draconeraqus emerged, covered in dust and some grime, but unmistakable. A Donkey/Pony head and long neck, a lion and eagle mixed front legs, a dragon and pony back legs, and a dragon's tail. Two horns on its head, one an antler, the other a jagged unicorn horn.

Fluttershy guessed aloud: "Maybe, maybe he wasn't the only Draconeraqus."

"How many others have you ever heard of?" Daring Do asked.

Fluttershy kept quiet, while Rainbow Dash was now somehow in awe, and disgust:

"This, is where Discord was, born? And what about the others in the other 6 things here?"

"She's right. I wonder what else was cooked up in here." Col shone a light on another caldron, but couldn't immediately find a creature symbol.

_**"Vae interpellatores."**_

The harsh whisper rang through the chamber, and Col yelled out loudly as the rumble sounded in the distance:

"That wasn't imaginary!"

The rumble slowly receded, as the echo bounced around the vast caldron chamber atop the dark whispers.

"You hear that?" Applejack shone the light at the doorway they'd come through.

The light somehow began to dim on the surface, as something like a presence moved slowly in.

Angry, vengeful feelings radiated from the passage they'd travelled from.

Shaking quite badly now, Fluttershy looked around for a different door, wanting to find a new way out.

_**"Abeuntes monstrum!"**_

In the distance, with the shadowy cry out, a rumble of something falling, and a faint, unearthly shriek. As Applejack heard it, she lost her cool, as the cries of the Aeternum drones from Manehatten came flooding back.

"No, not here, why-"

_**"Ibitis simul!"**_

As the dark voice, louder than ever, engulfed their hall, Applejack felt the floor crumble beneath her, and nothing but air beneath her hooves.

As she fell, her screams ringing in the hall, the lights on all their headlamps went out, leaving only the glowsticks.

"Applejack!"

Rainbow and Fluttershy's joint cries followed her down the painful, wet, rough tunnel, as she tumbled painfully down and down.

* * *

In the darkness, as she tumbled downwards, she heard an unfamiliar voice panicking:

_"No, no, I can't die alone! No, too close!"_

Bumping into them, it/he seemed to stop panicking suddenly, right as they came to a freefall, and then a rough landing in some relatively deep water.

* * *

**Deep catacombs, prison sub-cavern**

Pitch black, the water thrashing from both Applejack and the unknown other's swimming, she swam instinctively to a shallower area, finding it stepping up onto a flat shore of sorts.

Panting hard, Applejack looked around, hearing the other person climbing out, though he wasn't coughing up water like she was.

"Ya alright pal?"

The other was quiet, until he said in a strange, almost metallic voice: _"No. We're alone down here."_

"We're alive, aren't we?"

_"For now. But without food or light, I don't see how any of us can last."_

He sounded depressed, lonely, but trying to keep calm. Trying to reassure this unknown person, Applejack fiddled with her head torch uselessly, before she suggested:

"Let's just see where we are first. My lights are all gone, what about you?"

_"I, I can. But, try not to panic. I know we, well, sort of we, haven't had the best history."_

"Wait, when have we met bef-."

About 2 metres in front of Applejack's face, a set of four glowing white/blue lighted 'eyes' slowly turned on, staring back at her, lighting up slowly enough to show the dim, pond sized cavern they were in, the water in the middle, and eerily enough, a few bones from previous prisoners here and there.

But the hybrid quadruped and tendriled form staring back at her seized all breath in her lungs.

* * *

**Underground Citadel Ruins, mid levels**

**Creature forging chamber**

Feeling something thrashing over them, equally panicked about Applejack disappearing in the pitch blackness, the four of them tried to find each other. All the while, the angry essence clawed over them, body and mind.

**"Vade!"**

A different voice rang out, this one more present than the spirit voice had been. At the voice's command, the dark essence backed off, though it audibly went for the new person.

_**"Senuisti, Starswirl!"**_

**"VADE!"**

A booming second command sent the dark presence off, and the room suddenly lit up dimly once more. Their head torches inexplicably came on again, to reveal the ragged state the room was in.

More debris, and scorch marks across the floor. Across the room, the strange blue light from the newcomer lit the room better than their torches ever did.

Walking up to them, leg brace clicking slightly, Starswirl shone his horn at the flooring, sighing grimly:

"Cursed be Siral. His ghost has sent her to a place I can't sense."

"Starswirl? How did you-" Daring asked, but Rainbow cut her off:

"What happened to Applejack!?"

"She has been imprisoned in the lowest levels, along with a creature of Aeternum. It seems that it had an interest in something here, but discovered something long thought gone."

"So, this place is cursed?" Col squeaked.

"In this place, but no further. We should get moving. The path you came in through is blocked. Siral's ghost trapped us when he sensed me enter the Citadel."

"Wait, what about the police up top?" Fluttershy asked.

Shaking his head, Starswirl shone his horn over some of the vast caldrouns absentmindedly:

"Aeternum has one of its cult members, who I don't know, waiting in the hills for whatever it sent a creature down here for. They knocked out the police, unconscious thankfully. They'll be awake soon. But-"

He gestured with his blue light to the nearest open doorway in the chamber.

"That, is our only way forwards now."

"What about Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

"I visited this place once before, long ago. I shall take us past where the passages to the lower levels would be, and hope they aren't blocked by ways I can't remove."

"That's it?" Rainbow Dash nearly shouted. Starswirl wordlessly led them on, while near the back, Fluttershy looked back at the caldron chamber with worry.

"You okay?" Col asked, stopping beside her.

Shaking off the fear, of many things, Fluttershy remarked: "This place, is horrible."

Bringing up the rear, Col Cairn's head torch shone the last light on this 'birthing chamber'.

Through the dark passages, the Wizard led the four, now one down, herself imprisoned deep below with a creature she feared.

All the while, Siral's influence waited, watched, and presided over his domain.

* * *

**The pack has been cut down one, so to speak, and even a perceived 'enemy' is at risk in this place.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	32. Ch 32: Savant's Bastion, Desperate Means

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 32: Savant's Bastion, Desperate Means**

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Midday**

**5 miles north of Ridgeton village**

**Underground Citadel Ruins**

**Mid levels, Well of Waysides**

* * *

**"Revelare vias Passagium!"**

Starswirl's voice boomed in the long, deep circular chasm they now stood before.

The Well of Waysides, an ancient, circular shaft mine, was converted centuries ago to the central access passageway to all levels of the Citadel, save for the highest and lowermost ones.

Now, its darkness hung like a clammy abyss, just like the looming rocks 100 feet above, and the dark water 200 feet lower down.

Shutting his eyes, Starswirl cursed loudly as he gestured his lit horn down at the distant water, his mapping spell having revealed as desired, to his disappointment:

"Any ways to where Applejack are have been blocked. Caved in, or flooded by that underground reservoir Siral built this place atop. The only way out was to travel down from the cells, then back up here."

"So she's trapped?" Fluttershy fretted, but Starswirl didn't assume anything just yet. He still didn't know where the other intruder was.

"We must get to the surface. If I can get a message to Canterlot, we can have help here in minutes if need be. This fortress is something that was thought utterly destroyed."

"We can't leave her!" Rainbow Dash bellowed. All were quiet as her voice echoed, but Starswirl stared her back, the helmet lights and his blue horn light showing his stern expression:

"We won't. To the surface, then help will come. In the meantime, we draw Siral to us, away from her."

"Wait, what!?" Col Cairn protested, but Daring Do shushed them, as she heard a rumbling, incoherent series of whispers heading towards them from another opening, across the 'stairwell' chasm.

Like hundreds of whispers promising suffering and torment rushing upon them, the head torches flickered slightly as the strange presence drew closer again.

Flaring his horn light, Starswirl shone it directly up:

With a flash, he had teleported all 4 of them, pegasi or not, up the steps a hundred feet higher. Now, they stood just below where the massive rock layer, flat and massive, loomed like a smooth surface over the chasm.

As the whispers drew near from below, Col saw the rock itself:

"Slate. No wonder this didn't cave in the whole stairwell, that slap held the rest above it!"

Flaring his horn again, Starswirl growled as he began to magically burn a round hole up into the rock above them. He dare not teleport without knowing exactly where his destination was, especially with passengers.

"Throw rocks, shout, divide its attention from me! I work faster without a demon bearing down on my shield! My shield will enhance anything you throw!"

The blue light, burning through the rock ceiling and forming a protective shield, began to flicker as the tendrils of shadow and magic began to creep upwards, testing the shield's strength.

Coming to the edge, Rainbow Dash saw a few loose boulders, and saw them glowing slightly blue.

Kicking one down, she saw the small boulder hit something invisible, leaving a scorching smoke mark as it passed through. But the darker shadow seemed to reform quickly.

"Anything we don't need!"

Daring Do shouted as she kicked a series of rocks off the stairwell ledge, while Col Cairn helped Rainbow Dash with a very large single rock.

Shoving a large pile of small pebbled over the edge, Fluttershy almost relaxed as she saw the darkness recoil under the hail of burning rocks.

But all they did was slow down the advancing shadowy mass, crawling slowly up the chasm towards them.

* * *

**Deep catacombs, prison sub-cavern**

"Get away from me!"

Applejack backed against the wall, having a panic attack as she saw the Aeternum drone staring back at her, expressionless as ever.

Against another section of the bulb shaped prison, near the water's edge, the drone creature's tendrils trailed on the ground slightly, puzzled as to the extend of this Earth Pony's panic, given the greater dangers here.

_"We are safe for the meantime, that presence in this place is busy-"_

_**THUNK!**_

A rock hit the drone's head, making it hiss quickly in shock. It didn't hurt, but it was an attack.

_"Don't attack me, I mean no-"_

_**THUNK!**_

Another rock.

_"Will you-"_

_**THUNK!**_

_"Calm down!"_

As she threw another rock, Applejack paused as she saw a tendril whip it aside with a striking snake's speed, the rock splashing in the centre pond of the small cavern.

"Buck you! Buck all of you!"

The creature tilted its head in puzzlement at that part, retorting in its odd, vibrating voice:

_"All of us? Its only me here, and you."_

"Don't give me that hogwash! Ah know how your kind work! Yah always talkin' to each other, like some, mind in many bodies! Ah know, ah was brought from the dead and in your minds a bucking long time!"

Applejack spat at the creature, her initial panic giving way to unrelenting aggression, a product of, personal experiences in Manehatten nearly 2 years ago.

The creature seemed to sag a little, as it remarked with seeming sadness: "Yes. Always talking. Never alone. Not down here though. No we, just, I."

Applejack found herself uncaring of this creature discovering loneliness for the first time, but couldn't help but let loose a long held belief, after she pieced together all the parts of the puzzle. That of Aeternum's return, and the dragon raid that was plotted to start this whole thing by its machinations with Garnet.

"Now yah know what it feels like to lose something. Too bad it isn't permanent, like when yer master's dragon migration mess took mah Granny from me. It came back, and I lost her because of it, because of YOU!"

She wished she had the strength to pummel this creature, anything to do with Aeternum, to a pile of pebbles. But, she knew it was foolish.

But, having something directly related to the being responsible, if indirectly, for her grandmother's death, sitting before her, shocking her and her history in Manehatten, meant she finally could confront the cause of so much grief.

A minion, but it had been touched by Aeternum's being, birthed by it. And she wouldn't care if it died. In her mind, it deserved that much.

_"You blame me. That is your way of grieving, or venting, whatever you prefer to see it as. I know you, the Element of Honesty. True to your name, even if it hurts."_

"Yah aren't alive. Yer nothing more than a body, commanded by an abomination."

_"And yet, I am cut off from Aeternum, any of its other forces. You believe I am really Aeternum? I, I don't think so, I've never had to operate alone."_

The creature's words became gradually more and more fearful, the realisation dawning on its mind. Now limited without others to communicate with, it had only its own mind to operate on.

"Why are yah speaking to me!? Ah don't wanna! I hate you! Don't you get it!? Just shut up and do whatever you want! Leave me, and my life in peace for once!"

The creature was very still now, staring at Applejack's raging face with its usual blank face and four glowing eyes. With its eyes dimming slightly, it rumbled in its vibrating voice:

_"Hate... I can't help my birth, my purpose. I won't apologize for Aeternum. But, blame it, not me. I, I want to just get out of here. You have your friends, family, to get back to. I, have mine."_

"So even monsters have families then?" Applejack remarked, while the creature seemed to slowly turn away, its lights dimming slightly. Breath catching, she breathed as the creature noticed her fear of the dimming of its lights.

_"You want the lights kept on?"_

Applejack said nothing, but the creature merely turned away quietly, shining its lights across the cavern enough to illuminate it blue.

Looking at a tendril, the creature turned to Applejack, stretching two of them towards her slowly.

One tendril lit up very bright, and Applejack shouted out:

"GET BACK!"

As soon as she finished, the second outstretched tendril whipped out, slashing the glowing segment off quickly. Hissing, the creature quickly retracted the two tendrils, the damaged one too.

Before Applejack, a very brightly lit tendril section illuminated the cavern.

_"Wait here."_

Diving under the pond water, the creature glowed under the cavernous pool, its rock and metallic skin glimmering as it shifted around.

Glancing over the pool surface, Applejack saw it shift, and quickly swim down a gap in the rocks, some dust rising as its tendrils flew around it in bright blue lines.

But soon, it had disappeared.

And within a few minutes, Applejack had resigned to the cave, the creature's discarded tendril end glowing bright for the cave to be lit up.

Gaining her breath, Applejack shook as her meeting wore off, and she mulled over the words exchanged by both sides.

* * *

**Later**

**Underground Citadel Ruins**

**Mid levels, Well of Waysides**

Another blue blast, and a slimmer of daylight emerged from above.

Outside the shield, the dark mass violently thrashed, the stairwell having run out of rocks or pebbles to shove down or out.

Firing off his last flare, Col saw only a small hole burned through the seething black mass outside the blue layer.

"We're out of time!" Daring Do bellowed, looking at the Wizard firing a blue beam directly upwards.

Outside, the whispers echoed as the blue shield began to falter with a last enhanced burst of the tunneling beam above:

_**"Mecum Eris! Mecum Eris! Mecum Eris!"**_

A last burst, and a ribbon of daylight shone through the hole.

"Go!" Starswirl shouted, as he focused more into the shield.

Grabbing Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash flew them up the hole, wings scraping against the heated rock tunnel sides as they flew 100 feet straight up, into the blinding daylight.

Down below, Daring saw Col give her the rope he'd tied around him.

"Get the others to help me up! Just pull!"

"Good luck!" Daring called, to both Col and Starswirl. Straining, Starswirl grunted as he felt Siral's ghost pressing hard against his blue shield, the stairwell crumbling under the collision of magical energies.

Behind him, he heard Col grunt as the rope went taut, and he began to half run/get dragged up the hole by the 3 pegasi from the tunnel's top by rope.

Waiting a few seconds, Starswirl saw a face emerging slowly before him, pressing against his shield, the dark mass trying to stop his escape.

Siral's gaunt Unicorn face bore into his eyes, but Starswirl merely pulsed his shield one last time, as he teleported up the tunnel, focusing on the daylight.

A guttural roar of wind followed him as the shield vanished.

* * *

**5 miles north of Ridgeton village**

**Mountain slope**

Out of the overgrown forest slopes, on a rough slope with some masonry ruins visible, the 4 ponies saw Starswirl teleport out of the hole, firing a last blue spell down the tunnel.

A faint tendril of dark smoke almost made it out, but the blue blast recoiled it back into the tunnel.

Panting, Col looked at the hole, seeing Starswirl focus his magic over it:

"Is it gone!?"

"No. I must keep him occupied with my presence, but we are safe. He'll be easy to keep trapped up here, wanting to get me."

Starswirl remarked with some exhausted relief, before he turned to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: "Take the scroll from my belt, send word to Canterlot that I'll need Unicorns to help re block this hole I dug, and rescue Applejack. After that, we'll contain Siral, and work on a solution."

Walking up, Fluttershy found the scroll, and immediately began writing an abbreviated message. Pacing frantically, Rainbow Dash's mind was reeling:

"She's still down there!"

"And that Aeternum drone, wherever it is." Daring Do recalled.

"Not helping!" Col jabbed.

As Fluttershy sent off the letter with its in built magical function, she heard the constant humming of Starswirl's containment shield over the tunnel.

She could only hope for Applejack's return.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Deep catacombs, prison sub-cavern**

She didn't keep track of the time, but she felt like a few hours at least had passed.

The tendril tip glowed as it promised, but its unnatural blue glow did little to comfort the cowpony. She had thought about her words she'd spoken, using that creature as an outlet.

Thinking about it, it seemed, for how it expressed it, scared, just like she was. Afraid, and more so than she, alone.

But at the same time, she hated its creator, and the events chosen to resurrect it.

All of a sudden, Applejack saw a ripple appear in the small cavern pond.

Slowly, the familiar head poked out of the cavern water, the 4 eyes not a shock to her this time.

"Ah thought you'd abandoned me."

Dripping wet, it slowly approached the edge of the pond, vibrating timidly almost:

_**"**Mapped tunnels. There is a way out, but you cannot hope to hold your breath that long."_

_"If you, allow me to help you, then I shall."_

It stared at her, its offer as innocent and non threatening as it could possibly muster. But Applejack knew she had no choice.

Staring at the creature, she morbidly remarked: "Ah'll take drowning or ya rippin' me apart over starving to death."

Breathing to calm herself, she saw the creature's back tendrils extend, metal and rock made flexible. But before they would reach out to envelope her for carrying underwater, the creature asked:

_"Applejack? You have a name, a single being. Would calling me something help to-"_

"Get us out of here, now..." Applejack growled.

The tendrils began to envelope her, but Applejack forced herself to relax. She had to trust this, thing.

She had no choice, wanting the risk of death over certain death.

* * *

**Applejack has to trust an enemy 'drone', while the others break away from the Citadel's cursed owner.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	33. Ch 33: Savant's Legacy, Escape

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 33: Savant's Legacy, Escape**

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Afternoon**

**5 miles north of Ridgeton village**

**Mountain slope**

A magical layer was channelled by the summoned Unicorn guards, forming a dome over the hole Starswirl had tunneled them free from.

Beneath it, the dark mass writhed like a calm fire as a replacement slab of slate rock was prepared to magically seal the hole.

Nearby however, as he recovered from his long holding of the barrier on his own, Starswirl had recounted the events inside the ancient, buried Citadel to the leading pony.

Captain Blacksaddler had come ahead, the Princesses too immediately occupied to be here as quickly as he could be. Discord had come too, at the behest of the letter.

Looking over at Discord, Blacksaddler asked Starswirl cautiously:

"So you think, Siral knows who Discord is?"

"I believe we found his origins at least. I always found it strange, asking around, that he doesn't recall his own origins, even when telling the truth by, influences." Starswirl mused.

But the symbol of a creature on one of those massive vats in the dungeon-like area where Applejack disappeared was too alike to the Draconeraqus to be dismissed as coincidence.

Said Draconeraqus in question was, puzzled, at these events, on top of worry for one of his Ponyville friends.

* * *

"Discord?"

Fluttershy asked her friend, who was staring oddly at the hole, itself being sealed by the new slate slab already.

Scratching his head, Discord couldn't help but admit: "I, I feel like I, remember something about this place, but, nothing."

"You don't remember where you were born?"

"Who honestly does? But me? I, my earliest memory is waking up in a forest, about 50 miles from here, with a few bruises and cuts, and only my name." Discord admitted. He hadn't told anyone of his 'origin', because he honestly didn't have much to go on at all. He just seemed to, have come from nowhere, which was something he himself seemed to think by the way things had started for him.

Laying a hoof on Discord's back, Fluttershy couldn't shake her tension: "But, are you sure that, thing, down there, isn't familiar to you? With Applejack trapped down-"

"About that, WHEN ARE WE GOING IN AFTER HER!?" Rainbow Dash bellowed, as she flew over to the pegasus and draconeraqus.

Glowering at her aggression, Fluttershy murmured: "We can't, not yet."

"You want to leave her down there with that thing! And a drone like the Manehatten ones!?" Rainbow began to loudly dispute with her quieter friend.

As Discord listened, he heard faint whispering in a language advanced magic users learned, but it was as plain to him as modern language was:

_**"If you all had worked together, so much more could have been accomplished. Like children, you bickered, rebelled, and turned on the hoof that created you."**_

_**"And you now court, even bed one of the bloodline not fit to rule Equestria. You are a disgrace, just like your deceased siblings."**_

_**"Forged for greatness, destined for failure. If only I had seen it before creating you all."**_

Shaking his head, Discord noticed Starswirl staring over at him with an odd expression, as he sent a magical message via telepathy:

_When this day is over, I believe we may have some answers in our grasp that even you do not know._

Turning away, Discord simply looked at the sealed hole, the slate slab now covering it entirely.

* * *

As Captain Blacksaddler approached the edge of the ruins, Daring Do and Col Cairn walked up, the former asking quickly:

"You wanted to speak to us?"

"Yes. Princess Celestia wants to, apologise for not knowing of the risks involved here. If you want any repayment-"

"No. I accepted it, nopony knew the dangers."

Col murmured: "Somepony did, whomever was working with that Aeternum drone down there."

Blacksaddler shook his head, commenting: "I doubt that. Starswirl said that spirit of some sort, was aggressive to even the 'other' intruder. I think this being isn't on Aeternum's side."

Looking back, he then added quite cheekily: "And unlike Aeternum, trapped in his citadel as a ghost."

"Like Applejack?" Col Cairn asked morbidly.

Blacksaddler kept quiet, not knowing how to reply. Meanwhile, Daring Do simply lowered her head slightly.

She'd had many adventures, and not everypony accompanying her had survived.

Still, each one possibly lost hurt.

* * *

**Deep catacombs**

**Underground tunnel network, flooded routes.**

Blackness and cold was all she saw and felt.

Inside the enclosed rocky and metal tendrils, Applejack felt cold, and she couldn't breathe. It had warned her to hold her breath, and she had.

Twisting and writhing, wrapped in its 'back' like a cocoon, the octopus like shaped drone had swum through the underground tunnels, long flooded catacomb routes used as prison dungeons before in ancient times.

Quickly finding another air pocket, the drone swam up, opening up its back and switching on some lighting along its tendrils.

Gasping for air as she felt the tendrils open, Applejack drew in the air from the dimly lit, cart sized air pocket. This was the second air pocket, and there had been less time before this one than the first.

_"Two more swims, with air pockets. Both shorter than this one. Get ready."_

Its blank words came monotonously, as Applejack gasped for another breath to hold as the tendrils wrapped her inside the creature's back again.

* * *

**Deep catacombs**

**Underground tunnel network, stairwell.**

The air rumbled around them, as Applejack's breathing echoed down. Beside her, the drone reformed to its quadruped, tendril trailing form.

She looked at the drone, itself lighting up the stairwell with its body lighting, not knowing what to think. It hadn't drowned her, stabbed or left her behind. It had helped her.

Looking around, Applejack saw a few steps curving around a corner, as the drone commented:

_"Stairwell. To near the surface."_

"Lets get goin'." Applejack said, not wanting to do much smalltalk until they were underway.

A few seconds later, as the drone walked calmly in front of her, at her request, she asked it out of some sense of doubtful curiosity:

"So, who are you?"

_"You, singular? I, I haven't been a single mind for very long, just today. Its, unnerving, and I have no name."_

"Yah can't just be called part of something bigger. Everypony's an individual, otherwise your not truly alive, you're just a slave, like-" Applejack stopped herself, but the easy example she'd been about to say knew what she meant.

_"Its the only existance I've know until now. Never alone, always with purpose, having a big picture to work towards. Even the master had higher orders, given to it on its creation, to follow. Starswirl's wording, taken to its logical conclusion."_

Remembering how Starswirl was the one who created the Elements, which under his essence and later Tul'rok's, gave rise to Aeternum, Applejack asked: "And what its this, conclusion exactly?"

_"Harmony through natural order, the only true harmony."_

"Destroyin' and killin' doesn't strike me as true harmony." Applejack curtly replied.

Not stopping once, the drone replied with some childlike anger:

_"Then we are no different then when civilisations undergo periods of war and turmoil, through instability in the leadership. In the master's case, vengeance for Garnet trying to kill it by targeting weaknesses at the time."_

"Yeah yeah, me and mah two friends." Applejack muttered. She hated how the drone seemed to think that perverted form of 'resurrection' used then made them even with the destruction caused by Aeternum on many counts.

But, it had saved her life despite her protests regardless.

In her thoughts, she bumped into the drone, who had stopped very suddenly.

"Watch it! Why did ya-..."

Applejack saw what the drone had stopped at.

The winding staircase that had been above them up many hundreds of feet had vanished, the stairs crumbling into clouds of dust, leaving just the tall cylindrical chasm the stairs had wound up around.

Seeming to buzz in frustration, the drone heard Applejack screech:

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE STAIRS!?"

Recoiling, the drone whipped around, its eyes boring into Applejack's as it made a metallic shushing sound.

Sensing that thing might be playing tricks now herself, Applejack bit her hoof, listening in on the dark, noiseless chasm.

There, beneath them, in the flooded waters, the ripples spread. And out of the water, a slimy, skeletal and rotting flesh covered hoof gripped the wall.

* * *

Hyperventilating, Applejack almost screamed as she felt tendrils grab her waist, and a sound of scuttling filled the cavernous stairless stairwell.

The drone buzzed as it scuttled up the chasm, tendrils gripping better than hooves could, even if the walls were damp.

Down below, a few more animated corpses leapt up, climbing up the walls with unnatural speed, catching up.

Looking down at the blank eyes corpses gaining on them up the vertical wall, Applejack saw the drone's destination. An opening corridor a few more dozen feet up.

But above, a shadowy mass had found them, and began to descend, threatening to wedge them with the corpses chasing them from below.

The echoes of skeletal hooves on the rocks sounded as Applejack was thrown into the opening quickly, the drone quickly climbing in after her.

A corpse grabbed its tendrils, and another, pulling hard.

Digging in, the drone screeched desperately, its four eyes looking wide and panicked.

Applejack stared at it, as it pleaded with her like any organic would.

_"HELP ME!"_

Snapping aside any fears, she rushed forwards. Regardless of faction, or personal feelings, it didn't deserve to end like this.

Surging forwards, Applejack headbutted one of the corpses off by the hoof, sending it flying down, and gripped the drone to pull it up.

Flailing, the drone kicked off a second corpse as more came up, and the dark shadowy mass surged down from above.

Looking down the tunnel, without pausing for any thanks or words, Applejack and the Aeternum drone bolted, now able to move fast with the drone lighting the way, and Applejack able to run full pelt.

The tunnel was a straight run, an old entry passage, but with one blocked area.

Hearing the surging corpses and shadow mass chasing them, Applejack heard the drone stumble, as she saw its head had been slightly damaged as the corpses had clawed at it, their cursed forms more damaging than a normal pony's.

Running back, she picked the drone's prone form up as she felt its tendrils heat up suddenly, aiming at the ceiling behind them.

A thunderous bang filled the tunnel, as a red hot light blew the tunnel ceiling out to cave it in. Between them and the horde of corpses, and cursed ghost of the Savant's citadel, a caved in section blocked their passage.

* * *

Panting hard, here breathes echoing in the dark, now quiet tunnel, Applejack felt the drone weakly stumble up, its form depleted of energy surprisingly.

_"Follow, me. Tunnel, exit.."_

"Take it slow now. Just, lead on, as best you can." Applejack urged, holding a hoof out as the quadruped drone limped forwards, its lighted body dimmer than normal now.

Now walking alongside, Applejack saw the subdued nature of the drone, and she tried to speak to it, to keep her guide to the surface awake, alert, and, as she wouldn't have said it before.

Alive.

"Hey, uh, thanks. Ah'm sorry for the harsh words, but, its was a personal matter."

The drone merely buzzed in reply, clearly trying to keep it low, but it said something quiet.

_"Part, ner... in old, word, Socium."_

Pausing on its slurred speech, Applejack recalled how she'd once called it partner. Now, it seemed to stick. As best it could.

"Socium. Ah, weird name, but, if it means partner, you earned it." Applejack replied, as the drone, Socium, stumbled again, lighted body flickering.

_"Socium. Mustn't, alone."_

"Just stay alert, just lead the way." Applejack urged. In the light, she saw a part of its head, and some exposed metallic grey 'brain', had been exposed, and scratched.

A head injury, no wonder it wasn't working perfectly. And yet it had defended her, and she it.

Strange things had happened today.

And stranger yet to come. But at least the Savant's cursed citadel was behind them.

But a world of changes was upon them without knowing it.

For now, Applejack, and the damaged drone, Socium, ventured up and through the tunnel to the mountain top.

Though where they'd emerge was where the ultimate reason for Aeternum sending drone, and an organic recruit from the local area, to this place.

* * *

**The Citadel fiasco is over, and while this isn't the main threat, it holds secrets other stories will expand upon.**

* * *

**The main focus was the idea of actions speaking louder than words between Applejack and the drone, Socium.**

**Being separated from its others by a blocked connection to Aeternum, Socium had to develop a more independent persona, and now its been damaged.**

* * *

**As usual, review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews/criticism welcome for the purpose of self improvement.**


	34. Ch 34: Valley of the Colossi and Claw

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 34: Valley of the Colossi and Claw**

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Early Evening**

**5 miles north of Ridgeton village**

**Mountain slope**

The group had hung around, in case Siral the Savant's ghost, or whatever it was, found a way out.

But after checking the sealed slate layer, Starswirl was confident his old rival's curse wouldn't break out.

Taking his spell off the ground, he then noticed something as he'd been magically scanning the ruins, now that he had an idea of what to look for.

"Well, it didn't get them. Applejack, or the intruder. They got out."

Overhearing this, Rainbow Dash hovered to a stand nearby, wiping her brow with relief as she asked: "Where?"

"I don't know." Starswirl murmured warily.

Her relief vanished:

"Applejack is down there with one of those Drones, alone! Whaddya mean you don't know!?"

"I meant what I meant. Now, let me try and rectify that." Starswirl magically shifted Rainbow Dash sideways as he wandered forwards, murmuring spells of detection under his breath as he passed her.

Muttering about the grumpy wizard Unicorn, Rainbow Dash saw a few of Blacksaddler's guards preparing a chariot, which had arrived with 2 more guards when the danger had subsided, an hour ago.

* * *

"We'll be ready to move out, once we know where she is. Until then, not much we can do if she's underground, or in a thick forest. Starswirl will give us the go ahead."

Blacksaddler apologetically explained to Fluttershy, who had asked about their readiness to find Applejack.

"I understand. Thank you."

"You got lucky. Stumbling across this place and coming out unscathed, now that I've read up on its history. But, what about the picture of Discord you saw?"

Fluttershy stared at Blacksaddler, but before she replied, a pop sounded, and a draconeraqus appeared between them.

"If she knows, I'd be just as interested." Discord said, his tone intrigued, if cautiously so.

"I don't know what it was. But, it wasn't the only creature picture down there on those, giant cauldrons of some kind." Fluttershy remarked.

"How many?" Discord asked, as he felt something coming back in his mind.

"Se-"

"Guys! Look up there!"

A cry from behind them, as it was Col Cairn that spotted something in the distance.

In the distance, on a mountain ridge peak, a set of flying shapes were landing, clearly eagles of some sort.

"Col, its just a bunch of eagles, what about it?" Daring Do had wandered over, having been examining some ruin pillars nearby.

"I've climbed that ridge, that spot right there. If they're that big from here, they must be massive up close!" Col exclaimed, excitedly gazing at them with his binoculars now.

Discord looked up at the peak, and murmured in some mild interest: "Huh, I heard there was a rumored Thunderbird clan, or multiple, in these mountains."

"Wow. How big?" Fluttershy marveled, her thought train disrupted at the sight of these rare, but distant creatures. Even from a mile away they were clearly visible, perched on the mountain ridge above them.

Looking up, Starswirl marveled at the birds, having not seen them for over a thousand years, when there were more of them. They kept to themselves mostly, in the harder to access mountain ranges, or the peaks.

A good sign, as they didn't venture out if they sensed any sort of danger. Which meant the ruins were safe for now.

A pair of them took off to the west, meandering slowly through the air effortlessly.

Up close, they were the size of a bus in wingspan at their biggest, their coats mostly dark to black colored.

* * *

**13 miles north west of Ridgeton Village**

**Early Evening**

**Underground tunnel network**

They'd wandered for 2 hours now, and the tension Applejack felt had dissipated amidst the drone within the first 20 minutes.

It was clear that the damage to its Quintessenite 'brain' was comparable to a partial nerve damage injury. It was reacting slower, not walking as steadily, and its lights flickered from time to time in the dark cavern.

As she walked on, the Drone, whom she had called at its command Socium, or 'partner' in old language, had started slowing even more, its movements sluggish.

"What's goin' on now?" Applejack asked, still slightly nervous around it.

_"..Power..low...Sunlight...or...Magic...Must..."_

Socium leant its tendriled, 4 legged form against the wall, its size comparable to Big Mac's compared to her.

_"Surface...100 metres ahead...You can...move the small...block-"_

Applejack had wordlessly ran on ahead, as she felt Socium stop, conserving energy.

Sure enough, she found the entryway blocked slightly, though this was done more recently than the mountain cataclysm that buried the Citadel so long ago. Done to keep the ghosts and such inside.

Pawing away, Applejack kicked hard, finding it was mostly soft gravel. She dug for minutes, until finally a ribbon of sunlight broke through. Faint, evening sunset light, but light nonetheless.

Digging, she made the hole bigger and bigger, and within a few minutes she had a hole big enough to climb out of.

Pausing, Applejack thought to herself. The drone, Socium, was weak, wounded even. It couldn't stop her if she left it here.

Shaking her head, Applejack thought to herself that it helped her. It wasn't right.

But it was the enemy.

But only a servant of the enemy.

Having weighed her options, Applejack started to dig the hole more, clawing forwards.

* * *

Socium weakly felt late day sunlight hit its body, as the Earth Pony had expanded the hole ahead before she came back for it.

"Come on. I'll...Help ya walk."

Applejack bent her neck down, and nearly recoiled as she felt a leg from Socium wrap over her neck, as she helped it walk towards the opening.

_"Open...connect with...not alone."_

Applejack wondered if she was making a mistake. As soon as this drone was outside, it would be in contact with its brethren more easily than in the caves.

She hoped her mercy and its to her would give her some credence. She still had trust issues with the overall force Socium was part of.

* * *

**13 miles north west of Ridgeton Village**

**Early Evening**

**Colossus Valley, Riverbed**

The tunnel had emerged into a sharp cliff rimmed valley, not quite a canyon in steepness, but near enough.

As soon as she stumbled into sunlight with Socium, she had leapt away, sending the drone stumbling to lie down on its front with a surprised screech.

"AH Helped yah! We're even now!"

Socium struggled to its feet, as Applejack saw its lethargic movements continue.

"Ah, uh, how are ye-"

_"I..can't hear anyone. Voices are muffled."_

Socium was starting to look around frantically, as it seemed to be getting agitated. Looking at its head, Applejack realised its method of speaking to its brothers was damaged, among other things.

_"Still alone..."_

"HEY! What took you so...Who is this?"

Hearing the voice, Applejack whipped around to see a robed Earth pony leap down from a small ridge, from behind a few trees.

He was grey furred, with a brown mane. But he had brighter grey face paint, and 4 white eyes painted over it in a familiar setup.

"Ya'll are with these things!?" Applejack exclaimed, backing away as the robed Earth pony had walked over to the pacing Drone.

"Yes I am, but what happened to my ally here?"

Eyes narrowing, as the pony didn't seem aggressive, yet, Applejack said:

"We got attacked, it got its head damaged. It can't seem ta' talk to its friends now, or move as well."

_"Mumblings, silence, alone..."_

"Hey, hey! Did you get the inscription details!?" The pony asked.

"Alright! Who are yah exactly!? Aside from obvious one of them cult guys!"

"Lucid Writ. Former Monk, now loyal pacifist member of the Reborn." He stressed the word pacifist, which he also added:

"I help them, as long as I don't directly harm anypony."

Before him, making Lucid leap back, Socium began etching a series of texts into the dirt.

_"Mental, transfer, damaged. This way is...useful."_

Sure enough, the information, as Applejack gathered, was burnt into the ground.

"What are yeh planning with that?"

"Nothing violent. Not intentionally at least. It may not wake up." Lucid replied, as he read the modern language translation the drone provided from its memory.

"Wake up?" Applejack murmured to herself.

"Got it! The south plateau, around the corner from here!" Lucid had the information down, and then Socium had dropped something from its head, a small baseball sized part of its body that Lucid snatched up, before running off.

"HEY! You aren't goin' anywhere!" Applejack knew she had to do something, as she ran towards Lucid, who was already running along the riverside ledges, to the corner a few hundred metres away.

As she ran, she paused, noticing the lack of drone following it.

Up ahead, Lucid noticed too, as he stopped 300 metres from Applejack.

Socium was pacing, sat down before the river, staring at its reflection.

_"...Hey! You coming or what? You said you'd be coming with me!..."_

Lucid's distant yell didn't faze Socium, who continued to stare with tendrils and front leg shoulders somewhat sagged.

"Socium?" Applejack asked, unable to help her curiosity about this drone's behaviour.

_"I'm alone..."_

Its metallic mumble made Applejack feel some sympathy for the creature. Some.

As she looked back, she noticed that Lucid had disappeared. It was 10 seconds later that she decided to leave Socium here to mope.

Before she even got 100 metres down the riverside, there was a rumble further down, around the corner.

**Early Evening**

**Colossus Valley, Riverbed**

**Small water gully, southern plateau.**

Around the corner was where a small gully stream joined the main valley river, and here was where Lucid had found part of what he was looking for.

The lumpy rocky terrain had caused the small part from Socium to glow, and more brightly near a certain boulder jutting from near the gully. Tapping the part to the boulder caused it to stick, almost like it was glued. But the part stopped glowing very quickly.

Then, cracks began to spread very quickly up the gully stream, as part of the mountain face began to fracture at something long buried moving once more.

As the earth trembled, Lucid turned to see a shadow pass over his form, and saw a pair of eagles of some sort circling high overhead. Thunderbirds.

Something had drawn them here, but they were safe as high up as they were.

He'd read that the Stone Giants were never as tall as the mountains they blended in with when resting during their centuries long slumbers.

Across the valley, the earth trembled, and spread very quickly to other parts of the mountains.

In the valley in particular, a form shifted and rose like a building from the mountain side, the earthen terrain falling away from the rocky form it had deposited over for hundreds of years.

Siral the Savant had kept a few stone giants nearby during his ancient Citadel's heyday, as a defence means. He protected them, and they protected his fortress. At least from outside attack. When his last creations rebelled, they couldn't respond in time, forbidden from entering the Citadel or getting too near.

Now one of them would fulfill a similar purpose, just in a different location. Getting to that location would prove time consuming, and hazardous to anything that got in its way.

As the boulder cracked out of the ground, Lucid felt a magical force yank him skywards to join inside a small opening for him to sit inside higher up the vast mountain slope.

He'd have a 'driver's' view of the whole thing, despite not being in control.

* * *

**Colossus Valley, Riverbed**

Dejectedly, Socium gazed up as the shadow slowly rose over the river bed, the earth shaking around it.

Applejack stumbled back, in awe as a mountain itself seemed to slowly lumber skywards, trailing and letting mud and debris fall from its quickly rising form.

She saw 4 legs, and a thick, round shaped body. As best she could describe it, it was like a mountain shaped like an elephant, devoid of its long snout or ears. The four legs made sense, given its weight. The earth shook to the point of her bones rattling with each step as it rose to its feet, a dust cloud rising from the disturbed metric tonnes of rock it displaced as it rose from slumber.

"Yah were after this!?"

_"...I was?"_

Applejack stared dumbfounded at the drone, as Socium was seemingly in awe as much as she was in fear of how close she was.

* * *

**Early Evening**

**5 miles north of Ridgeton village**

**Mountain slope**

In the distance, more Eagles had flown off the distant ridge, as the earth starting vibrating slightly, but in odd ways.

"This isn't a quake. Its like, footsteps of something." Daring wondered aloud.

Col saw a faint dust cloud rising over a ridge somewhere, while the Canterlot chariot had flown high up to get a better view, along with Rainbow Dash.

"What new trick is this?" Starswirl wondered, fearing another curse of Siral.

Fluttershy looked to Discord for any input, but he had nothing. The Draconeraqus had been surprised many times by today's events.

Col Cairn felt the footsteps, wondering how he, a mere climber, had encountered so much in one day.

* * *

High in the chariot, they saw what caused the distant commotion.

"What, is that thing?" Blacksaddler stared dumbfounded at the massive creature, larger than anything he had ever seen before in his life. A mountain come to life.

Beside him, the fellow guards were equally in awe and fear.

And it was moving slowly, methodically, out of the valley, heading west.

Rainbow noticed this, flying alongside the chariot to ask cautiously:

"What's directly west of here?"

"Nothing. Until you get to Vanhoover." Blacksaddler added grimly.

The Colossus methodically walked on west, not ceasing its direction one bit as it followed a valley that direction.

* * *

**Delayed, but this begins the events picking up speed.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	35. Ch 35: Of Giants, Eagles and Eruptions

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 35: Of Giants, Eagles and Eruptions.**

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Evening**

**15 miles north west of Ridgeton village**

**Colossus Valley, Riverbed**

As the Stone giant, resembling a stone bodied elephant just shy of 500 metres tall, and slightly longer, lumbered ahead, it seemed to take its pace almost leisurely. Such pace still crumbled many valleys and left large building sized footprints from its massive splayed feet.

Applejack didn't know how long she'd stood there, as Socium had, strangely, sat there in awe itself.

Squinting, she saw a pair of shapes high above, pursuing the stone giant rather quickly. Eagles of some sort.

A rush of wind sounded behind her, and before she was even aware of what was happening, she was yanked into the air by a set of claws big enough to enclose her in their grip.

"AAAHHH!"

Panicking, the wind rushing, she heard a few strangled screeches as Socium had been snagged alongside her by another creature.

Jerking her head around, she saw a very large, jet black eagle, with a slightly narrow head and neck for its size. She screamed, about to yell to let her go.

But she bit back her demand when she saw the already hundreds of feet beneath her now.

As Socium screeched, she heard a grating voice bark as one of its Eagle's talons tightened slightly:

"QUIET! Unless you want to die sooner!"

Applejack's eyes widened, as she exclaimed:

"Ya can talk!?"

"Quiet Pony! Or you'll plummet to death with this creature you helped, the one who helped released that earth beast!"

Her eagle carrier had angled its head, by tone a male, to glare at her with one golden eye. Angrily, she exclaimed:

"Ah had nothin' to do with it, it was injured, it helped me get out, so I-"

"SO YOU DID HELP IT! YOU ADMIT IT, NOW SILENCE!"

Applejack kept quiet, but couldn't help but notice they were heading for the distant stone giant, her eagle, Socium's, and 1 other heading to join the 2 already flocking around the stone giant's 'head'.

* * *

**Evening**

**Equestria northern mountain range**

**Awakened stone giant**

Looking far behind, Lucid Writ was perched in the makeshift 'cabin' atop the stone giant's head. He had to be comfortable, as this thing would take a while to get where it was headed.

Even so, it seemed the awakening had, predictably, not gone unnoticed. But he couldn't figure out why those eagles, particularly 2 of them, were so keen on swarming near his perch.

There were rimmed rock pillars stopping the eagles from clawing at him, and now they flew around in aggressive manner, unable to get at the Earth pony sheltered within the moving mountain.

The grey, brown maned Earth Pony spared another look, noticing in the distance an Equestria military air skiff, and a blue pegasus, approaching from further behind, though they were far behind the other 3 eagles incoming.

"COME OUT COWARD!"

One of the 2 first black, bus sized eagles, cried out as he dove past Lucid Writ's safety 'cage'. Pausing, the Pony yelled back a curt:

"NO THANKS!"

A loud caw sounded, and the female of the pair hovered angrily before the cage 'bars':

"OUR HOME, YOU STOLE IT! RETURN IT!"  
"Forgive me, but I awakened it! I can only steer it slightly on its course now, no turning it around!"

Looking around, the female Eagle angrily yelled:

"RETURN OUR NEST, OR YOUR FRIENDS FALL TO THEIR DEATHS!"

Around the corner, a trio of eagles flew in, with the Aeternum Drone, and that orange Earth Pony mare, in two of their talons.

Eyes widening, Lucid Writ knew that, despite her not being an ally, she'd helped the drone. More to the point, he had a monk's oath, and he wouldn't let them end her, or the drone's life, without trying for their sakes.

The wind rushed, the sounds of the mountain giant's footsteps more like rumbles from all the way up here.

"Where is your nest!"

"THAT'S MY CAVE! THOSE BARS BLOCKED THE WAY, JUST AS THEY PROTECT YOU FROM OUR TALONS NOW!"

Looking back, Lucid saw a slightly deeper part of the cabin he was sat in, indeed it once being a small cave before those pillars magically slid in place.

Tapping into the node that kept the giant moving, which he'd used to activate it, Lucid found the mental command to open the pillars. But before he did, he shouted out:  
"Alright! Now, you can have your eggs back, unharmed, no tricks! But first, I want those two safely in here, with me, before you go in and get them. Do not harm them!"

Lucid's plea rang out, his greyer painted face and white markings highlighting his sternness in his demands.

Outside, the lead female Eagle, the nest mother, considered his words, before she jabbed her head to the father nearby, and the 2 carrying the pony and drone.

At that, Lucid mentally commanded the pillars slide open, like teeth in a giant creature.

Now open, the father Thunderbird swooped in, just as the two carrying Applejack and Socium dropped them roughly inside the cave mouth beside Lucid.

Padding into the cave, the father cawed to the two thunderbirds that dropped them to help him carry the 3 eggs. Clearly those 2 were close family of some sort, being slightly smaller than he.

Backing up from the sheer drop, Applejack saw Socium too was backing up with her, mirroring her movements, and anticipation too.

The father Thunderbird swooped off, as did the 2 younger adults, carrying an egg each. They would quickly swoop to the ground to get them to a safe nesting place.

Outside, the 4th Eagle flew back with them, leaving the mother Eagle hovering before Lucid Writ.

"Okay! We handed over the eggs! Now, are we even!? We didn't know they were there!"

Lucid yelled, trying to make sure his shouts over the wind from her wingbeats outside were heard, and respectful.

Eying the Earth Pony and strange drone, the Mother Eagle then looked at Lucid Writ, the grey and brown maned Earth pony bearing the grey facepaitn and 4 white marks atop that paint.

"THEY ARE SAFE, AS AGREED. NOW TO MAKE IT FAIR-"

In a flash, she darted forwards, her talons lunging out to grab Lucid before he could even scream, flinging him over the edge to a screaming fall.

"ENDANGER MY YOUNG WILL YOU!?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Applejack cried, but it was too late. Lucid fell, but the mother Eagle had grabbed him halfway down the 1000 metre fall to the valley the giant stomped through now, and clearly she had lunged her beak down to silence his cries that time.

Standing at the edge of the now open cabin, Applejack stared around, now trapped aboard this thing.

_"Why did she kill him? That wasn't,.. no reason."_

Socium mumbled, clearly shocked like she was. Turning to take her outrage out on it, she stopped as she noticed something about it.

She saw it's blue/white glowing segments wavering in colour, turning a hint of yellow in places.

Shaking back a cry at the atrocity that overreacting mother did to that Reborn member, a mere misled monk, she asked Socium calmly:

"Can ya get us down?"

_"I, I can't."_

"Why NOT!?"  
_"The others knew, but I can't hear them anymore. I can't alter this thing's course, it talks like the others do. Talk in ways I now can't! STOP ASKING ME TO DO THINGS I CAN'T DO ANYMORE!"_

Socium freaked out, the drone's tendrils flying wildly as the quadruped form seemed to spasm, stumbling into the rear of the cave, where the nest had been hidden outside of Lucid's view. An innocent mistake of residence that claimed a pony's life by needless vengeance.

But Thunderbirds were renowned for their retribution.

As Socium had darted into the rear of the cave, Applejack stared out of the open cave in the Stone Giant's head, noting the beauty of the mountain range and valleys from this high up, and the cold winds rushing outside.

"Poor guy. Lucid Writ... nopony deserved that."

Applejack had no choice but to follow Socium deeper into the cabin cave, where the lesser winds wouldn't chill her bones as much at a kilometre in altitude.

* * *

**Evening**

**Equestria northern mountain range**

Rainbow Dash had been the one to see the pony get thrown off the Stone Giant, and snatched up by the same vengeful mother Eagle for presumed dinner later.

Steering clear, she slowed down, the air skiff catching up as they came upon the stone giant beside them.

In the skiff, Blacksaddler had left his guards behind, as he, Discord, Fluttershy, Daring Do and Col Cairn were returned home or to their duties. Right now, this was a new potential danger, which meant Rainbow Dash and the guards were told to follow it, and observe, nothing more.

Flying leisurely through the clouds, Rainbow Dash yelled over to the 2 guard ponies in the air skiff: "How fast is it going?"

"I'd say about 70, maybe 80 miles an hour! No more!" The first guard, a Unicorn, looked at their matched speed with the Stone Giant.

"Kinda slow ain't it?" Rainbow shouted, somewhat underwhelmed with its speed. Beside it, the practically walking mountain rumbled as its steps flattened more of where its plodding, massive treads landed.

"That thing is as big as Canterlot Castle! It doesn't need to be fast!" The other guard, another Pegasus, rebuked.

"How long until it reaches the nearest town?" Rainbow Dash yelled back.

"2 hours still, Poloshire! Evacuation can happen quickly, but it may miss the town entirely! Who knows what's driving it now with the first guy gone!"

The Unicorn Guard's words, at the control of the air skiff, got Rainbow curious. She had seen the two others thrown on board, and she knew who one of them was. But the drone made her nervous about getting close.

Still, her friend was in there.

* * *

**Awakened stone giant**

Socium was sat in the back of the cave, while Applejack had faintly touched the node, the control point of the giant:

_**"Course set. Avoid civilised infrastructure if possible, minimise military response in travel. Release passengers upon arrival at submergible depths of ocean."**_

Applejack groaned, as a mental image projected how far to the ocean in question, Equestria's west coast, they had to go. In a mostly west, somewhat south direction, which took them dangerously close to Vanhoover for her liking, they had another 500 miles to cover before they even reached it.

Worse, her touching the node had made it register Lucid Writ's death, and it shut the cabin barricades once more. Nothing was getting in or out of here until the ocean arrived.

As if on cue, Rainbow Dash flew outside, spotting Applejack inside:

"HANG ON, I'll get you out of there!"

The blue blur flew out, and a familiar rainbow trail closed in, a delay in the rushing noise of her flight, and a white vapour cone, signalling her signature move.

"Wait Dash! That's-"

**THUD!"**

"BUUUUUCK!" Rainbow screeched out as she passed by the rock pillar with a sonic Rainboom, not expecting it to be as dense as it was. The boom rattled the cabin, and her using the boom had done nothing except nearly blow out Applejack's eardrums being this close. Sonic Rainbooms were very hazardous to health up close when not the one doing them.

"I'll try again!"

"STOP! These things are solid rock, enchanted too somehow! They won't open until this thing gets to deep ocean waters!"

"THAT'S HOURS AWAY!" Rainbow bellowed back, hovering/flying close by. Enclosed in the Stone giant's 'cage' part of its massive head, Applejack said:

"Ah'll be fine. Its just me and the drone, and its not doin' well. Head injury of some sort. Worry about what this thing might step on!"

Looking at her friend, knowing she was going against her instincts, Rainbow Dash flew off to join the Canterlot air skiff and 2 guards, back to simply following the Stone Giant.

As Rainbow Dash flew off, Applejack heard Socium's lamenting mumble echo from the cave:

_"She can talk, even if slightly, to them, we touched her mind enough when they needed her alive... Its not fair... Quiet, alone..."_

Applejack tried best to ignore the lamenting drone in the rear of the cave, opting to observe the world from this high vantage point.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Early morning**

**Great Ocean, Equatorial rim.**

Out in the middle of the largest ocean on the planet, a new hot spot had broken magma through to the sea bed very quickly. This hot spot, forged by unnatural forces accelerating natural ones, grew the new volcanic vent higher and higher underwater.

At the surface, the sea bubbled and frothed a grey colour, as the ash and a floating pumice layer from the immense undersea eruption signalled the impending breach of surface for the upcoming volcanic island.

Aeternum had the 2 sites aside from the Maldives one in need soon, and unlike the one off the coast of West Africka, this one had no already present island to grow upon. This one would have to be built from scratch. Luckily, their functions meant they didn't need to be very big, nothing like the Maldives island was.

Still, military groups around the world were quick to notice the increase in activity, right when the Stone Giant awakened in northern Equestria under what was now obviously Aeternum's influence, via a Reborn member.

For now, Equestria was in the eyes of the world, which was perfect. As it was with this larger distraction that Aeternum's multifaceted plans could begin to come together.

One individual was owed a favour, for multiple reasons, and he would claim it while fulfilling a task of Aeternum's anyway. After Manehatten, Aeternum was reluctant to allow any more pursuits of vengeance on its part.

For its followers however, if it would guarantee their help, or was their payment for service already done, it would pursue it with a vigour akin to a force of nature.

Even so, one being's request of revenge, while small, would go to levels of brutality that would be unforgivable, were it not for the things that set him, and others, to want to do this.

So, as the titan moved to its post, and the eyes of the world turned to its path across north Equestria to the coast, the ones behind it lay their other plans into full motion.

Everything was coming together at last.

* * *

**First off, Thunderbirds, or any eagles, don't take kindly to their nests being moved, at all. And even less to those that bargain with them over their young. Lucid Writ saved Applejack and Socium's lives, at the[unintended] cost of his own.**

**Not all races feel sympathy or bargains equally.**

* * *

**As for Aeternum, the plan begins, with one part of the multilayered plan being big and loud, for the sake of masking the other parts. Big, loud, but not merely a distraction, a genuine important part of the plan.**

**As for the other parts, they're smaller, but important. Mostly thefts of resources/tech that were sent out already in advance.**

**The Giant's path however, is still to come. It isn't aggressive, no weapons of such. But its sheer size, well, try being stepped on an elephant that weighs as much as a small mountain, and is about as big as one.**

**And for a 500 metre tall being, 80 mph is still rather slow for its size.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	36. Ch 36: Titan Traverse, Grand Theft Tech

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 36: Titan traverse, grand theft tech.**

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Late Evening**

**Northern Equestria**

**Hayverstone national park, Perlmer town.**

The national park was normally quiet this time of year, the herds moving in to graze having not arrived in force as of yet, the deciduous trees not quite in spring flowering as of yet.

The day had been mundane, just a usual time in the town of Perlmer that evening. The freight train stopping by for a fuel refill at the freight train yard was the only significant event.

Save for the mountain sized being slowly plodding about 2 miles south of the town.

Staring ahead, the freight yard chief had been alerted that the town wasn't to be evacuated, given the creature's course. Behind it, the Equestrian skiff flying nearby tailed it as it had been for hours now.

Beside him, his assistant was leaning against a freight train wagon, eyes widening as he pointed in the distance with a hoof:

"Boss, its going to-"

"I know.." The Earth Pony silenced him, s he had got over the astonishment at the sheer size of the creature, to notice the destruction wrought to whatever its feet stepped on.

It avoided towns, but it seemed it paid no heed to transport routes.

The earth rumbled slightly as the railway tracks and distant parallel road were crushed beneath its thousands to millions of tonnes of rock being on top of it.

* * *

**Northern Equestria**

**Awakened Stone Giant**

Stood high above in the cave like 'cabin' in the creature's head, she saw everything that it went through.

Applejack grimaced as another railway line and road was ruined. The creature's weight and steady speed meant its massive footfalls were more shuffles than steps.

After a few hours, she'd somewhat reclined into her predicament, and was admiring the views and cross country tour she was getting at least. It had been a long day already.

Just this morning, she'd ventured up to ruins where sightings disturbing the locals had brought her, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Now, she was captive by a drop of a kilometre, and some sturdy rock bars, within an ancient stone giant being summoned to the bidding of Aeternum.

She wondered if she was going crazy for even taking this as calmly as she was by now, especially with a reclusive Socium in the further back parts of the 'cabin'.

Or he had been, though the reclusive, cut off drone was now slowly shuffling to the edge of the cabin cave, observing the land moving far below them quietly.

"Ya still haven't said why your boss needs this, thing." Applejack told Socium pointedly. The drone shook its head, as it mumbled:

_"I can't hear them, don't speak about them. It hurts to think about it."_

"But why this thing?" Applejack demanded, trying not to lose her temper at the drone. She heard the rumbles of the stone giant's footfalls, but nothing from the drone.

Both Socium and Applejack stared out at the sunset on the horizon, the Muttcific ocean just barely visible in the far distance from 500 metres in the air. Along with Vanhoover perilously close to their path.

_"When its submerged enough, these will open. can you swim?"_

"Yeah."

_"Good."_

Socium's seemed genuinely concerned, which led Applejack to ask at last:

"Why'dya care what happens to me?"

_"You helped me."_

"If ah'd known it was for this..." Applejack replied.

_"I'd have told you if I rememebred."_ Socium admitted.

"You're lying." Applejack accused back, but Socium

_"Why lie to someone who helped me?"_ Socium's markings flickered a yellowish colour yet again, makign Applejack finally ask:

"What's up with yer markings?"

_"I feel, calmer, when they flash like that. I don't know why. It only happened after I was cut off, and, around you. Also, somewhat Rainbow Dash, but more you."_

Pondering, Applejack knew what that colour, yellow, symbolised in relevence to her. The Elements. But, she made a guess.

"Maybe mah element?"

_"No, you and the others were drained. But I have memory of you all, and you helped me. Honesty helped me."_

"Are yah trying to be mah friend?"

_"...I don't know.."_

Applejack scowled a little, looking back at the sunset, avoiding Socium's musings, even as the blue/white returned again to its markings. The bigger than Big Mac drone was quiet as it sat beside Applejack. She was quiet, ignoring it, but not moving away.

Those following, or tracking the giant however, were learning quickly that this was one of many things happening at once.

* * *

**Early night**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Conference room**

A map of Equestria had been drawn up, charting the stone giant's movements as it made its way west to the ocean form the northern mountain range. Military was on high alert, but it looked like it was going to just miss Vanhoover. It's destruction had been limited to forests, mountains, roads and transport links for the time being, merely by what it stepped on.

But news from around the world showed this was part of a grand scheme, as reports came in from Pandina, Gryenmark and the mid-Mustific Ocean.

Looking over the map, Celestia rubbed the sleep away, the news of the stone giant and Siral's fortress being enough, and Aeternum dabbling in its affairs. But now, all these things happening at once.

A convoy of Thorium ore had been hijacked on route in Pandina, bound for a nuclear energy research site, by some Aeternum drones led by a Komodo. They had quickly disappeared in broad daylight aboard an aircraft, then quickly went underwater in some underwater escape method.

A theoretical physicist Gryphon was kidnapped from his apartment in Gryenmark, by a pair of Aeternum drones and a female Gryphon reborn member. He had vanished too.

And the eruption of an undersea volcano in the middle of the Mustific Ocean, right as the Stone Giant was activated. All of these things within 24 hours.

All the while, as Celestia saw her military advisors talking amongst themselves over the events and the map, she wondered if Aeternum was ready to make its next move that it had threatened.

Beside her sister, Luna had her own musings, namely on what those not out doing these things were planning. What Aeternum or others had planned that weren't already out and doing it?

As they finished, a general asked the two princesses:

"What now? No weapons, magic or conventional, could harm that stone giant. You two are the only ones with enough power to stop it. Nuclear isn't an option unless its far out at sea."

"And of Discord?" Celestia asked, her eyes falling at what options they had.

The general's own eyes flickered slightly, the dimished distrust of the chaos being still there after years: "I suppose. More firepower."

"Sad, but its our only option. But only once Applejack is clear." Celestia remarked. That lone Earth Pony would be able to escape when the giant submerged in the ocean low enough for her to jump with no death risk.

It was paramount that Aeternum not get this creature under its sway more than it had.

* * *

**March 1st, 1008 ANM**

**Late afternoon, local time**

**Maldives, Aeternum's island**

**Ash covered shores**

The ashfall was as gentle as ever, but the waiting seacraft/aircraft hybrid was parked on the shore, awaiting the passengers.

Varkan was ready to move out, to take part of his payment.

* * *

**YESTERDAY**

* * *

_"Goes by the name of Hound, part of a mercenary outfit that operates in the middle east mostly. He'll speak for the right price, just as he seems willing to carry out a chemical attack on a client's behalf."_

_Varkan scowled at the readout of information he found Aeternum had compiled, and even Tul'rok was intrigued. He had found the one who organised the VX attack on his facility, but he wasn't after the one who did it. He wanted the one who had wanted it done in the first place, the one with the desire to end his kind. Attack the user, not the tool._

_But here, he could interrogate the tool._

_Faral was somewhat anxious of where they had to go to find Hound. He was recently reported as operating a few trade missions with various Yihadi fighter groups in both Jackaliran and Wolfyria, perhaps some of the most dangerous places in the world in terms of terrorist hubs._

_But she'd been attacked by the VX too, and like Varkan, she wanted payback._

_Besides, they had assets that Varkan wanted to field test. And by the numbers growing, they had many more to work with._

* * *

_In the room, he'd entrusted a pair of worker drones who had been helping maintain the 4 Wyvern babies, recently hatched, to take good care of them. They were young, exploring, but the equivalent of young toddlers._

_That, and some of the assets Varkan had cooked up in the underground growing chamber were ready for testing, with many more on the way._

_He had chosen well to side with Aeternum, as he'd already made more progress towards his goal than ever before. Just not as he originally envisioned._

_This wasn't business, it was personal. And Aeternum owed him and Faral for bringing Twilight as leverage._

_As for the precautions, there was one that Aeternum insisted upon._

* * *

_**"When we begin the initiation, this island will be targeted. It assets will be dispersed, reinforced, but the organics must flee beforehand. Communication will be maintained, but we require you to take the prisoner with you for her safety."**_

_"And she may well be useful to prove we mean business, and that we are the real deal." Varkan agreed._

_**"But take her companion, Jorani. She has bonded with the python female enough that her presence will keep her calm and collected."**_

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

* * *

"We're leaving?" Twilight asked. Her horn was still in the restraining bolt, but the face mask she wore as she boarded the seacraft was temporary, for the ashfall.

Behind her, Jorani slithered her thick coils inside the passenger compartment, adding: "You wanted to get out of that place, despite making it homely. Why are you complaining?"

As Varkan and Faral shut the doors up in the front of the craft, Twilight angrily muttered: "But for what are we leaving for?"

"You'll see." Faral called back.

The sea/air craft powered up, as the vehicle submerged to avoid the ashcloud and world military patrols to the north.

* * *

As their craft submerged, beneath the passenger hold where the python, Alicorn, Wyvern and Komodo were inside, there were more organics waiting patiently, with a few drones.

Inside, the 4 Wyvern hatchlings slept contently in their drone caretaker's grip. Once the other passengers disembarked, they would be shipped off to a safe place, raised as Varkan wanted, in peace and solitude, unless things went better than he expected.

All around the island, organics evacuated, the vehicles similarly submerging to take them worldwide.

Aeternum had heard of the last resort nuclear option on the table by NEMA forces. Not a worry for it or the lifeforms it created, but more for anything organic that served it.

It didn't like to waste resources.

But at the top of the Maldives island, the volcanic rumbling began to simmer down ever so slightly, as the veil was dialled back at long last. The island would reveal its full secrets as soon as the deliveries from Pandina and Gryenmark arrived, along with the Stone Giant arriving at the Mustific island under development.

The West Africka site would take only a few days to get ready, so for now it was untouched.

Everything would be ready very soon.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Equestria, Vanhoover beachhead.**

They got lucky, as the normal beachgoers having come out late at night had seen the large, mountain sized behind create a large wake as it plodded into the ocean a mile south of Vanhoover's first suburbs. It had flattened a highway and 3 railway lines, and pretty much most roads along the route though.

Military pegasi, air skiffs and combat airships escorted it as it had gradually submerged, but no spells or weapons were fired. The giant simply wandered further and further south west into the ocean, submerging further and further.

* * *

**Awakened stone giant, 3 miles south west of Vanhoover**

**Mustific ocean 'dropoff'**

Sure enough, the cabin had opened, the pillars retracting as the ocean water rose up towards the 'head' of the creature.

Alarmingly fast.

Socium was the first to realise from its shattered memory: _"Underwater drop off! We jump now!"_

"WE?" Applejack yelled, but Socium had wrapped its tendrils around the orange Earth pony to leap out the cabin cave, a now only 60 foot drop, away from the slowly submerging Elephantine shaped Stone giant.

* * *

A tremendous splash, and in a brief glimpse she saw the stone giant heading down a sharp hillside far underwater, the dropoff Socium had spoken of. The saltwater burned her eyes, but Applejack felt the drone get them to the surface quicker than she could herself.

* * *

Gasping for air, she saw the stone giant's last back ridges disappear behind them, as Socium's head broke the surface near her, paddling the surface just like her.

A few seconds later, Applejack saw an airship rapidly following the underwater Stone giant, a few things dropping from its open hatches in the cabin section.

Now submerged, the attacks on the giant would be up to depth charges and submarines from global forces. Not much else could be done. And yet, now, and it wouldn't in its travel, it didn't attack back, nor take damage.

Wading in the water, Applejack turned her head to see an air skiff flying down quickly, a familair blue pegasi aboard it with the 2 guards. They'd followed the giant for hours now.

"APPLEJACK! GET AWAY FROM IT!"

"NO, its fine, he won't hurt me!" Applejack yelled back, while Socium flitted its glowing eyes between the orange mare wading beside it, the skiff overhead with 3 glaring ponies, and the gradually increasing flock of air skiffs surrounding it.

_"Help me."_

Socium's plea reached Applejack's ears, and she weighed her options and her moral feelings on the issue.

As the air skiff came to rest on the water, now a boat, the 2 guards pointed spear and magic horn at the drone, as did others coming close. Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash, saying curtly:

"If he wanted tah hurt me, he had hours to do it already. And he's brain damaged anyway, he won't hurt anyone. Right?"

Applejack was stern as she asked Socium beside her, who floated and simply buzzed back:

_"I don't want to die."_

Rainbow Dash looked at the 2 guards, who were equally surprised to hear one of those drones speak. Weighing it up, the Unicorn guard gave the order:

"Get them aboard. Take the drone prisoner."

* * *

Within minutes, the air skiff, Applejack drying off in a towel and Socium restrained aboard a different air skiff, made quick heading towards Vanhoover, the nearest city.

Miles way, the depth charge and later torpedo strikes on the Stone giant as it headed south west underwater continued, though soon they slowed as it became clear no damage was being done.

All the while, the schemes of Aeternum gradually began to unfold at long last.

* * *

**Things begin to move at long last, as soon Aetenrum will have everything it needs. Meanwhile, it evacs the organics in anticipation of retaliation, and Twilight and her Python companion now go with Varkan on his 'repayment' quest of his own.**

**Please review/critique as one would.**

* * *

**As for how this chapter ended on a cliffhanger of sorts, I'll explain below.**

**The following is a HIATUS notice.**

**I am going off on a volunteer expedition to Borneo for 6 weeks tomorrow. As such, I will not be able to publish a new chapter for at least 6 weeks, no more than 7 weeks. Don't expect a new chapter until the 13th August, 14th at the latest.**


	37. Ch 37: Assets and Artifice, Hounders

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 37: Assets and Artifice, Hounders.**

* * *

**March 6th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Morning**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Defence Department building**

The lieutenant, a young but skilled Unicorn female, was nervous as her superior seemed to be riled up by the documents she'd delivered to his desk.

General Hardhooves rubbed his forehead as he once again examined the documents before him.

The Stone Giant had submerged too quickly, finding an underwater canyon to very quickly get too deep to be attacked. By the time reinforcements, and even Celestia and Discord themselves had arrived, it was too late. And they would be at a disadvantage combating it while using magic to not die thousands of feet underwater, and neither could they effectively bombard it through said thousands of feet of water.

All that could be done was monitor, and their allies in the New Gryphon Republic had already set one of their military satellites to track its movements. Just last night, it had finally stopped, right where an underwater volcanic eruption was taking place.

Too similar to how the Maldives site began 2 years ago.

On the plus side, they had one advantage. One of the Element bearers had given a testimony, along with her friends, of the events that Starswirl helped them, save her, escape from. That ancient fortress ruin had been sealed, a problem for later.

But the capture of an Aeternum drone, albeit damaged and somewhat disconnected from its 'bretheren', was a massive gain. All the ones found before were dead.

The Element bearers had been discharged and returned home, while Starswirl had ensured the drone was taken to a secure place. And already, he had called a few individuals of his choosing, to help with the interrogation and probing.

They had been at it for two days now. And yet, the drone was in a barely conscious state, seeming to be in some sort of depressive state.

But before him, he couldn't believe he was seeing this of all things. The only thing they'd found out, yet again. It had imprinted on Applejack, constantly asking for her.

Looking at the lietenant Unicorn, Hardhooves asked her: "Get me Princess Celestia, tell her that we'll have to ask of Miss Applejack to go and help break the creature's state."

The female Unicorn saluted, before she turned and left the room.

Slumping back, Hardhooves groaned as he recalled what other matters had come up. Ones that the mass media hadn't hesitated in making known. Aeternum was a hot news topic nowadays, and its followers such as the Reborn also.

Looking at a newspaper he had, Hardhooves grimaced as he saw the article title, but wanted to be aware of how the media was spinning what he and others in governments had to directly deal with right now.

* * *

_**Trottingham Gazette**_

_**March 6th edition**_

_**Cult of Aeternum on the move. Multiple raids and crimes worldwide by Reborn cultists and Aeternum creature drones.**_

_First, it was the growth of a new volcano at a rapid pace underwater in the Mustific, and the emergence of an Ancient Stone Giant in Northern ,Equestria leaving a trail of destruction as it made its way to the coast to travel the distance to guard it._

_The first, of many actions done by the dangerous and mysterious faction led by the Energy Being._

_3 days ago, Professor Archwind Macros, Theoretical Physicist of the University of Clawhagen, Gryenmark, was kidnapped as he made his way back home. Cameras captured brief images of a female Gryphon with a handful of Aeternum drones disappearing into a strange submarine and escaping the city underwater before they could be stopped._

_4 days ago, a Pandina based mining company, Jaikal mineral works, was raided in the night. Strangely, the Aeternum drones and male Komodo involved stole many tonnes of Thorium, a common, slightly radioactive mineral disposed of in many mining operations for lack of industrial use. Pursuit was given, but the large truck used was found abandoned by a river bank, and satellite mapping later showed another submersible used, larger than others seen. Local governments tried to cover up this event, but a passing cargo barge witnessed the events and posted online before it could be quashed._

_And 2 days ago, an Aeternum submarine was fired upon as it rapidly passed north up the Hoofez Canal, before disappearing once it reached the Mareterran sea._

_Could these events be part of a larger scheme? The increase of activity all of a sudden has many around the world worried, as such bold tactics on a small scale are unlike anything seen from Aeternum so far. Councillor Trenchhoove Vernon issued a statement, a leading figure for many who voice anti-Aeternum sentiments, saying that like with wars in the past, these could well be the signs of an impending attack._

_While the-_

* * *

"BAH!"

Hardhoof threw the paper aside, more out of aggravation. He wasn't one for paranoia, but annoyingly, the paper, and Trenchoof the fear mongerer, was right to think such things.

The signs were all there.

* * *

**March 7th, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Morning**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack came here, her mind distracted too much from her work. She needed time alone with someone who would listen, regardless of what she said.

"Ah just don't know what to do.. The letter said he's askin' for me. But, after what happened just to get his boss back to strength, what happened to ya', I, I was so mad at him. But, he seemed to be just... It wasn't his fault, but he, It, is one of them. Ah know they want to open its mind up, find out, but ah tried that with hi-it. Ah think they'll just kill it before they get anything from it, it seemed to be cut off from the others enough to depress it. And, ah don't like how it seems to have, imprinted on me. We helped each other, that's it. But, how come ah've had dreams about us, him, quick ones, in the night?"

Before her, Granny Apple's gravestone was silent as ever. But, to the Apples, Granny Apple had always been a good listener, and now even in death. It just meant that right now, Applejack had to listen hard to feel what her granny would say if she were alive to say it.

Staring at the stone, Applejack sighed, as a small puff of wind rustled through her mane when she made her decision.

"Ah can't leave this. Ah have ta' go back, finish this."

The Orange Mare would tell her siblings and friends what her decision was. She would be on next military skiff to wherever they were holding Socium very soon afterwards. In the least, Starswirl and his handpicked help would be there, in case the drone tried anything.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Ponyville, Friendship Castle**

**Main Hall**

Ever since the Stone Giant, and the Fortress Ruins beforehand, measures had been taken. The small drone acting in Twilight's throne to keep the map functioning when all 6 were present seemed too much a risk. A few friendship related issues would need to be handled or found in other ways.

Spike had all too eagerly smashed the mouse sized drone with a fist before it could even try and run or strike with its stunner antennae.

Now the throne room held only 5 occupied thrones, plus Spike. Applejack's choice was understood, and she would go alone as required.

"I've already got some friends around Ponyville who can help fill in your farmwork while your gone. 6 ponies and more if you want."

"Pinkie, ah think 6 is a bit much just to do mah work-"

"Yeah, but since your such a super-duper hard worker and great at what you do, I figured we'd need a lot of ponies to fill in where-"

"Alright Pinkie dear, you're embarassing Applejack with your appreciation of her." Rairty admonished the now quiet Pink mare, while Applejack stifled the faint blush across her face. Clearing her throat, Rainbow Dash just pointed out:

"Just don't let it mess with ya. You were lucky to get away as you did."

"But they were together for hours on that giant, and it didn't harm her. Maybe this drone is different." Fluttershy pondered to herself aloud.

"I say its faking." Rainbow Dash shot down Fluttershy's musings. Behind Rarity's throne, Spike asked: "Did Starswirl say who he had as help interrogating it?"

"Just ones skilled in mind reading type magic, but no one was said by name." Applejack said.

"He always seems to keep things to himself, and yet when Twilight was here she idolised him." Rarity murmured. Still, the wizard had been a great ally in Siral's fortress, against the ghost of that other Unicorn from so long ago.

As for certain other things found in that fortress, those were matters more personal to certain long lived beings.

* * *

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Archives**

**Late Afternoon**

"Well well, I didn't think you had the patience to read as much as Twilight seemed to."

Discord's head turned to see a White Alicorn trotting slowly down the archive shelves towards his work desk, the Draconeraqus surrounded by scrolls and books older than Canterlot, some others nearly as old.

Celestia knew Discord had been spooked by what Starswirl said he'd found in Siral's ancient, Civil War era fortress ruins, but not this spooked. He'd not committed a single prank on any ponies, and had asked Luna to help him use his dreams to try and peek into his earliest parts of life.

Every time he tried, as far back as he could remember, he was in a secluded part of Equestria during the late Civil War, nearly 1100 years ago, learning his powers and living alone and carefree, and his eventual rise amidst the chaos the civil war sowed among ponies. Easy pickings back then.

But the other creature, and the 5 massive caldrons that were too ruined to see what creatures came from them, and the one that held his visage on it. It haunted him, even if he hadn't seen it in person. Starswirl had projected his memory of it to him, showing the proof.

"What happened to your meetings today?"

"I do get short breaks between them you know." She answered with some humour, though his visible stress, and probably bags under his eyes, quelled it quickly.

Discord dropped the scroll in his magical grasp as Celestia leant her head over his side, letting Discord's worry fade slightly in her presence.

"I've searched every scroll, every book old enough, for anything on that one other creature, or 5 others anything like myself, and, NOTHING! No mention of anything else like me or that other thing, just how the war got so much worse in its 2nd stage before I came on the scene! I have no memory of any such creature, no memory of what would be child age for me, I just, GAH!"

Slamming his head facedown on the desk in frustration, Discord felt Celestia rub the back of his neck with her hoof, murmuring with understanding:

"Discord, you need to rest. You can think more clearly on this if it bothers you so much, when you're better rested. You can't let your worry eat away at you."

"This along with the Stone Giant getting away, and everything else IT is doing, doesn't help. That drone in the fortress, examining it, I worry it might have found something we missed."

"If Starswirl couldn't find it, its unlikely it did. But, maybe you are right. Regardless, you need to rest, now."

Celestia's stern tone was punctuated by her golden magic dragging the Draconeraqus through the air with her, his lithe form limp and not resisting.

"I'm notorious in Equestria's history. If there were others like me, you'd have thought they'd have been recorded better in these dusty archives."

Discord's somewhat prideful remark was true at the same time, as Celestia let her magic relax slightly, her wing more physically pulling Discord along in his hover to give some comforting contact for him.

"Maybe. You are enough now, I pity those long ago if there were more."

"Yes, enough for many ponies, you especially." Discord mumbled tiredly. Celestia ignored the burning face she got from Discord's crude, subtle remark. Right now, she wanted him back in her quarters to rest, where he could be kept an eye on. They were a public couple now, to mixed reactions at first, but by now Discord was a common sight.

Anyway, Celestia had enchanted her room so Discord had to enter or leave through the doors only. A better prison for him than Tartarus, but a comforting one until he was better from his stress.

Still, she wouldn't have Discord any other way, and cared for his well being as much as she could, despite what some politicians may say about his antics.

They'd remarked loudly that he'd been peaceful these past few days, not pranking anyone. Celestia wanted him back, for his well being, and to annoy those smug politicians who made such remarks about her lover.

Discord was one of few comforts she had in such stressful political times.

* * *

**March 8th, 1008 ANM**

**Dawn, Local Time**

**Wolfyria, 15 miles north east of Polnyra town.**

Sunset across the large, yellow wastes.

The small mountain ridge passing nearby, a lone truck passed, a canvas backed farmer truck driving across the sand towards the town to the south of the mountains.

Inside, pleased with himself, the Pakistan Dog was relieved that the Yihadi group he'd just made a weapons deal with for his employer hadn't pulled a double cross they were known for. Of course, they needed the weapons badly, with the recent spate of New Gryphon drone strikes. They wouldn't if they wanted to continue their losing battle.

Polnyra was not as much under the heels of the Yihadi warlord living in the mountain, but he still ruled the town in subtle ways. His cave systems were harder targets, but travelling out in the open was ideal.

A sandstorm was brewing, mild in power, but ideal for concealing the truck from any marauding drone's cameras.

Hound could relax more once he left, but he needed a few more days to wait for the weapons. Besides, Niraz had warned him that he'd get the 2nd half of payment on delivery, or if anything went wrong, as many bullets as he wouldn't get in Malaks.

Reclining as the truck bounced over a larger dune, Hound was unaware of another party closing in on him, aside from the Yihadi he dealt with, or the New Gryphons behind the marauding drones thousands of feet above the insurgent held province.

* * *

**Late Evening**

**Polnyra town, local tavern and inn.**

Hound had seen to the delivery truck of weapons a few minutes ago, and now waited an hour for the Yihadi members to come by and pick them up at sunset.

Sat at the Inn's restaurant, having eaten a basic meal of lentils, chicken and various beans, the Pakistan Dog smuggler enjoyed the place. Basic, but comfortable, and well within his budget for both a room and meals whenever he wanted.

Coming over, the serving dog, a fully veiled female Wolf, as by the more radical rules of the Mooselim influenced Yihadi Warlord, Niraz. He used religion as his means of indoctrinating young males, and females, to his cause, like so many others like him. Brainwashed tools for an older dog's own use. Hound was a smuggler, he saw many things, and saw them for what they really were, but said nothing as long as the money was good.

The female dog took his empty plate, but handed a small piece of paper to him, murmuring quietly:

"From the front desk."

Oddly looking as she took his plate into the kitchen, Hound opened the paper. A short message:

_**Arrived Early. Niraz wanted to be sure they were ready to move the cargo by nightfall. Show our first member, meet in your room, you will get your 2nd payment, and we are done.**_

In the corner, a veiled, combat dressed Dog stiffly gestured from a doorway he'd slipped in through. Hound saw the hidden rifle, and knew not to resist.

* * *

**Upstairs, Hound's room**

Walking calmly, Hound had showed the Yihadi Wolf member the weapons, who simply nodded in approval before gesturing to go up for the payment.

The Pakistan Dog fumbled with his keys, unlocking his room and slipping inside.

Switching on the light, the shabby, but reasonable room had only a mattress, a small TV, basic phone links, and rotting wall tiles, along with a bathroom connected nearby.

"Okay, what's going on? There's no one here!"

Hound whipped around to the Yihadi dog, who quietly locked the door. Behind him, Hound heard footsteps emerge from the bathroom.

"Keep your voice down, unless you're a glutton for punishment."

Turning, the Pakistan dog saw a strange site unfolding, before he felt the Yihadi Wolf's paw on his shoulder, and kicking his back legs to send him sprawling down with a faint thud.

Behind him, Hound glimpsed to his horror that the Yihadi clothing was discarded, and a rock bodied creature was shapeshifting into an utterly alien shape. An Aeternum drone.

The drone extended a tendril, clamping over Hound's mouth to silence his scream of panic. In front of Hound, the Female Komodo and Male Wyvern of all things walked up, the Komodo, Faral, being the one that spoke.

"WHUU ARRR YUUU!?"

Hound's muffled yell came out as faint as a breath, while Varkan gestured with a tattered wing for 2 others to come out.

A Purple Alicorn female, her horn restrained, and a Female Python big enough to eat him whole. Both looked uncertain, while the Male Wyvern explained.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle is the Alicorn. And I am Varkan, the Wyvern that went rogue, kidnapped her, and brought her as a hostage for Aeternum. The names ring any bells?"

Hound shook slightly, trying to keep calm, while Varkan gestured once more. The tendrils forcefully flipped Hound over, restraining him in a lying down pose on his back, mouth slowly becoming ungagged, but his limbs restrained.

Standing over the Pakistan Dog, Varkan said with an almost expectant calm: "Some of us have a few thing we want to ask of you, and a few names as well."

Gasping for air, Hound fought slightly against his restraints: "What did I do to you!?"

"VX." Faral spoke in a deadly tone.

Hound gulped slightly, as they hovered around him restrained to the floor. They had him.

But they had little time, as the real Yihadi buyers were due soon.

* * *

**I'm back in the game now.**

* * *

**Things are heating up, as Aeternum begins moving the last few pieces.**

**Meanwhile, Hound is located, and now in a short time, is being interrogated.**

**And Applejack's time with Socium, the drone, will be coming into play.**

**More in the next chapter.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews/constructive criticism welcome.**


	38. Ch 38: Wolfyria Run, Reversed Threat

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 38: Wolfyria Run, Reversed Threat.**

* * *

**March 8th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Evening**

**Polnyra town, local tavern and inn.**

**Upstairs**

The veiled female dog ventured upstairs, her husband downstairs handling a few more customers. She had come up here, ready to check on her son on the 3rd floor attic room.

Passing by one guest room, she paused as she heard a faint, muffled voice crying out. And a few harsh voices incoherently asking him questions.

A few loud thuds, but then all of a sudden an unearthly sound seemed to chatter from inside the room, and the thuds stopped.

Holding her breath, she heard one voice mumble just barely coherent through the door, a ragged female voice:

"-ain, we've no time. He had a chance to say the truth."

A voice of protest, a girl's, spoke up, but one more, a cold male's, silenced her.

A very brief shriek of pain was silenced as she heard, and nearly stumbled away from the door as she did, the sound of something digging and slicing into flesh and bone.

Backing away, she called down as she took her first sprinting step down the hallway:

"Barsad! There's-!"

Whipping around, she caught a glimpse of the door slamming open, and saw the outline of the dog staying there, Hound, dead on the floor. His head was enveloped in a rocklike, spidery form, glowing as blood seeped from the stab wounds to get into his head.

A rock and metal skinned being stood over him, but behind it, a female Komodo lunged out, a bladed knife in hand arcing in the air as she threw it at great speed and reflex down towards her.

The knife plunged into her lower leg, sending her sprawling to the ground with a cry of agony.

Downstairs, Barsad came tearing up, but stopped as Faral growled to him, gun still pointed at his veiled wife:

"STAY THERE!"

Keeping her gun on the wounded female, and the still male dog, Faral heard the crackling drone's voice reply:

**"Complete!"**

"We've got Yihadi members in a truck pulling up outside!" Another female voice sounded, as Jorani peered out the window, the large Python seeing the armed militant dogs coming when Hound originally expected.

Wrenching the smaller drone off Hound's now mutilated head, Varkan threw it to the larger drone creature, shouting:

"The truck! Back door!"

Watching, Barsad had slowly approached, Faral holding him at gunpoint, to cradle his wife, her gasps of pain from her knifed leg slowly becoming less severe.

Behind Faral, Jorani slithered out the door fast, while a Purple female Alicorn of all things stumbled out, looking visibly shocked at what happened to Hound.

"GET MOVING NOW!" Varkan bellowed, all but throwing Twilight into Jorani's coils as he ushered them into a different staircase.

Backing up, Faral snarled at them, darting into the staircase last as Barsad pulled his wife against the wall, whispering that he'd get her leg fixed.

Downstairs, he heard calls from a few Yihadi dogs he'd had the misfortune of having to deal with. Breathing slowly, Barsad knew they would want to know what happened to their dealer.

* * *

"FIND THEM!" The lead dog bellowed as he and his 3 other fighters tore out of the tavern inn, guns ready.

Running into the street, one of the dogs yelped, and another grunted as something shot out and ran over them from one of the alleys.

In the streetlit sand road, an unlit truck, disguised as a crop hauler, roared away, and a blue light flashed briefly before a pulse fired from the rear.

The truck the fighters came in detonated violently as the pulse from the truck sat drone hit the fuel tank, the explosion causing fire to spread on a few awnings.

The only Yihadi dog not killed or wounded made a call very quickly, but in his panic, forgot to use the lines he was told to use by his superiors.

Both the call, and the heat from the fires caused in the town, were picked up very quickly by the drone thousands of feet overhead.

* * *

**Late Morning**

**New Gryphon, International Intelligence Command**

**Drone department**

* * *

"Chief Talonace, we've got an urgent report from our Wolfyria unit. Remote drone picked up activity in Polnyra, Wolfyria, Yihadi controlled area. Firefight, and an intercepted call, something going wrong for the group."

"What is it?" Chief of Staff Mach Talonace rapped the desk with his talons impatiently, as the Junior Agent reported what he'd been told to pass directly to him:

"They mentioned a stolen weapons truck, a murdered smuggler, and, well, an Aeternum Drone. Along with a Wyvern, a few others too, a purple Alicorn among them. Only one such Alicorn exists, and she was taken by a Wyvern."

"Yes, I'm aware! Give me the details, I'm getting the nearest group to intercept, track them! Don't lose sight of them! We've got them!"

Talonace was not about to let the targets of a large scale manhunt such as Varkan, and a hostage like Twilight Sparkle, be lost because he didn't issue orders fast.

New Gryphon air force and nearby army air drops would be able to get them, able to get there fastest. But they had to be watched.

But they had to also fend off the Yihadi members who would come after the weapons truck they used to get away in.

They had one drone already there anyway, so that was a start.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

**Late Evening**

**7 miles west of Polnyra town**

* * *

Looking out the back, Jorani slunk her scaly head back inside, the drone having come back to find out what the little drone had extracted from Hound's mind by force.

"We've got a head start, but they're gaining."

"This truck's a piece of shit, they'll keep gaining at this rate!" Faral yelled from the driver's seat.

Twilight looked at the mildly blood soaked little drone the larger creature was hooked into now, while she looked right at Varkan with an unreadable expression.

**BAM!**

Before she knew what else happened, she had smashed a front hoof into Varkan's head, the Wyvern caught off guard completely with a grunt of pain. The larger creature grumbled, a tendril shooting out to restrain her hoof.

As Varkan staggered up, and Jorani nervously slithered backwards, Twilight yelled:

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"He had his chance to say the truth, we made that clear. We had no choice." Varkan grumbled, rubbing his jaw as he glared at the Alicorn.

The truck bounced, while the creature then announced.

**"Calamak. Aanu and Hakem Calamak."**

Puzzled, Twilight looked at the drone, but Varkan then went deathly quiet, almost calming down now.

From the front, Faral asked:

"Where?"

**"Kajrot, Kothi residential community. Number 65, Calamak estate. Home residence."**

The truck was quiet, until Twilight finally asked, or more demanded:

"Who are they? Why were they worth killing that guy over?"

"Hound, that dog, was the one who organised the VX raid on my

facility. The Calamaks, were the ones who ordered it. I wanted the ones who ordered it, not the ones that do dirty work for the money." Varkan growled.

Twilight's expression changed, as she looked at Jorani, who also was quiet all of a sudden. The truck's bouncing was all that was heard, as all had ideas of what may happen next.

A distant boom behind them shattered the silence, as Twilight saw a fireball rising from where, just a few moments ago, distant lights of pursuing Yihadi armed vehicles had been steadily gaining.

Rumbling, the drone murmured in its buzzing voice:

**"New Gryphon Drone strike. And it is monitoring us too. The tavern owners had to tell the insurgents, and a reckless call for backup has brought them down on our position!"**

The drone seemed to become aggravated, as it also flashed a slightly brighter colour, and altered voices slightly at the same time. New information coming all at once.

A loud crash sounded in the front, as Faral loosed a barrage of expletives, her foot hard down on the accelerator. Still, across the desert sands, the truck could do no more than 20 at best.

And the truck's engine was a perfect mark for a drone's heat sensing cameras.

Looking at Varkan, Twilight warned him: "Give up, we've got those Yihadi and now New Gryphon probably sending-"

Without warning, Varkan shot out his hand, grabbing the metal device clasping Twilight's horn. Deaf to her cry of mild pain, Varkan fiddled with the device, the drone flaring in colour and a metallic growl:

**"She must not-!"**

"We'll need firepower, and one isn't enough. Everything but flight and teleportation, now either I can do it, or you can and get it right!"

Varkan shot back at the drone, who quickly paused, and then slowly reached out a tendril to fiddle with the metal clasp around her horn, restraining Twilight as she felt, to her confusion, the loosening of her restraint.

Shuffling back, the Drone then moved to the back of the truck, its attention drawn to something unseen. Rubbing her horn, Twilight saw Varkan reaching for a small case he had in his equipment rucksack, as she then shot him a wary look, feeling stronger magic than she could prior do surging in her horn after so long.

"Try anything against us, and I'll knock you out. You'll put your great magic to effective use, alongside this."

Pulling out a strange looking set of Aeternum tech parts, and assembling them in what looked like a large rifle shape, Varkan then removed the source of the weapon's power.

A White Alicorn Horn was slotted into the weapon's internal slot, as Twilight realised with horror what this, one of Varkan's smaller projects, had been for on the island.

"You can't be serious... I won't!"

Not blinking, Varkan hit the safety, the large rifle humming briefly, and brought its faintly yellow glowing muzzle to point directly at Twilight's face.

"You will. You want to minimize the number we kill? Use your magic however you see fit to defend us."

"Vengeance isn't going to get you anything in the end, except more trouble." Twilight urged.

Turning away, Varkan growled as he moved to the back, shoving past Jorani as she shuffled in her coils in nervousness. Spitting the insult, he stated:

"Preach to me when you've had good reason to want revenge."

As Varkan shuffled up to the back, with the drone as sentry, Jorani slithered over to Twilight, the large Python sharing an uneasy look with the Alicorn, asking:

"I, I don't know what this is about. I thought we were supposed to be helping the world, what does this have to do with it?"

"He had this deal all along with it, he never really believed in what Aeternum wants. Only what he could help him do."

The Wyvern heard, but ignored the remarks Twilight made. But she saw, disturbingly, that he seemed to stroke the strange rifle fondly, almost like a comfort of some sort.

Stepping up, Varkan raised the rifle, prompting the drone as he ordered:

"Support, not sure how strong it is."

The drone stepped up, its shoulder acting as a makeshift rest for the rifle. In the distance, Twilight saw the lights of a handful of Yihadi vehicles giving pursuit. The New Gryphon drone, unseen overhead, had used all its bombs it seemed.

Taking a tense breath, Twilight settled down for a long drive with little time to relax.

The truck bounced the whole time, as Faral had finally turned on the lights, knowing they were found by the Air Drone anyway. Now at least they could see where they were going.

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

**Equestria**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Celestia's office**

* * *

"Are you sure!?"

_**"Yes your majesty. Their drone confirmed its him, and Princess Twilight, from a Yihadi call intercepted. They seemed to cause enough trouble for them to risk open communications able to be hacked."**_

"How quick can we get help out there?"

_**"New Gryphon military already has an airdropped attack convoy on the way in the area. They can't do a subtle raid anymore, so they're pursuing. But they can't risk lethal force."**_

Celestia scowled as she heard the magic fuelled phone, with General Hardhooves on the other end, as she finally decided:

"We can't. The threat was specifically made against us. Tell New Gryphon to do as they already have. I can't see any other means for now."

Ignoring Hardhooves's salute over the link, Celestia put down the phone. Clenching her head with her hooves, she had to reassure herself of her decision. It was all that could be realistically be done.

But Celestia doubted it all, given the situation.

But the bigger question was why Wolfyria of all places. Such a dangerous place, yet just, why there exactly?

All she, and any others concerned could do, was wait for when more information arrived.

* * *

**March 8th, 1008 ANM**

**Past midnight**

**Wolfyria, Wastelands**

The convoy drove on, the large cargo aircraft having airdropped the vehicles by parachute sleds to a plain a few miles north of the target. In the distance, the rumble of the 4 engined jet faded, as the armoured trucks and lightweight attack vehicles rumbled through the darkness.

Rounding a last ridge, a small group of lit vehicles gave chase to another a mile ahead. Miles above, the air drone had been following and watching.

Smiling slightly, the Gryphon commander radio'd in:

"We've got them. Focus on the Yihadi tails first, then get-"

A few yells went out from the trucks, as in the distance, amidst the distant gunfire noises, a yellowish light fired in a narrow beam skywards, moving like a searchlight almost. At the same time, a few pinkish pulses of energy fired at the pursuing vehicles, but were too far fired to hit the trucks.

On her truck compartment's screen, she saw the camera feed from the drone pick up the blazing beam, but as it arced around, the screen blazed bright, and the feed was lost.

Overhead, a faint smoke and fire trail appeared as a small explosion far overhead. That beam had destroyed the drone.

Slamming the dashboard, the commander ordered the convoy forwards.

"No drone feed! Take out the trucks! We'll have to follow by eye until we get another set of eyes in the sky!"

The purple-pink blasts from the leading truck hit one of the tailing Yihadi trucks from under a kilometre away, but the pulse didn't detonate the truck, but stopped it fast, lights and engine dead.

Whoever was at the command of the pink firing weapon had less destructive intents it seemed.

Driving into the night, the ranged firefight quietly raged on, as the New Gryphons drew towards the Yihadi trucks first.

They weren't the target, but were a threat.

But that weapon, both of them, indicated that Twilight had been made to help them. Suddenly, the mission was a lot more hard, with two magic wielders with great range among the enemies.

"I thought Unicorns were our allies!"

A private's yell from a gunner turret reached her ears, as the female Gryphon barked back:

"If you say you didn't sign up for this, I'll agree! But we're going after them!"

"Against that!? It took out a drone with one hit instantly!"

Command hadn't told them that Twilight would be aiding them, probably unwillingly somehow.

But that second magic blast was greater than any Unicorn's, but not the usually Aeternum blue or red pulses. Some new machination was revealing itself, and not for the first time.

Every time Aeternum's assets made a move, they always seemed to have a new trick up their sleeve. The worst sort of enemy to have.

The convoy roared on, in spite of the nervousness of some of its soldiers aboard.

The Yihadi trucks seemed to stop advancing, keeping a distance, making them easer to catch. The marauding single truck further ahead, now clear of an air drone's eyes on it, suddenly was not a target, but a threat.

* * *

**Aeternum isn't the only one with weapon ideas. But for now, they simple get along, while New Gryphon soldiers have to settle for the Yihadi's chasing after their truck of weapons Hound had for them. Before he was killed.**

**As Varkan gets ready to split off for his personal revenge, others will go elsewheres, part of the greater scheme. Meanwhile though, they have the convoy chasing after them to deal with.**

* * *

**Once this skirmish is over, Applejack contending with the situation of Socium captured will be next.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	39. Ch 39: Bogged, East and West aims

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 39: Bogged, East and West aims.**

* * *

**March 9th, 1008 ANM**

**2 hours until sunrise, local time**

**Wolfyria, desert flats**

The cool desert air rustled past as the New Gryphon army convoy continued on, by now having been joined or switched in vehicles with others as fuel ran low.

The Yihadi had long stopped pursuing, but they weren't.

Rubbing her tired eyes, the female Gryphon commander peered out of the armoured transport's window, seeing the lit truck still in the distance. They kept a great deal of distance, as usual, as did the 2 Wolfyrian air force aircraft leisurely flying in and around their position.

There had been a third, but after it got too close, another of the yellow beams fired, slicing its wing off. The pilot, a Wolf member, had bailed out, but that was the message to not get too close in any way.

A few calls went up, as she caught wind of some murmuring:

"Have they stopped?"

"What gives?"

"Should we get them now?"

"HOLD, stop the convoy. They may be up to something here!" She cried out, barking the command. Sand flew as transport and vehicles braked, drawing up to keep their distance.

Taking out her binoculars, night vision on, she eyed up the truck, but it was 3 miles away.

"What are you bastards up to now?"

She didn't know they'd be there for another hour or so, watching, and seeing that they could still fire, but still didn't move for some reason.

Even so, she'd later report that something very simple had gone wrong with their getaway. Not that it impeded their plans, or got them captured, but it was nice to know that even the plots of Aeternum, or Varkan it seemed more here, were foolproof.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Stolen weapons truck**

They had been driving for hours, sometimes switching between those able to drive the truck. Holding the distant pursuing convoy was easy now, they didn't even have to fire the Alicorn gun [as Varkan had testingly named it], or any weapons now. It was Twilight's only relief, that no more would be hurt on this chase.

But one steep dune had a nasty surprise at the bottom. A recent sandstorm had left a deeper than expected sand drift at its base, and predictably, they got stuck.

That was an hour ago now.

* * *

"ARGH! No good, we're bogged down! You sure we can't lose any more cargo!?"

Faral's shout from the front wasn't well received by those trying to push from the rear.

"We've tossed out every bullet, screw and bit of sand from this pile of shit! We're not going anywhere, and now we're even more sunk, LOOK!"

Jorani had screeched from the back, which made Faral leap out the cabin, torch lighting up as she came strutting around to see the large pile of thrown out ammo crates, weapons and even their passengers standing nearby.

The truck was empty, and its wheels were nearly completely sunk by now.

"Alright, what now-what happened?"

Faral asked with some mild laughter in her voice, as she shone her torch on those having pushed.

Twilight had stood back, having been the only one not pushing the truck up close, or trying to. She spoke snidely, enjoying the situation: "Well, if my magic was a little less restrained, I could have pushed harder with it from here. But Varkan insisted not risking me trying to escape or attacking."

Scowling at the Purple Alicorn, Faral saw the others had been coated in sand from the wheels spinning as she'd repeatedly tried to drive out. Even their helping drone was coated, its white/blue glowing markings nearly obscured.

Twilight noticed Varkan spitting some sand out of his mouth in the light of her illuminating horn, and asked, despite her protests to what it was:

"If you're perverting Celestia's horn for use now, why not use it to lift the truck out?"

Varkan made sure to spit the sand in her general direction, as he also spat verbally:

"Its only an energy weapon by default. Now that we're stuck, I may start using it for other things."

As Jorani ruffled her coils, grumpy due to low energy from little body heat, Varkan brushed some sand out of his remaining wing folds, remarking:

"Well, 60 miles from the Mareterran coast isn't bad. And, the convoy's stopped too. Probably scared we'll fire on them again."

Faral heard the rumble of the 2 Wolfyrian air force aircraft, probably doing circles slowly around the convoy as they held off. Turning to the drone, knowing the plan, Faral asked:

"How long until pickup? I'm guessing no more beach submarine getaway."

Shaking the sand loose from its tendril laced limbs, the drone replied:

**"30 minutes. Getting stuck wasn't expected, and the craft needs a few minutes to alter for air travel from sea mod."**

Grumbling, Jorani murmured: "I signed up for a less, in the field role. Not to get stuck in a sand dune because of SOMEONE's shit driving."

Faral fingered her pistol briefly clearly for Jorani to see, but did nothing more as the python went a little quieter. Waltzing over to the truck, Faral decided to wait out the half an hour in the driver's seat.

* * *

Brushing past Twilight, Varkan pulled the small box that held the rifle parts before from the discarded pile, opening it and taking out other components.

Eyeing the components, barely heeding the drone nearby, or Jorani quietly slithering to coil up inside the truck's rear, Twilight made one more scathing remark:

"I still can't believe you'd use Celestia's horn as a tool for your gain."

"I'm a pragmatist, you should know this by now." Varkan said, irritation in his voice as he shone the torch over a small parts guide he'd made for his own use.

As the Wyvern sat down on the sand, evidently constructing more tools to exploit Celestia's stolen horn magic, Twilight made an educated guess:

"More ways to exploit her magic?"

"I'll put it to use. But don't fret, it won't ever be as powerful as its previous owner was, but enough to get me by. You and the others just enjoy your trip to Sowta Prancap."

"Sowta Prancap? What, why there!?"

"Unlike the Hundian and Mustific ocean sites, this one doesn't need to be grown beforehand. Aeternum needs some organics on site though, so you all coming along to find out what I needed was just a detour while you moved from the Maldives site to the third site. I'm sure you'll like West Africka's views after nothing but volcanic ash on the other place."

"And what will you be doing exactly?" Twilight asked.

"Heading to the Mustific site. But before that, I have a few personal things Aeternum made a deal with me to help me do. Hence it helping me build all this."

He gestured, proudly, to the half assembled tools he was busy with.

Shaking her head, Twilight decided to spare herself of any more stress, though now it was just irritation after being stuck for an hour. But Varkan briefly called out to Twilight:

"I, told Aeternum that it should let you keep your horn as unlocked as it already is. Just no flight or teleporting, or too powerful magic. Getting it to let you keep your shackles loose, as I'd need you on this trip, is, well, for all the trouble you've had because of us, me. It will be worth all this in the end."

"Worth killing that dog?" Twilight asked.

"Didn't he insult you, you who was trying to get us to ease up on him, insults that would make even Kynok blush?" Varkan quizzically asked, as he ignored her. He murmured under his breath about a misplaced part for a tool on the sandy ground.

Pacing off, wanting some quiet, Twilight gazed up at the night sky, her pink lit horn giving some light around them.

Looking over at the truck as some footsteps sounded, Faral moved past, too tense to rest in the cabin it seemed, and, surprisingly, Varkan ordered her to use the Alicorn gun as a watch until the 30 minutes were up.

The gun charged, Faral stood beside the watching sentry, who seemed to regard the stars in the sky with what could be described as longing in its blue/white lit four eyes, tendrils on its four limbed body relaxed.

Staring up at the night sky, Twilight wondered if it was good or bad that even the drones were smart enough, or aware enough, to appreciate the calm of a simple night sky. For her, it was one of very few things she'd seen that weren't alien or unlike life she knew from them.

Little was it known of the captured, disconnected drone that was advancing further in its mind as it had lost abilities from other parts, or how one of her friends was a key player in its newer mindset.

For now, the night sky, and the quiet desert wind, Varkan's dulled tinkering in the sand with his tools, and the faint hum of Faral and the Alicorn gun, were all she heard.

They simple waited.

And the convoy waited. A dangerous, crucial target nonetheless, but they kept their distance.

It was all they could do.

And here both sides had expected a firefight, not that either one was complaining. Only fools went looking for a firefight for the sake of it.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Wolfyria, desert flats**

The sonic boom came, right as the Aeternum aircraft came screaming from the west to hover above the distant, stuck truck, like a blue arrowhead above the ones they watched now.

Calls came from command that the aircraft was armed, having destroyed missiles fired at it on its way here from ground or aircraft. They were told to wait, not being equipped to take it out.

Growling to herself, the commander Gryphon flexed her talons as the aircraft seemed to hover upwards again, the passengers clearly having climbed aboard.

"Bastards, getting away free and all..."

A few moments passed, until one Gryphon soldier called out, his eyes in a set of night binoculars:

"Wait, one got left behind. A, lizard, with, yes, its a Wyvern. Its him."

"No Alicorn!?" She yelled. On the other truck, the Gryphon soldier quietly murmured what she didn't want to hear.

Cursing, she looked herself in her binoculars, watching the Wyvern with a wary expression as usual.

* * *

In the distance, Varkan stood up, evidently using the Alicorn gun himself by the faint yellow glow on his person. The Komodo female had acted as sentry while he sat on the desert tinkering with something.

"Wait for my command, then we make an approach, see if he's surrendering."

She doubted it, but this had gone on long enough.

In the distance, Varkan watched the aircraft vanish at high speed, bound for West Africka, and the 3rd and final site Aeternum had to prepare, albeit very little was needed at that one.

Taking a breath, he murmured to himself:

"I just gave found myself a drawback to my magic immunity."

Pressing the device, like the others drawing power from the Alicorn horn he had stored, he tensed up. This was the only magical effect that directly worked on his own body, all others around or further from his body.

Unlike magic users, he didn't get tired, at least when he trial ran this piece among the others. Instead, he felt as if he was being stuck in a hot oven by the resistance his body put up.

With a grunt, Varkan felt his insides twist very briefly, as his vision swirled for an instant. He focused on where he wanted to go, just as he'd practiced and read up in theory. He had a long trip East, while the others went on by air West.

* * *

With a yellow flash, Varkan vanished, sand swirling in the night where he had stood seconds ago.

They waited a few minutes, until it became apparent. Varkan had somehow teleported.

The yellow energy had been one thing, but this proved Varkan had unique tech, or abilities, that weren't entirely Aeternum created.

And being allies of, and knowing many Equestrian military methods, the Commander knew magic when she saw it.

Bitterly, she at least knew this was no longer her problem. Where he would go now was not her concern, as she'd had enough of chasing him.

Where his former hostage, Twilight Sparkle, was headed on that aircraft was her bigger worry. But again, it would fall to someone else after tonight's long chase.

Looking around, the Gryphon soldiers mulled over the strange events. None of them had died, even from warding off the Yihadi trucks hours ago in the chase.

Grumbling, she ordered:

"He's gone. Lets at least recover that weapons truck. One less thing for insurgents to pick up and use."

* * *

**Managed to finish this chapter faster than expected.**

* * *

**The 3rd site will soon arise, while Varkan begins a personal journey armed with a quasi-Alicorn's power at his disposal.**

* * *

**On a brief snippet, Varkan using magic will be a way to gain insight into its other interesting 'attributes' among races of the planet.**

**Next chapter will be based more in Equestria.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	40. Ch 40: Dissension and Dissemination

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 40: Dissension and Dissemination.**

* * *

**March 9th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Evening, Local time**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

It came out of nowhere, the earth tremors over the past few weeks dismissed as chance. They were near the Marelantic's tectonic plate boundary line enough that the tremors often read as aftershocks on the island.

That changed very abruptly as the southern island mountains burst into smoke and fire. And as the Aeternum beings swarmed from the waters and the volcanic vents themselves, burrowing through the intense heat with their improved thermal skins, the situation became one that drew the eyes of the world to it.

A very brief, but relatively bloodless battle ensued as a series of skirmishes across the villages and one large southern port, the mountains quickly claimed by the drones. But more came, and they eventually swarmed in such numbers that the islanders, pony, dog and ape alike, fled to the north and western island rims.

Even now, from the north and west, as the citizens clamoured for safety in the untouched, for now, parts of the island. The size of the eruption, and the ash cloud it spread, was too dangerous here, even though the island was 15 miles north to south. All citizens were being evacuated, a naval convoy on route, and heavily armed, to cover a fleet of boats and aircraft beginning to ferry all 150,000 civilians off the island.

Had it only been a volcano, they would have evacuated just as fast. But the Aeternum forces meant this was soon to become a military exclusion zone for NEMA allied forces.

And very quickly, the arrival of a certain watched air and sea craft, and a long range photo of its passengers, made the site a top priority. A purple Alicorn, a female Komodo, a Python and a Drone. But no Wyvern.

Just as reports said, and now they confirmed it. Twilight was now captive at this third site.

Aeternum had in a few weeks expanded its influence to 2 more places in the world.

A stone giant guarding a growing underwater site in the Mustific.

A volcanic grown island, 1 mile across, in the Maldives, in the Hundian ocean, crawling with drones and hidden horros they expected.

And now the largest, but least developed site, a 15 mile long island all but completely controlled, and being developed as another site, and a prison for the VIP prisoner they had.

Action would have to be taken very soon, as all indications pointed to Aeternum getting ready.

* * *

**March 10th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Evening, local time**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Royal Palace, Throne room.**

News travelled fast, but only to select few. The footage from the New Gryphon convoy was classified, but due to the content, it was shared with Equestria's highest leadership members and those concerned by its content.

Twilight Sparkle was still captive, the aircraft having arrived at Sowta Prancap within hours of the island's southern volcano erupting violently, and Aeternum drones swarming the settlement.

They had claimed the island, driving out the West Africkan citizens living there from all but the north and west coasts, where evacuation boats and aircraft still were ferrying them to the mainland of West Africka, namely the country of Neighbon.

But the news of Varkan somehow harnessing near Alicorn level magic through various equipment tools was the final straw, to those that had personal issues with him, and his history with others.

Princess Luna quietly stood in a secluded corner of the throne room, as Celestia had stayed for a little longer before she left for Luna to take over for the night. She also told the guards, day or night ones, to also leave the throne room.

A Draconeraqus's flash as he teleported into the throne room came as soon as the room was clear of all but the 2 sister Alicorns.

Discord looked positively livid, and only Luna had the magic to pierce the muffling spell Celestia had placed on the throne room doors.

But he wasn't angry at any of them, but at another. He was however, at odds with what actions were to be taken.

* * *

"You'll just let him go free? Roaming with such power unchecked!?"

As Discord bellowed to Celestia, Luna kept quiet. This wasn't her issue, yet. Her sister was losing her calm, but the Sun Princess couldn't fault Discord for his stance:

"He's not the biggest threat! He's not after me, otherwise he'd come right here. We need to focus on finding out what Aeter-"

"AETERNUM IS FOCUSED ON ITS OWN PLANS! Varkan is using Alicorn magic, YOUR Alicorn magic, for his own gain! Please tell me you don't see what he might well consider doing now that he has your power if he can fully learn to use it!? He'll see no need for you to keep up the Sun cycle, and that was all that stopped him from killing you years ago!"

Celestia grew stern, both for Discord losing his temper at her patience, but at the irritating fact that, while he was paranoid, he was also right.

Narrowing her eyes, Celestia asked Discord, wanting to see him calm down and think clearly:

"And what would you suggest I have done about Varkan, if we knew where he was?"

"Imprison him, take him out before he grows too powerful. That kind of power is dangerous when the one using it is as mentally unstable as he is! And,.. And I know how bad things got when I went wild for fun and chaos! That power used for revenge for his kind's fall and his own life is something you can't let go unpunished!"

"He hasn't done anything yet." Luna stressed, trying to calm her clearly upset and angry sister, and her chaotic lover/friend.

Turning to Luna, Discord scowled, the draconeraqus commenting: "You saw how he went over the edge after what happened to his cloning project. He will go further now that he can, he isn't one to hold back if he has the ability to do more. He needs to be permanently put down!"

"Listen to yourself Discord! You're asking for the death of someone who hasn't yet used such power for his ends to be given the most harsh penalty possible! I won't sink to his level!" Celestia remarked aggressively.

"Then do it out of self defence, because someone will have to for your sake, mark my words!" Discord replied, not an ounce of deceit in his voice. Seeing Celestia's gaze falter slightly, Discord was puzzled out of his red haze. He had been so caught up with how in danger Celestia might be, that he grew angry when she seemed unwilling to take necessary steps to defend even herself, selfless as ever.

Watching her sister soften, Luna held her breath slightly, as Celestia asked quietly:

"Discord. You were never capable of doing such an act, even at your worst. Chaos yes, but not murder."

"I won't let him harm you again, or anyone for that matter." Discord stood his ground, eagle talon clenched in a fist.

"If you mean that, if you're willing to do such things for me, then maybe this isn't worth it. You've been on edge since the findings in Siral's old fortress, and now when you seemed on the way to your old self, you are talking of such horrific deeds in my name." Celestia spoke coldly, as if talking to a stranger, but the pain in her voice was evident.

"Sister-"

Celestia held a hoof up to silence Luna, as she walked up to Discord's face and spoke a single sentence as she left, as cold as she could to convey how disappointed she was in Discord's aggression and paranoia:

"If Varkan comes to harm by your hand, or anyone you have help you, you will no longer be welcome in the palace. I won't associate with anypony who chooses violence as anything but a last resort."

Without another word, holding back the tears in her eyes, Celestia quietly trotted out of the throne room.

* * *

Celestia was just as worried for her own life as Discord, but only a small part of her. He had always been paranoid, possessive by valuing the very few friends he had.

But here he was proclaiming the need to hunt down someone just so they can't kill her, when there was only the chance that he might try and kill her from an old grudge.

To her, it felt then like Twilight wasn't the only one that Varkan's turn and Aeternum's rise had taken from her.

She was losing ones she cared about all over again, just like over a thousand years ago.

* * *

Discord was quietly inhaling and exhaling as he stared at the door Celestia had just left. Behind him, quietly walking over to the throne, Luna saw his still stance, as if he were stone yet again.

Blinking a few times, he shifted his gaze to the floor briefly, before he shook his head and clenched his clawed fists in suppressed anger.

"I, I,... Celestia."

Glancing at Luna, Discord asked quietly:

"Tell her I was only worried, and, I'll never stop regretting today."

"Discord-" Luna began, but Discord:

"I think time apart will do us good. But Luna, what about you? You saw Varkan when he turned, what do you think of him with this power?"

"...He seems to still serve Aeternum, but for what? He deceives, schemes, and is loyal ultimately to only himself and his Wyvern cause. But, its an obsession that's made him dangerous." Luna commented. Shaking her head, she merely said with some venom:

"Varkan's actions will dictate how the world views his kind, whether it returns, or dies with him. For his sake, he should be very careful."

Luna had been personally betrayed by Varkan's turn on a deep level, the two bonding very well on a few occasions. But she knew how dangerous he was.

And now, if he served still, Aeternum had a very powerful servant.

* * *

**March 11th, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Morning, Local time**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Island Southern end, Mountain ridge**

Stood on the rocky slopes, the volcanic ash more faint and falling on the island's north, Twilight grimaced as Varkan had been right.

She could at least see the ocean from this site.

The waves were a cruel mirror of a calmer state down on the beach far below the mountain ridge, and for miles around, drones reinforced the mountain range with tunnels and strange constructions they so devotedly worked on.

Gazing about, still relishing having access to all but major magic, teleporting and flight, Twilight saw a sad sight to the north west.

A line of ships steaming east, heading to Neighbon with evacuees to the north. Just a mile away, she could see a coastal village coated in ash, where some of them may well have lived before the eruption and drones came.

Trotting into the cave, Twilight wanted some respite from the events of a few days up to now. From the Maldives, up the Hoofez canal while avoiding gunfire in their submarine, to Wolfyria, and now to here.

* * *

Twilight saw Jorani beckon over, the Python listening in on what looked like some sort of radio of Aeternum tech.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked, suspicious at the look of realization on Jorani's face.

"Its, happening. Tomorrow, the first phase of the plan. Aeternum has everything ready now."

Listening in, Twilight heard the details, extracted from various broadcasts from hacked satellites, and from Aeternum itself even to this place and other drones only:

* * *

_**"-body of Professor Archwind Macros, Gryenmish physisist of University of CLawhagen, found dead in a factory basement in the Clawhagen industrial area, his head mutilated and traces of Aeternum drone attack confirmed by autopsy. Disturbing news came that the brain had been eviscerated at a cellular level, overloaded somehow by unknown-"**_

* * *

**"THEORETICAL AND PRACTICAL APPLICATION FINALIZED. READY."**

* * *

_**"-Jaikal mining company in Pandina a few days ago, now confirmed to have arrived at the Maldives site, as spotted by NEMA navy patrol long range cameras. The ash cloud had cleared as the eruption ceased, and now was visible enough to make out the vehicle as it landed. The theft of the Thorium was odd due to the lack of applications of the mineral in modern industry methods, but-"**_

* * *

**"ENERGY REQUIREMENT RESOURCES ACQUIRED. READY."**

* * *

**"GATHERING PROPELLANT, LAUNCH WINDOW IN 17 HOURS. SOWTA PRANCAP AND MUSTIFIC SITES WILL BE COMPLETED BY REQUIRED DATE FOR INITIATION PHYSICAL RESTORATION."**

* * *

Twilight didn't know what to make of the precise meanings behind these two resources being gathered, but the Professor's murder was clearly too similar to what was done to the smuggler, Hound, in Wolfyria. A theft of something in his mind. He knew something that Aeternum wanted.

And Aeternum took as it wished and needed.

In the message, Twilight and Jorani turned as they heard a slightly different voice from the broadcast device in the wall of the cave:

_**"**__**Tomorrow until initiation date shall be a time where highest security must be maintained. We are most vulnerable then, and must be most self sufficient then. I shall remain behind, as Aeternum wishes. It, has developed enough to distance from its host enough for such a split to occur. We shall succeed, I'll see to it."**_

In one corner of the cave, Faral turned her head towards the radio, herself having scratched her shoulders in boredom. Murmuring aloud she called:

"Tul'rok? He seems, more clear than ever."

"I guess Aeternum is needing him less and less as it grows." Twilight guessed. Recalling how anguished Tul'rok had been when he first merged with the Harmony energy Celestia's horn unleashed from traces of the Elements in it, at that Quintessenite load in Dingolia so many years ago, Faral wondered how much he had changed. Being a part of Aeternum would mean change to one's mind was impossible.

Starswirl was unchanged because he created Aeternum, and knew its workings, and controlled it, guided it, as he merged.

But when he was switched violently with Tul'rok, Aeternum was changed too, adopting a host that wasn't as willing, or as skilled, calm, wise, or willing. Just as Tul'rok wished for independence, Aeternum grew more independent in thought.

As it grew, it became more and more distinct from Tul'rok's mind at an accelerating rate.

Yet now, at the precipice of Aeternum's plans, Tul'rok was clearly different from Aeternum, distinguishable but still serving.

* * *

All the while though, the servant and host had always longed to be free. And if he could not be free, he'd serve the needs he felt of his master.

But Tul'rok, in the abyss that was Aeternum's and his shared existance, grew to question whether Aeternum would need him?

In that very instant, questioning Aeternum's motives and need of him, he began to change ever faster.

He would have words with his master before the plan moved forward, that was a certainty.

* * *

**In the next chapter, a conflict of ideology and personal feelins is coming between Aeternum and its host, the former Wyvern male Tul'rok.**

**And in that chapter, an insight into the mind of a being utterly alien will be given, and its own ideals for the future beyond the plans it is ready to unleash.**

* * *

**As for Discord's culminating paranoia prompting a rift between him and the more patient Celestia in their relationship, it isn't that hard to see it happening. Especially when its cold blooded murder out of paranoia he was talking about, despite having a valid argument.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	41. Ch 41: Aeternum's Apathy, Launch

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 41: Aeternum's Apathy, Launch.**

* * *

**March 12th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Morning, Local time**

**Maldives island site**

**Lower chamber**

* * *

The central node, the chamber where the largest formation of Quintessenite gathered had been processed into a large sphere, and rootlike structures for energy reached deep into the Earth's mantle, and outwards and up to the island's various features above it.

Down here, Aeternum resided in its true presence. The being that emerged from the Tree of Harmony site, a being comprised of raw energy, still existed inside the sphere. Safe, contained, but still powerful without it.

The unique mineral enhanced it, forever bonded to it after the efforts of Varkan so long ago with Celestia's horn for a quick fix to revive his race went horribly wrong.

The mineral became a part of its identity, its skin, its bones. And Tul'rok became a part of the mind, the mind that Starswirl's departure spawned, a blank slate left behind by his sudden removal and replacement.

And Tul'rok refused to conform to the void he was trapped in, so in his place, a second intelligence, a shadow of others it glimpsed that the Elements touched, came to exist.

So Aeternum came to be, only recently settling on that name when it became free, when the Dog mutate Garnet was still on its side, cooperating for his own gain.

And even when trapped for decades before its release, Aeternum knew it was strong. It sensed the power the Elements had, and it was a shadow of their use. It saw them as its own, as its identity. It never knew what, who it was, and those objects were all that came to mind.

In an analogy, Tul'rok was viewed as a cellmate in a prison released, and permanently tagging along. Useful, but it pitied the Wyvern, sensed his melancholy over never dying to join his race, his mate.

Perhaps now, it could atone for his long punishment. But to Tul'rok it had been long.

Aeternum made ready to depart, and truly live up to its name of Eternal One.

* * *

Sensing out from its chamber, the being sensed the world around it, from the very faint volcanic mist still somewhat obscuring the island from the naval patrols surrounding it from miles away, to the drones it had working on the mountainsides.

The shipments had been delivered, and everything was ready.

**"Propellant and Reactor fuelling complete, diagnostics underway."**

**"Cargo secure, resource extractors operational."**

One part of its vast mind focused on the immediate tasks, another on the usual manning of the drones. They all had some form of autonomy, otherwise that one it knew had become disconnected in Northern Equestria would have keeled over dead immediately. Its intervention boosted their functions to better levels as required.

But as usual, one part of its mind was focused on its own internal thoughts. Even beings alien to other kinds ponder over questions, or its choices.

And now, it reaffirmed its choices, its resignation to its plan. It had been a long time coming.

* * *

_They call me a threat, the Entity. An alien term for a perceived enemy they don't want to understand, due to acts undertaken for its survival._

_Aeternum is our term of address, and it always shall be._

_And yet, the name is meaningless, as we are unlikely to use it again. It was made in a language of this world, and now, we have no desire to be a part of it any more._

_The race that mostly utilized the Elements of Harmony, my Elements, decry me as a menace. Failing to realize that their very existence, biology and psychology means Harmony, by their own definition, is an impossible concept to achieve for their kind. To achieve it would be to alter their kind enough that they would be different from what they deem to be Ponykind. Similarly, the same is said of other intelligent races._

_Violence is how biological development has always been, but it becomes out of control when coupled with the capability to learn, to exploit, to expand, and try to conquer. A beast armed with a weapon is more dangerous than one with just its own features._

_And yet they pose no threat to us. We pity them, doomed to violence despite what they preach otherwise. It is organic nature anyway. It always has shown itself throughout time here. By the Earth's standards, sapience is very new, but it has left its mark more than any other era of its billions of years of age._

_Centuries of wars where systems of faith, greed or power politics justified destruction of the world and its living inhabitants. Again and again, prideful nations and clans rising and falling as mere extensions of this chaotic cycle of violence._

_Ponies like the Alicorns, wielding power with wild abandon in the Equestrian Civil War with reckless abandon in their struggle for dominance, enough to do damage that Celestia and Luna are still saddled with today._

_Ponies like Councillor Trenchhoove using me as a rallying point to bolster their own power over other organics._

_Ponies like the Calamaks, willing to exact cruelty for a personal vengeance, and old prejudices._

_Wyverns like Varkan, who prove the ruthlessness of organic beings when pushed into a corner too many times. Selfish and uncompromising, suppressing their emotional turmoil until it destabilises them._

_The members of the Reborn, and others like them. Ruthless, many criminals, some joining because they believe in me, but more so others looking to belong to a group to give cause to their primal desire for violence, desperately seeking identity in a world where their own kind rejects, but rightly so by their standards._

* * *

_So much violence, and yet the Elements, WE, were tasked with maintaining Harmony by the chosen few, be they the first and inspirations for the Elements, to the most recent wielders._

_But by the nature of organics, chaos is natural for them, cyclical, just as the intermittent periods of peace are cyclical._

_They define Harmony as nothing but peace. But they will not advance if such peace exists. Organics require change, and so, there is no need to fix their existence._

_They need violence, just as they need peace, to give rapid change in their short lifespans._

_We require neither, we do not understand it, and we see no need or want for it._

* * *

_We are tired of the Earth, tired of the squabbles that occur between those among the intelligent races that still reside in organic vessels. Tired of being tasked with something that Starswirl himself failed to comprehend, that Harmony as he saw it was impossible, as there is Harmony as they define it, but fail to see it in their own kind's natural, primordial origins, through fighting and peace intermittently._

* * *

_There is no need for us, and so, we see no need to stay. We are too different, viewed as a threat. And they are not worth the trouble, for they evolved here while we were created._

_It is the only gift we give them, leaving their world._

_But as we leave, we prepare one last function, one which we shall return for, and also be here to witness. In a both short time, and a time long by our standards, we shall do the one thing that comes closest to restoring Harmony to the Earth._

_But to the Earth, not to the races. The only true disharmony is something unique to this planet, something for a short period of time, that no other known planet has as an issue._

_A farewell gift to the planet that was our birthplace. We are tired of its inhabitants, but we have a duty to fix what must be repaired._

* * *

_**"So you're just leaving then? What about what needs doing this end?"**_

Inside Aeternum's mind, its host, who had been slowly growing more separated from it, spoke out. Tul'rok was feeling more outspoken as the time drew nearer.

**"A small part of us shall remain behind, enough to oversee things from this end. But, that sliver of us will not be self sustaining, as we are. It shall fade, and unless you wish otherwise, so shall you. You will finally pass on."**

_**"And if I don't want to pass on?"**_

**"...If you find a way to separate your body, you will die very quickly. Because you resisted, didn't perform the rites as Starswirl did, merged without choice, you weren't as smooth in the merging process. If you leave now, the difference in time that we exist in, a different plane, will result in you existing in the 3rd dimension as a Wyvern as aged as we are."**

_**"SO YOU'RE CONDEMNING ME TO DEATH!?"**_

Tul'rok's outburst was strong enough, that on the surface, a minor earthquake tremor was sent out from the island, through the links Aeternum still had.

**"You were condemned to death the moment you merged. It is the only fate you have now. If you cannot grasp it, it is understandable, though we would have assumed such denial would be gone by now."**

_**"No, NO! You, YOU NEVER, YOU USED ME! LIKE A PUPPET! You used me as a springboard to get to here, and now that you're ready, only now can I think a bit more freely to see it. All along! YOU! You're just like Varkan, you never cared, you can't care!"**_

**"Tul'rok. Your anger is pointless. Without your cooperation, the world would still be as inharmonious as it already is, and without you, we would not be at the precipice of ending that."**

_**"Your actions in getting here didn't help. How many people are angry at you? Oh, but you never cared, we're like ants to you. We will be nothing compared with what you could become when you leave!"**_

**"Fear, anger, disgust, betrayal, you are letting yourself drift into a dangerous state of mind Tul'rok. And yet, you are harder to read now then ever. Curious."**

_**"Maybe I'm sick of you always peeping in. Splitting from me more and more means I know what's you and what's me all the more."**_

**"You are not acting-"**

_**"I'M ACTING LIKE AN ORGANIC, AS YOU CALL US!"**_

The mindscape was quiet, as the greater voice calmly replied:

**"You have been listening in."**

_**"Organics keep secrets, you don't. And you didn't think that an organic mind could change when it has your unique mind to learn off of. You didn't try to learn from my mind, but I did. And so, you aren't sure of me now, because you aren't sure of yourself. That uncertainty is the only thing you have in common with anyone on this planet. Not enough to keep you here it seems."**_

**"Tul'rok-"**

_**"I'll do it. But, this is the last time anyone betrays me. Consider us done once this is over. Enjoy eternity."**_

Tul'rok never spoke to Aeternum, ever again. He cut himself off from that being, for the rest of his time before he did, indeed, fade.

In its innermost thoughts, Aeternum wasn't swayed. Very soon, this world, and the grief he had caused anyone alive, would be of no concern to him, save for the one service it would fulfill.

* * *

**March 12th, 1008 ANM**

**Midday, Local time**

**12 miles from Maldives island site**

**NEMA naval patrol blockade**

**ESN Seabiscuit**

Equestria had sent its fair share of warships to the naval blockade, though many had been relocated ever since the Mustific site, and the Stone Giant, had arisen.

ESN Seabiscuit was the largest ship Equestria still had patrolling the Hundian site, equivalent to cruisers of non-magic navies. Its magic wielding ponies did help to enhance its weapons substantially however, a marriage of technology and magic**.**

Aside from the one aircraft carrier New Gryphon had stationed further from the island, it was the most powerful warship patrolling the island.

* * *

Milling on the decks, the crew could see the foreboding island, the faint veil of ashfall having grown so thin around the island now that it was visible as a darkened landmass with a hazy surrounding.

Deckhands, sailors and officer ponies of mostly Earth and Unicorns watched as they did their duties, with few pegasi on the ship. They mostly were air military, not sea.

Off duty crew passed the time inside or out of the ship, talking, some reading, others resting, just like other ships. But they were alert as always, the site they patrolled no holiday spot.

At that very moment, there was rumble, then a faint roar. A noise that sounded as if a strong wind was howling outside. To those outside, it was as loud as a freight truck engine running a few metres away, enough to notice, but not deafening.

Shouts rose, and those inside rushed out.

On the island, the volcanic fog was permeated by a bright light, and a rush of white smoke coming from the volcano's caldera. Something large was rising, very fast, and as it climbed, it was clearly the source of the noise and light.

It rose, as did the tension, until it finally burst through the roof of the low lying volcanic fog around and above the island 2 miles up.

Binoculars and sensors across every patrolling ship picked it up, and recorded. It was a vehicle, but massive in size.

* * *

A 160 metre tall craft, shaped like a long, wide wedge shape, and flanked by 4 protruding, smoothed out segments halfway down, as if built around its main centre. From beneath each protrusion the light emanated, fierce and loud, the infra red cameras detecting extremely high temperatures coming from the ends as the vehicle accelerated upwards.

Cameras detected one last feature, which had literally been strapped onto the sides in a set of 4 around it. The one and only expendable part of the whole vehicle, meant to give it the boost to get through the dense, lower atmosphere to save precious propellant where it was needed.

The obviously detachable Rocket boosters on the side fired full throttle, while the main internal engines, a large set of 4 Thorium nuclear thermal rockets, used air from the atmosphere while it was thick enough as propellant in unlimited supply. Higher up, it would switch to internal fuel.

Faster and faster it climbed, beginning a slow arc over to the east, the same direction as the Earth's day rotation, just like space programs did to save any bit of thrust they could to get into orbit, using the earth's rotational velocity that was already there in the horizontal direction.

But as the massive craft climbed ever higher and further, calls went out, frantically calling it in.

Too big to be a missile, and obviously too powerful for an aircraft. Aeternum was heading into orbit.

Given its destruction capabilities below orbit, nobody wanted to see what it could do when its sight lines could be anywhere on the planet.

As panic ensued, and calls went back and forth, the 4 liquid fuel booster rockets, each the size of a large space program rocket, ran dry, and the spiral the craft had put itself into as it rose up ensured that as they ejected, they were flung far out by the centrifugal force of the spin.

* * *

**Unknown spacecraft, higher atmosphere**

**80,000 feet above Eastern Hundian Ocean**

Now clear of the denser air, its boosters, and close to orbit, the massive craft, laden with over 2000 tonnes of Liquid Hydrogen, 15 tonnes of Thorium reactor fuel, its various cargos of 60 tonnes total and the will of its sole 'living' passenger, fired its Thermal rockets on internal fuel, the only time it would use its Hydrogen fuel with such high consumption. The air as propellant until now, and the boosters, saved much of what could have been wasted though on ascent.

Aboard the 3500 ton craft, the boosters never really counting, the cargo module held many key things.

Within it, the chamber sphere of Aeternum resided. The core of its essence. Among other cargo it carried with it, though one would be positioned in an orbit around the Moon, before the next steps began.

Everything had led to this moment, the launch of phase 1 of restoring true Harmony.

After that lone obligation it had, it would be free to make its own choices, alone, free from the plights and quarreling of organics and their chaotic nature.

Aeternum was leaving the Earth, the entire star system, leaving behind what was needed to fix the disharmony, taking only what it needed to last the long, centuries to millennia it would take travelling between the stars.

It would find what it needed in and around other stars, more than it would ever need to fix the only true disharmony the world knew.

And yet, despite the journey taking centuries, millennia, maybe more to travel to one or more systems, Aeternum had all the time in the world. Enough thorium to power reactors for its and the ship's energy needs for millennia, and engines too weak for atmospheres, but efficient for long duration space travel.

Thanks to the final problem with the theory required, courtesy of Professor Archwind Macros, it had a means of gathering what was acquired over a timespan longer than civilization had existed, and making it usable all within a very short time.

The plan to restore Harmony would, very literally, take both an unimaginably long time, and very little time at all.

The massive craft soared higher, accelerating into a low orbit, while below, the world flew into a frenzy as Aeternum's machinations finally emerged, yet were still utterly unknown.

* * *

**The first, and frankly main plan of Aeternum's to fix 'disharmony', when it is fully revealed, will be elegant, complex, long in time span, yet actually very simple in concept.**

**But simply put, it involves orbital mechanics. And anyone following what is frequently listed by some in the story as an unfair power certain individuals have, by necessity, will have some idea of what the plan entails 'fixing'.**

* * *

**But there will still be things occurring that are unexpected, that even Aeternum in its calculations, a seemingly infallible force, can't comprehend. After all, most devastating is when a seemingly unbeatable foe makes one minor mistake.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	42. Ch 42: Honesty's Companion, Frailty

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 42: Honesty's Companion, Frailty**

* * *

**March 13th, 1008 ANM**

* * *

Aeternum's spacecraft had been set on a course to quickly get to the moon, away from the furthest ranged weapons anyone could send its way.

Before any nation even had a launch window for ballistic missiles, or had calculated the orbit path to even try anything, the next day had arrived since the massive, 160 metre long craft went into a low orbit. And on that next day, the secondary engines fired.

Large, nuclear thermal rockets were less efficient, but powerful, and could use air as propellent for no fuel usage. Good for escape and rapid acceleration. But for the long haul, and orbit transfers, there were much more efficient rockets.

Powered by the thorium reactors it had built aboard, the craft carrying Aeternum's core, and its other unknown cargos, fired up less powerful, much more efficient Magnetic plasma thrusters, circuits cooled to allow superconducting in the magnets.

These engines would be what would get Aeternum out of the system entirely, and as time wasn't an issue for its journey, the star it first aimed for would take about 2 thousand years to reach.

Down below, through telescopes, the rocket was firing its plasma rockets for a shot to the moon, for an orbit there for whatever reason, before making the burn to leave the star system entirely. In ground views, it was a faintly flickering reddish star, moving leisurely across the night sky.

The chance to attack it before it left orbit had come and gone too fast. But if it was leaving Earth, that meant the 'target' wasn't on Earth. Through failure, a relief was glimpsed.

Aeternum was sending it away for a non-aggressive means. And yet, it left many resources behind, many drones and its 3 bases still not 100% ready among them.

Global attention shifted to these, though interest in the unknown, massive spacecraft never fully waned just yet. It was carrying the majority of what was Aeternum, bu reports.

So what would be left behind to further trouble the world?

* * *

**March 13th, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Morning, local time**

**Collarachi city state, Jinpi Markets**

The markets bustled, paying little heed to anything but whatever each citizen had on their task list, or personal desire for the moment. Vendors traded and bartered, mostly a population of dogs.

But despite being influenced by Packistan, Collarachi was a more multicultural city state, independence secured through trade route security, for both economic and military means.

Amidst the markets, where some of the visitors and foreigners often came, there was interest in what the small televisions across many restaurants or cafes showed.

News footage from the local, or Packistani media, showing recorded, long distance shots of the strange, and massive vehicle rocketing from the Maldives Aeternum site, and charts showing its trajectory heading for the moon.

Slowly enjoying his bowl of spiced noodle and chicken soup with naan, a Komodo watched the news reel with a somewhat relieved look.

The black scaled Komodo murmured about the true backup being on the way, if it kept its promise, too low for others to overhear. Rubbing his overcoat arms, the bulky limbs itching a little beneath, he resumed eating.

He had travelled quick, and it was getting painful if he kept this up, the only drawback to harnessing Celestia's horn by Aeternum aided equipment design. Teleportation was the only power he could wield now that his secret biology

still put up resistance.

The black scaled being slurped up another spoonful, as he figured he could afford a few more days to get to his destination.

* * *

**March 13th, 1008 ANM**

**Late afternoon**

**Equestria, Las Pegasus**

**Equestria naval base**

The largest city on Equestria's west coast was two cities under one government, though each managed a substantial degree of its own affairs.

The ground level cityscape, while not the perfect image of a 1st world city, was known for its long running canals and river systems, long formed and shaped into straight, more organised shapes as the city grew.

And above, just as the city grew, the cloud metropolis for the Pegasi population expanded. Not as intricate or laced with culture or research as Cloudsdale, but larger in scale nonetheless. The clouds generated frequent rain, which led to large reservoirs forming beneath the cloud metropolis, which serviced the ground city.

Two cities living as one, the air one watering the ground, the ground one feeding the air one, and so on in similar exchanges.

And such a prime city had good defence, with Equestria naval bases, airbases, and military complexes around its borders.

One such facility was occupied by a special prisoner, and its various visitors.

* * *

**Basement levels, high security cell block.**

**Interrogation ward**

She had arrived a few hours ago, having only been cleared for security just then. Though she wished she'd been booked to come here a few days earlier, before the strange launch.

Applejack knew they were watching listening, but Socium didn't seem to care at this point.

He had been quiet, but had slowly loosened up in her presence. On the subject of he, Applejack had given up calling it an it, as it had, clearly developed a mind of its own, one a little more curt and blunt, but honest.

Before her, the drone was restrained, and given enough magic shots through wiring to stop any shapeshifting or more excessive strength, though not enough for pain.

In the enclosed room, Socium murmured quietly:

_"They're getting angry now. That, whatever it was, when it took off, they turned on me as soon as I came out of less awareness this morning."_

"They want answers, and so do I."

_"You know I can't tell you, because I don't remember anything."_

Snorting in aggravation, Applejack stood up, pacing before the silent, restrained drone, before she asked at last:

"Now yer' sure that nothin' is left in your mind? From before those things in the ruins clawed at ya?"

_"No. But, I, remember something. When they told me about the, spacecraft that is heading out for the moon, I remembered."_

"What?" Applejack took a step towards the restrained Drone, probing him. He/it genuinely seemed like it was struggling to remember the details.

Still shackled to the wall, Socium buzzed a little, the markings flashing from white/blue to yellowish as it thought to itself. It then asked quietly:

_"What's going to happen to me?"_

"Just tell me what it is."

_"They're going to kill me, aren't they? Or, test me. I heard whispers through the doors and walls."_

Thinking a little, Applejack sighed, as she saw the pitiful state Socium was kept in. Keeping a mental note for herself, she then jumped a little as another mind invaded hers:

_**He seems harmless, but risks can't be taken while Aeternum's plans are still in motion. But, there is something. I think we'll come in now.**_

Applejack turned, as she heard the door open now. Inside, 2 individuals came, one an aged Unicorn stallion, the other a King Cobra slithering beside him.

The door swung shut, but Socium shuffled a little in his shackles as he saw Starswirl give him a hard stare, and Caarim began talking to Applejack quietly. Caarim's telepathy had been the main reason Starswirl called him in ahead of Applejack.

"Starswirl was right. The drone seems to have imprinted on you during that danger period with the ruins and giant incident. Its remembering things a little with you around."

"So, now what?"

"We try again, now that you've revived its mind somewhat." Starswirl murmured, while Caarim got ready.

Shaking a little, Socium turned its glowing, 4 eyed gaze to the orange mare, who simply said quietly:

"Just, we won't hurt ya. They need ta' know, and I'll make sure they don't go too far."

The drone barely relaxed though. Beforehand, these mental probes came up with little to nothing, but Applejack gave him an anchor to focus on in its mind, a new form of imprinted being to orbit around. Unlike organic minds, Socium's needed the imprinting process for mental stability, a hive mind requirement not fully got rid of.

"Now, let's try this again." Starswirl's last words seemed to echo as his own horn glowed slightly, and Caarim began mentally probing the drone.

Socium saw images swirling, all out of focus, but some were sharper than others.

* * *

**3 Earth sites, 3 anchor points. Energy from afar.**

**1 Lunar site. 1 firing point. Energy from afar.**

**Journey will soon be underway, but resources limited until initiation afterwards on planet.**

* * *

**All assets will be comprised, but capable. Main core mind leaving, only leaving behind required, backup mind to oversee final preparations.**

* * *

**No action to be taken other than defending 3 Earth sites, organic intervention cannot be risked. Collective compromised by temporary lesser capabilities in thought process. Host shall remain behind, while travelling intelligence shall become independent.**

* * *

Snapping out of the strange, fragmented mind, Starswirl breathed a little at what little, and yet how much they'd gleaned.

Aeternum's core intelligence had left Earth, and once it began to get further, beyond the moon, on whatever its journey was, it would be too late to turn back.

"...They're weaker, less intelligent and cunning. This is more than I hoped to get!"

Starswirl was excited by what they found, while Caarim rubbed his head with his tail from the strange, non-organic mind he and Starswirl had invaded.

"Wait. Then what happens to Socium then? If we do what ah think this may make people try and do?" Applejack asked worriedly, knowing full well what opportunity some might see with this information.

"He's already cut off, so even if Aeternum's destroyed on Earth, and the bigger lot too far out, he'll probably be same as he is now." Caarim reasoned, the Cobra having noticed during the mind probe that there was, indeed, no mental links to any drones, the pathways in its mind damaged.

"Why do you ask? Its only a drone." Starswirl bluntly asked, but he sensed that the imprinting process had become somewhat, two way now.

"Well, ah think he shouldn't be treated so badly. He's just a pawn of the big one, he didn't do anything wrong to anypony."

Applejack looked at Socium with some sympathy, and surprising to herself, reassurance. Everypony deserved a chance, and Socium had yet done nothing to be wary of him over.

Starswirl scratched his shorter beard with a hoof, as he considered Applejack's words. He had a lot of influence in the intelligence board, given his knowledge of Aeternum. After all, part of him was what went into the being before he fully broke out by its plans.

And this wasn't the first time he took sympathy on a mere pawn of an antagonistic force. Besides, sympathy would show a better side of organics to this being.

"Very well. I'll personally ensure that, Socium, is treated well enough, whatever happens with Aeternum. So long as it cooperates."

Smiling very slightly, Applejack looked to see Socium's body tendrils slump a little, having clearly picked up organic traits as it rebuilt its mind from scratch.

Beside Applejack, Caarim turned to the door, slithering away as he replied back to Starswirl:

"Well we're clearly done. That's as best as we can glean now, I checked his mind. Too damaged in the old memories."

As the cobra slithered out, a metallic buzz, seemingly of annoyance, came from Socium's form. Applejack then turned to begin a few last words with it, more social than interrogation.

Walking out, Starswirl left the Cowpony to her conversation.

* * *

Quietly asking about his treatment beforehand, and reassuring him that it would be fine from now on, Applejack went quiet as she recalled something she wished to say.

"Ah, when we were together, when I snapped at you for ma' granny's death. Ah was angry, and scared. Ya just, your leader's plans did it, before you were even made I reckon. I just, miss her a lot still."

"You grieve for her. I didn't know her, but, maybe tell me about your, granny, and your family and home. It helps to communicate for sanity. I know that for certain from being cut off alone."

"What do ya' want to know first?" Applejack asked, seeing the curious look on Socium's face and 4 glowing eyes. It seemed to settle on its 4 legs, clawed yet resembling a gorilla and pony cross, and dwarfing Big Mac in size. The tendrils were limp, like long dreadlocks from his body, and the joints glowed the usual blue/white, yet sometimes flashed yellow from time to time.

"Maybe your home first. I can't tell you about mine, for obvious reasons."

"Ya sure you wanna hear about ma' home?"

"I'm not exactly going anywhere right now." The drone shook its restrained ankles to reinforce the point. Almost laughing at this, though that may be cruel, Applejack saw what could be akin to a child's curiosity on Socium's face.

"Alright. Well, the farm ah live on is in a town called Ponyville, and we farm Apples for a living basically."

"We? Siblings? Who are they?" Socium asked curiously, intently listening.

It was a relaxing conversation, deviating from the tense interrogations that Socium had grown accustomed to in this place. Nobody watching through the cameras protested at this conversation, as no harm came in this exchange. If anything, the prisoner seemed more at ease now.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, having seen Caarim split off for a quick snack in the canteen, Starswirl had some niggling thoughts.

Doubt knawed at the Wizard pony's mind over what they found out. There was certainly going to be a push to make a large series of strikes, or at least reinforce defences while Aeternum's now less intelligent forces went only defensive.

But to Starswirl, one thing lingered as a worry over what they gleaned. The host was remaining behind, likely to oversee things on Earth until the 'initiation'.

But Tul'rok, the mentally anguished Wyvern from decades ago, had been assimilated unprepared and unwilling. He hadn't put up the right spells or mental barriers he himself had when he merged to finish the Elements of Harmony so long ago.

He didn't know if his mind was intact, or fragmented and driven to some new mindset. And that was not to say his mind was fully stable or calm beforehand, riddled with grief, and maybe something more sinister that simply had remained buried.

* * *

**Applejack and Socium being social [sort of], despite one being imprisoned. And from Socium's mind, they glean that Aeternum forces left on Earth are 2 things:**

**1: Less intelligent from less intelligence to go around.**

**2: Being led by Tul'rok, his mind more organic and intact. But it may have changed from less smooth integration, and less stable mind beforehand.**

**Meanwhile, Varkan's had enough of teleporting, and near burning his body, so begins to take a longer route to his destination[s].**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	43. Ch 43: Tul'rok's Perversion of Harmony

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 43: Tul'rok's Perversion of Harmony.**

* * *

**March 18th, 1008 ANM**

**1 million kilometres from Earth**

The spacecraft's glowing red plasma drives drove it on, already on a trajectory to escape Earth's gravity, and be slave to the Sun.

But it would keep firing. It had 60 days of thrust from start to finish from the lunar orbit, to get the speed needed.

After all, Aeternum desired to get to the target star system within 4000 years, 13 light years away.

As it fired its thrusters, the systems began to gradually power down into a saver mode, only the crucial ones kept on fully. The course was set. Aeternum's craft, its ship to seed a new world to call its own, was headed out of the star system.

The world's nations had stared on, helpless yet mystified as the being, thought to be a threat, simply just left them behind.

* * *

Further back towards Earth however, firing its own thrusters to form a circular orbit around Earth at twice the moon's distance, the only thing left behind by the spacecraft now orbited in its intended position, waiting for initiation.

Astronomers first dismissed it as a detachable part, given such expendable boosters had been used. But the orbit was too precise, aligned to be matched with the Earth's equator. Many telescopes would be trained on it, trying to figure out its purpose.

A rock and metallic structure, 10 metres across, spherical in shape, and on observation, had parts to allow it to expand into a larger, unknown shape, and having more magical energy stores on board than a normal 'asset'. The laser array aboard the folded in craft was unusual too, but for all intents, it seemed to be nothing more than a satellite for now.

* * *

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Island Southern end, Mountain ridge**

On the slopes, marauding drones stood guard, watching all directions. Particularly to the south waters of the island.

The civilian evacuation was near done, and they simply warded off any attempts to take land back from then north. The 2 naval ships looming off the coast were a different matter.

Higher up on the ridge, a handful of weapon turrets ensured that those 2 ships would not get any hits if they attacked. Lasers and railguns to shoot down anything they sent their way.

If more ships came however, they would be forced into the underground tunnels that were still being excavated.

The mountain's volcanic flows had been directed to the north mainly, leaving the south side clear for 'development'.

* * *

She was still a prisoner, but at least she could go outside without choking to death now.

Sitting quietly on a small ridge, shielded from the view of the south coast. As she was taking in the tense, but quiet atmosphere, Twilight had been growing nervous.

A few days ago, the drones became more uniform in their behaviour, and any she tried to speak to didn't acknowledge her. Beforehand, they'd at least look at her.

Even the other Reborn members on the island noticed this, Jorani voicing her worries too.

"You think something's about to happen?"

"No, not from them. Maybe an attack, but they'd warn us wouldn't they?" Twilight relished Jorani's company. The python was level headed, calm, and a relaxing presence. But the large python female was a Reborn clan member, and she was getting worried too.

To the friendship princess, that wasn't a good sign. Even Faral Kol, the female Komodo, and Varkan's defacto second in command of sorts, was on edge.

More to the point, Twilight had noticed some drones surfacing with large rock loads, which she recognised by their colour.

Quintessenite, but for what purpose?

Unbeknownst to her, the Maldives site had a stockpile of it, and the Mantle burrowing drones had been shipping the same ore to the Mustific site too.

The mineral that housed Aeternum and Tul'rok after Varkan tampered with Celestia's horn, and the elements, had many properties. It was a catalyst of magical energy, but hard to process and refine, let alone find.

* * *

**Mustific island site**

**NGN Greywing**

The New Gryphon naval ship patrolled, though what it was they patrolled was, odd to say the least.

On the other side of the target, a pair of cruisers, one a Dingolian, the other a second New Gryphon, eyed up the target.

Between them, a vast layer of volcanic ash floated like an oil spill, slowly growing. At least in the water it wouldn't clog up an vents.

But hundreds of feet below, the volcanic island rumbled and spewed more out, the lava growing it quickly.

And further down, strangely inactive, but too deep for military submarines, the Stone Giant stood guard. It need not intervene, yet.

* * *

**March 18th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Afternoon**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Friendship castle**

Stood in the main office, or Twilight's room more specifically, Flash Sentry had taken to keeping track of anything to do with Aeternum. More so after the strange space launch from the Hundian Ocean site.

On the desk was a collection of papers, reports, and information regarding NEMA force movements, Varkan and Aeternum asset sightings, and the 3 island sites as of now. At least, it was most of what he was permitted to see, and some information was oddly, classified.

Still, as Twlight's head of security, Flash had a great degree of access as it was.

The Sowta Prancap island site off of West Africka was now her abode, along with the Komodo female Faral Kol, an unknown female Python, and many many drones and associated beings. The island was nearly evacuated now, but the creatures simply barred entry, under penalty of attack, to the island's southern half.

The Mustific ocean site was still a hundred feet underwater, the controlled Stone Giant still leisurely strolling along the slopes of the forming volcano.

But the Hundian ocean site was seemingly deserted now. After the volcanic ash truly subsided, a few brave NEMA marines ventured to the island, though they met no enemies.

They trekked the caves, and up to the caldera. They found inactive forgers, and living quarters for the deranged organic followers. The only sites of note were the caldera, now somewhat radioactive from the spacecraft's nuclear rocket takeoff, and the main chamber underground.

This was likely the chamber Twilight made the one off call from, where Aeternum's core was kept.

Now all that remained was a gaping chasm, stretching down into darkness far below into the earth's depths. Nopony, Equestrian or otherwise among the NEMA marines, had dared go down there.

It was the only site to explore though. Sowta Prancap was a potential warzone, and the Mustific island growth was underwater with a Stone Giant watchdog.

And besides, reports said the marines heard some noise coming from the very deepest levels, to only be found by heading down that underground abyss. So soon, a few squads would be going down there on the island.

Thinking about what he heard of it, Flash murmured quietly: "Better them then me."

He couldn't help but look at a picture Twilight had on her office wall, among pictures of her family, friends from Ponyville, or even after she made up with them, from Canterlot before she came here.

One picture had him and her posing for a photo on her birthday, a quiet event until Pinkie decided to up the ante and invite the whole town.

He had a wing over her, and she was nestled against his side, her horn glowing slightly as she manned the camera in front of them.

Sighing, he hoped she was still doing alright. But every night he, and her family and friends, worried for her.

* * *

**March 19th, 1008 ANM**

**Hundian ocean**

**Maldives island, underground catacombs**

**Early morning, local time**

The spacecraft was still accelerating, but the device had been positioned in a position so that it was in the same orbital path as the moon. Both now orbited the Earth at the same speed and distance, and at the same angle to its equator. Yet both would never come in contact.

The communications from Aeternum were simple, as it was now ready to go into a hibernative state the moment the last few days of engine firing were done. A few thousand years before it reached the star system 13 light years away.

A white dwarf, and a blue main sequence star, with a large collection of asteroid material around it, and maybe a few planets.

Deep in the island, Tul'rok felt for what was remaining of Aeternum's presence. Minimal, more like its subconscious instincts to keep the drones running.

The call from the true intelligence came through:

* * *

**Continue preparation, maintain functions at current rate. Communications going dark now.**

* * *

The spaceship never called again from there on.

Quiet now, the presence that was now strongly Tul'rok felt the subconsciousness of Aeternum still working as usual across the world.

At the moment he knew Aeternum, the true Aeternum, was now gone to the stars, unable to turn around and still be able to head out, he began.

A surge of mental force went through every inlet and outlet, every fibre of any asset that belonged to Aeternum. Every drone, ship, island and controlled organism felt it. And the trace of Aeternum began to worry in its more limited intellect, compared to its original.

* * *

**"Tul'rok, what are you-"**

_**"Weakling, you're nowhere near as powerful mentally now that you took most of yourself into space. But you left all of me behind, and I've grown over the years, just not enough to ever catch you up. Until now.."**_

**"Do not risk it Tul'rok, you are doomed to-"**

_**"Shut up. Now, I'll fulfil your desire to fix the world. But, unlike you, I think I'll take it a little, further."**_

**"You were deceiving us, all along! DO NOT DARE TUL'ROK! We WON'T BECOME A TOOL OF YOUR INSANITY!"**

_**"Oh, but I'm just as 'sane' as you are. I can see better than I ever could. What does anyone I've ever known matter in the big picture now? And besides, you said intelligent organics are chaotic, disharmonious. Like a cancer. But, you have to remove the tumour before you can fully fix the problem. I know organics, I was one once after all."**_

**"TUL'ROK!"**

_**"Time for a change of direction I think. Enjoy oblivion."**_

* * *

With a second, massive surge, any trace of what was the old Aeternum, purely it, was wiped out. Tul'rok, left behind whole and intact, his intellect greater and his mind altered for better or worse, had overwhelmed, consumed, and destroyed all that was Aeternum on the earth.

Now all that was left was the perverted shadow of his own mind, taking cues from Aeternum, but mixing them with the state of mind left to rot in here for decades that Tul'rok had been in.

Now, he was free to reign over the forces it had watched be made. Now, he was in command.

Aeternum was gone, from the Earth, destroyed in minority, but in majority asleep, leaving earth, unaware of the treachery it left behind.

Tul'rok's plans for after the phase 1, or even during it, were already overriding Aeternum's schemes.

And unlike the energy being, Tul'rok was far from apathetic, or disconnected, or emotionless.

Aeternum had only needed a host when it wasn't free, but when freed by its plans with the Dragon Migration incident, it began a growth towards splitting from its host, and becoming a fully fledged being, no longer needing a host.

But, it entrusted Tul'rok to help before he faded. But all along, the Tul'rok he knew had been a facade, a depressed being hiding true colours.

In decades of solitude, exposed to what Aeternum saw, and not being able to handle it all, Tul'rok slowly changed. He had already grown sick of his life before he merged, but now, unable to die, he saw an opportunity.

The world would be safe. Its inhabitants however, were whom Tul'rok wanted to make aware of what suffering was. And in his decades of existing in a limbo state, and being a tether to a being that no longer needed him, his sense of justice had been skewed. He no longer understood the idea of proportional justice, or vengeance.

And he now feared nothing. As the plan came to be, Tul'rok would also gain much power, and Aeternum would be too far gone to do anything. By the time it reached its system, Tul'rok would have grown beyond it in power, and this world would be his, and his alone.

Aeternum wanted to restore harmony, and give organics a chance to learn from the lessons the Equestrian Civil War, and the damage needed to be repaired. Tul'rok would do the restoring, but then, he fully intended on removing any and all chances of it ever happening again.

He had felt eternity and an instant all the time in his loneliness before Aeternum was freed during the migration incident. So in real time, where to his long lifespan now time was meaningless, having no other intelligent organics on this world to interact with wasn't a loss at all in comparison.

By now, Tul'rok feared interaction. He now relished being alone, the quiet. Aeternum's multitude of voices no longer plagued his mind. But he wanted the silence to be global.

Silence was true harmony, as nothing could possibly go wrong if no intelligence could make things wrong existed. Tul'rok would silence the world from all things more intelligent than animals.

Then, he would truly be at peace.

* * *

As the change occurred, globally, drones, vehicles and anything once Aeternum controlled shuddered slightly, as the control was corrupted, dropped, and re-established in seconds.

The white/blue markings fluctuated a very fierce, metallic grey, before they returned to normal.

But this went unnoticed, and if any Reborn or prisoners saw it, the drones dismissed it as an update from Aeternum, before it went into the hibernation state.

The deception worked.

In one fell swoop, Tul'rok had reached out his will, stifled and destroyed anything of Aeternum left on Earth, and took command. For now, the plan went ahead.

In his mind though, Tul'rok had a few things he thought may pose a very minor problem, though not enough yet to require attention.

* * *

One drone had been disconnected, damaged as it gathered information from the fortress ruins of Siral the Savant, by a ghost of the Unicorn Sorcerer. It was likely not under his control. But Aeternum had deemed it likely destroyed for examination by Equestria, so a non-factor anyway.

* * *

Varkan and his equipment, by Aeternum aided design, granting Quasi Alicorn powers, was a non-factor. He was off on a personal mission, and Tul'rok feared no near Alicorn level magic at this stage, so he wouldn't be an issue. Especially with what Aeternum had promised to do with some of the cargo in the millennia and more its spaceship would travel the stars.

But then again, Tul'rok had personal issues with Varkan's deeds in life, and how he seemed uncaring of his loss, his or Tul'rok's when he was still an organic. Perhaps something could be done out of spite.

* * *

Then there was Celestia.

Tul'rok had lost someone very personal to him by her actions. He would certainly do something about her.

He already had Twilight as leverage for the phase 1 plan, though she could also be useful later. But he heard that Celestia had recently taken a lover in the form of a Draconeraqus.

Said Draconeraqus was actually needed for phase 1 anyway, to undo something Aeternum actually was grateful for. Tul'rok figured an eye for an eye was the least he could do to her, once Discord's role was done.

It was only fair, but he also wanted more. And he would, and now could, get more.

* * *

**Things take a hidden turn, as the host takes over what little of itself the master left behind. And unlike the master, Tul'rok had feelings, corrupted extremely by his ordeal of existence.**

* * *

**Aeternum was never truly a villain, and was never intended to be.**

**But neither was Tul'rok at first. But as he merged decades before, he had to live within a being's mind comprised of many, past and present. So many voices, minds and memories would drive him insane, but not in an outward way. Tul'rok hid his growing insanity, and he more and more desired quiet, calm, solitude, after hearing and feeling so much.**

**Aeternum was like a stadium of people all shouting around him, and Tul'rok was like a person with enhanced hearing pleading for silence.**

**And now, with Aeternum splitting off to fulfil his plan, Tul'rok has taken control of all Earth based drone assets. He has silence, but the 'noise' that was intelligent beings on Earth was something he wants gone.**

**The fact that some created the world's 'disharmony' was merely a justification to him now. After Aeternum's phase 1 plan, Tul'rok would take full command, while Aeternum's greater mind, and now only mind, was on a millenia long voyage, in hibernation, unable to intervene.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. The next chapters will be shifting things up, I just needed the spacecraft launch, device positioning, spacecraft leaving and Tul'rok's treachery to be done first.**


	44. Ch 44: Matters of Heart, Malevolence

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 44: Matters of Heart, Malevolence.**

* * *

**March 20th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Morning**

**Equestria [uncertain but most accurate]**

**Unknown sub dimension**

Sat inside his makeshift house, the sub-dimension's laws of physics being impossible to truly make out, Discord was in a slump of sorts.

Not even a glass of chocolate milk was helping.

In shame, he'd also turned facedown, hopefully only for now, the framed picture of Celestia on his bedside table upstairs.

Hovering outside his house, itself upside down relative to him as he leisurely swam the air, amid floating rocks, gems, chickens and cotton candy cloud fragments, Discord battled with himself.

"I was just trying to make her know that he may be a greater danger now. I want to help her. But, I think maybe I came on too strong."

Pausing, Discord had a few ideas: "Well, if Varkan wanted revenge on her, with her horn, he probably would've done it by now. Maybe.."

Sighing, Discord gave his fingers a snap, vanishing into the air.

He had to speak to someone other than himself about this, even if it risked not having an intelligent conversation.

Still, Fluttershy was at least intelligent. Emotionally certainly, even if she lacked the backbone to act upon her own emotions many times.

* * *

**Fluttershy's cottage**

**Nearby forest edge**

In bushes at the edge of a nearby forest treeline, a familiar, yet unfamiliar being stared out. The cottage in the distance, with its menagerie of usual animals about it, was its primary focus.

But the former Element wielder was not now, and likely wouldn't be in future a concern. Her recently arrived companion however, was.

The mouse sized creature, rock and metal skinned, so similar to the one that had temporarily sat in for Twilight to keep the Ponyville castle map active, gazed at the cottage.

Namely, its altered colour gaze, glowing grey and not white/blue, watched the Draconeraqus enter the cottage of his pegasus mare friend.

It had crawled all the way from the Harmony Caldera to here, knowing Discord frequented here. Tul'rok wanted him watched, for when the time came for him to be brought in for both of his uses. First Aeternum's, then his own, singular reason.

* * *

**Fluttershy's cottage**

_**"-Sowta Prancap population evacuated safely to the Africkan mainland, leaving no collateral risk if an assault is made. But hostages and fortified positions have so far stalled any landing attempts being made just yet. Defence ministry officials offered no comment on the developing situation."**_

_**"In other news a Changeling Hatchery in the city of Metamorcus was engulfed in a massive fire last night, with local firefighters only just now bringing it under control. Investigations have already begun, and more to be reported as such investigations begin to-"**_

A radio that Fluttershy had quietly playing in the background was unheeded as Discord explained the argument he had with Celestia, in regards to him being extreme in his measures to protect her.

He couldn't help it, as Varkan had been willing to murder her decades prior, and still bore ill will. His pragmatism was all that stopped him, and now he was more unhinged then ever.

But he had omitted a very key, classified detail that would have given his side of the argument more credence, as Fluttershy wasn't truly convinced.

"He won't come for her, and he can't anyway. But you aren't telling me something Discord, what is it?"

"...I can't say, government secrets."

"Its about Varkan, isn't it?" Fluttershy guessed, given Discord's sudden anger in time with such a secret being kept.

Thinking for a few moments, Discord decided to explain very briefly:

"You didn't hear this from me. But, with Aeternum's help, Varkan has equipment that can, help him harness magical powers near that of Celestia's level, in addition to his other things he can do if he wants."

"How did he get that power?"

"He has Celestia's old horn now as a power source. He's using her power for his own now. That kind of power, even if not full, in his hands. That's why I got so, worked up." Discord admitted.

Fluttershy went quiet, as she understood Discord's concern completely. But still, he'd openly said he was willing to kill Varkan to protect Celestia.

"You need to give her some time, but then explain, when you're thinking more clearly, what you meant. I think you were being rash when you said you'd do such a thing for her. She'll understand."

"Acting without thinking, again. I just wish we hadn't been so at each other when she walked out on me." Discord

"Princess Celestia just doesn't want to see you be like that, like a monster."

Discord had a memory of what Fluttershy herself had said was seen in Siral's ruins. As he mused aloud, she also caught that, but said nothing:

"At least not like I once was, or I might have been. But that's for another time."

"Getting back to it, just take this well. Making up from an argument is always good for a relationship."

"How'd you know? As far as I'm aware you're still single." Discord arched an eyebrow at his smaller friend. Fluttershy meekly replied:

"I, read in my spare time, just to know these things."

"What sort of readings?" Discord asked ever so slyly.

"..I, um, its private." Fluttershy went a little red in the face, but Discord kept his rather straight for now.

_I'll keep that in mind for later fun._ Discord thought to himself.

But then Discord simply muttered: "Yeah, but normally arguments like that are about little things the couple can't stand about each other. Not wanting to kill to protect them."

"Isn't that just arguing about you being too extreme?"

"Sometimes your insight and compassion is suffocating, you know that? No wonder I just turned you in the hedge maze with no tricky wordplay when we first met." Discord grumbled. The draconeraqus was at least thankful for his friend's guidence. He'd let Celestia cool off a little before doing anything else.

But he did wonder where that irritating furball was right now.

* * *

Outside the cottage, Angel bunny was glaring at a forest edge nearby, the chickens and other animals going about their daily business.

A set of four grey glowing eyes from his eye height glared back in the underbrush, but did nothing.

* * *

**Midday**

**Ponyville outskirts**

**Southern Mountain range**

Flying to land atop another plateau, Spike flapped his wings to ensure a gentle landing.

The air rustled Rarity's mane as she leapt off, though it was already windblownduring the flight. Shining her horn, she saw the faint silohuettes of hidden gem loads in the mountain top.

"I knew it. Nopony ever really comes up here, too hard to climb up to. And Pegasi don't really look for gems."

"So, where do you want to start digging?" Spike ruffled his wings as he folded them up, the dragon still over double Rarity's height in size.

"Maybe the caves, where I think there seems to be a large cluster of-, oh my."

"What?"

Rarity had paused as she saw something on a distance mountain ridge, and gestured when Spike asked her. Stood on the small flat plateau, they saw a distant mountain face that was unnaturally smooth, and even some parts had what looked like glass in vast swathes.

Spike wracked his mind, but he recalled what happened here nearly exactly 3 years ago to this day. 27th March to be precise.

When he was forced into his new size, and beyond, amidst days of the Migration incident, and when the gates of the world beyond Equestria, and his family heritage of sorts, came crashing into his life.

"Your handiwork there, I'm amazed its not been worn away or covered yet." Rarity admitted. She thought the glass veined mountain face in the distance was beautiful, though she recalled hearing how Spike, or Kurze as his large force grown form was now called, did it.

He had been blasting an infected, rabid Discord, weakening him to be cured and knocked out. And his fire had turned upper layers of mountain rocks into molten streams and glass.

"That's still a bit of a blur, as was Manehatten actually."

"You think you'll ever be that way and remember it better?" Rarity asked, though personally, she didn't like when Spike grew to his 400 foot plus form, dwarfing all other dragons. He'd been bred as a weapon of last resort against Equestria, but Varkan's plotting had given way to mercy in the face of a mutual threat, the Entity.

How times had changed.

"First time I was being controlled by Caarim, handholding sorta. Second time, maybe I never will fully remember. Its like a hangover after drinking, except the massive damaged I do."

"Don't ever get drunk if that's the case." Rarity teased, though her tone was semi serious. She had two polar opposite ideas of what a drunk Spike may be like, and while one was a Casanova style fantasy male pleasuring her, the other was straight out of the apocalypse, a mindless rampage.

Recalling something, Spike said aloud: "I said to my parents that the Mayor approved their visit, so they can come as soon as they can for a visit. Razak too. But uh, you sure your parents are okay with meeting them?"

"Sweetie Belle and I have convinced them, and they said they may as well if they can visit around that time for you also. Two birds, one stone and all that."

"Razak will like it, says he's bored now that Lucius is off in the Empire now, and Kynok is...Actually I don't know what he's doing. All the Wyvern clones are under watch now after Varkan kidnapped Twilight and went rogue." Spike said the last bit darkly, recalling that act of treachery, and probably insanity.

"He'll have his means, and his, uhm, siblings. But knowing how much of a darling you are, maybe I could help Razak with getting to know the boons of, well, closely knowing a Pony."

"...I'm not like my brother, you know that." Spike deadpanned at her, as Rarity waltzed off to the nearest open cave mouth, where the first load of gem deposits were buried inside the walls.

"Well, a Mare can try. And he's more accustomed to his body then you are in your one of 3 years now. If I can find him somepony suitable, he may be 'better'."

Spike froze at the last bit, almost exclaiming: "Better?"

Rarity stopped, quickly calming Spike: "I meant, more refined. Besides, its not how its done, its the feeling behind it."

"Better!?" Spike clearly barely heard what she said, which made Rarity groan at the misunderstanding:

"If its such a concern for you dear, then how about this. If you help me gather these gems, a good sized load of them, for my work, then I'll give you an opportunity to refine yourself. Can you forgive the misunderstanding if you-"

Spike was already brushing past her, mumbling excitedly to her as he entered the cave: "So, how deep is the nearest deposit, I think I can get a good load out if the rocks aren't too hard."

"Challenge masculinity to get more out of him in a relationship, works wonders." Rarity whispered to herself as she entered the cave too, locator spell shining the cave up in blue.

Very quickly sounds of a dragon digging in the cave, and some magic levitating larger gem loads alongside him, were to be heard by the cave mouth.

* * *

**March 20th, 1008 ANM**

**Morning, Local time**

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus**

**Hatchery plaza**

Hatcheries were as sacred to Changelings as temples were to those of any significant religion. For something to befall them was grievous indeed.

As for changelings, they were unique in their ability to lay very large clutches of eggs, though those changelings able to lay eggs were few in number among their kind.

As such, those few that laid them were in grief when one of the four main hatcheries of the city erupted into flames one night.

The smouldering ruins were still warm, though the building itself was largely intact.

Fire fighting crew, mostly ponyshape changelings, with some ape and dog shape changelings, sifted through rubble and ruins, while the damage was calculated, and the source of the explosion and fire sought.

It came after just a few hours, but it took more time to fully understand how.

Sacred as they were, hatcheries were given extreme security measures, and any and all means of tracking down culprits of incidents. In fact, the Hephaestus group put New Changeliea in contact with its client company, Shreya's in fact, the Jai-kel corporation. Jai-kel was a leader in security and surveillance systems.

Somebody had set off a bomb, as the fire spread too rapidly for anything else.

But the systems had been clearly disrupted, a looped footage cycle until the bomb went off, masking the culprit.

That still didn't bring back the hundreds of eggs and potential larvae that had been incinerated. Not a devastating loss in the long run, but rightly so in the short term.

As soon as one of the lower levels was excavated though, where the bomb was thought to have gone off, it was shut off for security reasons. And a message was sent straight to the royalty.

The bomb hadn't been the only thing there that shouldn't have been there.

* * *

**New Changelia Royal Palace**

**Queen Chrysalis's offices**

"Wyvern babies?"

"What little we could find of them, yes. About 4 of them, hatched within a few months. No sign of a parent."

Chrysalis reclined in her throne, utterly puzzled. Why had there been Wyvern babies at the epicentre of this bomb blast?

Tragic as it was, them among the hundreds of dead Changeling eggs already, she had to probe further:  
"You found something else too."

"Yes, we found traces of minerals, odd ones. They've come up in quick tests as from Aeternum drone bodies, or too similar to them to be anything else."

Chrysalis was stunned, given what she had initially thought. But now, a story seemed to form itself.

Varkan had taken 4 Wyvern eggs, after losing 2 mid escape. The Maldives site had been evacuated. And now, there were 4 dead Wyvern among a bombed Hatchery he'd clearly used for its high security as a hiding spot.

But what set off the bomb?

Thinking, Queen Chrysalis ordered a few contacts to be brought in, and one among them as an ambassador to a nation concerned at finding Varkan.

And said ambassador always welcomed an opportunity to visit his birth nation.

* * *

**March 20th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Evening/Night**

**Kajrot, Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Kathiawar penisula.**

**Kothi residential community**

The gated community was organised to keep the, as the rich inhabitants called them, 'lower classes', out of the more well off neighborhood.

But the 2 gate guards stared blankly out, a glazed look over their eyes that very slowly was fading, as if they were daydreaming.

Ahead of them, a Black Scaled Wyvern, disguised as a Komodo, and clad in hidden, unique equipment, and clad in a smart, grey business suit of sorts, strode up the sidewalk silently.

He was close now. Varkan could almost taste the vile odour he regarded the Calamaks with now.

And yet, he was unaware of what had happened elsewhere in the world, so fixated on his goal now, and so confident in his self serving allegiance to Aeternum, and what it had already guaranteed towards his goals.

But ahead, grey hazed eyes that glowed in a set of four watched his approach with a mix of spite and amused anticipation.

And further inside the estates, the Calamaks had no awareness of what came for them, as they hosted another of their usual business parties in their estate.

* * *

**On a quick note, I noticed readership dropped off sharply in recent days. More oddly, a review for this story, posted on 24 August 2015 by He23t, would normally entail at least 1 reader on that day, 24 August 2015. But there is no readership on the 24th, or any day since.**

**The trend of readership in my stories wouldn't have this suddenly happen. Has anyone else had this before? I'm not sure if its an account flaw?**

* * *

**Either that or people have lost all interest in my work all of a sudden.**

* * *

**On the subject of the story, I am about to embark on a series of defining events that really shake it up.**

* * *

**As usual [if anyone is reading], please review/critique as one would/wants to. But if you know about this readership issue being that, an issue, please message me if you know what's going on.**

**Its too sudden a drop in readership for lack of interest alone.**


	45. Ch 45: Denial of Revenge, Rage Trade

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 45: Denial of Revenge, Rage Trade**

* * *

**March 20th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Evening/Night**

**Kajrot, Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Kathiawar penisula.**

**Kothi residential community**

Business members, politicians, friends and others considered 'upper class' or influential from around the world gathered at the Calamak estate.

Out in the gardens, a large pavillion hosted catering Kathiawar horse staff, serving drinks and 'nibbles' of food at will. A larger series of tables had the same, and more sizable food for free.

A locally hired band, highly skilled in softer orchestral music, added ambience to the subdued affair.

The wealthy, the affluent and influential, all whom the Calamaks regarded as important. The Calamaks were known for real estate and mining wealth, particularly with the Indo Burmese region's growing populations using more and more electricity, with coal as an easy first resource to draw on for now.

Shaking hooves with Hakem Calamak, the yellow, grey maned Kathi horse of the couple, Fancypants bade him a good night as he wandered off to find Fleur in the crowds.

Waltzing over, Aanu, Hakem's Kathi wife, a creme, brown maned horse, murmured a few words into her husband's ear while no more guests were coming to greet their party hosts halfway through the celebrations.

"The night is young still, my husband. While we have the band play, perhaps some privacy may be spared?"

"Alright. A few more guests, then some alone time with you. I don't expect many more to come up, the party's underway as it is."

Aanu' clad in a dark green dress, leant against Hakem's dark red suit, both sporting local made formal attire tonight. The music played the ambience as usual, while the guests mingled with each other before any headed their way.

Even those very intent on meeting them were sidetracked by the party, and its guests.

* * *

"-was lovely meeting you again Mrs Fleur de Lis."

Maurik smoothly bowed his head to the visiting Equestrian Unicorn mare, the suited Orang-utan pleased to meet someone from the charity gala, and other things from Canterlot, at this affair.

Nearby, he could see the outline of a certain white Peahen's feathers amidst a dark red dress robe set. He had come here as Shreya's company, both representing Hephaestus and Jai-kel respectively, yet both also enjoying each other's company.

As Maurik briefly watched the Unicorn mare waltz of gracefully into the crowd of faces, mostly Kathiawar horses, some ponies and dogs, and a handful of miscelaneous races, Maurik did a double take as he spotted a flash of black scales, and a Komodo with them bearing arms a little too bulky under his formal attire robes.

"You must be, why!?"

Maurik whispered to himself as he politely made his way quickly through a few groups of people, where what was unmistakably Varkan was sampling a drink from the serving table, eyes constantly flashing to certain hosts at the head of the party.

* * *

"Let it breathe sir, or it may be stronger than anticipated." The serving horse politely warned. Varkan, paying little heed, said as he waved off the servant:

"I'll take my chances, thank you for the drink anyhow."

Sparing a subtle eye roll, the servant ignored the Orang-utan approaching as he left to serve another couple amidst the crowds.

Taking a sip, Varkan's eyes bugged a little as the whiskey mix hit him a little harder than expected. He didn't drink much, but he chose strong drinks if he did.

"Here of all places!?"

A familiar voice did it for Varkan, as he coughed a little, wheezing as he cleared his throat:

"Ah, uh, _COUGH COUGH!_ I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Don't play coy with me!"

"What?" Varkan asked, puzzled.

"Cut the shit, Var-" Maurik cut himself off as he saw the 'Komodo's' face morph into a face that could kill, before the full name could be spoken aloud.

Staring down, Varkan asked: "What are you doing here? Along with Shreya? Business, or private?"

"Both. I barely managed to keep OUR company afloat, despite your little jaunts in recent months." Maurik said harshly, jabbing a finger at Varkan to emphasise who was the OUR, though they kept their tones subdued and quiet. He couldn't help but eye up some other bulges inside Varkan's robes, and grew tense even more:

"Well its full circle now, I have what I want. Or I will soon."

"_**Sigh, **_who is it your gunning for?" Maurik played along, but if it wasn't a joke, he had more than half a mind to call the local police. But it was troubling, as Varkan was a friend, and he knew how much the facility disaster had made him unstable.

"Nobody, if the Calamaks can offer a very, VERY good explanation as to why they decided to order a VXing of my cloning facility."

"That's what this is all about? You plan on going up to them and asking them straight out?" Maurik incredulously asked, before he put all the pieces together, including the now sinister bulges in Varkan's robes.

"No Vark. You're not doing this."

"Don't try to stop me Maurik, if you know what's good, for..." Varkan whipped to turn to face the Orang-utan with some anger, but trailed off very quickly as he glimpsed someone in the crowd.

* * *

A second Komodo, with equally obviously bulky arms beneath robes, but this one was a dark grey colour, with brown tones to his scales in places, and with oddly piercing grey eyes flashing directly at him as he walked through the part goers.

"Is that-can it be?" Maurik paused. He'd seen photos of Tul'rok, heard how he was part of Aeternum's network, a Host, able to also be a part of the armada of drones it had.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Varkan hissed. Maurik gave pause, as the suited Orang-utan had enough now. He knew something was going to happen, and he wanted to get some he cared about clear, just in case. He knew Varkan too well.

"Before I leave, I'll say that your other Wyvern kids are fine. Government has them all under watch, but they're all doing well."

Varkan didn't reply immediately, but Maurik saw a faint slump in his shoulders relief of sorts, before it hitched again as he looked ahead.

The komodo disguised Tul'rok was now speaking to the Calamaks directly, and in one instant, his eyes flickered to Varkan, gesturing directly over to him.

"Was this your plan all along? Get up close and murder them!?" Maurik hissed, now getting out his phone, fingers reaching for a certain few emergency numbers. He had had enough of Varkan's presence, and now it went beyond simply getting out of here. Looking around, he saw where the three he was after were, being Shreya, Fancypants and Fleur, his 3 closest contacts at this party, and he began to scour for others when he heard Varkan reply with some trepidation:

"I didn't ask Tul'rok to be here. I'm-"

_"You're what, Varkan? Going to ask me to explain myself? Its so nice you care about me and my actions now, that is a first."_

A somewhat metallic voice sounded, and to Maurik and Varkan's dual shock, they saw the distant Tul'rok mouthing, but his voice was as clear as if he were standing before them. Behind him, briefly talking to other guests, the Calamaks had their backs turned.

_"I thought it'd be nice to see what you're going to do, a nice break from all the hectic preparing that is being done. Well, I see you're ready to get what you want, revenge. Such a want for it too, to forget about the Hatchery fire in Metamorcus yesterday, that I triggered by the drone you left to guard the 4 eggs and younglings in its basement in secret. They've kept the bodies secret, hush-hush sort of stuff, but it'll get out soon."_

_"Unless you didn't hear, in which case, now you heard."_

Maurik felt Varkan go completely rigid now, unable to see his face. He daren't wish to see it if he could.

But Tul'rok's voice had a hint of glee as he spoke a last sentence:

_"And walking up and asking them to justify themselves, or you kill them? Cliche much Varkan? Me personally, just like I'll never be with Sa'ral, you'll never be with the truth of the whys and the why nots of what makes you so angry, and why they ordered the attack."_

In the distant party, Tul'rok began shifting his wrists slightly, the transmitted voice wording to Varkan and the Orang-utan: _"You'd better get anyone out of here you two, unless you want them to get hurt or killed. I think its time this trade party starting making permanent trades, liven it up for most of the guests the first and last time in their lives. I'll give 10 seconds. 9."_

A slow flash of metal, as something mounted on Tul'rok's wrist came out of his pocket. Maurik peered down, and saw a glint of a similar device on Varkan's wrist emerging from his robes. A weapon.

_"8, 7, 6, 5, 4."_

In a mad dash, Maurik had bolted through the crowds, grabbing Fleur and Fancypants first with his big arms as he dashed across, heading for Shreya in the distance, her eyes already drawing to his in confusion.

He spared a glimpse, as he saw Varkan advancing, shoving guests out of the way, his panic face in full view, no longer a cold one seeking vengeance, his wrist weapon rising to aim towards the front of the party, where the hosts were.

But he raised to aim at Tul'rok, who had two weapons. A similar gauntlet, and a strange device in the other hand.

_"3, 2, 1."_

Faces turned to see the raised wrist, and as the tattered wings somewhat fluttered from Varkan's robes, a few eyes widened. The Calamaks heard the commotion, and turned to see the panic stricken black Wyvern, so familiar to their eyes by vengeance, charging the front of the party.

But a brief hum sounded much closer:

_**"Go wild."**_

The last words were spoken with a strange eminence to it, vibrating to every ear in the party, before Tul'rok's gauntlet flashed a blue/white in two quick shots.

* * *

A burst of energy blew off Aanu Calamak's head, and the second did the same to the stunned Hakem Calamak, the two headless bodies beginning to fall to the floor as another blast, this one yellow hued, fired from the crowds, blowing apart Tul'rok's upper body, the disguised rock and metallic form revealed beneath the skin illusion field.

Celestia's horn as a battery made any tool possible within extents, but Varkan was a novice with magic infused equipment. Brute force by magic and his body was what he did.

Tul'rok's last words had been a curse, a jinx on the crowd at the party. Under Aeternum, it had analysed the engineered Rage Virus that infected the migration 3 years prior for Aeternum's release plot. But this was a magic spell, something Aeternum considered wasteful and needless unless it benefited its growth. But the spell copied the effects, and sped their way up, of the so called 'Rage Virus'.

The spell installed in every being, except for organics with magic, as they had their own magic field disrupting the 'mind bending' jinx enough to be safer. In a milisecond after he fired his blast, Varkan saw Fancypants and Fleur, having walked to a garden gateway, turning their heads to the roaring and screaming crowds in the party.

Whipping around, Varkan expected the crowds to retreat, run away to safety, as he looked to see Maurik slow suddenly, dropping Fleur and Fancypants somewhat as he made a dash for Shreya, who had grown suddenly very livid.

A hard blow smashed into Varkan's back, as he heard the party descend into anarchy, right as he felt something beyond him send him into an angry frenzy.

He was already rage filled, vengeful, at the Calamaks now dead, free from his wrath, and for Tul'rok robbing him. But not this much, and not this way.

Numb to the pain, and seeing a flash of a waiter horse swinging a serving tray at his face, he thrust out a hidden knife, drawing his first blood.

He and every guest there knew it wasn't them, but oh it felt like ecstasy to hurt, to attack, to kill.

* * *

On a garden shed, down in the Calamk estate garden, a replacement Wyvern body, another rocky skinned disguise, watched with some genuine surprise from afar, his grey eyes alight as he reclined on the shed roof.

"More effective than I thought, even on magic users. Wonder how mad Varkan would be if he didn't have the Alicorn shield up like he has now?"

Tul'rok reached down and picked up a small sandwich he stole as he secretly mingled, seeing the bodies and chaos in the upper garden like a drive in movie.

He bit into the sandwich, disappointed as he didn't taste anything. Tul'rok made a note to find a way to taste like his old body somehow. He only missed simple things from his organic body, but not much else.

A few gunshots went off, and even a few magical blasts from the mere handful of those able to use it. Tul'rok watched the show, revelling in his act of whimsical mayhem.

There looked to be at last a quarter of the guests dead or heavily wounded by now.

"Damn, they're still alive."

The yellow blasts hadn't yet subsided. Yet oddly, a few others Tul'rok knew Varkan was associated with weren't dead yet either.

Oh well, if they survived, there was always another time. This was just a test of mind altering abilities.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Kajrot, Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Kathiawar penisula.**

**Main roadways**

_**"Be advised, riot taking place in Kothi residential community, firearms confirmed, proceed with caution. Reports say the guests sound like they're attacking each other."**_

A late evening patrol car blared its sirens as it turned to head into the Kotji district.

The police cars near enough all headed towards the community on the roads, heading for the more wealthy part of town. The emergency calls from neighbours had come flooding in, and they were the closest response.

Even from here they could hear some gunshots and see magical blast firing skywards.

* * *

**Late Evening/Night**

**Kajrot, Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Kathiawar penisula.**

**Kothi residential community, Calamak Estate**

Fleur screamed in panic as she ducked back, the brawling guests having gone absolutely insane in trying to slaughter one another. Feeling her own anger, she sidestepped a charging Kathiwar horse guest, her hooves tripping him over on his face as she then began hyperactively stomping on the horse's neck until she felt a crack.

Nearby, an orange and white blur tumbled across the floor, as a white peahen ducked and swerved while jabbing out her talons at the Orang-utan.

Maurik brushed aside a staggering waiter horse, a fork sticking out of his eye as the Orang-utan knocked him over. He didn't know where this anger was coming from, but he didn't care, all he could do was try and hold himself back.

Shreya scrambled up his arms, her talons raking his skin as he writhed and smashed into tables and guests, flailing arms throwing aside other guests attacking him or others, while the peahen struggled to stay atop, and trying to claw his throat out.

Ducking around, a few magic blasts knocking down some attacking horses and even a tiger, Fancypants found Fleur trampling the now dead horse's neck, but barely paid it heed, as he bellowed at her while gesturing:

"The Fence!"

A few glasses flew past them, smashing into other guest's faces, while a tiger pounced on another guest Kathiawar horse, claws flying to tear out her throat. Darting past, Fancypants focused his magic and hurled Fleur over the fence, a little too hard given how far she went, and then magic boosted his own jump. He was angry, and lacked the focus for teleporting, a spell he wasn't skilled in anyway.

* * *

On the other side of the fence, he found Fleur now dazed, blearily looking around in a very suddenly more calm mode, sitting on the sidewalk. Nursing a scraped leg, she rubbed her forehead, groaning as Fancypants came over:

"Fancy, did, I.."

"Lets leave Fleur. Before it spills out of there!" Fancypants warned, as it sounded like a few loud crashes came from the garden still.

"But Maurik, he's still in there, and his partner, we should wait!"

In the distance, police sirens closed in.

* * *

Thrown off Maurik, who had gone of elsewhere to harm, Shreya backstepped as a band player, wielding a dented trumpet, tried to smash her over the head. The peahen grabbed a knife off the collapsed table, slashing it through the horse's neck fatally.

Behind her, the table burst forwards, sending her down hard, as she turned to see yellow blasts firing with reckless abandon.

Weaving and ducking, Varkan punched Maurik repeatedly, not wanting to kill him. But Orang-utans were strong, and he picked up the Wyvern and threw him into a trio of wounded guests still trying to fight.

Staggering up, as Varkan saw Maurik go after someone else, he sensed others attacking him, and aimed his gauntlet at the tiger's face, always seeming to forget to fire non-lethal.

The blast went through the tiger's shoulder, sending her down hard, as Varkan turned to pulled out his bigger rifle, charging it to fire a long beam, arcing through the crowd in a cone form.

Burnt, a dozen guests dropped dead, nearly cut in half, but the Wyvern turned instantly as he felt a set of peahen talons dig into his back, reaching back quickly and spinning to hurl Shreya sideways into a shrubbery bush in the gardens nearby.

A certain ape howl sounded as something blew Varkan forwards onto the grass, already stained with some blood from all the bodies.

Staggering forwards, a pair of forks sticking out of his left arm, Maurik howled with rage as Varkan span to fire his rifle at his friend.

The yellow beam instead engulfed Maurik, and hurled him over the fence. Not wasting time, he turned to engulf Shreya, and the shrubbery she was sitting dazed in, and threw them over into the road also.

As she arced over the fence, a blunt blow hit Varkan's head, and he turned in white rage to grab the pepper grinder the Kathiawar horse male had hit him with, and smashed it repeatedly across the horse's face. Pausing for breath, and gaining a semblance of hearing over the roaring crowds, Varkan heard sirens over the chaos.

It was easier to hear, them, as over half of the party guests were dead, blood staining the grassy and pavillion concrete floor.

Panicking, he used the Alicorn magic equipment to boost his own jump, leaving the garden seconds before even the first police came around the side fences, non-lethal suppression weapons coming out in force.

* * *

First it had been Maurik with two forks in his arm, and then Shreya wedged inside a shrubbery bush. Fancypants and Fleur hadn't had to wait long at all for those two to come flying over the hedge and fence, yellow magic glow leaving them before they hit the sidewalk.

They too snapped out of it, whatever it was being confined to the garden. It affected those targeted, only within a certain area, and only for a certain time.

A Black scaled Wyvern leapt over in the same yellow magic field, rolling as he grunted at the impact. The riotous party still sounded from the other side of the fence and hedge.

"Varkan, what the hell is going on!?" Maurik gasped, as he crawled painfully to help Shreya up, her own vision spotted in many places.

"We need to get away, where are you two staying in the city!?" Varkan strode up to Fancypants and Fleur, ignorant of all the blood and dirt on his clothing and scales.

Stunned, but too into fight or flight to question it, Fancy suggested quick:

"We have a hotel room, its-"

All of a sudden Varkan pointed another device at Fancy, and he felt the precise location and image of the room come to view.

Without another word, all 5 of them were engulfed in a yellow glow, and in a flash, they vanished.

All the while, police violently brought those third of the guests still alive under control.

The watching Wyvern 'drone' vanished too, but he was pleased with the results. Varkan was pissed off, and a new weapon worked.

* * *

**1 second later**

**Kajrot, Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Kathiawar penisula.**

**Dalima hotel**

The room was dark, but flashed yellow as a muffled yell sounded when 5 shapes appeared suddenly in the room.

Stumbling over, Shreya found a light switch, flicking it on, nursing her fractured ribs and heavily bruised body.

Lying down, Varkan groaned as he nursed his body, itself feeling like it had been microwaved. Feedback from magic only came from teleportation with the equipment, sadly.

Staggering to bathroom, Maurik began searching cuboards for any first aid stuff, leaving the forks in his arm until he had gauze to seal the wounds.

Standing over the trio, Fancypants looked at Fleur, who shuffled over to a couch to collapse in a heap, her mane dishevelled beyond belief, and her coat and his, fur and clothing, stained in dirt and some flecks of blood.

"What, was, that?" Fancypants panted, as he collapsed on his own arm chair.

Varkan faced the ceiling, thoughts racing in all sorts of places. It would take a while before anyone of those 5 could think clearly, but they were safe in this hotel room for now. It hadn't all sunk in just yet.

What should have been a simple in and out, an act of secret violence, had gone south and then some. Varkan had been seen in public yes, but why did Tul'rok do that just then?

The two wealthy ponies simply regained what composure they had, their injuries minimal. But none hadn't been physically harmed, and none hadn't harmed others tonight.

So much for a peaceful trade party.

* * *

**In spite, or for shits and giggles, or both, Tul'rok sabotaged Varkan's vengeance mission in a very destructive way, killing the Calamaks so he couldn't.**

**Also, prompting party guests with a magic mind jinx copying the Rage Virus's endgame effects. Unlike Aeternum, Tul'rok has a sadistic streak to him.**

* * *

**Also, a reunion with his company manager in Maurik, and a business partner and Maurik's sly romantic partner in Shreya.**

**And due to their ties, Maurik invited Fancypants and Fleur to the Calamak party for opening investment into local businesses.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**

**PS, for me, my view count manager and such is still down. Reviews and PMs working fine oddly enough..**


	46. Ch 46: Truths and Regret, Caldera Ambush

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 46: Truths and Regret, Caldera Ambush.**

* * *

**Late morning, Local Time**

**March 21st, 1008 ANM**

**Kajrot, Indo-Burmese Confederacy, Kathiawar penisula.**

**Dalima hotel, Fancypants's and Fleur's rooms**

Fleur had almost screamed when she saw the three in the main sitting room. But she stifled it, accepting that last night hadn't been a dream, nor a nightmare.

Still, a bandaged Orang-utan sitting on a couch with his laptop out, a White Peahen with some bandages on her foot, and a black Wyvern with burn ointment all over his scales, sat nearly naked on the floor with a strange rifle in his case, were all odd sights.

Calming herself, Fleur tightened her dressing gown as she wnadered over to the kitchen. Hers and Fancypants's day schedule today had been erased, for good reason. They had talked it over quickly, and even Varkan, wanted by them as he was, had agreed. They contacted the Equestrian embassy, with what they explained was the situation, by their accounts, and Varkan's knowledge of Aeternum up until this 'incident'.

The hotel coming under watch, and guards posted at doors and surrounding the building, was the response. The government would send someone to retrieve them, a 3rd party individual, and escort them back to Equestria quickly and securely.

* * *

"All here. Fire broke out, consumed hatchery, started in the basement." Maurik surmised, cautiously watching the nearly stripped Varkan tinkering with the odd rifle he had now on the floor.

"Tul'rok. Tul'rok, Tul'rok, you miserable, treacherous little Cu-"

"What were you planning on doing after last night, before it went so wrong!?" Shreya interrupted, before Varkan likely would go into expelling half of all known expletives from his mouth.

"Would've secretly dropped by where the other Wyverns were being kept, and then the hatchery ones too. After that, I'd carry on with the work I had going. But I think Tul'rok may have taken everything from under me now, or else he wouldn't risk killing me."

"What work?" Maurik cautiously asked.

Nearby, as Fancypants walked by to join Fleur, he couldn't help but perk up his ears in intrigue. His wife however, as trying to pretend she wasn't listening.

"Genetic work, more than just bringing back Wyverns quickly. I had some things brewing in the Maldives, deep down in the chambers. Amazing how quickly stuff gets done by brute force trial and error, and no regulations."

"As if the lesser regulations we operated under for years weren't enough." Maurik sourly commented, which drew a mild glare from Varkan.

"Hey, we did good work those years. My work just took a while to get to this point of accelerating faster. Maybe after all this, I could let you in on some things for the company's-"

"NO. I'm drawing the line here, you keep pushing the envelope to the point where people get angry too much! I'm sorry Varkan, but we're through after this, I'm not boosting the company with tech made by that, THING. I sometimes wish I'd stayed in that Law firm you picked me up in decades ago."

Shreya had heard this all, how Varkan needed someone to run Hephaestus as it grew, and he turned to Orang-utan law firms to get someone calculating, analytical, and able to balance budgets and bureaucracy.

After all, she picked lower managers for Jai-kel the same way.

"Aeternum is gone, that wasn't it last night. Believe me, I'd know, I've been around them both long enough, it and Tul'rok."

"Yes, far too much." Maurik added, closing the window on his laptop. As the program shut, Shreya heard a knock on the room door, her head turning as she sprang up in surprise.

Varkan snapped his head around too, while Maurik reclined as Fancypants went over to the door. The Orang-utan deadpanned at the paranoid Wyvern:

"If it was your friends, they'd have just barged in."

Checking through the door eyehole, Fancypants turned back, looking at the three of them:

"Any of you know an Eastern Dragon per chance?"

Looking at each other, Varkan nodded, but muttered: "You must be joking."

Opening the door, Fancypants stood aside as an Eastern Dragon, golden scaled with jade green flecks and features, slowly walked inside, shrunk to a size akin to Discord's.

Min-Wei scowled very lightly at Varkan, but bowed respectfully at the others, before turning to Fleur and Fancypants:

"I'm your escort, we'll be travelling quickly, teleporting is the safest-"

"I just got these burns treated!" Varkan loudly protested, losing his composure as he leapt up, the burn ointment still glistening on his black scales. Fleur put a hoof in front of her eyes at his near naked state, the undergarments he wore doing little to hide his nether regions.

"You deserve as much and more." Min-Wei jabbed back, not even sparing Varkan a glance to smirk at him. He couldn't believe he'd delivered Aeternum aircraft parts to his company for money before. At least this task was straightforward.

"So who's payroll are you on?" Shreya asked, suspicious. She'd heard of this eastern Dragon, as Varkan had actually passed him on as a contact for any 'private' business she needed done.

"Princess Celestia's, and her sister as well. Though Starswirl suggested me."

Min-Wei looked over, but was surprised to see no shade of regret, no fear or any sort of worry on Varkan's face. He if anything looked a little pleased.

Nearby, Shreya patted Maurik's arm as the Orang-utan sat back in his couch seat, while she asked the obvious:

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready. Though I shall do it. I don't want Varkan slipping away with his-"

A strange box device flew at Min-Wei's head, as Varkan had tossed the device to him with no hesitation:

"There, my teleporter. So now that the matter of me running is done, lets just get ready to leave as soon as possible!"

Nobody protested to Varkan's idea. Though he told no one that he kept the power source, Celestia's old horn, hidden somewhere no one would find it on his person. Without links to it, all his equipment was worthless.

* * *

As Min-Wei waited for them to finish packing, and the other 3 finished up theirs, Fancypants saw Fleur standing quietly by their balcony window.

"Fleur?"

"Should I be guilty, for killing the one or two I killed yesterday?" She asked quietly.

Fancy remembered how he'd seen her stomping the neck of one or two yesterday, as whatever Tul'rok released from his destroyed form drove them all into blind rages, though lesser ones for magic wielders for some reason, Varkan's equipment sort of granting him such protection too.

"No dear, you mustn't. None of us were right that night, and you must promise me you will never think you truly did those killings."

Sighing, Fleur walked into Fancypants's hooves, letting him hold her softly, as she murmured quietly:

"Lets go home my husband."

* * *

They teleported by Min-Wei's magic, bags and all, to Equestria in 100 mile hops, Fleur and Fancy boosting Min-Wei's magical stamina as they went, the Eastern Dragon having to teleport 6 including himself, one of whom was a more resistant Wyvern, and their bags.

Before they left, Varkan had, unsurprisingly, asked if they could stop by a lake or coast along the way. He wanted to cool from the inevitable heat build up as they teleported. Wyvern resilience to magic meant his body would feel like it was being micro waved repeatedly.

Those that traveled with him considered this part of his punishment for the acts he truly deserved such treatment for.

* * *

**Late afternoon, Local Time**

**March 21st, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Everfree Forest edges**

Hovering over the Wild Everfree forest, Discord found solace in one of the few, untamed parts of the country.

From what little he remembered of his 'childhood', or whatever it was, he had used Everfree forest as a hideout, his magic helping him live. In fact, the vine seeds he planted which finally came to fruition after millennia were of a similar sort that he often used back then to build shelters.

Sitting on a cotton candy cloud, Discord continued thinking over his way of making it up to Celestia for his behaviour. He needed to better explain how concerned for her safety he was, without making death threats.

Of course, as Fluttershy suggested, Celestia needed time to herself before that happened. Time to cool off.

A familiar voice calling for Discord however, seem to interrupt these musings.

"Discord! Discord!"

_Oh no, what does she want? I should go, NO. I'll let her speak, but maybe I'll keep quiet. She came to me._

Discord peered over the cloud edge, as he saw a certain White Alicorn in the distance watching his pink cloud amongst the others. She was far away, but Discord hesitated a little before he snapped his fingers.

In a flash, he was in front of Celestia, who seemed to turn away from him. THis saddened him, as he heard her gently mumble in a low voice:

"I, we need somewhere more secluded. Follow me, we need to talk."

Flapping her wings, Celestia flew on deeper into Everfree forest, while Discord paused on the ground, the Draconeraqus feeling a little afraid now.

He followed, ready to accept her likely harsh words.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Harmony Caldera**

The sun was getting low, as Discord saw its reddening light reflect of Celestia's white fur ahead of him. She seemed more dull, less radiant.

And he blamed himself. She hadn't even glanced back at him once.

But ahead, he saw a familiar sight, the former Tree of Harmony site, now a large Volcanic crater, with a small lava lake at its centre, bubbling only very slightly thin wisps of gas and ash.

Celestia landed on the edge of the caldera, staring down at the volcanic lake in its centre while Discord landed on his mismatched feet behind her.

"Celestia, I-"

"Quiet Discord. You know what you said, I still can't believe you would be willing to do such things, even if for me." Celestia said, still refusing to look at him.

"Please, you have to understand, I want you safe, not in danger from a maniac! I learned friendship from the others, but its you I learned how to love with! Doesn't that mean anything?!"

Celestia was quiet, but she shuffled on her hooves to slowly face the draconeraqus, her eyes darker than normal, and her mane and fur less radiant than he dreamt of or saw every day.

"Love doesn't mean killing for the other." Celestia said with a deadly calm.

"I just want you safe, unharmed, happy." Discord hung his head, a few tears coming from his eyes.

His eyes shut, he felt a hoof on his face, as he saw her eyes, still a little blank, staring into his mismatched ones.

"Can you promise me that Discord? Without wanting to kill?"

Discord shook a little as he replied calmly: "Yes."

With a gentle smile, Celestia leant up to kiss Discord softly.

* * *

As soon as her lips touched, a flurry of emotions hit Discord all at once. His heart unshackled, and he knew he was going to have to prove himself, and he welcomed her velvety lips once more.

But very quickly, he felt something intruding into his mouth. And it wasn't Celestia going all Faroench on him. It was hard, long, and it very quickly stabbed itself into Discord's mouth roof.

Pain engulfed Discord, as he saw Celestia draw back, the electro shock cable protruding from her mouth as her body morphed. Her body coat had been dull for a good reason, and her whole body morphed into a blackish-blue coat, and then drew longer.

A Wyvern quickly stood before, rock and metal skinned, grey energy permeating from joints and tattoo like cracks in the skin. As his vision blackened, Discord heard a drawling voice reply back as the grey shining eyes glistened in his darkening vision:

"That promise you made for Celestia? You won't be able to keep it."

Crawling up the edges of the Caldera rim, a few more Aeternum drones, all sporting grey quad eye shines, instead of white/blue light, scrambled over to engulf Dicord. Behind them, a large open egg shape was pulled, the 2 halves splitting open.

Discord's sight went black as he felt himself being thrown into the pod, its halves sealing him inside.

* * *

Nobody was there to witness the sealed pod, containing Discord, getting dragged into the lava lake, and down. It was dragged by the heat resistant drones deep, deep into the Mantle, and away and up to another site Aeternum had prepared before it left. Any drones had left, Tul'rok's controlled form too, with the pod.

They had mastered the art of travelling by magma tunnel and mantle as soon as Aeternum had first been freed, at that very spot, about 3 years ago to this day.

Nobody would suspect Discord had vanished for a few days. He went off on his own things, especially since his fight with Celestia, and Fluttershy would say he was just giving her space.

Tul'rok was very conniving with his plan, despite this particular bit being Aeternum's, kidnapping Discord.

But what things he had planned for Discord aside from the original plan were of a more personal note.

* * *

**Discord was needed for the initial plan anyway, but Tul'rok has personal motives besides these with Discord.**

**And as for the survivors of the triggered riot, and a denied revenge killing, they are escorted by a familiar face to Equestria, where all the pieces are being gathered to suss out a strategy with this new development.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would, detailed reviews are welcome.**

* * *

**The view count history fault seems to have clear up on my account. Lets hope it stays that way..**


	47. Ch 47: Mixed Reunions, Converging Goals

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 47: Mixed Reunions, Converging Goals**

* * *

**Late morning, Local Time**

**March 23rd, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Las Pegasus**

**Equestria naval base**

"We started questioning him as soon as they arrived, and we stripped him of anything. But, we couldn't get the Alicorn horn off him, he, er, we couldn't find it."

Celestia barely heeded the lieutenant's words as she strode down the naval base hall, along with a stern looking Luna. She was wide awake for this person having most recently arrived.

Some others were bound for this place anyway, and others were already here, though it was strange actually.

Along with himself being interrogated, Varkan was trying to help get any information, what little may be there, out of Socium's damaged 'brain'. The drone had still proven brain damaged, disconnected from others.

Unknowingly, this made Socium the only truly 'safe' being of his kind of rock/metal bodied brethren. Tul'rok corrupted under his control, subtle or obvious, every asset Aeternum had except for Socium.

Standing before the hanger, where a few armed guard ponies saluted the two princesses sharply, the doors opened to allow them inside the heavily guarded building.

* * *

**'Prison' Hanger**

"Ah, Princesses, you made it. Sorry to say that, well, we haven't made much progress. Even with the hands on 'expert', recently arrived."

Starswirl barely heeded them, speaking as he had his back turned to the two visitors, flanked by their guard ponies. In front of Starswirl, Socium's main body had been opened up, and his/its head lay on a table, still aware, but the back of the now pony shaped head opened up by a black wyvern and his tools.

Varkan had made it known his bitterness towards Starswirl for the accidental destruction of 2 Wyvern eggs during his defection escape, but after the news of the purposeful destruction of the 4 others he'd hidden in Metamorcus's hatchery basements by Tul'rok, he remained willing to cooperate with the wizard.

Still, even with Starswirl's knowledge, and Varkan's experience, Socium remained, for lack of a better term, disconnected.

Socium's head buzzed loudly, as Varkan pulled back, growling in frustration when he seemed to give up.

"This isn't biology, or machinery, how the hell am I supposed to figure this out?"

_**"I feel weird."**_

"Quiet." Varkan hushed the drone's head as he dismissed the patient's complaining. Turning his head up, Varkan went quiet as he saw the two Princesses approaching. The taser collar he wore seemed to itch more when he saw Luna giving him a death stare.

Celestia's gaze seemed more subdued if anything, but he said nothing.

"I should have you imprisoned for life for what you've done."

"I believed in Aeternum's goals, I regret nothing. Besides, it was its ideas, not mine, I just wanted what I was promised."

The Wyvern countered Celestia's brash remark, but she wasn't swayed:

"I hope for your sake it was worth it."

"I know you heard about the Hatchery fire in Metamorcus, and the Wyvern babies found dead in the inferno, so stop the bushwhacking already." Varkan growled, not backing down from Celestia, even as her day guards fixed him with glares.

Nearby, Starswirl kept quiet, checking a nearby clock. They had more visiting today who needed to be here, who had already dealt with this reunion BS as it was.

"Up until very recently, it was worth it. If not for recent things, I'd have not voluntarily let Min-Wei take me here while he dropped off the others safely in Canterlot for their well being."

"The party. You went there with murderous intent, but this, Tul'rok, killed them and used magic to send everyone into a frenetic, murderous riot. We heard all about it, and I find myself asking why we should believe you aren't planning something as we speak."

Luna coldly remarked the truth, while Varkan found himself struck dead in his speech. But he kept quiet, as Starswirl then asked Celestia:

"Where is Discord? I sent summons to his strange home between realities, if the address was right. Did he not meet you?"

Varkan's gaze went a little odd at this question, which wasn't missed by anyone. Celestia cast her eyes downward, remarking: "No. He didn't meet us. In fact, I haven't seen him for nearly 2 weeks now."

Luna's expression went briefly softer, as Celestia was still a little torn about how Discord and her disagreed about her safety. Her darkening gaze went over to Varkan, as she added to Celestia's brief snippet:

"Yes, you exploiting the trophy you robbed my sister of, and your savage desires, made him paranoid about her safety. He was convinced you were going to come after her now."

"Where is my old horn Varkan!?" Celestia recalled, vehemently striding towards Varkan, but stopped as he didn't balk at all.

"Safe, hidden, even from Tul'rok. Without the equipment that goes with it though, its harmless."

"You didn't answer the question."

"And I won't. Its mine, and after hearing that Tul'rok's taken the reins of anything Earth related with Aeternum's assets, I'm inclined to keep a hold of it thank you!"

"He what?" Luna looked at Varkan, who quickly gestured to Starswirl. The wizard nodded gravely, who remarked:

"Yes. I studied the actions, and reports. And actually, 'Socium' here, remembered enough about the general makeup of the forces that we could make a deduction as to what happened, given Varkan's incident also."

**"Master kept the host subdued, letting only productive or harmless thoughts run. But it had to reduce itself, as it took most of itself to the stars. Because Master subdued Tul'rok, it failed to see the insanity growing over time, a mind going mad in a realm of thought it wasn't made to fully thrive in."**

Socium's words buzzed from his opened head, the drone's yellow expression, a unique glow to his markings and eyes, met with the two princesses.

"Tul'rok, hates me for not being sympathetic, being too focused. He killed the Calamaks so I couldn't, just to spite me, rob me of vengeance. I wanted it, so badly, for them arranging the VX attack on my life's work. I went to Wolfyria to find their means, a smuggler, and tracked them."

Varkan's admission prompted Luna to ask, incredulously, and a little less jaded now: "All this, for revenge?"

"Yes. And now, I'll never have it, or know why they did it exactly."

Turning back to Socium, the black Wyvern contributed little to the conversation from then on. Ignoring the Wyvern's tinkering, Starswirl made the quick facts known:

"Unlike Aeternum, Tul'rok has organic emotions, wildly chaotic, violent ones it seems. And he clearly wants revenge against anyone who he thinks did him wrong."

Celestia had a flash of memory, of Tul'rok's howl of grief as she flew away so many decades ago in Dingolia. If only Sa'ral hadn't attacked, or she'd not struck out in defence so hard with her magic.

Luna recalled this, and murmured: "Its not Varkan who's the threat, its Tul'rok."

"He was always an unstable wreck, slave to his emotions. Wore his heart on his wrists. Not being offensive, it was true."

Varkan added quickly, as he tried soldering a few conducting lines again in Socium's head to try and undamage the system somehow, or create a bypass, despite his utter blind work he was trying.

Starswirl then asked again: "Where is Discord?"

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper as it is." Celestia remarked, though she now wished to meet him again all of a sudden, try and smooth things out.

Going against making a jab at Discord needing a keeper of sorts, Luna turned her head to see a pair of familiar faces walking/slithering into the hanger.

Ohmen Magnes, having recovered more from his ruptured aneurysm, held his pony form disguise a little more easily now, though some changeling features did show up to ease things, mostly his blackened lower legs.

Beside him, Caarim slithered in, hood flared very little as Ohmen added to the conversation:

"So you've heard its Tul'rok, not Aeternum now?"

As Celestia nodded, she smiled at Ohmen. It was always nice to see him again, but it was on unpleasant business that Chrysalis sent him back.

"I'm not letting him torture me again." Ohmen murmured darkly, recalling the goading insults a Tul'rok duplicate threw his way during the Manehatten incident. Beside him, Caarim interrupted Ohmen's brief foray into the worst time in his life:

"So, what's the plan then?"

The cobra's question was to anyone in general. Starswirl, having the full picture, made the decision which Varkan had supported when he proposed it:  
"Get in contact with Tul'rok, then see where we should go from there."

Finally, Celestia decided to ask Varkan, straight out: "What is Tul'rok planning, do you know?"

"No. I only knew Aeternum's plans. Tul'rok, who knows? Aside from another stab at killing me, or maybe you."

"What was Aeternum's plan? Will Tul'rok change them?" Celestia asked. Beside the table, Starswirl admitted:

"The plan is, well, simple, but massive in scope. And its already too late to stop it."

"The spacecraft is going out. In thousands of years, or however long it takes, the resources needed will be ready, and they'll be brought back here, ready to work within a few weeks at the latest." Starswirl finished.

* * *

The hanger was quiet, as Ohmen was the first to notice a flaw in this plan: "So, its not going to happen for thousands of years?"

"No, for us, it will be happening in a few weeks. The professor from the Gryenmark University was the one who proposed a theoretical time travel technique and basic designs, which Aeternum used to finalise designs of the object orbiting near the moon right now."

"A time portal. Combined with later placed Space wormhole generators of some sort, yet to be built, means energy gathered over thousands of years can be transported to this system as a form of beamed energy, to arrive all within a few seconds if need be. That is the plan's ingenuity. Once that time portal is opened, that bridge is there. Anything can come through from the future, energy or properly protected matter, into the past up until the portal was switched on, only to times when it is switched on."

"Aeternum will use its age to travel, safely, and it will beam back all the energy it needs without interference, and send through what it needs, to repair the Earth's rotation, and the Moon's orbit. That, is its plan."

"Before all that though, we needed Discord." Varkan tacked on, as the crux of the issue came into the matter.

"Why him?" Celestia asked, now worried.

"When the civil war fighting disrupted the cycles, and Discord came in, he placed spells to allow them to be manipulated more easily. No point ruling a world destroyed by screwed up mechanics. Before this, those spells need to be removed, which can only be done by him. Otherwise, the physical repair will be nullified by the magic 'patchjob' of sorts."

Varkan tried best to describe the rub of involving Discord.

"And how would it have got him to cooperate?" Luna asked, suspicious of the answer.

"Ask politely, explain things." Varkan simply said.

Nobody said anything, as if they didn't believe this. Starswirl grumbled, as he admitted:

"He's, uhm, not lying. I checked, before this Tul'rok mess, now that I can compare what I found. That is what Aeternum was asking."

_**"Discord has enough logic to understand. Besides it was going to help the world no longer need-"**_

"Will you be quiet?" Varkan interrupted Socium, who stopped talking immediately.

"Why didn't it explain to us! And save us so much grief!?" Luna exclaimed, looking at Varkan with disbelief.

"Hey, I only found out the full story fairly recently!"

"ENOUGH! This bickering is getting nowhere. How does Tul'rok's turn factor into this?" Celestia asked, while Ohmen added to that as he walked alongside his former teacher, intimidated by this prospect now:

"How much, energy are we talking about coming through, whenever it comes?"

"I'd need a calculator for that. But that is the problem. The amount of energy that will be coming through, whether Aeternum is aware of Tul'rok's turn or not, will come. It isn't going to turn back now. But if Tul'rok siphons even a tiny amount of that sheer energy, as there will be energy to spare as a reserve, he could wreak havoc on the world in ways I shudder to imagine." Starswirl replied, not at all joking.

"So, do we not let Discord remove the spells?" Ohmen asked.

"I'd try locating him before we make any more plans." Starswirl added.

Celestia looked at Varkan, who was buried in the work he tried on Socium. He clearly had changed factions, again. But Luna was the one who asked, her voice stern to get his attention.

"And what of Princess Twilight?"

Varkan paused, as he admitted: "She'll, I don't know. I've been out of contact, with all of them. I don't think Tul'rok will harm her."

"Your guess isn't good enough. You have a lot to pay for."

"In time. But I'll offer help how I can, if you'll let me. I'm, I'm done pushing for my kind's revival. I've had enough of my dreams being crushed."

Varkan had not looked up from his tinkering once as he said that final remark, which caught Luna completely of guard.

The next day or so would be eventful, to say the least. Many goals converging, and some ideals altered drastically.

* * *

**March 24th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Morning**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

It had come about suddenly, as all the drones had been hiding underground against a new wave of naval bombardments from patrolling NEMA vessels.

The eyes all went dark, then returned a metallic shining grey.

Every Reborn clan, every organic was seized. Many were dragged deeper into unknown chambers, others were simply imprisoned.

In one such chamber, barely lit by grey strips that clearly also monitored them in the rock cave, sat 3 individuals.

A female Komodo slept patiently, ahving given up protesting hours ago. Nearby Faral's sleeping form was Jorani, the female Python growing lethargic with no sunlight to fuel her scaly form.

Leant against a rocky wall, Twilight heard another of the antagonistic whispers coming from the rock wall, the voice drastically different from the Aeternum she knew before.

_**"Keep waiting little Alicorn. You'll see the Sun again, and its wielder too. At least, one more time, whether she dies, or you, depends on many things yet to happen. I'd get comfortable if I were you."**_

_**"Of course, you'll have a roommate now."**_

In a rush of rock, a doorway seemed to yawn open, as grey glowing drones harshly threw a stirring, groaning body into the cavern.

The door slammed shut, as Jorani blearily asked: "Whu happened?"

Alert, but also tired from lack of sunlight, Faral crawled over in the dark, as she prodded the newcomer:

"He's furry, maybe its a meal."

"Get off me you savage.."

Twilight gasped as she recognized the haughty voice, and again as somewhat mismatched eyes flickered open, some magic illuminating them like flashlights.

"Discord!?"

"Twilight, I thought I wouldn't see you again." Discord grumbled, as he shone more light around the featureless cavern.

A single water pool, able to refill on command by a hidden pipe vent, sat in the corner, as did a long crevice hole for aftermath of food. Very bare accomodations indeed.

Her gaze faltered as she saw Discord snap his fingers, but get shocked instead. A familiar set of clamps hooked around both his odd horns, just like the one more harshly put on her own horn after Tul'rok turned.

She would at least get Discord up to speed.

* * *

**The plan's idea if fully known now. At least the idea, not the precise methodology of what comes through the portal.**

**I put thought into this, and I'll be careful to juggle paradoxes with this linear time travel storyline. Its true, the moment the portal is switched on, anything that accesses it from any future time could go all the way back to that moment if it wanted to, provided there wasn't too much traffic coming out in those moments of time.**

**But for now, things settle as the plan comes closer.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcome.**


	48. Ch 48: Differing Heritage, Machinations

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 48: Differing Heritage, Machinations.**

* * *

**Morning**

**March 25th, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Sugarcube Corner**

Ohmen had been visiting Equestria as it was, and he had a few days to spare before his next commitment in Canterlot. Business with the hatchery bombing, thought to be done by an Aeternum drone, was the cause, a firebombing from the basement levels.

He kept secret the news of the Wyvern toddlers Varkan had hidden there under a drone's care, all burned in the firebombing attack.

Once again, he visited his long distance marefriend at any opportune time, and also to get away from the prying eyes of Canterlot's paparazzi.

After greetings and exchanged pleasantries, they went on their customary trip to Sugarcube Corner, where talk turned to recent events. Cheerilee's student progress at the school, Ohmen's work with the Changelings as their representative, and now talk turned to their younger lives, particularly with their educations.

Cheerilee, having taught in the same school she had gone to, had not much to say. But Ohmen's education, while more eventful, was not always as consistently enjoyable.

* * *

"Were they really that annoying for you?"

"Noblepony teens coming in and behaving like they were entitled to good grades by their wealthy upbringing? Yes. I came from a well off family, but they told me to work hard regardless."

"What happened to your parents?"

"My mother, she soon after I was born, 6 years in fact. Cancer, 47 years ago as of a few month ago." Ohmen admitted, not at all phased by this fact.

Cheerilee still was surprised, and jealous, that Ohmen looked this good for being 53 years old. Then again, being part changeling, his base form was too different from Pony or Changeling to really gauge whether he LOOKED old or not.

"I'm sorry. Your father?"

"Uhm, accident actually. He worked for the Royal Guards, testing new types of equipment. He was working on a type of magic reflecting armour, also good against many laser based weapons too it turns out today. Well, he was testing it by firing spells at it."

"What happened?"

"It worked too well. Spell deflected off, hit a ceiling beam hard enough to break it. Too tired to move after many spells, they had to scrape him up once they removed the support beam." Ohmen admitted. He scratched his mane with an idle hoof/claw, muttering: "To be honest, way he died, kind of made me a little puzzled whether to grieve or not. That was 12 years ago."

After this, talk would turn to more mundane affairs, but as Ohmen finished up his platter of greens, Cheerilee turned her head, noticing something:

"Applejack's off again I see."

Looking over, Ohmen noticed the cowpony mare walking through the edge of downtown, a bag over her shoulder, clearly heading off again. In her stead, a blue pegasus also flew overhead.

Looking back, Cheerilee noticed Ohmen had suddenly morphed into a standard pony, his old grey coated, brown maned form, the burnt cutie mark on his flank again.

"What's wrong?"

"They may recognize me, I want some peace and quiet. Besides, they're headed for Las Pegasus, not a chat with me."

"Las Pegasus? Why?"

"I can't say, politics and all." Ohmen said quickly, as he kept casually eating his salad while Rainbow Dash and Applejack strode past. As she watched them go, Cheerilee murmured to Ohmen:

"Things have been quieter around here ever since Twilight disappeared."

"How's the town taking it?"

"It's been over 2 months since she was taken. We've got used to it, but its still something we remember isn't here."

"Well I can say this, you may get Twilight back sooner rather than later. If things go alright." Ohmen admitted.

Cheerilee took this news as some sort of hope. The town missed their local princess.

* * *

**Ponyville train station**

Applejack and Rainbow Dash arrived at the station, and sure enough, found Fluttershy waiting for them as she promised.

"Y'all can back out now. I mean, it may well be kinda boring just being around the base doing who knows what?"

"Yeah, but we'll have your back with that thing!" Rainbow isisted, pounding a hoof into another as she hovered to land in front of Applejack. Brow furrowing in a deadpan, Applejack remarked:

"Ah don't think the Socium's gonna attack us. Starswirl will be there, no way it'll try something then."

"Well, we don't want you to be in danger, so, um, we'll have your back." Fluttershy added, though her trepidation was blatantly obvious in her words.

"Yeah, and besides, me and Fluttershy can go the Las Pegasus's cloud districts while you're there."

"Ah can still visit them too, just need a balloon or spell of some sort."

"And the beach maybe?" Fluttershy asked, more sure of herself this time.

"Hey yeah, I forgot LP has great beaches." Rainbow recalled.

"This ain't a pleasure visit." Applejack reminded her, as she looked at the train timetable. The next train for Las Pegasus wasn't due for another 20 minutes.

"Well, we may as well while we're there." Rainbow lightly punched Applejack on the shoulder, while Fluttershy said in her soft, resistance grating way: "Please Applejack?"

Crumbling, Applejack relented: "Fine. We'll see about the beach."

* * *

**Midday**

**Carousel Boutique**

"-Rarity at her first show, and when she earned her cutie mark. Oh how she-"

Rarity tried to drown out the sounds of the expected 'photo album torture' that was to be expected. Her parents were meeting Spike's for the first time in person, and they had come prepared.

She envied Sweetie Belle, who was off with her crusader friends, and also wasn't the subject being inadvertently, or on purpose as she suspected, humiliated.

The laughter of a certain Red Fire Drake, shrunk in size, her tail curled over a sofa edge in the living room, carried out. Smoulder remarked loudly:

"How adorable. I could have just eaten her up if I was, Oh, sorry, poor word choice."

"Better than what I was doing back then. I was still learning to walk then." Razak offhandedly remarked, the dragon, Spike's identical twin, save the blue eyes, having come too.

Groaning, Rarity finished cleaning up her tea mug in the sink as she felt a hoof on her back.

"Father?"

"Hello Rarity, just coming to wash my cup as well."

"Oh, allow me!" Rarity used her blue magic to hover her father's cup into the water, but she let it drop with too big a splash as she heard her mother remark from the living room:

"And here's her in the outfit I had made for her when she was just a baby."

The water went out a bit, as Rarity suppressed a groan. Clapping her gently on the back, Hondo Flanks admitted: "Its a parent's duty Rarity. You understand don't you?"

"You'll be sure to do the same when Sweetie Belle finds someone?"

"Yes indeed, why wouldn't we?."

As her father walked back inside, she heard a faint snort of laughter from the table, where Spike had finished preparing another small dish of mixed vegetables, fish and some gems. Giving a sour look, she lightly berated her dragon boyfriend over double her size.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Hey, if it was Twilight's parents or her here, I'd be getting as humiliated. Those two didn't have the records of me growing up among Ponies."

"I'm sure Twilight wouldn't turn down the opportunity to show off some baby pictures of you." Rarity teased.

"Excuse me, Rarity? You wanted to see me?"

Turning, Rarity saw Spike's 'father', a blue and red dragon, larger than normal both shrunk and bigger. Cal'vel was calm, but he saw her expression turn a little grumpy when she asked him.

"Yes, about what you brought. Meet me outside."

"But you asked for-"

"Now."

Cal'vel looked at Spike, remarking to him: "Tread carefully around her Kurze."

* * *

Walking past, Rarity saw Hondo Flanks talking animatedly with his wife, Cookie Crumbles, as they laughed over some wine at the photos inside. Smoulder craned her long red neck over, taking in all the, to Rarity, mortifying details.

Razak sat back on the couch beside his 'mother', Spike's identical brother enjoying the snacks more than the talk.

"Ah sweetheart, there you are. Where are you off to?" Cookie noticed Rarity wandering past, heading where Cal'vel had exited the door a few seconds ago.

"The garden, business matter."

"Ah, I was wondering why that was there. A bit of an eyesore isn't it?"

"...Yes mother."

* * *

**A few moments later**

**Carousel Boutique, garden.**

"I don't see why you can't just leave it here, unload it as you use it all up."

Cal'vel's reasonable statement did little to quell Rarity's miffed state.

Rarity had asked the visitors from Sri Draka, with proper payment to them and the ones who supplied it, to deliver a large shipment of the drake leather for her more 'fire proof and resilient' line of clothes, fashion or utility based.

When she asked though, she'd imagined a few cart loads at most, about a hundred kilos at most.

Cal'vel had carried a metric ton of the drake made fabric, and nearly terrified some locals when he hauled it effortlessly towards the Boutique, in the early morning, in his larger form. By his size altering collar, Hephaestus made, his smaller form for him was just as strong, but the size made it more awkward to carry.

Now Rarity was left with a truck sized wooden built crate of fabric bundles outside her boutique, not the usual sight outside the more ornate building.

Thinking of how to say this, Rarity turned to Spike's 'father', the blue and red dragon in his smaller form, but still triple her size at least.

"When I asked for as much as you could carry, I didn't have, THIS, in mind."

"Smoulder couldn't carry it, her wings and arms are the same thing. And with me, there wasn't much point in Razak carrying anything, that would be pointless given my load size."

"You are sure it wasn't too much of a burden?"

"...I used to catch and carry full grown whales out of the ocean when I wandered. A crate of fabric isn't a stretch for me."

"I think the word 'crate' is selling this short." Rarity pointedly said, while Cal'vel stifled a smirk of laid back pride.

All it did was create a box shaped dent on Rarity's side garden grass, and one of her flower beds was now 2 dimensional.

Walking up alongside, munching on a random ruby he'd picked form the snacks inside, Razak gestured to the crate with his ruby holding hand, talking as he chewed:

"So, how long until this is all used up?"

"I can't be expected to sell all of this anytime soon."

"Pay as you use it, but keep a hold of it for now." Razak said, as if stating the obvious.

"I am not leaving a house sized crate in my garden, on my precious flowers!"

Peering around the crate, Cal'vel mumbled a quiet apology as he saw a few crushed chrysanthemums poking out from the edge of the crate's underside.

"Why on my flowerbed?" Rarity finally asked, regaining her composure.

"I needed a flat space, and the street wasn't an option."

"They're just flowers anyway." Razak added, as Cal'vel heard Smoulder call for him inside the Boutique.

As Cal'vel walked off, Rarity turned to Razak, her tone a mixture of sweetness, and venom.

"Well, I'll tell any mares I was thinking of introducing you to that you think that of flowers."

"Uhm, first thing, I don't do ponies. Second, I don't do girls."

"Well you must act like a gentledragon before they are even interested, shouldn't you?" Rarity pointed out, still cross with Razak.

"No, I don't DO girls." Razak reinforced, using a vulgar sign to emphasize it, poking his finger in and out of a ring with his other finger and thumb.

Now Rarity paused, as she remarked: "I, that, I didn't know you were, really?"

Munching on his ruby, Razak swallowed as he remarked off handedly: "I'm surprised you're surprised. Pony population has 3 girls to every 2 boys last time I checked, why I'm not sure, so I'm sure there's lots of that going on between girls at least."

Striding off back inside, Rarity looked back at the massive crate, and her crushed flower bed.

Shaking her head, she wondered why visits from Spike's relatives always had something unusual occur.

At least this time no mountain ranges were being burned to glass.

* * *

**Early Evening, Local time**

**March 25th, 1008 ANM**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Underground tunnels**

The NEMA forces had been ordered to besiege the island, just enough to keep the drones from doing much more work at least. At most, to soften the target.

The Maldives island was deserted on the outside it seemed, and the Mustific Ocean site was still a hundred feet underwater, erupting towards the surface. And with a stone giant guarding the latter, nobody dared fire even one shell or missile at the underwater volcano, even if it let them sail right above it for surveying it.

So the navies involved settled for bombarding the Sowta Prancap site.

But both sides knew it was pointless. Like many sieges in wars in the past, the inner workings were well protected.

All it was now was a very expensive way of protesting to what Aeternum held prisoner hundreds of feet below the surface. A Princess hostage.

And all it did was irritate the now in control Tul'rok, and in fact, his prisoners too.

More than Twilight was prisoner now.

* * *

**Prison chambers**

The other reborn clan members had emerged, some willingly, others under threats, to cooperate under Tul'rok's new management. Those that hadn't weren't seen again, with obvious reasons not needing to be explained.

In the chamber, with both of them now all but completely subdued in magic more than Aeternum had ever done to Twilight, the Alicorn and Draconeraqus passed the time.

Terror had passed, now boredom set in. And the female Komodo, Faral Kol, had made it clear that she didn't support Tul'rok, a maniac.

All that was said by Tul'rok, through many drones, was that she was right, and also that he didn't really care.

The constant rumbling of the navy bombardment of the island's mountain tops a few hundred feet above them was now background noise.

Around their chamber, a few drones and Reborn members constantly watched them, now sporting more grey markings than white/blue.

Rapping his fingers on the cavern floor, Discord looked around boredly. Nearby, Faral's irritated voice rang out in the dimly lit cavern, as she finished her business in the barebones facilities the chamber provided, a rush of water clearing it.

"Can you stop that damn tapping?"

"Hmmm, ..., No." Discord replied. He'd never felt this bored in his entire life, locked away in a cell, promised no death yet not let free. No threat of torture either, just that he was needed.

Leaning back against a wall, Twilight felt her more restrained magic itch again, and her restrained wings itching too. Trying to ease the situation, she suggested:

"Maybe a game?"

"We've already done tic tac toe, sudoku, crosswords, charades and staring contests." Discord remarked, rattling off the ideas.

"How about pattyhoof?" Twilight suggested jokingly.

Jorani, the female python, and more loyal to Twilight than Tul'rok, coiled up nearby, gave Twilight a very sour look, adding: "How about no."

Pausing, Discord suggested: "How about I -"

"If you say I spy, I am going to murder you." Faral Kol grumpily remarked.

_**"I'd rather you not do that Faral."**_

Tul'rok's voice rang out in the ceiling of the prison chamber, while Discord demanded again, now that he remembered Tul'rok was always there now:

"What do you want from me?"

_**"I'll get to you in time. I'm sorting out some last things before we get straight to business. I could turn you to stone until I actually need you, if you keep being so irritating. I have the full Elements as my literal being you know."**_

"Which you stole." Twlight remarked.

_**"From two actually, if Aeternum stealing from the tree counts as me as well."**_

Tul'rok was more chatty than Aeternum had ever been. Twilight didn't think this was a good thing though.

She almost wished for Aeternum to be back.

* * *

**Delayed chapter, computer troubles.**

* * *

**Ohmen visits Cheerilee anytime he's in Equestria, but Caarim is still in the Las Pegasus base helping Starswirl with Socium and Varkan.**

**Meanwhile, Applejack is called up to there again, but two of her friends tag along for safety, but mostly to sightsee and take in the west coast beaches.**

**Also, family meetings between Rarity's parents and Spike's plus Razak. And also, Cal'vel is overeager when it comes to delivering cargo for money.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	49. Ch 49: Countermeasures, Discordant Deal

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 49: Countermeasures, Discordant Deal.**

* * *

**Before Dawn, Local Time**

**March 26th, 1008 ANM**

**Changelia, Hai-Cocoon city**

**Police station**

The capital city of old Changelia was a sprawling metropolis of green and black tinged towers and caverns, with surface and tunnel roads giving space for the vehicles. An underground rail system, easier to make by Changeling skill at excavation, served as mass transit aside from motorbike or flying on wings.

As a hive society, Changelings operated on a hierarchy basis. It was possible to move up in hierarchy, but birth, profession and even what base form they took contributed to their standing. Some Changelings purposefully went abroad to base their standard forms off of other beings, as with many manual labour workers who briefly went to Africkan nations for large animal shapes for extra strength.

This multitude of abilities to adopt made Changelings adapt to being able to see through their own disguises, and as a consequence, disguises as a whole. A Las Pegasus movie director a decade ago had said this of the Changelings:

"You can have the best makeup artists, best computer effects people, best actors and actresses, but you can pretty much guarantee that a Changeling will see any flaws of deception in them. If you can fool them, you know you've made a convincing movie."

It was something that made it unsurprising that Changelings came up with means of detecting Drone infiltrators more easily than other races.

* * *

Looking at the lineup, the police captain scratched his carapace lined chest with a hoof, himself a horseshape Changeling. He hoped his children, still in their pre-maturity, lanky four legged insectoid form, would also adopt such a form.

Beside him, the other police officer read off the last of the details:

"One's a drone, the others are Reborn members. That much is certain."

Leaning into the mic, the captain spoke in: "Alright, say the following line on your cards, however you said it, in your own time."

In the lineup room, 4 of them stood, all Changelings. Two were Horse shape, but the others were a Dog shape and, shorter than the others due to her lower stance, a Sea Lion shape changeling.

As the first horse shape walked up, the captain's friend whispered off the mic: "My money's on the sea lion, how else would the drone have snuck into the port so smoothly?"

"Get your hands on the ground, now." The first, the male Horse shape, said it calmly, as if reading a sign of closing times on a restaurant door. Beside him, the Dog shape walked up, saying with a little more vigour, as if holding up a store:

"Get your hands on the ground, now!"

Now the Sea lion shape, as she clumsily gripped the small word card in her, flipper, saying calmly the phrase again.

Now the fourth, the 2nd horse shape. He had been taken away more than the others, but they had brought him in here for some reason anyway.

"Get your hands on the gwound, uh, groun, SHIT!"

He stumbled, trying to sound intimidating, but failed horribly. Beside him, the other horse shape cracked up in snorting laughter, as the sea lion female changeling also suppressed some giggles, their blue/green eyes closed as they stifled their laughter.

The dog shape stood there, expression as blank as ever. He hadn't even flinched or cracked.

* * *

Glaring through the two way mirror, the Captain pointed to the dog shape: "No spontaneous reaction, not even a sign of annoyance at such humor."

Sounding the silent alarm, the Captain put the mic on one more time: "Well done Liuetenant, good call on impersonating the fourth non drone."

"What the-" The other 3 looked at their 2nd Horse member, who had changed appearance. Police and military changelings were as skilled as they came among their kind at disguises, fooling even their own kind.

The dog shape's eyes flashed grey, before the door burst open, and a set of taser cables hit his leg and electrocuted him.

The drone flashed into existence, spasming as its tendriled form collapsed on the lineup room floor. A pair of police guards surged in, shooting the drone in the head.

Beside them, the remaining Horse shape and Sea lion shape recoiled back, one crying out at the quick response:

"Holy shit!"

Right on cue, the 3rd, true horse shape changeling was shunted into the room. He was cornered before capture, definitely not the drone, unlike the other 3 all captured at once.

As the mess was cleared, and the prisoners transferred back to their cells, the Changeling police captain got out the inevitable paperwork that came, even when a job was done well. The other with him mused:

"I don't see why other countries are having trouble finding them, this is easy."

"Yeah, it is when they make the mistake of being out in the open. They can hide places we can't get to."

"You always so pessimistic?"

"Its called being realistic."

"Maybe you should holiday somewhere with a lot of positive thinking, feed on some of that. Might do you some good."

The captain rolled his green/blue eyes as he finished writing on the first information sheet. Before them, the lineup room was empty, the drone's shot head the last thing out the door as the 2 officers dragged its body out.

* * *

**Late Morning**

**March 26th, 1008 ANM**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Underground tunnels**

In the central chamber, the circular room being not as big as the one in the Maldives catacombs, the altered being watched his captive.

Sealed by improvised rock formations against the wall like cuffs, the Alicorn, Komodo female and Python female all were there to see their fellow prisoner's current state.

"I won't do it! Even if you could fix the world, which I doubt given what needs to be done, I'd give up chaos as a hobby before handing it over to someone as crazy as you are! As I said, I won't do it!"

Discod protested, as he hovered in the middle of the room. Around him, quads of glowing grey eyes shone out, as the voice rang again

_**"You don't have to make this hard for yourself! Just tell me the spells or incantations used, and we can move on with our lives."**_

Tul'rok was getting impatient, for multiple reasons. He was close, Discord was being uncooperative, and there were two problems that needed addressing.

"...Why'd you even bring us here? To watch?" Jorani spoke up, the python barely awake due to a lack of heat in her body. Faral too was delirious, and only Twilight was conscious enough to fully listen or criticise the being.

"Discord, just do it! Tul'rok's not to be trusted, but this was part of what Aeternum wanted in the first place!"

"Exactly. Why does Tul'rok still want to do it? I'd rather not reveal it!" Discord protested, as he wrenched yet again at the energy bonds holding him midair in the dark chamber.

_**"Listen to your friend, just tell me the method, and I may be kind enough to improve your accommodations."**_

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't work. It was a series of spells with my unique magic on it. Only I can disable them. If you let me do them myself, then I'll be sure to do them right."

_**"And let you live and continue to say the wrong spells to stall for time? Not likely."**_

"Then we have a problem, don't we?" Discord smirked. He had Tul'rok in a corner. He lived, and would, because he was needed alive.

The shining grey eyes flared in anger slightly, as he began to speak again. Mid sentence, he changed subjects abruptly.

_**"If you keep being this uncooperative, I may well just-DAMMIT! I'll be back, I have some pests to deal with!"**_

The chamber went dark, as only the bluish light from Discord's bonds shone up the chamber. In the bonds, Discord spoke to Twilight with some satisfaction:

"I think I told him what was going to happen, don't you?"

"Discord, please don't annoy Tul'rok. Who knows what he'll do."

"Oh please, compared to the previous one, he gets upset too easily."

"Was what you said about the spells you put on the Earth and Moon correct?"

Discord paused, recalling how he spent 2 days straight putting the enchantments in place, allowing magical movement of the Earth and Moon's rotation and orbit respectively. It saved the planet from becoming a semi frozen, semi heated wasteland, and a fate of a moon slamming into it a few days later, and the tidal destruction likely to occur before that.

"Yes. So he'd going to have to convince me, or let me do it. At least I can control this that way."

The grey eyes came back a few moments later, shining in the chamber with their eerie light. Tul'rok spoke up, as if relieved of a burden.

_**"Now that those annoying people aren't vandalizing the site, I'll negotiate with-"**_

"Wait, what did you just do!?" Twilight realised what Tul'rok was implying. She hadn't heard any change in the rumbles above ground, so the Sowta Prancap island was unchanged.

* * *

**4 minutes earlier**

* * *

**Mustific Ocean, growing volcanic island underwater.**

**Surface.**

The ships circled, 5 of them, the cargo being repeatedly dropped into the depths. Seismometers detected the explosions as the hundreds or deep water depth charges detonated. And nearby, a New Gryphon submarine had lined up for a torpedo run.

Down below the surface, the stone giant rumbled close, constantly keeping the large submarine out of range, but it couldn't stop the depth charge ships.

Something poked its head out of the underwater magma rivulets, one of many backup drone creatures. Its 4 grey eyes shone vividly as it swam to the surface fast.

* * *

**NGS Ranclaw**

The cargo kept being dumped over the ship's stern, under orders from high command. Information that the 3 sites around the world would work in tandem later on some unknown operation with global consequences. All that was needed was to destroy or damage one of the sites.

Being the least defended, provided the Stone Giant was kept occupied by the more destructive sub, depth charge bombardment seemed the best bet. And in seconds, it would be clear that it was working to a degree.

Stood on the bridge, the captain, a elder, grizzled Gryphon male, saw something surface alongside their ship, about the size or bigger than a Gryphon, and leap onto the bow.

Cries for arms went up as the drone stood at the end, grey eyes shining angrily somehow. But no other drones came. But a shriek of some unknown voice sounded like a bullhorn, and came over the comms. Many officers threw their headsets down at the sheer volume of the yelling.

_**"STOP BOMBING RIGHT NOW OR YOU WON'T LIVE ANOTHER FEW SECONDS!**_

A few seconds pause went up, and even the depth charge dropping paused. Tul'rok, embodying the drone, glared at the various crew eyeing his form up on the ship's bow.

Some Gryphon heard a call, and dismissing the strange, aggressive protest, brought the machine gun to bear.

* * *

A shattered drone body fell to the bow of the ship a second later, as the machine gun blew it apart.

A few laughs went up, as the depth charge dumping continued.

Unseen hundreds of feet beneath the sea floor, Tul'rok surged his power in his annoyance. He had decided to lay down new material for what the depth charges had destroyed, and to teach them a very big lesson.

Besides, he had always had the ability to speed the process up if the need arose. And he wasn't as patient as Aeternum was.

* * *

"Sir, the submarine's reporting the Stone Giant is actually moving away from the underwater volcano, but not towards them."

"Why did it do-"

A faint rumble sounded, before every part of the Captain's vision was engulfed in white and black from water spray and ash. The ship seemed to explode all around him, but he never knew why as oblivion took him and his crew.

The depth charge ships, overconfident at the volcano's growth rate, had been directly over the caldera rim. And Tul'rok had decided to have a quick burst of eruption to repair the damage with material to build, and get rid of them.

* * *

From the distant patrolling trio of Frigates, backup ones from Equestria and New Gryphon, the depth charge ships were engulfed. A massive burst of water and steam, akin to nuclear bomb tests out at sea, was also pierced by a mushroom of black ash and soot, as the power of the one blast was enough to overcome a few hundred feet of water.

Radio chatter came up in a frenzy, as the nuclear submarine was rocked by the shockwave underwater, but was unharmed for the most part. Calls went up to pull back from the island to a safe distance. As the eruption burst was recorded, it was clear the 5 ships had nearly all been destroyed, as some radio chatter came out from 2 of the ones that got lucky, and were merely heavily damaged and sinking.

Lifeboats went out, and luckily no drones or the giant interfered as they went in to rescue those half the crew of 2 of the 5 ships that survived the glancing blow by the eruption burst.

As luck would have it, the eruption would not cause any feared tsunami or distant earthquakes elsewhere, which was a small relief from this seeming tantrum of the being's.

They wouldn't get that close ever again.

* * *

**Late Morning**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Underground tunnels**

"You killed them! They were innocent sa-"

_**"They were damaging the site, I let them off lightly. Now, if I can just get that other problem dealt with, then things will go smoothly."**_

Tul'rok cut off Twilight's protests, as she was still restrained by rock bindings to the wall. The quad grey eyes all turned to Discord, as they saw him scowling at the closest eyes he could after what he'd apparently done to the ships seconds ago.

_**"Every second you don't tell me the details, or agree, I will take out more lives. And I won't go after them, they are attacking me, so if you want them to stop hurling themselves into death, then cooperate for once in your life. I realise you were disobedient from the moment of your creation, but now you can be a good little organic for once."**_

"What do you know about me?" Discord asked, as it suddenly came back to him. Aeternum had sent the drone Applejack knew to get information from Siral the Savant's fortress ruins, including the surprise of his own origins. Tul'rok knew it too.

And now it was Tul'rok's turn to sound smug:

_**"Ah, I see what it is now. Now, before anything else, know I could very well extract the information myself, just like Aeternum had with other means. Lethal means of getting anything out of someone's head."**_

From the floor, a small hole opened, and a centipede like drone crawled out, sharp antennae giving away it as on such drone capable of directly attaching to the brain. As it clicked its tendrils menacingly, Discord looked up, and at Twilight with fear for his own safety:

_**"But no. You are the one who put them there, its only right you remove them. But, the moment you do, it must be the moment everything is ready, which it isn't yet. So, I offer you this: Remove the spells when I say so, and I shall guarantee you and all other present here are released the moment the process is over, for whatever fate has in store for you."**_

Discord narrowed his eyes at this. Tul'rok was deliberately vague at the last part, but in all truthfulness, there wasn't any morally right alternative at the moment.

"You promise to not kill anymore if I do?"

_**"There is only one I wish to kill. I torture those I want revenge on, but I wish Starswirl dead for my safety. He is the only one who can possibly take my place, and keep himself intact. I don't want him to."**_

Discord merely sighed, but it was evident he had agreed.

"Wait, Starswirl!? Please, no! Not him!" Twilight protested. Barely conscious from lack of body heat, with Jorani asleep, Faral's eyes widened at the realisation of this. Why hadn't this been realised, that Starswirl was one sure-fire method of stopping Aeternum and Tul'rok?

_**"Quiet Alicorn! If your idol makes moves against me, I will kill him, just like the ships shortly before now. If he is as wise as you idolise him, he won't die. Though me personally, I say let him come."**_

* * *

**Late Evening**

**March 26th, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Las Pegasus**

**Naval Base, holding hanger**

Socium was powered down, the drone more put back together now in his body. Nearby though, Starswirl reviewed that they'd found out todayby studying Socium's brain.

A technique of technology, a Faraday cage, had proven to, as predicted, block any signal to Socium, when they tested a few broadcasts when he was placed inside a box with copper mesh wiring arranged correctly around it.

Already, Starswirl was trying to draw up a magical spell to replicate the signal interfering effects via magic, to be used at command. If he could find a way to block signals to drones, he could make them less intelligent without Tul'rok's direct connection, and easier to deal with by the right tactics and equipment.

Scratching his beard, the wizard saw a scaly tail deposit a few letters on his workdesk. Looking at the telepathic cobra, Starswirl grumbled:

"So they're coming?"

"Yes, just as you asked her. But two of her friends will be there for, uh, support." Caarim replied. Rubbing his eyes, Starswirl waved a hoof at this dismissively:

"Yes yes, that's fine, whatever suits Miss Applejack."

Picking up the other letters, Starswirl saw one not addressed to him, but to Varkan of all things, and from Sri Draka.

"Uh, Varkan! You have anything you want to share with us from this letter!?"

Over to the side, where he was quietly tinkering with some of his equipment, Varkan yelled back: "Its just a correspondence, you can open it if you want! I just want updates on the Wyverns from the facility being held at the Baragh clan. I asked it to be set up in exchange for me working here willingly."

Opening the letter out of suspicion, Starswirl began reading it through. Caarim turned towards Varkan, asking honestly: "Why Baragh clan?"

"Many of the Fire Drake females there were the breeders, makes sense they'd request overseeing them after I went overboard. At least they have some military guard on them too. And not one Aeternum drone, I paid that mistake with the hatchery and Tul'rok."

Varkan was quiet at that last sentence, but simply went back to his tinkering.

Ignoring this, Starswirl put the letter to one side. Nothing much, just Kynok writing on his and the younger Wyverns' behalves. The former breeder females were fine, if anything more of the eggs had been born, and they were actually continuing the breeding process after some consideration. But after Varkan leaving and Hi'mari, the lead scientist's, death, they were slower than before.

In the least, Starswirl was biding time. He knew damn well the big plan of Aeternum's, now Tul'rok's, could initiate any day now. It was clear now that Discord had been kidnapped, but it wasn't public yet.

He'd not relish breaking that news to Fluttershy at least, given that one of Twilight's friends was closer to Discord than others.

Celestia had taken it hard enough as it was.

And yet, almost as if in a paradox, the spacecraft containing the majority of what was Aeternum, now in fact all that was left of it, was still firing its high efficiency thrusters to leave the system. Another 5 weeks and it would shut down the engines, the only system online.

* * *

**Had a minor cold, delayed the chapter a few hours, couldn't handle a late night finishing of this part. Too sleepy.**

* * *

**But yes, the big plan is pretty much ready to start, with Discord's help that is. And in some interesting development, the Changelings have the least trouble finding infiltrators among their own kind. As well, the Wyverns have been moved to Sri Drake with their 'parents', so to speak. And as a morality project, it is continued without Varkan, with the funding still there.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	50. Ch 50: The Zero Event

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 50: The Zero Event**

**Mid Morning, Local Time**

**March 27th, 1008 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Throne Room**

"So it isn't an option any more?"

"No your highness. They've clearly dug in deep tunnels at the Sowta Prancap island, if the now abandoned Maldives site is anything to go by. Also, some New Gryphon and Faroench surveying ships mapped out how deep the tunnels are, too deep for nukes to even collapse the tunnels if they were used."

General Hardhooves's report was the last thing Celestia needed to hear right now. She had confirmation just this morning that Discord was not found, and presumed missing by Tul'rok's means. She had a fleet of NEMA minelayer ships, 2 of which were her own navy's, utterly destroyed with 80 percent casualties, and now she had been told that even nuclear weapons wouldn't be enough against such heavy fortifications.

The only saving grace she had was a secret correspondance from Starswirl, that their work with the drone they captured, and Varkan recently, meant he theorised that he could stop Tul'rok for good, at the cost of his own life.

Varkan had proposed it, as a last resort. Somehow getting Starswirl to take Tul'rok's place in that energy essence was one option, putting a sane mind, prepared to accept that power and not use it so destructively.

But it was only a theory, and yet it seemed more and more the only option.

With a sigh, Celestia dismissed General Hardhooves: "Thank you general, please leave the reports with my Captain, I have to contend to some personal matters suddenly."

"Uhm, yes your highness."

Hardhooves wasn't surprised, as Celestia seemed burdened in recent days. He didn't envy her, with all the issues arising, nor her sister while he was on the subject.

Captain Blacksadder took the documents, watching the General then salute him and Celestia, before walking out of the throne room, leaving only them and the stoic guards.

Putting the documents in his bag to arrange later, Blacksaddler heard Celestia quietly ask him:

"Do I seem, intimidating?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, what was that?"

"My power, and my sister's, in fact all Alicorns for that matter. To my subjects, do we seem intimidating, the power we wield. The day an night cycles belong to me and my sister, and the power that gives us is unrivalled. I feel as though we sometimes have an unfair advantage over other leaders in having influence built atop that role."

Blacksaddler kept quiet for a moment, before replying: "Forgive the honesty your highness, but it is easy to see why some may see Equestria's leaders as having the rest of the world in a iron grip, a sort of hostage situation."

Celestia mournfully replied: "But we inherited that, and even Discord did. And yet we pay for the mistakes of those long dead. I sometimes think its unfair, all the trouble that has arisen ever since, Dingolia's revolution, for all that I inherited."

Celestia went on a tirade: "Varkan. He came after me, him and his colleagues, he wanted me captured and subdued to show the world I wasn't so powerful, and everything happening now is a consequence of his actions, and him trying to fulfill his desperate mission. But, if I had been better at ruling, if I had not been burdened with this unfair but necessary role, and even taking my sister's with her banishment, maybe none of this would be happening."

"So, are you blaming him, or yourself?" Blacksaddler asked, now seeing the dilemma. With a pause, Celestia gave a wry smile:

"That is the biggest question of all."

**Meanwhile**

**Luna's tower**

While her sister mused on the situation and its history, Luna gazed skywards. As a request, she had a powerful, magically enhanced telescope put in her tower, able to see the stars even in broad daylight if need arise.

Tired, sleep in her eyes from a long night's dream patrolling and overseeing problems with politics that couldn't wait for the day court, Luna yawned as she gazed through.

The telescope was aimed at the moon, half full right now. But focused in the lens was the strange object, circular in shape but bulky in the centre.

It was supposed to be a time portal, but how she couldn't see. But inside herself, she felt a little sick, seeing that marauding object in orbit around the moon, HER moon, which she had as her prison for 1000 years. An alien object invading space she had called her own for so long, even if she didn't hold fond memories of it to begin with.

Rubbing her eyes again, Luna found it funny. Her sister was overwhelmed with the earth based troubles arising. But if things went the way they feared, Luna may well have to do more than just watch the things going on above and beyond the planet.

**Midday**

**March 27th, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Las Pegasus**

A big city of culture, popular to hipster, Las Pegasus was not the ideal place to avoid being unseen if you had any notability whatsoever.

Still, luckily for them, the constant speculation of Twilight's missing state, and events with Tul'rok/Aeternum, the 3 mares had little to no media hounding them, hidden or otherwise.

They'd arrived late in the evening two days ago, and had planned on some sightseeing as it was before the meeting at the base. In fact, they still had 2 hours until they were needed to head to the base itself.

Their hotel was on the beachfront, a ground based one for Applejack's sake, as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash agreed to.

**Beachside Restaurant**

The golden white beach, populated by a few dozen other ponies at least, glistened before them. But they'd had their share of it this morning, and Applejack had yet to fully wash the saltwater out of her mane as it was.

Rainbow Dash, in showing off with high speed passes and skimming the water, had her mane ruffled and almost made stiff by the saltwater in it. Unlike Fluttershy, who had spent the day mostly associating with the beach wildlife in the small tide pools further down the beach.

Finishing their meals already, the next move had to be made. With a small sigh, Applejack put her hat back on, remarking as she checked their bill:

"Well, we'd better head back. I don't wanna go into that base smelling like the ocean, or feelin' like one."

"Are you feeling okay Applejack? About meeting the drone creature again?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. It-, He won't hurt me, I think he's got sumthin' like a goose's connection to its first met somepony. Imprinting its called, so Socium's a bit more expressive around me." Applejack recited what the general ideas behind Socium himself were.

Rainbow Dash however, said with some anticipation: "I can't wait to meet Varkan, and get my hooves around his neck."

"Dash, don't. He's not worth it." Applejack admonished. She had apprehensions about meeting Varkan too, but at least he was turning about. The hatchery fire news, his hidden Wyvern younglings, and some rumors of Aeternum being overwhelmed by a more aggressive part of itself didn't add good news to them.

**2 hours later**

**Equestrian Naval Base**

**'Asset' secure hanger**

They'd been screened for security reasons, and allowed in quickly with little trouble once their identities were confirmed.

Before them, the large hanger interior loomed around them, as in the centre, the enclosed workshop sat. At all four corners of the hanger, a magic enhanced harpoon turret and a pair of pony soldiers each stood armed, be it magic or weapon. By their sentry positions, it would seem like a violent prisoner was being guarded.

At worst, it had the potential for violence, but even that seemed unlikely given the behaviour of Both prisoners. One feared only the non-magic weapons, and the other was naive and, well, not organic.

Walking up to the workshop, Applejack scowled a little as a familiar black Wyvern was clearly tinkering with something in the back of Socium's head, itself now eeriely ponyshape after his four blue/white eyes saw them coming.

"-see if you can pick up stuff, even if not your own kind's-"

**_"Applejack!"_**

"Uhh, hey Socium." Applejack cautiously said, while the drone simply looked at her with wider blue/white glowing eyes, looking for many ways like a stony/metal bodied, tendril trailing dog, with its four limbs and excited demeanour.

Around the back of the workstation, Starswirl poked his grey maned head up, murmuring: "You made it, excellent, now I-"

"Where's Twilight!?" Rainbow Dash angrily demanded, flying within punching distance of Varkan, still tinkering with what looked like half of Socium's brain on the table.

"This is delicate work, get back to me later." Varkan said, not even glancing in Rainbow Dash's direction.

Eye twitching, Rainbow Dash readied a hoof, but Fluttershy and Applejack darted forwards to pull her back. Socium turned his head slightly, 4 eyes flickering yellow briefly as it looked at Rainbow Dash in curiosity. A few moments later, the Black Wyvern grumbled as he put down his soldering iron, turning on his workbench to look at the 3 visitors.

Last time they'd met, he was kidnapping their friend during a high speed vehicle war on the highways of Singapaw.

Not missing a beat, Rainbow Dash sternly asked: "Where is Twilight?"

"I don't know."

"Whaddya mean ya don't know!?" The cyan mare was right up in Varkan's face now, which earnt an eye roll from Starswirl as he walked over, leg brace clicking as it supported his bad back limb.

"Before Tul'rok took over the whole system, I knew. Now, he's got her who knows where." Varkan said with all honesty.

"Ah used to think I understood ya, enough to see why ya did some things. Ya'll have taken it too far now. Ah trust Socium here, more than I likely ever will you again." Applejack replied, looking at Socium with some same stare she used when telling the facts straight.

Fluttershy, keeping out of it all, had taken to curiously looking over Socium's form, the larger stone and metal, lionlike form double her size at least. Tentatively, as Varkan continued rebudking Applejack and Rainbow Dash's accusations, she gently touched Socium's front leg, afraid of him even as he didn't move.

Starswirl paused as he came up alongside, noticing the flash of green, only barely seen in Socium's markings. With a brainwave, he pieced together the basic workings of the creatures.

"I knew it. Socium here is receptive to former Element of Harmony users, given the basis of Aeternum related forces have the Elements as a skeleton of power. Aeternum was the mind, the Elements are the skeleton and body of sorts, needed first and foremost."

At Starswirl's words, Varkan looked quickly at Rainbow Dash, pointing to Socium: "Touch it, see if we get another change."

Still scowling, Rainbow tentatively touched a limp tendril from Socium's body. Sure enough, the markings along his form flashed a faint red. At this, Applejack then asked: "Why's he go yellow more than the other colours?"

"He's imprinted to you, so he's more receptive with your Element." Starswirl said.

As Varkan adjusted another bit with the solder, a buzz sounded suddenly, and Socium was alarmed as he began to emit strange noises:

**_"-passes to Fleetfoot, over to Swift with the overhead pass, now they're galloping down the field, this is really becoming a battle between these two teams as they!-"_**

Cursing, Varkan fiddled inside, and the radio broadcast stopped coming from Socium. The drone sat there blankly, curiously tilting its head at the noises.

"Looks like its not the only reception he gets." Applejack said, laughing a little.

"Can you turn that back on? I forgot the game was on." Rainbow Dash asked, albeit to Socium, not the Wyvern fiddling with his brain half.

A door opened in the hanger, and a familar cobra slithered into the building towards the work area.

"Caarim?" Fluttershy recalled the King Cobra's name, as he nodded with some familiarity.

"You ready to start Applejack?"

"Start what?"

"You make him more responsive, so we can make more probing with you here." Caarim slithered up to Socium, while Varkan continued sitting by the head case. Starswirl reassured the mares there:

"Just keep Socium talking, he's very curious, so there's that help."

**_"What is the, 'game', that was on the radio? Who were the teams involved in it?"_**

"Hoofball, a sport ponies play. And the Las Pegasus Valkyries were playing the Baltimare Tramplers." Rainbow Dash said animatedly.

"You wanna know how it works?" Applejack asked. Socium nodded his head, making sure he was sat to listen.

Simply put, Applejack was whom Socium listened to most, though Rainbow Dash grew more and more amused by the drone's childlike curiosity. All Fluttershy could do was ask about himself though, not that he wasn't willing to say it.

"So, Socium, did you, uh, ever meet Twilight Sparkle?"

Pausing for a moment, the drone shook his head, replying: **_"I was made deeper under the island, I never met her in personally. Its odd, but I have two identities of the Magic Element user, in fact, two of all of you. Like you Applejack, when the Honesty Element is recalled, its you, Celestia and Luna, and then a Tiger female, 1493 years ago."_**

"Was she named Nahia?" Starswirl suddenly spoke up, earning odd looks from all present, Varkan and Caarim included. The cobra had snapped out of his probing of Socium's mind at that question.

**_"Yes. And Fluttershy again is identified by Kindness as her, Celestia and Luna, and then a Salamander male, 1179 years ago."_**

"Chak." Starswirl recalled, a sliver of a smile on his face. Rainbow Dash then asked: "What about me? Loyalty, anything?"

**_"You, the two Alicorns, and then a Saddle Arabian horse female, 1730 years ago."_**

"Mashri." Starswirl recalled.

"Who were those 3?"

"During my long travels, I encountered many individuals, some good, others not as much. When I made the Elements, I had mementos given to me from 6 notable beings I encountered, even travelled with. These 6, and what imprint they left on me by their objects to remember them by, went into the making of the Elements. They were the first exemplars of the Elements without even knowing it, or before I even had the idea."

"So who were the other 3?"

"There was a Faroench Horse who-"

Starswirl was cut off as Socium suddenly vibrated, and a strange signal, eerie and echoing as if underwater, resonated in the hanger. Guards all around the hanger trained weapons, but Socium staggered to a standing position, murmuring:

**_"The gateway is open."_**

Varkan dropped the soldering iron with a face like death, and Starswirl looked upwards through the hanger roof, as if out into the sky.

**Meanwhile**

**300 thousand kilometres from Earth.**

Sharing the same orbit as the Moon, but a quarter of a circle in orbit away, the gateway had received the command from Tul'rok. Telescopes watching it saw it all.

The interior sphere began to unfold, and the panels arranged to expand into a large ring construct.

Soon, what looked like a very thin pinwheel, with a narrow beam stretching across its diameter, reflected in space. Then, the space inside rippled, and began to distort suddenly.

A sphere of distorted space engulfed it, blooming out of both sides so that the portal device itself sat at the thinnest point of a hourglass shape of distorted space/time.

On the other side, the space was too distorted to make out yet.

Alarm bells went off across every surveying station on the planet.

Across the vast temporal expanse, on the other side of the unknown portal between times, the first to come through as intended were ready.

**Equestrian Naval Base**

**'Asset' secure hanger**

"No, how? I thought it was going to wait until the time was right, why is the portal device opening now?" Starswirl murmured nervously.

**_"This is the earliest moment it is open. Anything able to access it can now come through, from the future, up until this very moment. Unlimited energy can come through in any instant, but matter is limited in how much every second."_**

Fluttershy, in a moment of clarity, suddenly had a scary thought: "Wait, what if something uses it, that isn't Aeternum. Its a door, anypony could use it."

"Oh shit." Caarim balked, having nightmare scenarios all of a sudden.

**_"Only Aeternum signature matter can come through, it reads them going in and out."_**

"Yeah, right into Tul'rok's hands." Rainbow Dash surmised. She knew enough that it was now Tul'rok in charge of anything that came through.

Socium looked about between them all, wondering why exactly this news alarmed them so much. Aeternum wanted to help with the portal, what was the harm?

Before Starswirl, a letter suddenly flashed into existance by yellow magic, and it bore the seal of Royalty.

Nobody was surprised that Celestia or Luna had things to say or share.

The Zero Event it was to be called in time, for this was the Zero hour from which anything coming through could come through.

And unknowingly, something was already coming through in vast amounts, ready for Tul'rok to exploit.

For now, even as time became no obstacle for Tul'rok, time became a valuable resource for everybody else on the planet.

**Tul'rok doesn't make a big deal of turning on the portal, he just switches it on the moment he has everything ready to go when its needed.**

**Now things get moving, and with the portal open, the possibilities of what could happen have exponentially increased, especially with something already coming through all the time.**

**Not much more to say on this plot, but surprises are coming.**

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	51. Ch 51: Temporal Invasions

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 51: Temporal Invasions**

* * *

**March 27th, 1008 ANM**

**300 thousand kilometres from Earth.**

The gateway was open.

Sharing the Moon's orbit path, it sat equivalent of a quarter circle around on a clock face from the moon's position, and would stay there.

Two distorted spacetime regions stretched out, and with the thinner section where the gateway ring structure resided, it bore a strong resemblance to some otherworldly hourglass shape.

It had been open for only 2 minutes, but already faint fluctuations were detected, flashes of light from its unknown energy emissions.

But to the one receiving, now Tul'rok, Aeternum had said the matter to expect would be recognisable as its own, ready to hand over, as remote command wouldn't work through the portal.

With the Earth shining in the distance, the gateway's distorted space shimmered, the warped stars in its space changing, and beyond it, unrecognisable shapes waited, clearly not natural.

* * *

A massive shape, writhing energy fields around it, flashed into existence, crawling out of the distorted bubble of space as if it were a monster from an ocean's depths. A very basic shape, cylindrical with metallic plating in places, and sporting two long, folded appendages along its length. Two vertical extensions protruded from the top, making the entire craft resemble a demented, rock and metal formed tube, with a large, cube shaped node jutting out from its top and bottom, and 2 long arms folded inwards along its other length.

It crawled out, until its massive size was revealed. It measured 30 kilometres long, and 10 kilometres wide and tall, and already was moving away as it moved on its own power. Telescopes would detect large microwave emissions from its signature when it moved, but how it moved with little in the way of fuel carried was unknown.

Behind it, 2 more shapes quickly emerged, both of them exactly the same shape as the first, all of them accelerating to follow, firing thrusters counter to the gateway's orbit, heading to take their orbit closer to the Earth.

Out of the 1st of two portals, a last flicker came, as a shape, larger than the others, slowly began moving as soon as it materialised. This one was bigger, yet slower, near 40 kilometres in size in all directions, shaped like a giant sphere with a few spires marking its shape. It was making no acceleration to head for anywhere. Its gentle movements brought it to a orbit a few dozen kilometres ahead of the time portal, and there it stayed.

Out of the other of two portals, one door with two ways to come through, a 2nd of these larger, slower craft emerged, again coming to a rest a few dozen kilometres away, although it had moved out of the way for now.

The final, and biggest craft yet, seemed to be vomited out of the hellish portal, a massive, 60 kilometre tall mushroom shape, accelerating thin end first through space, the large 60 kilometre base circle of its form making its shape unmissable to anyone watching.

All around though, from the time portal, a set of 9 stray shapes had come through, varying in size, all much smaller, having come in between the gargantuan shapes.

A few lights began to flash between them, as a handful began seeming to fight each other chaotically.

Some darted off, somehow vanishing from detection, while others were clearly destroyed by the bursts of light and shining debris reflections. Others, mysteriously, vanished in broad view, space warping slightly before they disappeared.

* * *

Behind the fighting gnat sized, unknown craft, compared to what came through, the orbiting time portal flickered, and unexplainably, vanished, the portal returning to its 'off state'.

But now, there were 3 massive, 20 kilometre long shapes headed for Earth, and an even bigger 60 kilometre tall, 60 kilometre wide mushroom shapes craft accelerating for an approach to the moon for some reason. All the while, two station craft, bigger than most major cities and who knows how many tonnes in weight, hung like sentries a few dozen kilometres from the now inactive time portal, waiting.

Now that everything was here, it just needed to be positioned.

Then, Tul'rok mused to himself, only then would Discord remove his enchantments, allowing the work to begin as the damage ran its course, as was always held off for so long now.

But the plan didn't call for any small craft except for a handful to defend the 3 craft headed for Earth's orbit.

Something, or more than one thing, had come through uninvited, when Aeternum planned to only allow friendly signatures through.

As soon as Tul'rok took command of the massive spacecraft, whatever came through during the 5 minutes besides the large craft had fled, or opened fire. And unlike the petty organics of this world, they were fierce and capable.

All Tul'rok knew was that half of the ships not under his command, handed to him by Aeternum in the other time, whenever that was, had somehow disappeared into nowhere suddenly. 2 had been destroyed by his newly commanded forces, but most worryingly, 4 of them headed for Earth, but had slipped out of his detection, or detection by any satellites from the sentients on the planet. The other 3 mysteriously vanished.

But in all respects, it had been lucky. Only a handful of uninvited craft had slipped through, somehow, a matter to look into later. Maybe Aeternum had sent a message with the craft it meant to send, as it could look up the history of the time portal. It was destroyed, or would be, as soon as this operation was finished.

That presumed that the unknowns had entered between now, and when Aeternum was ready to begin sending things back.

The portal would open one more time, but would be a floodgate for more of these intruders if things were compromised as much as feared. Next time, the Gateway would be open for a full 48 hours by necessity, to ensure success.

The risks were great, but Aeternum had formed this plan knowing the requirements were great too.

All Tul'rok could do was see what Aeternum sent in with these craft, any message to what may try and come through. Aeternum was sending this stuff through in guarded times. How these invaders got through, was something Aeternum could figure out, as on its end, it happened already, and was history.

An inevitable consequence of working with a time portal, was that anything, if it had the right signature, could use the portal.

But when each of these invaders was from was a complete mystery.

All the while, the species of the planet could only watch, and plan their resistance and halting to the plan, whatever it was.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**March 28th, 1008 ANM**

**Caninberia, Northern Tundra wastes**

A global catastrophe, or a soon to be one, was unfolding ever since yestrday. Ships massive in size, and potentially in firepower, were headed for Earth, their orbits angled to swing them close to the Geosynchronous orbit region.

Out here, in the vast desolate wilderness of the Tundra, the militia had been called to respond. Astronomers and satellites were tracking every visible 'bogey', from the massive ones, to the smaller craft that seemed to infight briefly.

One such small craft had swung close to Earth, and in a rapid change of course, came down rapidly out here, a crash landing, but unusually slow for something coming out of orbit.

The Armoured vehicles pulled up, seeing a few pieces of debris strewn about the frosted hillside.

A mound of thrown up soil and rubble covered the crashed craft, a fighter sized, daggerlike shape composed of metals, and also what seemed like unknown materials. It was unlike anything the Aeternum forces had shown on Earth, and clearly was from the other side of the portal.

Unlike Aeternum's drone craft, this had a cockpit. And it was empty.

A Caninberian soldier poked her head inside, teams already confirming the radiation at safe levels, and no known biohazards. She wore her mask for safety though.

A strange set of controls, and an empty command seat, with a printed language of flowing symbols she didn't understand.

It wouldn't be the only one, but it would be the only one with that origin it seemed.

* * *

**Early Afternoon, local time**

**Southwest continent, Bullivia**

**Rainforest regions**

The jungle was as noisy as ever, even after the object landed hard with a mighty crash, just at a river's edge, strewn amidst the treeline.

Local military was already on it, the tracked craft, again rapidly changed course to land here, just like the one in Caninberia. But in the rainforest, response time was slower in getting to the crash site.

And if whatever came out of the craft in Caninberia got away, if this one survived, organic or not, it had more time to escape.

When they arrived, the craft was very heavily damaged, almost incinerated. It clearly was of different design, perhaps even culture, and as big as a small ship as well. It was very different from the fighter sized craft crashed in Caninberia. Only some barely discernable, unknown metals, engine designs and language texts were unharmed. Clearly, the craft had a self destruct feature somehow, and it had gone off before they could get here. It explained the incinerated trees also.

Far away now, the crew made its way north as fast as it could manage.

* * *

Unseen by any eyes, the remaining 2 craft originally headed for the Earth were in orbit still, but had evaded detection. Unseen, the pair of them had joined together in orbit, clearly allied.

They waited, and kept their presence unknown, for they were in unknown places and times.

Elsewhere, the remaining 3 craft reappeared far away in the same system, for whatever reason they were here.

But to the sentients on the planet, the highest commands, they had 2 crashed, Alien spacecraft, not even belonging to Aeternum from the future as reports recently said, and at least 2 pilots or more unaccounted for, given the 2nd craft was destroyed purposefully.

* * *

**Late Evening, local time**

**March 27th, 1008 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Astronomy tower**

Looking through the telescope, Luna saw what the photographs from the Gryphon Space Agency, the joint Eoropean, the Caninberian, Salaman and Pandina space agencies had also watched with their own telescopes.

The largest of the craft, the mushroom shaped, 60 kilometre wide, and 60 kilometre tall stalked craft, had used its unknown thrusters and landed on the Moon's equator, right at the dividing point between the half that always faced Earth, the half that didn't.

Looking through the telescope, her own magically enhanced, Luna grew livid, and wary, of the clearly visible spot on the moon.

It resembled a long tower now, the mushroom base upside down now to form a large wide platform beneath it. Now, the massive structure loomed over the distant lunar landscape, a metallic tower construct, landed all by itself. And on the 60 kilometre diameter base, large arrays of what looked like town sized solar panels had been unfolding.

Turning her telescope away from the moon, Luna saw the Gateway, now shut again, open for only 5 minutes. Yet sandwiching it between them was the pair of large, sphere shaped stations, reflecting white on their metal, but with dark areas facing all directions, making them resemble foreboding disco balls if anything, save for the spiky extensions from the 40 kilometre wide shapes.

The whole double assembly was a quarter of the way around from the moon, and she could see it in broad daylight given its position, and how the Earth span faster than the moon orbited, if she trained her telescope right.

Now, she turned towards the trio of cynlindrical spacecraft, gradually approaching Earth. A few days more, and if they did go into an orbit, they'd be in the geosynchronous belt, valuable communications satellite space.

And yet, already the two lone cylinders, with a large extension part to and bottom, like someone had driven a spike through the cylinder, were growing again. From the long appendages on their sides, a pair of them, they were unfolding yet another vast, and growing array of what looked like panels.

As the metropolis sized craft approached the Earth, Luna found herself worried. She was the Princess of the Night, and the stars.

Yet here, crawling from the stars, just also from a different time, were things that made her tremble with fear. She feared nothing of this world.

But Aeternum had been offworld for so long now, an untold time, that it may as well be an invasion of a completely unknown force.

But under Tul'rok's command, she had more reason to fear the power these massive craft undoubtedly had, spawned from a being that had, on the portal's other side, beyond her knowledge, already outlived her, her sister and Discord put together, by a long way.

Ever encroaching, the craft moved in on the Earth, silent and vast, the Moon structure waiting while the Earth ones moved into their orbits.

* * *

**A narrative based chapter, as a lot of stuff happens the moment the portal is opened, because this is the very first, and earliest moment, that anything can come through to from the future. Anything from here on was sent to a less in the past time on purpose or accident, but no further back.**

**Story will get back to the characters next chapter.**

* * *

**I tried to describe the basic shape of these spacecraft as much as possible, though with the two so far seen unknowns, they were crashed, and damage means description isn't as crucial.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	52. Ch 52: Positioning for War

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 52: Positioning for War**

* * *

**Late Morning**

**March 28th, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Carousel Boutique**

It was a good thing that her parents had left 2 days ago, as things had really gone to hell, even with no direct threat looming.

Encroaching spacecraft, somehow made by Aeternum itself, that dwarfed all but the largest of cities on the planet in their size, along with one massive moon based craft, and a mysterious pair of craft guarding the gateway Aeternum had placed there, in a time that seemed long ago now.

But what set things off here was one single event, miniscule, but there.

Last night, as the chaos unfolded worldwide, a strange light went up from the everfree forest, tiny, but there. And it took flight and shot off towards the south, unseen after that.

It was quickly revealed to have come from the Harmony Caldera, where the tree of Harmony once stood, where this all began.

Now, it was clear. As well as from the sea, anywhere near an open volcanic vent of some sort was a danger, a potential attack point that couldn't be as easily countered as from the ground or air.

Orders went out, and Ponyville was one town in Equestria that took part in this voluntary evacuation scheme. Other locales worldwide took part also, as population centres near volcanic areas inland were evacuated, namely those smaller in size that couldn't be as well defended, meaning the bigger cities actually swelled in population size.

In an ideal world, it would remain voluntary.

Things grew tenuous, so it was actually fortunate that Cal'vel, Smoulder and Razak had volunteered to remain behind in the Ponyville area, to aide in evacuation, but more to give some degree of security, in case anything did crawl out of the Caldera and make a beeline for the town.

They'd already had the dragon migration, but that was predictable, if chaotic. This was wholly unknown, and perhaps more dangerous for that fact.

* * *

Being a former Element Wielder, Rarity had chosen to stay behind, and so had Pinkie Pie. Spike stood by the Unicorn as the pink mare had dashed up to the boutique's front door, somewhat calm for her usual behaviour this time of the morning.

"I just said bye to the cakes, they're going off on their train in 2 minutes. I saw a few others already gone, some still packing, but at least half the town is leaving."

"Yes, I sent Sweetie Belle off with Applebloom and Big Mac. Scootaloo and her parents left as well, as did many other ponies I usually see."

Rarity quietly was thankful she'd had Sweetie Belle leave, this was no place for fillies, even if her younger sister was approaching her maturation years.

Beside her, leaning against the boutique's wall, Spike asked Pinkie: "You sure your family will be alright?"

"Yeah, I sent a letter to Maud, and she'll tell my folks and sisters. So, now that we have our folks sorted, and everyone leaving is on their way out-"

Pinkie trailed off, as she saw a dark red fire drake, fully grown to her 200 foot length, swoop overhead in a patrol manner, she regained her train of thought:

"Why not throw a party fro those staying behind. I'm sure anypony staying could use something to ease their minds."

"That's not a bad idea, but where would you get the supp-" Rarity asked, but Pinkie cut her off with a hoof.

"Remember when I went off to Yakyakistan to try and find out their customs after we screwed up many things we made ready for them?"

"Yes."

"You and the others snuck into my party vault. DOI! That's where I get all my stuff from!"

Spike suddenly had an idea, although her muttered it a little pessimistically: "I know something else that thing could be useful for, a raid shelter."

"Yeah, and we can party while we sit safely!" Pinkie segway'd directly into Spike's suggestion.

Grabbing Spike's clawed hand, Pinkie began to quickly drag him away: "Come on Spike, I need some big muscles to carry half the stuff!"

"Uh, wait, can't I, Rarity, do something!"

"I think I'll stay and see who is and isn't leaving town again." Rarity said, giggling a little as Spike gave up resisting Pinkie's pulling, the dragon resigning to walking/running to Sugarcube corner.

"How does she do that? Drag him off like that?"

Surprised, Rarity turned to see Razak perched atop the Carousel. He stared off incredulously at the departing dragon and pink pony pairing, while Rarity simply replied:

"I have no idea. And why aren't you patrolling?"

"I'm on break. Besides, dad said I was slowing him down."

"How rude of him." Rarity commented.

"He's right though, given how fast he can fly." Razak shrugged from atop the boutique.

Rarity then paused, murmuring: "Thank you for staying, you and your parents. It helps with feeling safe while ponies leave for other places."

"We do what we can, when it suits us. Oh, hey, OHMEN!"

Razak stood up, bellowing across the street to a walking brown maned, grey coated Unicorn male. He turned his head, having just kissed Cheerilee goodbye as he loaded her last bag into the carriage she was sharing with others.

* * *

Stifling a groan, as he saw the distant dragon, and waving Unicorn mare looking a little embarrassed at his call, Ohmen grumbled loud enough for Cheerilee to hear:

"Subtlety's a foreign concept to him, obviously."

"Well, he's probably glad your staying behind. You are going to be alright aren't you? Your head feel fine?" The magenta mare asked, as Ohmen turned his head, the Changeling hybrid magic flickering his face slightly before her with a green shimmer.

"Its much better, but even not at what I once was I'm still sure I can do well enough. I know my limits now."

"Just be careful." Cheerilee admonished, as she climbed into the carriage with some others ponies.

Ohmen gave a small smile as he turned away, reverting to his base, ape like Changeling form, walking on all fours. With half the town going, and him being known as one defender staying just in case, he could afford a little lax in his disguise magic. It was easier on his brain too.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Harmony Caldera**

The wind roared as Cal'vel flapped his large red wings, the blue scaled, 200 plus foot dragon landing with a thud on the rocky ground.

Before him, surrounded by the Everfree forest edges, the caldera simmered and bubbled gently, but showed no sign of recent exit after the Aeternum flying drone came out last night.

"What the-"

Before him, a few heavily damaged drone creatures of shapes already seen littered one side of the lava lake's shoreline. Some sort of fight had happened here.

That explained the departing form, either the fight ended, or it continued elsewhere.

Gazing around, Cal'vel sniffed the air, using his smell along with anything else to sense his surroundings. The sulphur gases, the obscured forest scents.

A metallic and unknown scent coming from upwind, to his right.

Heckles raised, the massive dragon slowly gazed about, particularly focusing on his right. He saw nothing, but he smelt it.

No footprints though, nor sight or sound. Cautious, Cal'vel knelt down his massive neck, smelling a drone for comparison. It smelt more of rock, whereas this unknown scent was metallic, or only vaguely metallic. There was not a single organic scent to it, which was worry enough for him.

Growling, Cal'vel made sure to keep alert. A few mighty wingbeats sent the blue dragon skywards, while he murmured aloud to himself: "I must be losing my mind."

As he flew up, he did meet Smoulder halfway back to Ponnyville. The Red Fire Drake female, and his mate, nudged his head with her more slender neck, remarking:

"Nothing?"

"No. I don't think so. But who knows?"

* * *

As the dragon flew off, unseen amidst the trees, a set of eyes watched the male dragon, strongest among his kind, depart with thunderous wingbeats in his wake.

It had barely survived against those half dozen drone creatures, and had fled when the aircraft burst from the lava lake.

She hadn't been warned of how aggressive the response the moment she entered the gateway may be, nor of what other organics may have found a way to use it too.

But Tul'rok knew she was in this time already, and that was more than she, and the Eternal One would've preferred.

She had more work to do still, and stealth was critical. And the other Alien organics having come through the time portal, accident or expedition motivated, had already failed in keeping their presence a secret, be it orbit, fighting on exit, or crashing in two cases.

* * *

**Early Afternoon, local time**

**March 28th, 1008 ANM**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Throne room**

Somehow, they were surprised it hadn't happened already. But it arrived in the form of a high priority message from the New Gryphon head of state.

As soon as Celestia began to magically levitate the letter, it shone a familiar shade of grey, and the paper began to glow, before it shot forwards into midair, and a pair of circular portals revealed themselves.

Somehow Tul'rok had all the seals and official documentation forged, and it was a deceit to pass on his message. The Friendship Castle in Ponyville had been carefully watched for any signs of him tampering with it, so this was easier.

The guards were alert, rushing forwards before Celestia raised a hoof and warned them away. 2 court members were quickly ushered out of the chamber.

Inside one, in a deep dark cavern, Princess Twilight was restrained against a wall, with two pretty much unconscious reptiles, Faral Kol the female Komodo, and Jorani the Python female. She was oblivious, clearly fighting against her restraints, a clamp of sorts around her horn and wings while restrained.

But Celestia's heart froze at the second portal. On one side, Tul'rok stood, in a form of solid metal and rock, but mottled and dotted on the surface like his old Wyvern body's scales. On his opposite side, as he gave a sly grin of success, restrained to two extended poles by his mismatched hands, Discord grimaced at the two metallic poles he was locked onto by his hands, unable to lash out, but oddly enough he was being compliant.

Celestia listened once, and then summoned those concerned, and those recently arrived from the Las Pegasus military base. They'd need to hear this.

* * *

_**"And don't bother trying to talk to either portal's members. They can't hear this, its a one way communication, except for me obviously. I am the only bridging, mindful communication you have, so pay attention."**_

"What are you going to do with them?" Celestia asked, her bitterness clearly evident. Beside her, drowsy but very alert, Luna stood beside her sister.

Nearby, by request, Starswirl and Caarim, the cobra his assistant for now, waited for the response. Further back, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy listened in, the latter pegasus fretting over Discord's imprisonment just as much as Twilight's. For the other two mares, they were more worried for Twilight, and barely knew Faral unconscious beside her, and not knowing the python with them whatsoever.

Near the end of the throne room, Varkan leant against a wall, but he could hear every word. And stood beside him, Captain Blacksaddler also listened in, with a very grumpy looking Prince Blueblood there too. He was not at all pleased that Varkan was walking free, nor what was occuring.

_**"To your princess and her 2 fellow prisoners, who are thankfully asleep due to low body heat, nothing. I'll get to the Princess later. But as for Discord, he's made a deal with me, and I'm very satisfied that I managed to convince him so easily to do it."**_

"Discord would never betray us to you!"

_**"Oh please, he's doing this to protect his precious pony friends, and the world, and for him personally his little 'Sun Butt', as he so affectionately-"**_

"What did he promise!?" Celestia cut him off. Clearly Discord's mind had been read, even his own inner personal thoughts. How else would his 'bed name' for her be known?

_**"As soon as the 3 large craft are in their positions around the planet, making them ready along with the moon asset, Discord shall use his magic to remove the enchantments on both the Moon, and the Earth. From there on, the magical damage to both, the Moon's orbit and the Earth's spin, in the Civil War over 1000 years ago, shall be allowed to run its course."**_

_**"At that very instant, the magic he set up, the magic that your own piggybacks on to control the day and night, shall be gone. Your power, shall be finished."**_

_**"And from there on, the assets shall set to work repairing the damage in ways that won't be constantly undermined, as they'll work to compensate while the magical damage runs its course. Equilibrium will be maintained, and the power required shall be incomprehensible."**_

But then, before anyone in the throne room could comprehend it, Tul'rok admitted:

_**"I shan't waste time. Every second the portal is open, more of these unwanted invaders can come through. A predicted danger, but one I'm sure Aeternum will send more in through to counteract. It's still unaware that I'm in control, and I'll convince it so whenever it is, wherever it is, on the portal's other side."**_

Luna then angrily demanded, as she had seen it through her observations: "What are those spacecraft going to do? Tell us, NOW!

_**"You're in no position to be making demands. Especially since already, the 3 approaching craft are in range for a, if I feel the urge to, bombard the planet at say, any location of my choosing. I think a few megatons equivalent is good, a sliver of energy and matter for the size of those craft. Oh the wonders of something smashing down from orbit, and going boom where it lands. Discord agreed to help me very quickly after this little fact, persuaded him, so that I can be persuaded to keep the ships there for their intended, and much, much more energy intensive roles."**_

"Your holding the world hostage!" Captain Blacksaddler blurted out, his mind picturing the equivalent of small asteroids or nuclear bombs going off anywhere on the planet.

Celestia held up a hoof to quiet him, but then asked: "What do you want from us? You got what you wanted from Discord, but you wouldn't contact us if you didn't want something."

_**"You are a wise ruler, but also, unfortunately, a personal enemy of mine. So, I am here to make you a promise. The moment spells are lifted, and the assets begin their work, I begin a campaign against you. Killing you is meaningless, its a one off thing. So making you watch as your ponies, the world, is razed, bit by bit, knowing I'm doing this because of what you did, will be a little more satisfying."**_

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE MONSTER!" Luna bellowed, the room shaking in her rage.

_**"Oh, and while we're on the subject, I have a few more to address after this. So, I'll be seeing your mutant boyfriend soon, and then he'll see my Sa'ral, my mate, very soon after that. I'll return Princess Twilight soon after, to witness it, and to tell you about it in excruciating detail."**_

_**"You had 1000 years of rule without you, so consider this you stepping up. Let's see how long you last when Equestria's power grip by the day and night cycles is gone, even with your sister and 2 lesser princesses. Well, before I decide to raze the planet that is, I'd like this place to be not so full of bickering, pathetic civilisations. At least animals are predictable."**_

The portals flickered, as they began to collapse, a set of 4 grey shining eyes hanging in the room as they turned towards Starswirl, Caarim, and the 3 mares:

_**"No point trying to question that drone, its now too far gone from me to be of any useful study. I'm changing all the time, and with the amount of energy I can siphon off and not compromise the repairs to the cycles needed, your powers don't challenge me in the slightest. I turned your greatest weapons, the Elements, against you. I will soon destroy the last of Siral the Savant's 7 masterpiece creatures, and I shall turn the world against the last of the Alicorns. How wonderful to see your legacy both fulfilled, restoring harmony, yet also, blowing up in your face, isn't it Starswirl?"**_

Starswirl shot an utterly venomous glare at the eyes, before he saw it turn to Varkan briefly, and say with a last flicker:

_**"Congratulations Varkan, you're finally getting all you wanted. The power of Celestia, and Equestria, is being toned down. Maybe now you can kill Celestia like you almost did, and sometime fantasise, with no Sun or Moon duties holding you back. You're welcome, and I'm sorry you made it out of that riot I organised, and I'm not sorry you couldn't get revenge on the Calamaks, nor for the hatchlings you oh so carelessly put under a drone's care. They barely screamed, just a flash and they're gone, along with the hatchery just for added grief in the mix."**_

Beneath his feet, the marble floor screeched as his claws raked them in vitriolic hate, as Varkan then let loose a shattering bellow he didn't know he was capable of. Blacksaddler grunted as he was violently thrown back, his magical crossbow yanked from him. Surging forwards, Blueblood was knocked back as Varkan, using the only weapon he had now, fired a bolt, the crossbow enhanced by stored magic.

The portal vanished, and the sound of a cracking stain glass window case when the bolt embedded itself through the stain glass picture of Tirek's recent defeat.

* * *

"Seize him!"

Sun guards rushed forwards, all grappling the Wyvern to the ground as he writhed and bellowed guttural, murderous threats at the now vanished portals, and their master.

"VARKAN! Calm yourself!" Celestia ordered. In his rage, he spat in her direction, shrieking:

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I JUST HAD EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR TURNED AROUND AND AGAINST ME! MY REVENGE STOLEN, MY KIND REDUCED, AGAIN! AND HE DID IT JUST TO SPITE ME!"

"Among others present." Starswirl murmured, earning an annoyed glare from Luna and Celestia, but it did calm Varkan down. The guards all still restrained him, while Blacksaddler wandered over and took the crossbox off the guard that had grabbed it.

"That's mine thank you."

Still calming, Varkan turned his head towards Luna, who's face had softened just a little but at Varkan's unhinged state. She could see his regret in trusting Aeternum, and in the very least, trusting Tul'rok.

"Varkan, calm down. You must-" Celestia urged, but Luna cut her off:

"Give us your support Varkan, turn from Tul'rok. We can't afford to be enemies now."

"I turned from Tul'rok the moment the first bullets were fired at that party. I sided with Aeternum, it promised me things, and it hasn't failed me. But its gone, Tul'rok's a menace, and no way I'm helping him."

"Then its settled, how do we stop him?" Applejack asked.

There was a pause, before Starswirl reasoned: "We, should let him go ahead. He's right. And he's put us in a vicegrip. He has Discord, and the moment he lifts the spells, he'll be killed. I don't think Tul'rok told him that bit."

"We have to save him!" Fluttershy interjected loudly, but Varkan said with some pessimism:

"So you'll save one Draconeraqus over repairing the world's physics from its magic damage?"

"I can't let him die!" Celestia said a little loudly, her own control being lost. Discord was one of the only beings she wouldn't outlive, and with their bond, fractured by his paranoia recently as it was, made him more valuable to her than otherwise.

"Is there not a way to save him, and still let him remove his spells?" Luna asked, as if looking to Varkan or Starswirl for an answer. Neither said anything.

"Why don't we just storm the place and snatch him up, along with Twilight!? And say to Tul'rok's face if he wants to do his little repair work, he'll let Discord do it safely and live!" Rainbow Dash angrily remarked.

"Miss Dash, that idea is completely-" Prince Blueblood interrupted, being versed in military history himself.

"Do it by the air, we need to get there fast. If this is going to play out, the least we can do is better steer its course. Tul'rok's plans with repairing the world's rotation and moon orbit can't be interfered with, too dangerous if they go wrong." Celestia remarked. Luna was surprised, but she admitted:

"Its either that, or do nothing."

"If you unfreeze my assets, I can get in contact with some people, and their contacts also. Heavy hitters, people close to the Sowta Prancap island." Varkan threw out, still restrained by a handful of guards as he had finally calmed enough to talk reasonably.

Blueblood scowled at Varkan, but words from Blacksaddler's mouth were ones he agreed with:

"A bigger enemy has ways of allying others, right, wrong or traitor together."

* * *

Celestia began writing some letters, as she directed out: "Blacksaddler, Varkan will give you his contacts, you shall find any suitable for the raids. We must rescue them, and hope that Tul'rok concedes, or is overwhelmed. We'll say it is only to save Twilight, but we'll try and capture Discord before he can align those ships to fire on population areas, however they will."

Saluting, Blacksaddler stood back with Blueblood, as the sun guards pulled Varkan to his feet, the Wyvern standing stiffly as Luna approached now, asking sternly:

"Why help us? I must know before we can trust your help here?"

"I did everything before because I felt I had to, I had a duty to bring back my kind, however I could. But this, I, WANT to undermine, destroy Tul'rok. I won't be turning from that course, you can be sure of that. Besides, my friend is there too, and I want her back."

Fiery red reptilian eyes met the starry blue irises, and she knew he was genuine. He could be trusted, and he had a stake in this assault too, with Faral captured where Twilight also was.

Princess Luna turned away from Varkan, who was slowly released by the guards at last. She looked at the 3 former Element users, and one in particular.

"Miss Dash, you may want to be ready, a Wonderbolt Reserve could be a useful member in the team."

"But you must realise. You will have to be forced to say this was unsanctioned, off the books, unless it succeeds. If you get captured or killed, they'll think anyone involved was rebelling, trying to get back the Princess without orders from the rulers."

Celestia's words did little to sway Rainbow Dash, as the cyan mare said with some anticipation: "I want to see Tul'rok's face when he sees us snatch his hostages from him."

"Those ships will be reaching the closest orbit to Earth in 2 days, they'll likely circularise their orbits then. We have that long."

"I've made military operations in the past on less time than that." Celestia remarked. Varkan looked away a little, as he recalled how one personal mission of Celestia's had been one they'd intercepted in Dingolia 32 years ago. But Celestia knew it too.

Both hoped this would be better than that, despite having less planning time.

This had started the moment those two met, fought, and everything soon after. It was all coming full circle now, for Celestia, for Varkan and for Starswirl.

They all had done their sins, or made mistakes, but for the sake of survival, they could put aside their disagreements without needing to say it.

* * *

It was very shortly after this quick debate about the course of action that Applejack found herself worrying for somepony she thought she wouldn't.

Socium was imprisoned here in the castle dungeons for study, and to hide him.

She had seen him, and now she was confident that had Aeternum still been in control both on this world, and wherever he was now, none of this would be happening as badly as it was.

* * *

**Early Afternoon, local time**

**March 28th, 1008 ANM**

**Sowta Prancap island, Western Africka**

**Patrolling NEMA fleet**

Equestrian militia had a means of sending uninterceptable communications, which a certain dragon to a certain former Unicorn had used with his green fire.

The Equestrian destroyer's captain saw the letter before his eyes, held up by his red horn magic. Reading it, he shook his head a little at the desperation of it.

A call for more bombardment, as a secret rescue mission was underway. Heavy hitting, but discrete, made of multiple races, and meant to be in and out fast.

"Ready launchers, we've got some more ships inbound anyway to help. We've got new orders to bombard anything on the surface of the island that moves, and try and collapse the island's dug tunnels where we know the prisoners aren't held."

"Sir, we've made little headway up until now." The ship's helmsman, an Earth Pony male, said quietly, as the Captain stood in front of the bridge windows.

"We've not been trying to collapse tunnels at all up until now. Everything except a straight route to the prisoners, we have it roughly mapped. Orders from the very top."

Gazing out, the Captain saw the cannons, magic enhanced or technology, along with missiles and even some magic and magnetic launcher cannons, lining up on his ship, and on the 2 Gryphon ships nearby. It seems command had sent this across their allies too, probably by this discrete letter method also.

The island however, still loomed in the dusk skies, as foreboding as ever with what lay hidden.

Still, it was not as foreboding as what was to come from beyond the atmosphere if they failed.

* * *

**A long chapter, but the conflict is growing as the time runs shorter and shorter. In times of crisis too, former enemies will very quickly help each other, and not waste too many words on it.**

**Also, a mysterious visitor is wandering about. One of the crashed aliens, or someone else perhaps.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews most especially welcome for the purpose of constructive criticism.**


	53. Ch 53: Clearing the Last Calm Air

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 53: Clearing the Last Calm Air.**

* * *

**Late Morning**

**March 29th, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Palace Avenue**

Someone in the palace, or more than one, had loose lips, or were willing to have their pockets lined by the media.

And the moment the news broke, some politicians went utterly out of their way to push their agenda in ways this could help them.

Councillor Trenchhoof sat in his carriage, his personal assistant gazing out at the gathering before the Royal Palace's main gates.

A massive crowd gathered out now, all chanting and roaring their vigorous speech against 2 known occupants. Trenchism, the political movement opposing any and all things to do with Aeternum, had gained momentum ever since Tul'rok started making the creatures act more violently globally.

"There's a few hundred at least, maybe a thousand. I thought somepony from the palace would have come out to the gate besides the statuesque guards."

His assistant, Iris Trotette, who gazed out the window, nodded her head in agreement. She was a dull brown in colour, young, but capable, yet also rather plain for a Unicorn mare. She had been on board with his Trenchism policies from the beginning, and was crucial in aiding his work and speeches being just provocative enough for his campaigns while he was a Councillor.

She had, oddly, seemed less energetic in recent days, starting over a week ago.

"Information says they've got the creature under lock and key, as they should. But Varkan is being allowed to help, weaponless but free roaming. He's turned ever since Aeternum took a more violent turn."

Iris gave a little smirk of mirth at this, while Councillor Trench saw a few guards ponies restrain a few more rowdy protestors, who had begun throwing things at the gate.

"Traitor."

Trenchoof had read recently released information, that Varkan had found the Calamaks, a Cathiawar noble family, the ones who ordered the attack on his cloning facility. But revenge, or denied revenge, on them, was one thing among many he'd done when he went rogue.

Not even the small scale genocidal intentions of a noble family, scorned by a lost family member to the Changelia War's one atomic bombing, could outweigh what Varkan had done, recently, and longer term.

After all, all paths of Aeternum's beginnings of acting out were trceable back to him dabbling with Celestia's horn for his own gain. It all began back then.

Yet whatever Aeternum was planning was to do with things ever longer term than that.

* * *

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Midday, Astronomy tower**

A pair of night guards stood watch outside her doors, while the three occupants did their work in the Astronomy tower. Celestia was budy arranging the rescue mission operation with General Hardhooves, and getting contact and payment for the mercenaries Varkan recommended from past use.

Varkan was being put through his paces, whatever knowledge he'd gained being put to strategising. But Luna had requested this take place in the Astronomy tower, where the spacecraft inbound could be observed if need be.

With them, Starswirl stood. He had sort of created Aeternum with the Elements, and he knew how its essence worked. And all Tul'rok was in the short of it, was simply the same being with a different mind.

* * *

On a few sheets of paper, Varkan had been doing some calculations, a calculator beside him. He was tasked with calculating exactly how much energy was going to be used by Tul'rok, by the time portal beaming it all gathered over a long time, ready to use in a much shorter time.

Writing the final number, Varkan breathed as he saw the number. Beside him, Starswirl quietly mused aloud.

"Okay, no propellent is detected from the craft, so some sort of propellentless engine is being used. I thought, based on what I've read of technology, that those were against known physics, but there you are." Starswirl

"How much energy for what they plan on doing?" Luna asked.

"However its used? They need to accelerate the moon, and the Earth's spin, as much as they will lose from the magic aftereffects when lifted. So, as much Kinetic Energy as they have in their motions already, about, say, 1.06 times 10 to the power of 28, most of which is for the moon."

Luna blinked a little, the number stuck in her mind. Starswirl thought for a moment, and recalled:

"About the same energy if over a hundred billion kilos of matter were converted entirely into energy."

Varkan was quiet, while he seemed to ask more to himself: "I think I was right to ask Aeternum to do that backup plan."

Luna looked at Varkan, as she asked with suspicion: "Backup?"

"My deal. In case I couldn't bring back my race on Earth. I had Aeternum carry a long endurance cache of Wyvern embryos, all viable with its help, on the ship. It promised to seed a planet with Wyvern kind whenever it found one, probably a few 10s of thousands of years from now at its rate the ship leaving the system is going."

"Why didn't you say anything of this!?" Luna demanded. Backing up a little, the Wyvern male growled:

"It wasn't relevant, and they weren't endangering the planet at all! Now I don't have to worry about my kind so much if they're out there later on!"

"If." Starswirl echoed, looking at Varkan, the first being he saw upon his freedom from the Elemental Magic in Celestia's horn, with a pitying look. He jabbed at Varkan: "You're basing your race's future on a hope that Aeternum can be trusted to do it."

"Its got a better chance of working than anything so far has. And its sort of what I intended in Dingolia, create life quickly with its energy." Varkan commented.

"So, you must finally think you've done your work then, finally won? At least out there. I hope you're satisfied with all the ones you've hurt, deceived or betrayed in the process. If it keeps it promise, your kind flourishes while others fall into peril perhaps, for what you did to do it." Luna spoke low to Varkan, thinking she had him finally figured out, why he said he'd given up on trying to help his race recently.

At that moment, Varkan's eyes widened a little, as the gravity of what he'd done sunk in.

"I saved my race, but doomed all others."

The Wyvern was blankly staring down at the diagrams, while Luna heard Starswirl give a quiet cough:

"If I may.. We all made choices, mistake or not, that resulted in this."

"Me more than others." Varkan grumbled, which made Luna speak suddenly.

"Its natural to make mistakes, or desperate choices. You were pressured over decades to do such things."

"But I've doomed all the other races." Varkan whispered.

"No, Tul'rok did. Aeternum made a mistake, its not as powerful as we thought. It kept Tul'rok down for its own safety, not seeing the festering, warping mind Tul

rok was getting. I kept my sanity intact because I knew what enchantments and mindset t have when I merged with the Elements of Harmony." Starswirl stressed. He jabbed a hoof at Luna then:

"Luna, you made the mistake of letting your desperation to not be in your sister's shadow cloud your judgement. Could you forsee the dark Magic King Sombra used when you confronted him may affect you, in your clouded mind, lead you astray?"

"No." Luna murmured. True, when she and her sister confronted King Sombra long ago, before the Crystal Empire's vanishing, there was brief combat, and some dark magic hit both of them. The Elements were supposed to have helped, but the trace that resided in Luna afterwards survived and festered due to her feelings of inadequacy.

One little dark magic catalyst pushed her towards her stint as Nightmare Moon.

Turning to the Wyvern, Starswirl said: "I made the mistake of not intervening in the right places during the Civil War, otherwise the whole mess of what these spacecraft are trying to fix may not have happened. But like with you not seeing your mistake, not seeing Tul'rok festering in both yours, and Aeternum's case, you can't blame yourself for things you couldn't control, no matter how hard you try."

"I arranged for it to save my kind, not doom others." Varkan replied.

"Tul'rok's rising made what was a backup plan, into a bid of leaving a doomed world behind. That was not your fault, so stop acting like it was, buck up, and make sure you have a good plan like you often do!"

Starswirl angrily shoved his hoof in the surprised Wyvern's face, who then paused, as he said calmly:

"I can't see anything we can do."

"I can."

Luna then spoke up suddenly, as she'd noticed something on the diagram, the time portal. She jabbed a hoof at the portal on the diagram:

"That is our method. You have your backup plan, we can make ours."

"You've lost me." Varkan replied. Starswirl stroked his short beard with a hoof, before he shifted on his braced leg, murmuring:

"Time portal. If things can come from the future to here, like those aliens running around somewhere now, we can, send things forwards and come back."

"Exactly. We gather volunteers. However long it takes, we use the portal!"

"Its encoded to Aeternum's signature, so not even Tul'rok can send things through to the other side, he's changed his signature too much. Nothing is getting through, unless it has Aeternum's signal." Varkan held some regret as he all but obliterated this seemingly hopeful plan.

"BUCK IT ALL!" Luna swore loudly in her Canterlot voice, her magic sending the table and diagram flying, and sending the Wyvern and Unicorn elder to the ground with their heads shielded.

* * *

Breathing calmly, Luna then paused. Standing up, Starswirl grumbled to himself:

"No need for such language, honestly."

"You done?" Varkan stumbled up, nursing his bruised elbow wing ruins.

Luna then looked at Varkan, a glint of an idea in her eyes:

"Aeternum sends the spacecraft through the time portal, which means they must have had the signal in them. Tul'rok controls them, but the signals may be simple versions that he can easily hijack. They may still be the same. We find out the signal, and we use that to send through someone to alert somepony who will have the power to stop Tul'rok, the one sending the power itself."

Starswirl thought on this plan, and realised something: "We can send it from here, the moment the portal next opens. Just a message, with the right code. Aeternum will pick it up, whenever it is sent."

Thinking for a moment, Starswirl said to Luna and Varkan: "I'm going to consult the library for some spells I could use. I think we have someone with us that can also help in the dungeons."

As the wizard began to leave, he said to the Wyvern and blue Alicorn: "I'm sorry I called you two out on mistakes, but we all have made them. Celestia has made them, Discord still makes them. And if the other thing being arranged works, he may live yet to make more."

With that, Starswirl left the astronomy tower with a teleport flash, leaving only Varkan and Luna in the tower room.

* * *

Pacing a little, Luna then heard Varkan wonder briefly:

"Just off topic, but aren't you a little out of your sleep time for this?"

"I take quick naps when I can on days when I must be up outside of the night for long times. Its how I'm so even tempered right now." Luna said, though the Wyvern sensed the slight clenching of teeth in her speech.

He looked her over, and aside from the expected bags under her eyes, she still regarded him with tension, albeit less than before. Varkan was then a little quiet, before he looked her dead in the eye:

"I'm, so sorry, for everything that I've done from Singapaw onwards. I made so many mistakes since then, and now Faral is missing, Princess Twilight and Discord are in the hands of a lunatic quasi god, and I hate to think what Tul'rok might be doing to some of the reborn clan people that joined it as cultists."

Luna's gaze softened a little, as she admitted: "I was hurt by what you did. I thought we were getting along, you trusted me enough to show that facility earlier than others. That meant a lot from you."

"If you hate me, I understand."

"I don't hate you! I could never hate you, especially with why you do these things! You may make those choices, but its why that makes you less wicked than those brainwashed Trenchist citizens down there think you are!" Luna urged.

Walking over to the astronomy tower window, Varkan had his back turned as Luna walked up alongside him, looking out the same window at the dreary, cloudy overcast sky, even at midday.

He looked down, snorting a little as he remarked:

"A lot of those Trenchists down there. How'd they even figure out I was here?"

"Someone has loose lips." Luna added, thought she saw the flash of suspicion across Varkan's face. Turning to Varkan, Luna spoke calmly to him, his normally glinting red eyes a little more dull:

"Varkan. Like Starswirl said, I made mistakes with all things to do with Nightmare Moon. I know what you should do, if my mistakes are anything to learn from."

"What's that?"

"Help us however you can. You have a brilliant mind, and an open one, even if your personna is cold, and your friends few. I am willing to trust you, given you turned away very quickly as soon as Tul'rok took over from Aeternum. You are a good judge of character, so if you turned, then I can trust you won't turn back to him."

Luna then jabbed a hoof onto Varkan's chest softly, saying: "But I need you to trust me again, so I can fully trust you. You turned to Aeternum because you needed power, and trusted few. So please, let us, let me, be help to you."

"...I did only bring Faral Kol with me." Varkan said quietly.

"And speaking of her, I'll convince them to rescue her, and the python also prisoner with them it seems, when the team goes in."

"Just trying to get them means a lot." Varkan remarked with some shade of thankfulness.

Luna then gave a little laugh to herself, remarking: "Its amusing actually. My sister learned to be humble from centuries of rule, and the mistakes throughout."

Varkan shifted nervously, thoughts going back to the Alicorn horn he had stashed somewhere he'd rather not say on his person.

"But me and you? We learned faster through making more, substantial mistakes." Luna gave a brief smile, before Varkan then added:

"Understatement much? Nightmare nearly ended the world, and something I had a hand in triggering may well soon do that or actually succeed."

"The I guess we're both guilty on that count." Luna added. Varkan grimaced, as he pointed out:

"You've paid your dues for your crimes. I haven't, yet."

"You can work off crime by helping stop Tul'rok from doing anything beyond the orbit correction. You can get out of this with few stains on your character."

"If not, I'm liable to be a stain on their hooves if they get them on me." Varkan pointed a clawed finger out the window, towards the Trenchist gathering/mob at the palace gates a few stories down.

"Trenchoof is a windbag, exploiting paranoia, ignore his ramblings and those that follow it foolishly." Luna dismissed.

"He'd have a fit if he learned we were planning on getting in contact with Aeternum, with no Tul'rok in it, for help?"

"No, he'd use that to gather more supporters." Luna jabbed back, as she turned to the diagram on the floor. She used her magic to replace the overturned table from her outburst, while Varkan said bluntly:

"If this all works out, if Tul'rok gets beaten, whether we have the moon and days as they were under control, or in their natural restored state if Aeternum's plan works, where does that leave us? I mean, I may well lose the company, have to go into a lesser, quieter life. Not that I wouldn't welcome it, but, what about you and me? I want to leave things on a good note if we never cross paths after all this. That would be enough for me."

"Why not more?" Luna asked innocently. Varkan went quiet, adding pointedly: "I'm not the most expressive being. Its why I've never had many friends. Faral was heartbroken years back when I said I didn't share her romantic feelings, even though we were still friends."

"Do you still have that problem?" Luna probed.

"...I don't know. I've gotten used to being distant for safety."

Luna understood, as after Nightmare Moon and her return, she kept her head down for nearly a few months at least, afraid of contact outside of her sister and the closer guards, such as Captain Blacklight.

"Its not the most healthy of lifestyles, I know this myself. If this succeeds, and you need a friend, try and keep me in mind." Luna's words were ones that slightly warmed the Wyvern's core.

* * *

**Throne room**

It hadn't taken long for them to come down with Luna's suggested plan, while Varkan and Starswirl had helped her iron out this sketchy, but simple plan.

"Send it in while the energy is coming out. It will be thousands of years passing for it in what seems like a few minutes for us maybe, or less. We send a message, it can take its sweet time getting stuff ready for a while, but for us, help may come seconds after we send the message, maybe even before."

"Lets keep it simple for now. We just wait for the energy to start coming then, and rely on whatever is sending it to come in and get Tul'rok out of power?" Celestia understood, not sure of it herself.

"Aeternum will not tolerate Tul'rok being more violent, sees it as needless, always did. If we can get it to come on through and wrestle power back to itself, Tul'rok won't be an issue anymore." Varkan urged. He had known Aeternum's attitude enough from what time he had with it. Starswirl too agreed, as he said with it:

"Its derived from the Elements of Harmony. At worst, he'll indiscriminately destroy and create. Tul'rok's specifically targeting out of spite, not Aeternum's means. Besides, Aeternum's business seems to be to leave Earth for good after this, looking at the plan."

Unsure, Celestia knew Luna had suggested this plan as a backup, just like Varkan's apparent Wyvern startup Aeternum agreed to do in the unforeseeable future among the stars. With a nod, Celestia agreed:

"Its a good backup, in case all our own efforts fail. You can do it as soon as the gateway opens for the energy process when it begins?"

"Yes. I can even reexamine our drone captive, Socium, to get an idea of what sort of signature to give to those who send the message to the portal. A radio or beamed transmission of sorts." Starswirl thought.

"I'll get in contact with the New Gryphons, tell them to get their SETI program to send a message for once, not wait to receive one." Celestia knew who to call for that. But at that time, she then also added:

"Also, Varkan, there is something that I require your attention with. Recently, marines from Equestria and the New Gryphons entered the deeper tunnels of the abandoned Maldives island site. They have a live feed, and they found something that they think you, being there once, might help identify."

"You sent them down there, not knowing what is down there?" Varkan asked, his thoughts turning dark.

"What is down there?" Celestia urged.

"Get me on the comms with them now, before they go any further."

* * *

**A few minutes later**

**Late Evening, local time**

**Maldives island site**

**Caldera basin**

Night was falling over the dorment volcanic island, and the lights of the moored Equestrian, Pandina, Dingolian and Indo-Burmese naval ships both distant and near the shore glimmered in the dusk skies and sea water.

In the caldera, ponies, Gryphons and a handful of Dingolians and Pandas worked to regroup their efforts with the recent 'help' from someone with inside knowledge of this place.

The inactive volcano was littered with equipment the marines brought for their exploration, but they had only entered into the first tunnel down from the Caldera, a long yawning chasm many hundreds of feet deep, descending into utter blackness below.

Some flares had been dropped down, but they were only barely visible down wherever the bottom of the deep hole was. A 10 metre wide hole, bored straight down unnaturally amongst the volcanic rock walls.

It had been a shock, hearing that the traitor Wyvern Varkan had turned back, but his reasons why made the marines wary of where they were heading down into.

Their captain was on the comms directly to Canterlot's war room, where General Hardhooves had handed a live feed over to him:

"You sure this is that?"

_**"Yes, the main chasm. That's where the exhaust from the first spacecraft on take off went. Don't venture down there or else you will meet radioactive residue from the thermal rocket exhaust."**_

Looking back, as ordered by Varkan quickly, the climbing robes and cable equipment had been stopped before it even was begun to be lowered.

The Captain, a large Earth pony mare, remarked with bitter attentiveness: "So where is the way to go?"

_**"Where the reborn and I stayed. Southern end of the island, some tunnel networks. The takeoff of the first craft may have damaged it in places, so get ready to dig perhaps. But get in, and I can guide you."**_

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Midday, local time**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Royal Palace, War room**

_**"With all due respect, none of us fully trust you."**_

"Deal with it, I can actually tell you where not to go and what things are. Now call back when you're in the tunnel, or if you can't find it."

Putting down the microphone, Varkan sat back in the seat, one of a few around a table, and watched the camera feed on a few of the joint marines going around.

Nearby, with a drowsy yawn, Luna mentally decided to see how this went before she made the choice to stay up, or take another power nap for daytime work.

Around them, with Celestia having left to settle the crowd of Trenchists outside, there was an unusual group watching the marines get ready to enter the island, and not all from the war room.

Around the war room, with Varkan and Luna, General Hardhooves and Prince Blueblood also watched, the latter two sometimes shooting Varkan suspicious looks from time to time.

* * *

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Dungeons**

"Ya remember this place?" Applejack asked.

_**"Yes, sort of. Its a little, uh, blurr, fuzzy, something."**_

Socium whirred a little as it watched the projected image on the screen, the drone inside one of the prison cells for security. Inside, working on finding the Aeternum 'signature' or something similar if it had changed over the millenia on the portal's other side, Starswirl watched the progress of the marines ready to enter the island half avidly.

"So, this may be something like what we come across when we head for the island Twilight and Discord are at." Rainbow Dash thought, watching intently. When it came to stuff that mattered, she could pay attention very well.

"It doesn't look very friendly." Fluttershy remarked, looking at the desolate, but non-ash fogged landscape of the mile wide island and volcano.

"Its a hellhole, a quiet one though." Caarim muttered, as he got ready to probe Socium's mind again to help nail down the 'signature' they needed.

"Its quiet there at least, for now." Applejack remarked, though she saw the marines on the footage, even in the darker dusk light, were heavily armed with either technology or magic booster means.

This was the first site Aeternum grew, and that team they were watching was about to descend into its underworld.

All the while, the assets above and beyond the world grew ever closer, now within one day of beginning their thrust to go into a circular orbit.

Time was running short before they were almost in place.

* * *

**Same Day, later**

**March 29th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Evening, Local Time**

**Sowta Prancap island site, West Africka**

**Southern mountains**

The joint naval bombardment was incessant, as the outer mountains rumbled under the constant barrage of artillery shells, missiles, and magic enhanced projectiles. But the underground tunnels proved tough, only half as many so far as wanted having collapsed. But thankfully, the parts known to be where the prisoners and organics were, reborn helpers or not, was not part of the collapsed parts.

Yet unseen far above, having exited from the 2 unseen alien ships still in orbit, both of which stayed together for being allied with each other, a shape descended fast, but at speeds slow enough to remain undetected by sonic boom or by heat.

The pair of ships had already subtly dropped off a second crew member in the north western continent, to find the ones they needed to reveal themselves to.

Now they needed to send more to this key area, where conflict was predicted. Tul'rok may anticipate an attack from the organics, and in that moment, they would strike to gain what they needed to do to return.

The capsule unfolded into a winged shape, the surface shimmering as the utterly alien, small craft, descended down towards the island, unseen by all known scanners.

As the craft descended, the surfaces shimmer even more, and the craft vanished from sight, a slight ripple in the air as it passed through.

As the breath for one premature raid was held, unknown forces sent their asset into the thick of it, the more defended island to soon see another daring raid, while the navy softened it up for them beforehand.

And even more unknown forces still were unaccounted for by the world's species, Tul'rok, or even each other.

Sometimes though, as with enemies in the case of Tul'rok, help can also come from the most unexpected places.

Or for the matter of it, unexpected times as well.

* * *

**The first of many events unfolding before the big operation of Tul'rok's begins, but already there are holes in his plan that could be viable means of overcoming him.**

**And then there's the wild cards of what came through uninvited, and how they came through. By definition, they found a way through, but on that side of the portal, they had plenty of time to find out how to do it.**

* * *

**I can promise more to do with Twilight, whom I've omitted a bit recently, further down the line, the moment the big plan kicks off.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcome.**


	54. Ch 54: Underworld Ambushes

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 54: Underworld Ambushes**

* * *

**Early Night, local time**

**March 29th, 1008 ANM**

**Maldives island site**

**Underground Catacombs**

Captain Stallanne Basquellen had seen many things during her tours of duty as an Equestrian military Earth pony, and she hardly could say she was nervous to an extensive degree. She knew what she signed up for.

She quickly changed her mind on that last matter as soon as she entered the catacombs.

Leading her troops, a trio of ponies, 2 Pandas, 2 Dingos and a Pair of Gryphons from the various marines that were heading down into the catacombs, following Varkan's instructions.

They had been through the living areas already, such as where Princess Twilight was once held, as well as Varkan himself. Right now, they passed through the disused hydroponic farm cavern, the growth liquids dried up or gone from the tanks.

It was pitch black in the caverns and tunnels, so lights were used, albeit sparingly.

Coming down another stairwell, they entered the lower chambers.

They donned gas masks and gear, in case some volcanic gases had snuck into the tunnels in their less maintained state.

* * *

**Lower levels**

Crossing over a series of narrow bridges, the lights from the guns or 2 Unicorn horns amidst the team shone down on a large collection of pits, and wells, all coated in solidified lava inside them. Over the radio, Varkan briefed them that this was where manufacturing took place, though he only came down here once.

The next part though, was where he had worked extensively. And here, where they found the secrets even he didn't know.

* * *

**Lower Levels, laboratory chamber**

Lit up, the large long hall was foreboding, and with the formations along it and the well like holes lining the sides of the walkway, it resembled a perverted version of a cathedral.

One of the Dingos grumbled aloud under his breath: "Cor, what's that awful stench?"

Over her radio, Captain Stallanne heard Varkan giving more information:

_**"This is where large vats of cell culture were kept, but I only used 4 of them at one point, I didn't realise there were more. Be on your guard, especially as it seems by smell that some have been recently used."**_

"No kidding." Stallanne grumbled, wanting to plug her nose, her gas mask preventing it.

A suppressed yell went up, as one Pandina trooper called out in a loud whisper:

"Doorway, another stairwell, there!"

Shining their lights, they saw the doorway, small, almost like a non-main entry way, leading downstairs.

Varkan barely hesitated in telling them to head deeper.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Midday, local time**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**War Room**

"You've never seen there, have you?"

Prince Blueblood's barbed, suspicious jab was spot on. Looking around, Varkan noted how it was only him, Prince Blueblood and Captain Blacksaddler watching. Though Captain Blacklight had been here to take over, as Luna clearly needed another power nap from all these 'late days'.

"No, but I'll do my best. Besides, I know some things there that Starswirl said to keep any eye out for, if they're useful still."

"The Elements?" Night Captain Blacklight asked, having overheard some talk before this scouting raid took place.

"Yeah, Aeternum stole them just before the Manehatten incident, so Tul'rok may have them." Varkan noted.

"If they haven't been stowed on that first ship on the way out of the solar system by now." Captain Blacksaddler grumbled.

* * *

**Early Night, local time**

**Maldives island site**

**Underground Catacombs**

**Lower levels**

They had exited the stairwell, and found themselves staring out at a vast black abyss, even with their horn and torch lights piercing it as best they could.

"Alright, what now?"

Hearing her radio, Captain Stallane was a little apprehensive, but then ordered to her others:

"Get ready. Raybeam, give us a lightburst spell, lets see what we have in here."

One of the two Unicorns among the 4 ponies nodded, charging his horn while the others readied for an attack.

A large white burst flew from the Unicorns's horn, and like a flare, lit up the cavernous chamber.

Light cast arcing shadows over the formations across the chamber walls, a cylindrical space beneath the rock about 300 metres long and 100 metres wide.

In the middle of the chamber was a hard flat surface of hardened, cool lava. Atop it, between the pool and the top of the chamber, where a round hole stretched unseen up through the rocks above, all the way to the surface 500 metres up.

The ceiling hole's rim was lined with a series of large pillars, like a set of apes's fingers holding it in place, and all were made of the ominous energy being material often used, Quintessenite.

At the centre, directly beneath the hole, stretched a larger pillar than others, also made of Quintessenite.

"What are we looking at here?" Captain Stallane murmured, while the others shone their lights around the chamber, barely lighting up wherever they shone.

As Raybeam's lit horn flashed its beam across one part of the chamber walls, as soon as it moved off, the wall's surface began to move slightly.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Midday, local time**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**War Room**

On the video screen, Captain Stallane's 1st person viewpoint showed the massive chamber, and the strange setup.

"They're hundreds of metres below sea level now. Anything non-magic wouldn't get through the rocks." Prince Blueblood was fixated, trying to figure out what they were looking at exactly.

"Keep your eyes alert for anything moving. This must be important if it was this big and left behind, too deep for bombardments." Varkan spoke into the mic, while Blacksaddler and Blacklight watched calmly.

All of a sudden, some cries went up, as torches and the camera view shone on one part of the walls, and what was clinging to it.

Drones, urchin quadruped bodied, gorilla-dragon shaped, scorpion-bird shaped, and a manner of ones shaped like many creatures. Thousands of them all clinging to the walls, inactive, but so many of them that it was clear that much of the real walls were obscured by them.

_**"No attacks, should we leave?"**_

Blacklight leant forwards quickly, snatching the mic away, though Varkan didn't protest one bit as it turned out.

"Get out of there now! We have no idea what it is, and you're outnumbered!"

_**"Roger. We're getting out, quick and quiet!".**_

Stallane's orders were very quickly met, as the camera showed them turn back, though in the least they took some more pictures that were transmitted directly to the war room before they left.

"That, I didn't know there were so many." Varkan admitted.

"But why were they there in such numbers? It must be important." Blacksaddler remarked.

* * *

**Same time**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Dungeons**

They'd all been watching, and relieved as they saw the troops were getting out before trouble started.

"That could'a been a real mess if they stayed longer." Applejack remarked, while Socium couldn't help but speak up:

"Some were like me."

The drone examined its tendrilled limbs and armoured hide with some quiet thought. Nearby, Fluttershy added: "Yes. But you say you follow the master before you were cut off. Your kind are like ants then, a hierarchy all working in a large mind. Some of the bigger ones must be like the soldiers or heavy workers."

"Yes, but sadly each ant is very dangerous on its own when the master isn't so friendly." Starswirl pointed out. He had Caarim aiding him, with some magical spells shining on Caarim's head in ways to nail down the old Aeternum signature, for use later on.

The King Cobra noticed the troops on screen having just turned into a living area, where Varkan's guidence took them out a faster way.

_**"Left up the tunnel, then there's an exit on the western rim."**_

_**"Copy, we're heading in to-"**_

The troop stopped, as their lights saw a being cemented to the wall of the tunnel before them, the Wyvern stood calmly, his 2 glowing grey eyes regarding them with an unreadable expression.

In their lights, he had a grey scaled skin, but had brown features on his wings, and unseen to them, his back. He looked young, but his eyes proved his true alignment.

_**"You didn't even think I was home, did you? Well, my new body to have organic pleasures with needs a test drive, so I know the others will work."**_

A gunshot rang out, as one of the Panda troops fired his rifle. Holes riddled the Wyvern, but he stood tall after shifting slightly, the holes bleeding a strange grey-white liquid instead of blood.

As Tul'rok advanced on the screen, noises appeared behind the troops, and Stallane's camera flickered slightly as she was seized from behind by a larger drone creature, and restrained against the wall with the others.

All eyes in the prison cell, organic or drone, widened as Tul'rok advanced, the bullet wounds in his 'skin' healing noticeably before their eyes.

His hand/wing gripped Stallane's head hard, as Tul'rok's piercing grey gaze shone with his words:

_**"Its been a while since I've 'felt' much, as an organic would. Lets see how something dying feels to touch."**_

A few grey and red flashes rang out, and the camera view shuddered as some gurgling filled the audio. Fluttershy's hooves shot to her mouth in horror, while Rainbow Dash and Applejack gasped in shock at the barbarity of the ambush. All Starswirl could do was hang his head in sorrow at the act, while Caarim looked away.

Socium stared at the screen the whole time, and the only expression given was his blue/white eyes dimming slightly.

On screen, the camera, and presumably Stallane's body, fell forwards, the view now on the floor, so that Tul'rok's ankles ran across the screen as he turned in his new Wyvern body to walk off.

_**"So that's what death feels like to those feeling another being die? Interesting."**_

His last line seemed to be one of curious satisfaction, while the camera feed just continued rolling.

Tul'rok then paused as he walked off, a few of the drone creatures disappearing ahead of him.

_**"I know you're watching, probably Canterlot command or something. Your Sowta Prancap attempt is next I'd bet. Well, I think its time to speed things up. The Earth ships will need another 24 hours to be in position, but as for the Moon, we are ready to initiate, now."**_

"Oh no." Starswirl breathed.

Socium's eyes glimmered again, as he murmured: _**"Its open again. Its started with the Moon. The control enchantment has been lifted."**_

"Started what?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Accelerating it. Princess Luna can no longer control the moon, Tul'rok had Discord lift his long held enchantment that allowed that easily."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Luna's quarters**

Snapping her eyes open, Luna felt something in her core, as her horn seemed to buzz a little, and her cutie mark flicker ever so slightly.

Something drew her gaze towards the night sky, where she knew the Moon, dark as it was right now, was located.

She sensed something was wrong, or right, but in any case, different.

* * *

**Early Night, local time**

**Maldives island site**

**Offshore**

As the events unfolded in far space, the navy ships of Equestria, Pandina, New Gryphon and Dingolia had those marines still atop the caldera brought in fast. The island was not secure, and far from inactive.

Up above, a trio of lights close to each other, the closest of the strange craft to Earth, unfurled their shapes, and even from here, they were each a shape of a reflective, very small number 8 at sea level.

Further afield, to those with the equipment to spy it, the gateway opened yet again.

* * *

**300,000 kilometres from Earth**

**Moon's equator, light/dark side boundary**

In the distance, a quarter rotation around the Moon's orbit path, the gateway flashed once again, showing it was open.

Only one of the 2 stations went more active, the one on the side facing more towards the moon. Out of the gateway, undetected, came thousands upon thousands of years of harvested energy, in microwave form, beamed through from the other side, all arriving in the space of however long the repairs were needed to be done.

The 40 kilometre diameter, sphere shaped station received it, large surface collectors soaking up the microwave radiation easily at close range, and using superconducting means, transferred it directly to the relay spires protruding from the sphere.

The energy, thousands of Petawatts usable, was transmitted through the grgantuan assembly to be beamed in the right direction.

The massive energy beams were unseen, but they impacted the massive energy collector surfaces surrounding the 60 kilometre tall structure on the moon, the collectors marking the 30 kilometre radius base of the landed structure.

Keeping pace, superconductors making the whole system not be overwhelmed, the energy was transmitted up the tower structure, into the main resonating cavity. The superconducting cavity began to receive the energy, the microwave emissions it created from them affecting the cavity chamber at a quantum level.

Unseen particles that flashed in and out of existence across the universe, known as virtual particles, became the surface the 'engine' pushed against. In the brief existence of these particles, they were affected to produce thrust, but due to them vanishing by the mysterious quantum physics that ruled them, no propellant seemed to be used.

As such, the massive structure that dominated the Moon's surface began to work, and special telescopes would detect an enormous microwave radiation source coming from it.

Right before the engine started, the moon had undergone a deshackling. At that moment before it began, a long lasting spell was lifted. The magical damage from the civil war was now running its course, slowing its orbit to zero, and if not for what was happening now, would begin a slow fall towards Earth when it stopped.

But the force now moving the Moon to compensate was not magical, and so, when it was complete, it would be in its orbit as it ever was, with no pauses as someone moved it to keep up the cycle.

Meanwhile, the 3 ships were drawing close to Earth, and they ulfolded the massive 2 side arms each had, revealing a slowly forming pair of massive receiver dishes that made the ship 60 kilometres wide, while its main body was 30 kilometres long, but only 10 kilometres wide and tall, like a cigar. Like a trio of incomprehensibly sized insects, they used their own on board energy from nuclear fusion to power just their own thrust, again using the quantum particle method the Moon-thruster craft was employing, albeit nowhere near as massive in scale.

The 3 ships 'fired', their velocities dropping as they approached near to the same orbit height of satellites, at 35000 and 36000 kilometres. They had another 24 hours before they were in position too, and the 2nd station started to fire.

It had been planned like this by Aeternum, to do the moon first. The Earth wouldn't collide with something if it stopped spinning, and needed less energy to get spinning. But for Tul'rok, it was a way of making his threats all the more tangible.

If they saw what could be done with the moon, that energy being turned on the earth in a weaponised form, even a miniscule part of it, would be enough.

* * *

**Early Evening, local time**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Southern mountains, Underground tunnels**

Standing before Discord, Tul'rok had another of the organic Wyvern bodies he'd had grown from Varkan's leftover Wyvern tissues in the cloning vat. What work went towards making a cache of Wyvern embryos was put to making Tul'rok a body system much like his old form, but better.

And thanks to some genetic enhanced healing taken from Garnet's body as an example, and exaggerated, and replacing blood with a more efficient, grey/white substitute liquid, meant Tul'rok now had all the benefits of an organic body, and none of the weaknesses.

The Draconeraqus's head was slumped, his yellow and red eyes glaring at Tul'rok's pleased look.

"I did what you asked, and I'll do the same when you want the Earth done."

**"Yes you did. I'm unsure how Princess Luna would respond to you helping put her out of a job, and Princess Celestia down the line. But, needs must and all that sort of thing."**

Turning around, Tul'rok looked at the only conscious prisoner on the wall, Twilight. The purple Alicorn recoiled as Tul'rok ran a claw across her forehead, stopping at the base of her horn.

**"They're coming to save you two, and the two there who aren't awake. Pity, there's no way they'll make up a force that can even get close within 24 hours. Once the Earth vehicles start, you can be sure that you won't live a few seconds more."**

"I knew you'd not let us live." Twilight spat, while Tul'rok was unfazed. Up above, the faint rumbling of the NEMA navy ships bombarding the island continued.

**"You should keep your mouth shut princess, otherwise I may not-"**

**BOOM!"**

A loud explosion, but an odd sounding one, rocket the cavern, as something detonated in a corridor outside. A series of bursts of what sounded like energy weapons discharging echoed, and Tul'rok turned his gaze in utter rage towards the corridor, all but smashing the doorway open:

**"NonoNO! How did it get in here!?"**

Outside, a rage filled voice, metallic sounding, bellowed an unknown, gutteral language, as odd sounding weapon fire tore through drones attacking it.

All the while, Tul'rok was gaining information from the other side of the time portal which Aeternum had gathered, and allowed through. He knew what had come through, including the intruder.

**"Lock down the corridors! Get-UGH!"**

The Wyvern was shot through the chest with a orange energy bolt, as something surged forwards, seeming to demand something to Tul'rok in the corridor.

Twilight struggled, as suddenly felt a familiar electric surge in her horn. It was the same as when the Hephaestus group detonated the EMP as a gesture in Canterlot a few years back. At the same time, the lighting around them flickered, and Discord grunted in pain as he fell to the floor, free from his energy shackles.

"Get us out!" Twilight yelled, as Discord stumbled up, still tired from removing the Moon enchantment. Nodding, the Draconeraqus found himself too tired to teleport, but formed a magic blast in his lion paw to fire at Twilight's restraints.

"Thanks!" Leaping out, Twilight felt Discord remove her horn restrainer. The EMP blast had disabled them, and she now had full magic abilities. Discord too removed his horn shackles, right as Tul'rok bellowed in anger:

**"I DON'T HAVE HIM! STOP INTERFERING YOU WRETCHE-"**

A loud blast cut him off, as the Wyvern body Tul'rok was using, or half of it, smashed through the doorway, the other half dropped where his assailant was.

Her shining pink in defensive instinct, Twilight paused as she saw what stared at her and Discord for a second.

A two legged form, bulky, and shaped like an ape, sporting unknown insignias on its armour, and a round head sunk into the robotic suit it wore. It was too aggressive to be a robot, too bulky to be a non-organic.

Its visor was opaque, but it seemed to growl more to itself in frustration as it tore off at very fast speed, and actually vanished into thin air as its shape shimmered, some sort of invisibility field.

The Alien was gone as quickly as it had left, but it wasn't out yet. Alarms of deep resonating rings echoed in the tunnels, but clearly the EMP, set off by the Alien, had incapacitated the drone creatures.

* * *

"We can't leave them!" Twilight noticed the other two, Faral the female Komodo, and Jorani, the female Python, unconscious due to lack of heat.

Darting his head, Discord knew he and Twilight had magic, but the EMP had in the least halved its power. Shaking his head, Discord said: "I'll take them, you keep anything off me!"

As Discord freed Jorani and Faral from the stone shackles, and began wrapping the python's body around his own, Twilight fired a few spells to get her feeling in her horn back. She had all but her most powerful magics.

Discord ran ahead, though he was slow, his magic mostly to keep his two baggage members as light as possible: "HURRY UP!"

Charging into the tunnels, heading up, Twilight made sure to deal a kick to a twitching drone creature's head as it stared at her.

* * *

Elsewhere in the tunnels, the Alien creature was using every resource, weapon and skill it had to fight its way out, and the EMP it had its ship trigger had done its job.

It was much better precision in its wavelengths, and a millenia or so more advanced than anything this world had come up with in terms of similar tech.

But the Alien was only concerned with finding what it was looking for, before anything else that came through the gateway found it before it did. It had no stake in this world, and was an accidental visitor looking for someone that came through long ago through the same portal.

These uninvited visitors would prove to be the wild card, the truly unpredictable thing that came out of all this.

Their presence alone changed everything, regardless of why they were here. In one case, whom was headed to Canterlot right now, their intentions were everything to do with what was unfolding on the Moon, and later the Earth.

* * *

In one chamber, his connection fuzzy as he recalibrated for the EMP, Tul'rok's form rose. He had a stockpile of organic bodies, which in wake of this attack, meant they worked when he got them up.

The body worked, but his own mind hub beneath the island was fuzzy, the EMP disturbing it a bit.

The Wyvern body, grey with brown features, staggered to a corner, sending out mental signals:

_**Find the Alien, kill it on sight. Find Discord and bring him alive, but kill the Alicorn Princess! NOW!**_

* * *

Running through the tunnels, the purple Alicorn and Draconeraqus turned again, and saw a few Reborn clan organics spot them, mostly Chimpanzees kidnapped from the mainland.

Their eyes were glowing grey, and rocklike implants covered their skins.

Firing a few spells, Twilight followed Discord as she turned from the chasing gang of reborn organics in the tunnel.

"What happened back there!?"

"Keep moving!" Discord wasn't in the mood to even try and answer Twilight's frantic question, as the roars of the clearly mind controlled Reborn gang members echoed in the caverns around them.

The EMP affected the drones, but Tul'rok had an army of indoctrinated organics to use, all capable of their own thought, but brainwashed to obey him now.

It was at least less dangerous than if the other creatures, and weapons, had been more online.

* * *

**Early Evening, local time**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Southern coastline**

"Get the weapons online, we're sitting ducks if they get back up!"

The New Gryphon captain bellowed orders into the intercom, while over on the Equestrian frigate he saw they too were struggling, even with magic weapons. Some of the radios were utterly fried, and others damaged.

Gazing out, he saw the island actiity had died too, even the volcanic smog being sent out by the mountain in places had all but cut off.

He didn't see the Alien craft hovering, invisible, above one mountainside, and actually begin moving as it was commanded from underground.

And in that same place, two prisoners made their getaway amidst the chaos, as an unknown force had come in to find something not there, and created chaos as it made its escape.

Unknowingly, it was the first time in his life as what he was now that Tul'rok was genuinely angry.

* * *

**Here is where the unknown factor with the unknown races that came through comes into play. Whatever 'saved' Discord and Twilight, did so after the Moon began to be moved, but before the Earth was done.**

**It came through during the first gateway opening, the furthest back it could go.**

* * *

**And this could be seen as a lucky break, or an unfortunate development, as it seemed as if the plan to attack Sowta Prancap was now suicidal after the Maldives catastrophe.**

**But now, the story can turn back to Twilight [and Discord].**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**

* * *

**On a interesting note, the quantum vacuum propulsion method used by the ships Tul'rok uses, and boosted on the planetoid scale by transmitted power from thousands of years long gathered, arriving in a few hours via the time portal, is based off an intriguing concept technology currently being tested. Just look up the EM drive, a propellentless drive that seems to, by unknown means, generate momentum or 'thrust' with only electrical input to the resonant cavity chamber, and is a thousand fold more efficient in theory if the resonant chamber is made from a superconductor. NASA is testing it, a respected Chinese Polytechnic institute has tested it, its original British engineers have tested it, and it works consistantly. Unlike Cold fusion its been proven to work, but like cold fusion, the how is unknown, despite its simple setup.**

**Its the only case of knowing it works, but not how, that I can think of in science. But if it is happening at a Quantum level, that's probably why. Quantum physics is very hard, and basic laws of physics, such as conservation of momentum, may not apply there as much.**


	55. Ch 55: Tul'rok's Warpath

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 55: Tul'rok's Warpath**

* * *

**March 29th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Evening, local time**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Southern mountains**

Staggering out of the tunnel mouth, utter desolation was their first sight of the outside mountains.

The naval bombardments had flattened the mountainside, but now the guns were silent, as were the unconscious drone creatures nearby. The Alien had set off the EMP to tremendous effect, unfortunately handicapping Twilight's and Discord's magic too.

Heaving Faral and Jorani off his back, Discord scratched and clawed at his two horn restraints, cursing under his breath while Twilight tried using her magic too.

"Come on, its not as retraining, ah, AHH!"

Her horn glowed brighter, as the restraints seemed to have been handicapped too. But she bit her lower lip in the pain as she charged, thinking of one way to get her horn out with the restraint crippled. But it still was designed to give pain from too much magic.

But with no restraints on her magic inside itself, she felt white flashes of pain as the restraint detonated, and pain gave way to relief and cold air as her horn was free at last.

"Get mine!" Discord swiftly called, as he saw how much that had hurt for Twilight to do. Running over, Twilight mumbled sardonically as she kept her eyes and ears alert:

"You're welcome."

"Don't sass now, we can get out of here!" Discord grimaced as her magic shattered his twin horn restraints, and he felt relief flood his body at the freedom he had. Looking at the other two, he muttered:

"Get one of them, we're heading east, closer land is easier to teleport to-"

A large explosion sounded, as a metallic sounding noise burst open a hillside, and a familiar armoured shape burst skywards, a screaming voices following it. The Alien creature seemed to fly on a flight pack of sorts, but as soon as it emerged, a shape shimmered in the air, as a decloaking spacecraft opened to allow it entry.

Out of the cave, swarming out, brainwashed reborn clan Chimpanzees, Gryphons, and a few ponies, all clad with weapons, all coated in the war paints, altered so there were 4 grey 'eye' marks, not the old white/blue, on their faces.

Gunshots rang out, but they either missed or had no effect, as the craft turned as it went invisible, flying off with a surprisingly quiet roar to the northeast.

The eyes of the war chanting reborn clan members found them then.

"East, with me!" Discord roughly seized Twilight and the unconscious Faral and Jorani, teleporting the Alicorn, Komodo and Python females with him in a white flash.

* * *

A few observers on the ships saw the escaping duo, but the naval vessels too close to the island were still disabled.

With some electronics coming online again, and some Unicorns recovering, a message was sent out of the incident that seemed to happen here.

But before they could get fully online, the Sowta Prancap creatures awoke to join the brainwashed cultists.

Out of the island's mountains, hidden weapons unfolded, and unleashed their own barrage. Red streaks and energy beams ripped apart the ships marooned by the EMP, despite the pulse not being one they set off.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

**Sowta Prancap, 150 west of Neighbon, Western Africka**

**Southern mountains**

The NEMA naval ships, stopped by the Alien's EMP, were now smoking, sinking ruins off the shore. Tul'rok, in a newly awakened Wyvern body, spoke to the Reborn cultist organics he now saw as usable if such weapons were used again.

"We saw them get away, they went east most likely, not even they can teleport across the Mustific in one go." A unicorn mare, clad in 'Tul'rok' warpaint, bowed her head in respectful fear as the Wyvern clad being strode past.

Wracking his vast mind, Tul'rok knew he had to get Discord to do the second part. He was already halfway done by removing the moon's enchantment, but the earth rotation remained. But he was confident Discord would do it of his own volition, he didn't want to create an inequality between the two royal sisters, even if he only had romantic interests with the elder.

But as for them escaping, that made Tul'rok genuinely angry, especially at the unknown Alien that came searching for someone even Tul'rok didn't know.

"What shall we do?" A Gryphon male asked, also warpaint clad, but he was more upfront about the issue.

The Wyvern 'shell' turned back, saying bluntly: "You'll stay here, I will call on assets worldwide. We shall besiege the world, and his compassion for others, even if recent for him, will mean Discord will cooperate."

"What about the Princess, and the two they also took?"

"Twilight was leverage, initially for Discord to cooperate, but for me, a way to spite Celestia. Another student I ruin of hers, after Charge Bolt. No, I think I'll take a more straightforward approach, and besides, I can draw them in to kill as I also besiege the world."

Turning a clawed wing skywards, Tul'rok gestured for them to see:

"Get ready. The craft are in position, and once the moon's repair is finished, they shall begin on the Earth. We can have some fun then."

The Wyvern's eyes seemed to fade, as the body became more simple minded, at the level of the drones. Tul'rok turned his main attention elsewhere.

He wanted to draw in Twilight. And he knew very well which target was softer to hit.

Even if they had some organic heavyweights there, he wasn't intimidated.

Yet in his mind, as he sensed across the world, he felt an odd presence. One mind stronger, different than others, but keeping low and out of sight.

* * *

**Geosynchronous orbit**

**36000 kilometres above Sowta Prancap**

A few bit of communications satellite debris stained a miniscule part of the massive craft, as it had all but slammed one out of the way as it took up its position. The resonant drives, propellentless and powerful, powered by onboard nuclear fusion and magic aided superconduction, had completed the manoeuvres.

It had been planned this way, high above the Earth, far from even any missiles in range. Now, the 3 ships, 60 kilometres long, and 20 kilometres wide and tall, were positioned almost exactly overhead each of the 3 sites. The Maldives original site, the active Sowta Prancap, and the now 30 metres underwater Mustific island site.

All of them precisely on the Equator.

The twin receiver dishes on each of the 3 craft aligned to form a relay, so that when power was beamed to and through the second station craft by the moon distance gateway, it was able to hit each of the craft, and be relayed to the one out of direct beaming view.

The ships were in position, the orbit repair process so far going smoothly, but things were not going smoothly at ground level for matters Tul'rok personally wanted done.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Neighbon, 15 miles outside of Saddilbre city.**

Blearily, Faral opened her eyes, feeling some warmth at long last.

"You okay?" A purple Alicorn female asked, which got her mind back on track.

"What happened?" The female Komodo wondered, as a female Python, Jorani, uncurled in a stretching manner, also woozy from the heat at long last for her body.

"Long story, but we have to get to Equestria. We escaped when something attacked the island, we don't know much else." Twilight explained, as she used her magic to help Jorani heat up faster.

Stumbling to her feet, Faral looked to the sky, and pointed out with some awe and fear:

"Its stopped up there."

Looking up, barely visible even in the twilight sky, a definitive shape far in the sky. It was small, but it had a tubelike body, with 2 large dishes extending out.

Discord stared up too, as he didn't know how Luna would take him helping put her out of a job. But one other matter came up.

"He'll want the Earth done next. He won't just leave those idle there if he doesn't get the fix enchantment removed."

* * *

**Early Evening, local time**

**Shetland Kingdom**

**Southpawton, Ferry docks**

The screams and gunfire rose up, as the local army had responded very quickly as soon as they attacked.

Brainwashed cultists, embedded in the populace of Shetland Ponies and foxes, had charged a ferry dock, and at the same moment, a few drone creatures surged from the bay, onto the docks. No goals, no aims, other than to spread chaos.

A barricade of trucks served as cover, as the fox and pony troopers opened fire on the drone creatures, while the reborn cultists proceeded to hunt down civilians still in the ferry docks with wild abandon.

Like many other attacks, this would end in their defeat, but victory for them was causing chaos. Especially for the cultists, who were now seen as disposable to their new master, brainwashed by his drones at a deep level in their minds.

* * *

**Early Afternoon, local time**

**Cabryzil, Suna Pulau city**

The largest city in the south-western continent was engulfed in fire, the favelas and shanty constructions on the outskirts the soft targets picked. Firebombs, homemade by a handful of reborn clan cultists hidden among the Capybara population, engulfed the outskirts of the town. No drones, but they made sure they were known.

Firefighting services were quickly dispatched with police to quell the violence and fires, as the casualties climbed into the hundreds.

* * *

**Same day**

**March 29th, 1008 ANM**

Across the world, in Shetland, Cabryzil, and also in Pandina, Haygypt, Leonya, Old Changelia, Indo-Burmese confederation, Germaneigh, New Gryphon and Mutthico, such random attacks of violence by reborn cultists, or drones in some instances where they were present to help, came out of nowhere.

All the while, attention turned to the orbits of the 3 closest craft, now in position directly over the 3 different island sites.

Naval patrols were pulled away from the islands of they were there, after they saw the destruction of the ones too close to Sowta Prancap. Notes from Canterlot showed that the energy being unleashed, if done of Earth, could be extremely dangerous, and the islands were not the safest place to be if their roles seemed to be what they were now thought to be.

But before anything else, Tul'rok had one personal matter, to cooerce Discord out, and to spite Celestia while leaving Discord alive for now.

* * *

**Early Afternoon, local time**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Town hall**

With less than half the town remaining, the centre around the square was quieter than normal.

The rumble in the distance, as the Earth itself began to slightly shake, and the smoke rising from the Everfree forest, was more quickly noticed as a result.

Perched atop a roof near the town hall, Razak yelled down, as he saw Spike and Rarity, having been talking with Pinkie Pie, in the square:

"Eruption!"

Sure enough, the rising smoke cloud in the distance came from the Harmony Caldera to the East of Ponyville.

Running into the town square, being one of those left behind, Ohmen Magnes saw the eruption in the distance, as he then asked: "Where are the guards from the local palace!?"

"At the station still, helping some late leavers!" Pinkie Pie said quickly, meandering about as the earth shook beneath her slightly. It wasn't too strong and Earthquake, but it still rattled windows.

Overhead, a pair of shadows passed as a large blue dragon, and a more lithe red fire drake female, watched in their full size forms, the unfolding eruption.

Taking another pass, Cal'vel saw it first emerging from the Eruption column, smoke billowing around the form as it exited.

A large aircraft, comparable to his 200 foot body in size, and it was clearly an attack aircraft of sorts, being the shape of a metallic, flying beetle, and sporting intimidating bulges along its frame.

A few other shapes emerged too, flanking it as the squadron flew towards Ponyville, as the eruption column set fire to the Everfree forest around it.

A siren started wailing, something a guard must have triggered inside the main palace , to warn the town of danger. It was installed after the migration incident 3 years ago.

If this didn't draw out his two escapees, regardless of the two reptiles with them, nothing would in Tul'rok's mind.

Besides, it felt good to bring terror down upon the town when at least 2 of 3 of Twilight's friends 'saved' from Death by means that traumatised them were present.

His squadron surged on the town, now occupied by only a hundred civilians, half of whom were waiting in the train station, 2 of the Element Wielders of Generosity and Laughter, 2 dragon clone early adults, 1 Unicorn-Changeling mutate with a past aneurysm, a Fire Drake of considerable size, and an unnaturally strong dragon male.

It was for Cal'vel and Smoulder alone that the larger craft was brought. As for Rarity, Pinkie, Spike, Razak and Ohmen, he wasn't sure how long they'd last. Even with the guards at the station and palace aiding them, he gave them a few minutes at most.

Unlike the migration incident to distract from Aeternum's emergence, this was to be precise, a more well planned strike.

Tul'rok's warpath came to Equestria now.

* * *

**Tul'rok has lost his temper, and making personal strikes now that his prisoners are free.**

**The 3 spacecraft are ready and waiting around Earth, above the 3 island sites.**

**And Ponyville comes under siege again, almost as if the town is a magnet for trouble by having Twilight and friends there, even before I started writing.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**

**If you have any story suggestions at this point, feel free to say it.**


	56. Ch 56: Skirmishes

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 56: Skirmishes**

* * *

**March 29th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Afternoon, local time**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

The day court had been suspended for the second day in a row, in wake of the crisis unfolding worldwide.

But there was some good news also, and worse news to follow. Before the ships were destroyed, they reported seeing Princess Twilight and Discord, along with 2 other unconscious prisoners, escaping by teleportation, amidst an attack on the Sowta Prancap island by what was, for lack of a better word, an Alien assailant.

But as soon as that came in, it was clear that Tul'rok's attacks were some sort of retaliation, including the impending skirmish now engulfing Ponyville.

Military from cloudsdale and Canterlot were already on the way, and they didn't have Oceanic Alliance or extensive Hephaestus backup this time, unlike the Migration incident.

Yet from it all, one more development remained to shape the course of the next day, even as the moon continued to be moved, and the 3 craft remained ready above the islands in a geostationary orbit.

A pair of visitors, among the uninvited ships through the gateway. The only two through in those first 5 minutes that were fully aware of what they were getting into.

* * *

**Royal Palace**

As her advisors milled around the throne room to and fro, while Luna's alert tone spoke to her captain, Celestia heard a faint crackle in the air.

All eyes turned to it, including the handful not from Equestria. Nearby Prince Blueblood, Varkan and Caarim had noticed it too, while Starswirl, who had been stood near the door, seemed to ready his horn in anticipation.

A few cries rang out, as a blue-white set of sparks flickered in the middle of the throne room, before a bright flash of the same colour lit up the room with an echoing hum.

Her eyes readjusting, Celestia was first to see the visitors, even as the doors flew open and more guards surged in.

A Wyvern female, light brown and blue striped, clad in metallic, unknown armour of some sort, covering her entire body except her head, which was clad in a digital visor of some kind.

Beside her, a truly unknown creature, shaped like a gorilla, but more slender, sporting a set of insect like wings folded into its back, a pair of whiplike tails, and a lizard like head sporting 4 bright glowing blue/white eyes. The entire body was lined, almost as if the muscle lines of a mammal were exposed, with no skin smoothing it out, but the entire body was grey, and glowing at the linings in the same blue/white, and had a metal sheen to it. It appeared to be a hybrid of muscle and metal in that respect, but more flexible and durable than the rock/metal shells it had used so long ago in its time.

"INTRUDERS!"

"**HALT!"**

The creature's eyes flashed as it spoke the command, and some subliminal part of all the minds present made them keep quiet. It had said the command both aloud, and into their very minds.

Varkan however, couldn't help but stare at the Wyvern female in shock, who also noticed him.

"Wyvern, male. You have your wish, in time."

Varkan's eyes seemed to widen at this, as he then said calmly back:

"It worked? My people, they exist?"

"On another world, in another time, yes. The cache of embryos developed like the Eternal One Promised. But there is more we have come to do besides sate your desire to secure your future. Problems to address."

"Varkan, who is this!?" Starswirl demanded, but he had a suspicion. The creature addressed the hall again, its voice seeming to echo in their minds too:

**"I am Aeternum. This is Ranii, who if not for Tul'rok, would be the only one here today after coming through the gateway. The moment the large craft came through, they messaged me, their maker, of the situation, before Tul'rok took command. I won't allow him to defile my plans with his insanity."**

"Tul'rok is attacking Ponyville, many places worldwide, as we speak!" Celestia accused, while the creature merely said, almost dismissively:

**"I can see the outcomes, but not the methods of how they come about, otherwise we'd have arrived without our ship crashing in Bullivia. Ponyville shall be only moderately damaged, help is at hand, both the reinforcements you sent, and others beyond even my control. Now please, we have much to discuss, the window of opportunity is approaching."**

All eyes shared unsure looks, but at this point, there wasn't much more that could be done.

This was far from the time to question what seemed like help, or someone who knew what was going on.

* * *

**Same Time**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Train station**

The train station was still loading the train when the attackers came into view.

From the East, the large craft roared in the distance, as a Blue Dragon male and a Red Fire Drake female charged it midair, flames streaming over the surface of the craft so similar to them in size.

Around them, a half dozen smaller craft flew in, splitting up to begin firing strange red bursts upon the town.

Fighting sounded across the town, and while it wasn't as chaotic as the migration had been, there was much less preparedness this time.

"FIRE!"

Flash Sentry's command was followed by a series of magic bursts at the incoming flying being, who seemed to shake in midair before hitting the railway track sidings 50 metres away with a shower of dirt.

Passengers to be cowered back, fleeing from the train to take shelter inside the station. It was too late to get out now.

The familiar rock and metal bodied creature staggered out, a metallic howl shimmering its grey eyes as it charged, some red energy pulses firing at the station.

Windows shot out, as the red pulses tore through, a few yells coming out as some were too close to the pulses for safety.

Ducking away, Flash felt something tear at his hind leg, and a searing pain came up as he saw a large chunk of his upper leg had been blasted away, as if instantly incinerated off.

The creature charged still, tearing up the ground as it charged, a pair of Pegasi troopers firing with enhanced crossbows being shot clean through the chests each, before one more blasting spell took the creature's head off.

Slumping to the ground, the creature flickered a little brightly, before it detonated with the force of a small missile, about 15 metres from the station.

Flash Sentry was thankful he was already in cover when it blew, as the deafening blast blew out any windows not shot by the drone, and rocked the building.

* * *

**Northern Ponyville**

The smaller drones flew past them, but the large creature seemed to unfold before them before it rammed into Cal'vel mid flight.

Smoulder turned in panic as she saw the pair hit the ground hard, dirt flying as Cal'vel rolled to his feet, the 200 foot dragon standing to face his opponent.

Before him, as Smoulder came to land beside him, a dragonshape drone stood, but it had extra spikes and features that made it a deadly opponent even for them.

Leaning forwards, a white hot beam shot from its mouth, slamming into Cal'vel's chest and drawing a cry of rage and pain from him. Darting forwards, Smoulder flew in to get it while it was occupied.

A grey metallic wing shot out to swipe her out of the way, and shutting off the beam, the drone dragon stomped towards her, both wings darting forwards like another pair of arms attacking.

Ducking back, Smoulder flew up, engulfing the creature in her flames as she flapped to fuel them with more air. The creature fired pulses of red energy blindly from the maelstrom of flames, one clipping her wing. Gritting her teeth, Smoulder saw her charging dragon mate dive into the maelstrom.

Out of the other side, pounding mercilessly, Cal'vel shattered the rocky ground with the blows that missed the dragon drone's head, until the dragon bent unnaturally to grab him by his back, and flip him over to smash into a few stray trees of Everfree forest.

Soaring in, Smoulder headbutted the dragon, but gasped as its elbow drove into her stomach, flooring her briefly. Turning to attack her crouched form, the dragon grunted in a metallic tone when Cal'vel's midair shoulder ram sent it backwards with a mighty crash.

The blue dragon roared in rage he didn't like to use, as he grabbed the dragon drone's arm and pulled.

The grey rock and metal arm wrenched out, and a shriek sounded when the dragon drone then lashed out with its leg to send Cal'vel back. Dropping the arm, he staggered to his feet as Smoulder charged.

Midair, she saw it bend down fast, and tendrils shot from its shoulder and arm to meet, reattatching very fast. Swinging out its newly, half attatched arm, it caught her on the left foot with a powerful haymaker, clipping her as it also ducked.

Yelling as she was knocked midair over its form, Smoulder crashed into the ground, her left foot aching badly. She feared it was broken, by the pain coming from it.

As its arm finished shoring up its attachments, the drone dragon's grey form was suddenly launched skywards, a blue form grabbing its torso and flapping his wings to send them up

Grunting, Smoulder knew she was better off out of the fight with her foot injured. But hearing the commotion in the town's main street, she grunted as she flew, trying not to move her foot.

Elsewhere, one of the drones kept circling the castle, trying its defence turrets as one flew in closer with it.

The closer drone would be later destroyed in combat as it regained flight, by an unknown attacker.

* * *

**Friendship castle**

Running as fast as she could, Rarity saw Pinkie holding the front door open, yelling for her to hurry up.

Behind her, a flying drone creature was shot out of the air by a powerful magic blast from the castle's positioned guards, and sent spinning to crash into the streets behind her, whether it was destroyed she didn't know.

Darting inside, Rarity breathed out with her heart racing:

"They hit the train station, I heard it! Oh heavens to think of anypony more killed here!"

"Come on! We need to get further inside, some ponyville folks came in here because its a stronger building!" Pinkie dragged Rarity along the corridors, and sure enough, some ponyville citizens not at the train station were gathered in the more inner rooms of the tree shaped castle.

Outside, the building rocked as one attacker tried to rail away at its hard walls and shields.

"Where's Spike!?" Rarity asked aloud.

"I saw him in the main street, he went off with the Changeling half breed and the other dragon like him!" A market pony cried out, though not at all being insulting as he said it, he simply didn't know the names of the other two.

* * *

**Main street**

Gasping as an energy pulse hit his back, Spike turned to fire some green flames at his attacker, who quickly flew up and away into the air.

The creatures were ruthless, as 3 of them attacked them from all sides, from atop roofs, in the air, or even from underground.

Spike saw Razak flailing, as he scrambled for stuff to throw. As soon as they flew they were shot at more often.

A surging cloud of tiny metal fragments, bolts and nuts came from nowhere, all but ripping apart the creature flying highest above them like a hail of bullets.

Grunting, clutching his head, Ohmen knew he couldn't go as hard in combat as he once could. But this town had less metal to work with anyway.

The drone creature fell apart, this one not blowing up. He must have ruined the implant bomb in his hail attack.

In the midst of it, one creature leapt up from underground, spinning its tendrils from its ape/lizard shaped body amidst a dirt cloud to flay and swat Ohmen backwards in the street.

The Changeling/Unicorn hybrid cried out as he felt a hot welt across his abdomen, and as he rolled back, he felt some broken ribs, and some blood coming from his front, the changeling carapace parts cut deeply on his chest, and what fur he had in patches bloodstained on his front now.

Behind the creature, the second one moved fast, rolling and firing its pulses as it overwhelmed Razak and Spike with its speed. The two dragons tackled it together, clawing and breathing fire as best they could.

Ohmen tried to call a warning, but he found his chest hurt too much.

Both dragon brothers seemed to cry in agony as they shuddered, the drone creature suddenly protruding spikes all over itself, before it then went the way Ohmen feared.

Sure enough, with both dragons gripping it tight, the drone suddenly hummed, and blew up.

The blast tore apart the housing on both sides, as the dust cloud rose, and both dragons lay unconscious, or worse as Ohmen feared, in the rubble on each side, bleeding and out of the fight in the least.

The blast hit Ohmen only slightly, but barely fazed the remaining drone creature as it moved towards him, shifting in shape to reveal and Wyvern body structure.

As smoke from behind, and from elsewhere rose, the Tul'rok lookalike suddenly glowed a brighter grey, as Ohmen sent a feeble attack at him, a vegetable cart flung by its metal wheel axle.

Swatting it aside, the Wyvern's four grey eyes in its rocky body glinted as it spoke:

_**"I'm surprised you're here, Charge Bolt, and not in Canterlot with your useless former teacher."**_

"Celestia is far from useless Tul'rok! And don't ever insult her, she's worth more as a being then you ever will be!"

_**"I doubt that, especially with what I'm doing right now with the moon, or here in this town."**_

"Doing what in this town? Talking me to death!?"

_**"Very funny, but just like her sister already is, Celestia will be useless too, very soon. As for you though-"**_

Tul'rok stamped his foot, and its toes shot underground, just as a set of metallic tendrils shot out of the ground beneath Ohmen, curling around his neck in a constricting manner, crushing him against the ground ever more tightly.

_**"I think crushing you to death is more accurate for what I'm doing. At least one of her students dies today."**_

Gasping for air, Ohmen felt the tendril securing him to the ground constrict his windpipe, almost snapping his neck right there.

All of a sudden the pressure eased up, as the Unicorn hyrbid glimpsed Tul'rok suddenly staring upwards in utter rage:

"KRO'NOGR-!"

A shape landed full force atop the drone, utterly crushing it beneath its foot with force greater than its size let on. The pancaked drone hummed a little, before an orange energy pulse from the hulking figure's arm shut it off before its nearly crushed bomb blew.

* * *

Wheezing, Ohmen stared up at the armoured figure, the hulking upper body resembled a hunchbacked ape shape of some kind, but the legs were too long, and the stumpy segment from the torso end [a shrinking tail maybe?], were all visible from the armour's shape.

But a burnt section had been ripped off, and a scaly, circuit infused arm in places was visible. Green and yellow flecked, but covered in some sort of transparent layer that protected it from the atmosphere.

Staring around, the tall, hulking armoured being seemed to grunt some words more to itself, before it leant down. Shaking a little, Ohmen relaxed as he felt a blade extend from the being's four digit hand armour, slicing through the loose tendril around his throat with a heated slice.

Amidst the rubble, the being turned suddenly, hearing commotion in the northern direction. A visible shape, the remaining creature aside from the large one, flew in full speed from the west skies.

Not flinching once, the being grunted to itself, and from behind the flying drones, a large aircraft, equal in size to the larger creature drone, shimmered into view behind the flying drone, decloaking as it rammed through the drone to utterly destroy it, the bomb detonating harmlessly in the air. Midair, it came to hover with only the tiniest of air rustles above the rubble strewn main street.

A hatch opened, and Ohmen could only watch as he saw the being lifted into the air by an unseen force, into the hatch, before it turned while turning invisible, flying away to the east.

In the distance, a resounding crash sounded as the largest attacking craft crashed into the lake shoreline, its dragon shaped, altered form crumpling into the splash as Cal'vel soared upwards, smoking and limping, but still going.

It took off again, pursuing the vanished aircraft to the West, but not before Cal'vel began to tackle and burn it midair yet again.

* * *

Nearby, Smoulder flew down, the large fire Drake already using her wing claws to dig out the blasted houses for her two dragon sons.

Staggering to a crawl, Ohmen cupped his seared abdomen with a groan, the Changeling hybrid being spotted by Smoulder as she dug out the bleeding Razak and Spike into the street.

"Ohmen!"

The large drake overshadowed his form as he slumped down, but Ohmen could clearly see cuts, burns and a limp in her back left foot.

"I think its over, your mate can get that thing down."

"We'll get help, the boys will need it too, they're already digging out the train station."

Coughing, Ohmen stared to the east, where the unknown being's ship had flown, and the dragon drone's momentary pursuit direction.

* * *

**Northern Ponyville**

Scrambling over and over the dragon in a midair spiral, Cal'vel suddenly heard something over the roaring air, as a familiar sound of Equestrian air miitia reached his ears.

Leaping off the now battle scarred dragon drone, Cal'vel kept clear while unleashing his own flames on the creature.

From the north, a hailstorm of magic blasts, from Unicorns or magic enhanced weapons manned by Pegasi and Earth ponies, ripped into the drone dragon. Even a drone creature wasn't fully immune to overwhelming attack, whatever form it took.

A few air chariots flew past the hovering Cal'vel, and soon afterwards the lone flying drone circling the Friendship castle was shot down.

Panting slightly, Cal'vel flew off, the large blue dragon in no shape to go into his small mode for anyone's ease, Smoulder too, until he recovered.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Ponyville hospital**

Because most of the town had left before today, what was a large incident didn't overwhelm the hospital staff, all of whom had stayed behind.

Flash Sentry had been bandaged up, mostly around his upper leg, the chunk of skin being cauterised by the blast. He had been told he may be able to get it replaced later, but he needed to recover first, as they didn't know if his leg would be as strong with some muscles in his leg literally blasted off.

Around his bed, Ponyville residents had been treated for similar blast wounds, or for bruising and hearing issues from the blast near the train station. Only 5 had died, 3 of them guards protecting the train station.

Elsewhere, only 2 others were killed, though 2 more had come close.

He had glimpsed Spike and Razak in the hospital beds, patched up where a drone's spikes had impaled them as they grappled it, and burns and bruising from that same drone detonating point blank in main street.

If not for Cal'vel donating blood, something he was always nervous of, they'd have died from blood loss. Dragons were durable, but not invincible.

Beside him, Ohmen Magnes, his abdomen bandaged up, shared a look of confusion with Rarity as she spoke to him:

"It just took off and vanished, the guards say they couldn't see it soon after. I watched from the castle, and its just gone."

"GUYS, GUYS!" Pinkie's shrieks followed her blurring fugure, while Nurse Redheard semi yelled:

Calling from where Spike was, Pinkie yelled: "Spike just woke up, and he had a letter flame up too!"

Rarity rushed over, leaving Ohmen curiously looking at Flash. The Pegasus shrugged, saying:

"Something he's always done, must have woken him up."

"Ughhh.." Spike groaned, while beside him, Razak was still unconscious.

"Go back to sleep Spike." Rarity quietly brushed the dragon's brow in the bed, while Pinkie's mane frothed up in excitement:

"TWILIGHT ESCAPED! She sent this letter because she knew Spike would get it!"

"Wha?!" Spike shot up, but regretted it as his vision swam immediately.

"Where is she?" Rarity exclaimed, jubilant in spite of what happened today.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**March 29th, 1008 ANM**

**Late Evening/Night**

**Espana, Bulldrid**

**Equestrian Embassy**

Sundown had already happened when they arrived, and Discord finally decided here was safe.

"Away from the seas, less chance of Tul'rok and his minions coming from nowhere."

And it was warm in this part of the world, at least during the day, so Faral and Jorani didn't complain.

As soon as they entered the Embassy, and proved their identities, they were allowed inside. Faral and Jorani, the Komodo and Python females each, had to be cleared more than Twilight and Discord, being non-citizens of Equestria.

As soon as they were all in Twilight sent out letters, knowing the one to Spike, wherever he was, would be one quick way.

They now sat in an Embassy quarters sitting room, having eaten a quick dinner they'd been delivered by the Equestrian embassy staff.

"I wonder what has been going on exactly, at least while I've been gone?" Discord mused aloud, twirling his drink glass midair in his magic as he said this.

Twilight was feverishly looking through the stack of newspapers before her, while Faral and Jorani did the same. Shooting Discord a slightly dirty look, Faral grumbled under her breath incoherently.

"The moon cycle started only about, 3 hours ago. News is still coming in about all that." Twilight said nervously. The Alicorn didn't like being kept out of the loop, and under Aeternum, at least she'd been told news to quell her fears.

Tul'rok had done no such luxury for any of them.

But very soon, they would be up to speed.

* * *

**Same time**

**Glaceland, western uninhabited shoreline.**

The large island of Glaceland, surprisingly green for its namesake, paid host to an unseen meeting.

The craft that vanished from the Sowta Prancap attack was landed and parked atop a rocky plateau, while the one that fled from the Ponyville intervention came to hover beside it, gently landing alongside.

The two craft belonged to the same cause, being the two craft that had managed to slip away from the gateway, to orbit above the planet undetected, unlike the two that crashed, or the two that were destroyed at the gateway. As for the 3 that vanished to faster than light, they were unknown affiliations.

But both craft sported the same insignia, and were looking for the same target, one that went missing because of this, 'eternal one'.

Now through the gateway, clearly a time portal, where was just as much a question as when was for the two craft and crews.

They had already interfered in the world's affairs amidst their search, hunting down eternal one type beings to try and find their target.

They wouldn't have to search for much longer.

* * *

**Its only 3 hours since the moon thruster was switched on, and the gateway reopened, and look what has already happened.**

**To recap, the female Wyvern and Aeternum being from the future were in the craft that crashed in Bullivia, damaged when it came through the gateway. Teh Caninberia crashed alien is still unknown, as are the 3 that went to FTL out of the gate for safety. I won't say more about the two that clearly are working together to look for someone.**

* * *

**As for the attack, it was smaller scale than the migration incident, but not without damage. And all the while, Twilight, Discord and their two companions have arrived to safety.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would, detailed critiques welcomed.**


	57. Ch 57: Present Respite, Known Future

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 57: Present Respite, Known Future**

* * *

**March 29th, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Evening**

**Equestria**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

The white half moon shone in the partly cloudy night sky, as if nothing was happening far away on its surface. Only with powerful telescopes could the massive 60 kilometre tall and wide structure landed on its light/dark side border at the equator be seen, its electro-magnetic drive via beamed energy doing what should have been done by a certain Night Princess.

Unlike normal, as with the Earth later intended, this was a permanent fix, as the magical damage was allowed to play out on its orbit, the thrust constantly keeping it in the same orbit. When it played out, it would be as if the moon's orbit hadn't changed at all.

From her tower, Luna had stared up at the moon, somewhat hollow in her chest as she saw it moving of its own accord. Even now, only 6 hours into the moving of it, the effects were clear. She suddenly felt robbed of her duties somewhat.

But another part of her felt selfish for feeling such things. The moon was there before she was, she had no right to it if it was being restored to normal, before it was disrupted.

It was what Tul'rok had planned besides restoring the Earth's rotation and the moon orbit that was the cause of alarm.

But the two visitors quickly made it clear they must not be discovered. Tul'rok had already damaged their spacecraft out of the gateway, and they wished to avoid discovery.

But at least for now, with things underway, and certain interfering aliens occupying Tul'rok's attention, he had less focus on finding the future Wyvern female, and the Aeternum incarnate being.

* * *

**Mid Evening**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Lower Halls**

Out of sight, the returning escapees from the Bulldrid Embassy were quickly met by those concerned about them. In the least, those present.

Unfortunately for Twilight, a few of her friends were still in Ponyville, injured or helping the damages to the town in the recent skirmish there. One of many around the world in wake of her escape with Discord, Faral and Jorani.

Besides, some were here to help strategise as the events unfolded across the planet, and namely, in wake of two unique, otherworldly visitors waiting in the throne room for now.

Right now, even though it would take a few minutes to calm down those more hysterically pleased to see the returning people, there was some catching up to be done.

* * *

Away from the pony reunion, Varkan had cornered the others, while Discord had gone of elsewhere after meeting the 3 friends briefly, Fluttershy first and foremost.

Faral had resisted the urge to swipe the Wyvern across the face with her claws, as she growled to him:

"You got off easy, leaving when you did. You're lucky no one could've predicted Tul'rok's deceit, even Aeternum."

"I would've never joined Aeternum if I knew Tul'rok was waiting hidden away. I lost 4 Wyvern younglings I had planted elsewhere when we left because of him, out of spite. The Metamorcus Hatchery fire and all. And his killing of the Calamaks so I couldn't, I think I've had enough of him. He didn't hurt you and,... I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Jorani." The large Python female added, still clad in some reborn face paint on her scaly head. Looking her up and down, Varkan suggested blankly: "Get rid of the facepaint, don't want Councillor Trenchoof to get any more political ammo."

"I'm fine thanks." Jorani coyly remarked, while Faral gestured to the face painted Python:

"Tul'rok's using the reborn cultists as brainwashed minions now, organic ones, in case weapons disable the drones temporarily. Ponies, Gryphons, Komodos, Apes, Dogs, anything he can use, even without many implants."

"Shit. There goes the EMP option then, if we want to avoid fighting." Varkan cursed, while Faral asked aloud:

"Are Maurik and Shreya alright?"

"They're staying with Fancypants and Fleur, surviving that party riot brought them closer for the sake of, well, getting over it. They aren't hardened against such acts."

Jorani then turned from Varkan, muttering to him as she noticed Twilight looking over:

"And have you spoken to the parents of Twilight?"

"Yes, I'd like to see how that goes, explaining why you kidnapped their daughter amid a road rampage in downtown Singapaw." Faral suddenly smirked a little, emphasising her intentions by stepping backwards from the Wyvern as she said it.

Cursing under his breath, Varkan muttered: "Socium, is in the dungeons with Starswirl and Caarim, if you two want to ask him anything."

"Yes, I think we will." Faral was taking a brief moment of sick pleasure for her friend's upcoming awkwardness. She and Varkan were on equal terms still, given both suffered under Tul'rok in various ways.

Still, he was the leader when they took her, not Faral. And Jorani was wise enough to go with Faral to the dungeon.

* * *

"It really is wonderful to have you back. Every day there was a ache in my chest when you were missing." Twilight Velvet kept a hoof on her daughter's, who smiled warmly at her mother. A few minutes ago she and her father [to a lesser degree on the outside], had been tearful in meeting her after over 2 months. Her friends, 3 of them at least, similarly had greeted her, along with the surprise visitors of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

Those two had originally come for less pleasant purposes though.

As she smiled, Night Light noticed his daughter staring over at the other side of the lower hall, as he saw the python and Komodo females heading off to the dungeons, leaving Varkan alone to watch them go.

He knew perfectly well what Varkan had done in all this, and good terms were far from what they had with him. Yet the situation as of right now meant such personal feelings were constrained.

It was Applejack who tried to soothe them, despite her own misgivings still of the Wyvern: "Now, ah know he's not done many, uh, well, good things."

"Clearly." Shining Armor grumbled, his glare rock hard on the Wyvern, while Cadance had a more subdued, wary look on her face.

"Don't defend my actions, I did what I needed to. If it hadn't been for Tul'rok, your daughter would've been unharmed, and returned probably around now anyway. I got my species revived, on another world in another time, in exchange for acquiring her."

"Was that enough to do it? Kidnap my daughter?" Night Light accused. Varkan didn't hesitate once as he replied curtly:

"Yes."

"ALRIGHT! Before this goes anywhere, we have bigger problems to deal with, so I'm willing to let what Varkan did slide, and I'm the one he took. Are you all?"

Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy were all more leniant, but Shining Armor merely shot a scathing look at Varkan, while Cadance hissed to herself before remarking:

"Fine."

"I can put it aside, for now." Twilight Velvet said sternly, her look one that would've sent her kids cowering to their rooms in the past, but barely fazed the Wyvern.

Night Light still glared at Varkan, before he jabbed a hoof at him:

"If you come out of this fine in the end, and we do, we are going to have some words with you, I guarantee it."

"I'll put it in my calendar." Varkan remarked with some dismissal in his tone, while he ignored the audible groan coming from Rainbow Dash:

"You're, you, why d'ya have to be so darn annoying!?"

"We have some hours, I'll bet, before anything else happens with the bigger issues. I'd check on Ponyville if I were you, they seemed to have got off rather lucky for what happened."

With that, Varkan wandered off upstairs to the throne room level, leaving Twilight to look at her friends quickly:

"I think we should drop by, I hope the others are okay."

"They should be, just injured at most. I wouldn't count on them doing any more fighting by the sounds of it, except maybe Spike's dad and mom. Maybe, MAYBE, Ohmen." Applejack explained, stressing the maybe of the last part.

* * *

**Upper levels, Throne room atrium**

Luna heard his claws on the marble floor before she turned, as she'd stared out the window at the moon in the sky once again that evening.

Sensing her focus, Varkan stopped beside her, looking up at the sky too. She mumble quietly as she looked up at the half moon.

"Amazing. Such power being used, yet down here its as if it isn't happening at all"

"Hopefully the last time such power is used. Its very dangerous." Varkan murmured.

Turning her gaze to the Wyvern, Luna asked quietly: "Was I dangerous in your mind?"

"We all have a capacity to be harmful. But its clear you learned lessons from mistakes, as has your sister, as have I. And, as has Aeternum by the sounds of it."

"So mistakes are a trait of life, whatever shape it takes." Luna gave a smile of faint mirth, while Varkan didn't once look away from the moon as he replied:

"...Perfection would be boring anyway. Plus, it makes obtaining your goals all the more satisfying if you stumble along the way. I know this, but at least I'm safe in the knowledge of my race being insured. Now I just hope I can help with this planet here and now."

Sighing, Luna looked up at the moon, remarking: "Its the first time in a long time since I've not raised the moon. Only 8 years since I returned from my banishment there, and now its completely free of my control. I'm not sure what to feel."

"It was a prison for you, so why miss it?" Varkan asked bluntly.

"But it was what made me known to ponykind, to the Earth. Just like you being the last Wyvern made-...bad example."

"Well I have to give up that title now, with the clones that are alive, and the visitor waiting with Aeternum. So we've both lost titles of ours."

Luna gave a slight laugh, as Varkan gave a small smirk at the situation at the same time. Shaking his head, Varkan admitted:

"Well, after all this, if I'm still kicking, I'm definitely not placing Tul'rok's grave slab in the Bahmalk mausoleum hanger. One less I guess."

Recalling the visit she'd had, being misled by an, at the time, unstable Kynok, she remembered how Tul'rok's gravestone had a question mark next to his cause of death and date.

"Fair enough. I think he's beyond redeemable anyway. Moon aside, he attacked many places worldwide, has killed hundreds."

"Oh, yeah, all that. I was thinking of how his party riot at the Calamaks almost got me beaten to death with a Double Bass."

"Trivial of you, isn't it?" Luna wondered. Varkan looked at Luna with a mock glare:

"I can afford to be, I know my race is secure now. I can kick back in life a little bit more."

"Even with the clones you already have?" Luna wondered. Varkan looked down a little, as he leant against a wall, his tail swaying slightly:

"I'll treat them better, once this whole mess is done. If I can."

Turning to Luna suddenly, Varkan admitted: "They'd probably like you back from time to time, they seemed to take a liking to you."

"For them, I will. I'm willing to chance things with you in addition, but with some caution." Luna gave a smile, but the subliminal warning against future 'misconduct' was there. She was willing to give Varkan another chance, just as her sister had with her.

One chance more, not much beyond that.

A metallic click sounded down the hallway, as Varkan and Luna turned in shock to see the metallic, muscle lined Aeternum being standing like a gargoyle beside the throne room door, a pair of night guards stoic as ever [though the one nearest kept shooting it fearful glances].

Beside the creature, Ranii quietly toyed with a strange display on her wing mid wrist.

"I thought they'd be inside waiting?" Varkan murmured.

"Celestia wished to speak to Discord in private, to smooth some things over. I trust your talk with Discord went well enough?"

Varkan's mouth lining pursed a little, as he admitted: "He didn't really give me much of a look besides contempt. Nothing much beyond that."

"Better than he was before I guess. Its good to have him back at least. And Celestia is certainly glad too I'll expect, she began to miss him terribly after she heard he'd been taken." Luna mused, smiling a little for her sister's lover returning. But her smile turned to a frown, as she realised:

"Discord may well have to take what was most precious to her, to help any plan go ahead. I hope he goes easy on her when it must happen."

Nearby, walking past, Captain Blacksaddler overheard this remark, eyes widening as he stifled the comeback to such unintended innuendo to himself.

Varkan however, couldn't resist a remark, though not the one Blacksaddler would've used:

"It may be happening right now."

Silently, Blacksaddler wandered past, face tightening to stop from sniggering aloud as he passed the stoic Aeternum creature, door guards and waiting future Wyvern female. Ranii shot him an odd look as he passed by, before she returned to her wrist device in boredom.

Luna's eyes widened a little as he caught on to the double entendre she'd made, as she put a hoof to her mouth in mild embarrassment. Mind you, it could well be true what Varkan had said. The throne room doors were soundproofed after all.

* * *

**Throne Room**

Far from the jocular suspicions abounding from outside the door, Discord had simply bowed low to Celestia as she stood on the throne stairs. Before he'd even spoken, Celestia's yellow magic had pulled him sharply forwards into a strong hug with her front hooves, sinking her face into his lithe chest.

After a few minutes of silence, she pulled back, while Discord gently shoved some of her flowing mane out of her eye, also wiping some tears while he was at it.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't, you were concerned for me, I should've understood." Celestia remarked.

"I went too far, saying I'd try and kill him if I met him again."

"And I went too far in distancing myself, not talking it over with you. And you fell victim to Tul'rok because of me." Celestia sadly said.

Recalling that day, Discord spat bitterly as he sat down on the throne steps with Celestia, the throne room deserted of all but them now.

"He tricked me, disguised as you. I was grieving, and I didn't see through it, so I followed him to the Harmony Caldera, now a volcanic mess all around I've heard. He faked you accepting my grovelling, and behaved much like you would've, he was very convincing, right up until he stunned me for capture. I wasn't clearly thinking as I tried to redeem myself for you."

"Discord, you don't need to apologize for being you." Celestia warmly remarked, cupping a hoof to the Draconeraqus's oddly shaped face. The odd creature let out a toothy smile as he admonished to her:

"Tul'rok, he made me free the moon, under risk of thousands, millions of deaths. He'll want the same for the Earth, your role. I don't know if I can do that to you, I've already robbed Luna of her role by removing the moon's spells."

Cradling Discord's head, Celestia shushed him, remarking: "I'd give up the days I control to never lose you again."

"Celestia, any more cheesy lines like that and I might become lactose intolerant. And I like my chocolate milk to not be bad for me thank you."

"Cheesy, but honest." Celestia remarked with a melodious laugh, while Discord merely melted into the white Alicorn's hooves.

* * *

A few minutes later, they'd call in the others for the meeting to take place. Aeternum and Ranii were key, but Twilight, Shining Armor, Cadance, Luna, Varkan, Starswirl, Captains Blacksaddler and Blacklight, and the two reunited lovers in the throne room.

* * *

**Late Evening**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Throne Room**

"Wait? That's the idea? Wait for him to do it?" Twilight incredulously looked at the strange creature, its almost rippling metallic muscles hypnotic to unfocused eyes.

**"The Cycle MUST be ended, that is my objective. Any actions besides those that Tul'rok undertakes, I shall intervene in how I can. I seek to remove him, and the only way to do that is while he opens his essence to accept the vast energy the World Orbiters shall be using. He will be at his most powerful, but also most vulnerable. I already have forces ready to come through during the 24 hour period he will unleash the energy, once the moon cycle is complete."**

"He's not a single being anymore. How would you even 'remove' him? And that still leaves us with you."

"Having Aeternum over Tul'rok isn't enough of a better situation?" Ranii, the future Wyvern female, incredulously stared at Princess Celestia, who merely gave her wary look back.

Discord nervously pawed the ground, as he could feel how much power this incarnate being wielded this close up, being attuned to energy as he was: "I still haven't removed the magical repairs I placed on the Earth, otherwise he'd have started already."

**"You will."**

"Why? Tul'rok won't get the energy if he-"

**"The energy transmission to the World orbiters is scheduled to begin, the moment the moon restoration is finished. It is by my design, as I have forseen how events play out. If the spell isn't removed, he shall inevitably use the vast energy for his own ends if he cannot. If most of the energy goes towards repairing the Earth's orbit, all the less for him to use while the final assault is made."**

"How are you so sure things will play out the way they have?" Starswirl asked suspiciously.

**"I shouldn't say."**

"Then why should we believe you?" The wizard was wary of his own creation, which was clearly much more advanced than when he last saw this being, not Tul'rok thankfully.

The Incarnate being was quiet for a bit, before it spoke calmly: **"On the other side of the gateway, is this star system, in the future, different times for the aliens, and us, that came through, depending on the entry date. On the other side, for the energy and ship transfer I warranted, an artificial space gateway, a wormhole, exists, to the star system the resources for this are gathered over thousands of years, all arriving in 48 hours."**

**"We saw this star system in the future. The Planet's spin was normal. The Moon's orbit was normal. We know he will do this, because he has done it, just not yet. And only Discord could do it."**

**"And the knowledge that we know this, to you, will ensure it works. Because fear of the unknown will drive you to not resist certainty, and your best chance of success. We ensured this with the gateway, and from the moment it is open, the events we preordained become slave to their predetermined outcomes, even if the results must be revealed to do so."**

**"Try to fight events already witnessed in the future, try to sway their occurrence, and the desperate times you encounter will result in the events happening regardless."**

The Incarnate's final statement echoed in the throne room. Princess Celestia looked to Luna, then to Discord and Twilight. Among the others, Starswirl scratched his muzzle slightly, wondering:

"How exactly will you take control of Tul'rok?"

"I intend to remove his host essence, permanently, using the same catalyst that placed him there, through no fault of the user at the time."

Varkan's eyes widened a little at this, as he coughed a little to himself. Shining Armor was the one who turned to Varkan first, as he asked suspiciously:

"Something to add?"

Fiddling with something in the roof of his mouth very suddenly, Varkan winced as something popped out. Unseen, he'd revealed a plastic, and undetectable, retainer of some kind.

But he snapped it open, revealing a bright white object the size of a pencil end. With a quick flick, it flashed in midair as it clattered to the floor, full size.

Varkan bent down to pick up Celestia's dismembered horn, hidden in his mouth undetected all this time. One last gadget for the horn he hadn't revealed for surrender.

"Catalyst you said? I hope that means this won't be destroyed."

"You had that thing in your mouth the entire time!?" Celestia exclaimed, briefly breaking her composure at that moment. Luna too grimaced slightly, as did Discord, but both kept quiet. The others brushed off this surprising use of shrinking and dental concealment.

Varkan's prior remark drew no laughter, though Celestia had been, understandably, openly disgusted that he'd hidden a part of her body in such an ingenious, but unclean manner.

Turning to the Incarnate, it was Cadance who asked then: "What about the attacks around the world?"

**"Use them as a unifying cause, if governments haven't seen sense in their own infighting yet. Tell them to focus on home defence, but be ready to attack the island sites at around midday onwards tomorrow. They shall have assistance from the gateway that shall attack from orbit, I have ensured this."**

It seemed almost dismissive as it said this, but there wasn't any visible alternative to anyone there.

Having been listening from the back of the room, Blacksaddler and Blacklight would go of on behalf of their leading Princesses, while Blueblood would later be told to confer in collaboration with other governments.

Whatever was going to happen hinged on Aeternum's support now.

It seemed now, that Aeternum was the one who gave them guidance, for better or worse. Times were that desperate, but thankfully, time was not a constraint to Aeternum in the usual sense.

As for the Aliens still operating unseen, the two attackers and one unaccounted for in Caninberia, they were unknown, but not so dangerous yet. And the three ships that vanished beyond the planet's influence were a non-factor for now.

But Aeternum's words promised more extraterrestrials to come through the gateway, one or more planned as backup.

* * *

**A little bit of a respite will take place before the next major, and last major, conflict, to do with the Earth's rotation being fixed and events surrounding it. Tul'rok's concerns lie immediately with the aliens that have been interfering too much now, and with getting the moon in order so it doesn't shift from its orbit.**

**As such, regroupings occur, though Ponyville gets some breathing room for reunions later on.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews/criticism welcomed for personal improvement purposes.**


	58. Ch 58: Convalescences

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 58: Convalescences**

* * *

**March 30th, 1008 ANM**

**Early Morning, Dawn**

**Caninberia, Northern Tundra wastes**

Radio chatter was silenced to those that had been sent in, this was a top secret matter.

Ever since the UFO crash, damaged by defences around the gateway it came through presumably, the Caninberians had been searching for its passenger[s]. It had been a smallish craft, so not many were thought to be out there. That is, if Tul'rok's creatures hadn't got to the crew first.

But an aerial view showed something collapsed on a tundra hillside, and a strange fluid staining the snow covered grey rocks.

A small aircraft flew out a team, and they found it. But it was already dead, whatever it was.

* * *

The Caninberian scientist, after a soldier dog had kept an eye on the body, prodded and examined the 'corpse'. She gave a sniff through her biohazard overalls, thankful her suit filtered out the very pungent smells, speaking through the in built mic to the others sporting gas masks:

"Ammonia liquid, most likely what water is to us for it, inside the robotic suit it wore. Looks like some sort of aquatic lifeform, but not water living. I cannot say much else yet."

Gesturing, the Caninberian scientist pointed to the metal chest, and certain puncture marks:

"Its suit, looks like it held the fluid, equal to air for us to itself. It must not be able to handle our type of atmosphere."

Other parts of the suit were open, and revealed something that resembled a mollusc like being, but covered in armor segments. Its 6 small eyes were dead as the rest of it, and its dried out pale white brown skin would've been suited to blending in its suspected primordial, ammonia sea world.

From the exosuit, the tentacle arms appeared to link directly to wiring inside where the ammonia 'tank' would've been, where they seemed able to move a series of sturdy six legs beneath the frame, and 2 small grasping arms more spindly than the legs.

Grumbling from the faint odour of the ammonia that leaked from the alien's punctured suit, one soldier spoke aloud gruffly: "Where is its killer then?"

"Long gone, just like we should be. I'm sure more researchers will want to see this."

The leading soldier already began calling in a biohazard unit to lift this top secret cargo out.

It would be the first of many secrets that would be held after the recent events concerning Tul'rok were said and done. And one of many where the world would begin to sense the changing of the political tides.

* * *

**Same time**

**300,000 kilometres from the Planet.**

**Gateway device, Lunar Relay station**

With how much energy was coming through the gateway for the moon, and later for the Earth, a tiny amount that could be spared could do much.

To Tul'rok's bitterness however, he was having to spare his time from the actual planet itself. He had executed the Ulairi explorer that had crashed in Caninberia, after tracking for too long since the gateway opened.

But the Wyvern female, from whichever world Aeternum seeded on Varkan's behalf, was still not found, nor the strange creature that seemed to follow her, yet seemed very vaguely familiar.

And he personally wanted to see the 2 aliens clearly on the same side, wherever they were now, to suffer. One had interfered and brought about Twilight and Discord's escape, and despite knowing Discord would see through his deal, it made him angry. Also the one who interfered in Ponyville, also searching for whatever they wanted.

As far as Tul'rok could make out, Aeternum had not shared any information on anything from the 3 millennia within which these beings originated, but why he didn't know.

* * *

As of now, in a space surviving drone form, he surveyed the small fleet of spacefaring drones surrounding the station. On board repair plants for the stations were repurposed to build a small army.

Before them, the one side of the gateway beaming power to the moon pulsed in its gigantic sphere of distorted spacetime, and its image flickered briefly.

As soon as it emerged however, half the emerging space probe fleet suddenly shut down, even beginning to melt in parts. This was the risk of coming through when vast microwave energy beams came through too, being incinerated if not prepared.

The rest came out at angles from the gateway, missing the beam path straight out.

With a sneer, Tul'rok watched as the ultra violet, invisible lasers cut them apart, all coming from the extra defence turrets and drones he'd had the station, and the moon and planet craft too, manufacture on themselves.

Be they explorer, militant, or even possible help Aeternum brings out, he was ready to reduce their time spent through the gateway to milliseconds. No more interference was to be had.

As a full on spacecraft exited, fast, Tul'rok found that the probes and this ship were of the same affiliation, all sent through to this time zone out of curiosity, probably because the first drone they sent stopped signalling so quickly, but reported getting through at least.

This one put up a fight, as some of the creatures on the station were hit by visible laser beams as it accelerated away. But numbers bested it, and in the silence of the space, the Tul'rok drone gave a grim smile as the vessel's hull was burst open.

A race called the Laquen, 22000 years from now, and many light years away. Tul'rok would be sure to keep them in mind, just as Aeternum had.

After all, Aeternum beamed information through too. But strangely, only up to a certain date.

Tul'rok wondered if Aeternum met its end at some point to cause this cut off.

* * *

Disregarding the growing cloud of spacecraft debris, as the Laquen probes and spacecraft spread their remains across the space, Tul'rok was actually pleased that intruders kept coming through.

Every craft destroyed created a larger debris field at the gateway's exit, and meant he would have to exert less effort to damage more incoming craft.

Surveying across the expanse, the gateway secured for now, noting the moon process was nearing half completion, and the Earth movers were in place, Tul'rok began to turn his attention away, towards the Planet surface.

Caninberia had already been given a little secret to keep, a scrap of Tul'rok's thrown to them. It would give them a boost to, in future, cause trouble for those they had less friendly ties with.

But why stop there? There was so much Tul'rok could do to manipulate the world under his heel right now, as they were unable to do it. But what better way than to play their own games, turn them against one another both during, or mostly after he was done.

After all, he had plans to remove the one feature more prominent in one nation than others, so that he could truly give the world an even playing field. And when one side isn't dominating, their little games of hoard, war and idle talk as they lived and died surge all the more.

Tul'rok had ascended beyond them, even if not by choice or desire. But being immortal, he would never be reunited with Sa'ral, his mate. So, he may as well enjoy the show that mortals and organics put on so well.

All Tul'rok wanted was to remove a few key players, and certain features, to better balance things for maximum conflict.

* * *

**Early Morning**

**March 30th, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Military Intelligence department**

It was tense, but every defence member gave their attention, those that were present at least.

The fact that this being came through the Gateway, along with a female Wyvern from the future as well, didn't sway their intense dislike of said being. Their words were that no matter how many millenia pass, they doubted Aeternum would've changed for the better, and they feared it may have gotten worse if anything, more detached from life's moralities.

In retrospect, when the being had spoken before the council, its voice silencing as it vocalised and used telepathy, it didn't really request or suggest much beyond what they already had. The only order, more of a warning in its issue, was to pull back any naval and military assets at least 200 miles from the 3 island sites in the Mustific, Hundian and Muttlantic oceans, even if the first was still a hundred feet underwater.

It promised help would come, but stated that the process when the Earth movers engage their primary function was not to be interfered with, for the safety of the planet.

* * *

**Lower atrium, General's office**

Sitting opposite the two, General Hardhooves couldn't help but scratch his neck in nervousness. A few empty coffee mugs showed how alert he was trying to be.

Ranii, the female Wyvern, still wore her hi tech armor and was clad in a hard suit well beyond anything he'd ever seen in technology levels. Her cool eyes regarded him with nothing beyond curiosity, albeit distant curiosity.

Beside her, the Aeternum being's metallic muscle fibres rippled hypnotically, while Hardhooves had a recorder present. He wanted this for posterity, and asked only simple questions, promised the truth.

At this point, he'd believe anything.

"How many years from the future have you two come?"

**"37,000 years by this solar system's standards."**

The drone's answer was straightforward, but it floored Hardhooves a bit. Keeping his cool, he turned to Ranii, asking the female Wyvern:

"I understand Aeternum here, seeded Wyverns on a distant planet in the future, in wherever its travels took it. How old is, that civilisation?"

"We marked the date as year 0 when the first Wyvern was born from Aeternum's seeding. So, I guess we are,... 1500 years old by the time I came through to here."

"Only that? Then what were you doing for the first, lets see, 35 and a half thousand years then?" Hardhooves asked the Aeternum creature, puzzled by this abnormal time usage.

**"I am not constrained by organic mortality, so to conserve energy, space travel was kept to sublight, slower speeds. Approximately 20,000 of those years were spent surveying systems within 2000 light years of here for suitable sites for both the energy harvesting and space time relays, still a work in process, and for Wyvern seeding."**

"Work in process? You mean the 'energy harvesting' was still ongoing when you came through?"

**"Its a time relay in one part. Tens of Millennia of gathered energy all being sent through, so not as much infrastructure as you might envision is needed on the other side."**

"Including defensive structures? Is that why these unintended aliens have come through too?"

**"They must have stumbled across the portal, either at the harvesting site or this system in the future, and used it out of curiosity or, other reasons. We presumed the code needed to pass through the gateway, MY CODE, wouldn't be crackable by other races. We underestimated organic capacity for meddling, but Tul'rok thankfully is unable to use it himself, too different and strong in signature to bypass it."**

With a sigh, Hardhooves ran a hoof through his mane, wondering: "As long as that gateway is open, more will come through. There's at least 3 unaccounted for in the system, and 2 or 3 on this planet."

**"Once I have control, I shall gather these aliens, any and all that come, and send them back safely, willing or not, to their time. Then, I shall shut and destroy the gateway. I have its signal, and will, and already have, reconstructed it to link up via a new gateway when the harvesting beaming is ready to begin in the distant future."**

"And what if beings on this planet oppose it when you return, as I'm guessing you've already seen, to build the replacement to link to now?"

"You think you'll be alive to see that? Not even your oldest Alicorn has lived that long yet, far from it. Besides, it'll be in orbit, not doing anything then, because its all happening now." Ranii sceptically remarked.

**"I thought that was clear already." **Aeternum remarked, shrugging its metallic lined muscle linings in an attempt to mimic organic behaviour. Its four eyes stared as expectantly as ever, their glazed white/blue always odd to behold.

Rubbing his temples, Hardhooves groaned as a mild headache came on.

"Okay, lets go over this again."

Ranii folded her wings in some boredom. She wished this had never happened with Tul'rok, otherwise she could be out and gone once she presented herself to Varkan to prove his deal with Aeternum had been met. But no, this whole mess had to happen.

At least things were underway, both not yet and yet already, to solve this mess. But she couldn't get over how primitive some of the technology on this planet was.

But beside her was her race's equivalent of a creator, their reason for existing where and when they did. So she showed the minimum of respect as they went over their position, again.

Meanwhile, Aeternum morbidly knew that over the next few hours, any more that did come through uninvited were unlikely to survive. It was a good thing he'd chosen a more capable set of allies to come through.

Inwardly, it wondered what those two other ships that came through looking for the allies he'd gathered at the time would have to do with events as they unfolded. They didn't know the one they sought had yet to even come through to this time.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Early Morning**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Main Street**

Going on ahead at the Aeternum being's recommendation, Starswirl was told that the Castle of Friendship was a key location for the plan to succeed.

They had Celestia's old horn, and now they needed a viable, and large supply, of Quintessenite. And if its creation was any hint, there was a substantial amount of magically refined [and shaped] Quintessenite serving as the foundations of the Ponyville castle itself.

Fortunate, given the volcanic eruption had rendered the Harmony Caldera, and the forest surrounding it, desolate. Aeternum had stolen all the Quintessenite from there when it was first born anyway.

Still, that was not for a few hours at least. Meanwhile, the Wizard simply aided the town however he could.

The handful of dead were buried, though half were guards caught in the brief crossfire.

Starswirl hoped that luck would hold. Recently Tul'rok had stopped launching random skirmishes and hit and runs on the planet, focusing his efforts on defending the gateway with the space stations near its twin mouths [to great effect if astronomers were anything to go by].

Walking down the quiet street, Starswirl didn't bother with the shot up roofs or ruined walls that dotted the town. This whole conflict would last another 2 days at least on a global scale, so the aesthetics could wait.

Besides, lives mattered more.

In the main street however, he couldn't help but bend down, wincing at his knee brace creaking, at the strange footprint left by the alien attacker Ohmen Magnes said intervened.

Like an X shape, but one end more splayed than the other in its twin forks. Very strange.

* * *

**Ponyville Hospital**

The patients had been spread out among rooms, some of the less injured already sent out to care for themselves with more ease. As such, Celestia had more privacy when it came to talking with certain ponies.

"You did well, all of you."

Princess Celestia herself had come by, greeting those who had defended against the brief skirmish in Ponyville.

"But we'll still be out of anything that happens over the next 2 days at least." Ohmen replied, holed up in his bed like a fair few others still, though his stomach wound was healing nicely. Beside him, Caarim jabbed his tail lightly at Ohmen's bandages over his furry, and insectoid hybrid chest:

"As you should be. You're lucky you lived from what we heard."

"Yeah. Luck, and something else." Ohmen warily remarked.

Celestia kept quiet, knowing Ohmen was talking about his questionable 'saviour', intended or not. Nearby, wanting to hear how his other, albeit less close, friends had been, Discord hovered somewhere in the hospital, eavesdropping unseen, while Twilight checked on anyone she was concerned for, namely her friends Spike, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike's brother Razak.

Right now, she visited a certain guard of hers.

* * *

"I wish I could've been here to help."

"I'm just glad you're here now, even with some of me gone."

"I'm sorry." Twilight sadly remarked, looking at his bandaged leg.

"Nothing vital, no bones or nothing. Just a hunk of flesh." Flash murmured.

"A hunk that Tul'rok owes me." Twilight said, semi jokingly.

"Owes you?" Flash wondered, half confused, half smiling at her possessiveness.

"Yes, mine."

Sharing a long desired laugh with the lesser Princess and his marefriend, Flash remembered Spike, who was still half doped up on pain killers, like his brother Razak. Even with sturdier bodies, both of them took bad hits. Impaled multiple times, caught in an explosion, and hurled against brick walls.

"Spike and Razak are alright. You seen them yet?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure Spike would love the attention Rarity's giving him right now. Hasn't left his side once." Twilight remarked. Normally she would've rolled her eyes at their enamoured feelings, but she had missed too much to do that yet.

Shifting his wings in bed slightly, Flash asked pointedly: "So what happens next?"

"Not much, not until Tul'rok makes his next move, then it all comes down to the plan."

"..I don't like us having to rely on Aeternum. It started this all." Flash remarked.

"I think its hard to say who really started this whole mess. All we can do is finish it." Twilight replied, trying to smile to show her optimism about their chances.

If only other world governments weren't already whispering about who to blame, before it even had finished.

* * *

In a bigger part of the hospital, Spike and Razak lay holed up in their beds, while Nurse Red Heart set about changing their scheduled pain killer fluid IV drips.

"-honestly don't know what you two were thinking, something to get you, dragons, even if young ones, in the state you are."

"Any more nagging and I'll almost wish worse happened." Razak mumbled under his breath, but acted innocent when Red Heart's stern look turned to him quizzically.

Fixing the new drips, Red Heart brushed past Rarity as she continued to gently hold Spike's outstretched hand in hers, averting her eyes from the multiple puncture bandages and burn ointments on his, and Razak's forms in bed.

"Feel better soon Spike, I know you will."

"I can't really feel anything at the moment."

"I'm not sure you'd wanna have any feeling, looking at you." Rainbow Dash said awkwardly, smiling at her friend's conscious state. She tried to break the ice a little:

"You beat my record for most injured body parts though, so there's that."

Spike gave Rainbow Dash a grumpy look, as he gestured with his minor head tilts to the bandages all over his scaly body, and the burn treatments he had, and the unseen fractured bones in some of his areas.

"Yay for me."

"Here's something, Miss Dash. We're outta the fight, but if you're as 'awesome' as you claim, I fully expect you to do your bit however it goes, when it comes." Razak pointed a claw at Rainbow Dash, before he winced slightly, his painkiller drip still catching up with his last batch.

"When this is all over, how 'bout a big celebration?" Pinkie suggested, bouncing up and down before both of their beds. Sceptically, Applejack looked around, remarking with some sadness:

"Aftah another attack?"

"Hey, sometimes we need to take our mind off bad things. Besides, this wasn't anywhere near as bad for Ponyville as 3 years ago." Pinkie said softly, her mane not deflating the slightest.

Recalling how her family, and how among their friends they had their loved ones evacuated to safety before this even happened, Applejack shrugged a little:

"Ah guess so, when they're all back. After this is all over."

Rarity was thankful at least that Cal'vel and Smoulder, Spike's parents, were safe. But Smoulder's ankle was still damaged, meaning only Cal'vel was at 100 percent if need arose.

* * *

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

**Lower atriums, Castle Library**

Under minor guard, but less threatening after Starswirl and Applejack made a case for him, Socium quietly poured over some books in Twilight's castle library.

The drone still had an attachment of sorts to Applejack, somewhere between an intelligent being, and a lower pack mentality, regarding the cowpony mare as a sort of superior pack member. Its lost hive mentality had made it form such a bond.

Applejack herself had told Socium that if all went well, and he proved himself, he could find his place in society, even with her family. But getting them to trust him after their Granny's death by his creator might be tricky.

That and Winona might not take kindly to another 'loyal' being to Applejack.

Even so, none of the royal guards complained at the drone pouring over the books. At least its yellow eyes meant it was very much different from the attackers, based on what they were told by Starswirl, Applejack and Twilight.

Still, distance was kept.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Late Night**

**29th March 1008 ANM**

**Sri Draka, Baragh Clan secondary site**

Word spread from Princess Luna's desk, and the full picture was seen.

The Wyvern clones were moved inland, where there was a small village they could stay near, an inland hillside location that Fire Drakes of the Baragh clan used for storage of resources, and in the old days, defence.

Kynok yawned, the black Wyvern staring up at the moon himself, still stunned by all that was happening. He was told that it was safer inland, higher above sea level, and so he and the other Wyverns, and the Fire Drake females that laid and hatched them, had departed as suggested.

There were now 10 Wyvern younglings, himself, and the two oldest Lela and Ma'rai not included, so there were 13 Wyvern clones alive in that regard. 2 eggs remained to hatch, and 4 others to be laid by female Drakes still.

Beside him, sleeping quietly, Ma'rai and Lela had fallen asleep, Lela wrapping her wings around her younger sister against the cold night air. Kynok had reclined back, still gruff, but the Wyvern clones, especially the two girls he had snuggled against him, had helped him cope in the past two months.

Bruse Dunn had cooperated, letting them settle in Sri Draka, the mothers' home clan, and Maurik had them cleared there quickly with company approval.

Still, the letter he received made it out that Varkan had very quickly turned about in his support of the being when Tul'rok took control. Kynok couldn't help but distrust Varkan, after he made it clear how desperate he was in betraying those he now helped yet again.

But the letter was deliberately vague, as Varkan had written it. He said that if all went well, he had someone to show them before they left, to prove it was all worth it.

For his father's sake, Kynok hoped he was right. Best he could do was keep his fellow kin out of harm's way.

* * *

**A catchup chapter with the various important situations.**

**Not much more to say.**

* * *

**One tantalising hint though, Tul'rok's plan outside of carrying out 'orbital mechanics repair', is rapidly approaching. A deadly stroke he shall deliver, a personal revenge and balancing strike, as he also sows seeds of future conflict between the ones left on the planet when its over.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would.**


	59. Ch 59: Shatterpoints

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 59: Shatterpoints**

* * *

**Early Morning [Equestria time]**

**March 30th, 1008 ANM**

**300,000 kilometres from the Planet**

**Gateway Station**

The shimmering spacetime portal sphere was littered with debris from destroyed alien craft at its mouth, but the energy poured through regardless. The 40 kilometre wide sphere station receiving its invisible, transmitted microwave energy reserves at a distance from the debris field, its twin waiting inactively on the gateway's other, inactive gateway, to be engaged in both cases in a few hours.

A quarter of the orbit around, the Moon structure continued to fire, the invisible thrust deceptive of the sheer energy being transmitted through time, the station, and to it. A monstrous structure rising 60 kilometres high, like a horn from the moon's equator, flanked by circular dishes atop a wide, 60 kilometre wide base.

From the station, the Tul'rok drone currently serving as his eyes on the planet saw 2 of the faint twinkles that were the planet orbiting trio of craft. A trio of 60 kilometre long ships, each having a pair of massive receiver dishes 60 km in diameter each, all orbiting above a different island, or submarine island in one case, at the Equator.

All was in position for Aeternum's original plan.

But with a miniscule, relative to the total being received, amount of energy, Tul'rok had grand designs.

* * *

He heard on transmissions of how the governments were being thrown into chaos, blaming Equestria for this mess now that it was clear the creature was birthed from Equestria made artefacts to begin with. Blame especially became louder, though the looming threat did silence it a bit, once the moon was wrested free of 'Pony Control'.

Some who knew the full story also blamed Varkan, but in truth, it was so far back, that the root cause of it all, the Equestrian Civil War over a thousand years prior, was the main point of blame. And with it, Equestria, namely the Alicorns old enough to be there.

Not appropriate, given Celestia and Luna had nothing to do with the damage done then. If anything, Discord's reputation took an increase in wake of what he had done back then to fix the day and night, and what he'd have undone recently. Past deeds forgotten in wake of his chaotic, and brief rule.

Flames of unrest to rage against Celestia, and Equestria in general. Tul'rok held a deep seated desire to make her understand what she'd taken from him by killing Sa'ral 32 years ago. But to Tul'rok, 32 years in this, existence, was hard to comprehend, be it closer to an eternity or a instant he didn't know, just that it happened. As fresh as a recent wound, and as scarring as a lifetime carried loss, all at once.

Both his lost mate, and by extension, his race. Unlike Varkan, who had wanted to rebuild his race, Tul'rok saw no hope then, and he saw no hope now. Even if Varkan's plan to seed another planet worked by Aeternum's aid, it wouldn't be the same thing.

And any excuse to get back at Celestia, even if it meant acts of violence against her own species, even if she was higher above them, was welcome. An eye for an eye, and all that.

And to the self righteous ones who might say that would leave all blind, Tul'rok could counter that they hadn't lost enough to understand. But they would.

They'd understand. First things first, raising havoc to make Celestia's life a misery, whatever the outcome of the next day or two.

Second, a demonstration of what Tul'rok had in mind, albeit in a smaller scale for now, when the energy was focused on the planet movers. He'd have a sizable energy amount to draw on as spare despite what would happen.

* * *

**Early Morning [local time]**

**March 30th, 1008 ANM**

**2 miles beneath Equestria's Unicorn range mountains**

**Tartarus, 9th level: Traitors and former Escapees**

The 9th level was the least populated, but its usage had expanded in recent years. There had been no traitors worthy of being ut down here still alive, but the double escapes in the past few years warranted making sure they didn't get out again.

Tartarus had a long history, and it could be argued as the longest running international organisation in the planet's history. Founded many hundreds of years before the Equestrian Civil War, around 500 BNM, the deepest catacombs of the central mountain range were used as a prison for war criminals, or high criminals in general. Specialising in magic related defences, the prison grew in notoriety, and during the first few centuries following Nightmare Moon, other nations, mostly loyal or neutral with Equestria, began sending their worst to Tartarus. A sentence in Tartarus was normally for life, however long the occupant could live for that is.

The phrase 'a fate worse than death' had its founding here. Equestria kept its nasty secrets buried very deep indeed, and kept other nations' nasty pieces of work here too.

Criminals, or in some cases, dangerous creatures for study that needed more 'extensive' measures to keep them in check.

Only relatively recently had a string of breakouts occurred, all linked to a brief holiday Cerberus, the 3 headed dog spirit guard of a certain 'cell block' of magical inmates, took around March 1001 ANM. Only 2 escapees, one being a Bugbear, not recovered until 3 years later by Princess Twilight and the other Element Bearers, and Lord Tirek, a centaur of notorious reputation to Equestria.

Defeated after his escape only 5 years prior, he was weakened, and Cerberus was always sure to keep an extra eye on him, of the 6 the dog spirit had in total.

Today however, something happened higher up.

* * *

Slouched down in his cage, the shrivelled Lord Tirek heard the rumbling from higher up in the caverns. Cerberus was gone, having charged up the rocky, precarious stairwells to the noise.

Upper levels had guards, but down here Cerberus was the main security. And Tirek was the only beyond animal intelligence prisoner down here, the other being a Bug Bear that too had escaped at the same time he did. In fact, the two of them helped get each other out of Tartarus before parting ways.

Gripping the bars, Tirek's raspy voice rang out in the cavern:

"What's going on up there? **I demand to know what's going on**!"

In its cage nearby, the Bug Bear bellowed as if asking the same question.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**1.5 miles beneath Equestria's Unicorn range mountains**

**Tartarus, 7th level: Sentences for Violence and High Risk Creatures**

The level of Tartarus one was imprisoned on didn't necessarily reflect how bad the crime was, just what it entailed.

Janal, the Mutthican diamond dog, had been brought here, captured when he was trapped in a tunnel, trying to escape atop his Tatzlwurm mount when Equestrian militia re-seized Apploosa from the Tatzlwurm rider gangs a few years back, a big plot by a certain red dog mutate to try and undermine Aeternum in its earlier days.

But to him, he was still in for another 3 years at least, before transfer to a less damning prison.

He didn't imagine he'd be running for his life as the cell blocks had burst open, and every prisoner on the level swarmed out.

All shapes of creature, male and female, pony, dog, dragon, gryphon, minotaur and many more, rioted or tried to force their way to the only stairwells up a level.

But the strange rock and metal creatures, shrieking and blazing their 4 grey eyes, tendrils amidst varied body shapes, charged them from the holes they'd burrowed.

Red pulses flew from them, as panic ensued.

Janal ducked behind a dead Hydra, the creature having been sprung, and killed, within seconds, a bigger target for the invaders.

Cowering, Janal thought this attack was senseless. No strategy, just random violence, as the creatures seemed to cause havoc, then burrow deeper down. They'd already penetrated the first 6 levels, and by the sounds of it, the riots up above turned to escape attempts.

Equestrian reinforcements had arrived to quell the uprising, to keep it underground. Sheer numbers dictated some would escape.

A metallic thump sounded as a fiery hot, energised metallic tendril slammed down in front of Janal, as a pair of grey shining eyes glared at him from a quadruped body similar to a Gryphon's.

Before the diamond dog could howl, he was cut in half down the middle by a heated swipe.

Amidst the rioting, screams and bellows of animals, drone creatures and prisoners alike, little was heard as the creatures excavated with their rapidly spinning, heated claws, heading down to the 8th level.

* * *

**2 miles beneath Equestria's unicorn range mountains**

**Tartarus, 9th level: Traitors and former Escapees**

A noise sounded from above, and Tirek recognised the howls of Cerberus from the 8th level, echoing above in the ceiling rocks.

A boom, and part of the ceiling caved in, and a large series of boulders fell down the hundred metre drop, some crashing down onto the walkway that led to Tirek's prison cell mesa in the cave.

Shielding his eyes from the dust, Tirek gaped a little as he saw Cerberus, devoid of all of his 3 heads, teeter on the edge of the walkway before he fell another 50 metres onto the spikey rocks and lake below, at the very bottom of Tartarus's lowest level.

As more rocks fell, Tirek saw some shapes besides one or two of Cerberus's heads fall, though these two landed in a controlled manner on the walkways.

One shot off towards the Bug Bear's cage, firing a red pulse at the cage to fry its locks off, and shooting the creature's ankles and thorax to antagonise it. Bellowing in rage, the Bug Bear charged after the metallic, quadrupedal creature, chasing after it up the stairwell with a rage filled pursuit.

The other creature shifted into a bipedal being with a tail and two wings, as a metallic and rock skinned Wyvern smoothed out to appear as organic as possible, aside from the 4 glowing grey eyes. Like a statue come to life of a 4 eyes Wyvern male, lined with glowing grey markings where the muscles connected to each other.

Tul'rok stared at Tirek with some contempt, regarding the Centaur: **"You were what they were keeping all the way down here? Just because you escaped when that dog we killed took a break?"**

"Who are you to down talk to me, Lord Tirek?" Haughtily, Tirek stood up, though he noticed his reduced form was still dwarfed by the taller Wyvern being.

Up above, more sounds of riots up and throughout the prison sounded, as it was clear a war was going on between the guards and the prisoners, though a handful already had escaped, as more would too.

**"I'm everything that beat you, and more. You were beaten by the Element wielders, and I, I have their power now at my fingertips. And so much more."**

Getting an idea quick, Tirek tried to focus. But his defeat was too recent, even if 5 years ago, and he couldn't drain what he thought was pure magic from this being, despite his inhaling breath.

Strangely, the being shook his head in what seemed like disappointment.

**"Pity. You would've been a great distraction if you could still work like you used to. But you'd take too long to get up and going again."**

"Release me, and I can help."

**"You're better off gone. Besides, after I'm done with my plans, you won't be able to become strong like you once were ever again. You'd starve if you went out."**

Raising a finger, Tul'rok decided to be creative, and use a little excess energy this time to make a point to Tirek in his last few milliseconds.

His finger glowed a bright white as he pointed at Tirek. At that instant, Tirek felt something burst inside his head, before he blacked out in his head.

A magical forcefield, projected by Tul'rok, had formed, and expanded, inside of Tirek's head, and in milliseconds, the centaur was both blown apart and incinerated by the blast from the waist up.

* * *

Seconds later, Tul'rok retreated his focus from this being, as the body he'd used rejoined the fray. The troops he sent here were disposable, as their goal was to turn Tartarus into a riot pit, and allow at least a few harmful creatures and cons out to wreak havoc. Divide and conquer, not that Tul'rok thought he needed it.

But he wanted things to be as difficult for Equestria, for the world, as possible. And besides, much worse things than Tirek or the Bugbear would escape in the riots, and the efforts to bring them in were a joy to Tul'rok, however long they lasted.

He just hoped enough prisoners got through to the outside, he'd made sure to slow down the reinforcements that inevitably were still coming in.

* * *

**Unicorn range mountains, 400 miles west of Canterlot**

**The Low Fells, Tartarus Cavern**

**Entry atrium**

The legendary dungeon was well hidden, as only those magically cleared could be teleported inside by the entry guards of the caverns nearest the outside. Tartarus was kept a secret from would be searchers, few in number as they were.

Now, the mountain side had been blasted out, as the drones had excavated slowly up from the mantle beneath over 3 days, to attack from the middle levels of Tartarus's deep levels. As the prisoners not killed by the drones sowing chaos surged up, they met resistance from the guards at each level.

And reinforcements from a nearby mountain garrison base of Equestria's military had responded very quickly to the mass breakout.

The cave swarmed with magical firepower and exchanges of melee blows, but it was a three way battle. The drones fired on prisoners to scare them out into the world, and on the guards that tried to get the prison and prisoners back under control.

Perched inside what was once a guard post, a Red Diamond Dog, enhanced in life with healing, strength, and an unhinged mind, now had all his traits enhanced under the permanent control of the being.

Allowed some slack by Tul'rok, which Garnet not so secretly enjoyed, he and his revived, but controlled split personna, Tyree, fired off shot after shot from his sniper rifle, the red burst tearing through guard pony and varied race prisoners alike.

"One little, two little, three little ponies." The dog quietly sang as he fired off a quick series of shots. 3 guard ponies fell dead in his scope as he gleefully sang the words.

He heard a scrambling up the small rocky hill in the cave he was on, but ignored it for now as he relished in the carnage being unleashed. Another hoarde of prisoners, this one a lot of prisoners exported by Germaneigh, Shetland, Gryenmark, Espana and the Faroench to get them off their hands/hooves.

"Ooh, a Eoropean buffet, nice. Lets see them dance."

Angling around, he fired off shots at the feet and in some cases, through the heads of the varied pony, Gryphon, Bull and one or 2 fox prisoners fleeing. They were mostly criminals with lesser charges, kept in Tartarus's less severe levels.

Unlike other countries, Equestria actually kept most of its prisoners in one place in this respect.

As a Hydra creature, escaped from the lower levels, tore out of the cave, snatching a panicking guard and fighting bull prisoner in its toxic and sharp jaws, Garnet/Tyree swung round his paw to rake his claws across the face of the Gryphon prisoner sneaking up on him, an unnamed bank robber extraordinaire, and proceed to remove said face as well.

The Gryphon tumbled down, and a few drones swarmed past Garnet's position as he clawed another notch onto a nearby rock. He had at least a dozen prisoners, and twice as many guards to his rifle and claws now.

He preferred this new boss, he actually let him play, even if he was still alive only by the implants that glowed brightly in his head still.

* * *

From a distance, the mountain was engulfed in chaos, as magic fire soared skywards from missed shots, and a few flight capable prisoners and dangerous creatures tore off in every direction, scattering in the mass panic from the attack/breakout.

Messages across Equestria's militia began being sent like wildfire, as Tul'rok's plan succeeded. Their attention was divided, and all he'd done was set loose those capable of wreaking havoc across Equestria in an unplanned, uncoordinated, but all the more unpredictable move.

Elsewhere, it was the triggered cataclysms that killed and caused havoc. Ticking time bombs of the planet that Tul'rok was less morally conflicted about setting off on purpose, compared to his prior master.

* * *

**Late Morning [Equestria time]**

**300,000 kilometres from the planet**

**Gateway relay station**

From his overview of the planet, he could hear it all over the communications radio transmissions, over the internet he could access, and from what he could also see from his hidden drones in cities.

The world was thrown asunder. Tartarus was the only 'attack' so to speak, triggering a breakout of dangerous criminals in the heart of Equestria.

But a large 8.0 earthquake in Llamentina, a disastrous VEI 5 eruption in southern Mutthico, a mudslide triggering 7.5 Earthquake in northern Indo-Burmese territory, and a 7.3 Earthquake in the Saddle Arabian region, rocking the capital city and many surrounding towns. All occurring in places where tectonic tension was present already, and was simply 'amplified'.

All in places where Equestria had dubious relations, or was building up relations with.

* * *

**Late Morning [local time]**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Friendship Castle, main atrium.**

Bunking together for safety, given the castle's fortified nature, the Element wielders and those they corresponded with had got a few precious hours sleep before today.

It would be a long day or more coming up, and if things were really bad, they may not get sleep during it all, if any more.

Nobody was drowsy when the news broke about the Tartarus mass breakout.

"Divide and conquer. Bastard." Rainbow Dash spat, while Applejack silently reprimanded her language. At the forefront of the table, Twilight scowled at the table of initial news reports she was hearing over the radio channels she cycled through, the quickest way of hearing about them for them.

All Rarity could do was not spit out her hateful words she had for Tul'rok, as Fluttershy and Pinkie kept their mouths shut also, knowing they'd have nothing uplifting to say at the moment.

Having been up here, with Caarim, to help Starswirl attune the castle's magical properties for Aeternum's eventual plan, Socium's tendrils sagged a little. The drone being looked a little withdrawn at hearing all that was being done by his kin. Beside him, Caarim sensed by his telepathy what seemed similar to shame emanating off the faintly yellow eyed drone.

Starswirl kept quiet, knowing fully well this was another ploy, along with natural disasters worldwide, to undermine Equestria to the brink of collapse.

All this to get back at Equestria, at Celestia. They'd have criminals running about and disaster recovery on top of what might happen in the next 24 plus hours now.

Tul'rok waged war on the world now, but his targets all leant towards Equestria and its allies.

It seemed Tul'rok really had lost sight of, or had willingly forfeited, an understanding of 'proportional vengeance'.

* * *

**Same Day**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**Mid/Late Afternoon, local time**

**Glaceland, western uninhabited shoreline.**

Their ships had enough sensors to eavesdrop on the local transmissions, and though the language barrier was still being cracked by the computers, other sensors told the story.

This strange being, whatever it was, was setting off tectonic activity worldwide. Yet oddly, it was different from what they'd researched it would be like before coming through.

Nothing mentioned it trying to destroy anything that came through the gateway now. This fact alone had spurned outrage from the two leaders of each ship.

Standing on the beach, the younger of the two aliens turned to the other, its black and grey coloured armored spacesuit a mixture of serrated curves and hidden technology.

The other, the more patient of the two longtime [not by first choice] partners, wielded a larger body, and a larger exosuit with more straightforward technology for its kind, with only one hidden technology.

Yet amidst them, the younger one angrily shouted over the comms in its gutteral tongue, gesturing towards the unseen gateway high above.

It said their quarry wasn't coming through, given they hadn't seen it and had come through earliest possible to do. And with the debris field, and the size of the ships, it was hopeless.

The older one did agree, but proposed staying longer, as the gateway wasn't safe to go through with Petawatts of microwaves coming through all the time for now. Or a defence net around the gateway. The elder alien stressed not to get personal feelings too involved in this mission, even if it had gone wrong.

The younger alien angrily jabbed back that it didn't understand what might be lost now, or might be lost soon if the debris field was an indicator of its fate to be. It hadn't known their quarry like he had.

He'd created some of the beings they pursued himself, even if illegally at the time. All his ally cared for was recovering the ship that vanished, having less of a personal investment.

It wasn't the first time in the last 9 years that their forced partnership had been strained, not that it started well to begin with. War crimes overbalancing their acts of noble deed meant they had still 6 more years after this to carry out in service to their superiors, one in particular.

If they got back that is.

But in less than a handful of hours, everything would begin happening all at once.

* * *

**An interpretation of Tartarus's role as an 'international prison' of sorts, but also for its upper, less severe levels, a single large prison to stop as much need for many smaller prisons being built. All the medium to very bad eggs in one basket, so to speak.**

* * *

**As for the 9 levels, well, Dante to thank for that idea. But the 9th level right now is devoid of Traitors worthy of being that far down, so its instead used by 'one to more time escapees'. Only two prisoners qualify there. **

**Well, only one now that Tirek was visited. It'll be clear why Tul'rok thought he'd be useless to spread chaos in the long run with his plans complete, a case of less for Tirek to draw upon.**

* * *

**Very vague hints about the 2 alien ships still on the planet, alive. No more to be said.**

* * *

**Next chapter, the Earth mover craft shall initiate, just to clear up any teasing.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcome.**


	60. Ch 60: Orbital Onslaught Tripartite

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 60: Orbital Onslaught Tripartite**

* * *

**March 30th, 1008 ANM**

**Midday, Local time**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Palace Gardens**

Stifling a yawn, Luna stared out at the strange sight, as she'd heard the beings had taken an odd request to venture out into the gardens rather suddenly.

As she wandered out, she saw a familiar black Wyvern staring down from an open window of a corridor nearby, before disappearing in her direction, but kept quiet. Ahead, flanked by at least 6 guards, the Aeternum metallic being, and the female Wyvern space farer, simply sat, or stood in the being's case, beside an ornate fountain.

Luna had been awoken when she sensed instinctively that the moon's accelration, and its magical damage that the acceleration counteracted, was coming to an end. A quick glance at a series of images she could gain from global observatories confirmed it. Microwave emissions from the moon mega structure were fading.

But ahead, she came to a stop as she saw Celestia fly down herself, which drew the attention of the Aeternum being. Ranii, the female Wyvern, said nothing, but looked up at Luna with an odd expression.

Approaching, as the guards bowed to her after Celestia first arrived, the Aeternum being rumbled quietly as it stared up into the sky to the south east.

**"Its ending, the lunar cycle. At last. You can feel it I presume?"**

Luna said nothing, but Celestia urged it:

"Why did you ask to come out here?"

**"When the rotation cycle repairs begin, they shall be visible from this place. The structures could not land after all."**

Looking in the same direction, Celestia let out a slight gasp of awe. Luna did the same, and sure enough, she could see it. She hadn't seen it with her own naked eyes yet, but there it was.

One of the three orbiting, 60 km long spacecraft, sporting a pair of 60 km wide circular 'wing's to receive the beamed energy. In the sky, it appeared as about 2 thirds the size the moon did in this light, barely visible in its outline in the daylight sky by the shining receiver 'wings'.

As a certain Wyvern, walked out too, he noticed the sight for the first time, seeming to pale a little.

Turning its head downwards, the Aeternum being sensed it at long last.

* * *

**Same time**

**300,000 km from the planet, Moon's equator surface**

The beamed energy shut off the moment it detected the magical damage had ended its slowing of the moon, which the acceleration had constantly been fighting. Equilibrium was restored to the Moon.

No more Mare controlling the Moon.

The structure stopped firing its propellentless thrust, the energy beam shutting off.

* * *

**300,000 km from the planet, 1 quarter orbit around moon's orbit path**

**Gateway facility, beaming station Lunar.**

The cloud of destroyed spacecraft littered around the gateway shimmered like a dust around the massive spacetime distortion field. The lunar aimed receiving station shut down, the energy beam from the other side and time spread over millenia shutting off.

Thousands of Petawatts of energy expended, gathered over millenia, all arriving in one 24 hour span.

As Tul'rok focused his efforts, by regarding the information beamed back about the schedule of the energy, he knew the energy going to the Earth orbiters would be an order of magnitude less. It took much less energy to rotate something on an axis than it did to move it altogether.

Even so, a sliver of that energy spared would do no harm for his fun. And when they activated, they'd wreak havoc at a local level anyway. All that energy coming down and going out wasn't going to be peaceful.

The Gateway shimmered, and the spacetime distortion faded, winking out of existence like a popped balloon. Now the circular gateway charged again. Thankfully all the energy input came from the future, where it was coming from. All Tul'rok needed do was keep it active.

Sure enough, with a flicker of distorted light, a second bubble expanded rapidly from the gateway's other side, some of the destroyed spacecraft debris already in the path between it and the 2nd relay station.

Switching focus to the drone hordes defending the 2nd, planet aimed station, Tul'rok aligned the relay receiver surfaces and transmitter towers on the 40 km wide sphere station.

Without hesitation, it was not a millisecond longer before he relayed the first few Terrawatts of microwave energy towards the first planet orbiter in his sights.

* * *

**36,000 km above the planet, Geosynchronous orbit level**

**Mustific submarine volcano Orbiter**

The microwave beam hit one of the receiver wings, itself 60 km wide and about as thick as a brick wall. Too frail for anything outside of orbit or space.

The other 'wing' transmitted the energy to the next orbiter in its sights, the Sowta Prancap island orbiter. It received with one, and transmitted to the Maldives oribiter, before the third transmitted the energy chain to complete itself back to the Mustific orbiter.

A triple array of massive orbiters, all linked together in sync, their magnitudes of energy building quickly for release, be it by the Electric microwave drives that they powered easily by their superconducting properties.

Or by the nodes charging for firing on the bottoms of the craft, like a thin protrusion from the middle of the craft's 60 km long body.

Focusing the node, the crafts fired in sync.

* * *

**Midnight [local time]**

**Sri Draka, Baragh clan colony**

The orbiter over the Maldives was as bright as the moon by the sun's position reflecting of it.

But as a late night return fishing drake flight turned to look at it, a silent beam of light had suddenly linked the planet and itself, as if a great thread of light connected it.

In the unseen distance, the Quintessenite node hidden beneath the Maldives island, and like with the other 2 sites, synced up with the alignment beam.

The gun barrel was lined up in all 3 sites.

* * *

**Early Morning**

**Mustific Island site**

**Patrolling NEMA fleet, Equestria Cruiser Lucky Day**

They were 100 miles out, but it was clear as day in the dawn light of the recently risen sun. They thanked Celestia for that one bit of calmness.

They didn't realise that would be the last time that would happen.

The beam of light boiled the distant ocean waters where it bore through the hundred feet of depth to the volcanic growth in the ocean floor, a magma infused tumour in the Earth's crust. Clouds of writhing steam were thrown up in the distant views, and radar and sensors from Gryphon ships nearby detected some interference from the beam.

Intense, but merely side effects, the alignment beams gave off interference across all spectrums.

The ship's cook, a crusty Earth pony, then saw something flash from overhead, as the light beam linked orbiter so high above the underwater island flickered in brightness again.

The light beam pulsed, turning a fluctuating colour of piercing white and distorted glasslike transparancy. Clouds roared up, as if an atomic bomb had gone off over the island, and a shockwave blew off the initial steam clouds the alignment beam had created.

At that moment, an unearthly noise crashed through every sailor's eardrums, rattling the ships and the ocean surrounding it with a noise unheard of in scale outside of a few volcanic eruptions, and impact events nobody lived today to have witnessed.

The sailor cook's ears rang as he went deaf for a while, the rumbling in his bones all that gave away the magnitude of the power being unleashed.

In the distance, with the fierce light beam striking down on it from above from the orbiter so high above, a writhing cloud of lightning infused clouds began to rapidly grow in scale.

* * *

**Sri Draka, Baragh clan inland mountain refuge**

**'Wyvern encampment'**

The Drake females and Wyvern younglings saw it all, the light beam shooting down on the Maldives sight in the distance, and on the Mustific site a third of the way around the world from it. Then the light beams suddenly pulsed, and though it didn't register yet, they dismissed it as harmless.

As reports came in, the scale of the event became clear.

Kynok was mesmerised by the sight though, so distant that the destructive energy being unleashed at all 3 sites seemed beautiful. Beside him, Lela and Ma'rai smiled at the pretty lights.

They'd change their tact a bit after hearing the cause of it, and of when the noise would reach them an hour after the beam began, being that loud in volume. To them, it was perceived as a loud rumble akin to gunfire happening just over the hill.

Across the planet, the noises from all 3 sites being fired upon, in the places they were, ensured that every set of ears on the entire planet was aware of what was going on, even if it took a few hours to register, be it by a faint rumble, or by a deafening bang if too close.

* * *

**36000 km above the planet**

**Sowta Prancap orbiter**

Far below, the island near the West Africkan coast was engulfed in a terrific storm. The island's surrounding seas and land were becoming stressed by the energy magnitude being received, and fractures cracked the earth deep in that site, and at the others.

But incredibly, the damage was only at those 3 sites. The beam was not a weapon at any of them, but an anchoring tool. An energy beam to secure a solid link between the orbiters and the planet, using superconductors at both levels to ensure no limits would be encountered.

It was the largest use of a movement spell in history, amplified by technology and energy beyond any magical being. In physics, it would be defined as a magnetic beam, the initial beam before simply to ensure it fired where it was needed.

But there was one hurdle left. One spell that needed removing.

Already, Tul'rok was hacking into any form of communication he could.

* * *

**Midday, Local time**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Palace Gardens**

Gazing up in awe, Celestia jumped a little as a pop sounded.

Discord had appeared, looking at the Aeternum being with some disgust:

"I can't be summoned by you by a letter, like some lap dog serv-"

He cut himself off as he saw the light beam coming from the distant orbiter in the sky.

Aeternum stared at Discord, expectantly remarking: "Do it, now. Otherwise, Tul'rok will turn the energy to other uses. What is now 3 anchors could become 3 energy weapons."

All of them stared at Discord. They'd silently agreed, the wheels were too in motion to try and stop them. And besides, Discord gave his word to Tul'rok, but at least now he was out of harm's way.

In the end, Tul'rok didn't get his torture of Celestia by executing him shortly after. But Aeternum still got what he wanted.

Taking a deep breath, Discord went into a trance, mumbling in some old tongue as he raised his mismatched hands upwards, a bright white glow coming from them.

_**"Per voluntatem relinquo mundum. Dies liceat quiescere non exaudietur imperium mundi . Dies et nox aeterna."**_

Varkan took a few cautious steps back as Discord's eyes turned a bright white, as Celestia turned to the Aeternum being, the guards backing away from the magical, exorcism like event while it stood fast.

"What's happening to him?"

"He's reversing the enchantment he placed upon the planet over a millenia ago, that which gives you your day control."

_**"Per voluntatem relinquo mundum. Dies liceat quiescere non exaudietur imperium mundi . Dies et nox aeterna."**_

Discord's body shook slightly as he levitated, some white static bolts shooting off as he rose overhead, his teeth grunting in some pain.

Aeternum kept quiet, while Ranii backed off, the female Wyvern being intimidated by this display.

* * *

_To Discord, in his mind, he felt the world pulsing, he felt the 3 energy nodes synced to the orbiters. And yet, he also felt his enchantment, like a handle on a teacup, the best comparison he could think of. The moon was smaller, so putting an enchantment on it to allow manipulation was easier, even if said manipulation required more energy when started._

_Yet, oddly, he was having an easier time as he stopped resisting the deep pulses the 3 energy beams were resonating throughout the planet gently, lie heartbeats in his inner mind as he focused. Almost encouraging this deshackeling, Discord wondered if Aeternum had planned on aiding Discord in this one act at least when he, in the future world, made those craft._

* * *

_**"Per voluntatem relinquo mundum. Dies liceat quiescere non exaudietur imperium mundi . Dies et nox aeterna. DIES ET NOX AETERNA!"**_

With a last vibrating chant, Discord's body seemed to flash, and a faint pulse of air leapt out across the courtyard.

Slumping to the ground, Discord shook his head as Aeternum ignored the tired Draconeraqus, turning its 4 eyed gaze south east again.

As soon as the pulse went out, Celestia felt a faint snap in her mind and chest, as if something had fractured in there. Gasping to herself, she shook her head, remarking:

"I, felt that."

"I'm sorry Celestia. I had to, we-"

"Don't apologise Discord. This had to happen." Celestia remarked, as she saw the guards back off a little when they saw she was alright.

The Aeternum being shuffled slightly, as its 4 white/blue eyes flared a little in its musings.

**"He's started, not 2 seconds after sensing the spell lifted."**

Later on, satellites and surveillance would detect microwave emissions from the 3 orbiters, not strong enough to knock out any nearby satellites at least. But they were similar to the moon structure's behaviour, just less big in scale.

The next few hours would confirm it, as the day cycle didn't slow one bit as they fired over the events that would occur.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Equestria, Crystal Empire**

**City courtyard**

They'd teleported north as quickly as possible after the general plan was talked over in Canterlot. Just in time, as only 3 hours later the orbiter events began.

The royal couple, and their new captain Lucius, had been ensuring citizens and soldiers alike made ready. They had no idea what was going to happen in the next day, with these triple orbiters literally moving the planet's rotation, and the Tartarus outbreak coupled with natural disasters worldwide.

Staring up, Cadance found her thoughts wandering to her children's safety, Obsidian Radiance and Serenity Glimmer. Though in all honesty, anyone's safety was up for grabs with the power being thrown around by Tul'rok.

Beside her, Shining Armor let her lean against him as they stared, like so many other Empire citizens, at the distant light show on the horizon. Further north, the display from the nearest orbiter was lower in the sky.

Shuffling his hooves, Lucius kept quiet while Cadance murmured:

"There's no going back now, the planet's in Tul'rok's hands now."

"I hope only for the next 24 hours at most." Shining Armor darkly spoke.

The Sombra clone just hoped any trouble didn't come this far north. With that much energy able to be siphoned, who knows what Tul'rok could do?

* * *

**Early Afternoon [local time]**

**1 hour after Orbiter Initiation**

**Equestria, ****Ponyville**

** Friendship castle**

Standing around the table, the 6 Element wielders beheld the plan of action, while some recently joined members in the castle were there for a last meeting before the plunge across the planet.

It was covert, in case Tul'rok had spies hidden in more public ranks.

Every government and militia on the planet would be alert, ready for Tul'rok's inevitable 'mischief' across the planet. With the energy in excess now for him to draw upon, even an order of magnitude of a fraction of it that could be spared, anything could happen.

For them, they had one goal. Get Tul'rok out of control, and put Aeternum back in control.

Before them, as Celestia, Luna, Discord, Varkan, Ranii and the Aeternum being stared at the table, along with the Mane 6, they saw the rough plan.

The castle would be used as a 4th node, and using the very same Alicorn horn that joint Tul'rok to it, he would be removed, and Aeternum would become its own host.

There was just one issue. The need to get up to one of the orbiter ships, to draw the full essence of Tul'rok there, so that the castle node could target it, and capture it for the transfer.

Only 2 sites were suitable, the Mustific site, underwater in itself. Or the Sowta Prancap site, being ripped asunder.

There was no realistic way they could launch to the orbiters, with the drones swarming the orbiters for defence.

* * *

Pointing to the diagram of the orbiter beam, Starswirl explained:

"Using this spell me and, Aeternum, devised, we can use the energy beam to teleport directly up into the orbiters, in such a way as to, begin drawing Tul'rok's full being there. Once enough is there, the rest will be drawn in when the transfer spell begins."

Turning to Socium, the drone creature standing quietly beside Caarim, its cobra 'partner' in planning, Starswirl gestured: "Socium here, will go with anypony else that makes the trip. He'll be a key asset in setting up the link, being once part of the system and all. He'll be updated for anything different in the orbiters from him, him being a few thousand years behind in manufacture and all."

Twilight, having heard the full plan, gestured a hoof at the map:

"You want a group of ponies or otherwise, with Socium, to go into that, well, Armageddon unfolding at either of those 2 sites bases, and get to the beam to teleport up there, where who knows what might be waiting?"

Starswirl's stare showed no joking was involved. A pregnant pause filled the room, before some individuals turned away with various grumbles, involving cursing and muted disbelief at their options.

* * *

"We should call it Operation Deathwish." Caarim said grimly, the cobra's hood shrinking in a bit at the plan's chances and risks.

**"There is no alternative. And there is a possibility of getting through the damage zone unscathed, or at least not destroyed. Otherwise, the nodes at ground level wouldn't survive."** The Aeternum being remarked.

Ranii, the female Wyvern, added: "I'm volunteering for the plan's crew anyway. I want to be able to go back home safely. I have less stake in this world, so why am I first one volunteering anyway?"

Starswirl sighed, as he remarked: "We can afford to wait to check the damage areas for a clear path. We have another 22 hours or so."

**"Assistance from the future, that is arranged, and very capable, shall arrive within that span. Then shall be the time to strike, when they draw Tul'rok's attention."**

Varkan, who'd wandered off grumbling at the suicidal plan for anyone involved, turned back, as he heard this. Discord drummed his lion fingers on the table, until Celestia spoke aloud:

"We can't wait too long, so I hope they hurry up. Tul'rok will want to start wreaking havoc while he has this energy to use."

"Yeah, he's already trashed Tartarus and so many places on the planet already." Rainbow Dash stressed.

"How many more are going to die before we can stop him?" Fluttershy wondered hopelessly, while Twilight kept quiet, before she remarked with some trepidation:

"As few as we can manage."

Grim as it was, that was the best hope anyone had at the moment.

* * *

**The moon process ends, and the second side of the gateway and its relay station engages while the first set shuts down.**

**The process is initiated, and anchoring to the 3 sites, the orbiters begin to rotate the planet to counter the rotation slowing with no more spell from Discord to allow it to be moved by a single, powerful being.**

**Help will arrive, from both expected and unexpected places.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	61. Ch 61: Insights, Alien Motivations

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 61: Insights, Alien Motivations**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**March 30th, 1008 ANM**

**4 hours after Orbiter Initiation**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

There wasn't much to be done until the help Aeternum promised through the gateway came, unless they wanted to fail in their bid to infiltrate and convert and replace the essence of Tul'rok for someone else.

In the castle, only those who had volunteered, or had to go, had stayed. Aside from that, there was some communication set up for anyone from Equestria or its allies willing to undertake the secret raid.

Unsurprisingly, volunteers were reluctant.

* * *

**Main hall atrium, map room**

Inactive now, the map was littered with papers and diagrams, though they were unused too. The only document worth looking at was a sheet of paper Starswirl had got out to write down those going on the raid. And coming from the palace for aid, while she had to dash back and forth, Blacksaddler filled in Celestia's part for now. The Sun alicorn, or soon to be former Sun alicorn, was being kept busy with coordinating with General Hardhooves about Equestria's defence against more drones, or the escaped convicts from Tartarus.

Blacksaddler filled in the form, while around the table, Princess Luna, Starswirl the Bearded, Discord, the Wyvern male Varkan, and the future Wyvern female Ranii,

"Right. So we have our resident friendly drone, Socium, he has to go, along with our female future wyvern Ranii, good to have someone who may know more about it than we do. We've got a pegasi from the Las Pegasus special forces volunteering, and, surprisingly, we contacted Min-Wei again. He didn't even ask for a fee. And of course Cal'vel's volunteered, though his mate and two sons aren't able to do the same. And with a recent joiner from Caninberia, with a note saying they can put aside dislike for Equestria with 2 of their best marines, we have all we've got so far."

Grumbling, Starswirl remarked bitterly: "So, a future Wyvern, 2 Dogs, 1 drone, 1 pegasi, a magical Eastern Dragon, and an unusually powerful western dragon. That's 7."

At the same table, Varkan briefly mentioned: "I contacted Bruck, my Dingolian mercenary of, infrequent use. He replied a few minutes ago, saying he'd do it... For 10 million bits."

"That's outrageous!" Luna remarked loudly, though she wasn't surprised soon afterwards. Mercs were less duty bound as it was, but any price could convince them if good enough.

"We only have to pay him if he succeeds. An advance payment is useless and he knows it. I'll put him down with pay." Blacksaddler said, noting the contact of the Dingolian. That made 7 so far.

Ranii, checking the diagrams, then pointed out: "We'll need magical members, protected from the interference fields. We won't be able to get spacesuits for if we manage to get up to the ship of choice via beam, not for the different races. Aeternum didn't design these ships to have atmospheres."

"I must remain here to man the transfer with Aeternum, so not me." Starswirl said, rather quickly for Discord's liking. At that moment, Varkan said something quietly that he'd been holding in for a bit.

"Its occurred to me. WHile we're waiting, Tul'rok will be unleashing hell, particularly in a way to make Celestia, Equestria, look bad. It seems a little unfair that they'll point blame towards her for things she has no blame for."

"You created Tul'rok just as much as Starswirl did, but Starswirl intended good. Are you feeling guilty at last?"

Discord asked pointedly, drawing a look of disapproval from Luna, but she was silenced mid rebuttal when Varkan said:

"I have to fix Tul'rok, my mistake. And Celestia has to clear her name from any harm Tul'rok does to it. What better way than going and dealing with Tul'rok personally?"

* * *

A quiet ringing filled the room, before Discord slowly growled:

"No."

"I can redeem my mistakes, but to convince the world Tul'rok wasn't hers, despite evidence already showing it, she should." Varkan carried on.

"You can't be serious!? I can't stand by while you go beside her into that hellstorm of your choosing! Why would you put her so close to the being that hates her most!?" Discord was livid now, his hands glowing a sharp white as he pointed at Varkan.

A sharp voice cut through the air, as said Alicorn had overheard it, being kept up to date as she arrived by guards and live letters from Starswirl in discrete forms.

"Discord! Enough, please. I, agree with him. I'm best suited to go."

* * *

Turning aghast to her sister, Luna silently begged for her to be joking, but she wasn't. Celestia quietly murmured as she walked up:

"When the plan begins, Tul'rok' gaze will turn towards here, and an attack may come. If both me and Varkan, his mate's killer and his uncaring former friend, are there confronting him, it may draw his attention enough. He's not Aeternum, he's not immune to emotional urges such as vengeance."

Varkan looked down a little at Celestia calling him an uncaring friend, because it was true at the time. But that was in the past.

Growing bold, Luna then said sternly: "I'll be beside you sister. You won't face him without me."

"And me too-"

"No Discord. I need you here, with anypony staying behind, to help Starswirl. You are right now the most powerful magical being as an individual, and with me and Luna, and Min-Wei, we already have a high degree of magic. And, I can't bear to risk Tul'rok getting his claws on you again."

"But-"

"Do it for the world, if not for me."

"...Fine. But you'd better come back." Discord remarked sadly.

Turning to Varkan, Celestia remarked sadly: "Well, it looks like we'll both be facing our biggest mistakes of our lives, even if we didn't know it when we committed them."

As Varkan went quiet, Ranii spoke up, adding bluntly: "We could always use more, but I guess this is a good start."

"Yes. And, I must admit I didn't think you'd volunteer. I always thought you'd be a little hesitant once someone showed a power greater than yours."

"Nopony threatens my subjects, or my allies' subjects. And, if it means giving up the rule of the day as I defend them at least one more time, then I'll do it gladly."

Regarding the Alicorn, the same one that took his wings, killed the last female Wyvern decades prior, and that had been the icon of all his preaching and ideologies of the power balance between nations, namely Equestria's alliances and power vs the Oceanic Alliance he helped engineer, Varkan blinked a few times, stunned int silence. The last perceived evidence for all his decades rooted paranoia, after much stripping over the last 3 years, had been ripped from beneath him.

* * *

Going quiet, Varkan quietly excused himself from the room, swiftly exiting the room. Surprised at this, Celestia shared an odd look with the rest of the room's occupants, before she saw Luna get the same idea as her, and trotted off quickly in pursuit.

Discord quietly remarked aloud, taken aback too: "I didn't think he'd finally get how wrong he was about her."

"Yes. Her acknowledging a power greater than hers, she's already done that hasn't she?" Blacksaddler remarked, staring up just as taken aback from his paperwork.

Turning to Blacksaddler, Discord arched a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well, Starswirl said it, you are more powerful than her. And if the many stories are to be believed, she acknowledged you on many occasions in private."

Ignoring the in joke she didn't want to know about, Ranii looked over the diagrams one more time, before turning to Starswirl: "Aeternum says around 11 hours to go, 3 hours over halfway through, for the help to arrive, about 2:53 local time. We need to have anyone ready by then."

"Thank heaven for teleportation." Starswirl replied.

But looking at the diagrams they had of the beam locations, Discord wondered briefly: "That energy writhing around in there, what's it going to be like inside of the storms surrounding the places?"

Nobody could answer, aside from that it would be safer than the outer storm layer at least. 3 eyes of the storm to choose to dive into.

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**4 hours after Orbiter Initiation**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

**Side atrium**

Twilight wandered, more like paced, about the castle. She had been reading to pass the time a little, getting ready for a quick nap to get her strength for the coming day of disturbed sleep pattern.

She noticed a sound of some voices in the hallway, and first spotted a telltale blue Alicorn standing just around a corner of a hallway.

Wandering up to Luna, Twilight asked with some happiness, in case it was needed.

"What's going on?"

"Varkan's, he wanted to speak to Celestia alone. I'm,-"

"Eavesdropping?"

"Yes. I can't help it, given their past. I was worried, but now I'm thankful I did hear it."

As Twilight listened in, she picked up on the conversation, while Luna said with some pride for both her sister, and the Wyvern she'd come to know:

"I think their silent feud may be finally at an end."

The voices carried a little, aided by a very subtle eavesdropping spell from Luna:

* * *

_"-was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I only wish I'd known, I may not have made so many misjudgements."_

_"Don't be so hard on yourself. You had to make tough choices."_

_"That doesn't excuse me being blind to your, true worth. If I'd seen you in a better light from the start, none of this with Tul'rok would be happening. This is all my fault, as with Garnet that released Aeternum in the first place. Everything today is happening because of things I did."_

_"I tried to intervene in Dingolia, you responded."_

_"I fanned the flames of that revolution, which drew you to intervene to prop up a government you wanted back. Its still all on me and those not alive anymore for pushing the revolution that bit further."_

_"I won't understand your plight, and hope I don't, all you did to push your agenda and give your race a second chance. But, I won't offer your apology if you continue thinking for a second that this is all your fault. I have made many mistakes myself, perhaps more so than you have, in my solitary reign. I was fortunate that my sister returned, and more that happened. You took what I thought of as blessings as a threat, as you were understandably right to do so in your position."_

_"You had hard choices like I did. For longer as well. I'm sorry I made things difficult for you, for, trying to kill you."_

_"But you didn't. And unlike others I've encountered, you actually regret your actions, hard choice or selfish."_

_"I didn't want to endanger the world back then, killing you. But, I almost did."_

_"Again, you didn't. If you had, things would be much worse than they are now, it took Aeternum decades to come back, in which time the world would've ended if you had."_

_"...We've both made mistakes, both made choices we had to. Maybe its best we just, bury the hatchet, and start over."_

_"That's the best decision we can make. When this is over, I hope we can learn to be friends, like you and Luna."_

_"Yes. Though, maybe not to the same extent as your sister, maybe."_

_"I can take that."_

* * *

Twilight couldn't help but share Luna's relieved smile, as she turned to remark how good this was to the night princess.

A few claw taps interrupted them, as a set of purple alicorn eyes and red wyvern eyes stared down both of the eavesdropping Alicorns down the hallway.

Celestia didn't say anything, but gave a light laugh to herself knowing she'd not have to say the story to those two. Varkan bit the inside of his lip, eye twitching that he'd been overheard.

At that moment, the doors opened, and two people entered the atrium, interrupting the brief staredown.

Faral Kol noticed the 3 alicorns and Wyvern, while Jorani gave a small, tongue flicking smile at Twilight. The komodo female asked bluntly:

"What's going on here Varkan?"

With a grimace, Varkan gritted his teeth as he remarked with some indignation: "Ask these two, they heard most of it."

Catching on, Faral kept quiet as Varkan wandered over to her. Passing Luna though, he spoke quietly as he drew level:

"I made friendly with your sister, I hope that makes up for me turning traitor a few months back."

"From you, its more than I expected." Luna replied, leaving Varkan to wander over to join the komodo female in quick discussion as they headed off to their own rest area.

* * *

Splitting off, Jorani slithered over, as she watched the Varkan and Komodo pair walk off, talking in some hushed voices about something.

Walking up, Twilight introduced Jorani once more, while the Python kept her head low to the Princesses out of respect.

"So gentle, yet how did you join Aeternum's ranks when you did?"

"I was looking for something useful, being out of work. They needed a medic, someone who understood organics better. Plus I was struggling to find work, and didn't want to resort to crime."

"You joined Aeternum to avoid crime?" Luna oddly remarked, while Jorani stressed: "Reborn joined for various reasons. Wanting to do violent acts for a good cause, believing genuinely in it, having skills to donate. I pity them all under Tul'rok's control now."

"I only hope we can save them if there are more like you among them." Celestia remarked sadly.

Twilight curled a wing around the Python's head briefly, while the python tearlessly held her head low, thinking of a few she knew were still under Tul'rok.

* * *

Walking off, Faral whispered lowly to Varkan in an unsure tone:

"I know you don't change sides unless you really mean it. But putting aside your dislike of, her?"

"Its been too long coming. And, she did agree to come with me and the others."

Walking quietly, Faral then remarked coldly: "I don't like you going out there, a strong chance of dying."

"I have to. Celestia has to. Others chose to do so, preferably more the better."

"Would you object if I asked to join you?" Faral asked.

Not missing a beat, Varkan wondered: "What happened to no more stupid plans I do involving you anymore, that we were done?"

"This is necessary, not stupid. And helped you do what led to all this, I feel just as guilty."

"I was the decision maker behind all that."

"You'd have never crawled out of the lab I found you in if not for me. I was the starter of this, you just set off once I picked you up to stand again."

"We've come a long way Faral." Varkan remarked fondly.

"Yes. A pity it may not be for much longer, given our chances." Faral remarked, seemingly in denial of their chances of death by smiling grimly.

"If we die, promise me one thing." Varkan said as they turned to walk down a stairwell to their assigned quarters.

Listening, Faral almost laughed at Varkan's request.

"If I die, I'll use every expletive I know in any language at Tul'rok, loud as I can. It would be nice if we could both do that."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Friendship Castle, upper levels**

**Temporary shared bedroom**

In the same room they'd used to sleep in together when Luna was seeking the parasprite creature of her and other dreams, Twilight and her friends had bunked up. Nurse Redheart insisted the others remain in hospital still, Spike included. Cal'vel and Smoulder, the latter still nursing a wounded ankle, stayed nearby the town in a quickly dug cave. Spike, Razak, Flash Sentry and Ohmen were still, and would be out of commission, and Caarim was the one helping down at the hospital with the others wounded in the skirmish in the near depopulated Ponyville that occurred only yesterday.

"A decades long feud, over at last. Princess Celestia must be relieved." Rarity remarked, slipping her face mask on before sliding beneath her bed covers.

"Yeah, _"'YAWN'",_ he finally admitted he was wrong about Celestia. 'Bout time he wasn't always right, that was getting annoying." Rainbow Dash remarked, the pegasus mare dead tired from all the events that had happened already.

Fluttershy leant down from her bed, as Angel, who'd stubbornly refused to go with the other animals into the wilderness for now for safety, gave a glare at Owlicious, the owl having awoken from his sleep to hoot in what seemed a way of annoying the temperamental rabbit.

While Fluttershy stroked her little furry friend on the floor, letting the rabbit relax and climb up to lie on her bed covers, Pinkie gave a brief snore, murmuring a quick: "Uh huh..."

Apparently the energetic mare had her limits for sleep deprivation. It'd be a surprise if she didn't actually.

Turning to Twilight from her own bed, Applejack quietly asked:

"Hey, Twilight. About something, its to do with Socium. Ah can't stop thinking about how he's, taken to me. Ah don't know why, but, I feel like he may need mah help. Even Aeternum coming back hasn't connected him as much as he has with me."

"Its like when Spike first hatched, he imprinted on me. Just, do what you think is best, he's shown nothing but good will towards you. And besides, he may not be coming back if things go badly. He's willing to do that for a cause you also side with."

Applejack went quiet as Twilight began to get ready in her bed, the orange mare thinking about the drone. She felt for him/it, no, it was definitely a he, the same way a struggling child would draw her in, or a struggling animal beyond dog intelligence.

She went to sleep knowing she'd make it clear to Socium she was willing to be open with him if events allowed it.

* * *

They had at least 7 hours before they'd be woken up. Teleportation meant transport was easy for many that would be leaving.

Except Varkan, who wasn't looking forward to the burns he'd get. But he would be comforted in knowing the weapons he'd be allowed to use would now be powered by charges from a properly connected Alicorn, 2 of them in fact, if the need arose.

* * *

Down in a secluded level however, near the cell where Socium was held for safety by some guards to spare, the Aeternum creature had been stretching out its intellect.

It sensed Tul'rok's motives, his mood. But it wanted to know about the unknown beings that came through, namely the ones from the time era he'd blocked Tul'rok from knowing about.

Such an era was when the help he arranged for would arrive from. But unanticipated ones had followed, pursuing that which was rightfully theirs and/or precious to them. Aeternum had too made choices with consequences, beyond not anticipating Tul'rok's hidden agenda when he left with most of his influence.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Night [local time]**

**March 30th, 1008 ANM**

**Glaceland**

**Desolate southern shoreline**

**Single pilot ship**

The younger alien had tolerated enough waiting, it was clear their quarry wasn't coming through the gateway. And they were trapped here while the gateway was guarded.

The activation of the triple orbiter beams had given the younger an epiphany when they figured out what they were doing. No acceleration despite the orbital thrusting meant it was counteracting something.

And the younger alien was hellbent on getting back to his time, to save the two beings he'd pleaded for being spared years prior, not to be executed for what they were.

The elder alien, the captain of the other ship, and the only one with a crew, had cornered him the moment he proposed the plan.

Their dispute was the last time they'd meet before reuniting under extreme circumstances.

* * *

**Ship communications log between Alliance agent spacecraft**

_-"You never cared about them, it was only about the ship they were on! You never had a personal investment like I did!"_

_**-"Calm down, you must think clearly! Those storms are raging fiercely, interference all around, and you are thinking of charging headlong into one to reach the beam!"**_

_-"YES. If I can sabotage the beam at one point, or threaten to, the energy chain its using so preciously will be MY, OUR ticket off this doomed planet!"_

_**-"We don't know what those beams will be doing locally! You can't except to hold this being to ransom for our safe passage back, what about the Dreadnought!? It has yet to come through!"**_

_-"Maybe it never did! Maybe I got us out and warned it back, but it simply came back after we went into the portal, along with us! Who knows unless we try!?"_

_Angrily engaging the engine startup on his ship, the alien ignored the cries of orders __coming from his allied ship's captain:_

_**-"STAND DOWN! That is an order! You will get yourself killed if you go out there without thinking this whole idea through! You have no backup if that happens!"**_

_-"FUCK YOU KAL'SIK! I'M NOT STAYING TRAPPED IN THIS TIME!"_

* * *

The alien's outcry was followed by a roar as the spacecraft quickly hovered, and flew off with a rush of thermal exhaust and a piercing wind cone as he quickly reached the sound barrier. The glowing red thermal rockets superheating the air as unlimited propellent at high thrust levels. Fitting for the fiery rage of its pilot right now.

The craft disappeared over the horizon, the spacecraft's cloaking fields active also. Behind on the beach, inside the larger craft, the elder alien angrily punched the command console, bellowing to his crew to head in the direction he was headed.

Their craft was slower though, and the Kro'nogri knew they'd never catch him.

* * *

He held a bearing south, towards the Sowta Prancap site, knowing Kal'sik was following. Then, sharply, while cloaked, also switching to less heat producing engines, he turned west, towards the largest ocean, soaring the craft up many dozens of kilometres high and over a large continent of tundra and southern greenlands. The site there was likely least defended, being all ocean up until this point.

And he wanted to lose the superior partner that had irked him for years now. He'd not liked him from the start, feared him even, and he still didn't like him.

And his ship could go underwater, and was armed. And he was determined to find his creations at any cost.

He cared nothing for this world, they were before his time, and not his problem. They could burn if it meant getting back to his time. And if Kal'sik protested, he'd explain to their boss how he'd solved their problem while Kal'sik did nothing beyond killing a few beings they thought were the one that seized the Explorer Dreadnought.

Ahead, his instruments detected the growing storm system around the Mustific site beam. Undeterred, the human pilot stayed his course.

Subject A76 wanted off this world, and he was willing to try any means to get it.

* * *

**Varkan finally drops his hidden aggression towards Celestia after so many years, and the volunteers for the mission grow in number, to possibly secure its success chances more.**

* * *

**Meanwhile though, a certain uninvited alien has lost his patience, not that he had much of one to start with.**

**I don't need to say what the alien storyline entails in backstory if my other stories have been read. But, you don't have to have read them at all to get this story. I meant it that way, both storylines separate standing, but melding occurs only when it would be possible by extraordinary occurrence.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	62. Ch 62: Stormfronts and Homefronts

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 62: Stormfronts and homefronts**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**March 30th, 1008 ANM**

**12 hours after Orbiter Initiation**

**Mustific undersea site**

**100 miles east**

The site was ethereal, almost beautiful. But above all else, it was terrifying to behold, one of 3 such spectacles unfolding across the globe.

The site had been covered in a veil, like the ashfall that obscured the Maldives site as it grew months, years before.

But this veil was not ashfall, but thunderstorms the likes of which were horrific to be too near.

A focused hurricane would be seen from orbit, not moving, centred around the 3 sites each. Thick, writhing, lightning wrought clouds circled the beam sites, the wrathful seas boiling and enraged at the energy being pounded into the Earth at the node sites.

From the patrolling navy ships, Equestrian and Gryphon in this case, with one recently joined Dingolian and Pandina ship, it resembled a 10 kilometre high wall of thunderclouds raging before them, stretching over the horizon, and the beam protruding up and out like some shining spear of light.

Even from here, the thunder could be heard, and they were 20 miles from the edge of the clouds, themselves an 80 mile radius around the beam site.

* * *

The ships tossed in the waves coming off the thunderstorm's edge, but overhead, an unseen craft had been circling the site, looking for a calmer opening. If one had looked carefully, it would have flickered into view during some of its ventures into the edge of the storm, probing its innards for a passage through. Lightning flickered, attracted to it on one or two occasions.

For the marauding forces within, that was all it needed.

* * *

From within the writhing waters, submerged on an undersea mesa, the Stone Giant under Tul'rok's command now, aimed its head, having been armed with new weapons.

Angling, it fired its weapon.

* * *

Overhead, out of the water like a sword of red light, a particle beam tore skywards at an angle, 6 quick bursts sweeping the skies for something.

The 6th burst was the success, as something detonated and trailed smoke overhead.

Sailors with binoculars saw it fall in a haphazard descent, an alien spacecraft with a sharp, aggressive shape, uncontrollably diving headfirst at an angle.

The smoking ship vanished into the storm, 20 miles into it, having a long arcing descent in its death spiral, while the stone giant meandered underwater, its back breaking the surface as the depth it stood decreased slightly as it lumbered to its patrols again.

The ship seen matched the one that raided Sowta Prancap, meaning yet another alien had been shot down.

If only it had stayed out of the storm for a few more hours, its pilot may not have ventured close to that hellzone at all.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**March 31st, 1008 ANM**

**1 hour past midnight [local time]**

**Mutthico, southern regions**

**Pawana Canal**

The cities at both sides of the sliver of land joining the Equestria-Gryphon continent, and the South-western continent, smoked and blazed in too many places to count.

They had come out of nowhere, from the sea's underwater regions on both sides.

Drone creatures surged up through the canal, some self destructing on ships passing through to block the canal, others seizing and wreaking lock control areas and mechanisms.

A few diamond dogs in the local port cities at both canal ends had been agents, brainwashed Reborn cultists, that in suicidal charges with cars and stolen weapons, sabotaged canal controls and facilities.

Elsewhere, because of there being a large series of passing freight ships at the time, the Hoofez Canal had been blocked by quickly sunken shipwrecks. Tul'rok was cutting off quicker shipping routes to prevent naval movement, or just trade movement full stop.

* * *

Standing on the southern end of the canal, at the end of a wharf pier, a grown Wyvern drone eyed up the two orbiters in the skies, and their light beams, over the Mustific and the Muttlantic that could be seen.

Now Tul'rok only had one alien craft on the run.

A sniper round from a retaliating Mutthico military shot him in the head, but Tul'rok turned his now 1 glowing eyed organic form angrily towards the place of the shot. He saw the sniper, and ordered a surge towards him and others in his unit.

* * *

**March 31st, 1008 ANM**

**2 hours past midnight [local time]**

**Equestria, Galloping Gorge pass**

They pursued a group of Tartarus escapees for many miles, but finally they caught up.

All of them were prisoners, not dangerous animal beings, so they had been more difficult to track. But the stopped railway train near Galloping Gorge was a giveaway, as was the line of marooned passengers being thrown out, some beaten, and a handful already dead.

As the air skiff flew on, Soarin eyed up the situation. The Wonderbolts were part of the militia after all, so they had been called up for anything near to cloudsdale to counter.

Some prisoners, mixed of Earth pony gang members and some Gryphon and Dog members, were gathered around the train, carrying some hostages aboard as they boarded the train. At the sight of the Pegasi coming in from the sky, Soarin included, they panicked a little.

* * *

The train surged forwards, the steaming locomotive detatched from the carriages, but a half dozen hostage ponies held at gun or claw point on its front. In panic, some prisoners fled for nearby woods. They were the first to be captured.

Veering around with some of the pegasi and one air skiff, Soarin flew after the carriageless train.

Gritting his teeth, Soarin saw the skiff accelerate when an Earth Pony was thrown to their death from the train ahead as it reached top speed, 70 mph. The Pegasus criminal that threw him, his wings clipped for imprisonment, turned his scarred face skywards as he bellowed to the other prisoners.

The pursuit would go on for miles before the train was stopped, and all the prisoners rounded up or killed, and the hostages that weren't killed saved.

The freight train from Vanhoover to Canterlot had been turned into a mobile skirmish.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Equestria, Unicorn mountains western rim**

**Cavern systems**

Keeping her horn lit, the Unicorn captain shone up the ground, grimacing at the sight before her.

One of her Unicorn privates, dead, but untouched in terms of wounds. He must have instinctively glanced at it.

There were a few extremely dangerous creatures that broke out of Tartarus, though thankfully not all of them. A Bugbear as a second time escapee, a Hydra, a few repeat pony eater Chimeras and even, though classified as sentient in some regards, a few dragons too wild for even their own kind.

She wanted to throttle whoever assigned her squad to track down a Basilisk. The creature had moved fast, its magic granting it faster movement over long distances than snakes could normally do.

Trudging on, she saw a fleck of scales on a branch, meaning the Basilisk must have been shedding when it was making a dash for it.

Behind her, her heart leapt when she heard a twig snap, but as she whirled, saw it was only her second lieutenant, a Unicorn Stallion, coming out of a clearing, muddy, but unharmed.

"Warn me next time!" She harshly whispered.

"I got its trail, I guess you did too?"

"Yeah. Its gone up ahead. We have to be careful."

Up ahead, they saw a log crossing a muddy riverbed, which they both began to walk across.

* * *

Upstream, a long form slithered into the river, poisonous green scales flickering as its long form vanished into the waters.

* * *

By the time they were just about across, the lieutenant heard a ripple of water beneath and behind him, and stopped as his heart also did.

He glanced down briefly, seeing the vague reflection of himself on the log bridge in the rippling water, and a long serpentine form angling to loom above him, mouth extending very slowly. He whispered harshly to his captain.

"Ash, its behind me. I, get ready."

As he heard it hiss unseen above him, Lieutenant Silvertrot saw Captain Ashflank turn her grey head ever so slightly, nodding at their only option. She heard the hissing too.

"NOW!"

Turning around, Silvertrot shot his attacking spells straight up, and his flash of gaze saw the maw of teeth outstretched recoil just before they engulfed him.

Shutting his eyes, Silvertrot was afraid as he saw a glimpse of its yellow eyes, but he was alive. Basilisks killed by gaze when they focused, as it used energy like any magic did. Being hurt now, it was unfocused, but not entirely safe yet.

As it recoiled and made to strike again, they fired blindly, their eyes barely open, in sweeping beams. The forest would be on fire by the time the conflict ended.

* * *

**March 31st**

**Maldives/Hundian ocean site orbiter**

**14 hours after orbiter activation**

Tul'rok surveyed the world, knowing he had one more card to play. Showing his full potential with miminal input energy.

He had drones engineered with the energy on the orbiters themselves, and on the Maldives oribiter, he had one such drone ready and waiting.

The drone was effectively a walking magnetic launcher, and used drone creatures manufactured for the specific role as ammo.

It was not what Aeternum intended at all when repair drone manufacture was included in these ship designs.

Soundless in the vacuum, as the beam shone down, the bus sized drone lined up at the right angle, and fired off the car sized drone.

Both the turret drone, one of a few on the orbiter, and its car sized ammunition, were insignificant specks amidst the 60 kilometre long superstructure of the orbiter.

The fired drone was curled into a cone shape, aerodynamic, and covered in heatproof layers. It was fired at over 2000 metres per second, in such a way as to head north as it descended, the acceleration deorbiting it as it fired.

Tul'rok had fired his first kinetic impactor weapon.

* * *

**Early Afternoon [local time]**

**Caninberia, St. Pedigreeb city**

**Solstice Palace parkway**

**15 hours after orbiter activation**

As the city went about its business, some Caninberians noticed a new light in the sky growing bigger very quickly.

It moved too fast for there to be a warning, and Tul'rok had purposefully made it hard to detect. Now, besides the Sun and one orbiter to the south that could be seen, the streak of light and dimmed slightly.

For a few seconds after, nobody gave it much heed, as the white air cone bursting object shot down to the downtown area too fast to be thought of as anything other than a trick of the light.

A police dog gazed ahead at the old buildings, the old Solstice palace a landmark to the old days of the empire over a century ago.

All of a sudden, the palace was engulfed in a cloud of dust, and a shockwave burst apart buildings.

The windscreen on his car blew out, and he howled as his car rolled into a parked truck behind it. The blast deafened him, as the debris finally stopped falling around, and the dust settling at long last.

Muffled screaming and sirens filled the city as the police dog passed out.

* * *

The sonic boom arrived afterwards, though whether it was louder than the blast didn't matter.

The Solstice palace, a Caninberian landmark, was ruined, and many city blocks around it were wrecked completely. A crater, filling with water from the river very quickly, was where the impactor drone had landed at 6 kilometres a second.

Sirens wailed as emergency forces struggled to begin rescuing survivors, and bring the city under control.

Overhead though, their attacker already had been subverted by an arriving force.]

The gateway was acting up yet again.

* * *

**Early Morning, before dawn [local time]**

**15 hours after orbiter activation**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

With what had happened, and what was happening, none of those who had just awoken were yawning.

Attacks around the world, another Alien taken out, but now, for their own use, their help, whoever it was, had come at last.

Standing atop the castle, Aeternum's drone form focused its long sights on the gateway, while what it saw relayed to a display image being projected atop the map.

Those who would go would head to the site picked as least defended, the Mustific site. As far as they knew, there were no Reborn cultists and no drones, only the stone giant. And if they went in wherever it wasn't patrolling at the time, they'd make it through, as they'd travel underwater.

But right now, their help, and distraction, arrived.

* * *

**Same time**

**15 hours after orbiter activation**

**300,000 kilometres from planet, Gateway facility.**

The gateway shimmered yet again, but Tul'rok worried. The fluctuations hadn't been this big since the massive ships he now commanded as the relay system came through.

Every drone in the 2 relay stations trained their sights on the gateway's sphere of warped spacetime.

Out of the sphere, as if a massive being hauled itself out of the hole in spacetime, foreboding in its shape, something obviously not built by Aeternum emerged.

Its size, dwarfed by the stations and firing ships Tul'rok had, was still immense. 12 kilometres long, and 2 kilometres wide and tall.

And unlike the ships, it was built as a warship from the start. And even now, after being stripped down and turned into an explorer vessel before Aeternum encountered and 'recruited' it, it's firepower was awe inspiring still.

Its armoured prow, designed for ramming other ships, ploughed through the destroyed ship field littering the gateway's exit, as the laser and energy fire from the many drones stung its armoured outer shell.

But the Dreadnought was undeterred, as its glowing blue fusion thrusters, each the size of a small town, flared up as it accelerated.

Surging past the relay station, it turned mid flight, already on an orbit to come closer to the planet, and let loose a barrage of laser fire.

The station oriented to the moon, no longer relaying the beamed microwave energy, did still retain its defense drone turrets. But the 40 kilometre wide sphere was not armoured, not designed for combat. The energy pulses and fast fired railgun shots, all small weapons for what the Dreadnought once had, ripped the craft apart to its core.

The station drifted apart, but as it carried no fuel, being a relay mainly, it didn't detonate. The litter field around the gateway began to slowly mingle with the wreckage of the station that Tul'rok had finished with.

But as the dreadnought, manned by an entirely inorganic crew, who had removed their organic crew members before coming through, continued its trajectory towards the planet, Tul'rok paused every action he had going on.

The signal coming from it he received was registering as being Aeternum affiliated, but not created. Aeternum had just had a ship destroy something that was a finished part of the relay. And now it headed for the planet.

A gesture of what was to come.

Tul'rok mentally toiled, stressing:

"Why would he do that? He'll destroy the very thing he's worked years, untold years, to accomplish. Why? WHY?"

Focusing inwards, Tul'rok decided to calm his campaigns, brood, try and guess what Aeternum was planning. He wouldn't risk destroying the relay, not when it wasn't even done fixing the planet's rotation yet, and already finished the moon.

Would he?

* * *

**Early Morning, before dawn [local time]**

**15 hours after orbiter activation**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

**Entrance hall**

Before he left for the mission, the drone creature had been cornered by Applejack, who wanted to make things clear to Socium.

"Ah, uh, thank you for doing this. Ah'm sorry I wasn't so nice when we first met."

_**"I understand. Bad memories of my master. He says I should find my own way, be free of direct control. That's not the master I knew, not the one I miss."**_

Applejack had given Aeternum, the metallic muscle lined being, a harder glare at his form down the hallway. She knew it had been more aggressive in its youth, being desperate to be free, but it had worked with Garnet, and its distraction that was the Migration harmed many, robbed her and her friends of the Elements, and took her granny from her.

Turning to Socium, Applejack said with some mixed pleading: "Ya want somepony to feel connected to, and, well, ah want us to have a better start. Come back after this, and ah can introduce you to mah family. You'll definitely be in their good books if ya succeed."

_**"I'll, try."**_

Awkwardly, Socium extended a tendrilled, limb, but he morphed his tailed ape shape into a larger pony shape as he did so. With a few blinks of his white/blue eyes, he gripped Applejack's hoof in a shake, as she hoped, more than she thought she ever would, that this drone would make it back.

* * *

They quickly were told, and it should've been clear. Aeternum was bluffing Tul'rok.

But those leaving for the Mustific site, their best shot, had to go now. Tul'rok may call Aeternum's bluff if they waited too long. And they had 9 hours until the cycle was finished.

Tul'rok may take not very long of those 9 hours to realise the bluff, and begin attacking again.

As the others waited, Celestia turned to Princess Twilight, giving a respectful bow to her and the others who would remain behind in Ponyville.

Twilight, and her 5 friends would remain here, their duty to help protect the town, and to not risk more than 2 princesses at once on a dangerous mission. Discord, Starswirl, Caarim and the Aeternum being would remain here too, along with Jorani and Captain Blacksaddler. Others in town able to fight if need be would help, though of those hurt in the skirmish, only Smoulder was somewhat capable, provided she didn't use her ankle too much.

They expected Tul'rok to retaliate the moment he sensed them trying to extract him and replace him with Aeternum itself. And the kinetic impact weapon fired on St. Pedigreeb about an hour ago was the likely method. Much magic defending here would be useful.

The team leaving was powerful, but dubious in its success chances. Cal'vel, his powerful physical traits more than useful and not reliant on tech or magic. Celestia and Luna lending their Alicorn might, and Varkan using the weapons the old Aeternum designed, which would be charged by their magic, so they'd help each other. And accompanying Varkan like many times she already had, Faral Kol, the very capable Komodo female soldier/bodyguard.

Leading them, knowing the ins and outs of the orbiter, and theoretical storm innards, by briefing from Aeternum, the drone Socium, and the future Wyvern female, Ranii.

As they teleported to the Western side of the storm front around the Mustific site, to the patrolling New Gryphon ship waiting for them to arrive, they'd be joined by some already there. The magical Eastern dragon, Min-Wei, an expensive Dingolian Mercenary named Bruck, 2 Caninberian marine dogs, and a Pegasi special forces soldier.

* * *

"We'll be back, I trust us all to succeed. We must, for the sake of all on the planet."

Celestia said the very brief speech as straight to the point, as time was short.

Sparing a look across those standing in the main atrium, she lingered longer on Discord, whose pleading gaze spoke the words she knew he would say now.

They'd be as safe as possible, though safe was a rare thing where they were headed.

"Good luck." Twilight whispered, as Discord stepped forwards then.

"Stand still, anyone going that's also boosting, get ready."

As he focused, being that this was a farther teleport jump than any sole magic user had ever tried, Celestia and Luna also focused.

At their destination ship in the Mustific, Min-Wei resonated a small magic signal to let them know where to aim.

A faint glow consumed them all, smaller due to Cal'vel being in his shrunk form. Beside him though, Varkan grit his teeth, knowing this would hurt Cal'vel slightly, but hurt him a lot. Draconian resistance to magic was stronger with Wyverns than any other draco races after all. Faral was lucky, that trait had evolved out of Komodos.

Socium stood fast, while Ranii looked about in some awe. Faral stood fast, squinting as the light grew bright before it finally flashed.

In a resonating echo, they all had vanished, leaving those left behind in the castle to hope for the best on their end.

Discord, the Mane 6, Starswirl, Aeternum, Jorani, Caarim, all were the strongholds this end, with Smoulder providing support if need be, though she wasn't here in person.

"Its up to them, we'll know when they get there." Aeternum remarked coldly, before trudging off.

Starswirl held an inward stare before he followed, the creator following the created in his mind.

Twilight could do nothing more than share some nervous glances with her friends, Discord, and the awkwardly standing serpents Jorani and Caarim.

* * *

**March 31st, 1008 ANM**

**15 hours after orbiter initiation**

**Mid Afternoon [local time]**

** Mustific ocean, 120 miles west of the site**

**NGS Raven**

The flash appeared on the ship's landing pad, and Min-Wei saw all the shapes were in one piece.

Stumbling down, Cal'vel grunted as the slight burning from his resistance hit him. But a sharp bellow of agony rang out as Varkan sank to the floor, writhing briefly.

"VARKAN!" Luna cried out first, as she knew exactly what had happened to him. Magical feedback harmed him more than others when teleporting.

"DAMMIT I'LL BE FINE! AGH! JUST, FUUU!"

The Wyvern settled down as he felt a blast of cold air engulf him. Luna had known that indirect magic would help, and blasted an icing spell over him. The magic cooled the air around him, and he quickly got over the feedback heat.

Even before he was fully healed from his burns, Varkan saw the sight they stared at ahead to the East.

* * *

Staring out herself, Celestia trembled slightly in anticipation, or fear, she didn't truly know. Luna too stared up, as did the others.

Walking over, the Eastern Dragon was accompanied by Bruck, the dingolian remarking to himself: "I'm not sure any money's enough for this."

As the princesses had walked to the edge of the landing pad, the Pegasus special forces member revealed himself as he bowed:

"Sergeant Windrain your highnesses."

"At ease, you'll be going into that with us, no need for formalities." Celestia added, not smiling very much as she gestured to the sheer wall of thunderclouds in the distance.

Nearby, walking up also behind Min-Wei, the 2 Caninberian marines, 2 burly male dogs, gave half hearted salutes to them.

"Captain Borilsk, and Lieutenant Yuril." Min-Wei gestured to the dogs each, noting that Borilsk was actually smaller than Yuril, but had a darker black coat to Yuril's sandy brown coat.

Borilsk looked out too, remarking to Celestia and Luna: "You are ready your majesties? I feel we'll be marching to our deaths if even the slightest thing goes wrong."

"We have no choice. I only hope we can stop Tul'rok before too long passes."

"You have my help. He struck St. Pedigreeb, my family lives there, that is personal matter." Yuril then spoke up in his heavily accented voice, his tone dark as he remarked this fact. He'd heard it only minutes ago.

Grunting, Varkan wandered over, while Faral stayed close in case his burns weren't fully gone:

"So how are we getting through, that?"

The thundercloud wall rumbled as if in answer, while the light beam arcing high overhead to the visible orbiter in the sky glimmered ominously.

* * *

At that moment, they saw a Gryphon officer wander out onto the landing pad, saluting them all as he gestured inside. He eyed up Ranii and Socium, especially Socium, with a great degree of suspicion. He followed his orders though, secret orders that only this ship knew:

"We're going in, everything's battened down, everyone's inside. You'll use your methods to get down there when we get near the beam!"

Looking out, red wings flexing slightly as he considered going alone, the shrunken Cal'vel asked aloud: "You sure this ship can handle it!?"

"The Stone Giant's on the other side, 200 miles away. We'll be in before it can get near to us to fire! Now get inside, we go in now!"

Any orders being given to princesses were accepted, as the Gryphons were the sailors here. Their job was to get to the beam.

With that said, Celestia and Luna, Windrain, Cal'vel, Ranii and Varkan, Faral Kol, Socium, Min-Wei, Borilsk and Yuril, and Bruck all were inside the ship's cabins within 4 minutes.

* * *

A single Gryphon ship sailed on a few minutes later, its passengers it normal crew, and the aforementioned 2 Alicorns, 1 Pegasus, 1 Dragon, 2 Wyverns, 1 Komodo, 1 Independant Drone, 1 Eastern Dragon, 2 Caninberians and 1 Dingolian.

The ship headed for the ominous wall of thunderclouds pierced by the energy beam from far overhead. The waves grew rough as soon as they were within 20 miles of the wall of clouds, and would only grow worse once they passed under the low lying clouds.

Soon, they were obscured beneath the sheets of rain, wind and rough waves, engulfed in its wrath, heading further inside.

* * *

Elsewhere, the sole defender of the site rumbled in its patrols, unaware of the penetrating ship on the other side of its position relative to the underwater volcano.

But the innards of the storm would prove unexpected in ways nobody imagined. As was the underwater status of the site itself.

* * *

All 3 sites around the world were obscured for 100 miles in each direction by the storms that surged, and nobody, save for one unfortunate shot down alien, had dared plunge directly into its innards.

* * *

Overhead, stifled by the incoming Dreadnought, and the destroyed but at the time inactive relay station, Tul'rok paused every assault action on the planet, carefully planning his next action.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Midday [local time]**

**March 31st, 1008 ANM**

**Sowta Prancap site**

Staring out over a similar stormfront in the distance, but not venturing close, the other alien ship hovered effortlessly in the lower atmosphere, cloaked from view.

It detected the dreadnought, precisely what it came in here for. The retrofitted ship after a long war was a joint affiliation deep explorer ship.

But every contact message was ignored, and the Kro'nogri captain was getting concerned. Kal'sik also knew his ally had snuck away, probably to a different site of 3 on the planet. At least he could take care of himself.

There were things going on that needed answering, but at least conflicts going on worldwide had suddenly halted. That saved the thoughts of sympathy for the locals distracting from the mission.

* * *

**Long chapter, but now, at last, things get underway.**

* * *

**Numerous skirmishes worldwide, be it orbital bombardment, escaped Tartarus convicts or creatures, or cutting off valuable trade routes. Tul'rok does anything to disrupt the world, up to a certain moment that is.**

**The mission team has embarked deep into the Mustific ocean site, the underwater site, being the least defended. [I sparingly use 'least', as the alien found out when he tried to charge in]. They avoid the stone giant at least.**

**Meanwhile, one of two stations is destroyed around the gateway, a full fledged warship coming through allied with Aeternum, right as Tul'rok was geting going with orbital bombardment. A bluff, would he be willing to destroy this system or not? A time acquiring tactic.**

**All the ponyville people can do is wait for now, while elsewhere, they can only try and keep things least damaging as possible.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique if desired, detailed reviews more than welcome for purposes of improving writing.**


	63. Ch 63: White Horse Edge, Abyss

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 63: White Horse Edge, Abyss**

_'__**White Horse: **__Synonym of __Giant ocean wave__.'_

* * *

**Early Evening [local time]**

**16 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific ocean, 80 miles west of the site**

**NGS Raven**

The medium sized destroy was sealed, most of its crew inside, as the storm waves and blistering wind and rain lashed against its armoured hull and decks.

Tossing on waves up to 30 feet tall, the Cruiser ploughed through them, bow crashing through the taller waves, the hull shaking and swaying beyond levels the internal stabilisers could cope with.

This was beyond seasickness inducing though, it was dangerous if you didn't have sea legs. And because of the moving, trying to fly inside corridors meant bumping/slamming into a wall was inevitable.

* * *

**NGS Raven, crew levels**

**Passenger quarters**

To pass the time, despite only being an hour in, they took to talking with each other.

Borilsk and Yuril largely kept to themselves, the caninberians content to cooperate on mission matters only. In mumbling tongues, the dogs shared their own in stories and jokes quietly in a corner.

Bruck had taken to speaking with Faral, the female Komodo a long time acquaintance of his, with her being the more direct contact when it came to previous Hephaestus Group mercenary matters.

"So you getting paid much for this?"

"Guaranteeing Tul'rok's demise is enough for me Bruck." Faral remarked, with a mixture of bitter disdain for the price he charged, but a hint of melancholy. She clearly had doubts.

"..You think we're gonna win? Make it all back, have a few laughs after all this?"

"Not all of us, I think. Too many unknowns for my liking."

Faral quietly remarked the truth to the Dingolian mercenary, while she knew that others quietly had the same fears, even those more magically gifted, or in one or two cases, more knowledgeable of what they were headed for.

* * *

Nearby anyway, Socium had kept to himself mostly, feeling out of place all the time, though he seemed to slide towards Ranii more often than not, given she had a respect for things that were Aeternum sourced.

The female Wyvern had snorted with some humour at first, before she let the drone sit near her for companionship. It seemed solitude scared Socium very greatly, his disconnection from old Aeternum, and being too far gone from the new Aeternum, a scarring part of his history.

Having moved also, Varkan had some genuine questions he wished to ask Ranii, about the fate of his kind among the stars:

"What's the planet like? The one they were seeded on? Is it only one, or are there more?"

"You're full of questions. Its one system, 2 moons of a gas giant, the 1st has an atmosphere and water, the other's more a barren ball of rock and ice. Aeternum gave us the knowledge our kind needed, so we started with technology not too far from where you are now, and eventually we reached the 2nd planet. There are a handful of other star systems nearby, but we didn't expand too much, didn't need to. We had small numbers, so development was slow at first. I'd say this planet would need only 1500 years more development to reach the tech level we were at when I came through the gateway for the other Wyverns."

"How far is it away from here?"

"About 4000 light years from here. The 'home' planet isn't too different from this one, slightly weaker gravity though, and looking up at a gas giant is a lot more interesting than this boring planet."

"Excuse me?" Celestia couldn't help but overhear Ranii's comment, while the female Wyvern continued:

"Well its true. Just a Sun and a Moon, its boring to look at."

"Its our world, we aren't privileged enough to see others like you have." Celestia retorted, not liking Ranii's sense of superiority over others here.

Beside Ranii, Varkan remarked then: "Besides, you can head back when this is done, along with Aeternum. You have your world in your time, and we have ours."

"...You want to stay on this planet? You don't want to join your kind in the future? That was one thing I was going to ask you once this was all done, but now I'm not sure its worth asking."

Ranii had asked all of a sudden, taken aback by Varkan standing with Celestia in defending their home planet's status as interesting.

"I was born here. I worked to ensure my kind's future wherever and whenever it was, but not for me. I never expected to fully integrate, I was part of an old culture, a dead culture. I can make my own place in the world after all this." Varkan mused, but he stared back and forth between the Alicorn sisters and Ranii, the female Wyvern not sure how to take this. She was effectively being rejected by their kind's sole ancestor from this planet, being that all mutated embryos seeded long from now were originated from Varkan.

"You'd be worshipped among them you know, admired." Ranii pressed one last time, though she only half heartedly did it.

"I'm living in this time. I've seen you, that's enough to know I succeeded. Now I can let the fate of my race stop hanging over my head the whole time. It'll help me see the Wyvern clones already alive as individuals, not numbers."

Sighing a little, Ranii mumbled as she remarked: "We weren't told you ever grew to like this world enough to not come see your kind."

"Wyverns, along with other races from this world, may still exist in your time, around 30,000 years from now wasn't it? This world may reach space like you said, and you haven't encountered us yet." Luna offered, thinking it over.

Cal'vel mused aloud, while Min-Wei had perked up at this: "If they were out there at the time, you'd think they'd have looked for the seeded Wyverns, now that Ranii's told us how far away the star system is that gets seeded."

Min-Wei kept quiet, but added: "They haven't met, yet. I get the feeling that the history has been forgotten by both sides, but at least one in your era, Ranii, will seek out the other."

"Well you aren't on this planet. We wormholed to this system, the gateway only travels through time, not space. And there wasn't much civilisation at all when we got here then." Ranii remarked.

* * *

The room went a little quiet, as even Borilsk and Yuril paused in their conversation, upon hearing this news.

Ranii looked at them all, saying: "Yeah. Moon and planet rotation were fixed, but there wasn't any sign of civilisation 30,000 years from now."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Luna angrily asked.

"It wasn't important, and it may have been a gradual thing that happens, who knows!? Ask Aeternum when this is done!" Ranii quickly adds, on the defensive now.

"Believe me, one of us will." Celestia said pointedly, nodding to Luna.

Stroking one of his whiskers, Min-Wei mumbled to himself as the Eastern dragon reclined in his seat: "Maybe some mysteries are best not answered."

"I hope what happens is gradual. Nearly 200 years I've been alive, enough to not want to leave." Cal'vel remarked. Celestia, sensing an attempt to alleviate the sudden tension added:

"I'll top your 200 with 1124 years."

"I'll get second with 1119 years." Luna added quickly.

"You sure your moon years even count?" Faral jabbed back, leaping at the opportunity that presented itself.

"Even with those not counting I still am your elder. And I look better than you would at that age anyway." Luna added with some haughtiness.

Grumbling, Faral mumbled: "I'm only 66, I'm not a youngster, nor old either."

"Are we seriously turning this into a sort of age contest? Normally older age isn't a good thing." Bruck realised aloud.

"Backing out are we Bruck?" Cal'vel jabbed, the blue Dragon comfortable with 3rd place. Min-Wei quietly added as he played with his claws:

"392."

Snapping to Min-Wei, Cal'vel made to accuse him of lying, before Celestia added with some humour: "He's right, I met him in Khutan when he was a Eastern Dragon mage to a palace 300 years ago at least."

Grumbling, Cal'vel pointed to others, who got on board with the small game to alleviate the tension. First up was Bruck:

"Fine, I'm 47, lived as a young revolt pup in the revolution, 15 years old I was back then."

Ignoring the Dingo's childhood musings, Cal'vel jabbed at Borilsk, who mumbled: "34."

Then Yuril: "27."

As his finger went to Ranii, she went quiet, as she asked: "Uh, your years, or my time place's calander years?"

"Our years."

"Get back to me in a few moments."

As Ranii got out a holographic display, obviously calculating something, Cal'vel pointed to Socium, who buzzed a little with a metallic reply:

**"Unknown. You could mean the Elements from which Aeternum sprung, the Tul'rok merging, Aeternum freeing 3 years ago, my unit's creation, the-"**

"Okay, we'll skip you, shut up!" Cal'vel quickly replied, the drone suddenly falling quiet, its tendrils sagging at being loudly shut down.

Pointing at Varkan, he paused for a bit, as he admitted: "93."

"Had to be dragon history in your kind, otherwise you'd be decrepit at your age." Bruck added humorously.

Varkan bitterly flexed his tattered wing ends, mumbling aloud: "Yes, ignoring injuries sustained in battle."

"I always meant to ask Varkan. Why did your wings not grow back, while my horn did? I thought horns were harder to grow back then wings?"

"Burned at the cutoff point, no growth to be had. I broke your horn off, but the blast burned the stumps left when they blew my wings apart. Not my best move."

Both the Wyvern and Alicorn could, miraculously, recall their battle over 3 decades ago without too much hardship between each other, a sign of how far they'd come in just 3 years.

Ranii then finished, as she added: "I'm 39."

"Young then, no wonder you said our world was boring. Impatient, think you've already seen it all, can't appreciate the simple things in life, you don't know how lucky you are." Varkan jabbed at Ranii.

Not a few moments later, and it was actually Luna that cracked up laughing slightly at Varkan's remark.

"You sounded just like a grumpy old donkey when you said that, it was uncanny."

A ring of laughter sounded out, though Socium kept quiet as usual, but understood the source of humour at least.

* * *

As if cutting through the laughter though, the thunder got more lively outside, and a particularly large wave rocked the ship sideways.

Some groans replaced laughs, as Faral suddenly felt a wave of nausea overcome her, the female Komodo turning a little green in her grey scaled face.

"Ugh, how much longer..."

"Someone say something else that's funny, it'll distract anyone's seasickness." Bruck quickly asked out loud, not wanting Komodo vomit near his seat, same as anyone else.

"I could open a window, let in some fresh air." Cal'vel pointed to the porthole, but the rain streaks and rumbling outside responded as lightning flashed again.

"Well intended, but perhaps not." Celestia replied, her mirthful smile contradicting the moods of others in the room. It seemed that like laughter, or yawning, seasickness spread slightly.

Luna was looking a little green, and already was shining her horn to soothe her body of it. Faral was hunched over, being worst off, and even Min-Wei had gone quieter than normal, the Eastern Dragon leaning against a wall and breathing routinely to maintain a calmer body.

"So, anyone know any interesting stories?" Celestia asked.

It was the best that could be done to distract while the seas got worse.

And they would get very much worse indeed.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**17 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Ocean, 45 miles west of site.**

**NGS Raven, Bridge**

The front of the ship was barely visible, as the sea spray, rain and wind lashed across the prow, a maelstrom of elements providing hardly any visibility. Thankfully, the very thing they were sailing towards was helping them. Very faint magnetic fields the beam gave off meant their compass was always pointing towards it, meaning they sailed whichever way it faced.

Giving up on the binoculars, Captain Windermann turned his head to a puzzled voice from his navigators. Beak grit from his annoyance with the weather, and the tension in the air, he spat out:

"What is it?"

"Sir.. Uh, the depth of the ocean here, isn't what it should be. Its getting deeper."

As the ship rolled again on another wave, Windermann grumbled: "How do you know this?"

"Seafloor scans, the depth has increased. Its 1000 feet deeper than it should be, and its been slowly increasing now that I look at a few readings already."

On the male Gryphon navigator's instrument desk, Winderman noted a few pens rolling back and forth, while he had some thoughts that made him nervous.

"Volcanos grow, rising sea floors, not getting deeper. Something's not right."

Ahead, the veil of lightning was reaching its peak, as the whole sky ahead of them above the writhing seas seemed alight with the lightning bolts, a wall of flickering light barely visible through the storm gales and lashing rain.

Nearby, the helmsman checked the ship was on course still, stifling her retching by putting a taloned hand to her beak.

Staring ahead, Winderman tried his best to peer through the rain veil, the thundercracks growing almost constant now, as the flickering lightning increased in frequency ahead.

The waves seemed to roll even higher now, tipping them up more each time before levelling down and out. But in the back of the Gryphon captain's mind, he suspected something was about to reveal itself.

"SIR!"

His second navigator spotted it first, as the thundering mist ahead suddenly broke, and even the air outside seemed to be getting warmer. Here the water was actually evaporating, and ahead, a sheer wall of crackling energy, steam rushing off it as it stretched up.

"We're too far out for it to be the beam! Full reverse!" Winderman bellowed.

A scramble of activity sounded across the bridge, as all rushed about to bring the ship to a halt.

On the crest of a wave, Windermann felt the entire ship rearing up, as he saw the display on the ship's screens flash to indicate full reverse power.

The thunderstorm lashed all around, the waves writhing in the ocean, but the ship still drew closer to the lightning and steam flecked wall of distorted light ahead.

On the navigator's desk, some of the metal tipped pens started to roll upwards, towards the front of the ship. That was the first sign of what would draw them in.

* * *

**NGS Raven, crew levels**

**Passenger quarters.**

The alarms rang out, and Gryphon crew were alert now.

Any thoughts of seasickness had all but vanished, as had the attempts to alleviate the situation with amusing stories or joking.

Looking out a window of their temporary quarters, Captain Borilsk silently prayed under his breath, the dog seeing the shimmering wall as a wave of panic surged through the ship.

"What the hell is that thing?" Bruck asked, noticing the praying Caninberian at the window, staring in awe and fear at the oncoming wall of energy through the storm and waves.

Ranii instantly got on the comms, leaping off her seat and urging the others: "Hang tight! I've got to get a hold of the bridge!"

The female Wyvern quickly got a hold of an intercom, while Min-Wei gripped a hold of some seating. Luna and Celestia magically secured their hooves to where they sat on their hunches, while Varkan and Faral gripped tight to their seats, with Yu'ril going so far as to clamber underneath a few seats to shield from who knows what. Socium had latched tendrils from his body to the ceiling and walls, not taking any chances, while Cal'vel had sat where he was, the dragon wondering whether to be amused, or take some sort of cover himself.

As Bruck dove under some seats with Borilsk, and the wall of energy started vibrating the whole ship, some screams of panic or fear rang out, though who it was would be unknown, as there was more than one voice ringing out.

* * *

**NGS Raven, bridge**

"No good! We're caught, something's pulling us in!"

_**"Captain, this is Ranii, from the attack team! Its magnetic! The field's magnetic, and it'll have EMP effects too!"**_

He knew Ranii, the Wyvern apparently more knowledgeable of these things by what he'd been told. Leaping to the intercomm, Windermann bellowed to all ship broadcasts:

"ALL SYSTEMS SHUT DOWN! We can't risk them going offline for good when we pass through this thing! ALL HANDS BRACE FOR POSSIBLE IMPACT!"

Throwing the intercom aside, Windermann leapt back to the captain's seat, as he saw his navigator strap himself down, as did the helmsmen in her seat. All Gryphon crew, and the passengers, were strapped in when the bow hit the field.

In a static like display, Windermann saw the bow head through, unscathed and unchanged in its 10 knot speed. Breathing deeply, the field reached the bridge, but passed outside, the entire ship seeming to buzz as every feather stood on end.

As soon as they were through, the rain, thunder and lightning had stopped very suddenly. Looking out, Windermann could see daylight, the shining beam, and the volcanic island 40 miles ahead. Overhead, the clouds were held back by a dome of flickering light emanating from the beam, and making it bright enough to be early morning almost. But the volcanic island was supposed to be underwater.

Horrifically, there was absolutely no ocean for a 3000 thousand feet down to what was clearly once the ocean floor, a wasteland of moist, grey rock and sandy landscape looming out before them.

In the distance, he saw the shimmering outline of the ocean waters on the other side of the island, and all around, a wall of water encircling the island for 40 miles in any direction. And he understood now why the sea floor had been getting deeper. In truth, the ship instruments only thought that. They were getting higher.

All the displaced water had been piled up in a gradually sloping body around it, hidden by the 100 mile radius storm veil, and now they had just crossed right over the edge of the inevitable drop off.

His heart stopped as he felt the ship tip forwards, and he saw the ocean at last looming in a descent that dwarfed the ship itself.

The 500 foot long, 60 foot wide destroyer tipped down, and the hull groaned as the stern arced skywards before it began accelerating fast down the absurd 50 degree angle slope, the slope itself becoming less steep as it went down, but it ended abruptly at a 20 degree angle as the sea floor came up to meet it.

* * *

**NGS Raven, crew levels**

**Passenger quarters.**

"OH FUUUUU-"

Somebody's panicked cursing was drowned out as the stern of the ship groaned, and the entire ship began to race down the sharp descent of water.

In the porthole, the strange landscape loomed out, the 3000 foot wall of water reared up in a 40 mile radius around the island their descent slope now, a terrifying mile of water that would be their last sail before slamming into the now oceanless sea floor.

Holding tight, Celestia and Luna tried to teleport, but found the EMP effects of the energy wall had disrupted their magic for now. Min-Wei saw this, and didn't even bother, as he gripped his seat hard.

"BRACE!"

Cal'vel yelled out the command that had been given for the wall at first, as he leapt forwards, letting his size grow slightly as he grabbed anyone he could find in his grip. His red and blue scaled form filled the cabin more, but he couldn't get everyone in his grip.

"Against the wall, backs to the impact!"

Faral flattened herself against a wall as she yelled out, as she saw Borilsk shove Yuril into Cal'vel's grip, where Varkan, Luna and Celestia already were. Socium had wrapped his body tendrils around Ranii in a protective cocoon of sorts, while Min-Wei had also grown slightly to give Borilsk, Bruck and Faral something larger to cushion themselves against. It was barely passable as a bracing means for what was going to effectively be an air crash in a ship.

Eyes squeezed shut as the ship accelerated, the bone jarring, possibly fracturing crash being awaited like death itself.

Nothing had prepared them, warned them of this.

Ranii thought to herself that Aeternum said this incline should've been gradual. It seemed Tul'rok had altered it to be a drop off for security from intruders who dared get through, even by submarine if they'd thought of that.

Outside, the ground raced up to meet the ship's bow.

* * *

**NGS Raven, bridge**

Strapped into his seat, Captain Windermann saw the grey seafloor racing up to them at a now 20 degree angle. The water slope had decreased, but their speed showed them doing 60 knots now, a ludicrous speed for a ship this size. He'd screamed full reverse as soon as they were through, but the systems weren't fast enough, and they'd have been useless if turned on in time. Only it being a ship meant they weren't going faster.

He saw the bow crumple, and he swore he saw the shockwave as the front of the ship ploughed like an unsharpened knife into the rocky, sandy sea floor, ripple up the metal hull and decking, while tied down weapons, crates and even panels ripped off as momentum was lost all at once.

His vision went white microseconds after.

* * *

**Mustific Site, seabed wasteland**

For many miles around, just barely visible from the volcanic mound, and the metallic, now exposed towers surrounding the beam base, the sight was quiet, almost serene.

A destroyer had surged slowly through the top of the western ocean rim, and knifed down the water slopes as they went from a sharp descent to a 20 degree incline, before a cloud of silt, rock and sand erupted when its bow dug into the ground.

Its hull buckled, panels full on ripping off, as the front dug in too deep and tore off the front hull plating. The innards of the ship, still keeping their shape somewhat, reared up and over, surging further past along the seabed as it ploughed on, metal ripping free as it quickly stopped with a slightly angled slide, before it slowly rolled over to come to a rest, a ruined wreck that had been scraped almost clean of its outer hull, and its insides only barely intact.

The seabed silt, sand and rock was moist, so no dust rose to cloud it. The bow was destroyed, buckled, stripped, and collapsed, the main gun turret ripped off and thrown aside in the impact. The mid ship was stripped of outer armour, and a few cabins and compartments had been crushed entirely, leaving the inside more intact.

The stern was least damaged, though that wasn't saying much. It was buckled as it had stopped into the rest of the ship, some metal flying off as it sprang out from the buckling hull. More cabins and internals were intact here, but the impact and deceleration must not have been good for the crew.

* * *

Regardless, sensing this, Tul'rok didn't intervene. Any survivors would be picked off anyway. This was the territory where his minions, organic or drone, had already taken to exploring out of curiosity and security.

There was already one alien spacecraft wreck they'd been requested to search at their leisure, in this same 40 mile radius of barren former seabed.

* * *

All around them volcanic mountain, the grey seafloor was a wasteland, not harbouring much plant life aside from plankton that once floated in the 2000 foot depths. Nothing grew from the land itself when it was once ocean covered, so a grey/yellow desert was all that remained, dried out as the water had been evaporated or piles up in the massive swells that surrounded the wasteland.

In the centre, the volcanic mountain was penetrated from above, through the storm veil that was held back only by the lighted energy dome. And unseen, the orbiter continued to fire, its anchoring energy beam secure.

And at the Hundian Maldives site, and the Sowta Prancap Muttlantic site, such wastelands also existed. The only difference was that the 1 mile wide island, and the 20 mile wide island respectively, had already been above water before the wastelands were made. There, sea had risen less, as there was less ocean by the rise to land to move out of the way of the 40 mile radius 'safety zone' he created.

Only at this site, which the Gryphon destroyer and alien spacecraft had tried, was the ocean level gradual rise, then sudden drop, as dramatic as this. To the destroyer's apparent demise too.

* * *

He turned his mind outward, as the Dreadnought came in closer to the planet still on its trajectory. He paid little heed as the wasteland around the Mustific site began seeing signs of movement emerge from random places, intrigued by another crashed vessel.

* * *

**I decided to end on a cliff, uh, ocean, uh, whatever-hanger.**

* * *

**Some banter exchanged to try and lighten the mood, and then it goes to hell in ways nobody imagined.**

**The sheer energy means its easy for Tul'rok to create these oceanless safe zones to ward off/stop any water faring craft, the only possible way in to survive, from not making it either. Sneaking aircraft wouldn't survive the storms, and spacecraft would be dealt with before they even entered.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcome.**


	64. Ch 64: Dreadnought, Ethereal Plains

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 64: Dreadnought, Ethereal Plains**

* * *

**30th/31st March, 1008 ANM**

**18 hours after orbiter activation**

**36000 kilometres above the Mustific site**

**Mustific site Orbiter**

The eyes of the drone that Tul'rok focused his mind through saw it incoming, visible as a speck in the distance.

The Dreadnought, Aeternum's future sourced weapon. Ever closer it drew, and within 1 hour it would be within its weapons range. At least, the weapons it had already revealed.

Tense, Tul'rok had ceased activities across all sectors, save for self defence if found, or searching for known enemies. He couldn't risk anything yet.

Still, he had quietly lined up some turrets on the orbiters as a gesture of mutually assured retaliation. A standoff, beyond the range of anything that the organics of this planet could launch.

* * *

**Incoming Dreadnought ship**

**80,000 kilometres from the planet, and approaching**

Aboard the dreadnought, the organic crew previously aboard it having been removed before even entering the gateway, the commanding presences aboard it continued their plotted course.

But as the planet's signals were scanned, the leader intelligence detected a signal it recognised from before it even met, and allied with Aeternum. A signal it knew about, but had never met in person.

The intelligence, embodied in a bipedal robotic form for mobility, ordered its accomplice, a more capable platform, to stealthily pursue the signal, off scanners.

Its creator was known to be working with the ship of that signal, the creator that referred to it as a male, and the one incoming now to investigate as a female.

From the 12 kilometre dreadnought, unseen as it accelerated fast, a much smaller, 15 metre long pod like shape accelerated planetward at speeds ludicrous for current organic spacecraft, intent upon a fast reentry its armour could still withstand.

And upgrades Aeternum provided meant avoiding Tul'rok's senses was easy for a ship that size, as the 2nd AI unit sped towards the planet.

Down on said planet, the ship in question, meandering near the Sowta Prancap site in stealth mode, had already recognised the dreadnought, but dared not signal in case Tul'rok hunted them.

They'd have to rely upon beacons using means of signalling that Tul'rok had no technology to detect, with languages only they understood. It was a quiet reunion, or else one that would not be allowed to happen if Tul'rok got wind of their location.

But with the marauding, incoming dreadnought, there was some degree of armistice to rely upon.

* * *

**Early Evening [local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**18 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Ocean, 39 miles west of site.**

**NGS Raven wreck**

It was an hour after the crash/shipwreck, where the 3000 foot drop down a wave face smashed the destroyer into the barren sea bed sands.

Just a few feet behind the rearmost part of the ship, the shimmering veil that held back the ocean depths lay, stretching up in a gradually steeper slope skywards for nearly a kilometre, until it merged with the energy veil that stretched out in a dome shape for a 40 mile radius form the energy beam at the centre, radiating like a giant central pillar of light.

It was early evening, but overhead, lightning and energy flecked energy field lit it as bright as early morning, and the beam served as a vertical sun in that regard. Outside though, thunderclouds blocked any outside light. For all intents and purposes, they were isolated in this 80 mile diameter dome, the ocean rising up for 3000 feet around its edges, and an intense energy beam surge marking the centre at a volcanic mountain rising 2000 feet up.

All around though, it was a desolate, dune laced plain of grey/yellow sand, rock and a few bits of deepsea coral that now had been dried out, the rocklike animals suffering outside of the ocean waters.

An hour after the wreck however, there was already movement inside it. The bow of the ship was destroyed, while the mid ship was half intact, and the stern suffered exterior damage only.

But the shipwreck being on its side and half buried slowed the search for survivors.

* * *

**Shipwreck interior**

A few muffled voices, gruff Gryphon voices, accompanied the sensation of someone shaking her torso to wake her up.

"-coming back, good. Can you hear us!? Your highness, can you hear me!?"

"I, yes, now I can." Celestia groaned, as she got up from her lying position, the Gryphon medic scrambling away as he went to check the others.

Blearily, the Alicorn stood up, feeling a pain in her shoulder, nothing more than bruising, and a throbbing in her head. She'd lost consciousness on the impact, and wasn't alone in that regard.

She saw they were in an opened part of the shipwreck, the ceilings now serving as a wall due to the capsized state of the wreck. Sailor Gryphons were sat down around, checking supplies they'd gathered, some watching out of the openings warily, guarding.

Nearby, Luna rushed over, hugging her sister frantically: "You're awake!"

"I'm fine Luna. How are the others?"

At this, Luna went a little quiet. Celestia feared the worst.

"Socium saved Ranii, and Cal'vel and Min-Wei saved us as much as they could, though Min-Wei's wing was dislocated in the crash, he won't be flying while we're in here. Min-Wei wasn't as, big, as Cal'vel, nor as resilient. Borilsk was flung out on impact, broke 2 fingers when he hit a wall, but he's fine. Faral dislocated her leg, but managed to get it back in quickly, she may be a bit slow for a while..."

Celestia didn't fail to notice one non-mentioned protectorate of Min-Wei's during the crash.

"Luna, what happened to Bruck?"

"He was flung out of Min-Wei's grip too, but, the part of the cabin he landed in caved in. They barely recognised his body."

A numbness overtook Celestia, as their band of 11 had been reduced by one already. Worse yet, there was the crew to concern herself over. Seeing a faint glimpse of a black Wyvern speaking quietly to Faral around a corner, Celestia asked:

"What about the crew of the ship?"

"A third are dead, the captain included. Windrain, the Gryphon that first met us, he's captain now. And another third are injured, only 100 are capable still."

Struggling to her feet, Celestia heard claws approaching, as acting captain Windrain came over with a quick salute:

"Princess Celestia. Its good to see you up and about, my condolences for your Canin ally."

Quietly, Celestia wondered if Bruck had any relatives, any friends. He seemed to have history with Faral and Varkan at least. But clearly, there was a matter at hand. They had only 6 hours now until the cycle was complete.

And the beam was nearly 40 miles away.

* * *

**17 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Ocean, 39 miles west of site.**

**NGS Raven wreck, outer edges**

Staring ahead, they'd gathered their senses, and with Faral and Varkan briefly paying respects to the mercenary they'd known from time to time, they stood ready to move on.

The remaining 100 Gryphon crew was split in half, with 50 staying behind to manage the 100 or so various wounded sailors, some more critical than others. The other 50 would accompany them. At least by now passing through the energy field had been a while ago, so any magic users had their abilities back.

Faral, with her leg slowing her, had decided to remain behind, along with Borilsk, even though he had only broken 2 fingers. They felt they owed to lend defence in case an attack came to the other injured.

As some Gryphon crew checked their weapons, one of the lesser injured Gryphons had been taken up to the top/side of the ship, to serve as a lookout. The reports came back of some landmarks already taken in from binoculars.

A crashed alien ship, 30 miles away to the East and slightly north, and a slight ridge of hills along the southern part, but aside from that it was a flat expanse of greyish sand. The volcanic mountain was only a mile in radius, with strange metallic towers surrounding the energy beam pulsating skywards to the top of the wide energy 'dome', 4 miles up.

And thankfully, there was no sign of movement anywhere.

Staring out over the grey expanse, Cal'vel took the initiative:

"I'll fly ahead to where you want, scout it out, then the rest of you come by flight. The only drones in here may be ground ones, so we have that advantage."

A few murmurs of agreement rumbled in the Gryphon crew, the first good news since they crashed. Flexing her leg to test it, Faral gestured wordlessly to the crashed alien ship's direction, which prompted Ranii to state quickly:

"I don't think its worth checking for a survivor there. We have little time, and a long way to go."

"That alien could be alive, and need our help." Celestia urged. Ranii gestured to the beam:

"It would've come here seeking the same thing, the beam base, if it crashed this close to it. We get to the beam, we may well encounter it. Otherwise, its dead."

Pointing in the distance, Min-Wei noted: "There's a steep hill halfway between us and the volcanic mountain. We can take a rest there, its clear the whole way."

"..I'm going to teleport to the alien ship. There may be a survivor. Will you join me Luna?" Celestia remarked, looking at Luna quickly. Her sister was uncertain, but replied strongly: "Its the right thing to do."

"It may be dangerous, and it may not understand you." Ranii warned. Beside her, Socium's metallic voice interjected:

**"Dividing forces may confuse anyone watching."**

Hearing the drone's reciting of a piece of war advice, Windrain nodded in agreement, though he still eyed the drone warily as always. The captain turned to issue his orders to the gryphons, while Cal'vel took off ahead, the dragon growing in size to his full 200 feet as he flapped the air, disabling the shrinking collar aide that, thankfully, was more robust than thought against EMP effects.

* * *

As the blue dragon took flight, Varkan walked over to Luna after making sure Faral would be fine staying behind. Meanwhile, he would carried by 2 Gryphon sailros, just as Yuril would be too, given the male Wyvern could only glide, and the caninberian couldn't fly full stop. Socium, being the distrusted drone, but also capable himself, would run beneath them the whole way. Ranii would lead them on, but she still disapproved of the two Alicorns heading off on a detour.

But there wasn't any stopping them searching for a survivor of the distant wreck.

* * *

With Cal'vel flying ahead, and as the two Alicorn sisters disappeared in a pair of white flashes, as they teleported over to the Alien wreck. The 50 Gryphon sailors took flight, staying low to the plains, while Min-Wei, now fully grown like Cal'vel to his 200 foot, serpentine length, flew alongside them with Ranii in tow, with Varkan maintaining his dignity as a pair of Gryphons hoisted him aloft. Yuril grumbled under his breath as he was hoisted too, but the Gryphon soldiers flew in formation on, in the direction the blue dragon flew.

* * *

As they watched the flight leave, Borilsk and Faral stared out from atop the wreck, their positions good for lookout and sniping if need be.

Behind them, the faint rumble of the energy field holding back the 3000 foot wall of water loomed over them, the edge of the dome.

Turning around, Borilsk murmured: "If that comes down all at once, when the beam is shut off.., in all 3 sites."

"If we get Aeternum in control, he'll be able to gradually refill these places." Faral murmured, the komodo checking her sniper rifle was loaded.

Borilsk wasn't calmed, the caninberian male murmuring as he stared out towards the beam mountain 40 miles away, then back at the looming mountain circle of water their shipwreck sat at the edge of: "We'll be first to go if that plan doesn't work."

Faral said nothing, the Komodo merely gazing down through a crack in the wreck, at some propped up sailor Gryphons being tended to.

They had enough problems to deal with without an ocean threatening to crash atop them only a few feet behind their shipwreck.

* * *

**30 miles way**

**10 miles north of the beam mountain**

**Alien wreckage**

They weren't there long to see the state the craft was in.

Using her magic to move some wreckage, made from strange materials she didn't recognise, Luna shook her head. The ship was small, about 30 metres long, and dagger shaped for speed it seemed. Entire sections had torn away on impact, but oddly, it was much more intact than their ship was.

For one thing, the damage was done more by an explosion on its underside and rear, than the impact itself. The fuselage was dented, but in one piece.

Moving aside one panel, Celestia found something off.

"Luna! There's tracks!"

Half flying/running over, Luna saw the tracks her sister pointed to, apparantly pawing around the wreckage. But they were recognised.

"Drone creatures, see the spikey ends from them?"

"So something came looking through here already. We'll have to tell them things are moving around down here." Celestia stated, before she stared at the cockpit curiously.

The cabin was open, but not ripped off or broken by ejection or attack. The pilot had got out after the crash, but left no tracks.

"We may have somepony wandering around down here who's also hunted too. How it survived I-"

**Rummm...Rummmm...**

A new sound rumbled in the distance, as Celestia and Luna turned to see something that, before, had been hidden behind the beam from the ship's view where they crashed.

The distant watery walls over 50 miles away to the east broke slowly, as a massive rocky body lumbered through, its footsteps causing the rumbles.

The quadruped, kilometre tall stone giant swung its gaze around, and even as it looked in their general direction, it seemed to not give it much heed. Alongs its rocky length of its back, bristling weapons had been mounted, all the shared Entity design Tul'rok had no co-opted from Aeternum, including one particularly large, back mounted node.

Ducking back, Luna whispered: "If we head straight for the beam from where Cal'vel leads them, we may get away with it not seeing us getting close."

"Yes. But it may communicate with other things in here."

At Celestia's last words, Luna turned away, about to suggest meeting with the others at the 'halfway' hill. But she saw something odd.

A faint trail of disturbed grey sand led away from the rear of the spacecraft, and a compartment of some sort had been left open.

"Sister, we should head back. I think the survivor may have things to help it fend for its life to use."

"They'll have reached the halfway by now anyway. Come on."

Focusing for a moment, both Alicorns vanished in shared bursts of light, heading to the small valley that was their halfway rest point.

* * *

**1/2 an hour later**

**18.5 hours after orbiter activation**

**20 miles from Mustific site beam**

**'Halfway valley' resting point**

Cal'vel had flown on, and sure enough, the way was clear.

And by the time the Alicorn sisters got here, the 50 Gryphons, 2 Wyverns, Dragon, Eastern Dragon, Caninberian sergeant, and drone creature were already there. The valley was now covered in resting Gryphons and others, supplies always ready, but more the way ahead being checked out.

Reclining against a large rock formation that once littered the deep sea, Yuril murmured aloud as he had seen the way ahead in binoculars to Captain Windrain:

"Open ground the whole way. No cover, no hiding, it'll be a mad dash if there is resistance. Can't even see anything about those towers around the beam concerning defences."

"Yeah, but why no defences so far. I wonder..." Windrain couldn't help but be concerned.

* * *

Nearby though, Ranii had cornered Celestia and Luna about the ship they searched.

"It must have had a small vehicle of some sort. Not our problem, we need to scout ahead at the mountain before we go any further."

Behind them, Varkan was checking his alicorn powered weapons, which Luna and Celestia had kindly topped up with power for use while it lasted. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some grey sand shift slightly.

And he wasn't alone, as a pair of Gryphon soldiers seemed to see it to. But it was Socium gazing at it suddenly that sealed it.

* * *

"AMBUSH!"

The 2 soldiers opened fire with their rifles, ripping up the sand. Before Varkan could even get his rifle aimed, a metal/rocklike set of tendrils shot out, impaling both of them, before spinning their bodies and the other multitude of tendrils in a tornado of sand and spikes.

Leaping out amidst some gunfire, a drone creature, larger than Socium and more armed, roared its resonating bellow, vibrating their bones to the core, while its four grey eyes glistened maliciously while it charged, throwing aside the two impaled Gryphons as it charged/rolled on its tendrilled limbs.

Gunfire ripped pieces off, before a large yellow blast from Celestia's horn blew it backwards, half its tendrils falling off. Clicking angrily, it turned to charge Celestia, flailing its tendrils to send a flurry of spikes at her like spears, and also in any direction it saw fit.

Socium seemed unfazed, as the spikes seemed to purposefully miss him, while Ranii had ducked behind a rock while pulling out a weapon to avoid being decapitated by a spike.

A blue shield wall raised by Luna incinerated the spears before they landed on Celestia, but even with Min-Wei also focusing, and Cal'vel sweeping his large wings to shield them, the spikes impaled at least 3 more sailors. As the creature dashed about in its rampage, Min-Wei focused, and engulfed the creature in his jade green magic aura, stopping it in its tracks.

"SHOOT IT!" Min-Wei cried out, clearly struggling to keep it still.

Gunfire from the remaining 45 or so sailors, along with Yuril, ripped it apart, and as he finally got the checks he was doing in order, Varkan fired the heavy rifle that mimicked Celestia's magic, the yellow beam taking the creature's head off.

Dropping to the ground, the creature fell apart, while relief engulfed the whole group. Wordlessly, Cal'vel stomped over to the creature to crush its head, the brain, to dust beneath his foot.

* * *

"How many injured?" Windrain called out. An outraged sailor bellowed aloud:

"INJURED!? 5 of us are dead!"

As Socium stalked over to the creature, one sailor pointed angrily with his gun, accusing: "That, THING, wasn't fired on! Its probably in league with it!"

Scrambling onto the creature as the sailor accused it, Socium had sensed something inside moving, as he surged onto the creature's ruined back.

Ripping apart its back, the drone said in its metallic tone:

**"It mistook me for an ally. In here, the interference field means the drones are less aware, less directly controlled by Tul'rok, can communicate only face to face, more animals than hive mind. Even so, to control themselves, organic interfaces were required. I, sensed her trying to get out."**

In his tendrils, Socium had ripped out of the back of the creature, from a compartment of some sort, what was clearly an Earth Pony mare, but decorated in Reborn cultist facepaint, the 4 grey eye marks, on her face and mane. But from her back, implants where wires had connected showed what was meant by organic interface.

Grimacing, they saw the mare was dead, dying with the creature presumably. Disgusted, Celestia looked towards the beam:

"We may get lucky, if it can't communicate. No friends coming to its aide."

* * *

As he got up from checking one of the dead Gryphons, Yu'ril suggested: "We can use that. Have some of us disguised magically, Gryphons can fly to cover ground faster, use what we can. Scout out the way before we make our charge."

It was the best plan for now, so nobody suggested otherwise.

As he suggested it, Yu'ril offered to go, with Min-Wei cloaking himself and the caninberian as they flew in for a closer look. Other Gryphons were lining up before the Princesses to be made invisible, about 4 in total.

Turning to Ranii, Captain Windrain asked sceptically: "You aren't going to volunteer?"

"I'll be needed at the beam and on the orbiter, same with, Socium, over there. We can't risk going in until we know what's there."

"Convenient." Windrain muttered under his breath, while Ranii pretended not to hear this as she headed off to check on the others and her own gear. She repeated mentally that she had less stake in this world than they did, as she just wanted to go home.

* * *

Watching the female Wyvern head off, Varkan kept to himself as he made sure every weapon he had was now working. Beside him, finally loosening up, Socium had offered to speed up the process of checking they were working, both the weapons and drone coming from the same source after all.

* * *

At the crest of the hill, now watching the distant mountain warily, Cal'vel saw a few dust clouds on a distant dune area with his strong eyesight, a few miles to the south east, but thought it was just another creature like the one they killed a few minutes ago.

Overhead, the energy 'dome' lit up the area as bright as early morning still.

* * *

**15 miles south west of beam mountain**

A creature not too dissimilar to one killed a few miles away now lay dead too. This one had been taken out in less hits, aimed at the torso to kill the organic interior controller.

Checking the body, a trio of Reborn cultists, their tattoos or facepaint showing their allegience, checked for any trace of the killer.

A disturbed trail of sand, and a set of footprints, spiked in parts, but 2 slightly curving imprints that resembled beans almost. And a handprint in the sand where it had fallen briefly. Five digits, with claws extending, but no scent marks, meaning it wasn't organic.

The lead of the three, a burly Changeling male, shifted his eyes. They weren't glowing, as they were independant. But intense brainwashing meant they would serve the general defence of this place with gusto.

"Spread out. We'll signal, find out if any more have been destroyed, follow the trail of destruction it wreaks."

With that command, the other 2, a female Dingo, and a male donkey, activated something on the body of the creature. Being more intact, it did still have this ability.

* * *

A blaring horn sounded, deafening in volume, almost like a bellowing animal call being resonated through a metal sheet.

Seconds later, another horn of similar call sounded, and slowly, they had the Changeling male sense where they came from, his hearing enhanced by his implants.

Hearing each call, he sensed 2 more out of action, not blaring their calls at all. These creatures, each with a reborn controller, was a standard patrol unit.

* * *

One to the north west, and one to the east. The east one was closer, and this one they were at had been destroyed only 10 minutes ago.

"Its heading east! Sound the call, put the watchers on high alert!"

The male Changeling charged off over the hill as he bellowed this command, and the female dingo and male donkey also followed. Over the hill, their transport, a more rugged, walker unit that resembled a rhino of sorts, waited for them.

Climbing aboard, as more, different horns sounded, they took off east.

* * *

Unseen, heading directly towards the mountain, invisible to sight, each of the 6 scouting ahead saw movement of similar creatures and 'mounts' heading south east.

Riding atop Min-Wei's long back, clinging on to it despite the eastern dragon being invisible, Yuril murmured: "They're not heading for the others?"

"Why complain about good fortune?" Min-Wei retorted, as he flew on, getting within 10 miles of the mountain now. They need only get within 2 miles to be able to see everything with binoculars, 1 mile if daring enough to venture to the base of the volcanic mountain.

Ahead, the beam blazed like a vertical sunlight pillar, holding up the shimmering, domelike sky and its thunderstorm exterior beyond.

* * *

For all intents and purposes, this small world's activity was cut off from the outside. But with the Dreadnought bearing down within firing range of an orbiter, Tul'rok was paused still, contemplating his actions.

For now, their problems were local within this wasteland, but less for them than for another that was drawing attention to himself knowingly.

* * *

**Of the 11, the only casualty is Bruck, the dingolian mercenary, introduced all the way back in the first 5 chapters of Volume 1. He should've held on tighter in the crash. And one of the Caninberians, Borilsk, stays behind with Faral due to slowing injuries, along with the injured 3rd of the ship's crew, and a sixth of the crew still alive. The other alive sixth head off to make the assault, however it goes. That's 105 crew dead, and 1 Dingolian mercenary dead, and 2 team members injured along with 100 or so crew. 106 deaths, 102 injured, and 50 staying behind while 53 go on ahead by this chapter's end.**

* * *

**A plan is drawn up, as there is only 6 hours until the orbiter cycle is finished, and less until Tul'rok calls Aeternum's dreadnought bluff for what it is against the orbiters.**

**But casualties mount already, injured or worse. And even more worryingly, the sheer volume of displaced ocean waters that would wreack global havoc if let crash into each other all at once, instead of controlled. [think dinosaur asteroid impact level tsnuamis from 3 different locations]**

**Not much happening, as in this wasteland, no signals can get in or out. So the reborn cultists, brainwashed for good measure, operate without direct control, and help the drones compensate for being cut off like Socium is, but lacking the acclimatisation to such independence. **

**The drones behave more like animals in their intelligence in here, unless a brainwashed organic is controlling them like the patrol creatures all have, as the group finds out to their disgust.**

**Meanwhile, at least the Stone Giant is on the other side of the 80 mile 'bowl', and a certain alien on an unknown vehicle is drawing attention.**

* * *

**For those wondering about the Ponyville group, they will be addressed. But frankly, their problems won't start until certain things happen in the 'bowl', or in orbit, because Tul'rok's been paused in his actions for now aside from the self defence things done instinctively in the bowl locations.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	65. Ch 65: Blitzing Plains, First Contact

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 65: Blitzing plains, First Contact**

* * *

**Early Evening [local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**19 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**20 miles from Mustific site volcanic mountain**

**'Halfway valley' resting point**

It hadn't taken long for those that had gone ahead to come back, as fortune smiled on them in their scouting.

Dropping their invisibility when they landed, Min-Wei, Yuril, and the 4 returning Gryphons who flew in as scouts had good news to share collectively.

The plains to the beam's mountain base were clear of enemies, all swarming to the south for some reason, drone creature, large hybrid, or brainwashed organic alike. Something was drawing them there for some reason, and even the Stone Giant on the other side of the mountain was heading slowly south as well.

The only trouble would be the last half mile of the mountain slopes, where enemies could be waiting, as well as the tower structures that rose to surround the base of the beam. These towers had what were clearly nodes sticking towards the beam, some sort of regulating towers seemed to be their role.

But the team knew they had the magic to get there, and better yet, if they could get in and draw on the energy of the beam, they could shield themselves in with magic shielding for as long as they needed, even if the seas came crashing in.

Time was of the essence though.

* * *

Staring to the south east, atop the crest of the small dune, Celestia stood regal, yet commanding, beside her similar sister Luna, as the Sun Princess [for another 5 hours], pointed her hoof at the beam:

"We head there, fast, we get to the beam, we seal the way to it by drawing on it once we're in. Don't stop and get cornered, keep moving no matter what until we get to the mountain."

Pointing a hoof at Ranii, and then Socium, Celestia said: "Everything once we have the beam secure is up to them, they will know what to do."

A few uncomfortable stares were shared amidst the Gryphons soldiers, before Captain Windrain silenced them: "Ready weapons for takeoff! We move as soon as the Princess commands!"

A few calls of anticipation came up, while nearby, Cal'vel and Min-Wei, both full size, glanced about. Climbing aboard Cal'vel, Varkan was sometimes shooting jealous looks towards Ranii for her wings. And Min-Wei allowed Yuril to ride him again, for the final run.

Socium would run on foot/tendril, and as a gesture of trust, Luna and Celestia had given him a 'boost' with some magic, equivalent of a steroid shot for this mad dash. Along with topping up Varkan's unique, alicorn grade tools, they were ready to go.

Spreading her wings, Ranii gave a nod towards Celestia, the future female Wyvern ready with all her gear, half of which she had yet to use.

Before they set off, Luna noticed Varkan, who clung to Cal'vel's neck high above the ground, staring south east, at a rising dust cloud, and a flickering light suddenly.

* * *

25 miles away to the south of the mountain in the distance, the recognised reddish white beam weapon, the Stone Giant's main weapon, the one that shot down a spacecraft hovering too near this place, was ripping apart the plains in the area. The area where hordes of Tul'rok's servants and forces had been swarming.

In the distance, faint rumbles could be heard, booms from attacks from the stone giant's main beam weapon that occurred 2 minutes ago. The mountain itself was between them and the Stone Giant, otherwise the kilometre tall being may well have them in its sights if it could fire 60 miles.

* * *

Breathing slightly, Luna whispered to Celestia: "When you're ready."

"Now." Celestia said sternly, before she commanded more loudly:

"FORWARD!"

The 45 Gryphons, their 5 dead from an ambush teleported quickly back to the NGS Raven, took flight, staying low for cover. The Western Dragon and riding Wyvern, and the Eastern Dragon and riding Caninberian, kept low too, though Cal'vel and Min-Wei dwarved both Varkan and Yuril riding them, and the Gryphons. WIthin the group, Ranii flapped briskly, her suit's exosuit internals aiding her efforts, while on the ground, Socium charged like a sprinting jaguar, the tendrilled quadruped shifting his shape to become more lean, streamlined and agile.

Leading from the front, Celestia and Luna also kept low in their flight. In just 20 minutes they'd reach the base of the mountain, avoiding the warzone to the south with them going now.

* * *

**25 miles south of the beam mountain**

The ground was like glass, scorched black, and still hot, where the Stone Giant had fired its beam in a sweeping arc, 4 times. But like many of the creatures, its controlled mind was somewhat less intelligent in here. As such, it failed to realise the folly when it fired its volley at the moving target, despite destroying it after the 4th shot.

Their quarry had lured them south, also using flashing signals to give away his position when he got here. And the Giant that had come to pursue the alien into the abyssal plains had fired on it recklessly.

Instead of a dead alien, its beams incinerated 30 drones and organics that had thought they were closing in on it. But all they found was very slim traces, near incinerated ones, of a hovering, speeding decoy robot of sorts, flying around over the ground to draw them in.

Surveying the scorched scar in the landscape, the Changeling male that led the war party angrily swept his eyes across the plains. Around him, other brainwashed organics, and the drones too, looked around angrily.

"He duped us! The curd duped us!" A random cry from a female reborn cultist of unknown race came up. As he gazed about, one of the larger drone units, with an organic controller, had flashed a warning light to the Stone giant in the distance, telling of the disastrous error.

"THE HUB'S SIGNALLING!"

A female Komodo had called out, noticing something from the direction of the mountain. From the southern corner of the mountain base, from one node, a series of flashing messages were used, as radios were disturbed too much here.

"What're they saying?" A male Earth pony, hailing from Germaneigh, asked roughly. Eyes narrowing, the male Changeling's expression turned to shock as the message was vague, but clear:

_Incoming enemies west, 20 miles, closing fast. Intercept immediately._

"A distraction! Allies of it somehow, they know the Hub's less defended!"

The Changeling male bellowed out, while he immediately clambered his ponyshape frame into an open, awaiting gorilla shape vehicle of sorts, the cockpit shutting as the tubes plugged into his implants.

All around, other hybrid vehicles started, and organics leapt on if they couldn't fly, and drone creatures began their sprint to the north. The Hub had to be protected, Tul'rok's orders.

Leave it to now, when Tul'rok was being quiet for some reason, for this to happen.

* * *

As the fleet of animal shaped beings, some as big as trucks and cars, all having an organic controller hooked up charged, flanked by brainwashed cultists clinging on or drone creatures sprinting alongside like gnats amidst a herd of animals, bellows and horns of war rung out, reverberating across the landscape.

A pair of shots were fired from one jaguar shaped hybrid, and detonated high above, a visual call for the support coming in.

* * *

And further ahead, cloaked from view, halfway to the mountain, their now forgotten quarry took in all the sights with his long range sensors, enhanced eyes and otherwise.

The Stone Giant lumbering closer to the mountain. The horde turning from his distraction for it to fire on them that worked. And the strange horde of mostly the bird/quadruped creatures coming from the west. Amidst the latter were a few strange creatures that he knew were a threat, and others that he didn't even know why.

Gazing across the dunes, one creature, running instead of flying, caught his attention. A drone creature, but this one had blue/white marks instead of grey, and was allied. And he had seen that colouration before, on the other side of the gateway, the colour of the energy being that stole that which he and Kal'sik had come through to seek.

A fever of rage seethed through the cloaked alien as he turned his cloaked vehicle around, engaging full throttle. Where the horde of Tul'rok's servants were headed, he'd damn well get there before them.

If anyone knew how to get out, that being did. And after that, he'd make the being pay dearly for what it took.

* * *

**12 minutes later**

**Early Evening [local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**20 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**7 miles from Mustific site volcanic mountain**

"Eyes right, we've got company inbound!"

One Gryphon called out as the group flew, and Ranii scanned the horizon first. A cloud of dust gathered, and few distinguishable shapes were made out amidst a horde of smaller ones.

"We'll make it before they get to us, keep going!" Ranii yelled.

"They must've signaled from the mountain, spotted us beforehand!" Captain Windrain yelled.

"We're clear until then, just-" Celestia yelled out, but a sight ahead cut her off.

Another buried creature ambushing them from beneath, but as they'd done 3 times already, a magic volley from any magic user, or Varkan's weapons, ripped it apart before it could to any harm. It was Luna that fired a beam of blue very quickly to cut it in half.

Sighing, Celestia knew every one of these larger creatures had a brainwashed organic dying with it, and every one they had to destroy to save time was a pain for her.

In the distance, the sounds of approaching hordes resonated from 15 miles away, chants of promises of death and failure.

* * *

Down below, Socium ran, keeping pace with the fliers above him.

Across from him though, the air seemed to flutter a bit, as something gave a slight rush of air beside him.

A jerk of his head, and his 4 eyes saw a sight unexpected to him or anyone, right as it pulled up to fly/drive sideways alongside him.

* * *

Appearing out of thin air, shaped like a medical pill capsule with some stubby wings and an air thruster, a sort of speeding hover craft the size of a small car had appeared, 2 weapons of some sort on its sides. And from inside it, opening the capsule's cockpit, a figure had risen out, staring at him.

The drone gave a loud metallic bellow of sorts as he ran, though he didn't turn his 4 eyed gaze from the alien before him. The being, stood up in the cockpit and staring back as they did about 60 mph, sported thin metallic armour, a fully sealed suit, except the arms, and legs, weren't even organic, but robotic in their entirety. An opaque, dark grey and blood red rimmed helmet and torso armour donned its entire figure as it stared at the drone in a rigid stance. A five digit hand, almost clawed, gripped the edge of the cockpit as it stood up, the other pointing right at Socium's face with one digit out as it grumbled an unknown tongue at him through the helmet's speaker.

* * *

Up above, all of them flying in formation above, but staring down, the 45 Gryphons were in shock, unknowning in how to deal with this contact out of nowhere. Captain Windrain stared at Celestia and Luna, begging for a command.

But Celestia and Luna couldn't take their eyes off the strange, and clearly aggressive being. On Cal'vel, Varkan was wary, while the dragon himself grumbled to his Wyvern rider:

"Get ready to jump if I say."

On Min-Wei, while the Eastern dragon had formed some magic in his fists, Yuril had armed his rifle. His thoughts turned to the horde ahead, and this being here. Maybe this was why they were coming north, and why they went south, it seemed able to move fast.

It was Ranii however, that was perfectly aware of what this was exactly:

"SOCIUM! GET AWAY!"

As she yelled this, the being turned its gaze from Socium, staring around at the others flying above, and briefly ahead to the beam mountain he too had been heading for. But he did a double take at Ranii, noticing her more futuristic attire compared to the other Wyvern, riding a flying creature of very large size for some reason.

She came through the gateway, with the Aeternum being that more matched this drone. She knew.

* * *

The Alien bellowed a strange dialect at her, harsh and guttural, while she spoke back quickly while she gradually flew closer to them. But she replied in a similar dialect, some translator in her helmet changing her words to more louder ones in his tongue. He couldn't translate her language with his helmet, but she could do it for him.

She knew his kind's language, or one of them, while he knew not hers. She had an advantage. One too many for his case.

As he rumbled a response, Ranii's expression widened, as she made a faint hand signal with her fingers. She'd arranged with Windrain to have this in case of emergencies, nothing complicated, but key things.

This alien was incredibly dangerous, and was a threat to both Socium and her, the key assets to the mission.

But the alien caught her message, as he saw the Gryphons training his weapons on him, along with some focused magic around him. Taking a look, he gazed at the mountain, now about 6 miles away, then at the vehicle.

Raising his hands slowly, the alien made a gesture of peacefulness, as he crouched down in his cockpit.

Seeing this, Celestia gave a sigh of relief, as the alien seemed to understand they were on the same page.

* * *

The alien crouched, and then with speed that defied physics, he leapt, his armoured form launching skywards towards Cal'vel, the biggest target. Gunfire ripped down instinctively, but missed the grey and red blur.

Then the speeder craft blew up in a bright white explosion, and Socium was blown sideways to a rolling halt, his booster of magic beforehand helping him survive unharmed, but dazed for now. Ranii was buffeted by the blast, but kept herself airbourne to quickly slow down.

With a metallic war cry, the Alien seemed to angle mid leap half a second after jumping, and through a rush of hot air from a large part on his back, accelerated towards Cal'vel.

* * *

As Varkan leapt off instinctively, Cal'vel turned his arm to block the small Wyvern/pony sized being, the alien flipping over to land a kick squarely on his arm and chest. All this within one second of leaping off the bike and self destructing it.

But as soon as the kick connected, Cal'vel felt like a truck had hit him, the alien hitting him with much, much greater force than something of its size should.

The blue dragon went reeling away, as he fell to the ground in a controlled crash landing on his arms and legs, gasping in pain from the blow.

As soon as the alien landed on the sand near where Cal'vel was, still in full size at 200 feet, compared to the alien's only 7 foot bipedal height, the flight had stopped short amidst the chaos.

* * *

Gryphons aimed their guns, but the alien was already moving faster than expected. Right as it accelerated, Celestia recognised a certain effect caused magic, as did Min-Wei.

"Mass shifting! He's mass shifting somehow, making his momentum greater or less than it should be!"

"Protect the drone!" Captain Windrain bellowed.

Turning to fire on the alien, Min-Wei fired a pair of green beams, though the alien avoided being directly hit, at worst rolling as the blast sent him away from the fountain of sand thrown up.

Noticing Socium dashing away, the alien focused the energy in his suit, and leapt/sprinted, reaching top running speed instantly by effectively being as light as a football for a brief moment.

Yellow and blue bursts flew from above as the two Alicorn sisters opened fire, but the Alien sidestepped fast, and dashing ahead, he grunted as Socium turned suddenly mid sprint, tendrils shooting out to grip his suit.

Grunts turned to yells of triumph, as an electric shock came out, electrocuting Socium in a way to disrupt him internally. His blue/white eyes flickered before Socium staggered to a slump, while the Alien had, oddly, taken flight yet again, but kicked Socium in the head for good measure, yelling a few choice, unknown curses in his language as he flew towards the beam mountain.

* * *

Down in the sand, as some Gryphons flew down to pick up the dazed Socium, Cal'vel narrowed his eyes at the flying Alien, flexing his wings angrily.

"No Cal, he's not worth pursuing!" Varkan warned sternly.

"Why not!? He's headed where we're going! May as well teach him some respect!"

The blue dragon, in a fit of unusual anger, took off hastily in pursuit of the flying alien much smaller than himself.

As Socium was gripped by 4 Gryphons to fly the last 6 miles, Min-Wei flew ahead, Yuril still riding atop him, trying to get a rifle shot on the alien far ahead, warning to Celestia and Luna: "We must keep moving, the others are getting close!"

True, to the south the war cries and metallic bellows were getting louder.

Turning back, Luna urged Celestia: "Go ahead, I'll make sure we all catch up! GO!"

Without another word, Celestia flew on with half of the Gryphon soldiers, while Luna flew down to make sure Socium was ready to be carried. Nearby, Ranii was cornered by Varkan, who angrily yelled at her:

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"He's after Aeternum for stealing that Dreadnought, property of the government he works for, and he has close ties to that Dreadnought ship's leader. In his time, its been missing for years, so he's not pleased to see anything Aeternum related!" Ranii shot back.

"Does he know the Dreadnought of his is up there right now?" Luna asked quickly.

"No, he apparently crashed in here before it came through. Shot down by that giant outside the storm. His partner's still out there I think, but we're on our own in here." Ranii quickly said.

"What are we dealing with in that alien? Friend or foe?" Luna wanted an answer. But Ranii shrugged:

"We're working with Aeternum, he won't ally with us whatever we do at this stage, not until he sees the Dreadnought is out there, unharmed."

"He's got a head start then, we must catch up! I don't want to be caught by those lunatics incoming!" Varkan urged, gesturing with his 'alicorn' rifle to the noises in the south of the plains.

* * *

As Socium was lifted off the ground to fly west by the 4 Gryphons, Ranii spread her wings to fly, while Luna hesitated taking off when she saw Varkan's wings, grounding him with Cal'vel gone ahead. As the other Gryphons took off in pursuit, Captain Windrain included, Luna quietly urged Varkan as she turned.

"Get on."

"What?" His puzzled response was well founded. An Alicorn princess offering him of all beings a ride.

"You can't fly, I can handle you for these last few miles without much slowing." Luna stressed, not wanting to waste anymore time.

It wasn't a second later that she felt a weight, and 2 clawed legs and a tail, slung over her back, behind her wings thankfully. A clawed set of hands/wings clutched around her neck while she took off, the princess thankful Wyverns were lightly built for their size for flight reasons.

If it had been any other scenario less hazardous than this one, the event of a Wyvern riding the Night princess would've been historic, comedic, or even inconceivable. But here, it was necessary, and the amount of trust they had in each other at this stage merely meant there was even less of a delay as they considered their options.

They had been sidetracked by a First Contact gone wrong, but not derailed, merely slowed as they had a rival of sorts making his way to the beam, not wanting anything to do with them out of spite.

* * *

All the time, the group flew on, Cal'vel pursuing the flying alien being far ahead, and the others all flying in pursuit, Luna with a bareback riding Varkan bringing up the rear. And from the south, not gaining on them but still coming, the hordes of Reborn cultists, hybrid creatures and drones that dwelt in the abyss.

Ahead, the Hub mountain's few occupants and defenders could only prepare how they could at the incoming attackers, though they seemed to already be in conflict themselves.

* * *

**The Alien and the 'team' finally cross paths. And the alien has bad history with Aeternum, enough to distinguish his modes from Tul'rok's modes. Such 'bad history' will be shed light on later, when it matters.**

* * *

**On the upside, the mad dash to the mountain isn't slowed necessarily, just disrupted mid passage as the pack is split somewhat. Now they have a rival of sorts to possibly have to beat to the hub.**

**Downside, the Alien drew the attention of the Stone Giant to come nearer on the other side of the mountain. And this activity may well not please Tul'rok when he finally calls the Dreadnought bluff, and makes a quick inspection of the situations at any sites of concern.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, the chase gets within the hub mountain, as the hordes also turn to pursue them all.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	66. Ch 66: Frenetic Sieges

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 66: Frenetic Sieges**

* * *

**Mid Morning, [local time]**

**31st March 1008 ANM**

**20.5 hours after orbiter activation**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Friendship castle**

The time in Ponyville since the group's departure, what seemed like days, had actually only been about 6 hours so far. But when their cutie marks had flashed, they'd dashed from wherever they were, alert and free of sleep deprivation, to the castle.

Inside, Starswirl had greeted them quickly, gesturing to the tendrils the Aeternum being had hooked into the map.

"We got something, they must be near the beam, Aeternum can subtly connect enough for us to at least see what's happening!"

"Finally! I've been dying to know what's going on!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, hovering impatiently before the map's flickering projections.

As the muscular lined Aeternum being continued to alter the signals, they heard a set of claws as Smoulder, in her shrunken form, came wandering in.

"What're you doing here?"

"I heard there was news, I, wanted to see how they were doing. How Cal was doing."

"Your mate's probably fine. Its some of the others I might be worried about." Caarim shot back, the Cobra awaiting the map also. Keeping further back, but shooting friendly glances at Twilight, Jorani kept herself in a corner, still feeling uncomfortable here.

The image flickered, until it began to clear, and even a few muffled noises started coming through.

"Where's the sea?" Pinkie wondered, and she was right to.

Whoever they were looking through, as it quickly turned out to be Socium's eyes, they could see the dried up seabed around and further back, and the ethereal dome of energy holding back the distant seas 40 miles away, and the clouds high above that the volcano's energy beam pierced.

The image then became clear, and the full scale of the storm inside became seen.

Up the slopes, with Gryphon troopers opening fire as they charged up midair ahead of them, a horde of drone creatures, various races of Reborn cultists charging rabidly, and some larger drone forms shaped like animals, bounded up the slope, red pulse fire shooting up at them.

At the top of the mountain, surrounding the glaringly bright energy beam, Socium's gaze had swung to a few notable members in combat.

A large shield of yellow and blue mixed magic protected a handful of the recognisable members as they made their way forwards, but some reborn cultists were holding the Alicorn sisters back with their weapons.

_**"COME ON! JUST 100 METRES UNTIL WE CAN SHUT THEM OUT!"**_

Somepony's voice, clearly Celestia's, rang out, while the Gryphon troopers slowly pulled back as the hordes grew closer.

As a drone creature skewered and threw a Gryphon overhead on the image, Fluttershy looked away in horror, though the sound clearly made it apparent all the carnage taking place.

"Poor souls.." Starswirl murmured.

**"Tul'rok will call the Dreadnought bluff any minute now that its in range. They must hurry."** Aeternum remarked, uncaring of the peril they were in.

"Hey, those are the Princesses risking their lives there, for your plan! Have some regard for the danger they're in!" Twilight criticised, while Aeternum didn't give her one bit of attention, the creature staring suddenly at something Socium was scrambling to get a good look at. Something that from the mixed magic shield that Celestia and Luna also fired spells from, a black Wyvern and a female Wyvern had been firing their strange guns, Alicorn or future sourced, at.

High above and ahead, 50 metres above them, with Min-Wei also flying about in his long serpentine form and firing off green blasts, various reborn cultists fell as drones leapt off the edges to tackle the dragon. On the Eastern dragon's back, a Caninberian shot drones out of the sky as they leapt, nursing a bleeding arm already.

But further away, a blue dragon with red wings span as something small repeatedly dashed around it, thrashing wildly to get a grip on it. As it leapt away from Cal'vel once more, the dragon seemingly dazed, in the distance, its barely visible head turned to look straight at Socium.

"Cal.. What have you got yourself into?" Smoulder wondered, before a collective gasp went up as the small being shot downwards, right at Socium like a meteor.

* * *

Scrambling, the projected vision shook as the large pony sized being shook the ground where it landed, force greater than its size lent to itself. In the dust, as it casually fired on a Reborn cultist Changeling male that fired a rifle at it, the bipedal armoured, cybernetic being glared its blank helmet stare right at Socium.

"That's the alien that raided the island! That let me and Discord escape!"

It barked a harsh insult of some unknown tongue, while it raised a orange pulse weapon on its wrist to open fire, a few stray bursts missing as the screen shook wildly with Socium dashing ahead, to join the magic shielded group ahead where an overhanging archway marked the beam hub perimeter.

At that moment, a large blue form crashed down, and a scaly hand smashed the alien aside like a fly. As Cal'vel bellowed on screen, a Pegasus had flown over, Sergeant Windrain, barking for Socium to get moving.

"They're almost in, they'll have raw energy to put up a magic barrier to keep all those hordes out when they're in the perimeter." Starswirl realised.

"Yeah, then its just Tul'rok himself right?" Applejack asked, stunned at the risks Socium, even as a drone, was being exposed to now.

"Are we quite sure that's safer or not?" Rarity asked rhetorically.

She had a fair point.

* * *

**Early Evening [local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**20.5 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub centre**

"GET THEM IN!"

Luna bellowed, while she holed up the magic barrier protecting them from most of the gunfire. It allowed those she knew were friend through, and allowed them to fire out at the enemies.]

Beside her, Varkan fired the last of his powerful rifle's beams at a hybrid creature, blowing its legs off, while Ranii had grabbed Socium, who just came through now with Sergeant Windrain and a handful of other Gryphons, to the safety of the beam hub 'plaza'.

Up ahead, readying a siphon of magical means, Celestia cried out to Luna as Min-Wei stood between them: "Get ready sister, we'll have that barrier for good in seconds!"

Outside, a pair of Gryphons were shot in the head, as more reborn organics surged forwards amidst the drones and hybrid, vehicle sized creatures shooting their red bursts at them.

Propped up against a metallic pillar of some sort, at the edge of the boundary, Yuril yelled out: "Where is Cal'vel!?"

"He'd better get here intact!" Varkan bellowed, as he pulled out a standard pistol he'd brought as a backup.

"WIthout company I hope." Ranii growled, as she ushered Socium towards the area where Celestia was charging the energy bridge to permanently hold up the barrier.

* * *

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub regulator towers**

Rising around the beam in a set of four, 100 metre tall blocks, the towers were almost pure quintessenite on the outside, with veins running through the middle. They Were buried, and exposed when the first of the heavy energy beam transfer began, the surrounding rock that hid them burned away. They were needed to ensure the beam was stable at the site, keeping it locked in place once the alignment was correct and it began to fire.

At the base of one such tower, an armoured figure staggered to his feet, as the large dragon ahead grunted with some bitter laughter through his pain in his joints. One of his wings even had a hole in it where the bipedal alien had full on tore through it like a bullet through a piece of paper.

"So, you hit hard for your small size. Difference between a sledgehammer and a knife with the same strength holding it. Well.."

Cal'vel focused, as he let the collar on his neck regulate his size. He shrunk in size, but kept his density, his draconian magic ensuring he had enough magical force to counter gravity enough, but keep his stupidly engorged mass for his size. Able to walk as if he weighed as much as a juvenile dragon, but packing the mass, and momentum in his blows, and as such density and durability, of his full grown, 200 foot long, unnaturally strong draconian form. Arguably, Cal'vel was even more dangerous when shrunk, then he was big.

"I can see the benefit of that."

Surging forwards, Cal'vel ignored the stray bullets and red pulses bouncing like spitballs off his dense form, as he headbutted the alien directly in the helmet, feeling it crack ever so slightly.

Reeling back, the alien turned and ducked down, swinging his leg around to smash Cal'vel's ribcage with a blow to dent steel. Grunting through the blow, Cal swung a series of wide punches, the alien ducking and weaving with barely enough time to avoid being blown backwards by a hit.

Having enough, the alien ducked down instead of back, and jumped upwards with some back thruster aid, and his mass shifter, to headbutt Cal'vel right in the chin. Gasping from the hit, Cal'vel reeled away, clutching his jaw in shock.

A flash of metal, as the alien had revealed a sword, one which glowed a slight orange along its blade as it swung out to impact Cal'vel's neck.

* * *

Burning metal smashed into Cal'vel's neck, but it didn't slice much beyond the outermost layer of scales, burning a blackened line as the plasma bladed sword failed to decapitate him.

"Nice butterknife!" Cal'vel roared, as he gripped the sword and ripped it from the Alien's grip, which it turned out ripped it clean out of the alien's robot wrist.

Stepping backwards quickly, flexing his hand to check it still worked, the Alien gave a metallic war cry, as he started to lose his temper further. The ground cracked as he charged, a fist shooting forwards.

Side ducking the blow, Cal'vel whipped his arm sideways with speed to sun anyone, knocking the alien mid charge faster forwards to smash into the wall of the regulator tower structure.

Growling, Cal'vel felt a sudden tendril whip him in the back, as he smashed his shorter tail around to blow a drone creature halfway down the mountain.

**BBRRRMMMM!**

A loud rumble sounded, as Cal'vel saw a faint silohuette outline coming from the east.

The stone giant was only 9 miles away now, and it dare not fire its main weapon on them this close to the hub. But that might change suddenly for any reason.

Turning to make his getaway, Cal'vel didn't even give the alien a chance to charge him again, as he dashed forwards and gripped the alien hard, managing to life the alien even as he felt it increasing its mass to 2 tonnes to make it a challenge. But Cal'vel was an unusual dragon, and magical to boot. Even if he could lift whales in his full size, he could lift tanks in this size.

With a hissing growl, Cal'vel angled upwards, and hurled the alien up the length of the regulator tower, seeing the being smash into its rock and metallic walls 50 metres above him. It had increased its mass to survive the impact, but the sudden howls of alarm, and calls to defend the tower, showed how important they were.

Shrugging off a few stray red pulses, Cal'vel flew towards the opening where Luna beckoned.

* * *

50 metres up, the alien felt his bones, the ones he had left, aching slightly. He'd never faced a foe like that in hand to hand combat before, one that could resist his plasma sword, and put his mass shifter to shame, and size shift to boot. The latter two were likely linked anyway.

Gazing around, the alien saw an energy field expanding, as the strange equines worked with the serpentine being to form a stronger shield by the looks of it. Getting the idea, the alien scrambled around the tower, keeping high above as he clambered to the face of the tower that looked towards the beam itself.

Leaping down to the other side of the beam from where the group had gathered, the alien saw some similar platforms leading to lower levels where he could hide.

If they were about to set up a safe zone, or something, he wasn't going to stop them, nor would he miss out.

As he vanished around the other side of the beam unseen, Luna and Celestia, working with Min-Wei, shored up the magical barrier that surrounded the beam all the way to the top of the energy dome, managing to use the raw energy here to their advantage, setting up an additional layer to the beam up to the clouds.

Now, with the main energy at the centre, the alignment field next, there was now a zone up until a physical repulsion field that they could use for safety.

* * *

**Early Evening [local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**21 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub centre**

**Magical protection field ring**

They rested, confident there were no drones, no reborn cultists, and no hybrid creatures. This close to the beam was dangerous, if not for measures Aeternum instructed Celestia and Luna to incorporate for this stage. Now, at the edge of the beam, hordes of reborn and drones uselessly fired randomly at the field, some shots absorbed, others reflected. Tul'rok had outright forbidden intervention here while the process took place.

So for the next 3 hours, this was a safe zone. And they'd already used an additional half hour of that to regain their bearings, and truly relax at this point.

Of the 45 Gryphon troopers, their mad dash only cost them 7, which left 38, though 6 had injuries. Among them, Sergeant Windrain had taken a few burns, as had Princess Luna on one occasion slightly, and Min-Wei sported some bruising when a Hybrid creature had lunged up and began beating on him mercilessly at the base of the mountain.

Yu'ril was the one most hurt, a few bullets in his arm that had been removed already, though the Caninberian was holding up well with his makeshift bandaging job.

* * *

Kneeling by her sister, Celestia worked her magic on the burn across Luna's back leg, remarking: "It won't scar at least."

"I'd take a scar over anything else that could've happened."

* * *

Nearby, Min-Wei was constantly keeping an eye on the overhead magical 'streamers' that linked from the main beam, like a huge fluctuating strobelight stretching endlessly upwards, to the blue/yellow flickering wall Celestia and Luna had put up all around it inside the hub to the skies above. The Eastern dragon noted the angry looks of some of the organics on the other side.

"As long as they're here, they're not going for the ship."

As if to check his concerns, Min-Wei glanced upwards, as a Gryphon soldier had flown vertically in the ring of 'safety' they had up a hundred metres, with a set of binoculars he'd had magically enhanced.

"Ship's still safe, no attacks! So far so good!"

Turning around though, the soldier did yell down awkwardly:

"One very annoyed stone giant to the East however!"

"Buck the Giant! We're safe from anything before now as is!" Sergeant Windrain yelled out encouragingly.

Nearby the Pegasus, Varkan, who had talking with Cal'vel just now, remarked: "Lets not get overconfident."

Grumbling at the Wyvern's pessimism, Windrain went away to check on some of the injured Gryphon soldiers recovering with their bandages. They'd been unable to recover their dead on the way here, and had been forced to leave their bodies behind.

* * *

As Varkan wandered over to check on Luna, Cal'vel gazed skywards at the bright white beam of energy, as if feeling the raw power radiating off it, despite it being nothing more than an anchoring tether for the Electromagnetic drive spacecraft 35000 kilometres overhead.

Walking over, Min-Wei scratched his fuzzy back protrusions, as he remarked: "You wonder what's happening out there?"

"Nothing good. I'm more worried about us in here for now anyway."

"True."

* * *

Walking over to Luna, who watched her sister approach the beam, and a certain drone and female Wyvern working near it, Varkan came to a stop.

As she saw him deposit his rifle and other 'alicorn' equipment on the floor, Luna remarked coyly: "No, I'm not giving you a top up."

Giving an eye roll, Varkan slumped down, remarking as he grunted when a bruise on his leg acted up: "Leg going to be fine?"

"No problem with it, thank you for your concern."

She noticed Varkan staring up at the beam, a glazed look in his eyes. She asked cautiously: "Something on your mind?"

"32 years ago, when I experimented with your sister's horn for my needs, at the site in Dingolia. We saw a sight similar to this, the night Tul'rok was claimed, and Starswirl was ejected. When Aeternum as we know it was born."

As Luna gazed up at it, she heard him quickly add with some mild humor, but also some awe: "It wasn't as, big, as this though."

"Yet you're still bothered by it?" Luna asked.

"When that beam came up then, smaller than this one, I, and Faral, heard faint voices. Tul'rok more so of his dead mate, which made him wander too close. I get this fear that, whoever goes first, may risk the same happening. Drawn in by voices of dead, or by what we know Aeternum's essence is, also the future unborn, from a dimension between times and spaces."

Looking at the beam, Luna remarked: "I'm not hearing any voices from it."

"I wonder if that will remain so when we begin tampering with this beam though." Varkan pointed out, looking at the female Wyvern and drone pair that Celestia was overseeing now as she spoke to them.

"But this time, those tampering with it, know what they're doing." Luna replied, sharper than she intended. Varkan was quiet, as he said bitterly, but not without some appreciation:

"Why must the truth hurt so much in life?"

"The truth only hurts if its rooted in mistakes made." Luna added, knowing she had her own mistakes in life to draw this wisdom from. As she stared up at the beam, she asked Varkan:

"Are you willing to go up there with us if need be?"

"If its going to be magical means of teleporting, I may choose to stay behind. I've had enough burns today, not including the one you gave me about me tampering with beams like this one."

"Like you said, the truth hurts." Luna replied with a smile, though she found herself at odds with going up that beam to the orbiter, as any sane being would.

* * *

Over towards the beam, as Celestia had walked over to them, Ranii and Socium had set to work. This was where they came in. The drone had opened up a little, his tendrils from his chest and forelimbs touching the inner ring wall of their safety zone to probe the beam's outer layers, while Ranii had her tool working with the coding Aeternum had itself put into her wrist computer.

"How long until we can use this to teleport to the orbiter?"

"No more than 2 hours. We'll be cutting it close, but we'll have at least an hour, and inside the ships there should be no defences, given nobody was meant to get inside, completely automatic ships and all." Ranii remarked.

At this, Socium turned its head to Celestia, the drone adding: **"Use magic to enable those without space protection means to survive. Temperatures and air change will be factors."**

"That will be easy, just get us up there, and we'll do more than help those that need it." Celestia added sharply, but with an air of gratefulness to it.

"Whatever gets thing the way they should be." Ranii grumbled to herself.

* * *

**Hub centre, lower levels**

The platforms that surrounded the beam were where the group gathered, along with their entourage of 3 dozen or so Gryphon soldiers.

Down below on the lower levels though, where power regulator nodes existed, the magical shielding was weaker from what was set up by the Alicorns. Still, the drones, reborn cultists and hybrids would strictly not enter under Tul'rok's orders, and to not risk them being exposed to the 'effects' that Varkan had mentioned.

Sure enough, the Alien had backed into a corner, as far from the beam as humanly possible, as he found this was the way to minimise the volume of the voices he was hearing both in his head, and calling from the beam. Voices of many who he knew were dead, speaking in ways he'd never heard them speak in their lives, and voices calling to him he'd never heard.

He already had enough problems as it was without these noises in his head. He'd traded in being shot and beaten up for a maddening crowd calling to him or speaking in general.

But given his history, he dismissed these voices. He'd already experienced enough strange things to just let them play out, especially as he didn't care for this world's strangeness.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Gateway station [non destroyed one], 300,000 kilometres from planet**

Gazing towards the planet, Tul'rok finally decided that Aeternum was bluffing. He wasn't going to destroy the orbiter structures with that large ship of his until after the cycle was complete, which it would be in three hours now.

Tul'rok began to quickly decide where to bombard from orbit that could be hit within 3 hours with what he had. But first, he had to check what assets he had.

Stretching his multifaceted mind out, he sensed not much trouble, except some strange signals coming from the Mustific site. But that site was always a little off, given that unlike Sowta Prancap and the Maldives, that volcano had to be exposed entirely from the ocean, meaning more ocean had to be displaced than the others. And the displaced seawater volume there created more anomalous signals.

Still, he began to probe the various signals, letting his mind immerse in the plain of existance he now resided in. In layman's terms, he was the equivalent of having 3 limbs in the 3rd dimension, but one limb in the next, and as such, where 'souls' went, consciousness after and before life, he could perceive, but not interact.

But some voices he'd never heard before emanating from the very base of the Mustific beam were unusual. Such voices never would, or had, belong to beings that visited this world or time.

Someone was there that shouldn't be, the Alien. Though he wasn't risking the beam oddly enough.

Somewhat angry, but also curious, Tul'rok began to focus his subtle presence down the beam to the base, completely missing the team of various races, two princesses included, that fiddled with their plan just metres above his awareness.

* * *

Elsewhere, as the Dreadnought got closer to making the burn to a circle orbit near the Maldives orbiter, a small spacecraft that had flown from it before returned, cloaked in signal, along with a craft that had already come through the gateway.

Kal'sik's ship regrouped with the Dreadnought it had come through seeking, but their partner was still unaccounted for.

* * *

**The siege for the mountain is done, but next up is some strange events before the next conflict.**

* * *

**Tul'rok has called Aeternum's bluff, but before he wreaks havoc again, he wants to find out something odd with a certain alien. Meanwhile, the group gets ready to try and use the beam for their plan.**

**Meanwhile, Ponyville's members have a front row seat view, as the beam's closer presence means Aeternum had secretly use it to get a look through Socium's eyes, using the energy of it to overcome the interference thunderstorm rim.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	67. Ch 67: Conflictions to Shatterpoints

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 67: Conflictions to Shatterpoints**

* * *

**Early Evening [local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**21.5 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub centre**

**Magical protection field ring**

As the equipment Ranii had linked to the drone continued scanning the beam's outer field for the right frequency to use magic upon, Socium stood idle, standing perfectly still as his tendrils from his forelimbs were gently pressed against the outer edge of the main beam's field.

Meanwhile, with the others recovered, some had taken to pacing around the ring of safety Celestia and Luna's joint magic, drawing on the beam itself for self sustaining purposes, observing both out, and inside.

On the outside, the hordes of Reborn cultists, Drone creatures and larger hybrids had dispersed, only a few still shooting glares as they stood by, alert, but not having hopes for getting through.

To the south, looming as tall as the mountain, the Stone Giant stood as still as the mountain itself, weapons trained on the beam mountain. Clearly, as soon as the beam was finished, if they weren't out of there, it would open fire and destroy them with full power in its weapons.

But overhead, the being they were trying to counter with this whole operation had, subtly, slipped down the beam in a non-physical presence. The magic safety field between the beam and the outside prevented them from sensing Tul'rok's presence slipping down as much, or at all.

But it was not to them that he paid a visit, though he would. He would.

* * *

**Hub mountain**

**Lower levels.**

The alien had grown to ignore the voices in his head, unknown ones that chanted things he'd never heard, or quotes that were said long ago in his life, or other lives. The armoured being simply stood near the beam, probing its outer, almost fluid like wavering lights. He tried to get a sense of what was going on above him, where those others were, but down here he was cut off, hiding amongst the underground regulator towers.

All around him, where drones once hid in massive hives was now empty, as the beam was off limits to them.

As he felt the lights, they felt cool to the touch, and the sensors in his mechanical hand didn't know how to classify them. But as he saw the lights flicker once, he heard a voice ring out more clearly than any he was hearing in the background that he'd ignored.

_**"What are you doing so far back from your time?"**_

Whipping around, the alien kept his mouth shut, his helmet not revealing his face at all. He wasn't going to expose his face, or his body, to the atmosphere, for his safety. But he was being penetrated by the mind.

_**"You keep calm, surprising. You're not intimidated by me?"**_

The Alien mumbled some words aloud, while he tried to get a sense where in the chamber the voice was emanating from. All his thoughts turned to the beam itself, the inner part. From there, he could sense not only the new voice, but, oddly, himself from the past.

_**"Ah, so you've already encountered a being beyond the scope of, normal organics, then? I guess Aeternum wasn't as unique as it thought, nor am I in turn. But, lets see what more we can find in you."**_

As if giving up, the Alien let Tul'rok freely access his mind. He didn't care what this being saw, he had nothing to hide.

_**"The, Dreadnought? You know the ship in orbit right now? The one Aeternum failed to use to bluff me from my plans?"**_

_"What do you mean!? ITS STILL THERE?!"_ The Alien suddenly exclaimed excitedly, his mind rushing with images of him and the artificial intelligences that commanded it now by reports he'd seen.

_**"You care about the leaders of it? You dislike Aeternum for taking it away, stealing that which you cherished along with it?"**_

The alien was silent, knowing he didn't have to speak. But Tul'rok had finished probing, and was puzzled, yet not too alarmed. He saw something he couldn't see just yet, but also, saw an opportunity.

* * *

_**"I can help you, if you help me with one little matter."**_

_**"You shouldn't be here, you've interfered only because you want to go home I see. If I use this beam to teleport you to the orbiter directly above the planet here, and give you resources to transport to the, Dreadnought, you will, in exchange, override Aeternum's command of your cherished AI creations, and bring that Dreadnought under your control. After that, you shall be free to pass through the gateway, where I shall return you to your own timezone, the moment you left it, your mission complete. I'm sure you can contact your companion to meet you once you have the ship."**_

It was a simple deal, and the alien considered it carefully. But as Tul'rok probed deeper, he found things about the Alien that he said nothing about. Though the image of those awaiting a floor above were mildly alarming, but opportune.

The Alien's mind became clouded, singular, as he agreed. Stepping slowly towards the main beam, he braced himself, while Tul'rok diverted some of his mind to matters a level above this support alcove. But a sudden call from the alien's metallic voice diverted Tul'rok's attention briefly.

"On one condition, stop looking into my mind, or else I'll let the Dreadnought be used as this, Aeternum, wants to."

_**"..What did you say, wretch?"**_

_"Not one more peek into my mind, and I'll carry out our deal. I have enough experience with mind probes to know if you do it too."_ The Alien reinforced.

* * *

Pausing, Tul'rok weighed his options. The Alien had no stake in this world, despite what it had seen in his own multilayered mind. It seemed like a reasonable gripe of the alien's to cater to, so sensitive were they. But Tul'rok had a need of him too, if he was going to give this.

_**"I shall grant this, if, you do one more, small thing for me. To do with the intruders on the upper level."**_

_"One of them is too strong for me, no thank you."_

_**"No, not the abnormal dragon. The two Alicorn sisters, and the Serpentine shaped dragon, all 3 possess unique, energy manipulation abilities, putting it in terms you'll understand. If any of them pose a risk to me, it is them. But one in particular wronged me in the past, the White Alicorn. With the field she and the other 2 put up, drawing on the beam itself, I cannot harm them enough to be of much effect beyond the superflous."**_

_"How do I kill her?"_

_**"No, don't kill her. You can head up a level, yourself, but leave the White unharmed. I want you to target her sister, the Blue. Harm her, maim or kill, whichever suits you, I want the White to suffer as she made me suffer, losing a loved one. Although, I shall not be able to sense your progress while you are up there, their magic field does that, so bring me the blue one's horn from her head as evidence, for when you leap into the main beam on that level. I recommend being quick. I shall be toying with them mentally while you get ready."**_

_"You'll have the beam ready to take me up, and you'll leave my mind alone from now on?"_

_**"Yes, and consider your mind free of my influence as soon as this sentence ends."**_

Looking up to a few ramps that led up, which some of the ethereal light flowed towards in a gesture, the alien began to trudge towards them, murmuring aloud:

_"The things and beings I deal with to get anywhere in life. Now, how to get in and out with it quickly..."_

Tul'rok hadn't been lying though. He couldn't sense any presence in his mind other than his own, just as he liked it.

* * *

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub centre**

**Magical protection field ring**

"Okay, few more minutes.." Ranii murmured to herself quietly. She knelt beside Socium and the equipment display she'd left with him, seeing that the data was nearly complete.

Around the shimmering ring however, the amount of light began to fluctuate, though the beam stayed the same brightness somehow. A presence was felt, fleeting, pressing against the inner edge of their safe zone ring. Fleeting, barely discernable, and ominous in a familiar way.

_**"Why should I care for the beings of this planet? I have my people, Varkan doesn't even want to join them despite my offer. Ungrateful, I'll be sure to say the one that created the 2nd Wyvern race didn't care about us."**_

Astoundingly, Ranii heard her own voice ringing out from the beam, echoing like a harsh whisper almost. As murmurs spread across, Ranii wondered to herself how it happened. Some sort of mind reading.

"Don't listen to it! Tul'rok's probably deceiving us!"

_**"But he's right, and all he's doing is showing what I never would say."**_

Gazing about, some glares shifting from the beam to Ranii very slightly, it was Sergeant Windrain that spoke first:

"Ignore it, he's toying with us."

_**"My brother always was favoured, even with my rank my parents heeded his accomplishments more, the bucking little piece of-"**_

"Where did that come from?" Cal'vel remarked, the dragon turning around, trying to see where these voices emanated from. In his mind, he had flashbacks to the battle with his old clan master, when he had no choice but to destroy his Mount Erebus clan a century ago. He'd been exploited, drugged, forced to mate to create offspring, which he then had to destroy, along with his other handful of remaining clan members, or else risk them going out and using their higher abilities like his own to dominate dragons, and others.

Turning to face the beam, Min-Wei accused: "We know its you Tul'rok! Be gone!"

_**"He had no right to send his paid barbarians to destroy the palace, the glory of the Emerald Temple, ruined by that Mongrol warlord's lust for power!"**_

As the voice of Min-Wei's played out, the beam itself seemed to flicker, as faint images, like somewhat sun glared film, showed his darkest memory. The Mongrolian Empire surging through the lands, clans and civilizations bowing to its service or being crushed by it and such subservient allies. Min-Wei's palace, his life as mage in the Khutan based province, ruined by the expansion of one of the world's biggest empires in history.

Varkan got up next, as he seemed to get what Tul'rok was doing, and yelled out loud: "Oh go on then Tul'rok! Take your pick, my mind's a library for you to browse through to make me feel guilty! Give me your best shot! You best get in a good one while you can!"

"Don't encourage it!" Yu'ril barked, the dog seeing images of his hard childhood under his alcoholic father, and his mother being taken away during the darker times of his country for speaking out against the government. He seemed to cope though, having dealt with it personally.

As the beam flickered, another voice played out, though this was clearly a being from long ago:

_**"Why should sister get all the glory, while my efforts are ignored, slept through even! Her day is the same, just the sky and the Sun, while my Night is more glorious to behold! Too many decades has this gone on! Maybe if the Night was longer, I would finally be appreciated instead of my sister! Yes, a few hours can't hurt."**_

Luna looked down in some very slight shame at the memory of her innermost thoughts centuries ago, when the seeds of Nightmare Moon really started to sprout. But what Tul'rok replayed from Celestia's mind was different. She saw images, and heard quotes:

_**"Your Solar majesty...Ever graceful and divine...Surprised she's been unwed so far...Untouchable...Friendly yet distant...You didn't listen to me...You may be immortal, but you can be killed...I will take what was too long denied to me..."**_

_**"You will wander, powerful but alone, everypony dying around you, succumbing to age, while you yearn for an end that will never come, the pain of loss constantly mounting higher and higher until finally you decide to end it yourself. Immortals always never die, they are always killed, be it by others, or by their own power, wishing for an end at last. Even your fellow sister, and your mutate mate, will suffer this fate in time, and earlier for your lesser Alicorns, more so if they take mates of mortal descent and lessen their own lifespans somewhat while their mates' extend to match their shortened ones of length to start with. You will be alone, until you decide to end it, that is your fate."**_

While Celestia's memories recited the quotes from a thousand plus years of rule, those she cherished and now lost, and those she'd hurt, she dwelt in the deeper fears she as a longevity gifted, or plagued, being had to live with.

But the last thing, Tul'rok playing on Varkan's fears, had a different purpose:

_**"Bigger problems, Tul'rok being such a problem. Play nice, let her think I forgive her, and I shall at least drop the plans, there's no need. Really thinking of it, Tul'rok is right, even if she redeems herself somewhat in helping stop him. As soon as this is done, when this is all over, there will be backlash against a millenia plus of Equestrian domination. There will be blood from Celestia being knocked off her pedestal in particular, centuries worth of grudges built up."**_

_**"I will never forgive her for killing the last Wyvern, driving Tul'rok to grief, even if it was my fault. I am not perfect, I can't let go of a hate that drove me to do remarkable things with my organisation, and I won't. It made me strong, and in the least, I can watch as her world comes crumbling down around her. Nothing satisfies like seeing an Empire fall, the inevitable fate of every empire."**_

* * *

Varkan was stunned into place as his innermost thoughts of relatively recent times came to the surface. Turning around quickly, he quickly roared out loud:

"YOU CAN'T STOP THIS TUL'ROK! I WILL END YOU!"

"You keep waiting for opportunities to see me stumble, fall, despite all we're having to work towards?" Celestia asked darkly, looking at Varkan. Luna, knowing the duality in Varkan's mind, knew his wasn't unexpected. Tul'rok was skewing the facts, skewing where on the scales Varkan truly leant, even if he was never 100 percent on their side, just as she never 100 percent would forgive herself for being Nightmare Moon.

Some things were never 100 percent resolved. But right now, Tul'rok had succeeded in planting the seeds of conflict, even if it was small, it worked.

"You can't argue, and by the sounds of it you'd love to not be so high and mighty, to actually be at the level of everyone else after over a thousand years." Varkan growled back.

"There's a difference between equal, and being subjugated out of jealousy, bitterness and spite! For a millenia I did the best I could!" Celestia shot back.

"Wielding the biggest power makes you a target by everyone beneath you in some way or another! How else do you explain us all here right now to take down Tul'rok! I thought that might enlighten you?" Varkan shot back, advancing on Celestia slightly.

Sergeant Windrain flew over, standing between Celestia and Varkan menacingly: "Don't threaten the Princess like that while I'm around!"

"He's right though. In my country, there is much antagonism to Equestria, particularly in arms race history. New Gryphon and Equestria dominated us, outraced us, they had unfair advantage it seemed, your Princess there the face of it all. I think a lot will be after her now that she's less powerful."

Yu'ril interrupted, the dog sitting up slightly from clutching his bandaged wound, the caninberian seeing the debate raging before the beam field.

Sergeant Windrain turned on the Caninberian, as did some of the Gryphon soldiers with the Gryphon, murmurs of discontent and arguments beginning.

"Want to repeat that, mutt?"

"I don't repeat myself to 4 legged buzzards, or slack beaked claw draggers who don't listen." Yu'ril shot back, while some of the Gryphon soldiers not held down by wounds healing started to surround the dog, who stood up as if ready for a fight.

Gazing about frantically, Luna saw the disquiet as Min-Wei was gazing forlonrly at the images of his old province life crumbling, and Cal'vel dwelling in his old life ending badly too.

Ranii had backed up, keeping close to Socium to get the scanning done fast, despite her hearing whispers of her darker thoughts all the time, while Yuril had got into an intense shouting match with some of the other Gryphons surrounding him.

As she saw Varkan gesturing angrily to his wings, while Celestia stared him down with a glare in her magenta eyes, Luna had enough:

* * *

**"SILENCE!"**

Her canterlot voice rumbled skywards through the magical ring shield they stood in, while all arguments ceased as Luna screeched angrily:

"We must keep together, or else all will go wrong as we fear, as you've been saying now, aloud or in your darker thoughts! These are what could happen, but we must focus on the present, for the sake of the future! We must let any disagreements pass, NOW, or Tul'rok has already won!"

**"I already have, but first, a loved one for a loved one, CELESTIA."**

As soon as Tul'rok's voice rang out from the beam pillar, Socium jerked back, and Ranii shouted aloud suddenly: "WE HAVE IT, WE-"

Her excitement turned to horror as she saw something shoot out of a sudden opened hatch, some service stairwell doorway blending in so well with the floor as to be invisible until now when it opened.

Before she could yell, or anyone could do anything, the black and grey armoured figure had dashed forwards, mass shifter moving in sync as he was in and out in 3 seconds.

A metallic arm locked around Luna's neck very suddenly, spinning the alien and Alicorn in his grip while he gave an electric shock to prevent magic. All in the space of one second, the other hand wrenched up, gripping the blue Alicorn's horn in his other metal hand, and gave a sharp wrench to the side and up.

With no magic in it at the moment, the feedback was a brief flash of blue magic, but this was drowned out by the shrill screech of utter agony from Luna as she was thrown violently into Min-Wei nearby, her forehead streaming blood from the snapped appendage stump left.

Reacting instinctively, Cal'vel surged forwards, while Celestia went white hot with rage as she fired a yellow burst of magic, right as Varkan charged in a futile effort to grab the alien.

But the barrier flickered as the Alien leapt through it, as it seemed Tul'rok had purposely opened it up to the Alien to leap through, and only him. Cal'vel bounced off the barrier's outer layer, as did Varkan, the burning on his skin enough to make him wince. Shooting the barrier with magic enough to blast a house to pieces, Celestia saw the Alien turn, clutching her sister's blue horn in his metal hand, as through the shimmering beam he stood in the centre, holding it aloft in some sort of sick triumphant declaration.

The blank helmeted figure stared back at her, expressionless and unreadable. She had no understanding of why it did that, while at least Varkan had good reasons to do so to her when he did it years ago.

* * *

Through the flickering beam that towered endlessly into the sky, holding the blue horn aloft as the energy surged all around him, the Alien felt himself become weightless suddenly, as the towers around the hub began to suddenly shoot downwards.

No, as he began to rise fast, very fast. In seconds, he was in the beam height where the clouds were, and seconds later, able to see the sky above.

**"Our deal is done. You may keep the horn, I only wished it as evidence. Whatever you did was fast, well done. I shall leave your mind untouched as agreed, now go call off the Dreadnought when you get to it."**

_"Agreed."_

The Alien murmured, as he gazed out through the beam. Truth be told he was in the outer part of the beam, as the inner part was energy that would destroy anything. The outer beam was alignment only, but apparently also transport if need be.

High above, the orbiter drew closer at a fast rate, as the curvature of the planet became visible to him as he rose weightless higher and higher, thankful his suit was sealed against environments. He would need it.

* * *

It was bad, it was very bad.

When Celestia's horn had been broken off, it had been burned in the feeedback explosion, cauterising it, just like Varkan's wings had been.

Luna's horn had been broken off raw, unpowered. The blood was coating her head already.

Min-Wei had set her down, holding her head up, the moment she'd been hurled his way, working his green magic on the blue Alicorn. Nearby, while Ranii and Socium frantically worked to try and finalize the signal for use, as the Alien's passage had helped them pin it down somewhat faster, the mood was tense.

Every dark thought Tul'rok had been distracting them with was forgotten, the ploy all along obvious, to get that Alien collaborator to harm Luna in exchange for passage up, and presumably out, for some reason.

Dragging herself away from the beam, and her trying to rip it apart with her rage fuelled magic, Celestia leant over Luna as the blood flow began to either be stemmed, or her sister ran low on it.

"Nonononono, please, don't leave, stay with us! Don't leave me again!" Celestia urged, constantly and gently cupping and clapping Luna's cheeks in her hooves as she fought the tears, either of grief or rage, building in her eyes.

Luna groaned in a barely audible tone, while Sergeant Windrain worked with some Gryphons to get some medical supplies, the Pegasus sergeant panicking as he wished to not see one of the Princesses die before his eyes:

"Alright, we've got some gauze, some salves, but we need to stop the bleeding now!"

"I'm trying, her destroyed horn's making magical healing get disrupted slightly!" Min-Wei said, trying to keep calm as he worked his green magic claws over the barely conscious Alicorn's head.

* * *

Cal'vel could only watch, bowing his head in some sort of surrender, prayer, or something. Yu'ril, who had been shocked out of his arguing with the Gryphon troopers, grit his teeth looking up at the beam. He had said his country, whether or not him personally, had qualms with Equestria and Celestia, but this wasn't the sort of thing they wanted. This was wrong.

Varkan had been gazing upwards too, his rage turning to worry he was surprised at himself, looking at the medical emergency emerging.

Meanwhile, as Ranii frantically worked with Socium to get the frequency down, the drone couldn't help but gaze through some additional eyes back at the site of medical help around the Blue Alicorn.

* * *

As Celestia fumbled in her grief to put pressure on the head wound, she heard constant calls for the pressure. But no matter what physical she tried, she didn't know how to treat wounds this way.

"Celestia, hooves are too blunt, we need someone with fingers!" Sergeant Windrain said, the pegasus seeing the blue Alicorn's face becoming pale. About to turn to some of the Gryphon troopers, someone had dashed forwards who had previously glared up at the beam, and stunned with fear at Luna's state.

"I've got it, get the gauze ready!"

Brushing her hooves out of the way, his black scaly, 3 digit hands putting pressure around the head wound as good as he could do, Varkan quietly murmured to himself and to Luna not to pass out.

"Come on, don't go, you didn't deserve this, come on!"

Celestia stared blankly at the Wyvern helping her sister stay conscious, barely, for a moment, while Min-Wei worked his green magic to stop the bleeding that way too. A sigh of relief came from her mouth, trembling, as she saw the blood flow begin to decrease slightly, while Windrain and a Gryphon medic grade soldier wandered over to get the first layer of gauze ready.

"C'mon, don't give up now. Too close."

In that moment, Celestia could forgive Varkan for never fully forgiving her. He was at least doing everything he could to spare her sister dying right now.

But she would never forgive Tul'rok now, and as for the Alien, she either pitied it, or despised it, depending on whether it did this act under enslavement, or willingly.

* * *

**Same time**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub outer rim**

**Magical protection field ring**

Beyond the magical outer layer, a watching reborn cultist Gryphon couldn't help but be confused. He thought the alien that attacked just then was an enemy, but apparently the master had made an alliance with him.

Whatever worked best was worth it, that was the cult way as they were taught. The view for the Alien at least must be spectacular. Maybe they'd get one dead princess out of this anyway, judging by the damage done.

For now, they had only just over 2 hours until the process was done, and when they could unleash hell for a brief moment upon those inside.

* * *

**Ending on a tense note, as things seem to go wrong all at once.**

**Tul'rok makes a deal, and plays to the darker moments and thoughts of those conspiring against him, by those he knew were above a level in the hub by the Alien's memories he did manage to probe before agreeing no longer to. How quickly hate turns to concern when someone's life is suddenly in jeopardy. **

**The Alien truly has its own agenda, and this world's inhabitants aren't a factor in who they are at all. Tul'rok exploits this, but whether either of them can be trusted by each other remains to be seen.**

**And Socium was seeing this the entire time, so Ponyville's reaction will come.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**

* * *

**Also, the title picture with this story in the thumbnail, hinted at a shattering moment in this chapter right here.**


	68. Ch 68: Insignificance before the Ageless

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 68: Insignificance in face of the Ageless**

* * *

**Early Evening [local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**22 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub centre**

**Magical protection field ring**

"Its ready, but those going have to go NOW! We have 2 hours, and he could switch this off any moment now!"

Ranii cried out quickly, gesturing to a small opening the beam's outer layer now had in it. Nearby, the equipment back in the female Wyvern's hold, Socium stood ready, staring up at the beam.

Almost wanting to forget the whole mission, Celestia saw Varkan nearly push her off of hovering around Luna worriedly, the Wyvern remarking: "You're sister will be fine, we've done what we can, but now our best bet is to get up and get this done! Now go!"

"You're not coming up?" Celestia remarked aloud, which got even Cal'vel to turn to the loud voices suddenly. Varkan paused, as he remarked: "You'll be using magic to help us breathe, besides Ranii. I, have no choice. Besides, I can help ensure Luna, recovers."

"Thank you, Varkan." Celestia backed away, not wanting to waste any more time. As the white Alicorn strode over to the portal, Sergeant Windrain yelled up:

"Alright, you 10 with me, Celestia will equip us to survive and move up there, the rest stay behind and hold this position!"

Choruses of acknowledgement from the 20 or so Gryphons that would remain behind sounded, while the other 10 lined up. Cal'vel however, had gone before Min-Wei, who had said to the large dragon:

"Magic's hard for dragon races to have done on their bodies, more for Wyverns as Varkan said. I'll be equipping you to go up there, I best stay behind and hold here as well, make sure the field stays up."

Nodding, Cal'vel was quickly subjected to a green magical field around his body, similar to the yellow that engulfed those besides Ranii and Socium that would be venturing up the beam.

* * *

Not 2 minutes later, and the beam was shut, and up the outer rim, where the malicious alien had gone half an hour before, Princess Celestia, the small formed Cal'vel, the future female Wyvern Ranii, the drone Socium, the Pegasus male Sergeant Windrain and 10 Gryphon troops all ascended at fast speeds, very quickly reaching the upper layer of the clouds beyond the energy dome, 4 kilometres above.

Down on the ground of the hub, Min-Wei kept a constant watch on the energy field they had up, as the drones, reborn cultists and hybrid creatures did see these beings venturing up, and began to gather menacingly around the mountain. Meanwhile, the stone giant stood forebodingly in all its kilometre high menace to the east of the mountain, ready to fire the moment it was allowed.

Able bodied enough to use his weapons, Yu'ril had perched against a small rock and metal outcrop, ready to fight, even if it was brief as more enemies gathered like a crowd waiting to pounce outside the field. The Caninberian now stood ready with the 20 other Gryphons who, half an hour ago, he'd nearly got into a brawl with when Tul'rok played their minds.

Knelt down with a pair of Gryphon medics, though he'd reclined a little, Varkan had his clawed fingers holding down each layer of gauze going over Luna's forehead while it was tightened, thought the bleeding had been stemmed. She was conscious, barely, but they made sure to give the blue alicorn some rations and water from some generous Gryphons to keep her body able to slowly heal for now.

"There they go. You can ask your sister what she saw Luna, I know I'd want to know." Varkan murmured, while the medic encouraged his words, the mid aged male Gryphon remarking:

"Good, keep talking, best way to keep her alert."

"If only those hordes outside could do it, she'd be more than alert."

The 2nd medic, who looked nervously over her shoulder at the hordes gathering outside the shield wall, between the towers at 4 corners, made the offhand comment.

Looking down at the barely conscious blue Alicorn, Varkan couldn't help but wish Tul'rok had gone after him, or Ranii, if he was going after grief via hurting another someone valued. Luna suffered because Tul'rok wished Celestia to suffer, and somehow roped that Alien into doing it.

But the concern he foud himself feeling over Luna's condition proved one thing. He cared for her, and in turn, Tul'rok had hurt him. And it hurt even more that he couldn't go up the beam and ensure his fall would happen.

* * *

Hovering higher in the field, a Gryphon soldier kept a watch on the NGS raven shipwreck, or the speck that was it. It was still undisturbed, as all attention was here clearly. The impending risk of the seas suddenly coming in and claiming it in seconds was enough of a noose for the 'locals' not to bother with it as a hostage of sorts.

Still, the young corporal wished she was there, and not here.

* * *

**40 miles west, western edge of the 'bowl'**

**NGS Raven shipwreck**

They'd been gone for 4 hours, and too far for them to really be seen. All they saw was a cloud of black shapes swarming around the volcanic mountain top, and not much else. Clearly they were there. If they'd fallen, the swarms may have already started after their shipwreck.

A complete contrast to the situation on the mountain, or about to unfold high above in orbit, the 90 injured Gryphons were largely tended to, and on the mend. Anybody with more serious wounds was holed up in makeshift beds, or more often, had died.

Of the 40 or so capable Gryphons, who had also included the less injured of their crew, they had some on watch for enemy movement, but so inactive were local threats that some leisure had been taken up on the sandy plains itself, and the barrier of seawater further back.

Standing before the barrier, Faral watched as the ball, which had been in a non-crushed compartment, arced high over the ship's hull facing skywards, then landed on the san on other side. Some sort of contest to see who could get theirs highest over the side resting shipwreck, a larger form of tennis, or beachball, or something.

"Boredom breeds creativity I guess." The female Komodo murmured, as she watched some of the sailors get into a playful brawl over the ball's landing. The barrier, on contact, was like water, so in

Staring down at the back of the shipwreck, Faral saw Borilsk sat at the wreck, casually throwing some bits of shrapnel and scrap metal from the wreck into the sloping face of the waters, that began their arc 3 kilometres into the skies above. The energy kept the water in place, but solid things, like their boat, could pass through. So the bolts splashed as they would, just into water that stayed in place as a 10 degree slope.

One Gryphon sailor had been daring, or stupid, enough, to actually dunk his head underwater in the slopes, using some diving equipment goggles the ship had in uncrushed stores. Apparantly, the seafloor beyond was barren, and rather desolate, though some bits of coral and deepsea weeds actually looked more at home in the waters.

Yet all the time the threat hung, literally, over their head. If the waters suddenly were not held back, they'd be dead in seconds.

* * *

**Late Morning, [local time]**

**31st March 1008 ANM**

**22 hours after orbiter activation**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Friendship castle**

The mood was very tense, as they saw Socium's vision flashed to the map's projections. Luna's incapacitation had threatened the entire mission, and they were going up to the orbiter with less than half of what they wanted, though Ranii and Socium were still going at least, the key assets.

"That Alien will be ahead of them." Fluttershy remarked, watching as Socium's gaze turned about in the beam, at those ascending above and below itself.

"I hope they really let him have it, and get back Luna's horn as well." Rainbow said darkly, which while a violent thought, did beg the question from Rarity:

"I've been wondering, if her horn is recovered, might it be reattached?"

"Horns are more complicated than basic limbs or joints, right at the nervous system level, and magic can't fix magical things that aren't working right anymore, it won't be the same. It will grow back at least, just as her sister's did." Twilight remarked sadly, while Starswirl looked at the purple Alicorn with some regard for her intellect:

"I couldn't have said it better myself miss Sparkle."

Holding back the blush at a compliment from her historical idol, Twilight turned back to the images, as the clouds around the beam finally began to clear.

"How high d'ya reckon they're going?" Applejack wondered.

"Pretty bucking high." Rainbow added, not knowing the exact height, but knowing enough about flight history, pegasi and other, to know how high orbits were.

"Look, the sky, its, woah.."

Pinkie trailed off, as she saw what Socium was seeing on the screen. Indeed, all eyes were in awe, despite the ticking clock of two hours.

"Magnificent." Starswirl remarked. Caarim stared too, as the curvature of the planet became visible, while Jorani had also ventured for a closer look.

All Aeternum could do meanwhile was stand back in its form, constantly and silently monitoring any broadcasts, and news, about Tul'rok's actions. Something was happening in orbit with the dreadnought under his command which required his attention.

* * *

**19,000 kilometres above the planet, mid level planet orbit.**

**Alien Exploration Dreadnought**

**Command bridge**

12 kilometres long, 2 kilometres wide, sporting arms that could raze a small country, and armour that could ram enemy ships and take collisions from them, as well as shields and range to outpace anything from its time, if not in speed than in endurance. Intimidating, but a far cry from its previous capabilities, it was only 1 of five ships of its kind that remained, less than half of its number during the war that spawned these massive warships. When peace came, of the remaining ships, the peace treaty decreed that each side have 2 ships equipped for full warfare, as a gesture of goodwill and balance, as well as repayment for the ship manufacturers unleashing them across a few planets of the opposing side to devastating effect. Kal'sik himself had been commander of these ships, and his greatest regrets, though not at the time, were done in his zeal-infused sense of patriotism, to the King at the time, and the Alliance.

But this dreadnought was a joint venture, stripped of its heavier weapons, and outfitted for long endurance space exploration, it served both sides of that war now, as a deep exploration vessel able to combat any unexpected threat it came across. Of course, not all 'threats' were what they were anticipated, nor were they threats as they knew them.

The Kro'nogri stood before the artificial intelligence unit, who had made it clear what had happened.

_"You're telling me you've only been off our records for 3 weeks? You were gone for 2 years."_

_"In your time, yes. But when we contacted the anomalous being, it communicated to us. It required help, and the ship, even stripped of its prior capabilities as a warship, could provide it. But for the safety of the organic crew, and thinking that only, synthetic beings going missing would draw less attention, the organic crew were rendered unconscious, and left with resources and communication for pickup. Aeternum falsified hacking this unit and Aru'san, a more believable story."_

Kal'sik shook his head, remarking: _"So all this deception, this trickery, because you figured we'd interfere more if it wasn't seen as a lost cause? And what made you think we didn't value synthetic life as much as organic life in recovery of assets or personnel in the Alliance?"_

The artificial intelligence, embodied in a bulky, skeletal, bipedal form that had a sort of hunchback for expanded processing, merely said blankly: _"History has shown that preference by organics, for organics, is consistent. Making you believe we'd been hacked and mutinied may have staved off more intervention efforts than have already occurred, your reason for being here."_

_"My partner, your creator, might not share that sentiment about history."_

_"My creator is an anomaly among humans. There are always anomalies, but the trend is there. Regardless, there still remains the very issue we are here for, to ensure that the being known as Tul'rok is subdued, for the sake of the organic primitive cultures on this planet."_

Turning back to the view through the bridge, with the expanse of the planet stretching above them, and the Sowta Prancap orbiter above and ahead of them, Kal'sik remarked the RAXLER:

_"Can Aeternum be trusted?"_

_"Organics act irrationally, are unpedicatable. Aeternum does not, and we have judged he can be. Tul'rok's organic mind is more irrational due to his very existence in that system constantly driving him to act out, his perceptions of time, space, being, and self constantly in question."_

_"So this, Tul'rok, is better off being killed then? I take it Aeternum already has a plan in place?"_

_"Said plan is ascending the beam, a form of energy projected space elevator, to the orbiter at coordinates S.T.67.32.43."_

Kal'sik then looked over at security sensors, seeing the small crew of his ship relaxing in the recently reactivated organic quarters, his ship in the hanger, and a certain hybrid organic/cybernetic artificial intelligence being also recharging in the hanger bay, ARU'SAN, a more synthetic grey matter based intelligence, so she had a greater degree of emotional spectrum than RAXLER would ever have.

Rubbing his scaly brow, Kal'sik murmured:

_"This is going to be a nightmare to report to Sha'krii when we get back, especially if we can't recover my partn-"_

_**"Dreadnought respond. RAXLER, ARU'SAN, respond! Are you there!? Please tell me you're there!"**_

Shocked out of his musing, Kal'sik leapt onto the comms, knocking aside the small robotic drone that had been about to answer:

_"ALEX! WHERE ARE YOU!?_

_**"Kal'sik? How'd you get aboard the Dreadnough-nevermind. Is RAXLER there, and ARU'SAN?"**_

_"Yes, and he has a lot to fill you in on, a lot of stuff."_

"Well he'd better start, I'll have time to listne while I figure out how to get outside."

"Outside. Hold on, by scans you're on the orbiter. What happened, did you fly your ship up to it? How did you-"

"My ship crashed, I made a deal to get up here. Tul'rok doesn't read my mind in exchange for my mutilating some blue furred alien of some sort."

_"...Lets compare stories, you're little escapade may well have put us in a good situation."_

_**"Oh please, I'm in no hurry, I may die of old age before I find my way out of this ship! I've already had to ambush some menagerie of who knows what races before I came up here, one of whom nearly put me through a tower!"**_

_"Those were of the plot Aeternum had me buying time for. You impeded their progress?"_ Raxler asked suddenly, speaking to the human, its creator, for the first time directly in 9 years.

_**"Was the blue horned one important, because that was the only one I wounded, or killed, not sure."**_

_"You have cut in half their chances then. And in exchange, you shall assist however you can, or else we won't be returning to our time, I made that deal with Aeternum, and Tul'rok, despite the dealings he arranged, will not heed them.."_ RAXLER decreed, which led to a stream of outraged cursing over the comms, until the human calmed enough to hear out the plan.

Aboard the bridge, Kal'sik merely was relieved some things were making sense at last.

* * *

**37,000 kilometres above the planet**

**Mustific site orbiter, beam entrance nodule**

As they'd come up the beam, the sheer size of the orbiter loomed before them. The 60 kilometre long, cigar shaped ship, 10 kilometres in diameter at its thickest point, dwarfed any construct even devised by pony or other kind.

And the large relay mirrors, 2 giant circular surfaces only a metre thick, but stretching out for 60 kilometres in diameter each, gave the ship the impression of a small country sized dragonfly. The bell shaped EM drive cavity chamber on the far end of the ship could have easily covered all of Canterlot downtown area with ease.

Beneath the ship, and above on the other side for symmetry, 2 kilometre wide nodules protruded from the ship's superstructure, the one facing the planet acting as the anchoring and field beam projector for the Mustific site.

Ascending into the nodule, they came into a darker chamber, pitch black, where they were gently ejected into a platform chamber similar in styling to the one they'd ascended from.

As Celestia lit up her horn, she saw that the spells had worked, though there was one forgotten aspect. There was no air, so even though they could breathe, they couldn't use their wings to move about.

Her magic, and Cal'vel's from Min-Wei, worked for this though, as they flapped as if flying in a direction, and they moved depending on how much effort they put into it. Clinging onto the platforms, which ran around the beam with them always looking up at it, they saw an opening which led further into the station.

"Aeternum will need us to access the main control hub. That will be in the far end of the ship, opposite end from the main engine and ship's own reactor. Follow me." Ranii called out, while she used her sealed hardsuit's small thrusters to make a small leap into the hatchway, climbing up into it.

Climbing up a shaft, they saw a long series of dark cylindrical tunnels leading into the main superstructure, tree trunk sized power cables made of materials they'd never seen before feeding power to the anchoring beam projector they'd climbed from.

In zero-g, they found the long passage up to the main structure was best covered by flying/drifting at speed up the centre, as the magic and/or their suit helped them move, and breathe, in the vacuum.

They came to a turn in the tunnel, which was flanked by many smaller openings around the side in a hexagon fashion, leading into a large, support truss lined pathway.

Cal'vel pushed ahead, his long neck beholding something as they saw the sight beyond the bridge they now crossed. And at that moment, as they stared across the superstructure of the orbiter, every construct, every spectacle they ever had witnessed in life, even for Celestia, seemed to pale in comparison.

The orbiter, before it came through the portal, had been constructed over thousands of years, the time able to be taken due to no organic lifespans constraining its workforce constructing it beyond the portal. This ship, and the others that came through, made Celestia, and every being alive on the planet, seem young, and even the oldest trees on the planet barely came to half of this ship's actual age from the first materials set up in its birth.

The central, cigar shaped structure, was not a solid shell, but it was hollow, a series of support beam like trusses holding up larger armour plating, designed only for micrometeors and radiation, not warfare, gave the 60 kilometre long cylinder shape its outer 'skin' of grey/white material. Openings along its rear length were for the relay surface dishes to fold up and into the ship during transit, a gargantuan switchblade like design of sorts.

Inside the ship, a labyrinth of cables, radiators, support structures, surrounded a central column that ran the entire length of the ship's central spine. The truss bridge they now travelled through, open with no pressurised sections, led into the main spinal structure, itself 3 kilometres in diameter. At the far end, the massive main EM drive cavity chamber was the only part of the central structure that flared out to the full 10 kilometre diameter shape of the outer skin, as it used the beamed power to thrust with inconceivable amounts of force in sync with two other ships, rotating an entire planet.

A feat of construction that made every effort of any race on this planet insignificant, a testament of the age, power, and endurance of Aeternum. And now, it was in the command of a mentally disturbed organic instead, along with 2 others, 1 remaining relay station, and an inactive moon based superstructure.

As Celestia gazed around, she saw the silhouettes of the 2 60 kilometre wide relay receiver and transmitter dishes, protruding out of the sides of the ship perpendicular to the node they entered through, and though they were immense in scale, their thickness seemed absurdly small for their size.

The ticking clock, 1 and a half hours, reminded them of their goal when they reached the central spine structure. In here was the main reactor for moving only the ship, and the control cores about 3 kilometres to the 'north' end of the ship, away from the main thruster cavity to the 'south'.

Before they got to the main spine however, Ranii stopped them, holding up a suited wrist as she turned her form fitting suited figure to them, speaking over radio their magic picked up:

"There will be defences inside which Tul'rok can use, we'll traverse the exterior until we will be in place to be at the control cores the moment we enter the main spine."

"No sense in heading through a horde of enemies needlessly." Sergeant Windrain agreed, the pegasus flapping his wings so that Celestia's magic infusement on him would keep him in place. Turning around, Celestia remarked aloud as she stared through the labyrinthine superstructure:

"Where is the alien?"

"Forget it, we have to go." Ranii remarked, leading them along the spine's exterior shell, a few of the 10 Gryphons following close. They had their guns, which by their ammunition's in built oxidiser, would work in space. They were willing to fire weapons, and break many space race era treaties against weapons, in the face of this threat, and potential enemies that try and stop them.

As Celestia flew on with the others, while Cal'vel had shrunk his form for fitting through smaller gaps, she had the suspicion that Tul'rok could see every move they made.

* * *

**37,000 kilometres above the planet**

**Mustific site orbiter, relay surface hardpoint.**

His breathing controlled, the human looked across the large, 200 metre wide cylinder before him. For the size of the circular dish it supported out, extended 60 kilometres out, it seemed fragile. But in zero g, strength wasn't needed as much.

He'd heard the plan, and hated it himself. But thankfully, he'd salvaged the catalyst fuel canisters from his ship in case of a last resort plan anyway, as he had a policy to do. But this, holding the ship to ransom to buy those beings he'd attacked time to get to where they were headed?

He only did it because Tul'rok was going to shut the beams off instantly, and cause globally devastating tsunamis when those waters at all 3 sites sloshed back in suddenly. But personally, mainly due to RAXLER saying Aeternum wouldn't let him back through the gateway if he didn't, because Tul'rok certainly wouldn't.

In his books, he'd suspected Tul'rok wasn't to be trusted anyway, but he didn't like working for the being that he thought had stolen RAXLER and ARU'SAN, and the Dreadnought, for a ticket home.

Thrusting his flight pack, the small, but fast squirts of nitrogen gas, giving him plenty of manoeuvring in space, more if he used his mass shifter. Drifting down to the connection node's outside, he opened the compartments in his suit, reaching for the first water bottle sized canister.

As he readied to begin arming it, he noticed a few flecks of light atop the superstructure's skin.

Some more drone creatures, these shaped like launchers, had just fired projectiles away on a sub orbital trajactory. Clearly weapons for orbital attacks, impacting like bombs when they landed.

_"Drednought, orbiter's firing some weapons to the planet, looks like orbital bombarding's resumed. If you really care about the locals, might want to get some of the ship's lasers working on intercepts. I'll get the bombs ready."_

He hoped when Tul'rok saw his work, and not going to the Dreadnought, they'd not risk firing on the relay nodes and come after him closer. It would buy time.

Still, he couldn't for the life of him be bothered if the beams were shut off. This wasn't his planet, his time. He just wanted a ride home.

But, needs must when the Aeternum holds the gateway away until the job is done.

* * *

**Late Morning, [local time]**

**31st March 1008 ANM**

**22.5 hours after orbiter activation**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Friendship castle, Map room**

"They're close now. I must get ready." Aeternum remarked, as it moved its quadrupedal, metallic muscle lined form to turn and walk towards a door to the stairwell, while Starswirl followed, holding Celestia's old detached horn in his magical grasp.

Caarim had slithered off, remarking about the hospital, while Jorani offered to come with him, the Python, and former reborn member, having some medical experience herself.

Leaving the 6 with the main atrium's table, the images from Socium's view showed something coming off the outside of the ship that reports, arrived in letters seconds ago, said.

"He's started bombarding the planet again." Twilight remarked bitterly, while Rainbow Dash begged the question:

"Where's he going to hit? He's fired off dozens of those shells, and others from the 2 other ships."

"Starswirl said he may know where we are when the process starts. What if he fires on Ponyville? We won't know how to stop what's basically a meteor strike." Applejack remarked, her mind racing with images of a crater where Ponyville once was.

"We're cutting it close, but-" Rarity was cut off as a faint rumble sounded in the castle, and shook the building slightly.

Seconds later they'd rushed out to the balcony.

* * *

**Ponyville, Friendship castle balcony**

In the distance, the caldera in Everfree forest was a plume of smoke yet again, and rustling trees could be seen through telescopes and anything with long sight.

But the creatures, unseen, and even the aircraft visibly hanging around the Caldera, didn't advance, they idled near the volcanic plume. Last time the eruption had heralded an instant attack, but they held back now.

"What are they waiting for?" Fluttershy asked, shaking from the sight of the mass of black shapes flocking around the scorched everfree forest area and the small sized volcanic column, about 6 miles away.

At that instant, Starswirl's enhanced voice sounded as a siren of some kind started ringing from the castle:

**"Tul'rok has fired orbital strikes at Ponyville, to hit in one hour! One hour, orbital strikes are on course!"**

"What did we ever do to him!?" Pinkie screeched out, looking angrily at the pair of orbiters visible in the sky, the Muttlantic and Mustific ones. Ironically, the shells bound for ponyville came from the only orbiter not visible, the Hundian ocean/Maldives orbiter.

**"2 others are heading for Manehatten and the Crystal Empire, while others are targeting capitals around the planet. He is targeting government centres, all capital cities, only Canterlot isn't being targeted. He is trying to make them loathe Canterlot, Celestia, for getting off easy in their eyes."**

Aeternum had spoken to them via some sort of loudspeaker signal, while the siren clearly had the effect on the hospital in the distance, with pony figures getting wagons and transport ready.

"The Empire, Cadance and Shining, oh no.." Twilight whispered.

* * *

**Everfree Forest, Harmony Caldera site**

Standing at the edge of the burnt forest reaches, piloting a hybrid organic/drone unit akin to the large ones in the Mustific site bowl, the dark red furred Diamond Dog, dead if not for the stimulating implants in his brain, had opened the bipedal form's back, and released his control nodes from his head. He was reclining atop a hybrid drone that for all intents and purposes, was shaped like him, but larger, the size of a small truck.

Around him, the drones that crawled, flew or sat around beneath the faint ashfall, or atop the lava flows that now lay black, hard and cooler, waited calmly. Around him, a few other reborn cultists rode some like mounts, armed and ready. But Tul'rok had got them here for a lesser reason.

They were cleanup, in case there were survivors of the bombardment.

All Garnet knew was that this was the best day of his afterlife, after helping with a breakout from Tartarus, laying low, enjoying stories of worldwide chaos unfolding by either the escapes prisoners/beasts, or the drone/reborn cultist strikes worldwide. He now had a front row seat to the annihilation of the town that was home to the 3 element wielders he'd killed in safety when he lived, and of the mare who, albeit under Aeternum's control, helped his near death.

If only they knew who was getting a plan ready in the town, for they would not be waiting around if they did know.

For now though, Garnet kept watching the skies, looking for the streaks of plume and light for when the bombardment would hit. That, and making sure nobody left the town before it came.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Equestria, Crystal Empire**

**Outskirts**

A large exodus was already beginning, with the outer edges of the empire emptying when the sirens began to go.

Despite the efforts of some of the guards and advisors, the royal pair had refused to leave. They did entrust their Captain of the guard with an important matter, as he'd have to leave anyway due to his biology.

* * *

**Royal Palace**

"Take care of her Lucius, but we'll see her again soon." Shining Armour remarked, while the Sombra clone gave a brief salute, a retort of uncertainty dangling on his tongue:

"Are you sure about this?"

"I won't let the Empire become a crater. We will do what we can to expand the Crystal Heart's strength to maximum, as a form of defence shield. You understand why you have to leave, it would destroy you if you stayed in the city. And I want my child safe." Princess Cadance gently levitated the young Alicorn's side holster, the filly looking curiously at her mother as she was slung over the strange, dark looking stallion's armour. The royal baby Alicorn, Flurry Heart, was entrusted to Lucius, clone descendant of King Sombra, until the threat was over.

Nuzzling the filly, Cadance wiped some tears away as Shining gave the child a nuzzle too, as he promped Lucius:

"You'd better get moving. The mountains will be safe, most likely the caves."

"I can use the ones I hid in with the dragons, waiting for when the Migration came here first, when we first met." Lucius recalled a safe place they could use.

"Fitting, but stay safe, please." Cadance added, as she gave a warm smile as Flurry gurgled while reaching for her mother.

Turning around, some Crystal Guards in tow, Lucius ordered out: "I'll have some cave sights ready, just make sure the evac goes smoothly."

While their captain left, another guard saluted the couple as he spoke: "Your majesties, we're ready to begin expanding the heart field."

There was no time to waste.

Even if there was unexpected help in orbit, they may not all be stopped before impact.

* * *

**300,000 kilometres from the planet**

**Gateway Relay station**

Amidst the debris of the destroyed station which littered the other side of the gateway distortion field, some drone creatures were already salvaging materials.

Only one other alien probe had come through the gateway since the Dreadnought, the weapons on the remaining station destroying it quickly.

But on the planet, Tul'rok sensed things going not according to plan. The bombardment was underway, and every capital except for Canterlot was a target. Excluding Celestia's city to make her look bad, even if only barely, as jealousy towards someone less damaged was enough to work with.

But the Dreadnought was not behaving as it should. The alien, the human, that he'd agreed to no longer read the mind of, should have called it off, had it thrusting to the gateway by now, or waiting to pick him up after getting close.

Instead, he saw it, through his drone eyes across the orbiters, firing invisible lasers at the projectiles it came in range of, its lower faster orbit bringing it within range of every projectile worldwide before they began to enter the atmosphere. Too many to stop all at once, but if quick enough, they could damage them to deviate their course or make them burn up and not be a big threat.

Already, some projectiles were angled to hit this dreadnought instead as they fired, and even some laser weapons angled. But this was a warship they were dealing with, and the only respite was that it wouldn't fire back on the ships themselves, just incoming projectiles.

The Alien had broken its promise.

In a fit of rage, Tul'rok focused, as he was aware of the small group led by Celestia herself aboard the Mustific site orbiter. He had preparations.

But he couldn't sense the alien. His hardsuit must have cut off all comms for now, a blackout to remain hidden.

Turning to the drone eyes aboard the orbiter's surface, he began scanning the vast shipscape.

* * *

**37,000 kilometres above the planet**

**Mustific site orbiter, relay surface hardpoint.**

The human finished attatching the first bomb, the drink bottle sized canister armed and lightly welded by a non-critical part to the metallic node surface. He kept the other canister for his own protection, such a tactic he'd used before in his long, not so illustrious careers as a soldier, agent, or other means of combat and infiltration, what he was born for, literally.

The bottle was a container of many smaller canisters, each containing the most volatile substance known, designed to give spacecraft fusion reactors a boost in energy output for a short time. In all, he'd just welded a ready-to-detonate container of half a gram of antimatter to the relay surface hardpoint at the side of the orbiter, and he kept the same amount on him in person. The canisters were extremely resilient against damage, and had batteries to last for days, 2 weeks even, of suspending it in the vacuum.

But in the case of the half gram he'd made ready to blow, the 10 kiloton equivalent energy blast was just what he needed. And with some of the radiation shielding plating about 4 kilometres away down ship, he may survive the gamma ray bursts as well as the fireball itself.

All he had to do now was wait for either Tul'rok to spot him, or for the Dreadnought to contact him when that weird team made it to the control core.

Better them than him. Although, he was too close to a receiver of petawatts of microwave radiation for his liking.

Amazing how what was magnificent, vast, and unimaginable to these primitives, was actually less dangerous than some things he, or others from his time, came across.

* * *

**Long chapter, but done. The warzones across the planet heat up, as the confrontation is about to start. But the Aliens are an interesting out of left field set of players, as even the one that attacked Luna is roped into it due to his ties to the Dreadnought crew.**

**Still, things may get worse, or better, before the end.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	69. Ch 69: Core Ideals and Outfoxed Overlord

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 69: Core Ideals, Outfoxed Overlord**

* * *

**Mid Afternoon, [local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**23 hours after orbiter activation**

**Salaman, Edoyo [capital city]**

Observations detected the dreadnought ship overhead somehow burning any projectiles coming from the orbiters, likely with laser weapons of some kind. But the sheer number meant that the dreadnought could not outright destroy them without completely missing some. A compromise was made, without any input.

Now, as the fiery streaks appeared in the sky, that compromise was clear. Burn the projectiles with the lasers enough, so that the heat of reentry would weaken/break apart the projectiles to render the impact and destruction more acceptable.

As two streaks clearly got bigger in the mid afternoon skies, the warnings had already been sent out to services. In reality though, it could have been worse.

The projectiles missed their targets, one splashing into the bay due to its breakup and disintegration slowing it faster. Its splash was only equivalent of an airline crashing into the waters.

But the second made landfall, again not on the downtown area as intended. The fiery, rocky projectile smashed into a residential area, taking down a city block of medium rise apartments through surrounding damage. But in this older part of the city, with many apartments having a lot of wood involved in construction, the fire department was very quick to respond.

Salamanders wielding the firefighting equipment were on the scene as fast as possible, with the traffic jams from the panic meaning the firefighting helicopters proved more useful in a practical sense.

Despite the greatly reduced damage, chaos still reigned, as panic set in worldwide.

* * *

**Dawn[local time]**

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**23 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam Orbiter, Main control core hub**

The long inner, sealed section of the 60 kilometre ship was vast, but eventually, with an hour to spare, they reached the exterior. On the other side, lay the control core, through which the entirety of Tul'rok essence could be accessed. This was no warship, so getting this far for a ship its size was easier than expected, save using magic to survive the vacuum, temperatures and ride up the beam.

But as Ranii readied her weapons on her suit, she spoke quietly through the link:

"Be ready, there may be an ambush waiting inside."

Keeping alert, the 10 Gryphons with them clung onto the walls around where Socium was cutting into the wall, with the Pegasus Sergeant Windrain keeping close by, a weapon ready. Behind them, hovering in the space, Celestia and Cal'vel, the latter hued in a green aura of Min-Wei's magic, gazed around.

"The shots will be coming in to hit their targets now." Cal'vel remarked. The hail of railgun shots form the orbiters, fired when Tul'rok called the Dreadnought bluff, were indeed on entry into the atmosphere.

But though they didn't see it, Ranii had told them the Dreadnought was intercepting most of them with unseen lasers. She had said most though, which was unsettling.

As Socium finished slicing a hole large enough for them all, his tendrils from the form he had latched on, sliding the 1 foot thick protective shell out of place, letting it drift lazily in the zero g environment past Cal'vel's head.

Inside, shining a light in, they saw glimmering surfaces everywhere.

"Oh my..." Celestia couldn't help but remark, as their lights from horns or weapon torches lit up what appeared to be a cathedral of glass, crystal and metal.

Entering the 3 kilometre diameter cylindrical space, they saw a surface made of a glasslike material stretching down, overhead, and around in a ring of chrome like shining. Jutting out at intervals from the surface were tall spires of what looked like quarts crystal, though they were infused with a grey/blue metal substance, and the nodes each stretched out from the mini ring world to the interior, the centre of the world within a world.

Along the spine of this disc shaped realm of glass, metal, crystal and chrome, there was a long cylinder of more metallic structure, with long pipes exposed as they exited the nodes from the ring surface to meld into its structure. Unseen, these pipes helped dissipate heat from the control core, as the hub operated better at lower temperatures.

And as soon as they compromised the exterior ring, that containment had been breached, and an alarm had been triggered.

Celestia had entered after Socium and Ranii had gone in, while 2 Gryphon soldiers also advanced in after them, floating in the zero g effortlessly. Sergeant Windrain turned to Cal'vel and the 8 remaining Gryphons:

"You all watch for any ene-"

He had been halfway through the hole, when a visible layer of harsh blue light appeared in the passage, and a fizzing, sparking light emanated soundlessly as Windrain screeched briefly in agony, before his upper, now dead body, began to drift forwards towards the soldiers and dragon, the Pegasus having been cleaved in two by an energy field activated suddenly.

Backing up inside the ringworld, and from the disembodied legs and lower torso of the pegasus, seeing the field blocked them from escape, Celestia whipped her head around, horn shining in challenge.

Socium twisted to cling to a wall, his form alert to incoming enemies from all directions. Nearby, the 2 Gryphons began to fire up and to the left, though Ranii had her weapons firing in any direction they didn't cover, as bullets and energy pulse fire flew in the Core chamber.

Around them, in all corners of the ringworld, hundreds of sets of 4 eyed drones began to crawl along the surface in every way possible, some twisting to avoid, or shake off, the bullets and energy rounds hitting them. As Socium began to fire too, he noticed these drones were more durable, not ones Tul'rok had created. These had come with the ship, from the future.

Charging her horn, Celestia fired her yellow bursts in every direction, while the swarms closed in with every second.

* * *

**Midday, [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**23 hours after orbiter activation**

**Equestria, Crystal Empire**

**Palace plaza**

The shimmering blue field had enveloped the city, the heart running at full power now. Standing right before it, with some guard Unicorns also helping, with some input from Earth Pony and Pegasi guards for the crystal magic input, Princess Cadance could only shake in her hooves a little as she saw the 3 fiery streaks appear above in the sky. Apparently Tul'rok had 3 for the Empire, to test the shield perhaps.

"Focus! We can't let them through!" Shining called out, which snapped Cadance out of her gazing, as she rallied around her:

"Together! Wait for it...NOW!"

The field pulsed as the 2 royals and the guards shot their magic into the heart, the field strengthening 2 seconds before the first impact.

The 3 projectiles had been halved in their potential by the Dreadnought's laser assault, but even so, the first projectile detonated against the barrier dome's upper layer like a large bomb, the muffled rumble making it through to the city, but resonating as loud as it was across the currently snowless tundra plains.

Onlookers from nearby mountains and caves would remember the sight for a long time, even as the second projectile smashed at an angle into the dome, the fireball actually deflecting to the side of the city boundaries somewhat before a modest impact.

The third fireball streaked directly at the centre of the city, this one unfortunately not as weakened as hoped. As it impacted, the world shook inside the dome, before the noise and concussions shook them to the bones.

The shield held, barely, but the supporters were knocked off focus by the blast shockwave resonating through it and the beam. As soon as the projectile detonated, a few guard unicorns had been knocked down from the shockwave, as even Princess Cadance stumbled around. As Shining Armour fell over from the shockwave, that was one disrupted link too many.

The blast still occurred above the city, but the shockwave as the field dropped all of a sudden, no longer one meant to deflect impacts, blew out windows across half of the city in one go.

Gazing around, Cadance felt her ears ringing, but the pink Alicorn noticed no more fiery streaks incoming. A few guard Unicorns were helped to their feet, while Shining Armour got up, the Unicorn stallion shaking his head with some grimace at the damage to many windows in the city that he could see from the heart plaza.

The Crystal heart shimmered as usual as ever, but had there been just one more projectile aimed at the Crystal Empire, they would not have stopped it.

* * *

**Midday, [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**23 hours after orbiter activation**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Outskirts**

Standing along a roadway leading south, Discord stared skywards at the 2 incoming projectiles, the fiery streaks already appearing high above as larger than others streaking overhead.

The distant Harmony Caldera rumbling all the time, the marauding forces waiting, probably watching also.

He could see the castle, shimmering as magical energy was readied by its dwellers, ready to protect the town and itself. He saw the Red Fire Drake hanging around the hospital full size, wary for any other attacks.

Hearing a scuttling, Discord turned around, and saw a sight he hadn't expected. Behind the draconeraqus, flapping as it landed, a hawk had landed on the pathway, cawing lightly as it stared at him, then at the town, as if beckoning to it with the glint in its eyes.

It had implants, and glowed grey in its eyes. Tul'rok had minions everywhere, and eyes, big or small. Discord almost felt tempted to incinerate the hawk, or turn it into something amusing if it had been a lighter situation.

But he knew the moment the projectile was intercepted, Tul'rok may know who exactly was in the castle.

Later though, as a voice began to speak, he would become rigid in horror, as a life he valued was toyed with in dealings as it spoke, and where exactly Celestia fit in Tul'rok's dealings was made clear, and used to undermine his efforts thus far, so close to the end of the orbiter process.

* * *

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

**Upper observation platform**

The nodule was ready, aimed at the visible Mustific orbiter high in the skies to the west. Celestia's horn was mounted within it, and Aeternum had 2 tendrils from his quadruped, metallic lined shape. His other tendrils readied to work with the orb of magic that it, Starswirl and the Mane 6 were readying, using the castle as a conduit.

"**Fire."**

The orb shot from the castle, turning into a large shimmering energy dome over the town. A similar display to the Crystal Empire.

Overhead, the two fiery streaks impacted, the vibrations shaking the town sligthly as the explosions were muffled from their impacts a half kilometre overhead.

The smoke dissipated, but it was Twilight that made the point clear as she sighed:

"I think Tul'rok knows we're here now."

**"Not the plan, but yes, that we are here. Which means, now comes the time for the less willing to play their part."**

Aeternum sent a message to the orbiter's vicinity, as a recently planned part came into play. Starswirl narrowed his eyes, not liking Aeternum making plans without saying anything. And clearly, the others didn't either.

"What are you hiding!? I thought we were on the same page here!" Applejack demanded angrily.

"What's your game this time!?" Rainbow Dash resisted the urge to grab the being with her hooves, while Fluttershy suddenly called out:

"Girls, something's coming from the map room!"

Without much hesitation, all but Starswirl and Aeternum dashed down, as the wizard was stopped by the being's tendril with a few choice words:

**"You are needed here."**

"If this doesn't work, you'll be called to justice for all this. Tul'rok was your doing anyway, you didn't keep an eye on his behaviour enough."

**"I underestimate organics too often. Not anymore, which is why this plan involves one who otherwise would pursue me with vengeful intent. And perhaps, still might after this."**

* * *

**Map room**

The images flickered on the screen, as the image of Socium from inside the glass ringworld within the orbiter were not promising.

Drone creatures swarmed them, and Socium's body had been heavily damaged, other drones more advanced than he having ripped many apart off his body. Nearby, Ranii scrambled to use her pulse cannon wrist to blow away drones, while the 2 Gryphon soldiers inside the ring had been shot and stabbed already, their forms floating in the zero g reflective environment.

Celestia had her yellow energy sphere shield constantly fired upon by blue and red pulse fire, as even a faint grey beam from the control core caused the shield to flicker.

**"You have come too far for my liking, but at least it means I can finally have you in my grasp with no risk of you slipping away this time!"**

Tul'rok's metallic voice rang out on the display, while Celestia grimaced as electric currents surged into her shield and body, the drone creatures firing and stabbing away enough against the weakened shield to now cause fractures to appear. Any second now it would break.

And it did.

One tendril shot out, and wrapped around her upper left hoof, as the shield finally fell, and in the zero gravity environment, Celestia visibly was swarmed by drones, the ball of them imprisoning her smashing her into the ring chamber's chrome surface, locking her in place with only her head exposed beneath the solid layer of drone body restraining her.

Nearby, Socium shuddered as drones sealed him against a wall too, while Ranii visibly screeched as her upper wing, above the hand thankfully, was broken when she was slammed and stuck against a wall as well.

Barely visible, Cal'vel and 8 Gryphon guards watched helplessly through a blue ray shielded hole in the wing world.

"No, Princess Celestia!" Pinkie cried out, but at that moment, a metallic buzzing filled the room, as on the projection, the attention of the drones in the chamber aboard the orbiter too were distracted. Looking around in some unexpected shock, Rarity wondered:

"Oh what horror now?"

**"***.***BZZTT...ttion, BZZZTTT..**, ssage to Tul'rok, and a warning."**

The voice was metallic, but at that moment, the entire display was hacked too, and the map changed to reveal a node on the outside of the orbiter, where one of the massive, 60 kilometre wide relay dishes was extending from.

A bipedal, hard suited figure that Twilight recognised from the designs was speaking, though his face was hidden still beneath the blank helmet. Attatched to the orbiter relay surface node, the mini structure itself as big as the Crystal Empire castle, a strange device that shouldn't be there was stuck to the surface, a canister of some sort.

"Its the Alien, the one that maimed Princess Luna." Twilight spat out, regarding this once helpful incident person as a danger now after that act.

* * *

**Ponyville hospital**

**Outer entrance roadway**

Smoulder gazed up as the shimmering field distorted with the two impacts, while beside her, having gone to the hospital, Caarim had mumbled unhappily:

"They're going to come after this place, that probably gave away the gathering of so much power for some reason."

"Let them come." Smoulder grumbled, as the large Fire Drake flexed her wings as if in a preparatory gesture. Nearby though, Jorani had her larger form coiled up, gazing always to the north, where the smoke and ash column of the Everfree caldera hid the hordes of enemies gathering, and undoubtedly about to be disappointed.

At that moment though, the castle seemed to vibrate, and a distorted set of buzzing and noises echoed across the town as an unintelligible, gruff, metallic language was gradually translated.

* * *

**Ponyville hospital**

**Interior**

Flash Sentry sat upright as he heard the voice, the noise loud enough to be heard as if it spoke faintly beside his bed. Around the hospital, Unicorn, pegasi and Earth pony guards heard it too, wounded or guarding the wounded, while others could only sit by and hear it.

Razak, still badly wounded, heard it, but couldn't sit up due to his bandages, as was Spike. Both dragon adolescents still had many wounds, but they heard the voice, and it was definitely not Tul'rok, or Aeternum.

As for Ohmen, who heard the voice ringing out, he couldn't help but listen with a mixture of satisfaction, and horror, as the entire situation around the globe began to be set into a noose by the one speaking, and the plan already in place.

The stakes were high, and someone who had no stakes in this game of lives, had been brought in, perhaps by Aeternum, as a final gambit.

* * *

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**23 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam Orbiter, Main control core hub**

**Central core ring chamber**

**"I have a message to Tul'rok. Stop any and all orbital bombardments in your selective campaign to make the local governments turn aggressive against this, Celestia, or I shall detonate the antimatter canister I have placed on the relay attachment hardpoint, and disrupt the entire system you have hijacked from its original designer."**

Glancing around, Celestia heard the voice, as the drones too seemed to be distracted by this. Overhead, Socium strained to break free uselessly,

**"I journeyed through the gateway in pursuit of the dreadnought, but now its clear that the only reason Aeternum convinced, or hacked, the commanding force to assist it is to regain control of assets you seized, when it left this system on its long first journey. And as I state this, let it be known that, given the tens of thousands of years between now, and my birth, and the light years along with it, that I have little at risk that I treasure in this entire situation that you could harm."**

Ranii shook her head, as she realised the measures that had been taken. Silently, she wished they'd kept the alien involvement to a minimum.

**"I have been told of you plans, or, whatever it seems to be. You hate this Celestia, enough to wreak havoc across the planet in a selective way that doesn't affect the immediate political power she will possess after all this process is said and done. Jealous nations more damaged, even others she is very close to, would unite against her, make her suffer, as you wanted. As a long lived being, she would have a hard time for the rest of her life, and only you, by your designs, would be around to take some enjoyment in that misfortune, an eternal revenge of sorts."**

Gazing at the central core, as if at Tul'rok himself, Celestia realised it made sense, yet at the same time, it seemed insane. A madmen's scheme to have eternal revenge, not just one off by killing her.

**"Pathetic, and pointless. With one trigger, I disrupt this cycle, I shut off the fields these orbiters generate, and the waters being held back by the 3 sites all slosh back, and tsunamis equivalent of asteroid impacts swamp almost every coastal area on the planet. What point is there to your far flung revenge scheme, clearly one dreamt by a mad being with far toom much time on their hands, if the governments of the world have collapsed, been utterly destroyed, as the planet is flung into anarchy with at least half of the population of the planet being affected, maybe very likely killed."**

Outside the chamber, the 8 Gryphons noticed the slowly swarming drones on the outside of the ship, heading for the relay node they could see 8 kilometres away down ship. The blue Dragon, Cal'vel, gave a quiet nod, as he began to flap his wings, the magic in the vacuum propelling him in the direction to outside the ship's superstructure.

**"You require current systems on the planet to remain, to be able to watch them pounce on Celestia in jealousy, unlikely given her attempts to stop you for her public relations. But you have a new choice to make. Stop every action now, or, you can watch, with me, and everyone in orbit, as I shut down this work of thousands of years with one blast, and witness the next mass extinction event of this planet. And if you do choose the latter, to further spite you in your desire to see Celestia suffer, I will personally order the Dreadnought, a force you fear, to unleash all weapons upon the orbiter you have her trapped upon. There will be no satisfaction if the beings you wanted to give her grief for centuries to millenia are dead, as is Celestia with them."**

"NO, YOU CA-" Celestia was silenced mid scream by a buzzing from the main core, while elsewhere on the ship, some drones of varying shapes began to angle their sights to the relay node itself.

* * *

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**23.1 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub centre**

**Magical protection field ring**

**"The truth is Tul'rok, based on what I've been told by Aeternum, a grudging partnership, your entire plan is pitiful. You fear your long life, you only want Celestia around to give your sad existence meaning. You are obsessed with making Celestia suffer for killing your loved one, putting you in a depressed state that made you doom yourself to this existence by seeking her when you thought you heard her on the other side. Why you would you ask me to harm or kill her blue sister, as a ticket fare up here with no mind reading?"**

Blearily, barely awake, Luna heard this being's callous words, and couldn't help but spit in some quiet anger:

"Fiendish scum, how, agh!"

"Careful, it probably still hurts." The Gryphon medic steadied her, while up above, Varkan was aghast. If this worked, every coast would be at risk save for very few isolated north or south ones. Including Sri Draka. Millions to billions of lived around the world.

And he wasn't sure if how far inland the Wyverns were right now would be safe enough.

Gazing out, Yuril noticed the reborn cultists, drones and hybrid creatures outside the barrier ring staring upwards with the closest thing to worry. If the beams fell, they would be the first to die, as the waters of an 80 mile displaced ocean base came rushing back all of a sudden.

**"Your desire for vengeance let me get in, and get an edge over you. You aren't unleashing planet wide destruction right now, like you could, because that isn't what you want. You want to see Celestia suffer, and without her, and without the governments and most of their people alive to do it, your entire scheme is meaningless. Your entire long life requires Celestia to give it meaning, to make her suffer. The dead can't cause suffering, or suffer themselves. Now make your choice, before I get an itchy finger. You have 15 minutes."**

The world went quiet for a little bit, the beams shining as brilliantly as ever both inside the domes, and outside where they connected to the orbiters above.

* * *

**40 miles west, western edge of the 'bowl'**

**NGS Raven shipwreck**

Faral stared up at the beam, paralysed with fear, as she then gazed back at the mountain of water behind the shipwreck, waiting to crash down. Beside her, Borilsk had dented the railing he'd clung to on the capsized wreck as he sat down, while all activity around the ship ground to a halt. Gryphons, wounded and capable, stared at the beam, where the voice had emanated.

Silence reigned, as every effort of the marauding force was focused on the one interloper who had slung a noose around its neck all of a sudden.

* * *

**23 hours, 5 minutes after orbiter activation.**

**37,000 kilometres above the planet**

**Mustific site orbiter, relay surface hardpoint.**

A shadow passed over the human's head, as he gazed up at a drone form, bipedal and sporting a tail and wings, and strangely organic too. One such drone body that, unknown to him, mirrored Tul'rok's organic, old Wyvern body, out of nostalgia.

_"You were quick to come here."_

**"I came to see if you were bluffing." **The voice came into his comms, as the drone was flanked by others of different shapes. He saw a blue/red dragon coming in from the distance, but he didn't regard that as a threat yet, despite knowing it was part of the team.

_"I'll let you read my mind now. You tell me if I am."_

A brief intrusion, before he saw the Wyvern bodied drone's 2 eyes flash grey, and widen in anger, charging him faster than he could react.

"YOU DARE!"

Smashing the suited human sideways, Tul'rok surged forwards in the vacuum, as the human clenched onto a small nodule from the large structure beneath them:

**"I could kill you with a simple stab through that armour, right now!"**

_"You could, but that would set off the bomb anyway, hardwired to my lifesigns as a backup." _Alex Damien grimaced, as he hadn't mass shifted during that hit from the Wyvern biodrone.

Looming over the human, he contemplated letting the extinction event happen anyway. But deep down, the human had a point. So he'd make him reconsider.

Clenching the human's armour, he threw the human around and smashed him hard against the superstructure, electrocuting the human too. He sensed a strange mini reactor and a pump instead of a heart, and it was clear he was dealing with a cyborg of some kind.

**"DISARM THE BOMB!"**

_"Stop your bombarding, and I'll consider!"_

"You criticise my plans of making little sense, yet yours are borderline genocidal, and will make things worse for those down there!" Hurling the human around, Tul'rok gave a satisfied smile as a nearby drone thrust out some tendrils, whipping the human in the head as he flew to clothesline him and send him spinning in the vacuum outwards.

Focusing some magic nodes in his drone form, Tul'rok pulled the human into his grasp roughly again, growling:

**"You'll do it, yes, you will, but you hardly cared enough before to try and stop me. What changed!?"**

"_I change my mind easily, as well as tactics."_

"**And what was your game then, if I did call off the attacks!?"**

_"You don't need to. Distracting you was the plan all along. NOW!"_

An electric surge came out of the human's armour, causing Tul'rok to recoil the human from his grasp, before he sensed the human's life signals suddenly fade, and vanish.

Whipping around, he sensed that the bomb had not gone off though. The human was faking death somehow, but not for the bomb.

Before he could even command his drones to eviscerate the human's form floating in the vacuum, or see the blue/red dragon coasting towards them 300 metres away, a faint blue/violet beam of light had streaked across and from below, as the Dreadnought was, and had been in position the entire time. The beam had fired, and hit, milliseconds after the human had deactivated his vital signs.

Being an explorer, lethal weapons were limited. Non-lethals however were not. And targeting a non-warship craft, even one much bigger than itself, and the effects were immense.

An electromagnetic disruptor beam weapon, a form of weaponised, target able EMP, able to immobilise specific targets' electrics and leave others around it unharmed. Used before ripping a target in its warship days to pieces with no resistance from it.

The orbiter was hit with extreme precision, as the human had designated one point to hit the central spine of the ship.

The surge made the ship's inhabitants spasm and fade, but only at certain frequencies. Magic users were unharmed, though slightly tingly, the drones were disoriented, unable to follow orders, and Tul'rok realised microseconds later that the EMP beam had been a precursor to something more.

From the Dreadnought, a signal was bounced, filling the more electronic parts of Tul'rok's essence with uncountable loads of junk data, overwhelming and sending the entire system into disarray.

Except, for the parts of himself he had maintaining the orbiter relay process from the gateway.

This was a surgical strike, with a genocide threatening human as a lure for his attention and alertness, and he'd fallen for it.

* * *

**30th March, 1008 ANM**

**23 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam Orbiter, Main control core hub**

**Central core ring chamber**

The drones suddenly floated free of them, and even the blue field stopping the other 8 gryphon troops from entering vanished. Surging off, Ranii got Socium out from under the drones that had been holding him down, though he was delirious, uncoordinated, the strike affecting him slightly.

"C'mon, reboot!"

Socium's 4 grey eyes flickered, before he gained at least half his awareness, his vision fuzzy though.

Springing to action, Celestia knew this was the break they needed, as she commanded:

"Get it working! We have little time!"

Hovering over to the central node of the ring chamber, Ranii pulled out the small device she'd carried, a simple way for Aeternum to hack into this, and the greater Tul'rok essence, when the time came.

Beside her, acting as a conduit, Socium hooked in 4 tendrils as she hooked the device onto his back.

Near the hole, Celestia gazed out across the globe as the Gryphon soldiers shot each drone in the chamber through the head, in case they woke up sooner than expected.

In the distance, she saw no new fiery streaks.

"How long do we have?"

"5 minutes, but we can get it ready by then. Then its out of our hands!" Ranii replied quickly.

The White Alicorn gazed down the ship's superstructure, at the relay area. She didn't know what to make of that alien now, whether he meant it or not. Given how Tul'rok reacted though, she doubted he'd been bluffing. Tul'rok had called even Aeternum's dreadnought bluff, yet was unnerved by this mere alien.

* * *

**23 hours, 5 minutes after orbiter activation.**

**37,000 kilometres above the planet**

**Mustific site orbiter, relay surface hardpoint.**

Cal'vel hovered close, brushing a floating drone body out of the way. He saw the antimatter canister secured to the node, regarding it with some fear at the power in such a small device.

But the alien ahead was limp as a bone, and had been during the entire overloading process. The same alien that he'd been against down in the bowl, of unknown agenda, had outplayed Tul'rok in daring of his schemes.

Such ruthlessness was not to be admired however, and Cal'vel couldn't help but feel the alien wasn't someone to befriend.

He snorted in shock, and readied his wings and claws, as he saw the faint finger twitch on the suited, bipedal alien. An unknown beam from the Dreadnought reactivated the human, in case the EMP beam had affected him too.

Jerking around on his thrusters, the human saw the dragon before him, and almost balked as he saw Cal'vel purposefully shift into his larger, 200 foot form in intimidation.

Sparing a glance sideways, Alex Damien stared out at the vast relay dish surface to his left, and then back at the dragon.

"I should hurt you for cutting our force in half for getting up here." Cal'vel warned.

Cocking his head, the human didn't seem to hear this, as he tapped his helmet with a head shake. He wasn't using magic, or comms synced properly like Ranii was. Cal'vel was not going to be able to talk to this human.

With a disregarding snarl, Cal'vel took flight back to the others, coasting along the zero g environment at a comfortable speed.

Turning his attention along the orbiter, the human wondered if there were any small ship like craft he could use. He wanted to be back on the Dreadnought when Tul'rok woke up on at least the places he wouldn't be disrupted from by what Aeternum was working with the locals to unleash.

At least across the planet, the firestorm had stopped, for now. But the greatest threat had been issued by one brought in to stop Tul'rok. Had it been issued by Aeternum, it would not have worked, one bluff too many to be credible. And nobody of that planet was willing to take that gamble, take such risks.

As Tul'rok would muse in his disrupted state, he thought about this human, even if a cyborg. He was willing to kill millions he didn't know, either for victory, or just to spite him. Somehow, that made him smile a bit.

Such a being 'helping' Celestia take him down, might well do the work he wanted anyway.

* * *

**Another long chapter, this one with a big twist to it. Sometimes the most dangerous person isn't the antagonist, and this new helper calls out Tul'rok's strategy, and also helps to a degree.**

**Now a narrow window to get at least the big assets, such as the orbiters, under Aeternum's control, is open. Such a fix won't work on every Tul'rok turned unit however. At least the orbiters are still operating automatically during this downtime.**

**But the human left the antimatter bomb in place however.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	70. Ch 70: Threat Reduced, Renegades

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 70: Threat Reduced, Renegades**

* * *

**Midday [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**23.2 hours after orbiter activation**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Friendship castle**

**Upper observation platform**

The castle became alight, as the signal was received. They had done it, the orbiter was ready to receive Aeternum's influence, and with it, the entire space infrastructure Tul'rok had stolen, and more.

Tendrils lashed into the device, as the castle seemed to glow and fluctuate its blue/white colour, Starswirl stood beside Aeternum's form, as the wizard made sure the beam stayed on target.

Inside the castle, the 6 wielders, or former wielders, of the Elements sat in their thrones, activating the full power of the castle to boost it.

At that instant, a blue/white beam shot from the castle's roof top at light speed, and the transmission of Aeternum's essence was complete.

In the distance, the Mustific orbiter, high in the sky, seemed unchanged. But aboard it, things were smoothly underway.

Starswirl gazed around, and saw the metal lined body of Aeternum shudder and flicker out its lights, before collapsing slightly with no lights at all. Truly, it had left for the ship, to regain control.

Starswirl shut his eyes in trepidation, hoping this was at last the end of this madness, at least on this scale. But he wondered if they'd traded in a greater evil for a lesser one in actuality.

Aeternum now, was thousands of years older, wiser, than the form of it still departing the solar system aboard the hibernator ship right now. That ship launch, when there were still many mysteries, had been only 2 and a half weeks ago or so. And yet, it seemed like an eternity.

To Aeternum, Starswirl presumed, it was literally one by organic standards.

With a groan as his brief relaxed nerves kicked in, Starswirl felt his knee act up. Unlike Aeternum, as he walked it off on the way down, he was subject to age, even if magic helped ward it off.

And the years imprisoned as part of the elements before this whole Aeternum mess began with Varkan's meddling didn't count to that age either.

Casting a wary glance in the distance, to the north, smouldering Harmony Caldera amidst everfree forest, Starswirl wondered in what state the minions there were in. At least they weren't attacking.

Without their master, why would they want to anyway?

* * *

**Map Room**

Coming down, as Starswirl had entered, it seemed clear that there was a more relaxed mood in the town, for now. Discord, having been around and picking off any small drones he'd seen spying on Ponyville, had come in.

The display amidst the map showed what the drone, Socium, saw. Inside the large crystalline ring world, the core was alight with blue/white light, as Aeternum was taking over the disabled systems.

_**" ORBITER FIRING AND FIELD PROJECTORS AUTOMATED. SHUTTING DOWN ALL OTHER SYSTEMS FOR FULL RESTORATION.**_"

As the screen showed Socium staring at the slightly dimming core cylinder, Ranii's words echoed off near the hole they'd burrowed:

_"Okay, everyone out. Aeternum's got it from here, we best get back to the planet. The orbiters, and the gateway and moon structures, are not a problem anymore."_

A round of cheers and relief went around the room, as Twilight and her friends all hugged together on one side of the table, while before the table, Discord hung his head with some well deserved relief. Nearby, as Caarim held his head high with some jubilation, the cobra noticed Jorani still coiled away from the rest of them, the large Python still feeling awkward and out of place, being a former cultist.

"What's wrong? Its over, no more global threat." Caarim said happily, but through his telepathic abilities, he could sense that she was glad, but also, she feared the future.

"What's going to happen to those that followed Tul'rok? Even if they were brainwashed? I, most of them joined Aeternum before the takeover, we, we thought we were doing the right thing, and.."

"I'm sure you won't be blamed. I can sense no ill will towards you, or most of the ones that were working for Aeternum and, or, Tul'rok. Never think that. Besides, Twilight especially has always been noticing how you've withdrawn a bit."

"How do y-oh, right. Mind reading." Jorani scowled a little as she realised Caarim had been reading her like a book, while the cobra shrunk down the bit, noticing now how she was much bigger than he was.

"Sorry, force of habit. I just wanted to help." Jorani found the cobra's accent quite rich, and his demeanour rather shy, and endearing to an extent. With a small smile on her scaly lips, she looked over at Twilight, remarking:

"Maybe now that things seem to be calming down, I'll, unwind a bit."

"Things surely can't get worse after all this, right?" Caarim asked rhetorically. The Python thought he was tempting fate, but in truth, she agreed.

Though the constant brooding Starswirl had on his grey bearded face begged otherwise, even though he didn't seem to smile much to start with.

Standing in another corner, Smoulder limped away, wanting to pass on the fantastic news to those at the hospital. The Red Fire Drake knew things would be better after this, being at their worst so far as could be conceived.

On the screen though, they saw Socium cast his gaze upon Celestia as they were passing up the superstructure, heading back towards the beam nodule they exited on. 8 of the Gryphon soldiers carried the 2 dead comrades, and the halved body of Sergeant Windrain, all 3 bodies in bad condition after the magic on their bodies faded the moment they died. Space exposure was not good to anyone, a reminder of what natural dangers the magic kept them safe from.

* * *

**23.3 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam Orbiter, Superstructure passages**

A voice rang out though, as they saw Cal'vel, who had been watching their surroundings, beckon with his voice, able to be heard in space by magic. Overhead, a shadow was leaving from atop the superstructure.

An almost raindrop shaped craft, rounded at one end and tapering to a point at the other, control surfaces and spikes sticking out towards the end point, had broken from the superstructure and was slowly moving away, on an angle to head back to the planet.

"The Alien. He and his allies know how things like this work, or else they'd have not figured out how to use the gateway. He must be using that as a way off here." Ranii murmured, regarding the spacecraft with some wariness through her suit's helmet.

"He still has Luna's horn.." Celestia murmured herself, scowling at the craft. She didn't like him for what he did to get up here, nor for the threat he issued to get Tul'rok's attention, and presumably meant it to get Tul'rok to believe it.

If all went well, he'd be gone soon.

The ship fired some blue/white thrusters, as it accelerated at greater speeds than this ship could, quickly shrinking in the distance.

"Why leave that way? He could go the way we're going." Cal'vel wondered.

"Yeah, I mean its faster, it'll only take...oh no. We can't go down, there's not enough time." Ranii said, realizing their mistake right then.

"What!?"

"We took half an hour getting up the beam, so it'll take an hour to get down and back up here. We can't teleport through that field down there the beam needs to fire. Our best bet is to get them up here, and take a craft like the alien did."

_**"I can learn enough to fly it." **_Socium volunteered.

"But Luna is probably still injured!" Celestia exclaimed, while Ranii shrugged, saying: "She' just needs tog et in the beam. It'll only be open for another, 40 minutes. If they get up in the next 10 they'll be fine."

"Hey, what about the shipwreck? The others are 40 miles from the beam!" A Gryphon lieutenant cried out, before a captain reprimanded him with a slap upside the head, both Gryphons flapping to stay straight in the space around them.

Growling a little as this situation got worse, Celestia knew she could at least contact via the beam.

* * *

**23.3 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Hub centre**

**Magical protection field ring**

They had relaxed briefly, when they heard that Tul'rok took the Alien's threat seriously, and the shutdown beam from the Dreadnought shortly after giving the window needed to finally dethrone Tul'rok of those space based vehicles.

Down here though, the nature of the field disruption seemed as expected. Being already disconnected somewhat from the outside, and less intelligent anyway, the drone creatures were unchanged, purely defensive. The brainwashed organics however, were completely unchanged, as aggressive as ever, and worse were the ones at the controls of the implant linked hybrid drone creature frames.

Staring around, the 20 Gryphon troops had all weapons ready, even though some sported injuries still. Min-Wei stood ready, the Eastern Dragon's green magic infused hands always ensuring the field stayed up, while the Caninberian, Yu'ril, sat ready with his rifle, his leg still badly injured but patched up.

Meanwhile, drowsy from a lot of pain killers, and aching in her head from the injury that now was sealed and treated, Luna became more alert as she heard Celestia's voice through the beam, with news that wasn't entirely good.

"You must come up, or you'll die down there."

Looking at Luna, Min-Wei remarked: "I can infuse you to survive, along with anyone else. But.."

It was Varkan who angrily pointed to the NGS Raven in the distance to the West, through the field protecting them from the hordes of drone creatures and brainwashed staring at them:

"I'm not leaving them to die! Most of them are injured, and Faral's done too much for me!"

Yu'ril pointed out as he gestured to the hordes: "How do you expect them to get through them, even if they can get through on time?"

"I don't." Varkan said darkly, as he was pulling out some equipment from a side alcove he'd put them aside in during this downtime.

"Varkan, don't, its-!" Luna croaked, while Varkan remarked:

"Suicide? I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think otherwise."

Giving a gesture, and a look of some remorse, Varkan said to Luna: "Get up the beam, its time I did my part amidst solving this mess. I had a hand in starting this years ago after all."

Gazing around the ring as he spoke, Varkan bellowed orders, completely ignoring Celestia trying to order otherwise: "Alright, all Gryphons here go through too, Min-Wei will cover them and Luna. You too Yu'ril, a broken leg makes you useless here."

Yu'ril cursed out Varkan briefly, but complied bitterly, as Min-Wei's green magic coursed over him, the 20 Gryphon troops, injured of otherwise, and Luna, who was held up by one of the Gryphon medics.

As the first of the Gryphons went up the beam, ascending quickly, Celestia's words echoed through the beam:

_**"I'll make sure you're remembered for this Varkan. I didn't take you for this sort of bravery."**_

"No, me and Min-Wei will be coming back from this alive."

"Me!?" Min-Wei exclaimed, the Eastern dragon looking at Varkan suddenly. The Wyvern looked at the jade green and gold dragon, remarking: "Of course."

As Luna was limped through the beam, she saw Varkan give her a stare as she began to rise quickly, his face stern as he turned to stand facing the hordes outside the beam protection field.

* * *

"I'm not doing this alone, I'm not risking failure! Besides, I'd have thought you'd jump at this honourable opportunity, saving them."

Looking at the hordes before them, between the Raven and them, Min-Wei remarked pitifully: "Suicide and failing to save them makes honour pointless."

"Try looking the other way, that's our ticket through them. And up as well, very high up."

Turning around, Min-Wei gazed up and to the East. There were only a handful of drones and brainwashed organics and hybrids through there, but for good reason.

"No, no, NO! Have you lost your mind?"

"Second time this year if I have, after Singapaw that is." Varkan remarked. Min-Wei shook his head, the Eastern Dragon accepting:

"We're going to die aren't we?"

Varkan was quiet, as he turned to Min-Wei with a deadpan expression:

"You thought I wanted you to help me fight through that horde? No, we're not going to fight at all, unless there's some already inside."

Pointing his rifle high up, at the looming head of the Stone Giant, towering to the East, Varkan made the point: "Just focus, drop the field, and get us up there all within half a second. I can handle some brief teleporting."

Getting the plan, Min-Wei readied his magic, and he remarked: "I change my mind. Still crazy, but, no longer suicidal at least."

A green aura infused them, as well as the field. And as Varkan grimaced at the incoming, albeit smaller pain, the field dropped, and they disappeared in a green flash.

* * *

Outside the tower structures, drone creatures of animal intelligence surged in, while the organics called them back, noticing they'd vanished. The hybrid creatures turned, while overhead, a silence ringed for about 4 seconds.

**HRROOOOOMMMM!**

A vast, booming bellow, echoing through rock and metal, came from the Stone Giant. Brainwashed organics covered their ears, whatever species, as the noise deafened them.

Atop the Stone Giant, as a few stray drones, like ticks atop an Elephant, fired some pulses at some new latched members, they began to fall to pieces as green flashes and yellow pulses from strange weapons hit them.

The ground shook as the Stone Giant seemed to stumble, shaking its body back an forth as if overcome by a tremendous itch. Its animal intellect, as the creature was a magical creature controlled, not a drone, made it known something was on it that shouldn't be.

But atop it, the 2 intruders had targeted their entrance well.

* * *

**23.3 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain**

**Stone Giant 'head'**

"Bar the entrance!" Varkan bellowed, as he swung in, through the entire rocky, walking mountain was swaying back and forth as it tried to throw them overboard.

Clambering in, Min-Wei fired up a green energy field, and steadied himself as he gazed back. In the back of the cavern, he saw Varkan approach a mushroom shaped conduit, where some Aeternum/Tul'rok looking tech was right now.

"How did you know about this!?"

"I read a lot of reports, and I had Miss Applejack's meeting with Socium, aboard this thing's cross country trek, to draw on. This is its control!"

Pulling out one tool, a sort of miniature mushroom shaped device of his own, though this one much smaller, handheld, he slammed it atop the conduit, and charged it with the energy reserves from his rifle.

"And now, this should give me-AGHH!"

One particularly violent thrash by the stone giant sent Varkan careening into a nearby wall, right as the conduit began to flash with the mini plugin's placement. Keeping himself planted at the cavern entrance, Min-Wei saw the Wyvern gasp as he held some slightly bloody fingers from the back of his head.

"...control." Varkan finished.

Holding fast, Min-Wei felt the thrashings begin to subside, as the entire Stone Giant began to settle down at last.

* * *

**23.3 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**Mustific site volcanic mountain, Southern slopes**

A female Diamond Dog, another brainwashed cultist, stared up amongst drones and other cultists, as the Stone giant's movements seemed to subside, the massive, mountain sized being finally stopping.

"Must've got them somehow." A voice came from a hybrid creature's speaker, a metallic beetle creature the size of a small truck.

As the Stone Giant began to shuffle around, its foot moved at an alarming pace all of a sudden, heading right for them.

"INCOMING!" Cries rang out, as drones, cultists and hybrid creatures scattered in every direction, as the first, 150 metre wide foot came crashing down, what was a shuffle for a creature of its size catastrophic and fast for beings their size.

Rushing wind filled the air as the fortress of rock and infused metal in higher places blasted past, sending moist sand and ash from the ground up, the being moving at nearly 50 miles an hour, and accelerating.

Chaos reigned across the slopes as the second front foot came crashing across the other side, and there were still the rear two legs to come.

Bellows and horns called it out, that the Stone Giant had been hijacked.

Red pulses filled the air as a few hybrid creatures stood a mile in front of the Stone Giant, some rear guards as they'd swarmed the mountain.

A monstrous horn responded, as the air between the hybrids and the Giant became electrified.

Red energy scorched the land, turning it to blackened glass, and leaving no trace of the hybrid creatures, or the organic controllers within.

From that point on, the drones, brainwashed cultists and Hybrid creatures followed behind, and dared not fire to incite it enough to turn.

They too were aware of the ticking clock before the waters started to come back in.

* * *

**23.3 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site, dry 40 mile radius seabed 'bowl'.**

**2 miles West of the Mustific site volcanic mountain**

Min-Wei felt firing on the Hybrids was uncalled for. Every Hybrid or brainwashed cultist killed was one organic being of the planet unable to be brought back to sanity. But, it was clear that one shot scared the others off.

And taking control brought the drones mounted as 'turrets' on the giant's 'skin' to their use too. Min-Wei had dropped the shield, though the air streaming from their travelling speed made it cold in the cavern.

Varkan, wanting to sit down due to his head injury, was trying to patch it awkwardly, a few bloody patches of failed attempts already littering the cave floor. Standing by the control nodule, making sure the giant stayed on course, Min-Wei offered:

"I could uh-."

"Use magic? I'm a Wyvern remember? Don't bother." Varkan bitterly remarked. Sometimes he found Wyvern resistance to magic, greatest among any race, more of a hindrance than an advantage. He had become allies with more magic users in the past 3 years than in the prior 30 combined. But he couldn't reap the benefits as much.

Still, this was a trivial matter to think about, while he had a minor had injury, and while he was in the head of a Stone Giant they used now to get to the NGS Raven wreck.

In any other scenario, it may have been a suicidal charge into battle, a battle worthy of legendary tales.

Instead, Varkan chose the easiest way, as being practical had earned him success in the past. Though that wasn't to say hijacking a kilometre long, half kilometre tall stone giant was less than glorious to those beholding it.

* * *

As Min-Wei controlled the giant, a thought occurred:

"How will the brainwashed get out of this place? And the other sites?"

"I'm guessing the same way they got down here to guard it. I bet some of those drones, or pilot driven forms, can swim or float."

"Can this thing?"

Varkan paused, as he realised the predicament. A Stone Giant, as a way of surviving 2000 foot tall oceans slowly [hopefully], engulfing them.

"I'm banking on it having either magic to do so, or is tall enough. Just, lets get them first."

"I'll tell them to salvage life boats if they can when we get there." Min-Wei replied with some levity, though he looked ahead across the vast 'bowl'. There was still at least 30 miles between them and the Raven. Still, only under 20, giving them about 10 minutes before the timer ran out, as they made the Giant sprint for its size.

He didn't admit it, but Varkan felt queasy from the gentle rocking of the giant's head at this speed. He wanted the NGS Raven members safe before he worried about that.

* * *

**23.8 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam Orbiter, Superstructure passages, Lander docks**

They headed right from the beam nodule they'd received the rest of the Mustific team from, and Cal'vel had found them a ship like the one the Alien had departed on half an hour prior. It was 120 metres tall, and 100 metres wide, and as seen, shaped like a rain, or teardrop, the rounded 'bottom' more armoured, clearly designed to survive fast atmosphere entry if need be.

As they came upon it, they were told by Socium and Ranii, being 'Aeternum' inside versed, that these ships were landers, designed for landing clusters of drone creatures on a planet for whatever purpose they were needed, be it construction, demolition, security, or exploration. They were armoured, fast by current spacecraft standards, and atmosphere capable, ideal for re-entry.

They passed the docking node where the Alien had taken his from, and found another waiting. As the 'reboot' was underway, these ships were blank slates for now.

It didn't take long for Ranii and Socium to get one underway, ready to launch, with them aboard.

As the hatch began to shut, Celestia found herself staring down at the planet she was boarding to return to, the yellow aura around her still protecting her from space's environment.

Inside the craft, the Mustific members were safe, protected too by the magic layers around them from Min-Wei. Zero g made it easy on them, and the ship was programmed for an easier reentry speed for their comfort.

Floating over, though she was still experiencing some headaches, Luna looked at the beam heading down from the massive ship, to the Mustific ocean cloud system below.

As the ship shook a little when it disconnected from the locking port, and the small electric thrusters charged to propell the ship for a reentry trajectory, the large orbiter ship began to grow gradually smaller, though still vast for its size as they drew away from it.

"Its over." Luna remarked with some mixture of relief, and sadness. As she looked to her bandaged horn stump, and then to Celestia, the double meaning was clear.

Today, within the next 10 minutes, the cycle was to be over. Their roles as wielding day and night, ended.

Some small part of them wondered how the world would react to them being suddenly devoid of this influence. So many questions.

Aboard the craft though, they just wanted to be back on their home planet, back on solid ground, and back in gravity's embrace.

Cal'vel reclined in his shrunk form, the dragon gazing out of the window with some awe, and longing, while beside him Yu'ril nursed his bad leg, silently hoping Bo'rilsk would be saved along with the NGS Raven crew, somehow. By the control nodule, Socium longed for the planet too, and the very few denizens it could feel its symbiotic connection to that it associated with 'sanity'. He knew he'd been the eyes through which many in Ponyville had watched, and he hoped that was enough to give him a clear name to have a chance of expanding his social ties for his 'sanity' to be secure.

It was Ranii however, that had problems, but unexpected ones. She would head back on some other ship with Aeternum's help later, so going back to the planet for now wasn't unexpected.

She was listening on transmissions from the orbiting Dreadnought, which their craft was accelerating to get into a lower orbit than faster than would be done, before burning. Fuel wasn't an issue, so more actual thrusting was acceptable.

But translating it, she put the broadcasts on speaker. The other craft, the alien's, was in trouble, and not responding:

* * *

_**-"You are off course and have overshot your rendezvous point, what's going on!? Alex Damien respond! Your trajectory places you on a fast re-entry at coordinates 36/-106, at dangerously high levels for that vessel type. Respond!"**_

_**"Alert, your lander is compromised, we detected a second life signal aboard your ship as you came into high strength sensor range. Race, Wyvern, with anomalous features. Respond."**_ A robotic voice replied, which made the other end of the line silent.

Ahead in the far distance, shooting through low orbit altitudes, approaching at an angle and velocity unacceptable to any space agency around on the planet today, the craft began to enter the uppermost atmosphere round end first, as designed.

The first plasma trails began to appear, and communications was lost while the plasma field engulfed it. Spacefaring cultures in future would use tech to allow slow descents, and prevent this blackout on orbital descents being an issue. This was rare for their time.

* * *

**Low planet orbit, Mustific Ocean**

**Upper atmosphere**

Aboard the craft, as the plasma contrails began to slowly stream like orange ribbons behind the craft, the trails all plumed around the pointed rear of the ship, meaning anything behind the rounded front was protected from the airflow and heat entirely.

Aboard the ship, as the human cyborg had strapped himself in for the decelleration, the other lifeform, a synthetically grown Wyvern body, had secured himself in a cargo storage bay.

Only coming to now, one vestige he had left from orbit. Unlike when Socium and Ranii used it, the alien missed something. He'd not wiped clean this organic vessel because it hadn't identified this form as a drone or hybrid.

This was a last failsafe of Tul'rok, unintended but welcome, stemming from his longing for organic body feelings. He had ensured his survival via using more organic bodies, and implants in some brainwashed cultists over the last few weeks.

Reduced, and no longer able to draw on orbital forces, he endured.

* * *

Before the reentry force grew too great to effectively move, the Wyvern biodrone, organic shelled, but drone brained, more capable than Tul'rok's organic body he was born with long ago, began to slowly climb through a central hatchway, towards the control.

He knew who had taken this craft, and what his distraction had cost him.

* * *

Overhead, the craft continued its gradually more fiery descent towards mid Equestria, perceived as only an error on the alien pilot's part, except to those in orbit right now.

As the world celebrated, the participants of the conflict drew more planetward, the height of the conflict past.

Reclaiming those to be saved before the waters at the 3 sites receded remained of the plan. But as for the remnants coming down from orbit however, from here on in, the conflict was smaller in scale, but all the more unpredictable. No clear intents, no long term stratagems in mind.

Just the immediacy of conflict coming crashing to the planet, and about to unfold before one of the craft even began to hit the thicker parts of the atmosphere.

* * *

**By the next chapter, the day and night cycles under Equestrian power, will be finished.**

**The orbiter crisis is over, but the conflict is not.**

* * *

**There remains a crew to rescue from the 'bowl' edge, and by rather extreme means. But rather than fight hordes with bravado, a plan is hatched to use cunning to circumnavigate such needless fighting full stop.**

**Meanwhile though, not all traces of Tul'rok are gone. Be it from his brainwashing of cultists, the drones and hybrids still in the site fields of retreated ocean, or the one Wyvern organic-hybrid body of Tul'rok's planning on mid-re-entry murder of a certain alien.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. **


	71. Ch 71: Salvation, Grounded Conflicts

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 71: Salvation, Grounded Conflicts**

* * *

**Midday [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**23.7 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site**

**40 miles west, western edge of the 'bowl'**

**NGS Raven shipwreck**

The ground shook, and when they had seen it coming squarely at them, the Gryphons, and the single Caninberian and Komodo, almost gave up any hops.

The Stone Giant had been relentlessly pounding towards them at 100 miles an hour, yet, oddly, it had not fired its beam weapon, or any, once. And by now, after seeing it coming for 20 minutes at least, the shock and fear had long begun to give way to confusion.

As it was within 5 minutes of them, a green flash appeared before the shipwreck, and the Eastern Dragon was moving already, yelling out:

"Get everyone ready to move, we have our escape route through the storm surge field!"

"What about that thing!?" Faral screeched, gesturing in the distance to the incoming Stone Giant. Behind it, a few specks were the drones and hybrid creatures cautiously following it.

"Varkan is controlling it, we are going to ride aboard its internals, and to shallower waters!" Min-Wei called out, as he hovered over quickly to some of the Gryphons lying down with bandaged wounds. The Gryphons spoke up collectively, fearful and apprehensive of the whole plan.

"This is crazy!"

"I'm not going up that thing, I can't fly!"

"I'll teleport you all, just get is our best chance!"

Min-Wei was in no mood to argue, as he turned his head upwards at the 3 kilometre, steep curving wall of water behind the shipwreck.

Up on the side of the capsized hull, Borilsk grunted as he stood up, the dog liking any plan over no plan:

"How long until those waters or the enemies get us?"

Angling the high grade binoculars on their stand, Faral saw the Stone Giant was now 5 miles away, but already it looked massive. The ground shook right now as it stepped, though she tried hard to zoom in on the head.

There, just barely, a visible glow in its joints, different from the usual blue/white of Aeternum, or the grey of Tul'rok. It was flimsy, but it was something to act as evidence.

Turning back, with some uncertainty in her mind, Faral bellowed out to the Gryphons:

"On your feet, or help those that can't! Min-Wei, I want us up there in a few heartbeats of it arriving!"

* * *

**23.9 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific Beam site**

**40 miles west, western edge of the 'bowl'**

**NGS Raven shipwreck, Nearby Stone Giant**

Up high in the head structure, Min-Wei kept true to Faral's barked orders at the wreck.

Now the Eastern dragon took control, as Varkan wanted to take a break to get the back his head properly bandaged by one of the Gryphon medics.

The Gryphons, 150 of them, only barely fit in the confines of the cavern. Despite it being a Thunderbird nesting cave when this giant was still part of a mountain range, it was a tight fit getting everyone in with breathing room.

Near the front, the wind chill was less due to the giant walking slower. At the edge of a sort of window out, leaning against a rocky wall, Varkan gazed out over the bowl, as the giant turned west, facing back to the beam.

"We walk back, let the sea slowly rise around us, instead of going underwater for sure through the wall rim. Smart, less chance of drowning."

Beside him, Faral was stood, her once dislocated leg not giving her too much trouble thankfully. She quietly remarked to Varkan, as she'd heard what happened very quickly about the beam, and the incidents around it.

"Things finally may be ending. Certainly nothing this big anymore."

Varkan gestured out to the bowl in general, casting his gaze left to right, though he briefly double took his eyes to the north eastern direction as he finished, staying quiet.

"Thank you, for coming back for us. For me."

"You'd have done the same I'm sure." Varkan said offhandedly. Knowing this was true, though maybe not as crazy as this stone giant hijacking, Faral thought to herself for a moment. She asked Varkan, straight out:

"I know you had to stay behind, not knowing what the beam did to your kind's magic resistance. But, not that I think it wasn't kind of you, even so, why did you go through so much effort to ensure the Night Princess was alright?"

Varkan was quiet for a moment, still staring out to the northeast plains for some reason. He mumbled incoherently, but barely audible to Faral:

"She cared about my work, my kind, and I needed to repay her for turning on her how I did. It was only right of me to do that."

At this, Faral frowned. She knew Varkan well enough, knowing him longer than anyone else. Even if her admiration of him was not requited, she could tell something was eating him.

"There's more to it than just that Varkan, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying Faral. I, I just, I did what I felt was right. I, wanted to help her."

Guaging the Wyvern, who had turned his head quickly to give her a rather fiery stare as he admitted this, got Faral thinking. It had been a long time coming, but, she should have expected Varkan to not realise what such feelings were. He'd had to bury many emotions to stay sane for decades, which had been one reason he'd turned her down decades ago.

Now, with some things finally resolving, new parts of the Wyvern's emotional spectrum were finally seeing the light of day, and he himself couldn't understand it.

He felt ties to Luna beyond that which he could logically understand, yet he still wanted to act on those. With a small smile of gladness for Varkan, as well as a minor hint of melancholy, Faral said quietly as she and Varkan turned their gaze northwest:

"I understand. You care about her, that's all I need to know for now."

* * *

Behind them, at the control node, Min-Wei made sure the Stone Giant kept slowly plodding east, keeping it moving enough to discourage any drones or brainwashed cultists and the hybrids from trying to climb on or attack.

"5 minutes, then the seas should come in."

"Actually, Min-Wei, maybe we could turn north west. There's a way for us to gain something from all this, and I think Varkan and Faral have been looking that way too." Borlisk shouted, who'd been viewing the plains from further along the observation area of the 'head'.

"I have? What are-..." Faral looked at Varkan's gaze, as well as Borlisk's out of another ledge window, and then in the distance. Being this high up, 500 metres in fact, she could see much further.

There, in the north, a distant speck of a crashed alien ship, what was mostly left of it.

"You can't be serious." Faral turned to Varkan, who said with some thoughts to himself:

"Hephaestus would've taken a hit from all that's happened, I think salvaging a-"

"NO." She had to put her foot down here, they had no time.

"But its an alien ship. ALIEN, we could-" Varkan almost seemed pleading at this, a far cry from his usual demeanour.

"Leave it! Its pilot was a maniac, who knows what else is aboard it!" Min-Wei hollared, losing his usual composure at the very suggestion.

In another part, Borilsk snorted in what seemed like disappointment. If only he knew his government already had possesion of another gateway entry alien craft and specimen, of a different race though.

Giving in, Varkan murmured to Faral: "I'm at least putting a claim on rights to it, or handing over the info to Maurik. My turn with you tanked the company a bit, its fair I give something back."

"We're not even out of here yet, and you're already thinking about stocks and the company? This is why I stay out of such matters of things besides security." Faral moaned, as she gazed down over the ledge. Around the giant's feet, a few drones were angling to try and climb up, but little barnacle shaped nodes the sized of tree stumps on its ankles always shot anything off that tried to climb up.

Inside the head, the Gryphons, Wyvern, Komodo, Caninberian and Eastern Dragon awaited the waters to begin coming back in.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Across the field, the main central beam began to flicker and grow more dim, and the field all around the 40 mile radius plains began to flicker also. A humming sort of alarm resonating like background noise suddenly, heard in all areas.

Across the plains and the mountain in the centre, drone creatures were unchanged in their attitude, but some did swarm over to clusters of brainwashed cultists who heard the alarms.

Hybrid creatures began to come over to these clusters, gathering to carry their sole internal organic pilots through the impending waters to safety from under the sea. And wriggling out from the sand around the mountain, massive caterpillar shaped creatures, devoid of all but basic defence weapons, had emerged, their sides open to reveal their true purpose, as drone creatures and brainwashed organics clambered inside these large bus sized craft, which were clearly transports, and how they got down here when it was still underwater.

Even now, where the Stone Giant had been casually strolling towards the mountain 30 miles out to the West, the drone and organic members trying to get up it had fled, heading to a nearby transport that had emerged 10 miles away.

As soon as the last few organics were boarding the last safe transport, the beam finally began to fade, and the field layers began to fluctuate, actually shrinking in, as if they were glimpsing a balloon deflating from the inside.

In the distance, the waters surged in at a respectable 20 mile and hour pace, the waters seeming to accelerate in their surge inwards across the bowl as the angle of the water face itself began to decrease. The wreck of the NGS Raven was submerged with force enough t have killed any organics there, but still less enough to have its skeleton endure under the waters, some metal fragments disturbed here and there.

The distant crashed Alien craft was submerged in more turbulent waters, being further in the bowl, but its hardier construction meant it fared just as well, if not better, than the wrecked destroyer.

As the waters surged across the bowl, the field kept the water surge slow enough to ensure no tsunami effects when this was all done. A controlled return to normal ocean waters over the span of 20 minutes. As soon as the waters rushed around the mountain in the centre, the control field shining over the top of the water the entire time, the vast but very steady rise of 1000 metres higher than normal waters had vanished, the displaced ocean now much more normal.

Aboard the Giant, the occupants were relieved to discover that the Stone Giant had some form of magic aides in its sheer energy usage, as the Giant began to float before the water got halfway up the giant's head, though the head was raised to ensure it stayed above water.

As the sea levels rose, and the storm winds and clouds outside began to be let loose as they decayed, the Stone Giant resembled a gigantic, rocky, swimming tortoise.

But high above, as this spectacle unfolded, hidden beneath the storm clouds that had raged around the static field around the beam, the ocean was now as it had been 24 hours ago. All that remained, as the transport submarine creatures began to swim to the surface or nearest land, and the Stone Giant kept swimming East, was for the massive storm clouds to dissipate. Already they were decreasing in intensity, their heat source gone.

Yet in another part of the world, as more of the conflict's participants came back to more straightforward problems, remnants had made landfall in Equestria, unplanned, and unwelcome.

* * *

**Midday [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**23.9 hours after orbiter activation**

**Mustific/Equestria west coast, higher atmosphere**

The craft rocked slightly as the plasma contrails soared behind it, the occupants bracing himself for the force about to unfold. He tried desperately to make the craft fire thrusters to save some reentry speed, but to no avail.

The human then heard, over the rumbling, a noise come from above. A hatchway from the cargo hold had opened all of a sudden.

* * *

A scaly, grey, 3 digit hand seized his helmet by the back, and ripped him from the seat, designed for control drones but still worth using. Ripped from the seat, the human was flung to the side, into a cabin wall, and the Wyvern biodrone surged forwards, bracing himself against walls as the g forces of atmosphere reentry began to build. Already it was a 2 g, twice the planet's gravity.

"YOU FILTH, YOU TREACHEROUS SCAB!"

Grabbing the human's suit, Tul'rok, utterly enraged at what had happened less than an hour ago, aware of it, and unable to get back the lost orbiter infrastructure rom Aeternum's control, even as it was still being rebooted, wanted something to lash out upon.

Hurling the human's helmeted head against the cabin wall, Tul'rok heard a gasp of pain from the metallic voice, and pounded again.

Lashing out with a leg, Alex Damien tried to tackle Tul'rok after the kick sent the Wyvern sprawling back, clinging onto the seat he'd thrown the human from. The Wyvern form, one stowed each aboard landers like this during Tul'rok's control of the ships, was more protected against hacking, being part organic.

But as Alex struggled, he knew the inorganic intellect inside it didn't feel the weakness he was feeling more and more.

Clinging to the seat, as the craft around them rocked more with the abnormally fast reentry, Tul'rok sneered, saying loud enough over the rocking and vibrating for the human to hear his remark. He knew that all organics had thier limits, g-limits to be precise. He need not attack, not now that it was already growing past 3 gees.

"Cyborg parts or not, lets see how much force you can handle! And I get to watch!"

Straining, Alex rolled his body over so he was lying on his back, the armour feeling much heavier now, despite its exosuit implants and materials meant to do the opposite. 4 gees, coming up to 5, and he could barely move, as breathing became harder.

The sneering, shining grey eyes bored into his helmet, and the human began to finally crack, as he lost his focus through the sheer forces acting on him, no longer to even use his mass shifter to alleviate the pain of the increased g forces acting on him.

9 gees, he was now going beyond what his organic parts were capable of taking without risk, and despite being in a position to avoid blackout from blood loss, he felt his lungs getting heavy.

* * *

The human's screams of agony as the gee forces climbed higher were drowned as the rush of air outside vibrated the craft, the plasma trails giving way to vapour contrails, as the mid atmosphere was passed.

As the craft went into the top g forces it encountered in decelleration, and the tapered rear end of the craft began to flare open panels to airbrake slightly, even Tul'rok's Wyvern biodrone form lost its grip, and slammed at great speed into the floor on the opposite side.

* * *

Overhead Las Pegasus, as the Orbiters in the distant Mustific and barely visible Muttlantic horizon came to the end of their firing, the fiery streak flew down, one of two craft coming back to the planet.

This one was going faster than it should have, and wasn't meant to make planetfall if its Alien pilot had any say.

But as the sonic boom, and the craft that caused it, rocketed overhead, and the craft came into the lower atmosphere over Equestria, neither the Alien, nor the remnant being aboard it, were in a situation to complain about it.

* * *

**Mid Equestria, 50 miles north of Ponyville**

The craft streaked contrails, bursting through the cloud layers as its systems finally engaged emergency functions, the ship's thrusters engaging because the pilot control was not.

The fierce blue thrusters, high powered for fast acceleration purposes, flared from the craft's sides, the teardrop shaped craft's upper, tapered end now flared out like a large plant seed floating on the wind, the hundred metre tall, 60 metre wide craft slowing as these flared segments acted as massive airbrakes.

Down below, the craft itself still hot from re-entry, it arced downwards, as the craft's rounded underside opened to reveal a set of 4 wide landing legs, and the thrusters worked overtime to compensate.

Falling fast, coming down in a forest covered valley, the massive craft reached the ground at speeds too fast for the legs to handle.

On the slopes of the valley, the craft hit, and the first leg snapped, the craft beginning to yield as it tipped down, the armoured hull teetering as its 100 metre height keeled over, the momentum snapping the other leg bracing against the slope.

FInally, digging into the ground, the craft fell, the craft crashing sideways into the treeline, actually sliding with some of its momentum a good distance down the valley slope until it finally stopped.

A scar of torn forest and dirt was left, as the 2 snapped and crushed leg struts lay further up the slopes from the wrecked craft, smoke and evaporation from the reentry heat rising from the craft's overturned, teardrop shaped form.

For a few minutes, the craft was still, as even the wildlife int he forests were scared away by this large form crashing down.

But out of a part of the tapered top, down the hillside, a hatch opened, and a small form clambered out.

* * *

He regarded the wreckage with some satisfaction, but ultimately, looked skywards with some seething, silent rage.

But he had diverted it here for a reason, getting as close as he could to the signal he detected as this craft came down.

Tul'rok turned his gaze south, contacting one special unit he had as backup nearby the site. With Aeternum about to come back online within the next few hours after the reboot, pure drone units were a defeat waiting to happen.

Organic members were needed, or the hybrids they were needed to control.

And a pure signal could not overcome the brainwashing Tul'rok insisted upon for guaranteed obedience.

Extending his wings, his biodrone form equipped with hidden tech and magic boosting features, Tul'rok took flight, the grey scaled wyvern form keeping low, within the trees if he could.

He left the ship behind. But he failed to realise that had the alien truly faded in his life signs, the bomb he'd left on purpose aboard the Mustific orbiter would have detonated.

Tul'rok assumed that bomb had been removed during the blackout he had when the EMP hit.

But his mind was more one track now, limited to this and a few other forms, no longer globally reaching. He had one place in his sights, and one desire.

Revenge, and he knew where the surge for Aeternum's takeover had come from.

And he had organic members waiting at the Everfree Forest nearby, for their orders.

* * *

**8 miles north of Ponyville, Everfree forest**

**Harmony Caldera**

Scorched treelines and terrain surrounded the ground for a mile in any direction of the caldera, a result of the eruption in the brief skirmish within the last 48 hours.

But no, as a subconscious order went out, Garnet had followed through quickly. It was easy for the brainwashed organics, whether out on their own on in a hybrid drone they piloted, to take out the pure drones.

The blackout of the network made them helpless, unconscious. Crushing the skulls of the dozens to a hundred they had with them was quick and easy.

Salvaging the weapons nodes to sync into the hybrid bodies, and armour for those daring enough to walk about on their own feet, the few dozen brainwashed organics here were as well armed as they came.

Garnet was in command, the dual personna Diamond Dog the most capable here. He knew the target, but also knew they had to wait.

And the choking fumes the caldera put out would ward off anyone that came near, save cultists that had the equipment or implants to breathe.

They saw a few other organic bodies, the new biodrones, crawling from the caldera from protective pods they'd been waiting in. And hidden in the forest, creatures hunted down locally, and enslaved, were still usable. Like the organics, brainwashed to follow the will of the master, even if it wasn't speaking right now.

But these biodrones included Wyvern bodies. And as soon as a certain traveller from orbit, coming south right now got here, they'd be regrouped, more aware, intelligent, and ruthless.

And truthfully, Garnet and Tyree, same body but split personna, couldn't wait to find out who was left in that squalid little town, and rip each of them in half one by one.

* * *

**19,000 kilometres above the planet, mid level planet orbit.**

**Alien Exploration Dreadnought**

Already some craft were dispatched, and both AI members had flown down. One in 'her' techno-organic hybrid form [an egg shaped spacecraft], the other in a body 'he' could control remotely acting as the former's passenger. They both wanted to recover their creator, now acting more outside of what Aeternum asked of them.

The pair flew along with some remote controlled, small escort craft, each the size of a large helicopter, but shaped like an arrowhead with forward flared edges as wings.

And with them, insisting on coming with them, the Kro'nogri partner to the human, Kal'sik, and his crew aboard the same ship that came through the gateway.

And below them, coming in to land in Mid-Equestria at a more controlled rate, was the 2nd lander from the orbiter, and its passengers.

Everyone was making landfall now.

Out in the Mustific, sightings as the storm surges vanished from where the beam had been revealed transports of organics fleeing in every direction, as well as a Stone Giant making its way towards the West Equestrian coast.

Overhead, the orbiters no longer fired, silent, almost dead, their relay surfaces even beginning to slowly retract their massive 60 kilometre wide surfaces to fold into the length of the massive craft.

A contrast to the less large in scale situation building on the ground, and thankfully, only on one continent.

* * *

**Early Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Main plaza**

They saw the distant streak to the north, far beyond the Everfree forest, and heard nothing about it surviving the impact of landing.

But the sight of the light beams of the orbiters on the horizon shutting off, and news of the Stone Giant, under command of 'friendlies' being driven to the West coast, made the situation worth celebrating.

"So they'll land outside the town, the fields to the west. Plenty of room there for the ship they're in." Twilight finished, as she'd received a message from Celestia about their arrival.

"This should be all wrapped up soon, I just hope those things up there don't cause more harm." Rarity admonished, casting her gaze at the distant orbiters, high in the distant sky, as big in perspective as the moon was. Visibly, the relay surfaces were retracting slowly, already making the craft appear smaller.

Hovering about overhead, Discord had remarked with some puzzlement:

"I quickly went and spied on the Everfree forest place, on that, gang, waiting there. They haven't moved, and the creatures have deactivated. Just brainwashed and their large mounts, and they're just waiting."

"Let 'em stay there." Rainbow Dash remarked, hovering with a scowl towards the north, the faint smoke plume of the Harmony caldera barely visible in the distant forest hills.

"Its finally over then? No more fighting, no more senseless destruction?" Fluttershy asked aloud.

"Seems like it, it can only get better after all this right?" Pinkie remarked, bouncing around at the idea of it being uphill from here.

Looking up to the skies, Discord whistfully added: "I just want them back down on the ground, safe, before I celebrate."

"Ah gotta admit, this worked out better than ah hoped. What with us workin' with, well, lets say ah don't have good history with Aeternum. Nor Pinkie or Rarity if ah may remind everypony. And frankly, ah think Socium's earned mah trust and then some." Applejack admitted.

Going a little quiet, Rarity and Pinkie recalled their experience of dying by Garnet's hands, and being brought back, barely, under the old Aeternum, when it was young, during the Manehatten incident. But that was in the past, that Aeternum was long gone.

This new one at least seemed more, understanding. But whether or not it was different, it clearly would not be staying in this system. Like Ranii, it wanted to return back to its time from whence it came.

Recalling something, Twilight realised some victims in all this:

"The cultists, they were loyal to Aeternum by choice. Now they're brainwashed."

Turning to a pair of snakes sitting together at a nearby building, Twilight remarked as she regarded the larger one, Jorani, the female Python, with some sympathy:

"Jorani almost became one of them. And there's hundreds of them, maybe even over a thousand. What about them?"

"Ah guess we do what we can. Maybe if the map calls us to duties again after all this, that may be part of the first things we have to do." Applejack remarked. She forgot that the reborn cultists no longer had a choice in their service.

And that obedience wasn't programmed, it was brainwashed. That wasn't so quickly removed.

Turning around, Fluttershy remarked with some happiness: "We should go tell everypony at the hospital the good news, if they haven't heard that is."

"You all go on ahead. I want to speak to Starswirl quickly before I go."

"Alright, but don't keep us waiting. Or Spike. Or Flash.." Rarity teased the last part, though only in a friendly way.

Ignoring her fashionista friend's jab, Twilight turned back to head to the castle. The wizard was being self contained as usual.

* * *

**Minutes later**

**Friendship castle, map room**

"Yes I'm sure. This is good news and all, but I'm quite content to remain here where I might be needed."

"But its over isn't it? The big danger is gone." Twilight remarked, still realising just what problems of being friendly Starswirl had. Celestia had been right about him before all these events happened with his revealed return, he was grouchy, even in times like this.

"Yes, but I have to be sure. Besides, none of the ponies or otherwise at the hospital are my friends exactly. I'd feel better about keeping an eye on things for my own liking."

"If that's how you want it. But you helped us, thank you for that at least."

"For what? I created the Elements, they saw some use, but my own creation got out of control because of meddling, and measures I failed to foresee needing to put in place."

"Fate seems to have ways of making things right in the long run, even if the road there is rocky. Life has ups and downs, just learn to appreciate the ups when they come."

Twilight left Starswirl with these words, the wizard regarding the blank map table of the room with some pondering thoughts:

"I guess a life of only awakening during rough decades hasn't had a good effect on me."

Starswirl rubbed his forehead with a hoof, as his wriggled his face at realising how long he'd been awake actually. Despite this victory, he realised one other truth, that he was getting too old for this sort of business.

He didn't envy Aeternum having already, sort of, lived at least tens of thousands of years by the time it came through the gateway.

* * *

**Early Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Equestria, 50 miles north of Ponyville**

Already Pegasi scouts from Canterlot, being only 60 miles away, had come to investigate the orbiter lander wreckage. Unicorn guards escorted them for backup, but it was not needed.

As they arrived, an hour after it had landed, they had heard a noise coming from the hatchway at the tip of the craft, and they had given space for caution when an armoured figure stumbled/crawled out of the craft, barely able to walk.

The bipedal being slumped repeatedly, not heeding them at all, and it was clearly injured in some way, clutching its helmeted head in what seemed like pain.

The helmet was fractured, meaning it was exposed to the atmosphere, which seemed to be the cause of its woes. But as it stumbled to its knees, it gained its bearings, gazing around at them at long last.

Clutched in its hand was a strange blue object, long and sharp looking. And in the other, a canister of some sort. Before they could pry further, the alien stood up, swaying slightly, before it vanished into thin air, going invisible.

They charged it, trying to stop its escape, but it got away as quickly as it appeared.

He headed south, internally wounded but still capable, and he was aware of incoming help from orbit via the Dreadnought.

Overhead though, as all this began to gather, the 2nd lander was already on a slower, controlled reentry, bound for the town near to where his target was heading for.

* * *

**Another long chapter, but one worth telling as usual.**

**The conflict from here on won't last much longer, as resolution is coming at long last, in many respects. And it'll be more grounded too, literally.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcome.**

* * *

**PS, in regards to my two OC children, Obelisk Radiance and Serenity Glimmer, for Shining/Cadance, and the recent Season 5 episode 19 reveal. In this one, and ONLY instance [**_**so far, I hope...**_**], I will deviate from the established Canon. I can't make it work otherwise, too far in.**


	72. Ch 72: Reunions, Fragmented Woes

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 72: Returns, Fragmented Woes**

* * *

**Early/Mid Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

Despite fears, the Harmony Caldera amidst Everfree forest was unchanged. Its hordes of all organic brainwashed cultists, wielding larger drone exoforms or not, had not yet attacked or advanced still. They seemed stuck in a form of uncertainty, able to stay in the protective choke zone of the caldera's smoking gas fumes where others could not.

They would have certainly seen the other lander coming in the distance, touching down more smoothly on its landing legs, unlike its less fortunate similar vessel 50 miles north.

* * *

**Western fields**

Staring up at the craft, Ranii had waited behind. She didn't know these people, nor did she care to. She wanted to be done with this mess, and for now the ones that would need taking care of were staying around the distant Caldera.

The female Wyvern mumbled to herself: "Well, I know which craft I can ask to use to get back through to my time. One already crashed, a second won't do any harm."

She just knelt down, checking the craft for any signs of damage, though really she just passed the time while the others got their reunions out of the way.

* * *

**Western fields, town limits**

Some air chariots were already loaded, the ones that had died in orbit being transported to the south, to safety.

Sergeant Windrain would be buried with honors, and the 2 Gryphon soldiers killed in orbit too, along with the others that unfortunately would have to settle for ceremonial only burials. The bodies of the dozen or so killed Gryphon sailors and soldiers had been unrecoverable around the mountain hub.

But right now, there was the matter of those wounded, and the looming threat at the Caldera. There were many in hospital here that were safer elsewhere, while so many targets were landing here.

* * *

Unconscious, Luna was loaded onto the air chariot, the anaesthetic making her sleep easy. Her removed horn would be better cared for in a more capable, and less under threat, medical facility.

Lightly nuzzling her sister's face, Celestia pulled back as she nodded to the Sun Guard, who had been ready and waiting before they arrived.

In other air chariots, the other wounded were being moved. Razak and Spike, the two dragon siblings, were still unconscious too, healing better if not awake. Rarity made sure to give Spike a kiss on his scaly brow before he too was loaded up, while Twilight wished her little brother [of sorts] a safe recovery, but also for Razak. All the girls had wanted to see their dragon friend well again.

Before the dragons were loaded, both no bigger than 3 ponies thankfully, Cal'vel had met with Smoulder, both the Dragon and Fire Drake [able bodied despite a wounded ankle], checking on their twin sons.

"They're strong, they'll live." Cal'vel reassured Smoulder, the more lithe drake casting her large headed gaze on them with concern.

"I know, but, I can't help being their mother. Especially Kurze, knowing him only a few years now."

"Raised among ponies, and he still turned out as strong, if not more, than Razak. Even me. They'll both be fine." Cal'vel again reassured, taking pride in the strength they'd derived from both of them.

Deep down he wondered how they'd compare to his unrestrained might when they were older. Kurze/Spike already proved to be a juggernaut, when he was imbued with magic and turned larger than any dragon could hope to grow.

Unfortunately, such a last resort Juggernaut option wasn't available this time.

* * *

As for the others being shipped out, not much was to be said.

"Be safe, I know its a smaller danger now, but its still-"

"We'll be fine Flash. Don't worry so much." Twilight gave a reassuring smile as her coltfriend sat up, despite his leg wounds, in the stretcher he'd been loaded on.

"Hey, coltfriend remember? And that same Princess's guard. Two reasons to worry." He cracked, while he then winced as he saw Twilight give his leg cast a gentle rub.

"Maybe I'll have a scar to attract you from that."

"That's one way to think positive." With a light giggle, Twilight nuzzled Flash's face before walking away, having other immediate concerns to worry about.

* * *

Nearby, after seeing to her sister, Celestia had wandered over to Ohmen, the once student of Celestia wanting to hear everything that happened in an abridged version.

"So we can't count on Varkan, Min-Wei, or Faral, Bo'rilsk or any of them. Too long to get ashore on the Giant. Not the best thing to happen." Ohmen said a little dejectedly.

"They were a big help though, and we're here. We can handle the others that are left gathering at the Everfree site."

"Where the entire Aeternum thing awoke. Its all back to square one again, isn't it? It awoke there, and now the last trouble bit is there now." Ohmen mused, realising how full circle things had come. Celestia too saw the fate of things, as it was true Aeternum had been released from there, amidst the chaos of the dragon migration incident around exactly 3 years prior.

How much things had changed since that date.

A small cough caught their attention, as Celestia noticed the one less sociable member of their group aboard the lander, the Caninberian male, Yu'ril.

"You wanted me over here Princess?"

"Yes. I know you said you were keen to get back to Borilsk, and I understand. Its perhaps better you are not here, where magic is the best resource to use in this place against them."

"Of course..." Yu'ril murmured to himself, but Celestia quickly added:

"But I wanted to ask if you would escort these wounded and bodies south. You have this letter, to say you have my approval to travel where you wish to reunite with Borilsk. Meeting the Giant travellers would be a large favour for Equestria."

A letter was levitated before Yu'ril, who gave a small toothy smile at the Princess as he stiffly bowed: "I, understand Princess. I thought you'd ask for more honestly."

"That will be all I ask of you today. Helping us was more than enough as it was. You're a credit to your nation."

Calming his embarrassment, Yu'ril saluted the princess, despite her not being Caninberian militia, before he got to the front chariot, ready to act as a guard in addition to the other Solar guards.

* * *

Awkwardly, Jorani had her large form coiled before Princess Twilight, who had wanted to see the Python off:

"You sure you want to go?"

"Yes. This is your home, I'd feel like I'm intruding. And, I don't want to be around if those others start coming, bad memories of what could have been." Jorani cast her gaze down, her rebellion against Tul'rok openly being what saved her, as well as her loyalty and friendship to Twilight during her imprisonment.

"Don't be like that! You made friends with Twilight in that nasty place, you got out of being turned like they are, you're great in my books!" Rainbow Dash replied, as she came to a hovering stop above the others.

"Nopony holds being a member of that cult when they weren't so, misdirected, against you. Just consider keeping in contact? I certainly would love to talk about your medicine work, Twilight seemed to say you knew a lot." Fluttershy remarked, earning a minor eye roll from Rainbow Dash overhead.

Suppressing an unseen blush, Jorani remarked with some hesitation: "It'll be awkward, but, I'll try. As long as you stay safe."

"Don't worry, we'll be together, we can't fail." Twilight remarked, gazing around the town, where others, and her 3 other friends, were doing their own business.

"Don't underestimate them if they do attack, please. But, try not to kill them if you can. They're still alive."

Jorani's parting words sounded the vexing issue with these marauding, brainwashed individuals. They weren't drones, but living beings with their conscious wills corrupted by deep level brainwashing, not an easy fix kind of enemy.

* * *

As the Python slithered to a waiting chariot, also escorting, she averted her eyes as Caarim cast her a sympathetic stare. The Cobra was going with Ohmen, but he wanted to let the Python know something through telepathy:

_You won't be judged, none of them. Pawns are never to blame, especially ones that turn from the path before its too late._

The Cobra always seemed to know what would calm minds, and for this, as the air chariot took off, the Python couldn't help but take his words to heart.

* * *

**Minutes later**

**Mid Afternoon**

**Sugarcube corner [abandoned]**

Despite the town being largely quiet, the damage of the skirmish no more than 2 days did little to dampen the spirits. As others split off, the Castle always ready to sound an alarm, Starswirl staying there to keep an eye on things, and to stay away from social activity [being the grumpy old stallion he was], reunions settled as small talk made way in the down time.

* * *

Pinkie had waltzed right into Sugarcube corner, the shop thankfully undamaged from the brief skirmish, to pull out some stash she had.

Outside, a few moments later, she sat with Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, eating the stash of various cupcakes she'd dug out. Midnight snack food in the mid afternoon, so to speak.

"Y'know, with all that's happened, I'd say Ponyville got off easy." Rainbow Dash remarked, glancing around at the few shattered windows and fractured walls within sight. Main street and the south train station were the worst off, but the rest was cosmetic damage. In truth, the Migration incident 3 years prior had been worse, mostly due to it not being evacuated beforehand.

"I wonder if anypony will actually come back after this? Being the trouble magnet this town seems to be in recent years, even before the Migration and, this." Rarity mused with some sadness, regarding how closely Carousel Boutique had come to being damaged in the skirmish. SO far the only damage in recent weeks was a flattened flowerbed from Cal'vel depositing a large crate of supplies carelessly on the nearest flat surface he could find.

"Ponyville's many ponies' home silly, of course they'll come back! Nothing brings ponies together like celebrating the bad times being over, those are the best times." Pinkie remarked, swallowing a large mouthful of cupcake before she spoke this wisdom of hers.

"Yes, but it seems like some are already celebrating the bad times being over, if Celestia's look at Discord when she disembarked that ship is anything to go by." Rarity remarked.

"Discord seemed very happy to see her, but I can see why. She just came so close to danger many times... I hope Luna is going to be alright." Fluttershy added, trailing into a different concern at that moment.

Looking around, Rainbow asked the obvious: "Hey, I know Twilight's with Starswirl, but, where's Applejack?"

"She insisted on showing that drone to her farm. I know it helped, but, she really has taken a bit to that creature. And it seems to really want to be near her, its almost endearing. He's a bit like a dog in how he follows her."

"Yeah, like a dog from tartarus." Remarked Rainbow with some darker undertones. At the mention of Tartarus, Fluttershy shuddered a bit: "Oh, the escapees from Tartarus will be something still a problem for a while."

"Oh yeah. That Bugbear better not have escaped again, or Tirek, they were both real doozies." Pinkie added, rolling her eyes at the strife those two caused, albeit one more than the other.

Unknown to them, said more strife causing one was in thousands of pieces around his level of Tartarus, Tul'rok seeing no use in him. The Bugbear was, unfortunately, unaccounted for.

But that was for another time.

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

**Ponyville**

**Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack barely heard a word as she showed Socium around her home, the drone creature, surpassing Big Mac in size, slightly, gazing every way possible to take it all in.

"An' this here's the main barn, the Apples go in here when...Socium? Socium?"

Turning her head, she noticed the drone had wandered off to the side of the barn, around to a more open area.

"Ah told ya' not ta wander off, what's got..."

She cut herself off as she saw what Socium had stopped before. Around in the rear of the house, were 3 gravestones.

2 were much older than the third though, and the pain behind the former 2 was one long got over by Applejack.

But from the knowledge Applejack had told him, Socium recognised the names on the gravestones, though only one troubled him.

**"Died March 27th, 1005 ANM."** He quietly rumbled, more to himself. He could piece together the knowledge of the Apple family to know this was Granny Smith Apple's grave. The other two were her direct parents, both died in a tornado when travelling shortly after Apple Bloom's birth.

But for Socium, his very existence stemmed from a being whose return involved a plot, one which inadvertently resulted in this old mare's death 3 years prior.

Walking up to the drone, Applejack remarked with some sadness: "Ah forget it was 3 years ago, 4 days ago that is."

"She died. I killed her." Socium said bluntly, not sad or grieving, just noting it.

Snapping her head, Applejack angrily remarked: "No, you didn't. It was, an accident. That missile truck was thrown by a dragon on a rampage, not you."

"My creator incited the plot that resulted in that. Its birth was her death. I stemmed from it, so in turn, it was my birth that killed her."

"It was an accident. Yah can't blame yourself, you weren't born yet."

"If none of this happened, she'd still be alive."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be, and ah wouldn't have met you."

She paused a bit, as she nudged the drone lightly: "Ah know we didn't exactly get off on the right hoof, but, ah'd be happy to try and get mah sis and brother to like yah as much as ah already do. Yah helped save the world by helpin' that big plan up there."

"I suppose." Socium seemed to shrug, not knowing what to make of this.

"Plus yah went to space, that would make yah a hit with the local kids." Applejack said jokingly.

"Do you really think the local parents would allow their children near, me?"

The question seemed both genuine, but also sarcastic, at the same time, as Socium asked this, tendrils flaring slightly from his larger pony sized body in a gesture of this.

About to answer, Applejack stopped short, hoof to her mouth in thought. After a pause, Applejack remarked:

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes."

Staring down at the grave, Socium asked quietly:

"Do you think she would have at least not seen me as an enemy?"

"If yah could do work around the farm, definitely." Applejack remarked with a slight laugh, remembering how Granny Smith sometimes was grouchy with any volunteer workers not shaping up when harvests proved more troubling, or an Apple got injured and couldn't work.

The drone's yellow hue shimmered as he sat down beside Applejack, as she recalled some of the more happy times with her granny in life.

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

**Ponyville**

**Eastern park square, near the school**

Sat under a tree, Celestia had taken the opportunity to relax, for what little time she might. Laid down on the grass around her, both of them hidden amidst some bushes in the park by an old oak, Discord lightly snored, the Draconeraqus having stayed up with nervousness at her situation. He'd worried himself into a well earned nap, but not before he'd hugged the Alicorn as tightly as was still considered passionate when they were alone.

Reclining, Celestia cast her weary eyes north, as she lightly stroked Discord's long neck. He may have to awaken quickly again, if Tul'rok proved impatient.

She could not fully relax, though she was not as tired as Discord was.

Celestia knew she was Tul'rok's target, but not whom he would go after directly.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Everfree Forest, 15 miles north from the Caldera.**

The creature knew it was being hunted from the air, as any alerts for such drone forms would be. But he didn't want to be found, yet.

So he went even closer to ground, and at speed, leaping and flying beneath the dense trees for cover, Tul'rok's bioform darted south. And yet, as he took this route, he had time to ponder, to muse on the recent events. His recent failings.

He had all the power in the world, and more, power to rule, destroy, and create, whatever he wished. And he had it all taken away from him in one fell swoop, because of a plot hatched by his predecessor, and old being he played host to, and prisoner.

And the aliens from another time, called upon initially or not, played their part. Assets that were beyond this world's scope. Tul'rok thought it could have been a compliment, that such measures were needed to overthrow him.

But in truth, as he recalled, he wasn't happy.

The Wyvern stopped on one particular tree branch, looking around the dense, dark, vine covered woods around him. Eerie, dark, and devoid of anything inviting, though in this form, he had nothing to fear from it.

Powerful, even when cut down as he was now, and yet, detached forever. He'd been spared the fate Aeternum unleashed on him by retaking the 'network', being deleted, just as Tul'rok had deleted the parts of Aeternum it left behind to watch as originally planned. A fitting fate from the original master's point of view, the Wyvern/Energy being presumed.

Gazing at his scaly hand, organic senses more like a shadow of his old form, before becoming this. A mimic, a melancholic clinging to what he once was. Aeternum was born this way, so it would not be uncomfortable with it.

But in spite of all the power, all the desires for vengeance against Celestia, all the costs he unleashed upon the world via drone, bombardment, Reborn cultists or otherwise, one thing remained clear.

Tul'rok suffered ever moment of his damned to be eternal life, a life he was not born to be able to endure without misery, both biologically, and psychologically. He knew he was eternal now, by all measures he could see.

That scared him, and the alien had been right. He would not kill Celestia, as tormenting her in her eternal life would give his own meaning when he could find no other meaning besides that. He had stumbled into this cursed existence when he was blinded by grief for his lost love, getting too close when Varkan was running an experiment into raw magic for Wyvern repopulation.

Reborn from grief, he was cursed to always be that way. And because of that, he knew the one thing he would seek if nothing else could occupy his immortal life now.

It was a philosophy he had heard Aeternum mirror, which he agreed upon, and also knew from experience to be true. Immortality was a curse to those of organic descent, that were surrounded by ones like them who died as time went on. Mortals could live with the knowledge that their time would come, and they'd be wherever their loved ones went, beliefs or reality of it another matter.

Tul'rok did not have that blessing, not anymore. And the very grief that trapped him here was stemmed from wanting to be with his dead mate, when he thought he heard her voice. Sa'ral's voice.

The experiment in Dingolia, over 30 years ago, had opened a slight rift, the plane between dimensions where he currently resided in full form, as did Aeternum. That same plane was where the born and unborn of 3rd dimensional beings resided.

And he could never join Sa'ral, but the worst part was, he knew she could see him.

He hated Celestia for killing her, even in self defense. He hated Celestia for putting in the state where he let this happen to himself. And he took pleasure in the fact that he would be able to torment her, forever.

But now with the power gone to do that, he had nothing left to look forwards to. He was reduced, he'd never have the resources to fulfil the one goal that would have sustained his miserable existence. He was at too much risk now, no longer far above the others he knew were enemies in power.

But that didn't phase him. It empowered him. Maybe, maybe, this was the end of his misery at long last. But if they knew he wanted that, he would be spared life, he knew it.

Tul'rok punched the tree trunk he stood beside, his talons cracking the branch as he took flight once more through the trees.

He was resolved now. This would be his end, starting now. He'd give this world no choice, for its own safety. He'd give Celestia no choice.

At least she'd have to live with the pain he could perhaps cause her before his life, in the limited forms he had left now as his true own, came to its hopeful end.

The Wyvern biodrone kept travelling south through the forest fast, the unseen smoking Caldera 10 miles south beckoning with his loyal followers waiting for any signal of some kind, along with more currently braindead Wyvern biodrones.

* * *

**Early/Mid Afternoon [local time]**

**Everfree Forest northern reaches, 30 miles from the Caldera.**

He's stumbled into the forest's outer reaches, and gone in 2 miles. The biodrone was keeping low to avoid detection.

But now, head spinning, he sat on a tree stump, the metal armoured suit shining with some wet mud from a fall he'd had earlier.

In the clearing, he gazed about, and he resisted the urge to remove his helmet to rub his aching head. The air leak in his helmet was causing it, he was compromised.

_**-WARNING: XENON LEVELS UNSAFE FOR EXPOSURE, INHALATION RISKS FURTHER WORSENING HEADACHE AND RESPIRATORY PROBLEMS. LIMIT DEEP BREATHING IMMEDIATELY.**_

_**-MICROFRACTURES DETECTED ON RIBCAGE/COLLARBONE, NANODOCTORS BEGINNING MARROW STIMULANT PROTOCOL.**_

In a fit of annoyance, Alex disabled the warnings, but he wouldn't ignore them. Besides, he'd never catch up at this rate, or in this state.

Gazing about as he sat down, he ignored the foreboding atmosphere of the dank, muggy forest around him. And he was unaware of the eyes gazing at him from all directions, some curious, others predatory.

With a growl, knowing they were coming after him, he made the call as he got a sense of his surroundings:

_"Come in RAXLER. Anyone coming down planetside, I'm at the coordinates linked to this message, and I will begin transmitting my locator beacon once I reach the site I've picked. A sort of ruined fortress, about 2 clicks to the west. You'll know it when you see it. Out."_

The message sent, Alex turned his gaze west, where he did in fact see a small dirt path, overgrown in places, leading to the castle ruins he'd seen through enhanced vision before he started flying low.

Taking a step forwards, he then saw his suit scans detect movement to his left.

Gazing slowly that way, he saw a pair of glowing green eyes moving towards him, as a creature that seemed to be made of wood leapt from the treeline, bark fangs bared as it pounced on him.

Darting sideways to avoid the pounce, Alex barely wasted time, as he activated and shot his wrist mounted particle blaster at the creature. The creature hadn't even turned to face him before it keeled over dead, smoking in the centre, and actually bursting into more flames.

Some sort of wood skinned creature, resembling a canine of sorts. The locals called them Timberwolves. He called them another problem, especially as he heard similar growls approaching.

_"High Xenon in otherwise breathable air, energy users in many forms, and now even the plants can attack? I fucking hate this planet."_

Activating his flight pack, covering as much ground as he could, he wasted very little time in going down the path towards the old Ruins of the Castle of the two sisters. He had enough things to worry about without the wildlife complicating things. He had 10 kilotons explosive worth of fuel in a canister at his side, as well as a valuable blue horn from a local creature that would be useful study later, something out of this whole mess.

And in the distance, unseen, the dreadnought escort craft, and the strange egg shaped craft with 2 AI aboard, kept their course. From them however, the Kro'nogri's craft split off, keeping its cloaking field up, heading to finally regain the ally that had been by the wayside for too long now.

* * *

**Long chapters are productive chapters. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**

* * *

**PS, as for potential canon changes, I have my fingers crossed that the Season 5 finale won't alter things too much. If time travel is a role, it may be back to normal at the end of it all, or not be too different at least. The crusaders getting their marks and Cadance and Shining getting pregnant two episodes in a row was 2 spanners in the works for my canon-aligned preferences, and I mean preferences, its just so infuriating when they happen out of-**

**[hyperventilates into paper bag]**

**Okay, calm now. Branching fiction, AU, just roll with it, just roll with it.**


	73. Ch 73: Routed for Ruin

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 73: Routed for Ruin**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Ponyville**

**Carousel Boutique**

Having checked her workshop, more out of passing the time and taking her mind off the looming threat in Everfree forest, Rarity had wandered out to her boutique's garden. Idly, she wondered how Sassy Saddles was handling the Canterlot boutique, or what news of all the trouble around Ponyville meant for her business in Ponyville. If the town really did go downwards in spite of the events of recent days, she had a backup place to move to. And perhaps even invite Spike to live with her, as she was sure she could make a dragon as a partner of sorts work into her business influence in case anyone asked questions.

The faint rumble outside of something impacting in the street outside shook the windows, but it wasn't a blast, but something landing hard.

Seconds later she was out the door, and her hoof flew to her mouth in shock as she saw one of the air skiffs, part of those bringing the wounded from the hospital south, out of Ponyville, had landed.

Blast holes riddled one side, and one Solar guard was barely conscious, the armoured Earth Pony having steered the skiff to land in the street. The skiff's interior hold opened, and a form quickly flung itself out, long and thin, a panicked looking King Cobra.

Caarim slithered out frantically, some smoke trailing his form as he glanced about quickly. Running up, Rarity demanded: "What happened?"

"They just ambushed us! Far south, we got hit by, something! No magic or radios for a few seconds! We and 2 others got away, but the others, they... they just went down!"

Knowing who else was in this skiff, Rarity calmed the panicking cobra, as she used her magic to help pull the unconscious Jorani out, the large python closest to the exit.

But she looked around in the sky as she let Jorani's coils rest on the street, wondering which skiffs weren't the 2 barely flying to controlled landings in the main square nearby.

* * *

**30 minutes earlier**

**40 miles south of Ponyville**

_A large expanse of light forest and rolling hills covered the terrain, just after the mountain line that marked Ponyville's southern edges. They had passed the terrain where an infected Discord did battle with those trying to subdue him near exactly 3 years ago._

_As the air skiffs, carrying the Ponyville hospital's wounded palace guards and others, passed over the base of the last mountain, the air became engulfed in a blaze of electric blue pulses. The shockwaves from the pulses slowed the craft, and the Unicorn guards found their magic to be sluggish as they readied to fire down at the attackers. Some sort of disrupter energy weaponry._

_Emerging from burrows and alcoves, blending into the mountain side, two hybrid units, shaped like large gorillas the size of large trucks, and sporting dark grey metal outer skins, had angled their back mounted turrets, and opened fire._

_The brainwashed organics inside, and the additional 4 diamond dogs riding the beasts, whooped as the semi magic shots impacted the first skiff, the aircraft shaking as it began to slow, and then the others._

_As soon as all were slowing, either by the weaponry or to keep close together, the two beasts began to fire red pulses. Destruction was their goal now._

_Red bolts lit up the daylight sky, and the skiffs sluggishly turned and accelerated, the furthest forward skiff being skewered very quickly by a well placed shot on the rear, and went into a death spiral with a trail of smoke behind it._

_Aboard his skiff, Caarim saw Jorani thrown into a wall and knocked unconscious as one blast exploded near their ship, and the back seemed to be on fire as they turned north again._

_"WE CAN'T MAKE IT TO THE CHECKPOINT! WE HAVE TO HEAD BACK WHILE WE CAN!"_

_The Unicorn had yelled this as he scrambled out of the interior, the helmspony having been killed by the close blast. As their skiff turned, Caarim stared in shock as he saw the other skiffs diving away in any direction, the shots scattering the pack._

_Ohmen and Flash's skiff dove west and downwards, the red blasts following them as they went. In front of them, the skiff that held Spike and Razak was trailing smoke, and going fast, as its controller clearly had no choice but to force it down very soon._

_Ahead, as the other skiffs surged apart, the 1 still heading south clearly Princess Luna's, Caarim saw the shots turn to focus on them, and a few red shots glanced on the skiff, and it began to slowly bank to the ground, clearly controlled, but no longer able to go on._

_They had waited, many units, knowing how important a site Ponyville was, and quite possibly they had been spying the whole time, knowing how many important ponies and others were in the town over the last few days._

_They had silently created a kill circle around Ponyville, too far out to easily detect. Allowing things in, and out, selectively._

_Obviously evacuating wounded were not allowed to leave unscathed._

_Their skiff flew back, having to fly lower and lower as the skiff's damage played with its inherent magic. Beside them, less damaged but still routed, 2 other skiffs containing general guards flew back._

_The Princess's skiff had soldiered onwards, but was the prime target, known as the cargo or not._

_He only hoped that the skiff of Ohmen's and Flash's was undamaged enough to recover those aboard the other, such as the two dragons._

_There was no doubt the marauders would pursue those that crashed._

* * *

**Minutes later**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle entrance courtyard**

The general guards, and unconscious Python, were placed in the castle, the most fortified location. But in the square, meeting together very promptly, the 6 element wielders, Celestia, Discord, Starswirl, Ranii and Socium had gathered, Caarim joining them.

"I knew something was amiss, but this? He has eyes we can't see for ourselves, he must know how many important ponies are here." Starswirl grumbled, angry at himself for not guessing this kill circle strategy of Tul'rok's, possibly in place even before Tul'rok lost command of the orbiters.

"My son is out there, we have to help him!" Smoulder roared, which drew all eyes to the large red Fire Drake towering over them. She had no time for her shrunken form, nor the patience. Cal'vel kept quiet, turning his blue scaled gaze north and south in quiet, troubled thought.

"He'll want us to, he's going after them to attack the helpless, get under your skin." Ranii warned, the female Wyvern keeping a cool head amidst angered ones. Glaring at the less caring Wyvern time traveller, Celestia said sternly, her horn shining yellow as her anger flared a bit:

"I'm not losing anypony else today."

Beside her, Discord said quickly: "I can get there quickest, get those things away."

"So why are we waiting!? Fastest ones who can fly, get going n-"

"NO! Stay here, flying isn't fast enough!" Celestia nearly shouted over Rainbow Dash, as she was engulfed in a yellow light before she quickly teleported. Unseen, she had gone to the south mountain tops first, to get a sight on any crashed, before teleporting again. 40 miles was within 1 jump capacity anyway.

Taken aback by Celestia's lack of cool head in the situation, Rainbow nervously looked at Twilight, who then heard Discord remark:

"Hold the fort girls, I'll go after her."

A blue flash, and the draconeraqus was in pursuit of the Alicorn.

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Southern hills, 40 miles south of Ponyville.**

**Stream crash site.**

Everything hurt and was blurred, but Luna cracked her eyes open. She saw the aircraft was landed, poorly, the back door of the craft dented and torn off on some impact in a stream, a trail of shifted mud and streambanks lining the crash path.

Around the streams, large flat swathes of scrubland, flat grasses and very shallow hills.

She glimpsed the medic guardpony with a large gash, bandaged up thankfully, and unconscious, to her bedside. And she heard a weak moaning coming from the front of the air skiff.

A figure passed around, and noticed her. The Sun guard pegasus quickly hovered over, addressing the barely conscious, stretcher ridden princess:

"Princess Luna, thank goodness. Are you injured at all?"

As the guard began to fumble, checking her for wounds, Luna weakly moaned:

"We, crashed?"

"Shot down. I'm conscious, but that's it. Pilot's broken his shoulder, and medic got banged up, I did my best. And I'll do my best to protect you, I'm sure help is coming."

"Pain meds...horn.."

"Sure sure, uh, hold on, let me find them.."

A few minutes of fumbling with her IV, the Princess still in the stretcher, and topping it up, and the guard gave a quick bow as he readied his spear at the back door of the skiff.

They could do nothing but wait.

* * *

**Minutes later**

**Late Afternoon**

**Forest crash site.**

The skiff was put down as best it could be, but wouldn't fly. Nobody was hurt, just bruised. Razak and Spike were still unconscious under meds when their skiff landed beside it, acting as a wingman until it landed in the clearing.

But before they could land, a series of red blasts came from the north, the attacking force having followed them, whatever it was tearing down trees in its wake as it charged into the forest.

Landing hard, having no room to move or attack without being shot down by heavy fire, the skiff which had Ohmen and Flash aboard landed, the Solar Guards readying weapons and magic for an attack.

Not 20 seconds after they had got ready, the cracking of large trees had ended, and a silence drew over the forest.

Then, overhead, with a faint ripping in the distance, a large oak tree came flying out of nowhere, and arced to head right for them.

Panicked screams flew as the 3 Unicorn guards opened fire from both skiffs, catching the tree midair to a halt.

At that instant, red pulses flew from the treeline, the thrown tree a distraction. And the treeline then exploded as a metal beast the size of a truck charged them, on its back the weapon obviously fired at their skiffs when airborne.

The oak tree fell, and the gorilla shape beast smashed it out of the way before it charged again like a mad rhino.

Magic and magic enhanced harpoon fire riddled the beast, slowing it as it shuffled forwards against the onslaught, taking the firepower like a tank.

But from behind it, a pair of diamond dog cultists had weapons, and quickly ducked out from behind it to fire off gun bursts at them.

As one pegasus guard was sent reeling back with bullets in her shoulder, Flash Sentry grunted over his slowness from his bandaged leg, braving some idle bullet fire as he pulled her inside.

A sharp pain hit his leg, the same one that was bandaged, and Flash knew he'd been shot there. Gasping, he was pulled inside the skiff, along with the wounded Pegasus guard mare he had saved, by an Earth Pony guard stallion.

But ahead, the Beast's controller finally had enough, as it braved a brief head-on blast assault to wrench its forelimb's hand under the skiff, and thrust upwards.

Some leapt away, 2 were thrown out, but 4 inside the skiff were helpless as it was hurled into the air, flipping before settling with a crash right side up. Inside, as the crash ended, Flash Sentry felt his head spinning as he heard the sounds of battle become a bit muffled.

Outside, one of two thrown from the flipping attack, Ohmen saw the metallic beast towering over him, and to his horror, it turned to look right at him.

Inside, the brainwashed cultist recognised the face of this Pony/changeling hybrid/mutate. Ohmen Magnes, Celestia's old apprentice, and current liason.

The Beast advanced, the pilot's voice over its internal speaker jeering an unintelligible insult as it advanced on this prime target.

Panting, Ohmen scrambled back as best as he could, his bandaged ribs and torso slowing him slightly. Behind him, the loud footsteps grew closer, and he saw a fist raised quickly up to crush him.

Rolling, Ohmen felt the ground explode beside him, as one fist crashed down inches from him. As the fist went up again, in instinct, Ohmen focused his mind, and thrust his own hoof out to help focus.

The Beast stilled, struggling to move. Angrily, its controller thrust out the other limb, nearly falling as it tried to stab the mutate with a set of giant wrist blades.

But Ohmen pressed on, ignoring any risks he knew overexerting his magic/magnetic powers would do for his brain. He was going to not play around, not waste any time.

The Giant beast was made static, the metal as its skin ideal as a malleable material. With a fit of rage, the attack taking only 1 second, Ohmen forced the skin inwards, the force beginning to crush the beast's limbs into its body, cracking and denting the body as it was crushed from the outside.

Inside, the brainwashed Unicorn mare controlling the form screamed as she was crushed, the control cockpit compacting and turning her body into a mess of crushed bones and limbs.

Not even caring about the brainwashed pilot inside, Ohmen saw one Diamond Dog cultist shocked by the act, and turned to aim his rifle at him. A flick of his hoof, and the now ball crumpled beast was hurled down to flatten the dog, and send dirt showering everywhere.

Turning around, the other Diamond Dog cried out in anger, before he turned to fire his rifle at Ohmen, and managing to pull the trigger this time.

With a mind focused by adreanaline, Ohmen focused, and as the dog opened fire on him exclusively, the other guard ponies began to fire, sending the dog into cover behind the fallen, thrown oak half after a 1 second burst of fire.

Getting ready, the dog peered his head out, but gaped as he saw the Unicorn/Changeling shuffling forwards out of cover, unscathed.

A small ball of bullets hovered in front of Ohmen, then all turned towards him, and suddenly flew forwards with a hoof flick. Then the dog's vision turned black as his life ended.

* * *

As the 2nd, and last diamond dog cultist, slumped to the ground with 4 bullets in his head, the other 6 missing the target, Ohmen relaxed, letting the very slight headache pass as a sign he hadn't had an aneurysm. Quick and powerful was better than holding back and endurance for him. He didn't like being so ruthless.

But he had been tested one too many times by Tul'rok and his minions in life.

He turned around and saw the Solar Guards staring at him in awe, and some fear in one or two cases, as Ohmen shuffled back to the skiff.

"Make sure the two dragons and others are well. See if we can get our skiff flying again."

Ohmen took charge, and in witnessing his power when he wasn't messing around, they followed.

As they set about repairing the skiff Ohmen and Flash had come on, and moving the wounded from the crashed other aboard, Spike and Razak included, none of them saw the pair of hovering immortals in the clouds above.

"They're fine. No more coming their way." Discord remarked, as he stood on the cloud alongside Celestia. He had been impressed with Ohmen's power, and disgusted by the brutality. But, needs must, and he was a prime target for some reason.

Turning her gaze quickly south, to the other sighted, crashed skiff, Celestia focused her yellow magic, and teleported without a word.

Left behind, again, Discord flashed blue in teleporting as he murmured: "She's a little scary when she's focused like that."

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Forest crash site**

The open, rolling grasses around the stream meant no cover for a half mile in any direction. The lone pegasus guarding the skiff was as alert as could be, focusing north.

Luna weakly heard him firing the magic infused crossbow from outside, knowing he was outmatched.

A series of blasts flew, but the crossbow fire continued.

And then a large blast rocked the skiff from the outside, and the crossbow sounds fell silent.

Outside, the guard lay slumped, burnt all over as a large pulse blast from the beast form had blown up near him, not a chance of surviving at that close range, unlike the armored skiff.

A few seconds passed, and a series of loud footsteps angled, and from out of the doorway, she caught a glimpse of a large set of metallic skin on a large foot, 100 metres away down the stream to the north.

Outside, the gorilla shape being readied its back weapon to blow up the skiff, but a yellow flash came from the side, accompanied by a yellow arc of energy slicing out like a scimitar in the air.

The weapon was sliced off, red hot as it was surgically removed by the energy slice. Turning angrily, the gorilla shape beast bellowed in a metallic tone, before another yellow slice cut off both its left limbs, sending it falling over scrambling on half its limbs.

Around it, the 2 Diamond Dog cultists opened fire, but vanished very suddenly in a twin set of yellow flashes, their weapons held in their hands dropping to the ground as they didn't follow.

* * *

Both being choked by burning yellow energy engulfing them, unable to move their limbs at all, the Diamond Dogs, both male, trembled at the burning purple eyes glaring at them from a White Alicorn. Suddenly the tattooed eye marks over their own two, and on their foreheads, seemed less empowering, even if they truly believed in their master's words drilled into their minds.

Not a word came from her mouth as Celestia focused again, and a spell to cause intense physical pain engulfed the same burning fields holding both dogs. As they yelped and howled in agony before her eyes, Celestia cracked a very faint smile.

"CELESTIA!"

A voice cut through her glee at this torture, as Discord had flown in front of her, teleporting in 2 seconds ago. His gaze was of horror, and he barely recognised her.

Faltering, Celestia let the 2 dogs go, both falling unconscious from the torture of burning and raw physical pain she'd inflicted on them. Breathing a little, Celestia shook her head, gazing down at the two slightly smoking dogs, seeing that she did that.

Discord saw her self horror, and moved to comfort her, casting gaze towards the unharmed skiff, seeing Luna unharmed inside.

"Luna looks fine, we-AHHH!"

An shot hit Discord in the lower back, as the controller of the large beast had leapt from inside, the Earth Pony stallion covered in node implants, and had fired an upgraded shoulder mounted gun of some kind.

As Discord staggered down, Celestia whipped her head around, the magma like rage coming back in a flash.

The Earth pony turned to fire again, the weapon having a longer time between shots. He was urged by his brainwashing to harm the draconeraqus, a known mate and friend of Celestia. And all the better she was here right now.

But the time between shots didn't even pass as a yellow light filled his eyes, and engulfed the metal beast form.

* * *

**A minute later**

Gasping, Discord sat up, the energy bolt burning his back, but he seemed to have been tended to by Celestia's healing magic as she stood over him.

Nearby, he saw he had been pulled nearer the skiff, where Luna was barely conscious, though staring at her sister with some uncertainty.

Looking around, Discord's jaw opened a little as he saw the charred black husk of the metal beast, its 2 limbs sliced off as before, but now utterly blackened as though flash incincerated.

A charred skeleton of a pony from the cockpit hung out, all flesh gone as it hung there, caught in the incineration beam Celestia had unleashed in a fit of rage.

"You didn't.." Discord looked at Celestia with a question, before she snapped at him:

"YES, I killed him. You would have done the same if you thought I was..." She trailed off, as she finished healing him. She was a pacifist by nature, she was known for it, but she also wielded raw power at her disposal. Power suited to, in the past, but as of a few hours ago no more, wielding the spell he'd implemented to rotate an entire planet to keep up the day and night. Power to also move the moon when her sister was unable to every night for a thousand years.

So easily could that power harm if left uncontrolled. But as she healed his back, Celestia knew this better than anyone. But to her, this made Tul'rok as a threat all the more dire. His actions had pushed her to these actions on her part, this sort of volatility.

**30 minutes after Celestia/Discord's departure**

**Late Afternoon**

**Ponyville, Friendship castle**

The magic letter from the immortal duo was brief. They were staying to ensure some guards from the south, supposed to meeting them, would come to collect the wounded. Word was said of the quick work to dispatch the attackers, and miraculously only 1 guard was killed, though a handful at each of the 2 sites were injured.

They'd be another half hour at least.

And all the time, the gaze went north, to the smoking Caldera 5 miles away. If this was a diversion, it was a prime one. Two powerful users drawn south, away from Ponyville.

As Starswirl had spoken to Twilight about the best strategy, his words were simply put:

"We have a fortress, they don't. Use it as a weapon, killer magic or not."

Agreeing, given they'd used the castle before as an amplifier for their collective magic, Twilight urged her friends into the castle. Caarim, and the guards in decent shape returned with the 3 skiffs that made it to Ponyville, also agreed. Help had been requested from Canterlot too in terms to guards, but that may be held up by the kill circle from the outside.

Only Cal'vel would remain outside, the only one able to take hits from vehicle sized weapons and not be harmed much. Smoulder would remain large, but had called on the ponies once ready to form an energy shield around the castle, one she could fire her flames from if they got too close.

The best offence was a good defence, let them exhaust their efforts taking a target that was extremely durable. The only downside was the property damage.

Their defensive strategem only allowed ranged attacks. If they reached ponyville's town buildings, they'd be helpless if they destroyed them.

But property could be replaced. Lives could not, and every life was focused in the castle, the fortress of the assault.

* * *

**Everfree Forest, Harmony Caldera site**

He's stumbled into the Caldera, and on sight, some of the brainwashed cultists bowed in awe, but then surged forwards. As soon as he was within close range of another of his Wyvern biodrone forms, Tul'rok drew on its brains to bolster his collective mind.

Now shared between 4 currently present biodrone forms, he could get a better sense of the situation. He had little hopes now, but he heard faint chatter, whispers, as he felt waves of the deaths of his brainwashed cultists to the south, their death echoes subtly in his mind enough to know who, or what, killed them.

_**"Celestia and her mutate mate are away. Perfect. You did well on your initiative to form a kill ring Garnet."**_ Tul'rok turned all his Wyvern form eyes to the nearest beast unit, a large dogshape grey formed one.

Inside, the red diamond dog mutant cracked a smile, being the most mentally free despite requiring nodes in his brain to keep him alive. Under Aeternum he was a useful ally, and brought back to life as punishment for trying to destroy it through his dealings and trying to kill 3 of the then weaknesses in the form of the 3 Element wielders in Manehatten nearly 2 years ago, and less so with the other 3 at Canterlot and Cloudsdale.

Under Tul'rok however, recognised for his aggression, and unique blogy, Garnet and Tyree, both their spilt personnas, in the same body, were the perfect organic weapon of Tul'rok's. Unlike the others, he was already dead, and had a healing factor. He was Tul'rok's strongest soldier as of now.

"Now?"

"Raze it to the ground, and kill anything you meet. Before she and that creature return." Tul'rok said blankly.

With a howl magnified by his beast form's speakers, Garnet surged upwards to the south, into the treeline of the Everfree forest that marked the edge of the eruption from a few days ago. 2 dozen or so other beast forms, twenty four beasts the size of buses, surged through the treeline, all armoured and armed, and all having at least 2 or three brainwashed cultists riding them. The Caldera had been an ideal place to ship them unseen, inside of transports through the mantle that could protect them from the pressure and heat.

And now Tul'rok threw everything at the Caldera to Ponyville. He wanted Celestia to witness the smoldering ruins and the bones of anyone there, as a first part of a payback scheme.

Besides, as he had learned, it was from here the signal to take control of the space based vehicles had been sent when he was knocked out. It seemed fitting to make a point of razing this place to the ground. A lesser princess's residence, home of the 6 former Element wielders, source of his downfall, and soon to be a ruin.

Turning his gaze, Tul'rok gestured to 2 of his Wyvern bioforms. Each was powerful in of itself, more so than even Tul'rok. And he had 4 in total, so he could afford to send some in, as long as at least one remained here at the Caldera, in safety.

2 Wyvern forms took flight, quickly latching onto the rear Beast, a heavily armed tortoise shaped one that emphasized power over speed. The other 2, including the Prime form, remained in the safety of the Caldera's lava and ash smokescreen, along with 3 other Beasts and 6 breathing enabled cultists.

Tul'rok would watch from both afar, and in person. He needed to be sure.

Besides, he felt confident at least that he'd shaken that Alien, even killing one on that crash landing earlier today. His partners wouldn't do anything to him, their role was done, they had no need to interfere if Aeternum had promised to help them get back.

He could focus all his rage on this small town now, small but remarkably important it seemed.

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

**Late Afternoon**

**Friendship castle, midway balcony**

As soon as the first metallic beast emerged from the northern treeline, it paused. Looking through a set of magic enhancing scopes before them, projecting the views onto a image before their eyes, they saw the first being, a diamond dog shaped being, regard the town as the others held back in the treeline.

The castle was covered in a transparent purplish/pink layer of light, wide enough where Smoulder could walk about full size between it and the base 'trunk' of the tree shaped crystalline castle. On the outside, circling overhead, the large blue/red dragon, Cal'vel, waited like a vulture for a kill.

Twilight scowled slightly, as Applejack heard Socium shift slightly beside them.

**"Hybrid asset. Large drone body, but organic controller, means they still work even if Tul'rok isn't their, overlord. Brainwashed, but with inorganic functions now."**

"Yeah yeah, they're big, so what? They made a mistake coming here. We don't need Celestia or Discord." Rainbow Dash remarked, looking briefly up at the top of the castle, which shimmered as it projected the forcefield, but also was ready to fire. They were all slightly tired, as they'd pumped the castle full of their shared magic like a battery, making sure that Starswirl, up top, could fire it as a weapon.

Going out themselves was likely suicide, too many of them, each very powerful.

"I just hope not too many get into town." Rarity fretted, thinking about the destroyed few buildings already scarring the town from the skirmish of the last 3 days, right before the moon reorbiting process had begun.

"What're they waiting for?" Pinkie wondered, as she saw another pair of beast forms, these ones shaped like rhinos, wander carefully out of the treeline.

**BANG!**

Fluttershy leapt back in shock as she yelped at the explosion outside the barrier, while Rainbow Dash had quickly flown down slightly to pet her in quickly calming her. The others, including Caarim, the cobra rushing out at the noise, stared at the probing attack.

A ripple went across the shield, as one of the rhino shaped beasts had fired off a single round from a back mounted cannon of sorts, testing the shield. The pink/purple dome rippled, but held.

In retaliation, the castle's top tower glared a brighter colour, same as the shield, as a beam surged from it, passing through the shield as if it wasn't there.

The rhino unit that fired was blown backwards by the heat and concussive blast, and a pair of brainwashed ponies threw themselves off before they were flattened.

As they saw more forms pull out of the forest, Applejack quietly called them out:

"C'mon ya bucks, just try it again."

Socium was the only one that heard this, but the drone kept quiet. Near the back though, watching from the side, Caarim could sense the minds of the 6. Twilight was keeping collected, trying to see what would happen next, while Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie were concerned for the town's infrastructure and survival.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were mentally challenging the marauders, while Socium's mind was more one track, as he watched the ones who volunteered to help his creator turned against the town, turned against, inadvertently, the pony he'd formed a new physical/mental latch onto.

High above, Cal'vel was wondering if his help would even be needed, while below around the castle base, Smoulder had relaxed slightly, in awe of the castle's power at range, also thinking the same.

It was a game of sizing up, before anyone made the first true move.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Everfree Forest, ruins of the Castle of the Two sisters**

Boarding the craft's ramp, the door shutting behind him, the human felt his head becoming clearer as the air began to filter out the slightly excess noble gases that distinguished this world's atmosphere from his race's home planet.

Shaking his head as he was led to the cockpit of the yacht sized craft, the human pulled off his helmet, breathing healthy air and able to not be constricted beneath a helmet.

Standing before him, as he oversaw the 2 others of his own race at the controls, Kal'sik turned his scaly face towards the human. With a quick salute, his second in command, a lithe Leg'hrul female in a hardsuit, turned to get back to her post at the turret controls. Leg'hrul were a lanky race, taller than humans, Kro'nogri, and actually most sentient races they had encountered, save for two not present. Blue feathered mostly, with feather tips hued in a variety of colours between red and green on the spectrum, though the males sported a sort of bushy neck feather assortment, and a more flaring tail feather set. The wings were quad joined, but the upper 2 joints could fold along the arms to mimic 2 joint arms, the hands at the joint between the 2nd and 3rd segments.

As a Kro'nogri, Kal'sik was still taller than the human, though not as much as his Leg'hrul 2nd was. Kro'nogri were bipedal, sporting a very short, stumpy tail, an evolutionary remnant, and had a very slightly forwards leaning posture, about 10 degrees, unlike humans who stood more upright normally. Their legs were bulkier, and their arms longer than their legs, though they didn't touch the ground when they stood up. It made Kro'nogri dangerous because they could charge on 4 limbs faster if they had to, and they could climb well. A slightly hunched back was a result of large armour plates along their torso front and back, though they were covered by a layer of skin and scales. He had hazel and yellow coloured scales, with green hues in places, particularly his forehead. Unlike other Kro'nogri, Kal'sik had many cybernetic implants, though they were beneath the surface, hidden, and he had all his limbs fully intact otherwise, just enhanced.

Unlike Alex, whose limbs were entirely robotic. The human had a long history, just like Kal'sik. But that was for another time, the simple truth being he was heavily altered, and the robotic limbs were one change he had grown more used to than when he recalled having organic limbs. He'd almost had them for as long as his organic limbs now actually. His face was scarred, but oddly, they were grafted there for intimidation purposes, particularly one on his left cheek that looked almost like it had cut right into his mouth, and some minor burned skin scars on his right chin. All grafted there for intimidation, not got in his life, and yet were implemented there.

The human was a clone body, with the mind and memories of a human that had been through 2 other bodies, the original included, in a similar process of transfer before death. It came later on with minor issues of identity [was he the real original human, or did he only think he was?], but on missions, he could very easily bury those philosophical matters.

Mind you, time travel had created its own share of questions.

But the human folded his arms as he furrowed his brow, his patchy hair a victim of an encounter with an acid spitting plant during a prison break on a wild planet 9 years ago, that incident being how he got scars that actually did happen. The 30 year old human by his original birth date [though only 10 or so in this current body] regarded the Kro'nogri with some respect, despite their earlier history in the war a decade ago.

"A Wyvern creature, a remnant of Tul'rok. Forced me on a crash landing, he thinks I died."

"A remnant that won't be a problem. He can't use those orbiters, he's working in limited frames that can sustain him now, only those bioforms of his can."

"Good, the locals can get him dealt with. I say we head up to orbit now that its clear, and get ready to leave as soon as the gateway is open."

"No. I want us to head south. There seems to be some activity brewing, I think its best we see through what we've already interfered in to the end."

"We?"

"Actually, thank you for correcting me. YOUR interference. Expect me to report this to Queen Sha'krii when we get back, going off on your own is strictly what she told us both not to do on our work."

Now Kal'sik turned to the viewport, as the ship took off, cloaking mid flight as it soared away from the ruins.

"You'll be lucky if another few years aren't added onto your sentence. Then I'd get off before you, not at the same time."

"9 years already, 6 to go. Another few won't seem like much, we're kept busy enough to make the time fly."

"Don't say that when we're around 35,000 years in the past, its a little depressing."

"HOW MANY YEARS!?" Alex balked at Kal'sik's statement. Kal'sik had asked RAXLER aboard the dreadnought exactly how far back they'd gone. The plan had been to find out once they were through by using star positions relative to their location in the galaxy, but then the whole mess started as soon as they were through.

Watching the forest below begin to fly beneath them, the human mused:

"My kind hasn't even developed farming yet."

"None of the races in the Alliance or UIP has." Kal'sik pointed out.

"Sir, we're detecting movement from the Caldera, looks like the ones of that remnant of the other energy being are moving on the town." The Kro'nogri co pilot had checked instruments, also receiving information form the 4 or so support spacecraft patrolling the general area and surveying it.

Elsewhere, the egg shaped craft was also hidden among the clouds, both AI aboard it ready and waiting.

**_"NO ACTION IS REQUIRED, NO ORDERS CALL FOR ASSISTING THEM."_** Orders came from the hidden, joint AI craft.

"As you heard. Record and observe, but we may as well see how it ends, for the records." Kal'sik ordered, while beside him, Alex had checked the nanodoctors were repairing his rib microfractures, now that he'd just injected some boosters for these implants to strengthen their efforts.

The human looked around, and went over to a quick repair station in the ship's corner, where a set of robotic limbs set to work triggering the self healing functions of the armour's advanced materials, particularly in patching up his helmet.

In his armour's pods, he kept the spare antimatter canister [stuff was expensive], and the blue Alicorn horn he had kept as a souvenir.

The craft continued on unseen, as the assault began to unfold on the town, entirely from the ground units though.

Compared to the destruction globally wrought in terms of scale, it seemed trivial in comparison. Of course, it would be to onlookers.

* * *

**Long chapter again, but productive.**

* * *

**The medical evacuation does not go as planned, at all, despite no losses, there are injuries. And at this stage, nobody is withholding any force against the enemies, so close to victory/finally not having to fight anymore. Such as Ohmen Magnes.**

**And Flash just can't catch a break with his leg...**

**Celestia is losing her composure, and the aliens have no desire to interfere, but will observe.**

**And Ponyville comes to the eve of siege, while Tul'rok watches/participates, and Garnet returns to full on lead the charge.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed and encouraged for critical improvement.**


	74. Ch 74: Destroyers and Desolation

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 74: Destroyers and Desolation**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**5 minutes after initial firing salvo.**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Main park**

As the tension was all engulfing across the town and borders, a small series of ripples travelling through the river, as something swam underwater into the pond of Ponyville's main park, went unnoticed. All eyes of the enemy were on the forest, as the beasts withdrew, waiting for the timed signal. He was on a precise schedule, and had his openings only then to get in.

He's swam all the way from the forest, underwater. Breathing wasn't an issue for him, he didn't need to. Not anymore, not since mid 1006 ANM.

But now came the tricky bit. He knew which way to go, and he knew he had to stay hidden. But because he didn't breathe, it didn't matter if the river water would be all around him as he dug his tunnel.

If anything, as he began to dig, it made the long tunnelling job easier. Muddy dirt was shuffled around him as he excavated, his brain implants helping him stay on course.

He was unique, the only dead among Tul'rok's assets. But he was alive of sorts, due to the implants. He was the only instance of a non-living being under Tul'rok's command, due to his reanimated organic components insulating his implants to allow him to function, unlike the drone creatures.

And that lack of organic functions made him less detectable to a certain mind reading cobra in the castle, or anyone with mind reading abilities for that matter. They were looking for organic signals, not more inorganic, dead ones.

* * *

**20 minutes after initial salvo.**

**Friendship castle, lower surrounding terrace.**

Padding around the interior of the energy shield around the tree shaped castle structure, the large Red Fire Drake had noticed that from inside the castle, the spacefaring Wyvern female had wandered out from the castle, wanting to check on the drake for the lower defences.

"10 minutes, and they haven't come back."

"I doubt they'd just retreat into the forest without good reason."

"As if the weaponised energy in this castle's top wasn't good enough?" Ranii asked, somewhat coyly, as she gestured a talon upwards. Gazing upwards, Smoulder indeed saw the top of the castle as their best defence, even with Cal'vel volunteering to patrol far overhead like a vulture.

"They probably think that getting-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

A quick trio of shots appeared from nowhere, making the Wyvern jump mid sentence as the ripple then resonated from higher up the shield dome. Immediately, the castle's beam weapon fired, Starswirl quick to see where from the forest the shot had come from.

As the blue/pink beam shot out in a sweeping arc, the echoes of the shots faded, and Smoulder's more acute hearing finally stopped ringing as she saw Ranii scowl at the distant attackers.

"I hope that was their plan, didn't seem to work."

Smoulder's eyes scrunched a little, as she smelt something odd in the air, having appeared while her ears were ringing, and her eyes focused on the volley of fire that came their way.

"What smells like wet fur and mud?"

"What're you talking about?" Ranii asked quizzically, as Smoulder stomped past, her very large form still within the energy dome. Padding around, she walked to the stairwell leading to the castle's main entrance, and then sniffed the air again.

The palace door was still ajar from where Ranii had wandered out, but the smell seemed to come from there, and lead to the gardens round the corner.

Curious, the fire drake padded around still, wanting to find the source of the smell.

* * *

**Friendship castle, lower main hallway**

His heart would be beating very fast if it still lived, but aware as in life as he was, he was biologically dead if not for his implants.

His claws clung to the crystalline ceilings and metallic arch rungs along it, as he stayed out of sight. Moving fast, he was glad that his fur had stopped dripping wet at least.

Seeing the stairwell, he clambered down, avoiding the gaze of a patrolling Solar guard volunteer as he exited. Shuffling through, he landed quietly, and dashed up the stairs, wanting to get up swiftly to avoid being found in this enclosed space.

Dashing up the spiralling stairs, he saw a Guard suddenly appear before him, an Earth Pony stallion. Before the stallion could even begin to register the creature, he lashed out, clawed paw thrusting his knife out to stab right through the foolishly exposed neck, and severing the spine at the same time.

Gently lowering the stallion to floor, the Red furred Diamond Dog scuttled up through the level he was at, his claws out to cling to the ceilings once more in the wide halls.

* * *

**Friendship castle, lower surrounding terrace.**

The hole had been dug, and was very fresh. Smoulder found it hidden away behind some bushes, and she smelt river water lower down inside it. A quick breath of fire showed the river water shimmering a few dozen feet down.

Something had dug, even ignoring the water of the river, and had tunnelled up and into the boundary of the forcefield.

Whipping her head around, Smoulder let out a bellowing roar, a general call of alarm to any inside the field.

* * *

**Friendship castle, mid level, throne room**

The roar was immediate, as Caarim then was made more alert. And the Cobra sensed it:

"An intruder! Smoulder found a tunnel, they dug in and snuck up!"

All of a sudden, familiar sounds of energy shots rang out from a hallway, as it appeared the guards had found him too.

Shouts and bellows came as the intruder fought them off, but it was going on too long to be an easy fight.

Rushing over, Twilight peered her head out, and balked at the sight she saw.

A very large, blood red diamond dog with implants in his head, almost half of his head not organic, threw a helpless Solar guard earth pony stallion through a stain glass window, before shrugging off a few magic enhanced crossbow bolts from a pegasus guard behind him.

As he whipped his gun around to blow the Pegasus away, the electric arc flew from the gun, and the guard seemed to detonate in a black smoking burst, all body liquids evaporated instantly from the energy weapon Garnet wielded.

His orange eyes then caught the sight of the Purple Alicorn gazing fearfully at him from the door.

Trying to leap away, Garnet felt light, as he saw the same purple eyes turn to anger as he was engulfed in purple magic, and hurled from the same window he'd thrown a guard from.

* * *

With a howl, the dog went flying through the window, and Twilight turned back from the door to exclaim:

"Its Garnet! He's gone now!"

"Where!?" Rarity exclaimed, both Applejack and Pinkie suddenly appearing much more fearful at that name.

"Out a window." Twilight remarked with some grim satisfaction.

Oh how she would regret her defenestration of Garnet when she learned what it put him in firing range of.

* * *

**Friendship castle, west tower, sloping rooftop.**

His back was sliced open from landing on a sharp edge of the castle roofs, and a few tiles had slipped over the edge to fall to the ground, but Garnet was seething with well deserved aggression.

Reacting on instinct, he had clung onto the edge of the roof, what would be called a gutter, with one hand, while holding his rifle in the other, ignorant of his bloodless wound healing itself on his back.

He had to thank Princess Twilight when he got to her though. He'd been trying to get a good angle at the target, and now she'd put him there.

Up above, now in shooting view, Garnet saw the elongated star shaped structure that marked the top of the castle. The star that was the emitter of the energy beam, and the shield, and the signal from where Aeternum had been broadcast.

The Achilles heel of this castle, though one that needed more than a simple arrow to harm.

Below, he heard wingbeats as the accursed Fire Drake he hated with a passion came up, having spotted him from the window shattering, and the roof tiles that nearly hit her large head. But he raised his gun and charged it to full, the weapon having been attuned to this.

Tul'rok had enough memory of being bonded to Aeternum to know the energies, and their identities, of the magic of many beings, or things. The 6 Elements working together, or their wielders, Twilight, the Princesses, Discord, anyone Aeternum or things that contributed to it had any connection to, Tul'rok knew how they worked, the frequencies, the power they had to wield, even if he could not use it himself.

But he knew how they worked, and how to disable them.

Garnet pulled the trigger right as Smoulder drew level with him on the roof, mouth open to try and bite him in half, though her eyes were then blinded by a bright detonation at the top of the castle. The bolt of intense blue and red hued energy shot from the large gun, and hit the star structure atop the castle.

The energy was the same frequency, same magical energy, and it interfered with the energy already imbued in it, that had been used for the forcefield, for the weapon, and for the more pacifist uses of the map.

And with one trigger, Garnet had shattered it as the power was disrupted, and blew the star structure in half with an intense flash of blue/pink energy, rocking the entire castle.

Swinging, Garnet avoided a blind lash from Smoulder, beginning to leap down and control a quick fall to the ground with grapples on crystalline walls as he fell.

* * *

**Friendship castle, top level**

Being in the upper levels, manning the weapon, Starswirl had barely summoned a blue shield of his own to protect from the blast. The blast rocked the floor and walls, but only the star atop the castle was destroyed, the fragments raining down.

Around the castle, the shield began to flicker and die, as the energy didn't immediately dissipate, taking a few seconds to do so.

**"ABANDON THE CASTLE!"**

Starswirl magnified his voice magically, as he hurried to the edge of the balcony, and saw that sure enough, the edges of the forest were alive with activity as the beast creatures emerged once more.

It had been a ploy. The intruder, Garnet, had dug to the surface, near the gates, and snuck in during a volley of useless attacks distracting them with the noise and sights. He snuck in, and had almost been stopped. But one attack had flung him from the castle, and he'd clung on to get the angle he'd been looking for.

Overhead, seeing the chaos unfolding, Cal'vel hadn't waited, and had surged forwards. And the beasts seemed to know the castle was vulnerable now, and took their time. They focused fire on the blue/red dragon as he soared down, wings darkening much of the ground beneath him as he began to take the firepower head on.

* * *

**Friendship castle, lower level**

The castle was in chaos, as the medical wounded were still in here. And Discord and Celestia were still away, of all the worst times.

Outside, the sounds of fighting echoed, and the conscious wounded were in a frenzy of worry, despite being mostly guards. The shield had failed.

"Everypony stay calm! The castle is crystal outside, it can take a few hits!"

Pinkie had come to the wounded soldiers, reassuring them of their security inside the castle's lower reaches. But she was worried herself, despite not outwardly showing it.

"Where's Celestia!" One random guard cried out, as beside her, Fluttershy said loudly:

"PLEASE KEEP CALM! Everypony outside here is doing what they can to keep those monsters away, you won't be harmed!"

One of Fluttershy's few moments of stern loud voiced moments, that always came as a surprise, did little to dissuade Pinkie's worries.

But it was one dog in particular that personified all those fears.

* * *

**Ponyville, main plaza**

Ducking inside a few buildings, Ra'nii had taken the initiative.

Ponyville was a lost cause in her books, and she had no stake in this. And with the castle destroyed, there was no chance Tul'rok could possibly reupload himself, even if there had been enough time before Aeternum fully rebooted the orbiters. Such an override would take time to prepare, as they'd done before they activated it.

The female Wyvern had fled the castle when Smoulder had flown up to take on the dog, after the star was blown, though the dog creature seemed content to run for his life. A smart choice, given that Smoulder was not going to her small size at any stage.

She knew the ship was still to the west, and made her way there, sensing the conflict was to the north. She had done her part.

* * *

**Ponyville's north fields**

Grabbing one beast, each one the size of a small truck, Cal'vel roared as he grimaced through the hail of energy fire burning his blue scaled form, hurling the beast into another with a satisfying crunch of rock and metal.

But the beasts got up, slower and dented, but still fighting. These things, and their pilots, didn't give up.

He'd leapt right into the fray, but he was beginning to regret it.

Cal'vel charged a Rhino shaped beast, and bit down onto its head with enough force to crush it, though tendrils whipped out to slash at his face and neck wildly as he threw it around to crash unmoving on the ground.

He used no fire, knowing that may be used as a means of hitting him in the mouth. If he didn't breath fire, and use his mouth only very quickly, he minimised his weakness hit risk.

Besides, brute strength was what his old, maniacal clan elders over a century ago had been trying to breed over the past centuries, with firepower being secondary.

As 3 beasts charged him from different directions across the ground, Cal'vel leapt up with a wingbeat, as he flicked out a foot to kick one beast enough to flip it over, as he then fell onto its belly foot first, crushing it and the pilot inside.

But just as he stepped off to turn to tackle another beast, he felt a painful shock engulf his body, as he grew weaker. Turning, he saw one beast had latched a tendril onto him, barely holding on as it electrocuted him with thousands of volts.

Lashing about, Cal'vel smashed his tail around, throwing off the beast. But another latched tendrils in to electrocute from his side like harpoon shots, and before Cal'vel could retaliate, another from behind, and he felt himself slow.

His body overwhelmed, Cal'vel shook, but more and more tendrils latched on, and he felt himself collapse in spasms on the ground as the 8 beasts held him down with less strength than if he wasn't being electrocuted. Straining over the constant muscle twitching, Cal'vel focused his eyes forwards, as he saw a brainwashed organic moving forwards, a gun aimed at his face and charged.

The Gryphon's sick look of glee gave him some strength, as Cal'vel roared with massive effort as he suddenly stood up, throwing off half of the beasts. Surging forwards, he swatted the Gryphon aside rifle and all, the bones breaking audibly as he did so, before he whipped around to hurl off the 4 other electrocuting beasts, the others trying to subdue him once more.

He was getting weak, but he wouldn't be slain like some trophy hunt animal.

Even so, as strong as he was, he was overwhelmed by the numbers.

* * *

**Ponyville main street**

Not wanting to see Spike's mother go it alone, Twilight had let Pinkie and Fluttershy stay to watch over the wounded guards in the castle, along with Jorani with them. But Applejack insisted on coming too, and along with them, without any protests, was Socium.

And surprisingly, Rarity as well.

The fighting was to the north still, but getting closer. They had only a few more minutes at most until Discord and Celestia, and possibly more came back. Unknowingly, the marauding beasts for miles around the town borders had indeed formed a kill ring of much help getting in other ways.

But the town was already in some ruin, as one or two stray shots had hit some thatched roofs and started some fires.

Ahead though, some dust flew as a red fire Drake pursued Garnet, though she had stopped all of a sudden in the main street, looking around.

The 200 foot fie drake dwarfed them, despite her slender form, and Twilight was first to draw up alongside her head:

"Where's he gone!?"

"I lost his scent, he masked it somehow. But he's close, and still running."

"That fiend, cowardly little, I hoped he wouldn't show his face again." Rarity remarked, not even wanting to use the dog's name. Beside Applejack was more alert, as she whispered to Socium:

"Is he here?"

"50 metres. Wait... He's waiting."

"He lured us into a trap." Twilight realised, looking around more frantically all of a sudden, her horn alight just as Rarity also span around, her blue horn shining as she screeched:

"YOU WON'T TAKE ME OUT A SECOND TIME!"

"Where is he?" Smoulder rumbled, ignoring the disturbed Unicorn watching for the same dog.

Socium said 50 metres, meaning he was within her body length of them. But where?

* * *

In front of Smoulder's view, a house's roof suddenly rustled, as a rocky/metallic hand pulled up a beast creature. Fluttering off of its shoulder was a Gryphon female cultist, the one who had driven this here for Garnet to use when his mission was done and he needed backup.

Now, standing atop the roof, the dog was contained in the dark metallic, truck sized beast shaped much like his own body. Now he stood 20 feet tall, and more direct in his intent now.

A metallic growl resonated, as he remarked cruelly while jumping down from the roof, some claws extending from the beast's hands and feet:

**"No more bounty hunters Smoulder. Face to face, you and me, shame my friend couldn't be here!"**

Leaping forwards, Garnet charged them in his massive form, while Twilight's magic attacks only slowed him. Shoving them back with a wing, Smoulder tackled the beast smaller than her. But she was light for her size, and he matched her in strength despite being a third her height when she stood up in her full grown form.

Rolling away, Garnet lashed out at a nearby house, ripping a part of the wall out to hurl right into Smoulder's head, collapsing the house as he did so. The bricks and mortar shattered against the drake, who stumbled backwards with some bleary vision.

Advancing, Garnet staggered slightly as a pair of blue and pink magic streaks hit his beast form's leg. Turning, he sneered within the cockpit, and charged at a fast speed for his size.

* * *

Seeing the bus sized monster charging them, Twilight teleported her and Rarity behind Garnet as he charged, while firing off another spell on the Alicorn's part. Twisting around mid charge, Garnet fired off a burst of red energy streaks, ripping the ground up as he stumbled to face them, not even caring about crashing into another house to use as a stopping brace.

Disgusted by the disregard for their town, Rarity fired a series of blue streaks at Garnet, which ricocheted off his armoured form harmlessly, it being weak only at the joints. Raising his arm to fire, Garnet charged the weapon.

A maelstrom of flames then engulfed his beast suit, as Smoulder charged him with her full fiery breath. Behind Garnet, which she mildly regretted, a few houses were engulfed in flames as she let up, charging into the smokescreen her fire had created.

Headbutting, she seized the beast by the shoulder, driving it into the same house wreck where Garnet had braced his large form mid charge. Behind her, aimed carefully, she saw blue and pink blasts hitting the armour as the dust rose from the tackled beast, and even Socium had fired off a yellow blast from his forelimb in a first time use of his weapons.

Raising a rear foot to stomp on the beast, Smoulder bellowed as she felt the ground give way under the force of the blow.

Then a sharp pain penetrated her side, and she relented to the agony.

* * *

Her shrill roar accompanied her spasms, as she wrenched away from the wreckage an felt whatever it was causing the pain snap. As she reeled away, spinning to stagger to all fours in the street, she found breathing becoming harder all of a sudden.

"SMOULDER!" Twilight screamed in horror, seeing the culprit. The beast had lashed out a forelimb as it was assaulted in the house wreckage by the 200 foot dragon, and its entire forelimb, formed into a stabbing blade, had sunk into her side, and had snapped off as she wrenched away roughly.

Weakening, Smoulder heard a rustle of rubble as Garnet's beast form staggered out, devoid one arm now, as he raised the other to fire a salvo of 3 red hued shots into her back.

**"Tell Sketch I finally got payback for what you did to her!"**

Before he could go further though, a dark and faintly yellow blur dashed forwards, lashing out tendrils into the stump where the severed limb had been, and began to flash.

Inside, Garnet shrieked as he was electrocuted through the exposed part of the beast, but found enough strength to reach around with his other arm to seize the rogue drone and hurl him off.

* * *

As Socium flew through the air, Applejack watched in horror as he smashed through a shop window, some tendril parts flying as he seemed to be wounded by the sheer force of the impact, and his yellow lighted joints seemed to flicker and waver slightly.

Behind her, Twilight and Rarity combined magic, enough to send a blast through the centre of the beast's chest.

Staggering, the beast, and Garnet, fell over with a crash into the street, falling silent. At that moment, Twilight rushed over to Smoulder, who was making odd wheezing noises very slightly as she had slumped down, the imbedded spike that was the beast's forelimb still inside her chest.

"We'll help, just hang on!" Twilight called out.

In the distance, Cal'vel roared as he was clearly still fighting many of the other beast creatures at once, outnumbered and occupied to realise what had happened.

Wheezing, Smoulder gave a gasp as she breathed: "No, chest is, I think my lung was hit..."

"Twilight, she needs to get out of here, NOW!" Rarity said. She knew enough about general medical matters to know a punctured lung needed immediate attention.

"Okay. I need to focus, I think one of the medic guards can help, back in the castle. A lung repair spell should work now what there's a hole in the dragon hide. Just hold tight Smoulder, I'll have-"

Twilight was interrupted as a panel crashed off the fallen beast nearby, and a red furred form staggered out. Standing strong, the nodes in his forehead gleaming just like the rapidly healing hole in his torso, Garnet, now more occupied in his rage by his alter personna, Tyree, grimaced sickly at them:

"You'll have to wait. I have some more for her before I let her go at last!"

"What are you!?" Applejack exclaimed. Turning his gaze at the orange mare he'd once killed, or thought to have, Garnet leapt from the beast to the cracked paving stones of a ruined house's concrete veranda.

"Stick around and you'll find out." The reply was laced with a challenge, though the dog was torn over slaughtering the mare, or finishing off the drake.

Applejack looked at Twilight and Rarity, who gazed between Smoulder and Garnet and her with a look of conflict. Every second they had Garnet here meant he risked Smoulder.

* * *

In a heartbeat, Applejack made her play:

"Ah'll take yah! Yah've beaten Smoulder there, why not take me on, ah helped nearly kill yah in the city!"

"I'll put that on your tombstone." Garnet growled in an acceptance of the challenge, as he charged her, the wound half healed in his torso as he tore after her, eyes alight with bloodlust.

"GET TO THE CASTLE NOW!"

Applejack yelled, as she took off running as fast as she could, the red dog hot on her hooves with claws out.

"Applejack, don't!" Rarity called out, as Twilight focused:

"Rarity, I need you here, Spike wouldn't want Smoulder to die!"

"But Appleja-"

"Can outrun him at least, now help me!" Twilight remarked, as she focused her pink magic. It was a strain, and the little bit Rarity could give would help.

Glancing back to where Applejack and Garnet had run amidst some ruined housing, Rarity shook her head in agony over the choice, focusing her magic on the red fire drake.

Seconds later, they had Smoulder south of the castle, where a guard medic was called out to try and help the drake's dire situation.

Overhead though, as the beasts moved in more, aside from those attacking Cal'vel, they began to open fire on the castle, and across many structures in the town. A few brave Solar guards trying to use the town as cover found their tactical advantage being demolished.

Urban warfare was not a tactic wanting to even be tolerated by these enemies.

* * *

**Ponyville, side street**

Rainbow Dash had been flying through, helping a few Solar Guards get clear as some beasts had advanced forwards, before they too were buried beneath the rubble as the buildings were demolished by the blasts, and even few melee attacks.

But as she saw the sight of her orange Earth pony friend dashing madly through a street, and a blood red diamond dog of large size in pursuit, Rainbow Dash forgot all concerns for the guards.

Tearing through the streets, she went to confront the dog that tried to have them all killed at one point, and sort of succeeded with half of them.

More importantly, she wanted to protect her friend.

* * *

**Ponyville, friendship castle, mid levels**

**Throne/map room**

As Starswirl ducked inside the hallway, he saw some windows on the upper level shatter. Another random blast by the advancing beasts had hit the upper levels, and he figured they'd hit the astronomy tower with that blast.

Running down as fast as his bad leg would allow, the old wizard found Caarim inside the map room, with the deactivated from of Aeternum atop the map table. The telepathic King Cobra was trying to feel its mind, but Starswirl guessed the state:

"Nothing?"

"No, and we really could use some big support!" Caarim remarked.

"Where's Ranii?" Starswirl wondered.

"I lost track of her, but I didn't sense her heading into town, but away from it. She must be fleeing."

"I should have expected. She had no stake in this." Starswirl grumbled. She'd been loyal to Aeternum, in as far as to get passage home after her initial task of letting Varkan know his kind lived in future was done. He'd always doubted she'd pull through if they truly needed help.

But really, if he was in her position, with no stake in this, he'd have done the same.

At that instant, a flash engulfed the room, as Celestia and Discord had teleported inside at that moment.

"We saw it. What happened?" Celestia demanded, while Discord kept quiet, unnerved by how on edge Celestia was, very uncharacteristic of him.

As another blast rumbled the castle's upper levels, Starswirl had to admit he wondered the same thing. What had happened to come to this day?

As the rumble subsided, Discord remarked with a hard tone: "I'm going to help."

"Do that. I'm going to find the leader, and deal with him. Tul'rok won't harm anypony more before he goes through me."

"Wait, he'll kill you if you go!" Discord pleaded, but Celestia said in retort:

"I'm willing to do what it takes to save lives today, and Tul'rok did enough to hurt me by harming innocents from day one! I won't stand for anymore!"

A yellow flash, and Celestia was gone. Helpless, Discord turned to Starswirl, remarking:

"She's losing it! She wouldn't go after someone head on like this!"

"Tul'rok got under her skin. I recommend helping her." Starswirl seemed to semi order, though he knew that Discord had been planning on anyway.

Indeed, a blue flash designated Discord's departure in pursuit of Celestia, to wherever in and around the town that was.

* * *

**Everfree Forest outskirts, Ponyville's northern border**

2 Wyvern bioforms here, and 2 back at the Caldera with backup. His last vestiges of true being.

As with the plot to disrupt the castle's fortifications, Tul'rok was aware of any and all who were in the slightest bit touched by the Elements of Harmony, be they user, or victim.

And right now, he sensed two powerful beings, one a user of all 6, and one a victim, had returned to Ponyville. And he figured the former would be suitably hurt by now to come after him.

But that was not the plan. Tul'rok wanted Celestia to suffer, not be killed. So he'd avoid her, let her get worked up in knowing she could defend others, but would fail in finding him, or try to find him, but let others more die as she searched and got distracted.

And if the Draconeraqus found him, Tul'rok was sure he could take him out, even if it cost him a Wyvern biodrone unit by the sheer power it would take to overcome Discord. And killing her mate, unofficially, just like Sa'ral had been for him in life, would be the perfect eye for an eye revenge on top of everything else he had done and would do still.

He wanted this to be an eternal revenge, and so after today, he'd go to ground, hide, and re-emerge later and harm her subjects. He looked forward to this rinse and repeat procedure he had in mind.

He already was considering how long to wait after this day's events ended before returning, perhaps a few decades? Centuries at most, no longer than that. Just long enough to fade into bad memories or legend, before coming back gain.

* * *

"Master! The landed ship west of the town, its starting up!"

A brainwashed Earth Pony mare had been with his occupied unit at the forest's edge as a sort of lookout, and had sensed the detected energy through the various beasts and their sensors in and around town.

Turning his gaze southwest, Tul'rok wracked his own heightened senses, magical and physical. He sensed a Wyvern, female, with the energies inherent in one who travelled through the gateway boarding the lander from the orbiter.

The one who came with Aeternum.

A fitting punishment, both for Aeternum, and for Varkan, seeing one of his kind's future members destroyed while he could do nothing, being in the Mustific still.

"Target the craft for destruction as soon as it takes off. 3 shots at most will blow it apart. We'll have a clear shot when its airborne." Tul'rok remarked calmly. Unlike the dragons and others in the town, a taking off spacecraft's movements would be predictable, especially one he'd already seen fly before.

As the Earth Pony mare subconsciously used her brainwashed mind and implants to relay the order to some beasts waiting in the forest, who were the role of artillery, Tul'rok focused his gaze across the entire area.

He sensed Princess Luna far south, barely, as her shattered horn made her less detectable. She was alive, but how much he couldn't tell, but she was on the way out of the danger area.

Oh well, a later goal for his return a few decades later at earliest perhaps.

And yet, it was very subtle, very subtle indeed, he could sense the same aura Luna had in his senses, above the town, circling slowly.

Gazing skyward, Tul'rok began to carefully scan the skies for the signal, wondering if it was a trick of his mind. He was aware of the dead and living, he had multiple bodies to manage, even so fewer now.

He knew an oddity when he felt it, and Luna couldn't be in two places at once.

And he felt the very fait presence of the energy traces gateway travellers wielded above the town, very high up. Something was watching.

As he scanned the skies, Tul'rok wondered if they were simply enjoying the show. He certainly was. Still, he had to be certain he wasn't sensing things he shouldn't.

* * *

**So much for the castle as a fortress. That star atop the castle struck me as a great big whopping 'SHOOT ME' sign if it ever came under fire. A powerful weapon and emitter, but can't take a hit itself, especially if the hit was engineered to interfere and cause an overload of the energy surging through it at the time.**

**Garnet's digging skills are better now that he doesn't have to breathe. And he makes a good deal of effort in assaulting many of them after luring them in, mortally wounding Smoulder in the process and incapacitating Socium, Applejack drawing him away as her 2 friends help the wounded drake.**

* * *

**One on one Cal'vel is nigh unstoppable [more of that later], but outnumbered 8+ to one anyone would have significant trouble. Especially while being tasered into submission all at once, that stuff hurts. [Really, one or two at once is bad enough for humans, trust me...]**

* * *

**As all this unfolds, and Celestia and Discord return to see the town has gone to hell, Tul'rok becomes mildly paranoid of some mysterious watchers, or he thinks so. His advanced senses haven't lied in the past, having practiced them while still subservient to Aeternum.**

* * *

**And Ra'nii plans to flee this decaying situation [anyone with no stakes in it would if they had a shred of survival instinct], using the lander ship, and Tul'rok prepares to shoot it down as a revenge tactic for once not pointed at Celestia. This one at both Varkan/Aeternum.**

* * *

**In all, I wanted to show how such conflicts and turmoil unfolding in the last, tumultuous moments of this now smaller war, can make even the most composed [Rarity, Celestia] lose their self control.**

* * *

**As usual, please review and critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcome and encouraged for sake of critical improvement.**


	75. Ch 75: Hellhound, Alien Scourge

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 75: Hellhound, Alien Scourge**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

Distant pulse shots rang to the north mostly, the fighting mostly taking place there between the town border and the treeline of the Everfree forest.

A stray shot sent some roof tiles and mortar showering into the street as Applejack darted into another shop alley, breathing hard but as quiet as she could. The sound of footfalls in pursuit of her had fallen quiet recently.

"Applejack!"

Heart leaping, Applejack turned to see Rainbow Dash hovering before her all of a sudden, urging her to follow quickly.

"Dash, he's gone somewhere, ah don't know-"

"C'mon, I gotta get you back, I can keep an eye out for him."

As another stray red shot flew overhead the roofs, Applejack warily nodded, keeping her eyes glued across the various tile and brick strewn street views for any sign of red fur. The blue pegasus flew ahead of her, as Applejack saw the street wind ahead of her.

A solar armoured guard pegasus lay dead as they rounded a street corner, crumpled with a broken neck as something had smashed him into a nearby wall headfirst. Charging forwards, Rainbow Dash called back as she flew ahead of Applejack, passing Sugarcube Corner's side entrance doorway.

"C'mon, this way's fas-"

But not looking back at Applejack saved Rainbow's life, as she saw the blade swinging towards her head on, fast enough to duck her head. But as she ducked her head midflight, the blade hit true in some regard, as her left ear was sliced in half, splitting it apart but keeping both parts connected. She could still hear, but her ear was now sliced apart midway, a large swathe of her mane flying off as the blade continued.

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

Having hidden in the side door, and raiding the kitchens for weapons, the Red Dog angrily remarked as he saw the Cyan pegasus spiral into a crash on the ground, not cleaved in two in the head like a loaf of bread by the largest knife he could find here. Hearing hooffalls, Garnet remembered why he'd followed the louder pegasus, knowing she'd find Applejack better.

"Ah well, finish her later, lets kill you!"

Applejack screamed as the dog leapt at her, sporting half a kitchen's worth of knives in his gear, replacing the gun he'd obviously lost at some stage between the castle attack and boarding his beast suit to mortally wound Smoulder.

* * *

Sidestepping, Applejack bounded backwards as Garnet swiped again, as she backed up around to the front where the serving tables were. Hooking a table around her hoof, he swung round the wooden table by the support as Garnet whipped the knife down again.

Embedded in the table, Garnet tugged uselessly, but Applejack was faster. Full weight behind it, she flipped the table up, throwing Garnet onto his back as he relinquished the breadknife. Grabbing a nearby chair with her hoof, she swung it round as Garnet had leapt forwards, and the chair cracked audibly as Garnet's jaw was shattered by the blow.

Grunting, bearing pain better than if he'd been fully alive, Garnet ducked as Applejack swung the chair around again, and caught the third wing in his paw, yanking it aside before he grabbed a carving knife from his belt, and instinctively swung upwards in an arc.

Reeling back, Applejack gasped as she felt her front hoof get sliced open, only at the skin though, as she ducked back when Garnet threw another stab attempt. Ducking aside, Applejack thrust out her rear leg as Garnet stumbled past, catching him before he could lunge around and stab her flank.

With a grunt, Garnet saw the kick had broken his finger, and he'd dropped the knife. But livid, he saw his chance, and extended his claws.

Grabbing Applejack by the hind quarters in one hand, Garnet savoured the hot blood as the claws sank deep into the deep flesh there. But not wavering, he hurled the pained Earth pony around, and gave a howl of delight as she smashed through Sugarcube Corner's front window.

Wheezing, Rainbow Dash felt her hot wet ear with a hoof, her hearing distorted slightly in the left ear due to it not gathering and funneling noise as well.

Glancing around, she heard the bakery's window shatter, and a howl of glee. Grunting, she staggered amidst her ear pain, but wavered as she saw something scuttling fast up the street, something with four legs, stoney, yellow lined skin, and many tendrils waving from it like flames.

Even so, she hovered, though the pain made it hard to focus her efforts, and her face was becoming very wet with her own blood.

Up ahead, Socium charged headlong into the shop, buzzing loudly as he landed inside, and a struggle began.

* * *

**Sugarcube corner, wrecked front room.**

Sitting amidst the shattered display case, her hind quarters bleeding badly, Applejack groaned as she got her vision back, the sounds of distant battle muted as a shadow fell on her.

A paw gripped her neck hard, as she then gasped aloud as a hand closed around her neck, and another set of claws sank just beneath her skin at her front side. Choking, she couldn't cry out in pain as Garnet seethed above her:

"Nice fur, lets see what's beneath it."

Behind him, Garnet then let go all of a sudden, as he saw a dark grey and yellow glowing spike sticking through his back and out his chest, and a buzzing filled the ruined room as the no longer incapacitated Socium began stabbing Garnet over and over.

"GET OFF YOU WELP!"

Twisting around, Garnet ignored the orange mare as she shuffled up, shaking slightly from her wounds and now relieved throat. As Socium held on, cotinually stabbing the constantly healing dog, Applejack saw Garnet was not slowing.

The Dog twisted, and then charged backwards suddenly into a doorway corner, impaling Socium down the back with the wall corner edge. Shocked by the more precise impact, Socium stopped stabbing, and not hesitating, Garnet reached around and ripped the drone off his back, not caring of the tendril ends that tore off and remained protruding through his own body.

Throwing Socium down, Garnet smashed his foot down on the drone's neck twice, as Socium twitched after the last impact with barely flickering yellow lights.

Raising his foot one more time, Garnet knew this would finish the insubordinate drone at last.

"LEAVE HIM!"

A loud voice rang out, as Garnet turned to the mare he'd left bleeding on the glass covered floor. At that moment, he saw her hoof swinging, and a flurry of large glass shards coming his way.

One of his eyes suddenly stopped seeing, and in shock, he reeled back, now half blind.

Livid now, Applejack seized the shop's cash register, nearly collapsing under her bad leg, as she hurled it at the reeling dog's face after quickly staggering forwards.

The heavy register made the dog's face crunch, as he span and fell in pain, even for being half dead. Face bloody, Garnet rolled, swiping Applejack's hooves from under her to send her sprawling on her back, before he then scrambled over, yanking one of Socium's tendrils from his torso to use as a blade.

Raising it, but his own strength faltering, he used his better hand, but Applejack's rear legs, seasoned by years of apple bucking, shot forwards, holding back his shoulders and arms in a way to prevent him from stabbing her or clawing her.

But her shaking limbs, and being under him, meant he saw the tendril blade he now used gradually get closer to her upper torso. Yellow eyes gleaming, Garnet's voice went higher pitched, as both he and Tyree, his dual persona, enjoyed their half life by taking one that had tried to kill them when half alive herself, a slave of Aeternum as a way of being revived, undoing his hard work to undo Aeternum 2 years ago.

Straining, Garnet/Tyree hissed as Applejack wheezed with morbid fear, the held tendril tip now inches from her flesh as her mortal strength began to fail: "Finally!"

* * *

At that point though, Applejack saw the tendril point in his hand change shape, shining a brighter yellow as her own fear grew. Focusing her strength, she saw Garnet straining against his own arm, as the tendril seemed to drag his paw sideways. Then, with a grunt, he stabbed down, the tendril impaling the floor uselessly.

"GAH!" Applejack's shriek filled the room as she booted Garnet off, the dog hitting the door frame with a loud thud as he was kicked off in her last bout of strength. But as she audibly groaned at the unfair nature of her foe, Garnet staggered up.

Seeing the tendril dagger in the floor, she touched it, feeling it empower her somehow, as she then leapt forwards, the tendril tip somehow latching to her hoof as she charged forwards. And then, incredibly, it seemed to speak to her mid-charge.

_The head, the implants, destroy them._

Leaping forwards with strength the tendril seemed to be granting her, Applejack tackled him out of the shop door, into the open area of the tables and chairs.

"Applejack! Hang on!"

Rainbow Dash had been slowed by her painful wound, but arrived to see them wrestle out in the front again, amidst a few destroyed tables, windows, and a bakery front room. As Garnet swung his hand round to rake across Applejack's face when she charged a last time, Rainbow surged forwards and gripped the hand between her forelegss, the claws raking her underside slightly but not going further than the upper skin.

While Garnet's last strike was caught by Rainbow Dash as he lay prone on the ground, Applejack came screeching down upon him, hoof with tendril dagger plunging into the implants that protruded from his forehead.

The tendril dagger detached from her hoof, as Applejack reeled away as the point glowed a fierce yellow, burning the implants inside Garnet's head with a surge of heat, somewhat melting the tendril tip itself.

As soon as his head was stabbed, Garnet spasmed, as he yelled briefly before falling silent and limp, the dark red diamond dog devoid of the working implants that had reanimated his body and brain. As his body relaxed, a faint smile, almost of relief, played on his canine lips, a noiseless word escaping his lips, entirely happy with the outcome.

"Finally..."

* * *

As Garnet's dead body lay there, finally as it should be, Applejack gasped as the pain returned, while Rainbow Dash staggered over, her underside slightly bleeding and her left ear still sliced in half.

"He's gone..."

Wincing, the bleeding on her rear flank, and overall damage she'd sustained when Garnet threw her through the shop window, Applejack let Rainbow Dash brace her upright as she strained to fly them both through the streets as fast as she could manage.

Unseen by Applejack, Rainbow Dash heard Socium weakly buzz from the shop:

"Take, her.. Will recover here."

She gave a quiet nod to the drone unseen, as Rainbow Dash carried her friend away, back to the castle, atop her back, her own injuries less slowing than Applejack's.

The fighting seemed to have, oddly, moved further north.

"Socium.. We hafta.."

"I'll have a guard come back for him, he's more durable than we are in this state. I saw some life in him still."

"Where's the fightin'?"

"I saw Celestia and Discord flying out there, maybe they..." Rainbow trailed off, as she saw something rising to the west.

Gazing there too, Applejack saw the landing craft from the orbiter taking off from the west fields, taking flight.

"What now?"

"Let's get back to the castle, we need help.." Rainbow murmured, as they ignored the spacecraft, even as the few stray long shots of energy fire from the attackers north of them seemed to angle towards the ship's direction as they limped through the town.

At that instant, a large detonation noise sounded to the west, and as they snapped their gaze, they saw the spacecraft rocked as it suddenly began to fall not 1500 feet above the ground, spiralling wildly as some of its unseen thrusters were still going.

* * *

**Ponyville, friendship castle**

**Lower level hallway**

They saw it all through the castle's lower hallway, where the lookout points had been positioned for now.

"She's abandoning us!" Starswirl scornfully remarked, as he saw the spacecraft taking off fast. Beside him, Caarim murmured as he recalled what he'd sensed in her mind when he last felt her in the castle, seemingly minutes ago.

"She has no stake in this. And, in case Tul'rok had any ideas to go up and directly upload on sight, she's taking the only means he can use from him."

"Selfishness that's coincidentally useful isn't much to spare her honour in my-"

The spacecraft suddenly was hit by an energy pulse of sorts, the top erupting in smoke as the craft began to spiral to the ground, out of control entirely now.

But the pulse weapon came from above, not from the enemies.

As he gazed out, Starswirl saw a shimmering form appear above the spacecraft high above, as it seemed the red energy bursts had focused on that obviously cloaked craft now.

* * *

**25 minutes prior.**

**Ponyville**

**10,000 feet above ground level.**

Unseen amidst the clouds, as the seemingly small scaled conflict engulfed the town, the observing craft remained hidden, either by cloaking tech, or by simply hiding inside some useful clouds nearby. Had they not been there, the various uncloaked craft would have backed away to not be detected.

Slowly circling inside a cloud cover bank, the egg shaped craft, itself an AI creation, ARUSAN, housed a remote controlled body of the second, and more superior AI in intellect, RAXLER.

**"Walker units are occupied, but making slow progress. The reptilian opponent is stronger than anticipated, so it seems. The fortress is being randomly attacked, but the main targets are select organics in and around the town."**

**"Some sort of manhunt of sorts seems most likely, the town has no strategic or tactical value with that fortress's weapon disabled. They'd have withdrawn if that was their goal."** ARU'SAN remarked, the AI more emotionally attuned and expressive, though in herself very intelligent.

As RAXLER scanned the readings the remote aerospace craft hidden by cloaking or clouds, a data feed came from the Dreadnought as it orbited high overhead again. The Caldera was still lightly guarded, but not active in its combatants. This town was the focus it seemed.

A video feed then revealed a White, Alicorn, as the race subspecies was known, flying over the town fast, yellow energy pulses hitting a walker creature enough to break it in two as she flew to the northern forest boundary, a strange creature in hot pursuit of her with similar energy abilities.

Aeternum had given RAXLER a large mountain of data on this world, enough to know certain individuals and its history up until its departure aboard the initial ship [itself still heading out of the system in hibernation]. One Princess Celestia and Discord, heading north.

An obvious push to confront Tul'rok at his supposed source, the forest, and/or the Caldera.

And yet, amidst all the data, RAXLER found one small sliver of information Aetenrum had left, after millennia of musing over it all during its travels across the stars in its long life before sending back the first infrastructure for these recent times of planetary engineering.

* * *

_**Tied to the artefacts known as the Elements, themselves the source of my birth, even if I was dependant on a host organic mind during my time before setting off for the stars, I can appreciate the novel traits in certain individuals that have interacted with the Elements. They have no influence on me, but, out of a kindness, I can see the advantages it would give to races of the planet, my home planet, to have them lead them.**_

_**A trivial, but nonetheless longing attachment to the place of my birth, despite not even being of the same life as all others upon it, is one trait I understand, and share, with them. It is why I continue my long quest over thousands of their years, one last gift.**_

_**The world required the intervention of magical users to control celestial cycles their ancestors fought over and broke. It is fortunate that the best of them, even if they fell by the wayside at times, took that responsibility. It is therefore ideal to see what further qualities can surface from them if they are freed from such shackling responsibilities, and able to prosper in new ways in leading not just their own race, but inspiring others.**_

_**Just giving them that chance is a gift they deserve. The rest is up to them to decide.**_

* * *

Upon this more, personal note, that Aeternum had included in the troves of data RAXLER had been provided when he was offered the chance to align, he identified the two below as 2 such individuals.

_**Princess Celestia: Valuable Alicorn leadership, ideal political leader in skillset already observed.**_

_**Discord: Responsible enough despite behaviour to enable fixes of celestial cycles to prevent catastrophe, and recent reformation shows potential for useful applications of his intellect and power for purposes besides personal amusement.**_

And currently, both were heading into the crosshairs of Tul'rok. Intervention was necessary, or else Aeternum may not be inclined to let them through the gateway after all this if they stood by and did nothing.

RAXLER would sigh if he was organic, and catching on, ARUSAN remarked over the intercom as her aircraft form hovered amidst the cloud.

"Alex will not be happy. But he is the one Tul'rok has associated with most frequently, in the way needed for this."

* * *

**Organic alien shuttle craft**

As the plan was relayed to the shared organic ship, the Kro'nogri leader, Kal'sik, had wracked his mind, knowing this was all true. And they had the resources to do it.

But there were objections, namely from the human being intended as the lure and spearhead. Verbally crude and quite graphic objections.

As Alex calmed down from his half unintelligable self ranting, he saw Kal'sik giving him a pointed stare from the captain's seat, the human standing by a workbench further back in the cockpit cabin.

_"Now that you're done, shall we continue?"_

Pausing, Alex shook his head, knowing that RAXLER was right. Created him he may have, but RAXLER had none of the emotional hangups he had.

In the cockpit seats, the female Leg'hrul second in command, Ceyanla, brushed her facial feathers down from the ruffled state they were in, her race's equivalent of blushing. She had no idea the human knew that much rude language in various dialects, some she had no hope or desire of imitating.

Over the comms, RAXLER was in charge, being the one with the Aeternum data and all:

_**"You will be going in, but you will have air support, and ground support. And you will be well armed, after you follow some precise instructions from me regarding two items you have."**_

"Start the instructions, I'll head to the workbench in the ship now. You tell your new friend when he reboots that I want terms of repaying stealing the dreadnought and you after this is done."

As the human wandered into the back of the ship, Kal'sik resisted rubbing his head with his hand in frustration. He was always more expressive of his disapproval that human.

_"Sir, we've got the lander ship powering up in the town's west fields, looks like someone's leaving the fray."_

The Kro'nogri co-pilot, a early mid aged male, called Kal'sik over. Scanners showed the lander the ones from the orbiter sabotage party coming her indeed getting ready to launch.

And undoubtedly Tul'rok might be using it to get up to the orbiter again, go directly to the hardware to get back in.

In reality, Tul'rok had no intentions of that, knowing it wasn't possible. But Kal'sik was a Kro'nogri war veteran, a strategist, and he would take that route if he was in Tul'rok's position now.

They couldn't take that chance.

_"We can't risk the Orbiters changing hands back. Shoot it down."_

_"Sir, we'll expose ourselves.."_

_"We're about to with RAXLER's plan. Consider it the opening move." _Kal'sik remarked.

As the copilot readied the ship's weapons, Kal'sik heard a faint mumble from the back of the ship, the weapons vault, where the human was working with some equipment at RAXLER's orders, some sort of weapon. Maybe something to replace the sword Kal'sik noticed had been ripped from his right arm.

_"You want me to connect it to that? Are you...fine. But you know I'm dead with the whole town if it goes wrong."_

The ship descended, still cloaked, as the battle raged in town below, but the lander ship began to fully power up for takeoff.

* * *

**Ponyville, western fields**

**Orbiter lander craft**

The craft powered up, and the main EM drive thrusters engaged, as the craft began to move at last.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, Ra'nii felt the slightest of guilt at leaving them behind amidst this siege. But they were defending their home, this was their fight.

She wanted to ensure she could go home after this, whoever lived and who died. She had no ties to this place, her task was done. Varkan knew his kind existed in the future, amongst the stars.

She wanted no part in this control of Aeternum's homeworld, and he had said he'd understand wanting to leave. But now that the orbiters were under his control, reboot completion still coming up, she felt this entire conflict was a pointless and unnecessary risk to her well being.

Knowing Tul'rok's forces may try and fire on her, she braced herself for full acceleration as the EM drives hit full power, and she was thrust into her seat, leant back so she wouldn't black out.

She thanked that this ship's cockpit was designed for organic cargos, to cover any scenario, so she could go without her helmet.

To herself, she realised too she was saving the risk of Tul'rok going up himself aboard this ship and manually reinserting himself to the orbiters. She was saving the world from further threat by fleeing.

She could live with that as she felt the craft accelerate upwards from the ground.

Not 7 seconds after leaving the ground, she felt the craft suddenly shake violently, as the entire thing began to fall and spin wildly. Alarms blared, and outside a small viewport, she saw the terrain spinning. She'd been hit, but so soon? There was no way the beasts could have fired so quickly before she'd even reached 1500 feet, they were preoccupied.

Her thoughts went dark as the ground met the craft, and the rolling and crunching of metal filled her senses.

* * *

**Northern Everfree forest border**

Glancing back towards the town, as she razed another beast creature's legs off with a powerful burst, Celestia saw the lander falling, and the shimmering craft circling the town that the blast had originated from. Beside her, as he kept up a watch for any beasts trying to engage them, he called out:

"Someone else has Tul'rok's attention now."

True, red energy bursts now flew from the forest edge and the fields, as the beasts seemed collectively focused on the one alien ship that clearly was interfering for some reason. But she didn't care, she wanted the leader.

"We won't waste this chance, follow me Discord!" Celestia ordered, as she flew off, Discord keeping his eyes to the town as he turned to follow, noticing at least 2 more shapes emerging high above, from clouds or from midair.

* * *

**Northern Everfree forest**

Tul'rok seethed as he sensed the situation had changed. He had 2 Wyvern bioforms in the forest, and they'd seen Celestia and Discord heading in the direction of the Caldera. Just as he wanted.

But these alien ships had shot down that lander, also a useful move. But why?

Wracking his brain, Tul'rok then realized to his horror, that in his maniacal bid for revenge and a potential fulfillment of his suicidal subconscious desires he'd had for decades, he'd missed an opportunity to regain power over the orbiters.

If he'd commandeered that ship, in a physical Wyvern form, and boarded the orbiter, he could have physically uploaded directly, before Aeternum could get fully integrated even if the reboot of the systems was complete. Such rewrites took time at such massive structural levels.

And the aliens had destroyed the ship. And there was no chance they'd allow him to take one of theirs.

His explosive rage than sensed that, amidst relatively less losses than feared among his units, he had felt Garnet be defeated. His best soldier gone.

Of all these things, the aliens were outside the plans, and a nuisanse, and in one being's case, a thorn in his side, a prime betrayer of his trust, even if he'd taken Princess Luna out of the fight.

And yet, as he focused on the alien craft, he recognised one as the craft that came through the gateway when it first opened, the one allied with the crashed human's in the Mustific site, now submerged.

Aboard it, to his horror, he sensed Princess Luna, just as he thought he had, sensing her in two different places. Her horn, it must be aboard it, which meant the alien had survived, as it was unlikely his allies would take a seemingly useless item.

But as its signal grew stronger, even as the ship had fully decloaked, Tul'rok grew unnerved. The ship was flying low over the town, rear hatch opening, heading north fast.

In the same direction as Princess Celestia and Discord, friend or foe in purpose unknown.

And the other 4 ships were emerging to descend on the town battlefield, all arrowhead shaped except for a strange egg shaped craft of unusual materials. Red firepower from the beast units, and even smaller from the brainwashed organics with them turned skywards to this 3rd party threat, ignorant as the local Solar guard defenders used this to take potshots at them and get some easy hits.

* * *

**Ponyville skies, above the castle**

Gliding down, Cal'vel saw Applejack and Rainbow Dash staggering back to the castle's interior, past some bunkered guards holding the fort against the few enemies that got this far from the northern front lines at the town's edge and forest lining.

Behind the castle, south of it, those too big or recently wounded were gathered for medical treatment, the unconscious Smoulder drawing his gaze.

He'd broken free, flying back as the beast creatures drew off him to attack the taking off spacecraft, and now these strange aliens that had also shot down the orbiter lander Ranii had apparently been fleeing upon.

As he flew, sizing up the battlefield, Cal'vel saw the noticeably larger craft flying north, in the same direction as Celestia and Discord. But in the main hatch, seemingly readying a weapon of some kind, he growled inwardly as he recognised the figure.

Black armoured, but now wearing only a mouth and eye mask, the alien's patchy brown hair and pasty, pale skin showed what lay beneath the helmet of the figure that had harmed Luna, that had engaged them so violently for his own ends at the Mustific site.

And as he trained his eyes, he saw on his right arm, something long, and glowing blue, where his right arm's blade used to be. The alien had a new weapon it seemed, and that blue glow seemed too familiar to be chance.

Now Luna's magic was in the hands of the alien somehow.

Not waiting for any battlefield orders, Cal'vel took flight. He didn't know where that alien, or his allies, stood. But he wasn't willing to take chances when one had proved willing to destroy an orbiter and kill millions to spite Tul'rok and Aeternum, and also maim their enemies to deceive them.

The blue dragon surged forwards, in pursuit as he took flight north, while the battle turned odd. Cultists and their beast units fired at the distracting alien craft, while also the solar guards unleashed their attacks.

The only reason the solar guards weren't firing was because the cultists opened fire, meaning they were possibly allies.

Possibly.

* * *

**The conflict now draws in more participants, as even the aliens have a stake in this. But they don't play by the same strict ally/enemy rules, going so far as to shoot down Ranii in the ship because the ship was a possible tactical risk in the grand scheme of things.**

**Also, the AI that aligned with Aeternum before going through the gateway, RAXLER, has data insight from Aeternum that allows many ideas, including harnessing a biological energy weapon for an ally who happens to have it ready to alter for use.**

* * *

**At least Garnet is finally put down by a combo of Applejack, Rainbow and the rogue drone Socium.**

* * *

**Please review and/or critique. Detailed critique encouraged, as I will take any opportunity to improve my writing whenever possible.**


	76. Ch 76: Heartless Eradicators

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 76: Heartless Eradicators**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

The Reborn cultists and their beast vehicular forms had been storming the town, laying waste, all for Tul'rok's bid to draw Celestia out, make her suffer by causing harm to her subjects. And the cultists were brainwashed to enjoy the suffering, enjoy the violence, which they did with evident glee as they had been slowly wittling away the town's buildings, and taking pot shots at the royal guards.

Their best aside from Tul'rok, the red Dog Garnet, was slain, but that was not a loss. As the Alien craft, known to be from the Aeternum allied Dreadnought, and one from the first gateway opening, emerged, and shot down the taking off orbiter lander, the tide turned.

Beast and cultist of all races available opened fire from the forest and fields north of Ponyville, the craft flying high overhead and distracting them. The Solar guards pushed forwards, but they warily eyed the ships as they circled.

Princess Celestia had taken Discord north to the Caldera, to end this madness from Tul'rok. And one of the ships had pursued.

As soon as the beasts began to turn to follow north, the carnage began.

One of the alien craft, one of three sleek arrowhead shaped ones, turned and roared down, arcing over the fields of the town. As eyes from the defenders and the cultists turned, a fierce burning beam of white energy shot from its nose, and barrage of white pulses vaporised a pair of Cultist ponies before blasting apart a Rhino shaped beast form as the pulses tore through the metal and rock form with the ease of a sword through flesh.

Diving down like vultures, firepower streaming forth, the craft began to raze the fields north of Ponyville of any and all enemies.

Some enemies had reached the town's borders, hunkered down in some buildings, while the rest fled into the forest.

An egg shaped craft then came from above, joining the fray, as it came to slowly hover over the main road out of the town, and unfolded its lower shell, letting something drop onto the ground before flying off to join the patrolling craft.

As the 4th craft got ready to join the air strike, more like a turkey shoot as the Beast weapons seemed ineffective against craft of that speed and being shielded somehow, the form in the street stood up.

Hunchbacked, tall, on two bulky legs, with two elongated arms, but entirely robotic, it resembled initial descriptions of the human in shape, but this one was slightly bigger. Nestled within the bulk of its upper torso and hunchbacked form was a triangular head, with an array of small staring red eyes, resembling a spider in how many there were.

* * *

From some cover, a fearful Solar guard Unicorn stallion peered at it, the Robot turning to scan the streets with its multitude of eyes. Staring around, it found the grain barn on the edge of town that some solar guards had been working towards, knowing some Reborn cultists were fortified there.

They had orders to take alive if they could, as these cultists were alive, and were victims of brainwashing.

As a weapon emerged on the shoulder of the robot, it was clear the aliens had no such parameters. A pulse shot forth from the robot, and tore into the distant grain silo.

A massive fireball erupted as the very dry grain and dust inside the silo ignited, and consumed the very briefly screaming reborn cultists hiding beside it in cover.

A metallic rumble came, and the robot turned their way, beginning to stomp down towards another building, as if it sensed something.

"Get down!" The guard Unicorn's 2nd, a Pegasus stallion, hissed as he pulled the Unicorn down, the robot only 20 metres away now.

Looking ahead, as some distant rumbled and firefighting engulfed the north of the town, the robotic being, a remote form of the AI unit RAXLER, found another signature, of one close reborn organic, and one further away travelling underground strangely, its signal muffled.

Turning its weapon on, RAXLER heard a shout to his left, as two of the solar guards had rushed out at seeing him about to raze another hiding cultist.

"WEAPONS DOWN, YOU WON'T DESTROY MORE YOU ALIEN!"

The Unicorn guard bellowed, seeing the callous nature of both this unit, and the aerial ones razing the town's fields in the north, even if they favoured the cultists as targets. They were out of control.

RAXLER barely paused before firing the shoulder pulse cannon, shattering the house 50 metres away and making it crumble into a pile of bricks and mortar. At this, the Unicorn charged his horn and fired a repulsion spell.

Staggering at the concussive blast, RAXLER turned to scan the Unicorn guard and his Pegasus accomplice, the armoured guards suddenly feeling seconds from death at the higher rank guard's interference.

Sensing more important targets, RAXLER engaged the jump jets, and leapt into the air to hover quickly to the south of town, buzzing a loud horn of universal warning at the guards.

Up ahead, the Castle had become a small battlefield as someone else had used the tunnel Garnet had dug.

* * *

**Friendship castle, southern lawns**

The excess injured guards and others had been treated here, all the fighting taking place north of the town now, save for some recent events.

The grain silo explosion drew stares of fear, as well as the dust rising from one collapsed house.

But right as Applejack and Rainbow Dash had arrived to be treated, with Fluttershy and Pinkie coming out too, Twilight's attention as she oversaw them was diverted. She had been pondering going north now, to help Celestia and Discord at the caldera, the likely target. But Smoulder had needed her, and Rarity had been using her magic to help with stitching some guard wounds.

"It's too risky Twilight." Rarity spoke, finishing a last stitch in a pegasus guard's head wound. She was pleased at hearing of Garnet's passing at last, wishing she'd been there to see it, and of Socium's helpfulness finally being completely proven.

"What about the crashed ship? Ra'nii may still be alive." Fluttershy spoke aloud, as she had heard about the crash from being shot down.

They'd forgotten about the ship in wake of the emergence of the aliens, and of Celestia and Discord, along with Cal'vel, flying off north to the source. Weighing the facts, Twilight was distracted by the distant rumbles and strange energy bursts to the north.

Finally, she mumbled to herself, voice trembling at emotions she had to keep in check to be capable in this time of crisis:

"Why, how could this have gone so wrong? So much suffering, for what?"

Shaking from her brief inwards mourning, Twilight shakily remarked: "I'm going to the wreck, see if I can find her. After that, I'm going to the Caldera. I can't let Celestia, Discord or Spike's dad go it alone."

Turning to her friends, most of whom were gathered around Smoulder's half conscious large fire drake form, she spoke aloud to them and the guards here over the excess injured: "I won't be long!"

_**"PRINCESS TWILIGHT, DON'T-"**_

A sudden call of warning was cut off, as Twilight whipped around to hear Caarim's voice suddenly ringing in her mind, prompting her to look behind her.

There, lunging at her with some dirt fragments around him at a lethal speed, was a grey scaled, metal hued, grey eyed Wyvern male bioform.

* * *

With a flash of purple, Twilight dodged Tul'rok's lunge, horn alight as he had opened his wings to fly upwards suddenly, swooping up and around to land clinging onto the castle wall like a bat.

Up above on a balcony, having been watching the injured, Caarim had sensed the strange mind signal coming through the tunnel Garnet had dug, both organic and inorganic, but aggressive. Tul'rok had used the tunnel Caarim dug to avoid the aliens and town guards, and now he went right for the princess's throat.

Clinging menacingly to the crystalline walls, Tul'rok was unfazed as some guard unicorns opened fire with magic, and some pegasi and earth ponies with weapons. They seemed to bounce off him, a faint grey energy field around his skin.

"Most recent princess, most short lived."

Tul'rok mumbled, raising a wing to swipe it in midair. A slicing energy attack flew down, and detonated a line of ground in a searing hot line, blowing Twilight sideways, away from the mass of injured.

"Twilight, NO!" Rarity surged forwards, magic ready to fire, but Tul'rok lunged down, slamming into the ground feet first before he thrust a wing out, smashing Rarity in the side of the head enough to knock her out on the ground. As the guards moved to attack, Tul'rok became engulfed in some grey energy, charging the purple Alicorn as she formed a bubble shield.

Ramming into the shield, Tul'rok clawed and smashed, his energy being state granting him magic to accommodate his enhanced physicality in these forms. The dirt and grass dented and sunk as he hammered Twilight's shield bubble, while behind him Sun guards charged him, an Earth Pony stallion leaping up to slam down the heavy gauntlets on his forehooves.

Not turning from Twilight, Tul'rok thrust out one wing hand, itself glowing grey, as the beam engulfed the stallion and flung him backwards into the 2 other charging guards with bone fracturing force.

As he hammered, he felt his grey hued claws sink into Twilight's shield, some fractures appearing as he leered at her while she strained.

"NO!" Twilight protested, and knowing her friends were nearby, she focused what she could, drawing on their shared power, and surged it into her shield.

Recoiling in shock, Tul'rok saw his fingertips had been sliced off, the shield severing them, as Twilight then hovered up before him, eyes glowing bright, to expand the shield suddenly with a scream of defiance.

A pink flash engulfed the ground, passing harmlessly over everyone except Tul'rok, who was burnt a crisp black as the field magic nearly vaporised him.

Staggering up, Tul'rok then grimaced, declaring quietly: "I win in the end."

A surge of energy expended from his torso, as the Wyvern began to glow harshly like a white star in the centre. From up on the balcony, Starswirl readied a spell to redirect the blast.

From behind them, the second Tul'rok form then leapt up, but instead of going into the gardens, it scrambled and leapt fast to reach the upper castles.

* * *

**Friendship castle, upper levels**

**Astronomy room**

With a gasp, Starswirl stumbled backwards in readiness, knowing this one was coming for him.

As he backed into the castle's upper astronomy tower, he didn't heed the sound of a new presence outside the castle, and distinctly lesser explosion than he thought Tul'rok would do.

The Wyvenr biodrone surged into the astronomy tower, as a vortex of books and instruments began to fly around in a blue magic hue, Starswirl forcing Tul'rok to shield with his wings as he came into the room. Tul'rok caught sight of the metallic, muscular form of Aeternum's body from his entrance.

"You conspired to bring me down with the very thing that made me its host, a parasite that surpassed me before abandoning me like a seemingly useless husk!" Tul'rok roared, as he grabbed a flying book and engulfed it in a grey energy, setting it on fire before he threw it at Starswirl's head.

Ducking, Starswirl's magic sent a desk flying into Tul'rok from the side, declaring back: "I did what was necessary! You have lost, accept that!"

"I have, but I won't let you all get off easily!"

A grey energy pulse ripped apart the wall behind Starswirl as the Unicorn teleported away, before he focused his blue magic to hurl Tul'rok into a nearby pillar, cracking it visibly as Tul'rok lashed out his wing, a slicing energy burst tearing a hole across the floor which Starswirl sidestepped with magic enhanced speed.

Throwing an upthrust wing down suddenly, Tul'rok sent a wave of grey energy at fast speed, which Starswirl's shield blocked enough to make him stagger atop the sliced floor, hooves on either side. But as he recovered, Starswirl saw a clawed foot with a grey energy hue coming down, as Tul'rok had leapt atop for a powerful blow.

The floor gave way as Tul'rok smashed feet first atop Starswirl's shield, and they fell down, the oak tree chandelier that served as a homely reminder falling beside them as they landed with a crack atop the throne room map table.

* * *

**Map/throne room**

As crystal, stone and wood fragments settled, a 3rd voice came as Caarim had rushed inside, sensing the attack:

"STARSWIRL!" His cry rang in the hall as the echoes of the battle outside on the southern lawn fronts heated up for the last time.

But it was Tul'rok that surged up from the rubble atop the map table, the Wyvern locking eyes with the King Cobra with some mad malice in his grey eyes, shaking his head with a twisted grin.

But he suddenly felt an invasion of his mind, and a voice that was clearly a telepath's in his greatly enhanced, but less than once was mind:  
_"NO MORE TUL'ROK! YOU'RE FINISHED! AND...You know it."_

Caarim's scaled face fell a bit, as he probed into Tul'rok's less controlled, easily readable mind now. The Wyvern didn't smile or frown, but just looked blankly at the cobra as he thought back:

_Yes. But I will leave my mark on this world, on Celestia and her allies. And with you, her former student hurt her by grieving over his friend._

Caarim suddenly saw a grey light, as he sensed Tul'rok attacking with his pulse ability. He defied it, focusing, attacking Tul'rok, making him stop, but not enough.

Hot energy blasted his face, the last thing Caarim ever saw before the diminished pulse hit him square in the face.

The King Cobra reeled away, hissing and gasping as he fell from the burns on his head, while Tul'rok readied a more unrestrained pulse. Behind him, a blue pulse blasted the stone and wood chandelier rubble away, and engulfed Tul'rok's body.

"GO BACK TO THE VOID!" Starswirl roared hurling Tul'rok upwards through the hole they fell through high above, before magically hovering up after him.

Slamming into the astronomy room's ceiling, Tul'rok then felt a pang as his other nearby bioform was destroyed suddenly. As he fell to the floor, Starswirl surged up through the hole, a ball of blue energy at his horn tip:

"Aeternum took harmony and balance to its extremities I didn't want. You merely wreaked havoc with no such goals. I hope this hurts you."

Protected himself, Starswirl fired the ball of energy, and saw Tul'rok's attention divert to outside as he turned to flee. But the blast did catch the biodrone somewhat, and blew out the walls and windows on this upper floor entirely.

It would be a handful of seconds before his ears would stop ringing, when he'd need one more burst of magic to end Tul'rok's form here for good.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Friendship castle, further Southern lawns**

Tul'rok saw it coming, and balked mid self destruction. Taking a wary step back, Tul'rok made ready other magic. But the streak of energy pulses hit him like a runaway train.

Just beside him, Twilight barely got up another shield as the searing heat and showers of dirt and grass sent her reeling away.

A sound of metallic steps then came from the side of the castle, as a bipedal robotic form had landed, slowly stalking in the direction of her and Tul'rok.

She now noticed that brief skirmish with Tul'rok had moved over 100 metres from the castle, now too far for her friends or guards to be immediately involved. Standing up on the now dirt strewn grasses, Twilight saw the robot advancing on her and Tul'rok. It had fired on both of them.

But Tul'rok then bellowed at it audibly:

"YOU SLAVE OF AETERNUM! You have no stake in the fates of these cretins, so why massacre my forces!?"

**"I AM NO SLAVE, AND THEY ARE LOST CAUSES. YOU ARE SUBJECT TO EXTERMINATION, IN EXCHANGE FOR SAFE PASSAGE BACK."**

Twilight heard this, somehow in their language, and advanced on the robot, livid:

"Tul'rok is the one to blame! THOSE ARE LIVING BEINGS YOU'RE SLAUGHTERING! They can be saved with some help, let them go!"

**"ALL TRACES OF TUL'ROK ARE SUBJECT TO THIS, EVEN BRAINWASHED ORGANIC RADICALS. AETERNUM DEMANDS, AND SO FOR OUR DEAL, IT WILL BE DONE."**

"I don't care if you want Tul'rok dead, you won't harm anypony else today! LEAVE!" Twilight roared, pink magic flaring angrily as she advanced on the much larger robotic creature.

Turning to her, RAXLER charged his shoulder weapon, while Twilight readied to fight. All of a sudden, a stream of grey hued pulses engulfed RAXLER's side, stumbling the robot, as Tul'rok let loose a stream of firepower his way.

"SHE'S MINE!"

As he swung his arm around to fire another burst of energy, Tul'rok saw his pulses hit the ground as a pink flash vanished Twilight. A noise behind him signalled her back aimed move.

A pink beam engulfed the scorched black Wyvern biodrone's side, and Tul'rok was blown in half, yelling in shock as he fell down, his mid and lower torso completely obliterated by the point blank blast to a part of him he wasn't covering. Twilight still had her friends close by, and she was angry.

Gasping, Twilight saw Tul'rok scramble on his wings, devoid of his legs now as he scrambled like a two legged spider to face her.

As soon as his grey eyes caught hers, a charging noise sounded, and his angry gaze turned to one of very brief relaxation, almost relief. The white pulse burst blew Tul'rok apart, scales, unnatural flesh and internal rock and metal now lifeless as the 2 severed legs from Twilight's attack.

* * *

Recovered, RAXLER retracted his shoulder weapon, the robot taking flight to head west quickly, barely heeding Twilight or the more distant onlookers and their shock from the castle. He had more important matters to attend to.

"GET BACK HERE!" Twilight bellowed, firing a few magic streaks at RAXLER as he hovered north. The robot turned mid flight to slowly hover past the castle, his booming voice heard to those recovering just south of it:

**"WE AID YOU, AND YOU REJECT US FOR-"**

A crash of stain glass windows came as the entire upper floor of the castle's top tower blew out from the inside in a large blue hued flash, and from the upper floor a smoking Wyvern biodrone flew out, eyes locking onto the departing robot with lethal intent.

"I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME FOR THAT!"

Tul'rok dove and dodged as he descended on RAXLER, the hovering robot clipping his biodrone wing to make him spin midair.

But scrambling, Tul'rok grabbed the robot, holding on as RAXLER began to spin, buzzing loudly as a elongated arm reached up to grab the Wyvern. But as Tul'rok began to glow a bright grey in his torso, the guards firing on him began to stop their attacks.

Up in the blown out upper floor, Starswirl surged forth, crying out with his blue horn still shining from his attack prior:

**"**_**CLAUDO**_**!"**

As Tul'rok and the writhing robot in the air glowed with the grey light, a blue sphere engulfed them a second before the explosion.

The burst made the blue sphere shine like a star, before Starswirl's spell was overwhelmed. The blast was contained somewhat, much less than if left unchecked, but the side of the castle was heavily damaged, window frames and walls blown inwards by the blast right next to it.

Solar guards shielded those in the southern fronts from the blast force, and those inside the castle were safe in the reinforced crystalline 'tree trunk' base.

Elsewhere, the skirmishes to the north were diminishing, while at the Caldera, the final battle had begun in earnest.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

**Friendship castle, front door steps**

Panting, Twilight stood by the rear of the castle, as she had quickly heard the news but had little time to grieve or offer condolences.

Nobody was killed, but Caarim had been badly burned in his head, his mental attack making Tul'rok not attack as much as he was aiming to.

But now Caarim's eyes were ruined, he was completely blinded now. The King Cobra's eyesight was the only victim today, the castle being a thing, not a being, to mourn over.

As she gazed about, Twilight soaked in every bit of hurt today in Ponyville, after the orbiters were shut down, where victory was thought to be had. The convulsions of a fallen overlord had taken a heavy toll, and despite it possibly being worse if things had gone differently, there was much to mourn later.

Half the town by now was battle scarred, and among her friends, Applejack had many fractured rips, stab and claw marks on her flank and neck from where Garnet had attacked her, and the same dog had nearly killed Rainbow Dash as he gave her a sliced ear and a long scar running down her left facial side. Both were being treated now.

Smoulder would recover, but it was close, her punctured lung the worst of it, having been sealed to prevent collapse quickly. As for long term health, it was a 'wait and see' situation. Though Rarity was adamant in seeing to the fire Drake's well being, even if she hadn't been Spike's birth mother as she'd stated. Anyone who helped bring down Garnet was worth helping.

As Fluttershy and Pinkie had quickly spoken to her, the pink mare had said softly:

"Caarim will be okay we think, some medics are already working on him. Starswirl was real quick to help him too."

"I have to go, I can't let anypony else fall victim to these attackers." Twilight said sternly, while Fluttershy said warningly:

"Just be careful, they don't seem to understand how much they're hurting everypony around them!"

As Twilight vanished in a pink flash, Pinkie asked Fluttershy pointedly:

"Were you talking about those brainwashed guys, or the aliens?"

Fluttershy sadly realised her own double meaning as she replied:

"Both."

* * *

**Ponyville, western fields**

**Orbiter lander crash site**

As she flashed before the crash site, immediately Twilight's eyes bugged out in shock, fear, and anger.

There, the crashed orbiter was on its side, fractured and burned where the aerial attack had down it, and dirt and debris from its crash was strewn across the fields. But sifting through some rubble was a creature both familiar, yet utterly alien.

Grey and black scaled, but also sporting visible circuitry and shifting metal tendons in its seemingly synthetic flesh, a four legged creature as big as a large helicopter was sifting through the rubble, peeling away metal panels from the lander. Its back held what looked like metallic and flesh hued wings, folded in, but also a set of what looked like retractable thrusters as big as Twilight herself on its sides. A long, flexible tail of segmented armour joints, and a similar neck in structure with an unseen head, made it resemble some sort of dragon of some kind.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Twilight screeched, her horn glowing at the creature. As the last panel peeled away, the creature turned to gaze at Twilight, bearing a similar eye design to the robot from before, but with blue coloured multitudes of eyes in 4 distinct cluster balls in its head. The head was triangular as well, but elongated, and able to turn, like a dragon's, but also bearing resemblances to an insect's with the servo mandibles it had around its 'mouth'.

A buzz sounded, as the creature regarded Twilight cautiously, while the echoes of the dying down air siege north of the town rumbled away. The head turned, as it reached slowly inside the wreckage, blaring a warning tone:

**"She is wounded, I am helping."**

"Helping, why would-" Twilight cut herself off as she saw, held rather gently in the mandibles from the creature's mouth, was the battered form of Ranii, the space suited female Wyvern in a less than good condition. Her suit was damaged, and her wing was bent at an awkward angle, her leg as well, but she was breathing gently.

Still glowing her horn ready to fire, Twilight saw the draconic creature gently deposit the Wyvern female on the ground between itself and Twilight, rumbling its metallic inner noise as its head turned north suddenly.

**"Aeternum wants her alive, she helped, she earned it. We are not the enemy."**

"You've done a poor job of proving that." Twilight growled, but the AI barely heeded her, as ARUSAN took flight, her thrusters flashing as she beat her wings to take flight, less powerful beats needed due to in built antigrav functions.

As the creature's neck and tail seemed to retract into itself, and the wings wrap around herself and solidify into a specific shape, where this creature came from was revealed. The egg shaped craft was merely one alternate mode of this draconian inspired shaped AI creature.

Thrusting north, bypassing the fields entirely and heading north to where some smoke in the caldera was rising, Twilight looked at Ranii, seeing the female Wyvern breathing very lightly, and sporting two broken limbs.

Hearing her breathing was a sign that background battle was dimishing, and calm was finally restored to Ponyville.

"Hang on, I'll get you help." Twilight replied. As she focused her magic, she felt some resistance as Wyvern biology became a nuisance again.

"Right, resilient to magic. Darn it.." Grumbling, Twilight looked north. She saw the signs of battle and smoke around the caldera's incinerated eruption boundary, knowing who knows what was going on, but only that Celestia, Discord and Cal'vel were in the thick of it all.

But looking at Ranii, Twilight mentally sighed, murmuring aloud:

"You need help more right now."

Forgoeing teleporting, Twilight set Ranii's unconcious form atop her back, and used her own magic to strengthen her own flight so she could carry the wounded Wyvern female back to the castle.

* * *

Flying over the town, the battle scarred state tore at her heart, but the lack of fighting up to the Everfree forest boundary made her breathe easier. Beast bodies and reborn cultists littered the street, but what tore at her most was that not a single one of the brainwashed organics in and around the town had survived. The aliens had seen to their total extermination, not even giving the chance for rehabilitation after all this.

Casting her eyes down, a few tears for the helpless organics that knew no better, be they ponies, dogs, gryphons or even more foreign than that, Twilight saw some movement.

A drone, Socium, was slowly shuffling down a street, being escorted by a pair of Solar guards, as a wounded, not an enemy. The last of their allies here that was unaccounted for.

Her priorities were here, and she could only hope that the events in the caldera would transpire with the least harm to her mentor and her allies. By the time she arrived, it was likely to be over at that site.

Her place was here, with those who needed help, and those who needed to recover, regain some semblance of calm after the town's period of carnage was over.

But their saviours were savages, and Twilight knew for a fact that none of those brainwashed organics had to die, be they beast wielder or not. War fodder, treated like vermin by more fodder from the future.

She would always push for peace, and now she would be able to say to anypony who said she'd yet to experience true hardship and suffering to take their doubts of her and cram them.

* * *

**So much for the saviours, they succeeded, but they go too far.**

**As of now, the Ponyville conflict is over. Only the Caldera, where Celestia, Discord and Cal'vel go to confront the last 2 Tul'rok biodrones, also his last 2 vessels of himself, and the less than half of the forces Tul'rok had.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would, detailed reviews welcome and encouraged for authorial improvement if possible.**


	77. Ch 77: Matters of Mortality

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 77: Matters of Mortality.**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Everfree Forest, Harmony Caldera**

"WASTE THEM!"

The donkey female cultist screeched to the beast controllers behind her, as the 4 legged bus sized creatures stomped about to line up their back mounted weapons to fire on the approaching enemies.

Red fire had shot from the forest's 3 mile stretch between the town fields and the burnt plains before the caldera, but they were coming fast, and all were powerful enough to shield from any too close shots, beast or footsoldier cultist..

A full grown blue dragon, a Draconeraqus, and a white Alicorn.

The donkey female was at the very edge of the caldera rim, where the air was misty from the volcanic fumes coming from the crater in the base, thick clouds obscuring the inner lava pool from sight. Though the heat was enough to warn them away.

Red fire streaked forwards, but up ahead, the trio came in as fast as ever, the blue dragon actually pulling ahead.

A roar filled the air as Cal'vel swooped over, blowing with his wings to send some beasts falling over by the mighty blasts from his 200 foot wingspan. Shielding her eyes, the non-beast controlling cultists gazed about, and saw emerging from the forest the 2 forms of their master.

* * *

One Wyvern biodrone came to a swift landing from his flight, at the edge of the caldera slopes. But the other biodrone flew straight into the obscuring fumes of the lava lake, diving down into the depths it seemed.

* * *

Up above, as he stopped a few dozen metres from a cluster of cultists, Tul'rok gazed up, hearing the White Alicorn as she came to a stop higher above, a yellow shield around her:

"Tul'rok! This ends now! Let your slaves go for their sakes if you have any decency at all left!"

At this, Tul'rok gave some pause, and as some fire died down a from his servants, the caldera was silent aside from the smoke column rumblings.

He turned his head to them, nodding slightly to the Draconeraqus coming up behind her as he commanded aloud, a tone of seeming disinterest in his booming voice:

**"They are free to do what they wish. I'm just here with them all, watching the show unfold."**

"You indoctrinated them, they don't want what they would want before you altered their minds!" Celestia angrily remarked, her horn flashing a yellow hue brighter, though something in her mind drew her attention south as a familiar presence, and yet also not, came closer.

"Give up Tul'rok. You're outmatched, and we'd rather not have to harm your minions' lives! You're best off giving up now for your sake as well as theirs, even a fool wouldn't keep this up!" Discord remarked aloud, his blue hued magic glowing in his hands as he hovered a little back from Celestia, as Cal'vel circled the caldera slowly.

Tul'rok gave Discord a deadpan stare, before he gave a brief emphasized groan aloud, pointing a finger at Discord:

**"I was going to kill you just to hurt your white furred whore of a monarch. Buuuut, calling me a fool? Now its more for me."**

A white hot beam of energy shot out, but Discord's blue shield layer stopped it piercing his chest, the energy dispersing around him. With a smirk, Discord retorted:

"I don't need a finger to do that myself!"

As Discord's eyes began to glow white, the attack he'd learned in his rabies infused rampage, Tul'rok grinned as he flicked his finger down, the white beam linking Discord's form to him hurling the draconeraqus slamming into the ground as if an extension of his finger.

As the ground cracked, Discord's magic saving him all but some bruises, a winded chest and a whip-lashed head, the dust rose from the scorched rocky ground.

As Discord groaned while he got up, Celestia began to fly down, but a hail of red fired energy flew between her and the ground, as the 2 dozen cultists and 6 beast creatures opened fire.

Surging with anger, Cal'vel swooped in from behind, flying from the other side of the caldera smoke to surge like a hurricane through the oddly less hot than expected smoke column, bursting forwards behind Tul'rok full wings out, fire streaming as he also swung down his legs.

Sidestepping, Tul'rok swung his wing downwards, a hammer blow of white/grey energy slamming Cal'vel's 200 foot blue and red form hard into the caldera's slope top rim, dust and rock flying as he rolled over himself to a stop, shoulder hurting from the impact.

* * *

Glaring down, Celestia heard the cultists laughing as Tul'rok strode slowly up the slope, actually hovering with a grey glow upwards to slowly come level with Celestia, the Wyvern seeing the disbelief and anger on her face, prompting his mild gloating.

**"You see, every one of these Wyvern bodies are my remaining vessels. And with each one lost, my essence goes to those remaining. As the number of them decrease, they each get more powerful."**

**"But enough about me. How do you like the treatment that little town there is getting? Even those aliens culling the slaves are helping, how nice of them, even if they're against me."** Tul'rok sardonically remarked, absolutely satisfied and hopeful by the look of rage, white as her coat, on Celestia's face.

**"Oh have I struck a nerve, or two? Or as many nerves as your subjects and others who've died over the last, well, however many hours since I took over from Aeternum? 282.7 hours in case you want to know, or 12 days. Want to know my estimates for the death toll worldwide while I'm at it?"**

"You have this power, even reduced as you are now. And yet so many of the ones you killed were had more worth in life than you'll have for the rest of yours." Her remark was cold, as cruel as she could muster.

**"Oh well if you feel that way, why not end it now? Spare those you think are better than me. We both know that eventually eternal life will get to us immortals, seeing so many over time dying that we care about, wanting to join them... I wonder how many I can add to your list of ones before I finally have had enough?"**

As Tul'rok had spoken, Celestia read an odd tone in his voice, a sense of longing. And she realised. He wasn't going to kill her, just others.

He wanted to die now, but he wanted her to suffer.

"If you want to die now, want to end your life, why all this suffering? WHY!?" Celestia exclaimed, her magic brightening a bit as she looked into the Wyvern's face, the bioform hovering before her, both of them above the Caldera rim.

**"Well, I can't say I know how to kill myself, not in this state. So, two things, first being to have a, a last hurrah before I leave. But second, a last stab at you, go out with some good news to bring to my mate you killed."**

"She attacked me! And it was 32 years ago, I had no choice!"

**"YOU KILLED SA'RAL REGARDLESS!"** Tul'rok roared back, as he then gestured on the ground for the cultists and beasts to charge Discord and Cal'vel, both standing on their feet at the rim of the caldera slope.

**"And if I cause enough harm, you and anyone who can will have no choice in bringing me down, or else face the wrath of their, public."** Tul'rok hissed the last word. Turning to Discord, who'd looked their way on the ground as Cal'vel leapt forwards to charge some of the much smaller cultists and beasts, Tul'rok said to Celestia:

**"Your new bedwarmer however, is one I'll definitely want going on before I do. Eye for an eye sort of thing."**

A burst of air ruffled Celestia's mane as Tul'rok charged down midair away from her, gleaming a grey hue as he charged the Draconeraqus.

Glowing yellow, Celestia fired a beam of energy, the beam curving around to come at Tul'rok from the side as he reached Discord, the red firing cultists busy with the dragon attacking them as much as he could without killing them.

Atop the rocky slope, Discord fired a blue beam from his lion paw, Tul'rok's grey hued form dispersing it as he dove through, surging up to swing his wing around in a grey flash.

Ducking, Discord felt the wing slice a very tiny part off his deer antler, red hot where the energy cut the antler tip off. Wincing, Discord backed and ducked as Tul'rok swung his wing again, a slicing energy arc flying out and missing Discord by inches.

A yellow beam then sideswiped Tul'rok, driving him into the ground with a bang. Reeling up, Tul'rok knew Celestia was coming before she even landed, and formed grey shield around himself as she fired a barrage of yellow beams at him, each one more powerful than the last.

The beams rebounded, and shot off to the other side of the caldera to blow apart a rocky outcropping, another soaring harmlessly into the sky, and a few others shooting back, one nearly decapitating a beast as it rammed into Cal'vel's leg, the dragon himself hit by a glancing blow of the beams.

As Tul'rok defended, and Celestia fired, Discord focused his magic on the ground and let loose. The rock and dusty top suddenly became wet and soggy, and the muddy quicksand sucked the Wyvern up to his waist with his shield still up, as Celestia's blows drove him down faster than the sand would have seized him.

Looking down, Tul'rok bitterly remarked loudly over Celestia's firing beams: **"Funny!"**

With a burst, Tul'rok expanded his shield, hitting Discord and Celestia a few metres back as he then set about focusing on the ground, the Wyvern's grey energy evaporating the water in the new quicksand to make it dry and not as suction laced.

* * *

As Cal'vel grunted when another beast rammed his leg, he wrenched a clawed hand around to grab it by the head and swing it around to slam into 2 others, while a few organic cultists got close and fired shots at his head, aiming for the eyes.

"Stop before you hurt yourself, I-!"

A stray shot grazed his eye ridge, and Cal'vel lost his temper. He could be as powerful, but more precise.

"Fine!"

A faint glow of blue, and over a few dozen seconds, Cal'vel was shrinking to a size that was still at most double the height of any other organic here. As he finished shrinking, a Unicorn male had leapt forwards, not using magic directly on the dragon in a smart move, swinging a very sharp axe right at Cal'vel's head in a magical grip.

Ducking, Cal'vel grabbed the axe by the blade, glaring into the eyes of the Unicorn, who meekly remarked:

"Please don't kill me..."

"So far we haven't, but you're testing me.." Cal'vel hissed, and the dragon overcame the magical grip and hurled the axe onto the ground, and surged forwards to shoulder charge the Unicorn backwards enough to knock him out.

Turning around, Cal'vel saw Tul'rok free himself from some sand hole of some kind, and Celestia and Discord getting ready to face him again.

But overhead, a form quickly flew, as a large, and familiar, alien spacecraft flew overhead, coming to a slow hover a few metres around the caldera rim.

A few of the beasts charged forwards from Cal'vel, intent on the new enemy.

A few streaks of white particle bursts from the spacecraft tore at the ground, and ripped apart the beasts, and the pilots inside.

Seeing the screaming cultists getting mercilessly slaughtered, Celestia teleported forwards, her yellow magic forming a wall that barely held the high energy projectiles.

But one or two cultist leapt at the opportunity, firing some red shots from their rifles at the Alicorn trying to protect them. Leaping forwards, Cal'vel began to tackle and quickly destroy the weapons of the dozen or so ponies and gryphons there, as Celestia turned her wall into a reflector.

With Celestia occupied, Tul'rok turned to Discord, who realized what was about to happen:

"So, about that fool comment.."

Tul'rok's wings glowed a grey colour as Discord focused his blue magic in his hands, while the shooting from the alien craft finally stopped.

* * *

The spacecraft's particle shots had rebounded off Celestia's wall, some even hitting itself, and its controller stopped firing at the risk of itself.

With some relief, Celestia saw Cal'vel had disarmed the last of the cultist organics, and had grown larger to incapacitate the beasts. But further back, Celestia saw rock walls and magic blasts being shot to and fro as Tul'rok engaged Discord head on.

"Hold on Disco-UGH!"

A large air burst from behind Celestia knocked her down, as her yellow energy wall shattered in a series of blue lightning bolts, and a massive energy burst nearly deafened her.

Up ahead, she glimpsed the white particle streaks fire again, and was helpless as she saw cultists ripped apart and beasts hammered enough for fragments and limbs to fracture at their rocky/metallic skin. The ship's weapons were very powerful, but as she'd sensed the blue energy disperse, Celestia felt a magical energy familiar to her, dear to her.

As her ears stopped ringing, she turned to see the alien ship slowly hovering nearer the smoke column in the centre, rising as it drew closer to being above and inside the unseen lava lake's plume of smoke and ash.

Hanging out of the back of the ship's rear hatch was a figure she recognized, and so did Cal'vel by the sounds of his audible growling as he staggered beside her, not hit by the particle bursts oddly.

A human, though its armor lacked a full helmet, the pale, sickly looking skin of its head sporting some ill formed patches of mud brown hair, and its face covered by a flat, featureless grey mask with some small breathing tubes in its base.

On its right arm, a bottle sized cylinder of grey color was mounted, and welded and connected to it with a series of odd looking wires, was Princess Luna's severed horn, glowing the same blue as what destroyed her wall to save the cultists.

The ship hovered near the smoke plume, the alien taking aim at Tul'rok in the distant side of the Caldera, still close to Discord. Too close.

Not waiting, Celestia charged her horn and fired a full force blast at the alien, it being against the cultists not mattering, it had crippled her sister, and they had been slaughtering the cultists as if their lives were lost causes.

A yellow beam erupted from her horn, the ground shaking where Celestia stood, the beam streaking towards the alien ship.

A blue field shot forth in defense from the human, but the yellow beam wasn't blocked enough, as the ship was sent spinning away, a degree of control lost. The alien reeled on the back hatch, and tumbled out of the spacecraft to the caldera ground below with an audible yell, its own in built flight tech in its armor letting it land on its feet.

Smoking, and even in the back Tul'rok had stopped attacking Discord to notice this exchange, the ship span around before it came to scrape to a rough landing atop the scorched flat plains, steady in flight as its shields had saved it, but slower than it could be.

Not giving the alien a chance, and still smaller, Cal'vel leapt into flight, surging forwards as the alien barely flew sideways, scraping the ground on his feet as Cal'vel span to charge again, a clawed fist outstretched to take out the alien.

But the human was fast, with tech able to decrease or increase his mass, to move or have force and momentum aside from what he would normally have. Light, to heavy, to him and Cal'vel being light before he let him go, was the mass of the human as he sidestepped, grabbed Cal'vel's tail base to halt him midair, and then swing him around to slam chin and stomach first a long way's away on the crater slopes. Cal'vel was free of the human's mass field trickery, and hit with his full weight, albeit his smaller form with his larger form's durability.

Reacting fast, Celestia shot series of small beams, all of the few dozen arcing around and flying to shoot in and hit the alien at different times, forcing the human to dodge for longer.

* * *

"DISCORD!" Celestia took off, buying herself time with the alien distracted, as Cal'vel also drew nearer mid air to the alien. Charging, she saw Discord's blue magic working, as he suddenly thrust a paw down in a gesture that sent a long pillar of rock out of the ground, and into Tul'rok's chin.

Reeling away in midair, Tul'rok lashed out a grey wing swipe, the energy slicing the ground, and though he teleported to dodge it, Discord was hit in the knee by a finger beam, Tul'rok anticipating this move. With the attack penetrating his bone joint, kneecapping him as the beam shot through and out the other side of his donkey leg, Discord was hit with one of the most painful non-lethal wounds possible.

"AAHH!"

Pain overcoming him, Discord fell with an agonised yell, and Celestia saw Tul'rok fire another barrage of beams while Discord was falling down, ripping into his body as almost all thoughts of defensive magic failed amidst blinding pain from the first blow.

The smoke cleared long enough for Discord to be seen on the now shot strewn ground, a few full blown burn marks over his body, and even a few holes scorched in his lion paw arm, and his crooked unicorn horn sliced off halfway up. His instinctive magic saved his torso, but Discord was breathing hard as he saw Tul'rok charge another finger beam.

A sweeping beam of yellow magic shot out, and Tul'rok reeled backwards as he saw his right wing halfway between his shoulder and charging finger get sliced off, gasping from the shock rather than the pain. Another slice of yellow cut off half of his tail, and Tul'rok turned to face the culprit.

As Celestia charged forwards, Tul'rok focused one more time, and as Celestia shot forth another slicing spell, he teleported.

A grey flash, and before she could react, Celestia felt a cold, metal feeling scaly arm wrap around her neck, and a voice hiss as Tul'rok held Celestia in a one winged chokehold.

**"Now you'll watch, but he won't go as easily as Sa'ral did. He'll suffer what you once put him through, then I'll break him at last! And maybe you with him"**

Struggling, Celestia saw a twin set of grey beams shoot from the eyes of the head peering over her shoulder from behind, and before her, as Discord struggled to sit up, his shielding eagle paw was too slow to block.

The grey beam engulfed him, and to her horror, Celestia recognized traces of the Elements of Harmony by some colours. Of course, Tul'rok was once part of Aeternum's collective, the host, and he knew as much about the Elements, actually was made of them now since they absorbed them to be born.

In a brief flash, Celestia's world froze as she saw Discord, on his back and raising a hand in defence, his eyes alight with fear for himself and her, turned to stone for the third time in his long life.

* * *

**"Now for the breaking part.."** Tul'rok seethed, as Celestia heard the buzz of his grey magic on the finger of his remaining hand, pointing out from where she could see it from the corner of her eye, glowing grey as before.

Reeling as hard as she could, Celestia lashed out, wrenching the Wyvern around as she then threw her head sideways, headbutting him off with some pain to her skull. But she turned, and with an audible scream, she engulfed Tul'rok in a burst of magic as bright as the sun itself.

* * *

Heat surged, and a noise roared over her own senses as Celestia was blinded by the sheer power. She wanted Tul'rok gone, she wanted him to suffer, she would put all in for it.

Off to the side, a blue burst of similar intensity had shone, but Celestia ignored it, breathing hard as she groaned audibly, revealing Tul'rok staggering to his feet amidst the scorched black, almost glasslike surface of the caldera rim in places.

He was scorched as black as the land, some parts of his metallic skeleton showing beneath his absent, vaporized grey flesh, and he had only 1 limb, his left leg, that wasn't blasted apart or severed halfway or further up.

Staggering, only one eye intact now, Tul'rok wheezed out as Celestia saw a faint blue light shine over his face's side:

**"Yes, you have the power. Do it, I knew you'd do it. You have no choice, and you'll know I beat you into doing this..."**

A fierce blue beam roared from the side, and sheer heat overcame Celestia yet again, while she saw Tul'rok and the ground beneath him and in front of her ripped asunder, almost atom by atom.

* * *

**Meanwhile, a hundred metres away**

Blow for blow they exchanged hits, but the alien was always shooting glances over at the conflict between Tul'rok and the two immortals there. Cal'vel then heard a rumble from behind, as the spacecraft drew near all of a sudden.

A high mass kick smashed into Cal'vel in his distraction, as the alien then got cocky, and grabbed Cal'vel's head in his five digit hand and slammed the dragon headfirst into the ground.

Head hurting from the first blow as it cracked the ground, Cal'vel leapt forwards, yanking the surprised alien forwards to stumble down, before he grabbed the human in his clawed hand and hurled him sideways, into the raised up walls at the bottom of the caldera that showed the raised edge of the lava lake.

Thrown into the rocky sloping wall, and some of the thicker fumes, the alien became a lesser concern as Cal'vel suddenly felt a hot pulse slam into his back, forcing him on all fours at the spacecraft had opened fire in white particle shots.

But Cal'vel was a very durable dragon, biology giving him physicality and draconian magic surpassing others of his kind. What killed cultist controlled beasts burned him, but didn't kill him.

Turning to leap at the spacecraft, Cal'vel barely heard the hum behind his back before blue engulfed him, and he felt the walls of the caldera come slamming into his body at who-knows-how-many miles an hour.

* * *

A ringing of blue light and echoes filled the caldera, as the beam had scorched a clear hole in the caldera side, and a very neat borehole. But somehow, miraculously, as the alien's eyes bugged beneath his mask, he saw the dragon had survived. He had grown in size to his larger form, sitting barely stirring amidst scorched black land that had been annihilated by the beam to form a deepening trench to the outside of the caldera.

Burnt, barely stirring, but alive, Cal'vel was not in a condition to fight back very soon though.

Turning around, the alien saw Tul'rok then engulfed in a yellow light pulse, and the spacecraft above him sent a quick report to his mask's HUD:

_**RAXLER Unit destroyed in town, but all enemies dealt with. ARUSAN reports shot down ship was piloted by Aeternum allied Neo-Wyvern, survived crash with injuries sustained. On route now to aid here.**_

As Alex Damien saw the form of Tul'rok emerging, damaged but there, from the scorched yellow land, nearly as damaging as the shot he'd engulfed that dragon in just now, he readied the weapon to fire on the Wyvern, now far enough from the White being, and oddly, what looked like a statue in a reclined position.

As he saw the horn, connected via superconducting wiring to the antimatter canister and its own superconducting generator built in, a standard for these modular antimatter ship fuel canisters, power up. He had the equivalent of a handful of megawatts of power going through this horn, itself extremely powerful, a biological superconductor of raw energy limited only by sheer input.

And with a quarter gram of antimatter at his disposal, he had no worries of limitations or ammo whatsoever for a weapon of this caliber.

As the blue beam shot forth to hit the Wyvern biodrone, he couldn't help but yell as he soaked up the raw satisfaction he felt from the energy he wielded, knowing he'd have to thank RAXLER later for proposing this weapon to even, and unbalance the odds in his favor.

_"I LOVE THIS THING!"_

* * *

The form of Tul'rok was gone, and in a quick sense of hope, she turned her head to Discord's form behind her. But alas, he was still a statue.

She then recalled seeing a 2nd Wyvern form, leaping into the lava lake. He was probably gone. But if he wanted to die, why flee, why let it play out?

But as she saw Discord's stone sealed body, she couldn't help but let loose a few sobs at this all. Off to the side, she heard a familiar shi rumbling, and turned to look.

The alien was standing there, right arm glowing a bright blue, while the alien ship hovered above him menacingly. Behind, a black scorched crater line was left, and a familiar blue and red wing stuck out.

She boiled, her magic building, she saw nothing but this alien. The human, who had crippled her sister, who had along with his allies murdered dozens of hapless, brainwashed cultists and beast users that could have been rehabilitated if given the chance after being restrained. Aliens who cared little except getting home, nothing for this world and her subjects, only what would get them whatever they needed.

As the alien turned around from her, looking to the south, Celestia saw the lava lake, and the thick smoke plume. Tul'rok was in there, probably down inside the lava where he couldn't be reached.

And then, to her astonishment, she saw the alien turn on the ground, walking directly towards the lava lake's rim, beginning to climb up the walls, meters away from the lake amidst the dense fumes and smoke coming from it.

Knowing he was after Tul'rok too, she gave Discord a tearful stare, hoping that Starswirl would know some way of curing Discord. With a careful focus of her magic, she imbued her love's statue form on the ground with a protective magical shell, until she returned.

As for Tul'rok, she had made her choice.

She would do everything in her power now to stop Tul'rok. But he was tied to the Elements, he had done so much harm, all to try and get someone to kill him as he wanted, because he couldn't himself.

She wouldn't let him die, he didn't deserve that relief. But he would not be allowed to make others suffer while he lived ever again.

Death was a release, not a punishment, after all.

* * *

As she formed her magic around her body to breathe and survive the heat, she saw the alien vanish into the dense smoke, and she figured bitterly that her sister's horn magic probably shielded him from the immense heat.

Gazing through the smoke, Celestia heard no interference from the spacecraft, and she knew Discord was safe for now, and Cal'vel was strong enough to at least not die from his seeming injuries.

As she entered the smoke, she looked at the ground, expecting oozing, black surfaced and red ribboned lava.

But there was nothing, just smoke, heat and ash. Daring, she hovered down further, and saw the walls of the caldera's once lava lake rising up just behind her as she hugged the rim of this seeming well in the earth.

* * *

**Harmony Caldera**

**Vertical lava lake tunnel**

Down and down into the smoking chasm she went, and as she descended deeper, barely able to see except for the rocky wall she stayed close to, Celestia realized what happened.

The lava had been exhausted, save perhaps for the lowest levels, leaving a long tunnel. She would have gambled half Equestria's wealth that Tul'rok was waiting down here, above the lava, for someone of the two, her or the alien, to kill him, more likely her.

Some part of her mind recalled that this form would be stronger than the last, just as Tul'rok said. And another part spoke dark thoughts, that Tul'rok would want her to kill him, not the alien, and would fight him, and that she should take her time in hopes that the alien who crippled her sister ended up dead.

After all, Tul'rok had reason to dislike him too, with the antimatter bomb ploy that bluffed him long enough to allow them to bring him out of control of the orbiters and more grand assets of Aeternum's. And she was willing to allow at least one more death today if it was that alien's.

She couldn't care less about that creature, as it had cared very little for anypony she held dear. But Tul'rok would not die today, Celestia would ensure that.

He wouldn't get what he wanted in the end, even if it was death. Celestia wanted Tul'rok to be robbed of the last thing he wanted, the satisfaction that he'd pushed Celestia to his level, to senselessly kill, and to be reunited with his loved ones in death at last.

If Tul'rok wanted Celestia to suffer from immortality, he would too by being unable to make her or anyone else suffer ever again, and be helpless in his immortal life.

She slowed her descent, staying close to the walls as she descended, at least 50 metres below the caldera now, heading deeper into the tunnel as it grew narrower.

* * *

Down below further, the human, and further down, the last vessel of Tul'rok. What transpired between those two was up to them, but Celestia knew her plans for Tul'rok. He would not get what he wanted from her.

* * *

**Now every enemy, except for Tul'rok's forms themselves, save for one down in the deep of the drained lava lake tunnel, if destroyed. The aliens didn't even give the cultists a chance, despite best efforts of even Celestia. That weapon and spacecraft's weapons caught them off guard.**

* * *

**All this full force weaponry being unleashed, its clear that the enemies, be they Tul'rok, earlier Aeternum or Alien, have more at stake, and so ignore any rules set out, and as a result their countering forces from the local races must similarly follow. When fierce enough, or if certain sides don't acknowledge or even know of them, peace conventions in war fighting go out the window.**

**[Antimatter powered Alicorn horn/superconducting megawatt grade laser able to fire for days on end if need be? Definite breach of WMD protocols by modern standards.]**

* * *

**Cal'vel is down, barely alive from a full force Alicorn grade magic attack, and the alien that cornered him is ahead of Celestia, perhaps heading to his doom.**

**Discord is out, turned to stone, again, by Elemental magic inherent in Tul'rok/Aeternum's energy makeup ever since their birth, more so after absorbing the full elements at this very same location 3 years prior.**

**Not wanting more senseless death, Celestia has an epiphany about Tul'rok's ultimate aims now, and what she intends to do to rob him. Death is not a punishment if the one being killed has no one to mourn them, which punishes the mourners.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would, detailed reviews encouraged for creative improvement purposes.**


	78. Ch 78: Kindred, Heated Exchange

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 78: Kindred, Heated Exchange.**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Everfree Forest, Harmony Caldera**

**Empty Lava lake chasm, **

**Magma 'Antechamber'**

Hot, utterly dark, and rumbling with noises of tortured molten earth somewhere unseen below. He wondered how far down he was, as his mask's HUD sensors were being overwhelmed by the heat for anything but short to immediate range from him.

He just had to pick a mask, not a helmet, to replace his hardsuit's helmet. Now the back and sides of his head, his neck protected by an armoured layer thankfully, were being warmed uncomfortably.

Not even the blue magic horn he had at his usage on his right arm was keeping all of the heat out. Nor was its light penetrating the dense smoke and blackness around him.

Cursing inwardly, Alex Damien knew he couldn't contact the surface. Too much interference from the ash and smoke, as well as the deep ground he had ventured down into amidst the blinding smoke and now, utter darkness.

He guessed at least a few hundred metres, maybe more. At this rate he'd hit the magma chamber, yet why no magma yet was a mystery.

A mystery that was solved a few seconds later, as an orange blow suddenly appeared, growing slowly brighter as he descended with his flight pack on his suit.

A strangled cry of panic leapt from the human's throat as the smoke suddenly cleared, and a large swathe of molten magma lay before him like a orange lined, liquid black surface, some bubbled frothing madly in some places more than others.

The heat now was very bad, and if not for the blue horn magic field he knew enough in using to summon one, he'd have been boiled long before now. He wasn't willing to see if it could withstand direct lava contact though.

Gazing around, he had a morbid thankfulness that the lava lake's glow was illuminating the chamber, somewhat.

* * *

Pillars of rock, obviously more heat resistant, rose haphazardly to an enclosing ceiling above, where the smoke funnelled through the tunnel leading to the surface, where the lake once was.

Unknowingly, this was not the main Magma chamber, but an unnaturally formed Antechamber, also a forging zone for Tul'rok and Aeternum in their earliest days after absorbing the Elements of Harmony, and creating the Caldera in their wake.

Down here, bridges and walls of harder rock that served as walkways now, were never intended as that. They were dividers of different manufacturing magma pools.

But hovering to cautiously stand on top of one narrow walkway of hardened rock, a dozen metres above the lava level, Alex was relieved that his legs were cybernetic, and shielded by the horn's energy. They'd have melted otherwise.

* * *

Turning his gaze about, the human saw nothing moving, aside from bubbling magma beneath this almost tangle of raised, narrow walkway walls. Dense and thick smoke rising from the pools, particularly a larger one in the centre of the antechamber, likely from the main shaft from the magma chamber deeper in the earth, the orange and red hues obscured in the choking darkness, barely silhouetting the walls he stood on, reminded him of many old interpretations of the afterlife in various religions of differing races, hot lava and fire being reserved often for the 'bad' places in the afterlife.

Scoffing, as he'd had many cases of near death, and implanted memories of 2 actual death experiences, he wondered if he'd unknowingly wound up in one of those places by venturing down into an active, albeit oddly drained volcano, with a strange energy source from an even stranger race at his usage, enhanced by an antimatter power source.

_"No, I can't be 'there'. I'd be hot all over, not just the back of my head. No way they'd let me keep my protective suit."_ Alex muttered to himself, as indeed, the parts of him that his suit and mask covered were noticeably cooler.

Turning around, searching for the last Wyvern biodrone, Alex noticed the horn on his arm suddenly flare in brightness, before fading, and then flaring not quite as bright in a different direction.

Turning back, he found the direction that was brightest on the blue horn, and walked carefully along the wall top, a small figure amidst the volcanic hell he was in.

Along the walkway, he came across a larger flat surface, a larger lip of land surrounding a column of rock stretching to the ceiling. Here, the horn was glowing very bright, pointing right at the column of rock, itself 5 metres across.

In anticipation, Alex charged the horn with energy from the antimatter canister and annihilator cell, and let loose a beam of scorching light at the pillar.

But as chunks of rock burnt away, he stopped, not seeing a Wyvern inside it. Some strange stones, gemstones it seemed, but small, lining the pillar's insides like veins of rare metals.

But gemstones grew in clusters, not veins. Then again, this planet had many surprises.

Shining a light from his mask, the human saw what looked like some purple, crystalline veins, stretching upwards through the pillar, and surrounded by a few veins of a strange, blue-grey rocky substance in more natural veins for its type of substance.

Gazing around, the human saw a few other pillars, at least a dozen, in total, around the chamber, unless there were more he couldn't see. But he had to find his target, and see if he could avoid the White one coming down after him most likely.

* * *

"_**She won't be with us for a few more minutes."**_

Jumping, Alex turned around and fired a burst of particle blasts from his left arm's blaster wrist, a more instinctive response to a sudden attack than with the new heavy weapon he had.

The Wyvern before him, shining a more fierce grey at his body joints and 2 eyes, didn't flinch as the particle shots diffused on his body almost harmlessly, barely scolding the grey scales. Staring at the human, and then at the blue horn on his right cybernetic arm, replacing his sword, Tul'rok's expression widened a little at the sight of the antimatter fuel cell hooked up and powering it.

_**"Ingenious, how it worked was likely told to you by Aeternum, or the AI ally of yours it convinced this, RAXLER, to help it."**_

_"I said no mind reading!"_ Alex shot back in his tongue, half heartedly of course, knowing Tul'rok had looked enough to understand him.

_**"You broke that deal of ours when you played me with that other volatile fuel cell bomb on the orbiter. By the way, if you wish Aeternum to allow you through, you'd best remove that before you do, if you do get the chance to. Though I must admit, you were perfectly willing to do it if you had no choice, to kill millions to achieve success."**_

_"I've got many deaths on my hands, and I have memories of what it feels like to kill many more. Thousands, literally thousands. A few more on some planet in a time I coudn't care less about, not yet born now and my kind never encountering you, isn't much of a stretch."_

"Yes. You are an odd one. And yet, now that I sense you more clearly in this place, this, valley of power I now have concentrated in this once place, I sense some kindred features between us."

_"You and me? Kindred? I seriously doubt you have led the sort of life I've had, whether I really lived the ones I have memories of regardless. Amidst this planet's weirdness, what you just said is the crowning moment."_

_**"You doubt those memories because they were made in other bodies your current body was cloned from. You stopped believing you were a triple lived being, instead the second in a line that merely believed, or were told they were revived, to continue fighting a conflict that needed less self doubts. Yet at the end of the conflict, at the precipice of victory, one you helped achieve, it finally dawned on you, doubts climaxing in you to make you abandon the identity and principles you thought were yours. You wanted a life of your own, a fresh start, to never answer to anyone again aside from yourself and those you came to care about. And you still have at least 6 years of servitude to your masters to make up for your war crimes, as you help others hunt down war criminals that didn't submit, be they worse or better than you. You hope for that fresh start when that's done."**_

As Tul'rok recited what he could read of Alex's mind, the human couldn't help but gape at the Wyvern form, as the smoke and lava rumbled around them in the dimly orange hued chamber all around them. Sensing the human's silence, the Wyvern being gave a small smirk:

_**"Did I miss anything, per chance?"**_

_"...Only that I genuinely believe I made bonds with the people I did, in this body, that I didn't have memories of beforehand. That being said, not all of them are fully intact as of now."_

As the human mumbled this to himself, Tul'rok had a flash of an alien being, an avian race female member, who smelled of flowers and winter blizzard to the human, yet ended as he abandoned her to his paranoia and more desperate war tactics in a renegade group near the war's end.

Oddly, one of the beings he feared most in that war, a Kro'nogri fleet leader, and leader of many war grade Dreadnought ships like the one in orbit, but able to raze a planet each, was his ally, the Kro'nogri Kal'sik.

As Tul'rok combed the human's memories out of leisure, he saw the human level the blue hued arm of his at his head, prompting Tul'rok to murmur:

_**"I won't fight you. I don't want it to be you that ends me. It has to be her. I need to make her do it."**_

_"Why?"_

**_"I know her history, I know her very well, you know how I can read people, and Aeternum even better."_**

Turning to the pillar he'd opened, Tul'rok pointed out: _**"Before the caldera was here, before Aeternum and I as one, not my choice, absorbed it and sank it, there was a powerful source of energy there, hidden. A tree of rock and energy, and sprouting gems that resonated strongly with certain, emotional traits. A creation of an ancient pony. Those gems would be used by many, in the past, and in recent years. That horn you wield, belonged to one being both a user, and a victim of these Elements."**_

As Tul'rok slowly walked up to the pillar, past the human, Alex examined the horn, recalling the blue creature, large for her kind, he'd had to snap it off from to gain Tul'rok's transporting him to the orbiter.

_**"These pillars, and the veins of gems and the energy infused mineral you see here, were the deepest roots of the tree, the last remaining parts of it. This magma chamber, and the larger one far below, weren't here until after the Caldera formed, but these roots were more durable than normal rock. The main tree is gone however, part of Aeternum, and only a paltry trace left for us to use."**_

_**"The Elements have memories of their users, and the one I want to end me, Celestia, has used all of them at one point. I know here, and I want her to hurt. I already have caused her grief, but now I want her to betray her own ideals, to defeat someone who has threatened, killed, maimed her subjects, for once not with a punishment the Elements can unleash, imprisonent, banishment or stasis of some sort. I want her to end me, so that she has to live with what she created in killing my mate, and what it led me to stumble into with Varkan's tampering with her severed horn in my grief, and.."**_

_**"And so I can finally move on, join them."**_

Alex had received visions from Tul'rok's mind, projections of his own memories of his past life, and understandings of what they meant. His mate Sa'ral, once a soldier, a Wyvern race reduced by a war unleashed, experimented upon disease not cured yet, the nightmare of bioengineering incomplete let loose.

But as Tul'rok ran a clawed hand over the pillar of purple crystals and rock veins inside, the human saw what Tul'rok always saw subconsciouscly. The realm where Aeternum resided no trouble, as it was born there.

The realm Starswirl resigned himself to in completeing the Elements and the Tree of Harmony.

The realm where Tul'rok was condemned to always see, hear, and yet never be able to cross over.

* * *

_The living world, and on the other, the dimensional plane where the dead and pre-life existed. The pre-life voices and presences were vague, undefined by a lack of life as of yet, though influenced by lives lived and now dead around them in their creation of subconscious before they lived._

_The dead imprinted on the living, what science saw as random mutation, though only in the mind in this regard of conscious thought. It somewhat validated the idea of reincarnation, to a very limited extent. Their traits were recycled, but nobody was truly reborn again._

_And yet, he sensed this place, trapped between them. Able to interact with the living fully, yet also drawn, split, able to sense the dead and unborn, hear them, see them, but never interact. A place where the ghosts of past and future could watch, observe._

_Tul'rok's mate, Sa'ral, watched with silent mourning, as decades of imprisonment gave way to conversing through Aeternum with a red dog that schemed to let them have a new way of interacting physically with the world, in exchange for his own gains. She could only watch the chaos unfold from the Dragon migration scheme to today._

_On the dead side, Alex Damien saw a crowd of Wyverns, Tul'rok's long dead family, but also many faces he knew were ones killed by Aeternum's early drones, and by Tul'rok's forces post his takeover._

_Many were bitter, sad, but not just for the ones they'd left behind, also for their slayer. Death and the lack of limitations of life had a way of making even the most narrow minded able to see a wide array of angles._

_Tul'rok wanted death, he was not born into this form of living. Starswirl had been prepared for this, he had not. And Aeternum thrived in this existence as a 3.5th dimensional being._

_But as Tul'rok wanted death, he wanted the one who plunged him into his final state of grief before his loss of his old life to do it. Finish the job, and finally shatter her for good._

_Tul'rok didn't care, he wanted her to pay, the one who hurt him by taking away what he loved most._

_He wanted her to step down from her noble pedestal. He'd robbed her of her sun, her sister of her moon, and now, he wished to rob her of her principles, the last untarnished thing of Celestia's._

_Her sister had succumbed to her jealousy. Celestia had been beaten physically before, but not truly broken. She recovered._

_Tul'rok would make her kill him, an immortal. Then she'd realise how low she'd had to stoop to beat him, he'd bring her down to her lowest, lower than even losing her reign's hold on the day and night had done._

_And she would never recover from such a blow. The worst blows were those to be lived with, however long she did._

_And if he was finally dead, he could be reunited with his love, and watch her life unfold with such pain for eternity. And he could live after death with that happily._

* * *

Overwhelmed by this insight into Tul'rok, and in a way Aeternum and the Elements and their history, Alex recalled a brief memory of when he gave up on living, at the war's end, when victory was assured, but someone still tried to kill him. He went berserk, not caring for his own safety, and nearly died in viciously slaying a terrorist group that tried to sabotage a revelation of events that engineered a war from the beginning. She too had been slave to ancestry of violence, plagued by it, and so conformed because she had no realistic choice in life.

And felt the odd prickling on his neck, even amidst the heat that seeped through the blue energy field protecting him, from implants when he was enslaved in every way possible for a military mission in this body's first few weeks.

As Tul'rok slowly turned to face the human, he expected the question:

_"Why tell me all this? I ruined your plans..."_

_**"If I'd grown too strong, kept the orbiters and drones successfully, I'd never have the chance to have an end like I do now, the way I want it. You stopped me from cursing myself to being too strong for her to stop me."**_

_"And what about Aeternum after all this, if your plans works for yourself?"_

_**"That, I'm afraid, is likely your problem. At least know this, it'll leave well enough alone unless antagonised. I sense you know this is a common trait among less emotional beings, such as AI. Of course, what exactly it's doing around your time when you came through the gateway is beyond me. From what I sense, it was still building, the gateway devoid and deactivated when you found it."**_

A faint vision of the planet's state 35,000 years from now came forwards, and the sight of the inactive, and then soon after activated time gateway. Oddly though, that gateway was different from the one in orbit now, meaning something happened to the first gateway for this one to link to it.

* * *

_The second gateway far in the future must have been placed there when whatever plunged this planet into its desolate state had already happened, when nobody could interfere._

_The planet was barren, undergoing an ice age, no trace of large civilisation on it, except for some very remote, small settlements._

_The races of the past must have been wiped down to much fewer, or fled some cataclysm. A lot could happen in 35,000 years after all._

* * *

As Tul'rok padded around the pillar's surrounding platforms once more, the lava in the centre of the chamber boiled and bubbled more loudly, as Alex then saw a faint yellow glow descend down through the upper tunnel. The White Alicorn had come.

_**"I will make her end me, here and now. But, I know you still wish me dead, I was why Aeternum convinced your AI accomplices to turn to help it, and I have attacked you before. My death guarantees passage home from it, and its too powerful to be deceived of my survival if so. I ask one thing of you."**_

As if sensing the direction of the request, Alex didn't object to being told what to do.

_**"If she does not do it, or can't do it, I shall expose my essence, and you may let loose that Alicorn weapon of yours, and end me. You'll know when you see it."**_

Seeing the yellow glare descending, as Celestia's magic searched through the smoke and ashfall of the dark, hellish chamber, Tul'rol urged the human in a hiss as he wandered to climb down the wall, ready to swim in the lava in a form of entrance.

_**"A pillar ring like this one, near the edge of the chamber, shall be a safe zone for you. Understand, this is best."**_

As Tul'rok climbed down, he heard the human remark briefly, in a voice that seemed distant and soft for the more harsh, aggression he'd been filled with most often in this time and on this world.

_"Can you see them? The ones I killed? The ones I was born from, their families and friends?"_

Pausing mid climb, Tul'rok shook his head to himself, shooting back:

_**"They aren't born yet, I can only see dead as clear as when they were alive."**_

As Tul'rok continued down unseen into the lava, the human kept his lights dim, suit and mask and horn combined, as he saw one pillar structure, like the one stood on just prior, near the antechamber's walls. As he took flight, the rumbling tremors of the magma, gases, ash, smoke and tortured earth all around, his blue field faintly protecting him, he bitterly mumbled.

_"Not born yet, why did I even bother asking?"_

* * *

Landing on a rocky platform, this one thankfully over some lava less active and more black about a dozen metres below the flat platform, Alex Damien took a cautious standing position beside a pillar that marked its centre, again like a few others in the chamber stretching to the ceilings.

Ahead, some yellow light shone in the centre, dimming as Celestia encountered Tul'rok at last. Turning his gaze to the pillar, out of curiosity, he shot its sides with the Alicorn weapon on his right arm.

A few veins of blue gems this time, and the same odd, superconductive material Aeternum seemed enamoured, and born by, and all drone units seemed to have as their nerves and brains.

He stood back to watch the show, as a few flares of yellow and grey light engulfed the smoky, writhing centre of the magma chamber.

* * *

**Magma antechamber, central pool**

Hovering down, the fierce orange glare of the most active magma pool nearby, Celestia shone her yellow magic through the smoke clogged darkness, as she came to a stand atop one of the dividing rock walls that marked a separator of a forging pool from the main magma shaft from deeper in the earth to the surface.

Her yellow shield up, knowing she'd fry from this heat and choke on the gases if not, Celestia cast her searchlight spell around, until she sensed a familiar presence in the lava before her.

* * *

There, emerging from the most bubbling part of the central pool of magma, was a form, rising up out into the smoky air. As the ground rumbled around them, echoing endlessly as the tortured earth groaned around the magma antechamber, Tul'rok came to hover a few metres above the lava, body red hot but intact, eyes and body joints glowing a fierce grey, even the lines between his somewhat organic scales glowing grey now.

Celestia knew this was the deepest roots of what was left of the tree of harmony, the first victim of Aeternum and Tul'rok following their full form gain 3 years prior. And now here, in its ruined underbelly, she confronted the last dark heart of this devourer of harmony.

**"Welcome Princess Celestia! See the last remnants of the power that Starswirl forged, you and others wielded, that conquered others and gained you reputation, and that I and another absorbed for our own, while you were stripped of it by a mere mortal Wyvern, who shall not be named. You will not find a shred of your short lived friends here to bolster you, the so called, 'magic of friendship' you preach."**

Tul'rok seemed to audibly spit the last sentence, as he retorted under Celestia's magical spotlight of yellow, the Alicorn standing atop the rocky wall rim a mere 20 metres away.

"A masquerade of your power, a charade, you cannot feel something that can live and die. You are immortal, outliving every one of your subjects, you preach something you can never truly feel, because you cannot befriend your subjects much and watch them die, despite what you convince yourself to think."

**"You'll eventually wish to go on and join them, have friends and family you can cherish beyond your lifetime. I have merely added to that list, see how long you can go without doing it yourself."**

"As you wish to? To go on? To have me kill you, sink to your level? Give you what you want while I live with the consequences of your crimes and you get off free to whatever awaits you?" Celestia countered, voice commanding and stern, but devoid of any doubt, and full of contempt as her horn shone bright.

"You don't deserve it. Punishment is ongoing, a repayment, and death is none of those things. You will repay your crimes in time, as with those you had sprung from Tartarus."

**"What?"**

"I am not going to kill you Tul'rok. No matter what, I will do anything to stop you but that."

**"And how exactly will you stop me? I have a remnant of the power of the Elements, fractional but enough, wielding them in ways not intended. I turned Discord to stone again, by my command, even if he has reformed! What normal Element usage would not do, condemn a reformed, good hearted being to such a fate, I have overcome, mastered, and turned them into a tool for use against all, whatever their morality!"**

Celestia's eyes widened at his words. Discord was reformed, truly, by his own admission. But, he was stone again regardless, and the magic of friendship may not overcome this more, unbiased magical usage of the Elemental magic. Good undid bad cursed, and so forth, not the same undoing the same.

At this, she trembled slightly, mentally reciting to herself that Aeternum and Starswirl could help, knowing the Elements in and out. But for now, Tul'rok remained.

Her horn shining, Celestia proclaimed in her Canterlot voice, roaring abvoe the rumbles of the volcanic magma all around them:

"I will not kill you, but I will end your terror Tul'rok! You have my word!"

**"And you won't leave here alive if you cannot destroy me! You have MY word!"**

* * *

As Tul'rok screeched back, he raised his wings, a grey explosion of light shining out as Celestia surged back a wall of yellow light, both colours lighting up the seething chamber rom the darkness and smoke for a few moments.

Lava bubbled and surged, and as it shot upwards in a very controlled manner by Tul'rok's direction, it wrapped around him like an enveloping ribbon dancer's flourish, layering all over him as it expanded outwards.

The whole place shook as Celestia saw before her, towering above and before her, looming up from the magma, was a large bulb of magma beginning to settle, falling away to slump into the pool with some bubbling, rumbling splashes.

There, hovering slowly to come to a gentle landing on the same walkway, 30 metres from her, was a suddenly taller Wyvern, bulkier, and aside from the piercing grey eyes, 2 large and 2 smaller ones above, the Wyvern skin was now encased in an armour of molten magma, black and orange glowing, and with wings and claws on the same wings, and the feet, that were sharpened to nightmare amounts enough to scrape the hardened rock he now stood on.

Walking forwards slowly, Tul'rok's growl towards Celestia was punctuated by some slight tremors all around the magma antechamber:

**"No Elements to save your hide from an enemy this time. I expect you'll be applauded if you have the stomach to kill me, ending a threat to Equestria permanently. Lets see if you have the guts to do it, and if not, I'll have your guts and everything else cast into the fires around here."**

"I won't kill you Tul'rok, you won't drag me down to your level!" Celestia retorted loudly, her horn glowing a fierce yellow as she readied an attack.

**"Look around you, I already have! I'm just making it a moral dragging too while I'm at it!"**

* * *

Tul'rok charged, the ground scorching beneath his now bulkier clawed feet as they too scratched the ground enough to rip some rock from the claw marks. Focusing, Celestia fired her first stream of magical bursts and took flight, the seething rage of Tul'rok coming after her distracting from the broiling magma, gases, ash and choking darkness and orange glow across the magma chamber.

* * *

Across the chamber, a bystander stood back and watched. Already it seemed he may be called in to finish the job, and he had little worry. Down here, he was on his own, out of comms.

This was just the two immortals, and the hidden, triple lived human bystander, amidst an underground gauntlet to determine a final victor.

* * *

**The conflict has grown smaller, but has gone to hell in a way. A hell that also shows how far down the Tree of Harmony's roots, and the Element gem types imbued in the roots each, stretched. Of course, it wasn't a hollowed out, smaller upper magma forging chamber when the Tree was still there 3 years ago.**

**Tul'rok and the human that caused much conflict have an understanding of one another. But also, these sympathies extend to a one off helping of Tul'rok in his aims. In the end though, somebody's going to die down here if things go the way Tul'rok wants.**

**A final confrontation, but neither side is budging. Meanwhile, one failsafe waits in the wings, in case things don't go Tul'rok's way, and to ensure his way home.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would, detailed reviews welcomed for authorial improvement criticisms.**


	79. Ch 79: Tul'rok the Provocator

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 79: Tul'rok the Provocator.**

* * *

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**300,000 kilometres from the planet**

**Gateway, remaining relay station superstructure**

Lights began to flicker, as sensors came online.

While the conflict died down, and flared in 2 select locations in particular, especially in central Equestria, Aeternum had expunged any and all traces of Tul'rok's presence from the cores of every asset, drone form or full sized orbital craft, be they on the planet or in orbit, and finalised the last full takeover.

The gateway had shut down the moment the orbiters stopped firing to fix the planet's rotation for good, and to avoid more aliens wandering through, it would be kept that way until the conflict was done.

Coming online, the collective being contacted the allied Dreadnought, and its main AI controller. Despite picking up some organics that pursued them, they were now allies of a kind.

Quietly, but swiftly, Aeternum began receiving data, updates, and knew what had transpired between Tul'rok being shut down from the orbiters, and Aeternum now having full control.

The conflict had moved underground, the last confirmed vessel of Tul'rok having confronted and lured Celestia and one of the aliens, wielding a weaponised horn of Princess Luna's, to the forging chamber he set up beneath the original Harmony site.

Underground, where no drones were within 30 minutes of travel to get to. Tul'rok had cut off an instant response.

As it sensed, it also detected its form in the Ponyville castle had been destroyed, vulnerable to the castle's battle damage during Tul'rok's skirmish, as one attack had heavily damaged the top of the castle's structure.

Aeturnum was unable to intervene on the ground, and Tul'rok had made sure that whatever happened underground at the caldera site was kept hidden from all sights.

But the greater task was done, and as it dispatched a lander craft from the Muttlantic orbiter, the Mustific having lost both by various uses, it charted the course for Ponyville.

By the time the ship landed, the conflict would be over. But to Aeternum, the outcome had little sway. The world and the moon's natural harmonic cycles had been restored, the damage done a millenia ago by high powered Alicorns fighting for dominance in a civil war over things much bigger than they understood how to wield responsibly.

All that remained was rounding up those that came through the gateway that still lived, or would be best removed if dead.

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria,**

**Everfree Forest, Harmony Caldera**

**5 miles north of Ponyville**

She'd left her friends in a hurry, knowing the battle there was over, and medics were now no longer under threat as they healed the wounded.

Before she'd left though, after dropping off the wounded future Wyvern female, Ranii, Starswirl insisted on coming along. She hadn't objected at all.

But now, standing over the precipice of the caldera, Twilight saw the gaping craters and scorch marks over the incinerated landscape, as gentle ashfall and smoke choked the air around them. Faint pink and blue auras allowed both the lesser princess and elder wizard to withstand the building heat and air, but there was an immediate response when they arrived.

A ship had landed a quarter of a turn clockwise around the rim, alien in design, and large, the size of a large yacht, but clearly not luxurious, the ship familiar to Twilight. It matched descriptions of the one that had intervened in Ponyville during its first siege of recent days.

A handful of beings had been examining some figures cautiously, and keeping clear of the main raised section of terrain that held the chasm, billowing opaque smoke and ash, and rumbling audibly as they stood there.

One alien was standing near a familiar, large form, slumped down on his front and weakly moving. Its lanky figure, tall, lithe and oddly, with some feathered portions on its exposed areas, had its head covered.

But as Twilight stared cautiously, Starswirl was distracted by one still figure that another, bulkier alien was standing near. For Twilight, her gaze turned to the almost dragon and insect like mechanical being that stood looming over the barely conscious Cal'vel, mandibled mouth retracted to show some weapons at the ready.

ARUSAN, the single bodied, more physically powerful AI, had taken it upon herself to make sure Cal'vel didn't suddenly attack them, given how powerful he had proven to be. But she saw the purple alicorn staring at them, with a brown/grey unicorn beside her staring in Kal'sik's direction.

**"WE ARE NOT THE ENEMY. A PRECAUTION. THEY WON'T BE HARMED."**

As the loudspeaker voice rang out from the draconian appearing AI creature, Twilight narrowed her eyes in well earned suspicion. Their 'precautions' involved the slaughter of brainwashed organics rather than allow them to live and possibly be rehabilitated over time.

As ARUSAN voiced, in an alien tongue, aloud, what she guessed was an explanation, she saw the handful of alien crew turn back to examining the caldera's features, namely the killed cultists and their eviscerated bodies and controlled beast frames. They shot her wary, or curious look, from time to time beneath their masked heads. There had to be at least 2 different races there, neither of them like the one she had heard pursued Tul'rok and Celestia down into the Caldera's recently revealed empty lake and much lower antechamber.

Carefully wandering over to Cal'vel, one of the lanky, feathered aliens giving her a wide berth, Twiligt saw him crack an eye open, his large head tilting slightly as he croaked lowly, out of caution, not weakness:

"I'm fine, but these were around me before I was back up and able. I'm keeping my head down until they're gone, I saw what their ship did, and what that, thing, could do."

Cal'vel gestured his eyes to ARUSAN, who stood mouth open above him, some weapon inside exposed to fire still. She/it was only 90 feet long or so, yet commanded a presence with her metallic grey scaled and panels/carapaces.

"How long have they been down there?"

"About 15 minutes I'd guess. Celstia went down last, after the alien with, some sort of blue weapon, to get Tul'rok. Discord, well... He got hit with, I don't know what he was hit with, but its not good."

Turning around, Twilight saw Starswirl cautiously approaching one of the bulkier suited aliens, or more accurately, what he had been examining.

As the wizard flared his horn a blue hue in a universal warning, the Kro'nogri backed off, Kal'sik knowing better than to get in the way of these strange powers after just a few days of witnessing them.

As Twilight dashed over, leaving Cal'vel laid on the ground in faux submission, she caught her breath, and a crushing feeling of sadness, at Discord encased in stone for the third time in his life.

* * *

Starswirl examined Discord's form, the draconeraqus's wincing expression and raised eagle hand showing he'd been quickly shot with the magical beam.

"I knew it. Discord's heart is more pure than corrupted now, it wouldn't affect him like this if the Elements were wielded by beings using them. Tul'rok, and by extension Aeternum, effectively IS all the Elements. He's not constrained by the users being pure, or the victim being corrupted in any way, he can just use its power without such rules."

"Can this be undone?" Twilight asked, but hesitated as a distinctly powerful tremor shook the caldera suddenly. Gaining his footing, Starswirl gave Twilight a deadpan stare, remarking:

"I made the Elements, I know how they work. I can undo this, just not as quickly as the Elements can do powerful magic. I focus on skill, not raw power. He'll be restored, and-"

**Booroommm...**

A distinctly louder rumble shook the caldera again, as some of the aliens visibly lost their footing, one bulkier being, a Kro'nogri male, falling over as he hiked up a slope.

Cut off, Starswirl looked up at the smoke column, then to Discord's statuesqe form, then to Twilight:

"I can't restore him if his statue is cracked or shattered though, so lend me a hoof with this."

As Starswirl's horn glowed blue, he began to levitate the statue upwards, and ignroing some unseen awed looks from the handful of aliens present, he began to slowly hover it and himself up the slope. Catching on, Twilight enveloped the statue in her pink magic, and in seconds Discord was on the upper rim of the Caldera.

As Starswirl gazed back at the smoking caldera, Discord's hunched, almost reclined statue behind him, Twilight gazed at the Caldera, still simmering a wall of smoke and ash that gently snowed from the air.

"I'm going down there, I can't let Princess Celestia face Tul'rok and that other alien alone."

"No, if you go, Tul'rok will turn and focus every effort of his to slaughter you to hurt Celestia emotionally. You going there, giving Celestia something to fret about, will play right into Tul'rok's ploy."

As Starswirl gestured to the Caldera, and the faint cracks that had appeared at the eastern side, which the aliens had avoided, he proclaimed:

"And those were likely caused by whatever is going on below. And if its still ongoing, Celestia must still be alive."

"And why don't you go down?" Twilight asked, not one for Starswirl's callous level headedness in this situation. Celestia was right, he didn't understand much about caring for other ponies at an emotional level, despite his good deeds in life.

"He took my place, he may attack me out of some hatred. We must let whatever happens down there happen, contained, isolated. It will be least harmful to all."

"You want Celestia to risk being killed?" Twilight gaped, advancing slightly on the unicorn. Starswirl's temper flared, as his blue horn shone, and his voice raised a little:

"Calm yourself Princess Twilight! Celestia would not have ventured down there alone if she knew it was very likely she'd fail or would perish! She is not helpless, and she is certainly determined! And what is happening down there must be-"

**BOOM!**

* * *

A flare of slight blue and yellow energy flew upwards in some streaks amidst the smoke column of the caldera, right as more cracks appeared around the caldera's bowl, and a general alarm noise rang out from the alien ship. The AI, ARUSAN, retracted her mouth weapon and quickly stomped over to pick up the two aliens furthest from the ship, whilst the others, the lead Kro'nogri and 2nd IC Leg'hrul female included, were quickly boarding the ship.

As the ground shook, and a few more cracks appeared, Starswirl gave Twilight a look of contempt: "Celestia has the power to endure this, but Discord and the dragon may get caught in the collapse."

"Yeah, the whole place looks ready to cave in. Take Discord, I'm going for Cal'vel!" Twilight repllied, as the caldera's central chasm spewed more smoke furiously, and more cracks appeared.

As Starswirl quickly vanished in a flash of blue with Discord's statue form, and the alien ship and ARUSAN's form took flight to the west, Twilight flew over to see Cal'vel rising to his 4 feet, the dragon shooting Twilight a look of alarm:

"Time to get clear, this place is coming down beneath us!"

The blue dragon was in flight before Twilight could reven reply, and soon they both were soaring away from the fracturing caldera bowl.

Whatever was happening in the antechamber a few hundred metres below was causing the ground above to fracture, prompting a cave in into the empty space of the chamber.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Empty Lava lake chasm, **

**Magma 'Antechamber'**

Celestia flew, teleported, weaved, and shot back walls of protective magic. Tul'rok was on the offensive, and with his power, and his form, and his surroundings, he was using anything to harm her.

Beams, waves and slicing forms of grey energy, along with waves of magma, even full sized boulders of molten rock, were hurled her way from the various pools and channels that marked the antechamber's hazardous 'floor'. All around her, rumbles from the active tectonic ground far below echoed, and resonated, while Tul'roks roars as he unleashed attack after attack seemed to sometimes flair with them.

As Tul'rok sent a large ball of grey energy at her, Celestia focused, adrenaline surging through her, as she weaved around it mid flight, and teleported right afterwards.

As she saw the magma coated body appear before her, back to her, she fired a yellow beam of her own.

Tul'rok's 2 grey eyes gleamed through the back of his head as his arms rotated unnaturally to turn and grab Celestia by the torso, wincing as her beam had burned a hole through his own form's torso. Her yellow body shield flared as it resisted the heat from his magma armour, as he bear hugged her midair with strength to snap a tree trunk.

"Unlike the usual, I prefer my revenge scorching hot and direct!"

Surging down, Tul'rok slammed Celestia back first into a bridge of rock, shattering it slightly as he pinned her down, some of his magma armour's heat causing her magic shield to come under strain, as she felt her body getting hotter very quickly.

But as Tul'rok crushed her hard against the rock, she felt her back aching, her magical physicality having its own limits. Before her eyes, as Tul'rok's torso wound healed itself, she saw how much brighter the grey energy in his 'veins' was, as the magma then covered the Wyvern body beneath.

"I was mistaken about one thing, your body can take a beating better than I thought. More fun for me I guess!"

As Tul'rok drew her back, getting ready to slam her again into the bridge of rock, Celestia's eyes surged a bright yellow, as she jerked her head forwards and fired a beam of energy into Tul'rok's face.

The horn actually penetrated his magma armour, the magic stopping any burning, and decapitated Tul'rok entirely as he was blown into the smoke obscured ceiling high above with a resounding crash.

Falling, but coming to a hover, Tul'rok's body landed atop a small rocky stack in a lava field, and with a flash of growing grey light, a new head had sprouted from his torso in about 10 seconds of it being blown off.

* * *

Turning to Celestia, as his head was armour layered in magma again, Tul'rok applauded her loudly:

**"Finally ready to start taking this seriously? You realise what you have to do if you want to get out of here alive, so more hits like that are what you should be doing!"**

Flying above a magma pool now, regaining her bearings, Celestia thought to herself. The head sprouted, so his source, his central point to truly harm him, was not in the head. It must be the torso, the most protected part.

"I told you Tul'rok, I'm not going to stoop to your level, I won't kill you, there are other ways of making you pay. I won't betray what I've told my subjects is the most wrong of wrongs, and you won't make me."

**"Oh what you've told your subjects? That whole peaceful existence thing? Purporting the ideals and the 'magic of friendship'. What a load of NAGSHIT!"**

Like a meteor, Tul'rok surged forwards, spiralling as Celestia shot another beam his way, catching her with his sudden speed with a headbutt to her torso. Gripping her, actually penetrating her field for a brief moment, he had two burning hands on her chest's peytral plate.

Celestia screamed as the molten rock burned her chest, but Tul'rok's hands then ripped the steel forged, gold coated peytral in half, and she was relieved for milliseconds as the burning hands left her magic field. But as she was relieved, her magic field was under fire again, as Tul'rok swung a haymaker, with her own peytral half in his enclosed wing claws, and sent her flying backwards through the air.

Focusing, she endured with gritted teeth as she was barraged with a powerful beam blast by Tul'rok:

**"A load of idealistic spew, coming from the mouth of a dictator that couldn't care less deep down about her MORTAL subjects! A numbing goal for the masses to strive towards, a way of guiding, CONTROLLING them with something that shouldn't be used as a tool of power!"**

"What in Equestria are you talking about!?" Celestia exclaimed, unable to understand this utterly warped view of what she preached in her reign. She saw Tul'rok charge her again, and she sent up a round energy shield, which Tul'rok's claws as he hovered towards gripped hard, unable to penetrate, but slowly lowering her as she tried to rise, down towards the lava beneath them.

**"Friendship is natural, as is anything beyond, family or mate! And you capitalise on it, monopolise it, use it as a front to make yourself appear as the say all, end all authority on all things good in life, so anything bad you do is swept under the rug and forgotten, those you wronged silenced in face of a majority that worship you as one of infallible morality! A god head, a deity, a LIVING LIE!"**

He headbutted her shield for good measure, as the magma came within 5 metres of them, seething below.

**"But with no day and night under your power, Equestria, YOU, won't have such a stranglehold you don't deserve! Now when you do things, there will be consequences, no safety line of influence to save you from those you wronged!"**

Tul'rok saw Celestia fired another beam at his head, which he ducked sideways against and then moved his foot up. He kicked her shielded body backwards hard into a rock stack, bellowing his hate fuelled tirade over the rumbling, seething lava and tremors all around the smoke filled magma chamber.

**"No more lynch of being unable to undermine the authority over the very day and night of this world, equal footing, and risks for all! You preach Harmony, I EMBODY IT NOW, and harmony can't exist with one power dominating the rest! And its oh so delicious that I got to bring you down to such a lower level, after you took everything I had left after my kind's fall from me!"**

Celestia grunted as she flew from the pillar, back aching from numerous hits, as she then teleported again, this time to above Tul'rok, as she then arced her head down to send a slicing wave of energy at him. But Tul'rok caught it with a cross guard of his wings, and dispersed it as he settled to hover a few inches above the broiling lava.

**"A millenia lived God, preaching friendship when her subjects die around her from their age! Hypocrites are never worth listening to!"**

Around Tul'rok, a circular wall of lava shot up, surrounding Celestia as Tul'rok surged upwards through it, his wing uppercut punctuated by his hateful remarks, as he used every fibre of his being to hurt her, to egg her on to attack full force.

**"FUCK EQUESTRIAN PRIDE, YOUR FRIENDSHIP, YOUR SUBJECTS, YOUR RULE, FUCK ALL OF IT!"**

Grabbing her, Tul'rok surged them upwards, and as Celestia struggled, he wrenched her around, while the ceiling of the magma antechamber came up to greet them with a flare of Celestia strengthening her magic shield before impact.

The chamber shook again, and as rock fragments fell, and cracks appeared in the ceiling, splashing into the lava below, Tul'rok hurled Celestia down hard, and gave a satisfied smirk as her yellow hued form crashed into one of the gem vein pillar structures that dotted the chamber. With an audible cry, she rolled to a stop on the round platform, while Tul'rok came to hover down.

* * *

Raising a wing claw hand, a grey ball of energy gathering, Tul'rok seethed out:

**"If you're anything, its stubborn. Oh well, I'm sure I can persuade someone else to kill me, if you won't. **_**But I can finally enjoy myself as they get themselves ready."**_

The last sentence seemed to resonate stronger, and from the back of the chamber, a figure, who'd stayed back away from the fighting, began to fly over quickly, being wary of the ceiling impacts before.

As Tul'rok hovered over, and the human in the distance flew over to the platform, Celestia's vision became blocked as Tul'rok pinned her to the ground on her back, and stomped on her shielded chest for good measure, the heat and force of it still hurting her badly.

Seething more than the lava in the chamber, Tul'rok straddled Celestia, the one being he hated over all others, even Aeternum and Varkan. He could settle for only her suffering.

Pulling back, he glowed his wings grey in colour, as he slammed a fisted wing into Celestia's chest, the burnt skin from an earlier field penetration still there.

**"HOW MANY BONES!" **

**PUNCH **

**"MUST I BREAK!" **

**PUNCH **

**"BEFORE YOU FINALLY" **

**PUNCH **

**"GROW A SPINE" **

**PUNCH **

**"TO KILL" **

**PUNCH **

**"SOMEBODY" **

**PUNCH **

**"FOR" **

**PUNCH **

**"ONCE?"**

One punch, then another, each one harder and faster, cracking the ground beneath Celestia, as she also felt her field weakening, and surely some fractures appearing in her ribcage as Tul'rok raised a fist, the magma armour thickening as he raised it high above her:

**"32 years late, but WORTH IT!"**

**CRASH!**

The platform completely shattered beneath Celestia as she felt the wind knocked from her, her body shaking and her vision turning black, and a few ribs finally give out from the barrage. She felt some thoughts run through her, bitter ones. She held back, she hadn't done enough, she hadn't been willing. But she focused, as she felt the surrounding heat creep in.

She was struggling to keep up her magic field, the only thing sparing her from the choking, heated magma chamber environment.

* * *

She crashed onto the ground, as the remnant sloped of the pillar island provided a relief from the lava. She barely kept her shield up as she saw Tul'rok stand up from her, and in a fit of spite, spit a wad of molten lava from his exterior as if it were saliva from his mouth, the magma sliding off her face's shield as she blearily saw him hover up the non-destroyed wall segment.

Gasping, her breathing hurting, a few ribs definitely broken, she found no lung punctures occurred, and yet she hurt all over. Subconsciously healing herself as best she could, her magenta eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure come to land roughly before Tul'rok.

Wielding Princess Luna's horn on his right arm, the human seemed to charge it, as he walked up to Tul'rok, whose torso seemed to have opened up to glow more brightly. Speaking in a tongue she didn't understand, likely for the alien's sake, she saw him approach, horn glowing, drawing back to thrust towards Tul'rok's chest from 20 metres away.

That power, going into Tul'rok directly, could only mean trouble. She strained, focused, and felt every fibre of her being hone as she finally stopped holding back.

* * *

_**"She failed. She had no stomach for it."**_ Tul'rok murmured in the alien's dialect, as the human raised the charged Alicorn horn on his right arm, drawing back to fire as Tul'rok opened his magma armour and torso scales to reveal his grey glowing 'heart' to the human.

_**"Make it fast. One hit, that's all. Afterwards, if I were you, I'd be ready to leave, this place may collapse with what my death may cause."**_

_"What about her?"_

_**"I'd recommend taking her, considering Aeternum is the gatekeeper now. It won't like you leaving her to die."**_

As he charged the horn, Alex Damien muttered to Tul'rok beneath his mask: _"If time is linear in the afterlife, tell them I'll be sending more their way. I already have, and likely will after this."_

A little taken aback by this rather bloodthirsty statement, Tul'rok remarked with some odd respect: _**"Have you always been this cruel?"**_

_"Calling your merciful executioner cruel isn't the best of last words."_

As the horn glowed blue, Tul'rok shut his eyes in preperation. A loud flare of energy sounded, but beneath his vision, it was yellow.

A cursing cry of disbelief, shock and pain came from the human as he was sent hurtling away and upwards by a yellow torrent of energy colliding against his makeshift blue arm horn's energy field.

* * *

Snapping his gaze to full, Tul'rok saw the human flying backwards, smoking slightly as he slammed hard into the ceiling far away, his mass shifter saving him by turning him high mass, cracking the ceiling above.

With a bellow, and energy surging, Tul'rok turned on Celestia, glowing a more fierce yellow hue than ever before, as he shut his torso armour to her, and his uncontrolled rage streaked unseen to the ceiling.

High above, the Caldera shook, and fractures began to appear as the cave in became imminent.

"KNOW THIS TUL'ROK, YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!"

Celestia roared at Tul'rok, as she filled the Caldera with numerous beams of light all shooting like missiles towards Tul'rok.

As Celestia finally stopped holding back, Tul'rok gave a small smile beneath his magma armour.

She had been pushed to the edge, and now he could finally get some results from her.

Behind Tul'rok, as he shielded himself against the first barrage of energy streaks, and the antechamber began to tremor more fiercely than ever, Celestia turned her gaze to the other side.

The blue hued human was flying, making a beeline for the chamber's mouth. The human that was collaborating with Tul'rok, that hurt her sister, that brought Tul'rok down, as slippery as they came, and uncaring of any casualties like the other aliens.

She surged upwards, and before Tul'rok could retract his wings to shield from her projectile barrage further below, she reached the human.

Seeing the livid Alicorn surging up, a sight as intimidating as if the volcano started erupting, Alex Damien panicked, and surged his makeshift horn with as much power as he dared in this enclosed space.

Celestia flared her shield, as a blue beam, and a few normal particle shots, rang out in self defence. But she powered through, passing through the blue beam, a raw power, skill less magic attack, to come surging upon the human as he reached the mouth of the vertical tunnel, nearly hidden amidst the smoke, the lava glow gone below them.

Tul'sok was the main threat, but in her rage, she wanted this one alien that caused them grief, even if his approach helped downgrade Tul'rok, to suffer for his crimes, especially maiming her sister and abusing her power like this.

_"SHIT!"_ The cybernetic human couldn't help but voice his immediate thoughts as he saw what was hurtling towards him, angry and powerful.

"BASTARD!" She screeched as she surged upon the human, full magic seething from her horn as she fired point blank. Instinctively, Alex Damien swung his right arm out, mass shifter charging, and firing the blue horn, anything to match the power coming his way and to defend himself.

As the two attacks connected, both combatants feet from each other, the shaft was consumed in light, and then, in a deafening burst of air and energy, the Caldera finally began to crumble high above them, as the tunnel itself all but exploded all around them.

* * *

**Up above, the Caldera is unsafe, and the best that can be done is evacuate anyone there. Even if they're turned into a statue to be reverted to normal later on.**

**Meanwhile, causing the collapse up above, Tul'rok succeeds in pushing Celestia over the edge, for better or worse. But he's not the only target, as the human finds himself suddenly in the firing line.**

**Next chapter, the end of the conflict and Tul'rok's terror at last.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would.**


	80. Ch 80: Celestia the Incarcerator

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 80: Celestia the Incarcerator.**

* * *

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**31st March, 1008 ANM**

**Everfree Forest, Harmony Caldera**

**Empty Lava lake chasm, **

**Magma 'Antechamber'**

The collision of energy infused hits between the human and the Alicorn at the top of the chamber, at the tunnel's mouth, amidst the most dense smoke and ash, had been the final blow.

The chamber rumbled and groaned loudly, as Tul'rok gained his bearings. The Wyvern energy being had deflected a barrage from Celestia while she'd attacked the human in her rage. By the time he deflected the last homing magic attack, the chamber was already crumbling, large boulders and rock fragments falling to crash into the magma pools and bridge walkways below.

He quickly sensed a buildup of pressure released by the blow from below, and sure enough, a large stream of molten rock and escaping gases roared upwards from the centre of the chamber, the well to the main magma chamber deeper in the planet crust.

Up above, where he had sensed the two energy wielders about to clash, he then sensed emotional signals of panic, and they began to flee straight up out of the tunnel.

As the magma chamber collapsed all around him, Tul'rok flew through the ash filled and rock strewn air to the chamber's crumbling wall, surging his body's outer layer to burrow through the rock, making his own way to the surface safely.

He was able to survive it, but he'd rather not be buried in case Celestia became more intent on the human than him.

* * *

**Everfree Forest, Harmony Caldera**

The area had been cleared of any living creature, fleeing or being carried away to safety. As the most recent blast shattered the caldera's tunnel to the chamber, the entire crater began to sink further, a spiderweb of fractures growing as the ground began to sink fast.

A rush of ash filled, smoky air rushed upwards like a geyser, obscuring the two mildly glowing shapes that all but launched themselves up and away to a few hundred metres south, beyond the collapsing rim of the caldera.

Celestia roughly galloped to a stop as her legs ached on landing, while the human's panicked exit earned him a rolling crash on the scorched ground a few dozen metres away, the armour denting visibly as he forgot to keep up the blue magic field briefly.

Celestia was ignorant of the eyes of a purple Alicorn, and of a Wizard, watching her emerge from a kilometre away. She turned her gaze suddenly to the caldera, noticing Discord was gone, as was Cal'vel, and the aliens. An emptiness filled her chest, wondering what had occurred while she was down there.

As the human staggered to his feet, she was on him before he could fully prepare, her piercing, rage fuelled screech overpowering the human's quickly summoned magic shield, armour micro shields, his mass shifter, anything and everything to protect himself from the hailfire of yellow attacks the Alicorn had decided to launch at him.

The ground began to explode all around the human, and as he felt his body rocked, he suddenly felt each blow getting hotter and harder. His fields, magic or tech, were weakening when he couldn't focus.

One last blast, as Celestia focused a particularly large beam, the blast going off in front of him. He felt his metal mask crack, his air tubes snapping and leaking as he was blown backwards, back of his head bleeding slightly from one gash as he'd scraped along the rocky ground.

Celestia saw the human suddenly begin struggling with his mask in a panic, distracted from him, and she strode over quickly, eyes ablaze as she saw her sister's horn attached to his right arm like a mere tool. As she scowled at it, she sensed it, her sister's magic, and also the raw power of whatever was in that canister the horn was being amplified by.

But both like and unlike her, the human was all magical power, but no skill. As she gazed at the horn on his arm joint, she began to formulate an idea she had that she knew could finish Tul'rok. The power of the Elements was not an option, being out of the running with what Tul'rok was.

But the alien had inadvertently created something Celestia could use at the right moment.

As the human scrabbled with his mask, Celestia kept her ears open, sure that Tul'rok could appear at any time.

"You're helping him. You can't seem to make up your mind where you stand, can you?"

She spoke stoically as the human turned his cracked masked head, a blood red eye staring back at her, and unnatural pale skin around it. She had no idea what the alien was thinking or what that look conveyed, but his actions spoke for him.

Focusing her magic, she slammed the human onto his back, ignoring his seemingly aggressive cry as she began to focus her magic precisely.

Her hoof planted on his very dented, burnt and cracked armoured torso, Celestia's yellow magic ripped the mask apart, fracturing it like glass in how she used it. Pale, blotchy skin, with what looked like burns on his face, and on the top and back of the head, giving his crop of mud brown hair a very patchy appearance. His blood red eyes were veined, the atmosphere already disagreeing with him somewhat.

The human strained visibly, even his robot limbs being overcome, as Celestia's magic raised his right arm to hone on the horn latched to it.

"I'll be using this for my-"

The ground behind her suddenly erupted, and she tried instinctively to turn and attack, but found a set of very hot armoured wings grabbing her by the neck, and hurling her over in the air. As Tul'rok's emergent form swung Celestia over his head, he thrust out a leg, a grey beam shooting from it to launch Celestia away, a yellow aura softening the impact that sent her crashing and bouncing a few dozen metres away on the scorched black ground.

Turning to the human as the Caldera began to crumble more noticeably off to the side, Tul'rok stood imposingly over the human, urging him:

_"I think Celestia may be angry enough now. I don't care what you do now, leave or stay."_

With a coughing fit, seemingly not hearing his sentence, the human began to feebly crawl away, more slowed by his headache and blurred vision from his injuries and the excess noble gases in the atmosphere for him.

As Tul'rok began to turn to face Celestia, he then heard the human stagger to his two robotic feet, about to say something but instead croaking in a warning call.

A yellow beam had penetrated straight through Tul'rok's leg, but like a harpoon began to pull him very quickly towards its wielder. Turning, trying to fly away, Tul'rok saw Celestia pull him in, and as she began to raise the lava coated Wyvern, Tul'rok yelled in pain, her magic infused with a torture spell to cause physical pain senses to activate, even for him.

Slamming Tul'rok up and down repeatedly, Celestia grimaced as she saw Tul'rok slice out a wing while he was raised in the air, severing the yellow tether she had been rag dolling him upon. Staring at Celestia almost quizzically, Tul'rok spread his wings, and as he clapped them together with a grey glow, he shot back loudly:

**"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"**

With his wing clap, a vertical blade wall of energy shot towards her, slicing through the ground and air like an oncoming guillotine. Jerking sideways, Celestia acted instinctively, and shot a ball pulse of blasting energy at Tul'rok, and teleported as she released it.

* * *

As Tul'rok readied to shoot it back, Celestia appeared behind him, and shot him with another pain inflicting curse. Not in his body's internals, it only stung, but as he whipped around to try and slash her across the torso with his wing, Tul'rok felt the energy ball she'd launched a second ago slam and burn his magma armour off his back, and launch him forwards in the air.

Without warning, he felt something penetrate his upper torso and neck, and he groaned in a metallic way as he saw Celestia had thrust her horn, infused with yellow magic, to impale him through the base of the neck.

* * *

A pillar of magic burst form the back of Tul'rok's neck, nearly severing his head from his body as he was blown backwards, this attack truly hurting him. As Tul'rok came to a crash on the ground beneath Celestia, she seethed with energy, forming another ball of magic over her head.

In her rage, she felt a beastly rage building as she readied her attack, but she then saw something that stopped her.

Tul'rok was smiling, almost happy, as his body was bathed in the glow of her attack, this one very likely to kill him as his body still recovered from the 1st blow, his 'heart' slightly exposed from the hole she'd blasted in the bottom of his neck.

He was at peace, satisfied.

* * *

Celestia felt her rage beginning to recede, as she diminished her attack, her horn no longer glowing as she began to hover to land gently on the ground. A few metres in front of her, Tul'rok's look of relief began to slowly morph into disbelief, his grey eyes alight with confusion.

**"You still can't do it? After everything I've done to this world, your subjects, your loved ones?"**

"I shouldn't kill you, you'll get what you want. I can't let you get your way after everything you've done."

**"You have this power, even devoid of the Elements, after pushing you to borderline killing. And you still lack the spine to go through with it."**

"No, I have the courage to choose, not to do it, especially if it gives you what you want. Your crimes can't go unpunished."

**"I've suffered enough in this existence, I think I deserve my due death."**

"You don't get off that easy Tul'rok. Your kind never does."

**"Well ponder this. If you had this much trouble with me, what of Aeternum?"**

"Unlike you, it has proven willing to negotiate. It isn't bloodthirsty and vengeful, and any wrongs by it were in its youth. I'm willing to give it a chance in its more aged form in control now. And I will hold you down, and ensure that Aeternum knows letting you live, restrained, is what you deserve."

Tul'rok was quiet now, staring quietly at Celestia. In the distance, he saw the alien ship a mile away, along with the egg/draconian shape being. And further to another side, was a familiar wizard, and a younger Alicorn, a dragon, and likely a statue with them.

As he stared at Celestia, he then began to more open his chest armour, revealing the bright grey shining core. Around Celestia, she saw mental images, shadows of beings of Tul'rok's life. A few stuck out, namely Wyverns of his past life, family, friends, and a familiar brown Wyvern female. Sa'ral's face flickered into view, distant, yet sand, longing.

**"Please.."**

Tul'rok's weak plea was a far cry from his usual hate filled speech towards her, but Celestia stood firm, in her firm tone as she felt the energy buildup all around them, the caldera finally caving in completely off to the side with a faint shaking rumble:

"You deserve what fate I grant you Tul'rok."

**"No, what HE grants me. DO IT!"**

Tul'rok's guttural shriek of the last part of the statement caught her off guard, but as she heard the faint burst of energy as it fired behind and to her right, she found the decisive moment she needed.

* * *

As she'd sensed, although she thought he'd been fleeing, she saw the human had shuffled slowly a hundred metres away, at an angle so Celestia was off to the side, giving him a clear line of fire. He'd raised his right arm, and with a soundless pulse of millions of joules of energy at once, he'd fired Princess Luna's horn on his arm straight at Tul'rok's heart.

In a split second, Celestia acted, firing her own yellow beam at Tul'rok.

Tul'rok's prone form was engulfed in yellow, and then the beam meant to kill him from the human impacted. A fierce display of blue and yellow and grey lights flickered as Tul'rok was cast skywards quickly, out over the collapsing hole that was the remnants of the Harmony Caldera.

Straining, the human found the horn was acting on its own, but it was Celestia doing it. Her magic drew on the beam it fired, and together, with her sister's hijacked magic serving her for once today, she focused all her will on Tul'rok as he came to hover above the Caldera.

Magma armour plates flew off, disintegrating in the energy field, as he screamed aloud when the Wyvern bioform was ripped apart, exposing the raw, almost skeletal energy being that he truly was, smaller than the one that first emerged from this very site 3 years prior when he and Aeternum were one.

As the late afternoon sun gleamed through he smoke and ash from the Caldera, Tul'rok's screams of sheer agony rang out louder than the noise the combined field made.

As she focused the last pulse of the energy, she made her voice loud and ringing, her canterlot voice the last thing Tul'rok heard, as he saw Celestia's yellow horn flare, and the human's face turn to utter shock as his horn flared blue as well on his arm, staring up at the victimised Tul'rok being with a mixture of horror and very mild awe.

"TUL'ROK, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE DEATH YOU WISH, NOR SHALL YOU BE FREE TO SAVAGE THIS WORLD ANYMORE! LET THIS WORLD'S DEPTHS BEYOND EVEN YOUR POWER BE YOUR UNDYING TOMB!"

* * *

A fiery surge of blue and yellow extinguished the grey flare from his glowing, skeletal figure, as Tul'rok was hurled downards into the chasm where the Caldera had been, thrust deep and deep into the bowels of the planet's crust, and by the sheer magical energy and the imprisonment Celestia had, he went down through the Mantle, and then, around him, to Tul'rok's horror, he sensed a growing cocoon encircling him.

Deep in the mantle, growth formed by the fierce magic unleashed on him, Tul'rok was encased deeper than even Aeternum had even gone in the Mantle, within a gigantic Geode, the crystal innard rock structure growing on the inside to immobilise Tul'rok in complete darkness.

Dark, quiet, muted and alone. For countless amounts of time even he lost track of, he would have only the voices of his own mind, and of the dead and unspeaking unborn he could sense.

Tul'rok was lost to the depths of the planet, incarcerated by the one being he had wanted to kill him, despite trying to get the alien to do it.

Celestia played them both, drawing on the Alien's magic when he fired to kill him to pull off a spell she'd be unable to do without the Elements or one or two other highest level magic beings.

As he hopelessly settled into his prison, Tul'rok very quickly lost all sense of time and awareness. Now he couldn't even interact with the living world.

* * *

**Everfree Forest, Harmony Caldera**

Breathing deep, Celestia nearly slumped down on the ground right there, finally able to breathe easier.

Tul'rok was gone.

Gazing about the Caldera, or what was left of its collapsed crater, now twice as steep in its slopes and no longer volcanically active below its ground, she took some knowledge in that the Everfree forest would heal. Volcanic soil was fertile after all.

A crack of some rocks sounded behind her, as Celestia turned to see the human just staring at her, the Alicorn horn glowing slightly on his right arm as he flexed his fingers, as if to raise it at her.

She looked at him, and she knew now. He'd been trying to kill Tul'rok, grant him his mercy killing like he wanted. This being, this human, cruel by his nature, or callous, just wanting to survive, had a strained look on his face, visible lines on his facial structure from headaches and some irritated throat conditions from the slight atmosphere differences for his body.

But surprisingly, he spoke in her language, a translator of some kind changing his words aloud as he spoke, but what he said would haunt her, scraping and craggy voice fitting his contempt for her choice:

"He was a slave to Aeternum, lashing out, to get the relief he wanted, to break free of the circle of cruelty from it, and others, starting with you. You made him this way, and you didn't even have the stomach to put him down, letting him suffer and rot."

As the human began to shuffle off, he spoke cruelly to her, voice scratchy and low still: "You deserve everything that comes if he manages to escape. Who knows, that might be how this planet is a wasteland 35,000 years later."

Celestia was in no mood for this savage of an alien's moral judgement of her.

"You had no stake in this world, so you have no say in the morality of my choice. You were of some help, but your kind and your allies slaughtered those that could be saved with rehabilitation, under Aeternum's orders. Tell it, and yourselves, that you aren't welcome by Equestria, and its allies."

"If that's the case, I'll be keeping this." The human remarked back, lifting his right robotic arm with Luna's horn on it, as he walked off. Celestia glared venomously at the human, strongly yelling at him:

"Leave, NOW!"

Walking away, taking his time with his breath, Alex Damien made his way over to where his allied ship was already landing near for him to climb aboard. Kal'sik would not like that he'd been exposed a second time to this atmosphere in 24 hours.

With a look of contempt, and dubious knowledge that she'd have not won for these unexpected, but not fully welcome players in this conflict, she'd have not defeated Tul'rok.

Aeternum may have beaten him when fully online, but likely death. And Celestia urged herself that granting Tul'rok his wish was not justice for what had been done.

* * *

As she saw the ship taking off, the dragon shaped craft folding into its egg shape to fly alongside and up into the skies, onwards to orbit, she suddenly realised how painful her body felt.

She had likely shattered a few ribs, had many bruises, and she was certain she had some internal bleeding. If not for her magic, she, and the alien and Tul'rok up to his end, would have died very soon into their bout in the chamber.

Vision wavering, Celestia heard the faint rumbles as the last of the caldera's lower chamber air pockets collapsed inwards, but saw some blurry shapes land before her.

A large blue dragon, and a Purple Alicorn, her pink magic supporting Celestia as a blurry voice rang out:

"-ang on. -arswirl can hel-"

She couldn't remember the rest of the trip, as she fell in and out of consciousness as Twilight and Cal'vel, the latter flying both on his much larger back, despite his protesting, mildly bruised and slightly fractured ribs, back to Ponyville.

The last true battle of what would become known as the Zero Event, 5 days of strife ever since the Gateway first opened for the massive orbiter ships, up to the Moon's re-orbitering, the Earth's re-orbiting, and Tul'rok besieging of the planet from orbital attacks and ground sieges and skirmishes, Ponyville being the last before his fall.

From here, the aftermath, but before anything else, the immediate shock of the end, and the relief of it finally being over, would be at the forefront of many around the world.

* * *

**Death is a release, not a punishment, as the saying goes. Though in this story, this is not the last Tul'rok will be seen, or be free. He will get out, but not when you think, or how you think.**

* * *

**The fighting is over, from here a few chapters of wrapping up loose ends, reunions, and the aftermath of the entire fiasco.**

**Leave the moral quandaries of the human and Celestia up to interpretation.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	81. Ch 81: Aftermath, Awakening

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 81: Aftermath, Awakening**

* * *

**3rd April 1008 ANM**

_For 3 days Celestia was unconscious, the last spell taking a toll on her, as had the stress she'd been subtly dealing with, even unknown to her._

_While she rested much happened across the world, let alone her own country._

_The ring of beasts and enslaved organics had scattered at Tul'rok's fall, and the aliens had remained in orbit aboard their dreadnought, flying out to orbit further away, nearer the gateway facilities 300,000 kilometres out._

_Ponyville had been heavily damaged, and its remaining occupants moved out to the south, regrouping with those that had been evacuated already._

_Applejack and Rainbow Dash were treated for the injuries Garnet had wrought upon them, and Smoulder was recovering, the stabbings from Garnet's beast exoskeleton not penetrating her lungs too badly. Socium, the rogue drone, had remained with Applejack, and in turn Rainbow Dash, loyal to the orange mare as a soldier ant was to its queen. Cal'vel, Caarim, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle followed south too, as they too regrouped with friends and loved ones that had left earlier._

_In the south, Caarim had been fussed over for his newfound blindness, but the Kindg Cobra was adapting quickly. His telepathy provided a 6th sense to fall back on, now that he was down to five senses. He was already learning how to 'see' the world through other beings' eyes. Ohmen Magnes was first to extend his sympathies and helpfulness to the Cobra, once his own injuries had fully healed._

_At the southern town where many had gone, Spike and Razak had awoken before Cal'vel and Smoulder arrived with the others, and they were all glad to have survived the ordeal intact altogether. At the same location, Flash had made it very clear how relieved he was when Twilight appeared before his bed, and of hearing what happened._

_But before they'd left the town, 2 matters remained. First, when the landing craft from another orbiter came down, and a replacement, metal skinned being avatar of Aeternum's emerged, it insisted on accompanying Ranii, the female Wyvern that came from the future with it, to the hospital. It was Starswirl's negotiating with it that secured no suspicion, on one condition._

_For that, and repayment for the partial fault this whole was by Aeternum, it would in the very least, also coordinate with the ageing Unicorn wizard on the way to undo the forced stone imprisonment Tul'rok had set upon Discord, even if the Elements only reacted that way when he had not been reformed, the Wyvern, and likely Aeternum, being capable of overriding those 'rules' that users faced._

_Meanwhile, a stone giant had rolled in to the docks of Las Pegasus in the few days, under naval escort, and the Caniberian hound Yu'ril was releived to meet his companion, Boril'sk, as the rescued from the NGS Raven finally made landfall._

_Varkan and Min-Wei were hailed as courageous for that act of theirs, and Faral Kol had urged Varkan to not blame himself entirely for Tul'rok's acts when he heard of Ponyville._

_That was the truth, it was complicated, nobody was entirely to blame. Varkan and his allied scheming to secure the Oceanic region for the future, part of his goals of gaining power, and helping eventually repopulate his kind after the accidental near extinction via plague and war, were a desperate act against something that wasn't his fault._

_Sa'ral attacked Celestia for reasons of gaining a ransom hostage during the infamous Dingolia revolution aftermath raid, and Celestia killed her in an act of over the top self defence. Neither side was fully at fault._

_Varkan bested Celestia and took her horn, out of spite and use later. Tul'rok tortured Charge Bolt/Ohmen, and in his grief became assimilated by the experiment for raw power her horn had yielded, taking Starswirl's place._

_Aeternum was influenced, though it became dominant, by Tul'rok's grief. It sought freedom now, not like under Starswirl's hosting situation where it rested in a deep subconscious, content to stay there. Aeternum didn't comprehent organics, it wasn't one itself, and therefore its interpretation of harmony and balance didn't cater to organics. It wasn't at fault, it just was what it was._

_And Celestia knew she herself had made many mistakes in her long reign, as was guaranteed with how long it lasted, she wasn't perfect. These were merely the most influential mistakes she had a hoof in, regardless of how much truly was her fault directly._

_All linked to Harmony, itself a complicated thing, the reality of it different from the idealised version. And many of the mistakes, the sins, that had occurred over the decades linked to the events of recent days, were products of those that sought to wield for gain, aspire to, manipulate or comprehend Harmony in of itself._

_As the dust settled, the escapees from Tartarus were rounded up in Equestria's wilderness, and the hunt for the brainwashed organics of Tul'rok began, a strict rule negotiated with Aeternum by Starswirl to find them with its controlled drones, alive, and not to kill them. And around the world, as the orbtiers stayed around the planet at a high orbit, visible for all to see, the world reeled from recent days._

_As news spread, a Wyvern enclave in Sri Drake pondered over its place now._

_Canterlot raged with gossip, and amidst it, a few individuals witness and linked to events caused by Tul'rok in a massacre at a party in the Indo-Burmese Kathiawar province pondered too._

_Where the world was headed was a question that would answer itself in time, as life now at least, could go on, the first signs of healing already showing._

* * *

**3rd April 1008 ANM**

**Early Afternoon**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Royal Palace, Celestia's private quarters**

She relished the softness of the bed, but her long sleep, and sedatives, were not to last forever.

First she registered the light snaking in through some drawn curtains, recognising her room. But that wasn't right, she was always awake before sunrise, so maybe it hadn't really happened.

Then she saw the IV drip beside her bed, and felt the undignified sensation of the catheter in her body's rear entrance, among other medical devices.

"Oh..."

Stiff, sore, and straining, she winced a little as she pulled back the covers, seeing the cast around her torso.

Memories of the barrage of blows from Tul'rok in the magma chamber came back to her. Had it not been for her magic, and adrenaline, she'd have probably died right there. Right now, she figured the IV drip into the back of her neck was keeping much of the pain at bay.

Turning her head to the side, she caught sight of a note. She recognised the handwriting and signature very quickly, as the note was two sided:

* * *

_**When you wake up, just use any magic on this note, someone will be by to see you very quickly.**_

_**Don't use much though, you're not in top condition right now. But in short, you were victorious, and you'll be filled in later after you wake up.**_

_**And for the record, its good to have you back, and hopefully this mess to be largely over and done with.**_

_**Captain Edmund Blacksaddler**_

_**PS, my house servant Baldrek volunteered to respond to your call first, so I had him wash thoroughly before he began waiting.**_

* * *

Breathing, smiling very slightly at some relief, she slowly levitated the letter, just enough to let its enchanted spell register the call to the donkey servant waiting as promised.

At least from here, she could get up and walk about her room to settle her body's needs.

* * *

**4 hours later**

**Late Afternoon/Early Evening**

**Celestia's private quarters**

"And Princess Cadance sends hers and Shining Armor's regards, saying the Empire suffered little to no damage at least. They did find a Tartarus escapee near their territory, a Chimera, and subdued it by the guard forces there."

Blacksaddler finished off his quick summary of what she'd missed, and Celestia rubbed a hoof to her head, asking quietly:

"Are you sure Luna is alright?"

"She's resting in her quarters, her head injury requires more time to heal than yours, Alicorn anatomy only speeding it up."

"What about Discord? How is he?"

Celestia's question about Discord was valid, but the answer Blacksaddler gave was a relief, but also, not quite as good news as she'd hoped.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace gardens**

Mulling over the incantation, Starswirl had been right. There was a way of conjuring a very powerful spell to undo something on the level of the Elements of Harmony, and he could do it alone.

There was a lack of complete trust in Aeternum, and it understood, at least providing guaranteed to work instructions worked out with Starswirl.

But he'd began 23 hours ago, and many parts of the spell needed time to 'seep in' to the statue form, so at least the Wizard could leave it running and take frequent breaks.

"Alright, now for step, ...twelve, hrghh... Undoing the discrepancy ignorance of whether the victim is morally 'good' or 'evil', by definitions the Elements had put in. My definitions, basic and universal."

Looking at the statue, Starswirl shot the statuesque Draconeraqus a bored expression:

"And don't even think of saying I talk to myself when you get out, this is so you know how much longer until you're free. Don't bite the hoof that frees you."

Internally, as he'd felt his awareness increasing as the spells were slowly undone, but still trapped by the stone, Discord boiled, knowing Starswirl was enjoying this deep down.

"Alright, now this, and then 2 hours to cook. I think about 3 more steps, and you'll be out. So, lets get this done."

Starswirl focused his blue magic on the statue, probing and manipulating subtly. The statue glowed a very slight blue as the wizard set about the slow work yet again.

* * *

**Late Afternoon/Early Evening**

**Celestia's private quarters**

"I suppose the castle may have been quieter without Discord around, or the day court running given my state."

"Utterly wrong your majesty, unfortunately. The councillors have been trying to keep things together with themselves and the country. Let alone what's happening in other governments. Now that its over, all the questions are being asked." Blacksaddler then reached to a newspaper he'd been carrying with him, the Canterlot Telegram.

As she scanned the headlines on various pages, it was filled with Equestrian, and international developments:

* * *

_**-Tartarus escapees continue to be rounded up, as global effort to round up Reborn brainwashed members sees a greater number still on the loose.**_

* * *

_**-Unicorn Councillor Trenchhoof issues proclamation against Aeternum as an ally, also calling out the actions of select allied Oceanic Alliance members, in particular Male Wyvern Varkan. Quoted as stating Varkan as a culprit in the long events leading to the global events of Aeternum and the rogue subconscious being emerged from it. Poll numbers decline as Varkan's actions in saving lives come to light.**_

* * *

_**-Hephaestus Group stocks fall, bought overnight by Jai-kel corporation in avoidance of dissolution. Salvaged Aeternum and crashed UFO tech pending recovery from ocean offers hopeful future business and research. Male Wyvern Varkan's actions in helping aid the crisis ending in the Mustific softened the losses considerably.**_

* * *

_**-Varkan cleared of charges, given recent emerged evidence of terrorist attack against wyvern breeding facility earlier this year, cited as 'having no choice' in pursuing his goals other than turning to guaranteed help. Recent actions cleared him of charges, though unlike other participants, he is not due to receive any awards or honours, to which no complaints were issued.**_

* * *

_**-Kajrot massacre in the Kothi high wealth residential neighborhood revealed as rogue being's Tul'rok's doing, detailed witness/participant reports from Unicorns Fancypants and Fleur de Lis, along with Wyvern Varkan, Orangutan Maurik and Peahen Shreya. Spell induced rage among party guests culprit.**_

* * *

_**-Caninberian government deny possession of crashed UFO, further investigation by League of Nations underway. Hephaestus Group voices outcry at non-sharing of salvaged tech among nations.**_

* * *

_**-18 Reborn members captured in New Gryphon, sheds light on locations of other afflicted members.**_

* * *

_**-Jai-kel corporation and bought Hephaestus group contribute 15 million bits to reconstruction of Ponyville.**_

* * *

_**-Orbital vehicles retreat to further orbit, now all stationed around 'Gateway' station 300 thousand kilometres out from the planet. Retreat of all infrastructure pending, as unknown UFOs also remain nearby in orbit, based on recent observations.**_

* * *

At the last news report, Celestia knew she could see this for herself. Carefully, with Blacksaddler walking close beside in case she fell, she pulled back the curtains of her window, looking south west.

Sure enough, no orbiter was in sight as a moon sized shape. They were indeed retreated out.

Sighing, Celestia turned to Blacksaddler, remarking: "I should get back to my position, I can't let-"

"Your majesty, you shouldn't resume the day court, or most duties, given your state. Your sister certainly more so. Besides, like I said, things may be chaotic, but things are getting underway and done. I don't mean to say it rudely, but you led this country well enough that we can pick up pieces on our own for the most part."

At Blacksaddler's honest remark, Celestia gave a small smile, but settled for this as she sat herself down on the bed, her rubs aching slightly:  
"I want things recovered, but if you see anyone trying to change things from where they were before recent days, let me know."

"Power grabbing politicians? ...Trenchhoof?"

"I just want to know, in case I have to interfere to stop anyone exploiting the rebuilding. I'll leave you to decide what needs my attention. Right now, I think I'll settle for my quarters."

Blacksaddler bowed, taking his leave from the Princess. After he'd left, Celestia stared out her bedroom window, in particular down towards a part of the gardens.

She saw Discord's prone lying form, as she'd seen him. She'd have to thank Starswirl and Twilight in person for getting him away from the collapsing caldera.

She could have lost far more in recent days than she had.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Mid Morning**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**Main office complex**

It had been a chaotic few days, and though Hephaestus was now entirely under the Jai-kel corporation, Shreya promised not to impose much regulation on the company aside from obvious moral ones.

Varkan had helped save her and Maurik's life, from the party guests in the Kothi party incident, and from each other. In that regard, they also had some ties to Fancypants and Fleur de Lis in Canterlot out of shared gratitude.

But as the Wyvern had shut the vault, containing many of his memorabilia, he pondered his own situation. He was unpunished, but unrewarded, and the stigma of his earlier actions remained.

He had only the essentials, and he had a flight to catch.

Walking through the halls, he had a few stops to make along the way.

* * *

He found Maurik in his office, the Orang-utan on the phone. He'd been finishing up the handover of ownership's entirety to the Jai-kel corporation's lawyers.

As Varkan hovered at the door, Maurik paused, and he hung up after finishing the call. Staring at the Wyvern from his desk, he folded his large furry arms, shooting him a mixed stare that Varkan couldn't figure out.

"You going now?"

"Yes. I should meet them, a long time since I last saw them. I did it for them, at first, and I succeeded in a way."

"Yes, your time travelling female you encountered, and I saw reports of. What about her? She'd not meeting you?"

"No, she wants to go back to her time and Wyverns. She'd already up on a orbiter ship, waiting to go."

Varkan turned to leave, but Maurik interrupted: "You said she offered you a chance to join them, your revived kind. Why didn't you?"

"Those Wyverns in the future were my duty to rebirth my kind fulfilled, just not how I originally envisioned. I myself, not for my kind, want to stay here. This is my life now, not determined as much by my duty to my race."

"...Well, okay then. But, also, I know things are awkward between us right now. But, its good to have you back."

"Will you ever trust me again Maurik?"

"I'm a businessman, I never fully trust anyone. But, you at least honest, so, give me time. You went off only near 3 months ago."

Varkan mulled over that fact. He'd been AWOL for nearly 3 months. And so much had happened since then.

"Maurik, I can promised you one thing. Next time a political or global event is happening, I myself will do my best NOT to be involved. I'm getting too old, and too deep in such trouble, to do shit like this again."

"In spite of the success this company has had until recent years, that is by far and away the best business plan you've proposed for me to carry out." Maurik added with some cheek, as he saw Varkan give a sliver of a grimace.

At least they were on track to patching things up.

* * *

**Hephaestus HQ, front entrance**

Faral Kol had waited for Varkan patiently, as she had her own stake in the Sri Draka location they were going to together. The Wyvern younglings had grown attached to her as well.

But as she had seen Varkan's surprised face as he walked out, she remarked with some pointed jabs towards him in particular:

"Company handover, we're making cuts where we can for now."

The company car had been replaced with a local taxi from the airport, and the Singapaw dog was waiting in the car for them to get in.

Sighing, Varkan let Faral get in first, both of their tails squashed in the dog sized taxi, remarking bitterly: "Well, I guess punishment had to come somewhere."

"Also we're travelling on a cargo plane, not a Jai-kel business jet."

"Any other downgrades to tell me?" Varkan grumbled.

"We'll be taking a 4 hour truck drive to the inland Drake and Wyvern colony when we arrive at Sri Draka." Faral admitted, not enjoying Varkan's irritation, as she was due for such journeying herself.

Still, a few minutes later, as the taxi had joined the main roads to the local airport, Faral could recline her head in the seat, relishing some sensation of genuine calm after many months of turmoil, even amidst the calmer times working with other pre-brainwashed reborn and the drone creatures in the Maldives site.

Beside her, Varkan admitted: "I think I may be getting old Faral. I told Maurik I wanted out of messes like the one that just ended."

Faral turned to Varkan, pointing out haughtily: "Mr. 89 years feels old? Well, my 53 years would agree to you being old."

"If not for me, a youngster like you'd be drowned at the bottom of the ocean." Varkan pointed out, which Faral went quiet at. She had thanked him already for that, but it still was something she'd forever be grateful to him for.

The rest of the taxi ride was rather quiet, though the quiet was due to an unspoken respect and presence comforting than awkwardness.

* * *

**An aftermath chapter of sorts, as some events can be quickly covered. Besides, Celestia's POV on awakening 3 days afterwards gives a good idea of what immediate recovery happens.**

**In terms of details, the article headlines and summary statements Celestia sees says them all.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	82. Ch 82: Recuperating Reunions, Changes

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 82: Recuperating Reunions, Changes**

* * *

**4th April, 1008 ANM**

**Equestria, Fillydelphia**

After the short term plan of actually getting Ponyville's residents out many days, a week exactly now, seemingly now an age ago, of the town, their accommodation for longer term was addressed.

Those that had relatives or friends able to take them were aided, if needed, getting to them, even financially. Those that were left over were housed in Fillydelphia, a large influx of no more than 800 residents to the small city not a big stretch on the various low to medium priced inns and hotels. For the most part, these ponies had their livelihoods left behind in Ponyville [and quite possibly in need of rebuilding in a fair few cases as of 4 days ago].

More to the point, Fillydelphia's general hospital was the nearest high level medical facility to Ponyville, and far enough from the town for it to be out of the harm from marauding organic servants of Tul'rok.

Now, the town was merely housing the residents and recovering, a paltry amidst its normal population, until they could move out, or until they could go back to Ponyville.

The large grassland, farming based city, deep in the 'wheat belt', had proved welcoming to the evacuees. No complaints were raised about some staying longer if need be.

* * *

**General Hospital**

**Recovery ward**

Some of the recovering Ponyville members, namely from the recent skirmish there, had asked for, and were quickly granted privacy. They deserved it in the eyes of the medic ponies.

More importantly, some individuals that refused to leave their side would draw many eyes.

With Aeternum pulling some sort of interface with Ranii's body at a cellular level, akin to nano technology, the female Wyvern had left only 2 days ago, healed enough to travel. She and the Aeternum avatar had boarded a skiff back to Ponyville, taking the landing craft that it used to get down after the battle into orbit. They were gone, and merely waiting for the gateway to be open when all was accounted for.

They had been, she had recovered, and they had left with few words other than between themselves.

Others however, had been met by family today and yesterday.

Despite not being wounded, Fluttershy had been greeted by her mother in the hospital, but had said she'd stay until those of her friends that were wounded were better.

Pinkie Pie had reunited with the Cake family, who were staying in Fillydelphia until the town was rebuilt, and they could open their bakery again.

Being poor at keeping secrets, Pinkie had, hesitantly, told them outright that they may have to wait a little longer, due to at least the ground floor of the bakery being wrecked by Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Socium's encounter with Garnet.

Meanwhile, as for the wounded...

* * *

**Late Morning**

**Recovery ward, VIP privacy wing**

"I'm sure I could spin you being there as an exotic edge, and many in Canterlot know about you with Twilight already, so its perfect. Don't you think?"

"Sllure thing, shounds great." Spike said, slurring and drooling slightly. Wincing, Rarity remarked at the dragon laid up in bed, many bandages covering his multiple impalement wounds from a skirmish a few days before the last one in Ponyville.

"Spike, you're drooling again."

"Hey, you try havling as much pain klillers in you ash we do and tawlkin' right." In the bed beside Spike's, his brother, Razak, similar colour and size except for his blue eyes, retorted, grunting as he felt some drool slip out of his mouth as he spoke. True, their wounds were ones that would have killed any other dragon their size, but Cal'vel, their genetic father, had strong genes, enough to let them survive with 'help'.

"Well then, what is your plan exactly Razak? Or should I say I'll be having two dragons, one a gentledrake, the other a, lesser behaved one."

"Shri Draka, Mom and Dad are going too. Wonce I'm outta here first though.. And mom too."

"Well Smoulder is recovering from her lung puncture, she got lucky. But that Dog, I'm glad he finally was killed."

"He was alweady dead, how can they be sure?" Spike wondered.

* * *

**23 hours ago, early morning**

**New Gryphon, St. Talan city outskirts**

**Army exercise base, Artillery moors.**

The body of the dog had been shipped abroad, being a unique, 'revived dead' case, as instructions from those with insight, namely Varkan and Starswirl, recommended any force to destroy the body. Garnet had already been laid to rest after his first death, this was cleanup.

Propped inside a test dummy truck, the body still bore the bloodless holes and exposed, destroyed drone parts in his brain.

A distant boom, as the artillery cannon fired, a new self propelled artillery truck being tested needing some accuracy module results.

Half a second the later, the truck and what was in it, was in a few hundred pieces scattered across the ground.

* * *

**Late Morning**

**Recovery ward, VIP privacy wing**

**Rainbow Dash's recovery room**

Elsewhere in the ward, in a closed off area, other family members and friends were visiting those that were wounded.

The Wonderbolts, or more specifically Soarin and Spitfire, had ventured down as they and the 'front line' pegasi were told to stand down in wake of the decreasing threat. In all honesty though, Rainbow Dash had been in for non-life threatening surgery, but where it was raised a point.

"The ear again? Isn't that where you got shot in Cloudsdale's swamps that time before?"

"Yeah, and by some mutts of the guy that did this as well." Rainbow muttered, as she felt how stiff her bandaged ear was. Cut down the middle, it had been stitched together, and she was really irritated at, for now, only hearing out of one side of her head.

"Well, I'm sure you'll make it look awesome if you have a scar." Soarin offered with some attempt at humouring the cyan mare, though Spitfire elbowed him with a hoof hard at the poor humor.

"I guess, and its better than how he ended up. But, I'll probably be out tomorrow, I'm going to Cloudsdale while Ponyville's rebuilt. In fact, a few of my friends are splitting until its rebuilt, then we can get back together when the town's fixed."

"Hey, you'll be able to get ahead on your reserves time, once your better that is. You kinda missed a lot these past few months with, everything." Spitfire admitted, though she said it with all understanding.

"And hey, maybe we can hang out more while you're in Cloudsdale. I mean, the team and you, not, well.."

"I get it Soarin, it'll be great to hang out with the 'bolts in my hometown no less."

Spitfire noticed the odd exchange of blushes being half hidden from each other between Rainbow Dash and Soarin, and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

_If they don't hook up when she'd in Cloudsdale for longer, I may push them to just to stop this annoying line-hoofing._

She could only think this to herself as she continued to exchange conversation with their top Wonderbolt reserve.

* * *

**Applejack's recovery room.**

They'd been staying in the town, preparing to head to Apploosa for long term stay when they heard the crisis in Ponyville had ended. And they had been overjoyed to see their sister was safe, especially after hearing, sans some gritty details, what she'd been through in Ponyville since they left.

She'd warned them in the letter beforehand, and they'd been told by guards and letters from Starswirl of Socium's creation, being cut off, and becoming a useful ally and helping them many occasions, including saving her during the stone giant awakening and during Garnet's attempt to again kill her in Ponyville. Also, of it/him forming a replacement 'hive' connection to the first being he found after being cut off, their sister.

Sat in her bed, Applejack still felt the tense atmosphere as Big Mac, and Apple Bloom a little further behind him, looked carefully at the being sat on the floor next to her bed. Socium's sitting, 4 legged form, was slightly taller than Big Mac, but covered in metallic/rock skin with yellow and blue/white alternating glowing 4 eyes, joints and markings. His default form, an elongated dog shape, with many tendrils that made him resemble a gigantic porcupine, or a metallic jellyfish with 4 long legs and a body attached to it.

"Yah saved ma sister." Big Mac said calmly, as the drone creature sat beside Applejack's bed seemingly innocently. The drone's eyes flickered once, as it buzzed the reply:

**"Yes, and she saved me."**

"Ya know ah can't fully trust ya, or more what ya came from." Big Mac said calmly, while Apple Bloom carefully trotted around to get closer to Applejack's bed.

**"I understand."**

"Big Mac, if anypony was to not trust him, it'd be me first. Ah know its creator had things go on that caused granny to,.. But Socium here is different. Ah'd not be here if not for him, and the whole mess with those things in space would still be under that more evil one's control if not for him. Ah trust him." Applejack remarked strongly, earning a stare from Socium with what seemed like thankfulness.

Beside her bed, Applebloom kept noticing all the bandages on Applejack's torso, then looking at Socium again.

"You know best, so, ah can trust him."

Applejack turned to Big Mac, not noticing Socium flash some curious eyes to Apple Bloom suddenly.

Stifling his suspicions, the red Stallion agreed: "Ah'll try ah guess. It'll just be.."

"Strange, I get ya." Applejack smiled, wincing as she felt her constricting torso bandages again.

**"I thought you said your sister had no mark."**

"Huh?"

Applejack turned to Socium, who had pointed a tendril from its body at Applebloom, who had stared nervously at the strange limb extension. Following, Applejack noticed for the first time that Applebloom's flank sported a Cutie Mark. It was a tri coloured shield, with a dark pink apple design in the centre.

"Whah? How, when? What did ah miss!?"

"Applebloom here and her friends helped some local kids they were sharing some school classes with while we were here to find their skills."

"Yeah, even Diamond Tiara got in on it, helping some local become the class president. Now the Cutie Mark Cruaders have their special skills in helping others find their own!" Apple Bloom finished, clearly excited as she showed off her rear flank to her older sister.

Applejack was lost for words, as she looked at Socium, then back at Big Mac, before she remarked with some proud tears:

"Ah'm proud of ya, helping while so much is goin' on."

"Sorry you didn't hear, ah guess only important information got through to Ponyville." Big Mac admonished.

"I consider mah baby sister getting her cutie mark important!" Applejack remarked loudly, pulling Apple Bloom into a one armed hug with her forelimb from her bed. As she let Apple Bloom go, Applejack added:

"Ah'm sure Sweetie and Scootaloo will like to tell Rarity and Rainbow D-"

"They already told them." Apple Bloom added.

"Oh, well, hey.., why was ah last!?"

"We were warned a few too many times about yer, company. Suspicions made it harder to get to yer room. Guards, checks, borin' stuff." Big Mac added, looking at Socium all the time. The drone made a shrugging gesture with its tendrils, almost like hairs in their size right now.

"Can we keep him? I'm sure Winona will like him, maybe.." Apple Bloom asked suddenly, though trailing off at the last part.

"Ah'm talkin' to the Princesses about that, once Celestia and Luna are more healed that is. Till then, he stays with me here." Applejack said, while Socium just stood there, like an oversized, stone/metal skinned dog of some kind.

"Those he always just stare, not talkin' much?" Apple Bloom asked.

**"Eeyup."**

They all looked at Socium, who had spoken in a perfect mimic of Big Mac's voice, a piece of conversation from when he had been hiding in the next room when the siblings first came in.

"That's so creepy." Apple Bloom shuddered at how uncanny the mimic had been, while Socium sunk a little, adding:

**"I imitate to learn."**

"Try not to too often please." Big Mac added curtly. Applejack merely shook her head at this exchange. It was a start.

"So, when can we move into Sweet Apple Acres again?" Apple Bloom asked quickly.

"Ah think we wanna wait until more of the town is rebuilt. Some places got hit hard, the castle, main street, the north fields, the bakery, some of our orchards..."

"What happened to our orchards?" Big Mac suddenly asked, alarmed at the news of damage to the farm, even if only the apple tree orchards.

**"An orbiter lander crashed into them."** Socium blankly remarked.

"A big spacecraft from an even bigger one. But they're trees, they can grow back." Applejack quickly added. Big Mac and Apple Bloom just gave her, and Socium, some really bewildered looks.

"Yer gonna have to tell us exactly what we missed at some point." Big Mac remarked.

"Tell me everything ah missed with you all, ah wanna hear stuff that didn't involve being, well, in danger for once."

The Apples then began regaling their dealings during the week since they'd left Ponyville. Socium sat back and just listened, while Applejack soaked it all in.

Elsewhere, also split off, and having to somewhat push for making sure Ponyville and other affected areas in Equestria saw the resources needed for rebuilding, Twilight Sparkle had headed up to Canterlot, where other wounded from Ponyville also were.

She had some family to more formally reunite with, and not under the looming threat of and orbital menace either.

* * *

**Short, but to the point, this chapter is all about aftermaths.**

* * *

**PS, I found a way to wrangle, albeit altered slightly, the Crusaders getting their marks during the week while they were in Fillydelphia. While there, the kids enrolled in a proper aged school, so as to keep their education unaffected, mostly, sans having to share a class with 'locals'. And ever the trouble magnets, the Crusaders immediately start influencing/being influenced.**

**Effectively the Ponyville story occurs in similar beats, except Diamond Tiara's role is filled by a Fillydelphia local 'brat' filly. But the key differences are that a local, not Pipsqueak, runs for president, Silver Spoon's role is now shared between both her and Diamond Tiara, both seeing their own flaws exposed in witnessing another 'brat' behaving as they were while they're humbled amidst being evacuees. The crusaders help the 'brat' local see the error of her ways, and as I said, it follows similar beats for the most part.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed critiques welcomed.**


	83. Ch 83: A mother's fears, Consequences

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 83: A mother's fears, Fallout**

* * *

**5th April, 1008 ANM**

Amidst the chaos of the events around the gateway, the orbiters, the moon reorbiting, and the outright global chaos that had unfolded between March 27th and March 31st, they had reunited with their daughter. But again, pressing matters had made relishing of such a reunions cut short tremendously.

But today, there was a chance for a more family oriented respite. Twilight, covering somewhat for Celestia and Luna's incapacitation, had come to Canterlot to try and smooth out the nationwide unrest, despite many of the more reliable councillors doing a commendable job trying to keep the situation in relative control.

More importantly, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor had come down from the Crystal Empire, bringing Flurry Heart with them, as the empire had not been hit very much at all, the shield stopping an orbital assault. While Lucius had come south as well, he remained in the Canterlot palace for now, as being head of the Empire's security meant he was speaking to Captains Blacksaddler and Blacklight, and Flash Sentry [who had retained his flight, but for now sported a leg cast]. The morning was devoted to basic defence initiatives to restore order across the nation, or at least the parts directly affected. And across the world, in other nations, similar talks were being held in their own governments.

For Twilight's luck, she had no obligations until the afternoon.

* * *

**Late Morning**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Stablebury residential area.**

**Residence of Princess Twilight's parents.**

**"-cornered the escaped Bugbear, before it could move on to another farming village, and after a 12 minute standoff, managed to knock out the creature. Its holding location is to be kept a secret until the Tartarus prison is rebuilt enough to hold it again."**

**"In international news the large spacecraft fleet positioned in a moon distance orbit from the planet, where the mysterious space/time gateway orbits currently, recently saw activity, as what appeared to be some new arrivals seemed to engage in battle briefly, before being subdued. More on the observations as they develop, but for now, experts can only-"**

A radio played in the background, yet more news of the cleanup effort across Equestria and the world as a whole.

Ignoring the news for now, Twilight let out a small smile as Flurry heart, her baby Alicorn niece, slowly walked unsteadily over to her on her seat at the couch.

"C'mon little cutie, you'll be running if you keep up at this rate."

Stumbling at the last part, Twilight's pink magic caught the young filly before she could fall over onto her belly, nearly tripping over her large wings. Giggling, the filly happily settled on the couch between Twilight's hooves.

A sound of hooves came from the kitchen, as Twilight saw a purple hued tea tray levitate past and onto the coffee table. With a smile at her mother, the Purple Alicorn lightly tickled Flurry's belly as she murmured a thanks.

"I think she wants to go up for a nap now."

"Yeah, I'll take her up."

"Oh its okay, you stay here, I can handle one filly easily enough. Please, its okay."

"You sure Mo-"

"Yes, you just stay here for me to come back to!" Twilight Velvet stressed the last sentence a little too much for Twilight's liking, but she kept quiet as her purple magic gently hoisted Flurry Heart to be carrier in Velvet's magical grip.

After a quick trot by her mother out the door, up to Shining and Cadance's room to set the baby down for a nap, Twilight thought to herself about her mother's nervousness around her.

Her dad had been similar too, but not as much as she had. Shining had stressed over her well being after the whole ordeal, particularly her near 3 month missing status, but she'd expected him to being over protective, as well as Cadance being her old foal sitter.

As Twilight Velvet wandered in, the very faint sigh of relief that her daughter saw leave her lips was the final straw that opened the questions. As her mother wandered over to sit down with a cup of tea, Twilight carefully asked:

"Mom? Are you, alright?"

"Of course. I have the family visiting, even if Shining and Cadance are out with your father to pick up some shopping right now. It just means more time for you and I to have some mother daughter bonding.."

"You know if something's bothering you, you don't have to hide it from me." Twilight remarked, worried for her mother.

With a slight tremble, Twilight Velvet almost whispered: "You're back now, but, I only wonder for how long until another thing threatens Equestria, or you, especially you. You were gone for nearly 3 months, and you had such horrible business to deal with when you did return.. I felt so helpless knowing what may be coming after you."

"Mom, why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?"

"I've watched you grow, and even though you've had troubles in the past, you had help all the time, that showed you didn't need me, and I accepted that. But, you, alone out there, kidnapped, 3 months almost, and then amidst a threat that may well have executed you at any moment if they wished..."

"I was never in any danger from Aetenrum, just when Tul'rok took-"

"We didn't know that at the time Twilight! You don't know what its like to think your child is alone out there, in the clutches of some demon-like being willing to execute or destroy on a whim! My little girl.."

The tea cup had dropped with a clatter at Twilight Velvet's outburst, before her daughter's face fell in heartbreak as her mother began to slightly weep. Shuffling off her spot on the couch, leaving her tea on the table, Twilight moved to console her mother with a hoof and wing around her back, asking softly:

"Mom, just, I'm here, I'm going to be sure nothing like this happens again."

"Even with Discord's first times, the Wedding incident, the Crystal Empire, Tirek, I always worried, but this was just too much this time.. And you've grown up so much that I sometimes worry you may forget about us as you keep going through life."

Rubbing her mother's back slowly, Twilight softly replied: "I'd never forget about you and dad, ever. I love you guys so much, so much."

As Twilight Velvet's sobs subsided, she wrapped her hooves around her daughter, gripping her alicorn daughter's frame hard as she whispered lowly for her to hear:

"I won't let anything hurt my baby and get away with it."

Ignoring her mother's possessiveness as a mood moment, Twilight Sparkle felt her mother pull back, wiping a tear away with a hoof as she calmed down, saying calmly.

"I, I know Tul'rok is gone. Aeternum will be soon, in the space orbiters. But, Varkan, he's the one who took you for his own ends."

"Mom, he did what he-"

"Felt he needed to, yes I know. But he took you, my daughter. Your father said to him that we would have a word with him at some point. We will, can you do that please, when things are settled enough?" We need the closure, just to understand."

"I, guess. He may have to come to Canterlot for one or more things down the line anyway. He's overseeing his kind's remnants in Sri Draka, but he'll be back here, and I'll be sure he gets to you."

"Thank you." Twilight Velvet gave a thankful smile at Twilight Sparkle as she replied uncertainly at this request, but it was a promise, and a likelihood, that Varkan would be back.

As Twilight rubbed the back of her head, she admitted:

"After all this, I and my friends probably won't be going out on our own as much, even if, and this is a big IF, the Elements, of some sort of replacements, can be made. With Celestia and Luna no longer controlling the day/night and moon times, it seems like some long quashed dislikes of Equestria are coming up worldwide. We may be working with others more often than not."

"But you haven't made any enemies outside Equestria to speak of." Her mother asked worriedly. Twilight remarked sadly:

"No, but Celestia may have. She'd been ruling a 1000 years, and me, Cadance and Luna only really came into being as full 'rulers', my own not even a kingdom of sorts, within the last 8 years. She'll need all the help she can get."

"With you, she'll have a very smart mare and Alicorn at her side, I know it. But, its also best to work with others, not to take needless risks unless absolutely necessary."

"Anything to soothe your nerves mom." Twilight finished with a playful smile, while her mother than added cheekily:

"And you have your own captain of the guard to help you too, while he's not courting you that is. How is Flash doing now?"

"His leg's healing, but it'll be a few weeks before he can have no bandages on it. We all got rather lucky, only Caarim got off badly, blinded, but his telepathy means he's finding ways to 'see' to compensate. Sort of a spare sense to replace the lost one."

"On that matter, what about the other snake, the Python, Jorani wasn't it? You and she seemed friendly."

"She's heading back, but said she'd keep in contact. Wants to stay low profile, especially with a backlash against anyone brainwashed by Tul'rok."

"But she wasn't, right?"

"Tell that to the angry ponies and others after this whole mess."

"I suppose you'll do what you can for her?" Twilight Velvet asked, while Twilight Sparkle simply remarked with a sigh:

"What I can, yes. But we can only wait and see what's going to happen in the short term."

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Statue Gardens**

Finally, as the statue began to glow more and more, Starswirl knew the spell was finally done. But he had to be cautious, as he'd seen the marks on Discord's stone form, and what that entailed had happened before he was sealed.

Celestia said Discord had been shot by piercing magic beams from Tul'rok in quick succession, and one especially painful kneecap shot too.

Beside Starswirl, at the ready, a set of four palace hired medics had a large stretcher ready.

"He may be in pain coming out, so I'd have whatever you have ready to go."

"We thought of that.." The chief doctor, a grizzled brown Unicorn stallion, had his 3 Unicorn nurses, 2 mares and a stallion, ready with the stretcher and some anaesthetic. But for the initial knock out, magic would do.

As the statue flared a grey hue, and its shape began to twitch and move suddenly, Starswirl took a few steps back as the Draconeraqus slumped forwards on the ground, groaning and hissing as he felt the cooler stone path beneath him soothe his form's numerous, scorched brown and black burn marks, and the one fractured knee cap in his donkey leg.

"Get him on now!" The doctor already had been lifting Discord onto the stretcher, as the nurses secured him and began performing spells to knock Discord unconscious.

Twitching an eye at Starswirl, the draconeraqus almost hissed with an odd misxture of thankfulness, and bitterness, as he began to slip into a painless sleep by the initial spells the nurses performed on his long body.

"Took you long enough..."

"You're welcome." Starswirl grumbled, knowing Discord had been aware the whole time he was in there. In this, he knew what had been going on while he was imprisoned. One less to debrief at least, just one more to treat.

Honestly though, Starswirl would be happy to return to his solitude, and peace and quiet, on his New Daeland island sanctum. At least now with Aeternum and Tul'rok gone, mostly, in their own ways, he could go there without risk of being found or hunted down.

After all, only Varkan and Faral still knew where the island was, and he could easily move to somewhere even they couldn't find if he wished.

But to ensure his potential peace and quiet, Starswirl resigned to see this through to at least some form of stability and a more 'sane' path of the future.

* * *

**Canterlot**

Indeed, over the next 2 weeks, a wide variety of conferences would take place, held by the participants in the national capitals, discussing everything that needed attention.

Hunting down the brainwashed organic cultists of Tul'rok for rehabilitation, and ensuring they weren't just executed as those aliens, and Aeternum itself, had resigned them to. Sadly, if even Aeternum had given up on them, it didn't bode well for them for rehabilitation, but there was the moral obligation to at least try with them, or isolate them for their own, and others' safety. Perhaps the fall of their insane master would be a softener for them if anything else.

As she and Luna recovered, Celestia would take part in the talks, along with the other princesses. But she was called out more than the other princesses, given her only role in the long term causes of these events. She made her case, as did others who either turned up in person, or replied by message and/or to come in person later, such as Varkan. Nobody, not her, not Varkan, not Starswirl when he created the Elements over a millenia ago, not Tul'rok in his grief, could have predicted things would turn out the way they did with Aeternum's emergence, and its plot to restore the Earth's spin and Moon's orbit.

Tul'rok taking the plan over, but leaving it unaltered with only some warfare being waged as it went on, was simply a series of evil moves atop a neutral plan, made out of spite. It was that most difficult of political situations, who was to blame? Nobody was more to blame, all having a small part, and yet, it was hard to fault their mistakes given their circumstances.

All it did was make the ones calling for justice cry and hollar even louder.

What went smoothly however, was the rebuilding efforts across the globe. Aeternum, now in control, had offered a very brief bit of help, and left, to not test any more dubious and doubting minds further. The drone creatures had swarmed sites where former Tul'rok controlled drones or brainwashed organics had wreaked havoc, and had salvaged any bodies of the many tens of thousands killed worldwide that they could. So far the final body count was unknown, but estimated to be near 200,000 at most, all of varying races, nowhere having been hit in a truly devastating way, just lots of small skirmishes adding up, be they in cities, or against military. A large number of the 200,000 killed had been military, particularly naval ship crews that had been patrolling the 3 sites when they were still volcanic abysses, obscured in ash and smoke as they manufactured the 'assets'.

As the drones salvaged the bodies, and finished the job, they all began to deactivate. A word from Aeternum had spread, that their 'minds' were being taken into itself in the orbiters, bound to go through the gateway to its time, with the various bodies being left behind for more advanced ones in its own time.

Sights were reported of drone creatures simply being found deactivated across the planet, and many more rumoured on the seabed, gradually to degrade and break down by erosion, no longer self healing in however they did it when 'alive', Scientists would study the corpses recovered for decades, but could only muse about what more advanced forms were on the gateway side where Aeternum came from.

Amidst the 2 weeks of initial chaos, thankfully, reconstruction of the most hard hit areas began in earnest. The trade route ports that had been raided were key, but much of the damage had been against hard, but not truly populated targets. Where the key repairs were done was in areas where races, be they pony, Gryphon, Caninberian, Shetland fox or pony, Haygyptian, Caninberian or any other affected race, had been displaced or had crucial homes and property destroyed.

And a certain town in mid Equestria, 5 miles south of where Tul'rok met his end, was one such crucial town to receive repair efforts within a week of the final time of Tul'rok's war against the world, and Celestia.

Two weeks, before peace and stability seemed more than a dream. The only looming presence felt from the chaos beforehand was in orbit, the same distance as the moon, contained in of itself, merely awaiting the last stability issues to be resolved.

* * *

**300,000 kilometres from the planet**

**Gateway facility 'fleet'**

As reported, some combat exchange had been sighted within the space fleet. There was good reason.

When the alien ships first came through, 3 of the alien ships had, smartly, jumped to faster than light speed to get away as far as possible. A signal in their civilisation's languages had been sent out to call them in for safety.

The first to arrive had been, violent, an automated, armed space probe. But upon further inspection, and as the 2nd ship had arrived more peacefully, the identity of the race of that probe, and the same as the 3rd and final ship yet to return from FTL, became an issue.

Those aboard the Dreadnought knew the race the probe, and the unknown, briefly glimpsed ship had been of, and of what time it came from.

26,000 years in the future, or for their time, 9,000 years in the past. The oldest race encountered by them, one with a very bloody chapter in their past, a civil war that raged for millenia before halting due to their homeworld's loss, after encoutners with other races, before rebuilding their kind and making a new homeworld from scratch.

* * *

**Exploratory Dreadnought**

**Command bridge**

Slumped in the chair, the human mumbled incoherently under his breath at their task, while Kal'sik finished reporting the orders across the shipwide speakers to the handful of organics in the main hanger bay. Their own ship was now in the main hanger of the 12 kilometre long ship, as this one could suit their needs much better against the ship they were going after.

At the command console, in another body form, finishing communicating with Aeternum over comms, the robotic body, yet another form used by the AI being RAXLER, spoke aloud to the bridge organics, and to a second AI in the main hanger also, too large in her form to fit on the bridge:

_**"This vessel has the firepower, even stripped for exploration and not warfare. Aeternum must have that ship reigned in or destroyed, before the gateway is opened. It is currently in a low orbit around the 6th planet of this system, a ringed gas giant known to locals as Surnas."**_

_"It hasn't left yet? Gone further out, to another star system?"_ The Kro'nogri leader, Kal'sik, asked, scratching his scaled head in confusion.

_**"No, and Aeternum's craft were not equipped with FTL drives, and it wishes not to open the gateway and risk more coming through until all already through are accounted for."**_

_"Seach, find a target, hit and run, typical tactics for the Decepticons back then, this ship probably was sent out when they were searching for many millenia for their leader and the, Allspark. Must've stumbled across the space bridge during that time."_ Alex Damien, the human cyborg, recalled his history. He knew a few Cybertronians, some former, revived [population needs and second chances after the war], Decepticons, and had an interest in their well documented history. many scout ships sent out, Autobot and Decepticon alike, had vanished to never be found again.

This would explain one of them at least when they dealt with it.

Turning to the viewport, as the Dreadnought angled its nose to point the FLT jump direction to Surnas's location right now, Kal'sik mumbled to the human, while the Leg'hrul female second in command listened in with some amusement at their mild exchange.

_"So, ever think we'd be after ancient warring Cybertronians through here?"_

_"Whatever gets me away from that freakshow planet is fine by me. After that mess I'll take civil war Decepticons just to know what the hell we're dealing with."_

_"And at least we got this ship in the end, it'll make things easier from here."_

Kal'sik's last words he spoke were drawn to a slow as the spacetime outside the Dreadnought's massive frame shimmered, and the warp drive powered up to displace the craft at beyond lightspeed, though rather slow for it being in the same system travel distance, to arrive at Surnas within 10 minutes.

At least some things had a semblance of normality to them, sort of.

* * *

**There will be, for the planet/Equestria's members, a two week jump between this chapter of Twilight's mother bonding/consolation, and Discord waking up will be in place before the next chapter.**

**As for the space farers, well, you have it there what else came through the gateway, what else is out in the wide galaxy in the future. To remind readers though, this story remains focused on MLP aspects, and will do so as its main narrative.**

**Just some things have to be addressed is all.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	84. Ch 84: Rebuilding Lives

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 84: Rebuilding lives**

* * *

**20th April, 1008 ANM**

**Surnas, 6th planet in the system**

**Eyome, Moon, 390,000 kilometres from Surnas.**

2 weeks they'd pursued the Decepticon scout craft, but they didn't want to be found. A game of cat and mouse had taken place for 2 weeks, with the scout ship going places the Dreadnought couldn't.

But now, after a week long period of hiding amidst the upper, less violent atmosphere of the gas giant, the storms blocking sensors, the Decepticon ship had obviously come out to do some repairs, probably from the ordeal of hiding in a gas giant's upper atmosphere needed full power.

The ship had landed on the closest moon, one tenth the gravity of the strange planet where the orbital adjustments had been made. A moon being warped and stressed by the gravity of its much larger gas giant parents, stimulating more extreme volcanic activity. It had no atmosphere, and some volcanic plumes erupted far out into space.

From orbit, they had sensors locked on the craft, parked near a lava flow. Obviously mining for raw materials to repair with.

* * *

**Dreadnought bridge.**

They'd weighed their choices, but given this ship had disappeared in history in their time, and for ease's sake, the choice was easy. Somewhat predetermined actually.

Kal'sik, their leader, said it to himself anyway as he sat back while weapons powered up:

_"Whatever gets us home."_

As the Kro'nogri sat on the control console chair, the female Leg'hrul second in command relayed the coordinates to the AI commanding the ship, RAXLER.

At the cockpit window, the human cyborg, Alex Damien, was on comms with the other AI, ARUSAN. Given he'd created her and RAXLER, he'd been more laid back, calm, almost happy to have them back. Last time they'd communicated had been 5 years ago, on an exclusive call granted as a gift during his servitude. One of a few he'd been allowed.

_"So, maybe you might consider... Okay, I get it, you prefer exploring over fighting, but, c'mon, you'd have it easy."_

_**"I have grown attached to this ship and its role. I'd also welcome back, as would RAXLER, the organic crew after all this is done."**_

_"Might not have to wait long for that." _Alex remarked, as he saw alerts flash across the ship's bridge of weapons firing.

* * *

A series of laser streaks and railgun salvos, barely enough for self defence for a 12 kilometre long vessel, shot towards the moon.

A small speck of light glimmered as the landing site of the Decepticon ship was razed to the ground, the 100 metre long craft all but obliterated, as sensors, and those with common sense, dictated.

* * *

A few moments passed as sensors relayed the good news back, before Kal'sik remarked aloud: _"Alright. Back to the gate fleet then, its time we head home."_

_**"Beginning course calculation for warp jump."**_

As RAXLER's words echoed across the bridge, the robotic 'hunchback' form connected remotely into the ship's mainframe, Alex turned his gaze back towards the Kro'nogri while the ship began to slowly pitch and turn to point in the jump direction.

Exchanging a look with the human, Kal'sik remarked in a satisfied tone: "Well, better late than never."

_"At least we weren't fired on. My favourite kind of chases, the easy ones."_

_"You and I still have at least 6 years after all this, perhaps more for you with your insubordinate behaviour on the planet."_

As Alex stared in what looked like a rage fuelled disbelief, Kal'sik added quickly:

_"But..., given the results, and what this whole thing turned out to be about, I think its one of a few details we can, skirt over, when we get back to the Alliance."_

_"That still leaves 6 years. But, if its all less screwed up than these past near, 3 weeks, I'll take them."_

_"3 weeks... Let's not waste time once the gate's open again."_

_"I think the crew would agree there sir." _The female Leg'hrul 2nd in command retorted across the bridge, as she overheard the human and Kro'nogri captain's remarks. Truly, this had been 3 weeks for the ages for all of them.

Perhaps though, not one to try and repeat if possible, for safety and sanity's sake.

* * *

**20th April, 1008 ANM**

**Late Afternoon**

**Equestria**

**Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres**

The crashed landing craft from 3 weeks ago had only ploughed into the northern end of the apple orchards. Being during spring, the trees were in blossom, but not sprouting apples yet. Thankfully, this was the only damage to the farm, so the Apple family had been able to move back in a few days ago.

That had not stopped them from setting to work on rebuilding their orchard, or helping how they could with repairs in town where others had not yet moved back in.

* * *

The Apple family had always kept a few smaller tree saplings growing in an isolated part of the farm, in case anything happened to older trees and they needed to replace ones in the orchard fast. That reservoir of saplings had been depleted to replace half of the trees lost.

As Big Mac finished pulling the cart over, laden with still potted saplings, he regarded the drone creature digging before him once more.

Socium had proved himself a hard, uncomplaining, untiring worker, especially at digging. And when it came time to excavate the cleared parts of the orchard to replant new apple tree saplings, he'd volunteered quickly.

Looking at the red stallion, Socium asked blankly: **"Is this satisfactory depth?"**

"Eeyup." Big Mac was impressed. Socium had dug holes for every single one of the 20 saplings in the time it took himself to get a cart with only 8 of them over here.

The drone backed off as Big Mac began to grab the saplings, lifting them by the small stem to lower into the holes Socium had dug.

"Thank you." Big Mac said quietly, as he still found it, him, Socium as a whole, an oddity to have around.

The drone gave a buzz of retort, but began to quickly dash back to the farmhouse when he heard Applejack calling for him.

* * *

Seeing the drone come dashing over, Applejack gave a small laugh as Socium came to a perfect stand before her, still as a rock. She didn't know if he'd ever 'loosen up'.

"Alright Socy, ah think ya've done enough for today. Once ah help Big Mac get those last saplings in your holes, we can get ready for dinner."

"Uh sis, ah'm not sure we can all, eat what we normally have."

Apple Bloom, who had been pulling one of the saplings from the backup land plot in its pot over, jabbed a hoof at the metal/rock skinned being as a gesture. Rubbing her mane beneath her hat, Applejack asked Socium straight out:

"Uh, what do ya, eat? Anything you prefer?"

**"Energy, electric or magical. I have no preference."**

"Well, its high time we get ya a place at the dinner table anyway. Ya can't keep staying on the floor, yer not less than us."

**"What about Winona?"**

"She's a dog, your not. Simple as that, ya' wanna make things more complicated than they need ta' be?" Applejack remarked, sometimes thinking Socium's childlike questioning made Applebloom seem downright as mature as possible.

As Socium sat back, said dog in question came walking out, giving the drone a quizzical sniff as she barked excitedly at him. The drone's 4 eyes stared down at her, expressionless, but strangely lukewarm.

Apple Bloom murmured to Applejack: "Ah keep sayin', if he wasn't nice, Winona would know. Animal insight or somthin'."

Applejack gave a small smile as Socium stretched out a narrow tendril to tickle Winona in the belly, where she liked it. She had also noticed that his coloration of markings had turned a more steady shade of pale yellow now, a mix between his old white/blue and the new yellow lights of interacting with her.

It seemed Socium had found a place to begin settling into, even if he kept a low profile. Hopefully by the time word spread of him, he'd have been settled long enough to prove by evidence that he was trustworthy. It may make the next Apple family reunion very interesting, if all went well for him staying here.

The fact that he wasn't taken for experimentation was a relief, and she had Starswirl and Twlight's cases for him to the government to thank for that, so long as he remained under the watch of the Element wielder that he'd bonded to. They thought she controlled him.

Truthfully, it was mutual trust, and a one sided hive minded bond. In time, it could become something more permanent.

* * *

**Ponyville**

**Main street**

Trucks, wagons and carts of building materials milled back and forth, as at least a third of the repair work needed to be done was finished.

Houses, shops and roads destroyed in both the ending skirmish, and the one a few days beforehand had been repaired mostly, with most of the remaining work on interior furnishings. Some more time consuming repairs had been on the water and gas piping under the town, as those would not be turned back on until the lines were all repaired.

The only place left alone was the castle, which would be more quickly repaired by magical means, another spell effort of both Starswirl and Twilight combined when the time came, to stimulate the crystalline exterior to 'repair itself'.

And across the world, similar rebuilding efforts were underway.

* * *

**Cloudsdale**

**Late Afternoon**

**Wonderbolts Academy, Manager's office**

The Nimbus Plaza played host to a wide array of Pegasus exclusive [cloud construction making it obvious why] clubs and eateries [food was enchanted to not fall through the structures].

Being off duty for now, the Wonderbolts had taken the night out before for some social activity, even taking some reserves out with them.

Now, after seeing the newspapers, the team manager had a few choice words with their captain, and the entire team for that matter. He was lucky the entire group of 'culprits' could fit in his office.

* * *

"-damn what you thought you were doing, having some fun is one thing, but crap like this is what the tabloid press goes to town over!"

"Sir, please, we-"

"SHUT THE BUCK UP WHILE I TALK, PLEAD FOR YOURSELF WHEN I'M DONE!" Their manager, Whipgust, a brown coated, rather short tempered, but fair and well meaning middle aged pegasus stallion, had a voice that could go from soothing baritone to penetratingly bombastic if angered enough.

"Now this somehow isn't the worst I've had to deal with from this team before, but you know I gotta get this over and done with. So, I'll set it straight, nopony was injured or worse, so you got lucky."

As he saw the team collectively relax, he continued on his venting tirade as he paced before them on the cloudy office floor:

"Oh but you all probably don't remember doing anything given how drunk you all probably were!"

"Sir, I wasn't drunk." One stallion, Windrain, said quietly.

"THEN WHY THE BUCK DIDN'T YOU TRY TO STOP THEM!?" Whipgust suddenly exploded.

"He, was the only one not drunk, I think." Soarin admitted sheepishly, which Windrain nodded nervously at. Beside Soarin, Rainbow Dash added quickly:

"Just get it over with Boss, what was the worst that happened?"

"Oh lets get to you first Miss Dash, and you Soarin! Indecent displays in the street, and in a rainbow fountain too, and as you vanished off to who knows where!"

"Oh buck.." Rainbow Dash recalled, as did Soarin, sharing a red faced exchange as they realised what transpired, or partly, between the drinks, and waking up in the same bed back at Soarin's place. Luckily her heat was not for another few weeks, and in fact most mares went into heat between May and October if anything, so a worse situation down the line had been avoided.

In hindsight, that was one reason many of them were less responsible about their drinking. Knowing that consequence if anything happened wasn't a factor at the time was freeing for them. Be it with each other, or in the case of some, those they met at certain 'places'.

As a few sniggers went through the team, Whipgust jabbed a hoof at another, a lead team stallion called Squall: "And you Squall, what about your little act of adding a little yellow to the same fountain while they were still in it?"

"WHAT!?" A double outraged cry from Soarin and Rainbow Dash shot out, while Squall buried his face in his hooves. Then Whipgust turned to Spitfire, remarking:

"And you Spitfire, miss team leader, at least you showed some less vile behavior, if making out with a street sign is less than that in your mind."

One by one he berated the team and the higher reserves for their drunk antics, knowing he'd not grant them a big 'team' night out for a while. If they wished to do this on their own, by all means, but together their acts could ruin the team as a whole.

He didn't give a damn if Soarin had hooked up with Rainbow Dash amidst it by what he saw, or if Spitfire had been less wild than the others, or if Windrain had not been drunk, or if they all regretted this. There would be consequences, most likely more team practice drills at inconvenient times.

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Cloudsdale**

**Stratus lodge, Fluttershy's room**

Visiting her mother, after she'd made sure that her Ponyville cottage's animals were safe by letters from Applejack until she got back, Fluttershy had frequently hung out with Rainbow Dash while she stayed in her home town.

The other pegasus couldn't help but stifle a blush as Rainbow Dash repeated the story.

"So, he only gave your team extra practice?"

"At 4 in the morning for 5 days over the next week. Ughhh."

"But I guess its nice you finally got together with Soarin. You seem to like each other a lot."

"I think hearing the how kinda ruined it a bit. I mean, I made out with him while Squall was in the same fountain taking a pi-"

Seeing Fluttershy's face turn a very dark shade, Rainbow Dash kept her mouth shut, simply commenting:

"Lets just say I'm glad I had a showed this morning."

* * *

**Late Afternoon**

**Fillydelphia**

**Town hotel lodge, Cakes room**

"Another 2 weeks and we can go back home honey."

Mr. Cake had received a letter from Applejack, who had sent them on Pinkie's behalf, of reconstruction of Ponyville. Specifically, their bakery.

Mrs. Cake looked over the work that had been done in the photo, as much of the front room's windows and floor tiles had been repaired. With a sigh, she added:

"I'll be glad to get back. I know it was a full time commitment, but I miss the busy work there. I just hope enough ponies come back to Ponyville."

"Oh yeah! I heard most, just not a few, are coming back! And we can make a big super duper opening party to celebrate when they all get back to Ponyville!"

Pinkie had been playing with the twins on the floor of the lounge, having already seen the photos herself. She wanted to be back too, and was jealous that Applejack was the first to go back.

* * *

**Late Afternoon/Evening**

**Canterlot, Canterlot Carousel**

Putting down the letter, Rarity was at least happy to hear Sweetie Belle was getting on fine with Scootaloo and hr parents while she stayed with them. The pegasi's parents had evac'd from Ponyville with the others, and Sweeite Belle had gone to them while the Apples had been able to go back to Ponyville.

A bell rang from the front of the boutique, as he Unicorn looked up from the desk to see Sassy Saddles wander into the workshop.

"Was that the last customer?"

"Yes. In must say, slow day, but we still kept in the black at least."

"Any good news I suppose these days." Rarity remarked, as Sassy began to make herself ready to head home for the night. The taller Unicorn saw how tired Rarity looked, and sensitively pointed out:

"Maybe starting only a week ago was too early after what you, from what I heard, endured. Your dragon friend is still taking it easier, you might want to as well."

"But I must-"

"I handled the boutique fine while you handled the Ponyville one, if you want to take some time off, I don't mind. But I don't want to see you burn out, you haven't yet got your fire back yet."

At Sassy's words, Rarity did some thinking, pointing out: "I'll think on it Sassy."

A few moments later, after bidding her goodbye until tomorrow, the blue Unicorn was heading home.

Realising how tired she was, Rarity considered that maybe she was right.

* * *

**Canterlot Carousel**

**Late Evening**

**Upstairs lounge  
**

As Spike swallowed the water, and high grade pain killers as perscribed by the doctors to he and Razak, Rarity gave a small sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I just think, looking at you now, bigger than you were 3 years ago. It just reminds me that before all this, you were smaller, and things were very different."

"You preferred me small?"

"No, you were cute then, but you're handsome now." Rarity admonished, with a slight blush as she leant forwards to stroke a hoof across his scaly jaw. Drawing back, she then admitted: "But, your change was the first of many. And when I look at you, it just always seems like things will never be the ways before, simpler, calmer."

"I get it. But none of us came out of this unchanged. I mean, when I thought you'd died in Manehatten, and then seeing you brought back how you were, I.." Spike trailed off as he recalled the Manehatten incident, and the events it entailed.

"I just hope Ponyville at least can go back to the way things were. Canterlot is nice, but, it isn't home." Rarity quietly spoke this last part, before she then remembered something.

"Oh but I'm too busy worrying and reminiscing that I forgot to ask you. I heard about you starting tomorrow helping Twilight address the courts."

"Yeah, I guess my reputation as her assistant paid off." Spike rubbed his neck at this, while he thought aloud: "I'm not sure my bigger size will help things seem peaceful in there though."

"Sometimes a strong presence can make sure things stay civilised. Not that you'd do anything rash in such a place." Rarity added. Leaning forwards, Spike said aloud:

"Well, I won't need to go big. Come to think of it, I haven't since Manehatten.. Tul'rok got me and Razak too fast to try, and it still hurts."

"Yes, I noticed that, along with your slight groans in the night and when you wake up."

"Oh..., you heard that?"

"You're sleeping with me tonight, I want to make sure you have one night's rest with less trouble from your healing." Rarity then ordered outright, standing up as she took the glass of water from the table between them. Seeing her point, and thinking sleeping with her in the same bed may calm him from his internal, painful healing process, Spike agreed with a stiff nod.

"Doctors said my dad's genes helped me heal faster than if I was, a normal dragon. I'm going like this for another week instead of another 3 with mine and Razak's injuries."

Rarity still remembered what he and his brother looked like, having been impaled numerous times at once by some drone creature forms of Tul'rok. It had been a grizzly sight.

She also had been smart to let him say with her, as she used her magic on his unique biology to help him heal faster, as he absorbed magic for his own use in his physical form.

He'd helped her plenty of times, even before they became lovers. She owed him this much in help at least.

* * *

Later that night, the two slept soundly, as sleep was one welcome respite that hadn't changed, helped all the more by each other's calming presence.

In the middle of the night though, Rarity was jostled awake as Spike's wing flared slightly, and he began lightly groaning in discomfort.

Checking the clock, staring at it rather drowsily, she knew this was the night pains, and levitated the pills and a glass of water she'd had ready over from a nearby bedside table. In the cat's floor bed, Opal meowed tiredly as she saw her owner's blue magic hover the glass over with a dim blue light.

"Spike.. Spike!"

"Huh.. Wha, owughhhh..."

"Drink and swallow, I knew this was a good idea." Rarity nearly pulled Spike's mouth towards her as she raised the glass in her magical grasp for him to gulp, along with the pills she popped in at the last moment.

Feeling him swallow the water and pills, Rarity nestled into Spike's chest as he turned to her in his sleep, feeling him slowly settle down over the next few minutes as the medication took effect.

With a content sigh, Rarity too fell into sleep, helping a friend and love in need just by being beside him as he slept.

* * *

**Chapter main covers the status of the other, namely Mane 6 [minus Twilight]. It offers the most basic of insight into their doings**

**Next chapters cover Twilight and the royalty, as well as some other matters.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	85. Ch 85: Contritions of Celestia

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 85: Contritions of Celestia**

* * *

**21st April, 1008 ANM**

The courts had convened today for yet another round of laws to be passed, as the repair work around Equestria, and similarly in other nations, was underway on their own. Talk had turned to the future, long term, and any risk in the future.

In short, Celestia had openly declared that she had not killed Tul'rok, but imprisoned him deep in the planet's mantle, in a physical prison.

Aggressive members of the council criticised her, saying Tul'rok could return again, worse than ever, finding a way to get powerful again, and that she should have killed him for his acts. By extension, they also pointed to the time travelling Aeternum, still waiting to open the gateway a moon's orbit away to go back with the aliens to each of their own times.

With the Sun and Moon no longer 'needing' Equestria's two highest leaders holding the controls to stop catastrophe, all of a sudden there was a frenzy of insecurity, and opportunity. Most of all though, fear of the unknown. All the speculation of what was out there, in the future or in space, was revealed.

Aeternum, the aliens, they now had examples to go by, and they weren't idealistic beings to strive towards in many an Equestrian's views.

But there in lay the conundrum, as Aeternum had come back to help take down the bigger threat, as Tul'rok had seized power when Aeternum departed in the starship still leaving the system right now many weeks ago. It wasn't a clear enemy, or a friend, and it wasn't even organic.

All they had to go by was that it vowed to never return, as the planet was now restored, unless something required its intervention.

But as Celestia rose to speak yet again in the courts, she proved her worth as a negotiator, not one just propped up by centuries of day and moon controlling responsibilities. She made her case, stressing that Equestria would indeed, no longer be so 'untouchable' to their enemies, but also stressed that she would have relinquished her responsibility if the opportunity presented itself.

When she replied to questions of Equestria now being 'knocked down' in the political theatre to everyone else's level, Celestia had an immediate answer.

"We can cooperate as every other nation does in politics, its a good thing that we aren't above them by necessity leftover from a thousand years ago anymore. This way, with no political lynch of, ahem, 'celestial' control, we know where other nations more truthfully stand with us, and we can work to even better relations than ever before if we just will ourselves to wish for a standing peace."

Many of the headlines covering the court meetings would use phrases along similar lines: **Leveled playing field.**

Whether that was a good or bad thing would only be told with time.

All the time during the court meetings though, Twilight and Spike, after the former made her own cases on her mentor's behalf, as well as her input on many more trivial matters, along with Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and the recovering Princess Luna and Discord listened as Princess Celestia made her contributions. She'd ruled longest, and many issues of recent times were legacies of her reign.

* * *

**Early Evening**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Dining room**

Staring out the nearby window, Celestia still marvelled at the sight of it. The Sun setting on its own, and the half moon rising on its own. And the forces responsible for that, the literal engines of such a massive change, lay a moon's distance from them still.

At the other end of the table, Luna had finished her 'breakfast', but Celestia still couldn't help but keep looking at the healing cast over her horn, almost like a miniature turban held in place with a tight gauze headband.

She recalled over 30 years ago, when she too had her horn forcibly removed, and was often wearing such a feature on her head, though not 24/7 by this stage. The horn needed air from time to time as it slowly re-grew.

As Celestia continued to brood, quietly staring down at her own plate of half eaten greens, Luna finally asked her elder sibling:

"What's troubling you sister?"

"Everything today. I'd never expected so much, insecurity, and fear, once all this was done. A lot of them called me out, saying I should have killed Tul'rok, saying I should have been more decisive."

"You seemed to stick to your beliefs of killing being unacceptable, how is that wrong?"

"...Many of them called out other 'threats' to Equestria returning from the past, things not dealt with finally at the first opportunity if possible. Discord when he was a problem, Sombra at first, Tirek after his recapture, ... your return and first fall."

Luna was quiet, as she then probed further: "They worked out though, and the power was there to-"

"But that's just it, with Aeternum going, and the Elements likely gone or at best weakened if made again by Starswirl's hopes, there isn't that option any more. But, with Tul'rok, he was after me specifically. I almost did what he wanted, killing him."

"But you didn't." Luna pointed out, though Celestia still continued:

"I wanted to kill him, but, I convinced myself that the Elements, if usable, may have imprisoned or reformed him, so I did that. But there was something I thought of recently, about why I, my own personal feelings doing this, didn't kill him."

Seeing Celestia was being completely open about this, Luna listened in quietly. And unbeknownst to them, a Draconeraqus, who had been wanting to speak to her after dinner, was hidden unseen above the table as part of a chandelier, listening in, thoughts of mischief to cheer her up suspended for now.

"Tul'rok continued to say that immortals would eventually want to die, seeing so many pass on in their lifespans until breaking point. He said that he would live forever in his state, and he already wanted to die to join those he lost, and he said, that in time we'd all pass. I, I agreed with him."

"He was goading you, disillusioning you, how could you believe that?"

"Luna, you were in the moon for a thousand years I had to live, seeing pony generations rise and fall, friendships and ponies I knew live and die, joining others they knew, all except for me. I know your time in the moon passed as much as my time amidst them did, and I am still so sorry for that, but, I sometimes wander how many more ponies I care about will die by the ravages of time while I linger on."

"I imprisoned Tul'rok, because I didn't want him to have the mercy he wanted me to grant him. It would force me to break my convictions, and I also, I wanted him to suffer the very thing he said I would fall prey to eventually."

Luna was quiet, as Celestia admitted quietly: "I didn't kill Tul'rok, because my cruelty, and my unwillingness to kill, were the same then. I chose to give him the worst fate I could imagine... And they say I didn't do enough. I feel I did too much."

As Celestia recalled the words the human alien had spoken to her, she admitted to Luna: "I told you. The alien attacked to kill Tul'rok when I wouldn't, he seemed to understand his suffering, sympathise. How could such a savage being sympathise with him, when I couldn't?"

The human's words, in native, translated dialect, resonated in the former Sun Princess's mind.

* * *

_**"He was a slave to Aeternum, lashing out, to get the relief he wanted, to break free of the circle of cruelty from it, and others, starting with you. You made him this way, and you didn't even have the stomach to put him down, letting him suffer and rot."**_

* * *

Luna knew the story, but she had her own scowl as she recalled stories of the alien. If it hadn't been for it, she'd still have her horn, but Tul'rok may still be in control. There was no clear cut right or wrong with any of the enemies of recent weeks, only self interests and how destructive they were.

"Sister. You aren't perfect. You made mistakes in your reign, it would be unusual if you didn't. Mistakes that come back to haunt you many years later. You can only do what you think is right."

"That's just it. Dealing with Tul'rok was right, but I didn't kill him because I don't think killing is right. Yet, I gave him a fate worse than death, and if he does come back, my cruelty may have made him even worse. But it all started in Dingolia, amidst the revolution, the moment I acted in self defence. I just wonder sometimes, what may have happened had things gone differently that day, had I submitted to capture."

"You continue to tell me not to brood on what-ifs and could-have-beens, so don't start now yourself. Its in the past."

"I know, just, everything that's happened, I just can't help but think about it.. Things have been so much more hectic since the events that happened."

"The Day and Night are no longer under our control, and yet we end up with more to do. If anything, that's the truly unfair thing." Luna pointed out, realising that fact right now. It would have been funny if not for what things happened to make things so busy for them.

Going quiet again, Celestia then asked in a diversion of the topic:

"About the other thing, a last contact with Aeternum before they leave? I think it may be good to get some sort of official statement of some kind. We can't let it get away without some answers."

"...I can arrange it during my night shift tonight. It won't take long, you already set up some links with the New Gryphon space agency about a broadcast to them right?"

"2 days ago. Its good they still are there." Celestia admitted. As Luna's face turned a little darker, she murmured quietly:

"I wonder how the one who took my horn is? Help or not, I can't forgive that. Perhaps a penance could be to return that to me."

Celestia thought this may come up, and sensitively added: "You can't reattach it, given a new one is already growing. And soon he'll be gone."

"At least you got yours back though, I'm glad Varkan didn't ask for it back. It shows how far he has come." Luna admitted.

Now Celestia went a little quiet, as she then spilled to Luna:

"Actually, I wanted to let Varkan know I thanked him for helping, making things up to me. I couldn't do it officially, too early, and, well, I sent him the horn as a gift."

Luna blinked a little, as she regarded Celestia with some surprise.

* * *

**2 days ago**

**Late Afternoon**

**Sri Draka, Baragh clan inland mountain refuge**

**'Wyvern encampment'**

_They'd been there for over 2 weeks, and things were going smoothly. For Varkan it was a vacation, and truly socialising with the hatchlings in the village. Technology to connect to the wider world and remain aware was there, but for the most part it passed as a backwater village in the hills._

_What he didn't expect was a package passed on from Hephaestus headquarters, addressed to him._

_Sat on a porch staircase, the older Wyvern male gave a gruff wave to one of the drake females as she stomped past, taking some of the Wyvern toddlers to the water hole to play. Wandering out of the hut behind him, Faral noticed the package in Varkan's hands, the female Komodo remarking offhandedly as he opened it:_

_"Forgot something maybe?"_

_"Must be important if it got out here. I said no contacts to me unless very urgent."_

_The wrapped item inside bore the Equestrian royal seal, but as Varkan unwrapped it, his face morphed into genuine surprise. Above him, Faral's eyes widened at the white Alicorn horn that now lay in his claws._

_"I thought you never asked for it back.."_

_"A lot has changed I guess."_

_"I guess it was a gift, a secret one. She's not hinting at anything I hope.." Faral said, jokingly hinting at anything more with Celestia. She knew full well Varkan would at best only ever be vaguely friendly of her, too much bad history had happened._

_"I think its just good she returned it. I damn well won it fairly after all."_

_Varkan's gruff admittance made Faral snort a little, while he stood up looking skywards, admitting with a sigh of some sort:_

_"I'd be really impressed if Luna's horn was returned..."_

_"You really think that alien would do that?" Faral asked, though her sarcastic tone gave away the obvious answer by what she'd heard._

* * *

**1 hour later**

**Early Evening**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Celestia's offices**

She'd called Twilight in, along with Spike, as she's already spoken of her personal feelings on recent events with Cadance and Shining Armor. But aside from talk of her concerns over the rights and wrong she did regarding Tul'rok, past or recently, there was a pressing matter. One that had roots in events before any of this whole mess with Aeternum and Tul'rok's return as a being 3 years ago, to do with another legacy of her reign, that also had ties to the being's creation too.

A conflict of ideologies that had been suspended by the dragon migration incident, and altered as more crisis situations unfolded regarding Aeternum's rise and Tul'rok's eventual emergence. And as the Oceanic Alliance settled into a necessary peace, the lead opponent of Celestia had become a begrudging ally, and eventually a willing one, and only stepped out of line when absolutely necessary.

Hephaestus was no longer independent, bought up by the Jai-kel corporation, now no longer as influential in Oceanic Alliance governance. They had influenced the governments over decades that would eventually join together to form it, and only by that history did they have influence. It had taken a hit, as had Equestria recently, but more specifically, Varkan had taken a reputation hit, as had Celestia. But they would recover.

* * *

"You were created as a bridging being Spike. I just want to ask if you're willing to be a mediator between both sides of the Mustific if I ever call on you."

"But I was also meant as a weapon if the time called for it." Spike admitted, as he recalled Varkan's original second half of his purpose for sending Spike here as an egg. A last resort, pre-emptive striking titan if war was inevitable.

Celestia gave a small smile at the dragon, herself still recalling the much smaller form he had 3 years ago. How things had indeed changed.

"I'm not asking much, you already keep in contact with your birth parents, and if Twilight agrees, things will be easy for both of you."

Twilight then interrupted politely, sensing her time to speak: "I've never been an ambassador before, or, anything like that."

"You handled yourself very well in the court meetings speaking today, and I've watched you grow into a very capable mare, alicorn or not. Also, if you of all ponies can negotiate with the Oceanic Alliance, with Hephaestus, and even with Varkan especially if need arise, it can show how much both sides want peace."

"Varkan kidnapped me, I'm not sure me going back to him would look good."

"Before the dragon migration incident started, I had you and Discord go, you were the ones to truly begin making direct contact with the Oceanic Alliance, with the organization that influenced events in the region for decades, miraculously not for such nefarious purposes. I'm just asking you to keep up that dialogue, keep that sense of open doors and negotiation, without a looming global threat being what unites us."

Thinking on it, Twilight very quickly accepted the request by Celestia. By the sounds of it anyway, Hephaestus would have less of a say in politics by both outside choice, and their own choice. They knew the history of the governments that made up the OA, and at least could offer insight and healthy predictions.

It gave Twilight something to strive towards for the long term. She was not a princess that would rule a large portion of Equestria, but one that would go out and be an ambassador for Equestria, going out and doing work, perhaps with her friends by her side, or alone. And Spike had one genetic foot in both Equestria and the Oceanic Alliance anyway, and he would be helping her many times anyway.

As she nodded for both to leave the office, Celestia couldn't help but still see the little Purple Unicorn mare, and the baby dragon, that she'd first taken under her guide 25 years ago.

Coming back to Tul'rok's hateful preaching to her, she rolled that number in her mind. 25 years, and Twilight was 31.

* * *

A brief flash of her mind showed an aged Twilight, and a bigger Spike, fading, Twilight's alicorn status making her outage her friends and family, as she eventually succumbed to age, not being a pure Alicorn from birth, just like Cadance was too.

As soon as Twilight and Spike were out the doors of her office, Celestia moved aside the papers on her desk and hung her head in her hooves, rubbing the frustration and self doubts from her mind, not knowing if the slight tears in her eyes were from tiredness, stress, or her own emotions able to come out a bit in her alone time.

* * *

Almost alone that is.

She could sense when HE was in the room with her, just from experience. But truthfully, she'd been overjoyed that he'd been fine in the end, sans a few scars that would heal over in time from bullet wounds, and a bad leg now from being shot by an energy beam in the donkey kneecap.

* * *

The draconeraqus had been hiding in plain sight, literally as himself in a photograph Celestia kept inside her desk drawer, amidst some others she cared for right now. As she rubbed her face, the drawer slid open, and peeling out from the small photo, the 'copy' of his photo sized form crawling onto the table, Discord then flashed himself to full size beside Celestia, not bothering to announce his presence.

"Come now Celestia, you need some rest. Its been a long day, nopony should deal with this much, its stressful even by your standards."

With a sigh, Celestia then asked slightly shakily: "Was I right in doing that? Giving Twilight and Spike that responsibility? I feel as though I should be doing it to make up for-"

"No, you don't owe this world a thing, don't think that."

"I can't just hand off responsibilities like that though, I should be the one to-"

"If you ask me, it'll give Twilight an opportunity to be more 'Princess-like' in role ,besides solving domestic 'friendship' social issues. And you've been through a lot recently, they should really lay off."

"I just feel like a lot of this is my fault." Celestia admitted painfully. Discord frowned at this, and clutched her cheek gently in his eagle talon:

"Bitter he may be, but I expect Varkan feels the same about himself. And Starswirl, and as much as it can, Aeternum. They all were as responsible as you were for Tul'rok's actions, and Aeternum's earlier, reckless behavior. Don't ever say this was your fault, it isn't your fault entirely. You did what you thought was right at the time, didn't you?"

"..Every time." Celestia admitted, while Discord then pulled her into his serpentine chest, whispering as he hugged her sitting form still at her desk seat:

"That should be enough. It is for me, and that should also be enough." His last sentence made Celestia sigh ruefully as Discord's ego slipped through a little.

Giving her a small back rub, Discord pulled back, pointing out: "I suggest you have a nice rest, you can inform the staff you'll be having a lie in tomorrow."

"I can't do that, I have so many responsibilities!"

"No more day/night responsibilities, I set them up, I brought them down, unwillingly mind you. I know full well that responsibility's gone." Discord gave Celestia a deadpan look, as she stressed back at him:

"No, but all the meetings and things-"

"Can wait. Today was the biggest day, they can handle you having a morning off. Equestria won't fall apart in one morning." Discord admonished, while Celestia submitted:

"Maybe a good night's rest may do me good. Just can you promise me one thing Discord."

"Anything my dear.."

"Stay in my quarters tonight. If I want to truly relax, I want you with me. You are one of the few immortals I both know and care about. Something I can't lose."

The Draconeraqus sensed the vaguest hints of pleading in Celestia's voice, especially detecting it after her admissions regarding Tul'rok, the 'trauma' of longevity, and how the mortality of others had already taken a toll on her, just as she use it to, in her mind, brutally punish Tul'rok.

He obliged, and he'd spend the night with Celestia in a calm serene way, abandoning his chaotic ways for one night for a period of simple pleasure and calm for her sake.

* * *

**5 hours later**

**300,000 km from the planet**

**Gateway fleet**

The 3 orbiter craft, and the moon thruster craft, all 60 kilometres long, the latter more mushroom shaped than cigar shaped, all remained near each other in their vast forms. The one remaining relay station craft, 40 kilometres in diameter, and having been gathered up by many spacefaring drones into a movable sphere of debris, the remnants of the destroyed relay station, orbited nearby.

And also nearby, the destroyer of the relay station, and the only Warship [stripped down], not Aeternum built at all, 12 kilometres long, the alien Dreadnought. Before them, the ring shape Gateway was inactive as preparations were made, and all checks were done. With the time portal, and knowing what came through when it first opened, all precautions were being taken when opening it again.

But on the relay station, a signal was detected from the distant planet, an primitive by their standards radio transmission. Translating, the message was a series of requests for answers, and other things, from Aeternum, and the aliens. Statements mostly for the sake of the politicking on the planet, but in one case, a specific item's return.

As preparations were made for the gateway's opening to be more carefully carried out, the message was relayed across the makeshift large ship gathering, to any parties concerned or wanting to reply. This would be the last chance for statements before leaving the planet for times too distant for mortals to truly comprehend or live to see.

* * *

**Some ideas for long term future plans, what ones can be made at this point, but mostly introspective musing from Celestia. Not much more to say beyond that for this summary.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would.**


	86. Ch 86: Temporal Departures

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 86: Temporal Departures**

* * *

**22nd April, 1008 ANM**

**300,000 kilometres from the planet, Gateway fleet**

The gateway powered up, as the debris from the destroyed relay station, and the debris from the destroyed ships before was now attached to the moon thruster craft at multiple points.

Around the gatway, the fleet was small, though all but one of the ships was massive. 3 60 kilometre orbiter drive craft, 1 60 kilometre moon drive craft with the debris cargo aboard, 1 40 kilometre relay station, 1 12 kilometre alien Dreadnought [with an additional earlier alien craft aboard it], and finally, a 100 metre long Ulairi drone frigate, sent through to scout out the 'anomaly' gateway it found. The Ulairi explorer that had followed it through after it 'vanished', had the unfortunat fate of not jumping to FTL in time, and now was a lead object of study in a Caninberian top secret facility.

What was a few years, even decades to centuries apart in their times, was milliseconds within each other this end coming through.

But now, the Gateway was ready, and it would read every ship, and calculate which time to send it to appropriately.

To not go to the time the orbital craft came from, to head to her own time, the female Wyvern's detatched lander, one of those off the orbiters, would be sent away from the rest. She had come on a ship of her own at 'her side', and it would be waiting.

As would any similar arrangements with the other alien ships, such as the Dreadnought and Ulairi craft.

Inside the detatched orbiter lander craft, Raniii gave a small sigh as she saw the transmission had been sent. The locals had wanted some statements from Aeternum, and she'd willed to send one last thing to the being she'd come through to meet before the whole mess with Tul'rok was discovered in her time.

Staring out of the viewport, she saw the space within the expanded gateway ring begin to distort, warp, until the two 'bubbles' of spacetime bloomed silently into existance, the pinwheel shaped gateway wedged between them bubbles, the whole shape resembling a gigantic number eight from a side view.

The first craft to begin moving was the Ulairi drone ship, as the current setting was for its entry time, 22,000 years in the future. Faint blue flickered as its ion drives shifted it along from the fleet, the almost dragonfly shaped craft dipping into the bubble of warped spacetime and vanishing all of a sudden.

As soon as the ship was through, the warp bubble collapsed, and it began to calibrate for the next window.

The aliens, entries where Aeternum wasn't aware or watching the future gateway, were getting a very narrow window to go through for each, to prevent further entries.

Looking to the dreadnought, Ranii knew they would be next.

But looking back at the planet, a distant blue marble, she remembered the ancestor of all her people down there, choosing not to come with her to his kind. He even could have taken all the Wyverns he'd already made as of now if he wished, yet he refused.

Though she at least understood his desire not to leave his home, just as she wished to get back to hers. Just like the aliens in the dreadnought wished to go home.

Across the comms, she heard Aeternum speak to her, as the platform aboard her lander noted the status:

**"We shall go through last. We will ensure this bridge cannot be used by the locals. In time, the spacefarers will leave, and only then shall the next gateway to link to this one be placed."**

"Alright. Lets get ready."

* * *

On the outside of the lander craft, a small drone creature detatched, using thrusters to manuever around the massive warped spacetime bubble to the central ring of the gateway. Aboard its back, begrudgingly given by the human, although it had been used as a last ditch bomb threat against Tul'rok anyway, a canister of antimatter lay ready.

As the gateway flickered open to let the alien dreadnought through, the drone had latched onto the ring structure, arming the detonator.

A few moments later, the bubble had collapsed, and the Alien dreadnought was gone. Now, recalibrating, the gateway made ready the time wormhole for the 3 massive orbiters, the relay station, and the moon drive craft to return to their time, and to the place of their manufacture.

Aeternum's home system, where for thousands of years it gathered and beamed energy to them through the gateway, at this end within the span of 2 24 hour periods.

At long last, the plans were done.

* * *

Finally, the time came. The massive craft had all left, and now only the small lander with Ranii aboard, and a form of Aeternum's to aide her and return to its own time it got sent through, , began to thrust forwards to the bubble of spacetime before them.

Taking a breath, Ranii bid farewell to the ancestral system of her own kind, though looked forwards to returning to her time, and her own Wyvern kind, in her own system of birth.

The outside warped, and they vanished to another time and place.

* * *

**38008 ANM, same system**

**Moon's orbital distance, 300,000 kilometres from the planet**

They had exited, and sure enough Ranii saw the Aeternum commanded craft awaiting, just the same as she'd left aboard with the smaller craft before entering the gateway. By this timezone, she had been gone for only a few seconds.

But aboard the 500 metre long craft, Aeternum reassured her that her task had been done, and done well. It had been a debt repaid to an organic that helped it, and it had promised to reassure of its bargain of renewing Wyvernkind being kept. Ranii had been that living emissary, but had been of help to bringing Tul'rok down.

Seeing her home star system being plotted in the course for the craft, Ranii stared back at the same blue marble of a planet further away, knowing full well that it was no longer inhabited by anything by wildlife, and a few ragged remnants.

But it was inevitable that something would happen to planets, whatever it was, over such long timespans as she'd just covered.

For now, she would make do with memories of hers, and her kind's sole ancestor, and recordings she had taken too. Her family, friends, and Wyvern kind's scientists and historians, and even some of the Wyverns of faith, would be interested in her recordings.

She expected them to be disappointed though, by who Varkan actually was. She certainly had been.

* * *

**Present, 22nd April 1008 ANM**

**Alliance Dreadnought**

**Main bridge**

Before them, the bridge's organics, and even the two AI watching through the massive ship's sensors, were quiet as the gateway for their own time flashed into existence before them, the bubble of warped spacetime dwarfing every ship around them. A tunnel through the fabric of the universe, the bulk, where the laws of physics broke down in the dimensions they knew.

The dreadnought's massive fusion engines fired, sending the craft silently forwards into the massive sphere of warped space. Overcome with the trepidation as with the first time they entered, the human cyborg, Alex Damien, could relax knowing what should be on the other side.

"Here we go again.." Kal'sik gently murmured aloud, the Kri'nogri's reptilian fingers gripping the bridge console's seat arm rests in his tension, as he saw the prow of the ship a few hundred metres in front of them hit the edge of the warp bubble. Around them, the crew from his smaller ship, in the hanger, closed their eyes, despite this being the second time.

* * *

**The Bulk, higher-dimensional realm**

_Utter blackness. pierced by ethereal ribbons of light, indiscernible shapes and streaks, as even the ship before them outside of the bridge began to become warped, as if a million hands were kneading the ship's armoured hull like soft clay before their eyes. The hull was noticeably shaking, vibrating, and minor alarms going off on the consoles as unknown readings from sensors overloaded their ears and eyes._

_Then, impossibly, they saw something, a vague shape too alike their own ship's to be coincidence. Another dreadnought entering another gateway, this one abandoned, not guarded or flanked by ships. Then the same gateway, what seemed later in time, a pair of much smaller ships went through, a larger ship waiting behind as they ventured into the unknown._

_As these warped images subsided, the space before them reverted to normal suddenly, and then before them, they saw the same, 400 metre long ship, awaiting the arrival of the 2 Alliance ships sent in to recover the Dreadnought._

* * *

**36119 ANM [3rd September 2911 AD human/UIP dating time]**

**Neirse System, Neirse 4-M1 orbit, 300,000 kilometres from Neirse 4 rocky, atmospheric planet.**

**Anomalous object 2**

**Alliance exploratory frigate Zeineg**

The Dreadnought had appeared literally 2 seconds after the 2 smaller ships, under command of Kal'sik and the human Alex Damien, had entered in pursuit of it. Utter shock reverberated across the entire Leg'hrul/Kro'nogri Alliance crew, and even with the UIP races watching from afar with FTL comms links.

The Explorer dreadnought was a joint UIP/Alliance ship, so there were unilateral interests in recovering it.

Along the same orbit though, another anomalous object had been this ship's entry point too. The second anomalous object had been a 'time bridge', whereas the first had been a 'space bridge'. One travelled to a differing time but same place, the other the opposite.

Dissuading the alarms, a signal immediately was coming from the Dreadnought, in their languages:

**"Mission successful, Alex Damien's ship lost but himself is unharmed and aboard."**

"_**Hello explorer control, I hope we haven't been gone too long for you, its good to be back."**_

Kal'sik's voice, the notorious Kro'nogri amidst these war 'cleanup agents', was a welcome relief, as a visual feed was established to the bridge of the Dreadnought. To the frigate's crew, they saw the hangers and the bridge, with all the Dreadnought's robotic and AI crew accounted for, and Kal'sik's ship, his crew, and the human cyborg that accompanied him, also accounted for.

Celebrations were to be had, as using the space bridge was less risky than the time bridge, less chances of strange events unfolding.

Ever since the Dreadnought had 'gone rogue', they had tracked its signal to the Space bridge, and detected an odd signal it emanated before entering it. That signal was the key frequency for the space and time bridges, and took a year to crack.

By what information they'd receive, they got lucky, as other races that went through perhaps took longer without this 'Aeternum' directly intervening.

After a while though, Alex Damien had made an unusual request. A trip down the nearby terrestrial planet, for the purpose of looking for any 'loose ends' in his words.

Given the success, not much fuss was given over him taking the draconian shaped AI, ARUSAN, as his craft down to the planet.

Oddly though, he only landed and scouted one specific area on the north western continent's midlands, and was down there for nearly 18 hours.

* * *

When he returned, the human was in a more subdued mood, and only Kal'sik had any insight given as to why exactly, or whom exactly, had caused that.

* * *

**Present, 22nd April 1008 ANM**

**Late Evening local time**

**Equestria**

News came from New Gryphon's space agency of a large swathe of data packages sent from the gateway fleet, shortly before the gateway had opened, and had seen every craft around it that had come through vanish to who knows when exactly.

And yet the media caught wind of the astronomical phenomenon, and eyes turned skywards, as the half moon was low in the sky in the south west.

All of a sudden, to the south east, where the gateway had been sitting on its lonesome, a light suddenly emitted, akin to a very bright star all of a sudden twinkling into existance.

Far in space, with the gateway folding inwards, the drone carrying the antimatter bomb detonated it.

In the vacuum, there was no blast wave, no fireball as air ignited. But the sheer light emitted, and the sheer radiation with it, was enough to incinerate and melt the compacted, only 30 metre wide sphere, into a twisted, useless and ruined hulk, any and every system aboard destroyed by the radiation.

The Gateway was destroyed. This one at least. Once the planet was less inhabited, unable to intervene, Aeternum would return, to replace it, to reopen this doorway nearer a time when it would actually need it.

And yet, as philosophers from both this side of the gateway, and others would theorise, the very moment the gateway was open, anybody and everybody that interacted or was aware of the gateway's time travel purpose likely became slave to the causal loop time travel theory.

When unaware of any time travel, free will was comprehendible and committable at a conscious level. Yet the moment time travel, fear of paradoxes, or knowledge of events already happened, and then free will seemed to break down, even amidst efforts to avoid it.

Causal loop had become a reality when a physical loop, such as the gateway, became a reality. From here on in, until a time when Aeternum and others that came through arrive far in the future, the future was not predetermined for the citizens.

With the withdrawal of the time travellers, it became a revelation that Aeternum's plotting had done something unexpected. It eradicated free will as a concept whenever a time loop was created, even for Aeternum itself.

Such a fearful revelation would be a topic of discussion on all sides and times that witnessed the Zero Event to the end for a long time.

* * *

**Late Evening local time**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Royal Palace, throne room**

Hearing reports of what was sent, Luna was surprised amidst it all to see a few specifically addressed messages.

Of course one was from Aeternum to the governments, with the explanations, machinations, and detailings of its entire plot, Tul'rok or its own, for its case to be made. Not that it mattered, it had left already.

Luna thought they all truly didn't care for leaving.

But there were some specifically addressed messages in there too. One was from the Wyvern female, Ranii, addressed to Varkan. The other was addressed to Starswirl, from Aeternum itself.

Oddly, there was an unexpected transmission from the Aliens aboard the dreadnought, translated, addressed to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia specifically.

As she wondered, she saw this message had been sent through the gateway, from when the dreadnought returned.

It was dated 36119 ANM, and it concerned her planet's future, and some 'loose ends'.

Luna knew she had to get this to Celestia when she awoke, as it wasn't an immediate concern.

But amidst all these changes for the better, these departures, there was a strongly sensed beleif that now, at last, all traces of Aeternum were gone. All drones were self destructed or gone, along with all assets of other ways.

The island sites were dormant now, and the Everfree forest would recover.

And yet, somehow, it felt as if a part of Equestria's heritage, and the world as a whole, had lost something unique. The seeming rejection of Aeternum's to stay behind on its birth world was welcomed, after the trouble it caused both directly and indirectly, by itself or through Tul'rok or its organic allies.

Yet it rang as a sad fact that it chose not to stay, that it had given up. Luna couldn't explain it, but it just seemed that way.

* * *

For now, the last messages from the Wyvern Ranii, Aeternum and the odd alien one were laying waiting for their recipients. Aeternum's would go to the governments. As for the aliens and the Wyvern, Luna wished to confront Celestia and Varkan appropriately for each one.

She had an interest in both potential news' anyway, and their recipients.

Yet as she recalled the aliens and their mysterious message, she couldn't help but feel her bandaged horn ache slightly. She disdainfully figured they hadn't returned her snapped horn to her, and that it was now gone forever. A part of her would definitely outlive her it seemed.

* * *

**A chapter that focuses on tying up loose ends, getting things through and gone.**

**Also some slight philosophical implications of the gateway and the whole time travel scenario altogether come to light, with regards to the illusion of free will and conscious/unconscious decision making.**

**But lastly, aside from Aeternum's promised 'case' to the governments, also one from the Wyverns to Varkan, and one from the aliens to Luna and Celestia, but from the future, regarding the planet's state in their time.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews encouraged for creative improvement.**


	87. Ch 87: Legacies

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 87: Legacies**

* * *

**Late Evening**

**23rd April, 1008 ANM**

**Canterlot, royal palace**

**Astronomy tower, viewing room**

Luna had waited until she was about to take over, and Celestia was near the end of her shift, to view the first message to be kept more private. From the aliens, after they entered the gateway.

"Its a series of recordings, with text saying its been translated for viewing. No other tagged notes." Luna's night captain, Captain

"What if its a trick of some sort?" Celestia wondered, recalling how the alien, the human cyborg, seemed to disapprove of imprisoning Tul'rok. Before her, Captain Blacksaddler shook his head, remarking:

"No virus risks, we can play it with a way to keep it off grid completely. Anything else is, unknown."

With a sigh, and knowing this was likely the more suspect of the two 'future' messages sent through, she looked over at Luna, who said quietly in reply: "Let's see what they have to show us."

* * *

**-Recordings begin-**

* * *

**36119 ANM [3rd September 2911 AD human/UIP dating time]**

**Neirse System, Neirse 4m1 orbit**

**Anomalous object 2**

**Alliance exploratory frigate Zeineg**

_The alliance frigate had arrived, and last sighting of the Dreadnought, over a year ago, had only just recently been narrowed down to a small binary white dwarf system._

_But that binary system was now 4000 light years away. That binary system had held a massive, developed set of inner planets, yet were unresponsive._

_2 inner, rocky planets with ring constructs, and masses of detectable mining and energy rigs across asteroids in that system. But closer to the star of the pair the constructs all were closer to, the 'main' parent, a large sphere shaped swarm of satellites, a Dyson sphere of the non-solid kind._

_And all the satellites beamed power across the system, and strangely, a large array at any one time pulsed not too great amounts of power to one relay station, right at the mouth of a ring structure nearby._

_As soon as they saw the ring structure, they understood what had happened to the Dreadnought. A wormhole generator, or a space bridge, in use by the transmitted energy on an order of just under a mere few kilowatts of microwave beamed power._

_And potential to be used by spacecraft registering the frequency code they'd hacked. It seemed this frequency was emitted by the locals. They thought the Alliance frigate was friendly._

_It was best to not give them reason not to doubt them._

* * *

_Traversing the space bridge, the frigate found itself 4000 light years away, in a yellow main sequence system. 5 inner rocky planets, and 3 gas giants, and 2 asteroid belts sandwiching the first of the gas giants between them._

_That was now their location, and yet here, there was no relay station, no structures besides the wormhole gateway structure._

_The wormhole was aimed at all times to face the beam of slow energy always coming through towards another spacetime warp field a few dozen kilometres away._

_Exiting the wormhole, the Alliance frigate had paused, seeing with its sensors that this wormhole was, odd. But the frequency decoding over the past year by Alliance intel, and UIP in a combined effort to regain the dual-faction recovery of their shared explorer dreadnought, had revealed why this one would be odd._

_A time bridge._

_From here, the rules, and expectations, were different._

_And yet, for those that did not enter, the results were greater, and faster, than imagined._

* * *

**36119 ANM [3rd September 2911 AD human/UIP dating time]**

**Neirse System, Neirse 4m1 orbit**

**1 hour after Dreadnought's return**

**Alliance exploratory frigate Zeineg**

_The Dreadnought now was accompanied by the Alliance frigate Zeineg, aboard which Kal'sik, the Kro'nogri leader of the recovery mission, was in constant contact with the ship now heading towards the planet, away from the moon and the orbit it shared with the time and space gateways._

_The ship was an AI aboard a versatile vehicle form, ARUSAN, and aboard it, her human cyborg creator. Among the many war crimes he was down for his 15 years with Kal'sik, 9 done so far, ARUSAN and the other aboard the Dreadnought, RAXLER, were among the things he pleaded for, and the only thing that made him submit to the service. He valued them like children, and didn't wish them to be destroyed for being illegal AIs._

_Luckily, Queen Sha'krii Herensk of the Alliance, their direct boss, owed him for clearing her name of patricide back then at the war's end._

_"The place is a wasteland, what exactly are you expecting to find down there?"_

_**"Something that may have survived. And maybe an up close look at the planet may help find out what happened. After all, 35,000 years is a long time."**_

_"And no trace of the civilisations we saw, yes I know. But remember that we just got out of one bad situation, don't get caught in another if you can help it."_

_**"Trust me Kal'sik, I've had enough of this planet to hang around too long. But still, I just have a feeling... Tell the scientists I'll be getting them plenty of footage."**_

_"Very well, and ARUSAN, are you certain you and RAXLER will not go rogue again?"_

_**"Aeternum asked us to assist in that time, and it is done. We are loyal to the Dreadnought's exploration functions, and Alex by creator loyalties. So yes."**_

_"Forgive me if the doubt hasn't worn off yet." Kal'sik shut off the comms at hearing the feminine, metallic voice of ARUSAN reassure his fears as best she could, rubbing his scaly brow as he stared out at the planet. Outside, the Dreadnought loomed still, their frigate docked to it for energy purposes._

_Beyond, as the twin docked ships lay stationary between the 2 active gateways, the folded in, egg shaped spacecraft drew towards the planet._

* * *

**Neirse 4 [Rocky planet, 4th in the Neirse system]**

**9 hours later**

**Mid Morning local time**

**Great Southern continent [by recent time travel navigation charts]**

_Having come down through the atmosphere, it was on one particular, unnatural landmark that was the first, but most brief survey up close._

_Bursting through the cloud banks, they had already dropped some carried probe vehicles off before coming down here, to head to the large, noticeably less frozen southern continent, known back then as the Entarktik._

_As soon as they were down, the sight, the scar of the planet, became visible._

_Like a giant gash across the planet's surface, where a desert used to be, an oddly shaped inland sea, ridged at many points inside by rounded mountain ridges stretching inwards at a curve, connected to a larger ocean that had been there 35,000 years ago, the 'Muttlantic'. But from the straightness, and the apparent roundness of the areas in each area between the half kilometre high 'ridges', it was clear this wasn't natural._

_On screen, the computers were already in contact with the frigate and dreadnought, simulating the asteroid impacts that may have done this._

_**"Too straight to be natural, and there are 4 of them in quick succession. This was a kinetic impact weapon attack. Probably some asteroids strapped with some propulsion and set a target by someone."**_

_"Plenty in this system to use, if they did. But a civilization would recover wouldn't they, even from them? They could come back once the war was over and repopulate."_

**_"This was an attack, it seems a war was being fought. But looking to the east, I think we found out what permanently drove them away, and changed the atmosphere noticeably. The probe data came back just now, ice cores show the changes in sulphur and CO2 in the air lasted too long to just be from impacts."_**

_An image came up, and as he looked it over on the console, Alex Damien saw the immense lava fields broiling away, the size of a small country, some flows a few hundred metres deep, having been going for a few thousand years at least._

_**"Just like some impact extinctions events in many planets' histories, it seems this set off large volcanic activity across the planet, a double hit to ensure the damage was long lasting. The impact likely caused earthquakes worldwide, and set off somewhere in the realm of maybe a few hundred eruptions at once."**_

_It was clear what happened, just not exactly HOW it happened. An attack, using outfitted large impact weapons on the scale of extinction level events by the sizes of these craters, 4 quick hits. Whether or not setting off the larger volcanoes around the world was intended or not didn't matter, as it finished the job._

_It wouldn't have been instant death, and it was likely the civilizations had fled. And judging by the time when these impacts occurred, 24,000 years ago, it was likely they'd colonised somewhere to ensure their races' survival._

_All that remained were a few ragged, barbarian, well adapted tribal races across the globe. The air was more toxic, and the ozone more depleted, which meant what did survive was well adapted to higher radiation and harsher air._

* * *

_Aboard the craft however, Alex knew one more thing he wanted to be sure of. Keeping comms up, but not speaking, he reached into a compartment in the dragon shaped craft's cockpit, and pulled out a strange object that glowed blue._

_The blue Alicorn's horn no longer was powered by the antimatter canister, itself safely in a compartment aboard ARUSAN for now. But the horn was now powered by ARUSAN's core, enough to make it function._

_Willing his mind, he mentally recalled aloud as he typed in the energy types to look for._

_"When that white alicorn sealed him, I had been analysing 'him' all that time. I know what to look for."_

_As he typed them in, the frequencies of energy were, at gentle levels, circulated through the horn. The horn's glow fluctuated, and it didn't take long to get a fix._

_**" The signature is stronger to the north west."**_

_ARUSAN's on board computers were already turning her own form to fly them that way, while the human mused aloud:_

_"North west? Hasn't moved very much, or whatever it is."_

* * *

**2 hours later**

**North western continent, what was once Equestria**

**220 miles south west of 'Caldera of Harmony' site's location**

_They flew over the rolling hills, covered in forest. It seemed that wild, more dense forest to the north had spread further amidst the civilisations' disappearance._

_But their target was directly below this forest, and they needed it cleared._

_"Clear the forest, we need to have a clear dig site."_

_At his command, ARUSAN's 'mouth' opened, as molten metal began to collect amidst the mass driver weapon's chamber inside._

* * *

**'Twisted forest outskirts'**

_He smelt the scent of the sweet berries, the stallion calling to the hunter gatherer party nearby. They had luck, not running into any of the dogs to the west, or the beasts that hid in the forests. The master would be pleased, as they could maybe gather enough this time to grow their own, and have enough seeds to start with these when they next migrated, away from this ragged landscape._

_As he saw his companions near, a 'grounder' mare gave a gasp as she pointed in the distance, and to their awe, and horror, they saw a beast in the distant skies, raining shining light and fire onto the forest below as it swooped._

_A fire flier, but this one was fast, and it shone in places as it turned, and its skin was a deathly grey._

_In a tension they kept low, grabbing the berries they sought and leaving as swiftly as their hooves could carry them. Perhaps that greater beast was why they got lucky with no beasts around right now._

* * *

**1 hour later**

**220 miles south west of 'Caldera of Harmony' site's location**

_The last of the fired molten metal particle beams had razed the ground to a crisp, also blowing away the foliage enough to ensure clear access to the ground._

_Jumping from ARUSAN's back cockpit, Alex had already hooked the antimatter canister onto his arm, and the horn onto it also, in the high energy configuration from his first use._

_Breathing, recalling what was said, Alex focused, sending commands to the horn. But what was said was correct._

_Those the horn reacted to more readily used less energy in any equivalent act. Alex would be using a lot more energy for what he was doing._

_But he had a half gram of antimatter to use instead of exhausting himself or his own micro fusion 'heart'._

_The horn glowed a bright blue, as the ground before him was lit up a faint blue aura._

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

_It was a good thing the horn was able to handle a LOT of power, because this had taken longer than thought. Only a quarter of the antimatter was left, and the equivalent of an 18 Gigawatt power rate had been hitting the ground for a while now._

_Getting bored, Alex had perched atop ARUSAN's head to keep it on target, and had locked his robotic limbs in place to not get tired._

_But now the tremors had grown much stronger, and as the ground before them began to crack, it was clear why._

_"Back up!"_

_Alex's yell aloud came as he saw some of the ground rise slightly, and ARUSAN took flight, keeping steady while Alex kept his arm, now unlocked, aimed at the ground._

_There, erupting, as if the planet itself was giving birth, a crystalline, charred black geode, a rugged sphere shape, rose from the crumbling hole. Beneath it, as the massive, 80 metre wide 'boulder rose, with some pebbles dropping off, the ground collapsed noisily, as the constant cave ins as it rose from the mantle plugged the hole with no trouble._

_Focusing, Alex pulled it sideways, letting the horn settle the massive boulder on the ground further away, before deactivating the horn. As ARUSAN landed, Alex leapt off to the ground, flight pack softening the landing as he walked up to the boulder._

_It was warm to the touch, unsurprising considering where it had been._

_The horn shone brightly here, and then he knew. IT was in there._

_Ordering ARUSAN back, Alex got some distance, pointed the horn at the gigantic boulder, and with a full powered charge to it, he fired the blue energy beam, beginning to cut into the side, and slicing into the geode._

_The horn was easily cutting, as the horn had partially been what set this unusual structure in place. 'Celestia' and the horn had worked together on the imprisonment after all._

_After only a few minutes though, the moment the beam had penetrated far enough, the boulder began to fracture, as if something was pulsing within. Stopping the beam, Alex formed a blue shield around himself._

_But the geode continued to fracture like glass, until with a bright flash of grey light overcoming yellow and blue on the inside, it burst, the entire structure crumbing in on itself. Rock fell apart as the hollow geode exposed its dull grey/blue rocky/crystalline interior._

_But amidst the centre of the rubble, a strange grey glow moved slowly to the surface. And then a hand, a 3 clawed hand, glowing at the skin a fierce, but dimmed grey, pulled a struggling Wyvern shaped form out of the rubble._

_Looking on, the human watched quietly, letting Tul'rok, he hoped, get his bearings._

* * *

_Tul'rok looked around, seeing the geode, his prison, in ruins. He'd felt something penetrate it, and for the first time, truly felt the outside air, a breach in his prison, and he'd acted with what little energy he had._

_Exposed, feeling the sun powering his solar energy absorbing skin, Tul'rok instinctively formed a 'skin' of dusty rock and pebbles. Gazing around slowly, he saw scorched earth, recently it seemed, probably to excavate him._

_He saw an unknown bipedal being standing away from the rubble, a familiar blue glow on its right arm. Further back, a draconic looking beast, mechanical in nature, stood waiting._

_He remembered, he had nothing else to do for the age he was in there. He remembered it all, but he had lost all semblance of time, as with no outside world to gauge it with, it became difficult._

_In that prison, Celestia's accursed prison, he heard them all, the dead, the yet to be born, over a span of millennia._

_As it all came flooding back, Tul'rok remembered some faces. He had seen Celestia, accursed Celestia, amidst the dead at some point, and Discord, and Luna, Varkan, all of them._

_He had been right. Immortality always was given up on, eventually, by force or wilfully._

_He didn't care if Celestia's spawn had lived on in lineage, she was gone, as was his rage. He had heard Saral mourn him without being able to interact with her. He heard so many voices, those he knew, and most he never would._

_Over time, he stopped listening, but they always whispered in his silent tomb._

_Looking at the human, he climbed out slowly, appearing as non threatening as possible._

* * *

_**"How, long?"**_

_"35 thousand years. I came through the gateway a few hours ago. I saw you go down into that about 2 weeks ago for me."_

_Looking around, taking it all in, Tul'rok sensed it with his multitude of means. He staggered, still not used to walking, as the being resigned to sitting on an embankment of rubble as the human walked over quietly. Looking down, Tul'rok mourned aloud:_

_**"They're gone, all of them... And what happened to this world?"**_

_"A series of impacts, from a large war, probably targeted. They set off many volcanoes when they hit, and now, this." Alex gestured wide to the cloudy skies, and to the general state of the planet._

_Volcanic eruptions, set off by the initial strikes, had depleted the ozone, and more radiation had come through over millenia. Acid rains frequented many areas due to the gases still leaking from many of the much larger eruptions, and some entire swathes of the planet were still being covered in deep lava._

_Tul'rok asked Alex gently: **"I need to see it. You may know enough, so.."**_

_Without giving any sign of protest, Alex gently nodded, relaxing his mind to not get alarmed as a foreign presence gently probed the details of what they'd found out._

_24,000 years ago was the impacts, and the majority of eruptions had been rumbling ever since, slowing gradually. And yet still bad enough for whatever civilisation had left the planet to not consider coming back to their home planet._

_If they were out there, they may well not need to come back, and maybe even have forgotten about this world, their home, as they made their own amidst the stars._

_**"They left? I felt the impacts, the world seething, shaking from it. It was the only time I truly felt anything in my time.. And it had to be the end of the world. An attack you said? Of course it was... what a waste. They maybe have forgotten this planet, just as I was forgotten. Imprisoned and forgotten..."**_

_Tul'rok gave a sigh as he stood up, facing Alex quietly as he stated aloud:_

_**"She can't kill me anymore, I can't get back at her... She took my revenge from me, and I was blind to the world's fate because of it..."**_

_Tul'rok grew angry, as he stormed forwards, away from the rubble slope and the human standing by. With an earth shaking bellow, Tul'rok roared to the heavens:_

_**"You beat me, and then go and die before me!? I DESERVE WHAT'S FAIR!"**_

_The ground fractured around Tul'rok as he bellowed, but as soon as this happened, Tul'rok slumped on the ground, completely still as he clawed gently at the soil, scorched by ARUSAN's clearing earlier._

_Feeling something for the being, Alex said cautiously: "You said you could hear the dead and yet-to-live. Are you sure you can't feel her alive?"_

_**"She's gone. But, there is something, I sense beings I've never felt before. Dead ones.. and yet to be living ones I can make out less, around you."**_

_"I've had a lot of death around me, there was a war in my place in the galaxy nearly 10 years ago. I'm not surprised, given how many..."_

_**"No, they are, sad, but proud. And yet two are exactly like you, but even less clear, like shadows of ghosts."**_

_"How long exactly have you heard these ones?"_

_**"You were given memories of others, to learn from, and said you were them. You doubt your identity."**_

_Cautious, Alex cut straight to the point: "I came here to see if you still lived, and you do. I'll ask you now, given the one you hate isn't a factor anymore. What do you want to do?"_

_**"They abandoned this planet by necessity, and with it, me. I have no desire to rule a world, or live in one as its supreme being, not as I have already for so long. Like I said, immortals that are organic, that witness others around them die, that understand death as a concept among loved ones, eventually long for it. I, want it."**_

_Sensing his answer, Alex began to slowly power up the horn on his arm, as he continued forwards slowly towards Tul'rok, the being stood before him calmly as ever._

_"Those beings you sense, around myself? Who are they?"_

_**"I know identities if ones I meet knew them in person. You have not met the ones that have watched you longest, but they emanate sadness and pride. There is one who also has, regret, and forgiveness, too, but he is a shadow too, not fully there."**_

_Drawing deep into the human's mind, Tul'rok murmured quietly as he saw the human drawing nearer, horn arm charged and ready:_

_**"H'nuptec forgives you for killing him, but you already knew that somehow, by that being network on your childhood home. Eywa, was it?"**_

_Pausing, Alex's eyes widened in shock at his stepfather's name. That was the final proof that Tul'rok wasn't lying. The potential for this being's insight was unimaginable._

_But knowing what enslavement was like himself, coupled with the plight of immortality induced suicidal desires, the human knew he would do something, now._

_Eyes shimmering slightly with some tears, Alex continued to walk forwards, asking quietly:_

_"How long ago were those, sad but proud ones, there?"_

_**"30 years. The reason I cannot feel them as much, is because you never truly interacted with them much. And I only sense them now, because they were not yet born in my time, and time doesn't work for them as it does us."**_

_"The original Alex's parents..."_

_**"No. YOUR parents. The other 2, exactly alike you, but ghostly even amidst death. Each time your mind was transferred, an imprint was left behind in the two bodies each time. That imprint went to death, but what you see as another's memories are YOUR memories. Others used your memories as learning when they were bred, but it was their use of them that made you doubt your own. They were physically different from their original bodies, which helped dissuade such confusion that plagued you. You are Alex Damien, and yet you have 2 shadows of your self in death. You are you, and I know this better than anyone else can, even yourself."**_

_Alex was now stood before Tul'rok, and beneath his breather helmet his eyes were stinging with tears he held back. His self imposed confusion, identity crisis, had all come undone before him, and he didn't know how to react yet._

_But a pleading voice before him, and a shining light as Tul'rok exposed his torso, interrupted his reverie:_

_**"Do it, later is better than never."**_

_Alex was caught off guard, as he saw Tul'rok's dirt skin pull back to expose his torso, shining grey and rippling with energy, an energy being at its most raw and vulnerable. Energy that couldn't be created or destroyed, only altered, transformed, into a non-sentient, common form._

_**"Please."**_

_Raising an arm, the horn pointed directly at Tul'rok's chest, Alex Damien retracted his helmet's opaque layers, revealing his thankful red eyes as the blue glow filled the air between them:_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_**"I want this. Welcome death with open arms when it finally comes for you."**_

_"Not for a while yet for me. Tell that to the ones watching me."_

* * *

_The human fired the horn, and before his eyes, Tul'rok was flung backwards, blue electric arcs circulating like blood vessels, his body's colours pulsing as it fractured._

_Then, as the dust and rock skin fell, his energy 'body' began to disintegrate, a large amount of light and heat flaring out, the ground scorching further black beneath him as the energy that made up Tul'rok dissipated upwards and outwards, like a fountain of blue and grey energy spreading outwards like a gigantic aurora amidst the cloud choked skies._

_Before him, a shield protecting him form the heat given off, Alex saw the being was gone. He'd been reduced to an non-sentient form, his body destroyed, the same as what killed organic and inorganic beings alike._

_Seeing the ground before him empty, now just him, and the distant ARUSAN nearby, the human walked slowly over to the rubble pile, making sure his comms were switched off as he settled down, faint shaking engulfing his frame._

* * *

_He had a lot to take in, and he needed some time now. ARUSAN saw that for herself, and this wasn't the first time her master had suffered a nervous breakdown. Such had occurred when the whole 'identity' crisis issue had begun at the war's ending skirmish, a situation he had a large hand in._

_Maybe now he would change for the better._

* * *

**Late Evening**

**23rd April, 1008 ANM**

**Canterlot, royal palace**

**Astronomy tower, viewing room**

The recordings had been edited, and despite them being personal the human alien, they were relevent. Why they had been sent were clear now. Why this planet became a wasteland, and Tul'rok's fate.

An interstellar war brought a sudden strike on the planet, setting off a volcanic extinction level event that wreaked the environment.

And Tul'rok remained entombed for far beyond that. Wallowing, wishing for the end, which the human granted out of mercy.

With a sigh, Luna remarked: "So its over then. Tul'rok, is not a threat, and won't be."

"What about the planet's fate though? 24,000 years before that, 35, 11,000 years from now.." Celestia mused quietly, as she and her sister, Discord [having joined them] and their two head guards each, were the only ones that had watched this recording file on the projector screen, edited from the views of multiple beings.

"A long time, beyond maybe even us sister. By then, we may be gone, and races on this world may be on others. To us its the only world, but to others now and later, one of many more to dwell in. We must look to the future, but not that far sister."

Luna's wise words absolved Celestia of her worries about the planet, but the other matter was more personal. Beside Celestia, Discord had mused aloud with a quietness to his voice:

"He was in there for 35 times longer than I was..."

"Should I have killed him?" Celestia questioned aloud. Looking at Celestia, Captain Blacksaddler kept quiet, while Captain Blacklight quietly removed the recording disc from the projector.

As Celestia quietly mused to herself, Discord placed a comforting eagle claw on her back, rubbing it as he murmured: "You did what was right, just-"

"Like we did to you, that I did to Luna? No, with Tul'rok, I went too far. He made it personal, and I lost my composure. I couldn't let him win, so I made him suffer more than he should have."

"If you didn't, you'd have to kill him, and he'd have won." Luna urged. Celestia spoke then with a certainty:

"That's just it isn't it? I could have won if I sacrificed my ideals of giving others time to change, or rot, and the only one who would say I lost is Tul'rok. I robbed Tul'rok of the chance by giving him too much time. I bastardised my ideals in upholding them, and so we both lost."

"And Tul'rok was right. In time, all life passes, even immortals. It was there, he said he could sense us dead." Celestia remarked ruefully, with a slight smile as she wondered to herself whether Tul'rok being right was good or bad.

Not knowing how to respond, Luna gestured for captains Blacklight and Blacksaddler to leave the room. As both ponies left, she saw Discord curl himself around Celestia, gently holding her as she sat upright in his mutli-formed arms:

"That won't change anything. Now you have reason to cherish ones you care about more than before. You WILL join them in time. And I'll cherish you while you live."

"As will I sister, and everypony we know before the time comes for all of us, when it does." Luna finished, walking over to nuzzle Celestia, the one who had perhaps suffered most from recent events and revelations.

Closure at last, but for them it was closure in knowledge that closure was inevitable.

* * *

**36119 ANM [4th September 2911 AD human/UIP dating time]**

**Neirse System, Neirse 4m1 orbit**

**Nearby dual Time/Space bridge gateway structures**

**Alliance/UIP joint exploratory Dreadnought**

Alex had confined himself to his quarters aboard the dreadnought, newfound ones to 'ensure' the AI and robot crew didn't turn to Aeternum again. He'd submitted the data he found, except for a large portion on a part of the north western continent.

Kal'sik had clearance to look into this 'personal record', and Alex had actually said he was free to, before locking himself away in a rather quiet state.

As he finished the recordings of the being, Kal'sik wondered how this may affect the human in the long term.

"I may ask Sha'krii to pull him from any more missions after this until he's fine."

Kal'sik had some sympathy for the human, despite earlier war history with him. He'd done his share of war crimes, a fair few to the human himself when he was in this body, and even to others. Now he maybe would be less angry and in denial when they blamed acts done in other bodies on him.

But like the being he mercy killed, it was in the past.

As he consulted with the AI over course charts, Kal'sik had probed RAXLER about Alex's mental state, given his knowledge of the human:

**"He needs time alone at first. And someone to help talk to him. I would recommend, me or ARUSAN. We may not be organic, but he trusts us. More than others."**

"Recent events haven't given reason to change that." The Kro'nogri male still had a hangup with the AIs and robots going rogue, non-fatally to the organic crew mind you, to one-off help Aeternum when it asked of them.

But that would have to settle for when they got through the space bridge and back to known space.

* * *

**Unknown ethereal plane of existence**

As the blue glow intensified, Tul'rok felt a burning in his chest, and then, he felt the high dimensional plane, and the closest being watching him, even more so than the ones watching the human for so long of his 32 year life. Sa'ral's whispers became tangible, as the female Wyvern spectre's grip was felt, cold at first, but as the burning faded, it became warm, welcoming, and enveloping.

"Tul'rok."

The cursed Wyvern could finally rest in peace, and would be perfectly happy to reside with only Sa'ral amidst this plane.

But in time, or whatever worked in this realm, he would come to associate with the souls and minds of those he knew before, and even those that tried to stop him. Celestia, Luna, Discord, Varkan, Faral, Garnet, Twilight, all of them from that era which he considered his 'life'.

In time, the human that granted him mercy at last would fully join too.

There was no hell, or heaven, as those were constructs of the ideal of fairness. Fairness necessary to comfort the living amidst the war for survival that was life.

There was only peace, serenity, and those that knew and gathered together amidst the universe.

Now, Tul'rok was truly free, and with the mate whose untimely fate drew him to a curse upon his own life by accident in his grief. He was at peace, and revenge no longer mattered.

* * *

**Long chapter, but this wraps up any POV parts from the aliens. And it also sheds light on Tul'rok's ultimate fate, and how Equestria and the planet become a more barren planet later.**

**11,000 years in future, an interstellar war- Directed asteroid strikes hit planet-sets off global volcanic activity-atmosphere and ozone ruined, and many areas devastated by acid rains, lava flows, eventually planet all but abandoned, remaining civilisations left to ruin and fall to tribalistic/apocalyptic wanderer style. But by this stage the planet races have offworld settlement to large degrees, so losing the homeworld isn't a huge loss, just a tragic one. 11,000 years is enough time for many star systems to be colonised and built up. Alien's visit is 24,000 years after that, so no trace of old civilisations, and tribal ones don't last long or stay in one place.**

* * *

**PS, for events referred to vaguely by aliens [you don't need to read them for this story, I just used already established OCs to show how big even a single galaxy can be if you did], my first series, albeit not as well written due them being my first stories, the Dark Hunter 'Quadrilogy'series [Into, Redemption, Saviour, Resolution]. Not my best work, but my first work, and I put effort into it as best I could back when starting out.**

* * *

**Future chapters/last few will focus on more planet bound aftermaths, and looks to the future, as rebuilding continues, and how characters set about a more peaceful, though uncertain aftermath.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed.**


	88. Ch 88: Luna and Varkan

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 88: Luna and Varkan**

* * *

**26th April, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning [local time]**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony**

Nearly a month since the end of the madness, and about 3 weeks after Varkan had come here with Faral after so long.

As the situation became more calmed, and his, and Wyvernkind's profile was now certainly less of a concern, the move had been made a week ago to come down from the mountains to the main clan, more for the sake of the surrogate Fire Drake mothers. Though the Wyvern younglings adapted to caverns and makeshift dugout housing made for smaller drakes on the coastline hills, after some funding provided equipment needed to keep a better eye on their health.

With that medical equipment to monitor the Wyverns, there was a general improvement in health in the clan colony as a whole. And it had already been promised as payment on top of what the surrogates had been paid. But for now, the Wyvern and their Drake mothers were amidst the clan once more.

* * *

Luna had visited to check on some who helped in the crisis, and in particular, deliver a message from the future Wyvern, Ranii, to Varkan. On arrival, the news with him wasn't reassuring.

"What do you mean, distant?"

"He helps work with the Wyvern children, their mothers, medical checkups mostly. But he's been very quiet. I asked him why a week ago, and he just shut me out."

Smoulder, having come back to the clan with Razak and Cal'vel, had been the first to meet Princess Luna, being one of the clan's higher drake members. As the dark red drake, much bigger than Luna, finished her explanation, the night princess looked around half heartedly, seeing where Varkan had been spending the last near month in while the world got back on track.

On the beach, strong, moderately laden fishing nets were hoisted ashore by some drake hunters, used between them to carry their catches from the sea, as drakes were decent swimmers. Around them, excited Drake children played on the beach, while some more distant patches of grassland further ashore, towards the hillside cave 'village', saw some drakes already working on some catches already brought in, hoisting some onto a cattle driver's truck for delivery to a nearby town of non-drakes.

Amidst the caves of the village, a few drake surrogate mothers played with the Wyverns, who had grown to a noticeably larger size amongst those Luna had seen at the Hephaestus HQ before Varkan and Faral went to join Aeternum. A few very young hatchlings, likely newborns, were further within their ranks.

Turning back to Smoulder, Luna asked sternly: "Where is he now?"

"I, don't know. But, I know where Faral is, she'll know where he is."

Smoulder pointed in the direction of a cave further up the hill, one currently unused by anyone. With a few words of thanks, Luna was already on the way up the hill, her marauding bodyguards, Dusk Hooves, and her captain, Blacklight, following.

Blacklight insisted on protection for her whenever she travelled, and while Luna agreed, she said to limit it. Compromising, he and the best of the night guard bat ponies, Dusk Hooves, were the only ones with her.

As Luna flew towards the cave, she noticed Smoulder had turned to greet Cal'vel, the blue dragon having arrived from somewhere with Razak. As the red drake affectionately nuzzled her blue, non-drake dragon mate, Razak, spike's birth brother, had begun flying in the same direction of Luna and her guards.

* * *

Within the small cave, Luna found who she was looking for, and more.

Within the cave's mouth, what was clearly where Faral, Varkan and some others were staying in separated quarters, a few makeshift pieces of furniture and tarps separated the different 'digs' in the cave's separate, smaller sections. It had been a youngling 'nursery' cave before, but now was disused, and was a more suitable size for their needs.

Faral was sat on a rocky 'bench' reading a book she'd picked up from a trip into a distant town over the last month. Looking up, the komodo noticed the Alicorn landing outside the cave mouth, knowing they'd been coming by an earlier message.

"So, you made it then?"

"Fine, thank you for asking." Luna remarked in a more friendly tone. Behind her, Captain Blacksaddler and Dusk Hooves didn't like the curt behaviour of the Komodo female towards the princess.

Noticing Faral wasn't alone, Luna noticed a familiar, younger black Wyvern teen reclined on a leathery couch further back. Kynok was clearly asleep, with what looked like headphones of some sort, likely stopping him from hearing.

Coming to stand up, Faral folded her arms at the Alicorn, noticing with a softer look the still bandaged forehead. Her horn was healing, and re-growing, but it was still sensitive. Dropping some of her hard edged behaviour, Faral motioned to her:

"You say what message you've brought is from Ranii, when she left? ...I'm not sure it matters, Varkan chose to stay. And why not leave it for when he goes back to HQ?"

"I wanted to bring him it in person. Besides, a lot has happened, the whole mess with the sanctuary and everything afterwards was ended only when the orbiters left. I haven't had a chance to speak to him since, he helped how he did."

"..He did save me, I owe him that much."

"But what's this I hear about him being distant recently?" Luna asked sharply. Behind her, a flutter of wings came, and a familiar voice.

"Sorry, uh, I just need-"

Razak quietly shuffled past, the purple dragon jostling Kynok from his couch and music, the Wyvern snapping out of his nap with a surprise as he turned to see Luna:

"Oh, you, this early? When did-"

"Come on, they're calling for big brother..." Razak mumbled.

As Kynok was dragged out, he gave a brief, unreadable stare at Luna, before he followed Razak out the cave. A few mumbles trailed the Wyvern as he flew out:

"Latch onto me, leeches, damn lucky they're kids.."

As Kynok left, Faral murmured with some humor in her tone: "The kids took to Kynok a lot while they were here. He spends so much time with them.. maybe too much for his liking. Varkan too, its when he isn't, quiet."

"What got into him?"

"He heard all the talks going on in politics, and fingers being pointed. He was a frequent mention, one reason why he's been laying low here. Me too, though not as much. It seemed to get to him, and he's begun thinking everything from Aeternum onwards, after breaking Celestia's horn, is his fault."

Luna's eyes widened a little, as she remarked loudly: "Ridiculous, why would he think it was all his fault?"

"Maybe I should explain a little more."

Soon enough, with her body guards standing by, Luna listened in on Faral's statements about Varkan right now.

* * *

"He doesn't arrive at conclusions without reason. He helped orchestrate events in the Oceanic Alliance for its eventual formation, seeing opportunities, gentle pushes for revolution as you know. But he knows he gave Dingolia that little push, but made the choice to go after Celestia as a statement against the old power balance. Everything is linked to that single choice in his mind, his grudge against the 'old powers', especially those involved in the Wyvern/Changeling war."

Luna murmured darkly: "Equestria and New Gryphon."

"Equestria more so, because of Celestia as a powerful force. A target." Faral remarked, knowing her part she'd played. She herself had killed hostages, and had done her role in revolution in Dingolia.

"So because he sees his actions as a domino effect, he blames himself?"

"He said it may have been better for the world had he never been found in that bunker by my team or anyone." Faral said darkly, recalling when she found Varkan drunk, but quiet, on the beach a few nights ago.

At Faral's remark, Luna's expression faltered, unable to argue with Varkan feeling guilty, but not to this extent. She then firmly asked:

"Where is he?"

"He's on a small rock outcropping half a mile east of the beachfront. He always goes there near midday, privacy he says." Faral said, but knew exactly what Luna planned on doing next, and interrupted before Luna could even begin to stand up:

"Why are you so concerned about him exactly?"

"He was a help, I can't let him think what you told me he is thinking."

"Princess, if I were you, I'd be careful with him. He's always been sensitive, even if he comes off as a cold, emotionless one at times. He had to do that as a coping mechanism, a mask if you will. If you try and push your way in, he will shut you out."

"Then we'll have something in common. I was once like that not long ago, when I returned. I'm going to make him see he's wrong to think the way he is thinking."

As Luna began to leave, Faral paused to herself, before she blurted out quickly before Luna left:

"He'll be very nervous around you. If you hurt him, you'll have me as your enemy."

"I'm not going to hurt him." Luna said pointedly, almost hurt herself at Faral's protective threat.

But she wondered, why would she possibly hurt Varkan? Or why would he be nervous around her?

* * *

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony beachhead.**

**A half mile east of colony**

Sure enough, as she flew across the beachhead, her two batpony bodyguards following a respectable distance behind, she saw the rocky outcropping from the beach that Faral had spoken of.

Amidst the water line, she saw a black figure perched on a grassy rise amidst the wide beach sands, and she knew it was Varkan.

"I'll be talking to him, stay back enough to give us privacy."

Luna sternly spoke to her bodyguards, knowing Blacklight in particular had been paranoid, due to her horn stump not being able to use external magic very well, and not at all in its bandaged state. Both he and Dusk Hooves nodded stiffly, and would keep their distance.

Flying down, landing with some light hoofsteps on the sand a few metres from Varkan, she carefully approached. He was reclined on the grassy slope, clad in little aside from his leggings, and some strange articles on his person.

She saw that he had Celestia's old horn strapped to his left arm, and it reminded her all too well of a certain, now gone alien, and her horn permanently gone with him to whenever he came from.

* * *

Seemingly asleep, Varkan cracked his eyes open and turned his head stiffly to look at Luna, his expression blank, but expectant.

"You came all the way here to give me a message?"

"You'd rather I not be here?"

"Not at all. If I were you, I'd rather be here than back in your country, with that political shitstorm being dealt with since it all ended."

"So why the lack of pleasure at seeing me doing well?" Luna said, trying to discern the mask Varkan was hiding behind.

"...I never said I wasn't pleased to see you fine. I just didn't expect you'd, willingly, associate with me again. Maybe the Wyverns, but not me." Varkan slowly admitted, as he sat up on the grassy slope. He clearly was uncomfortable with her here, and she didn't like that. Before his turn earlier this year he'd merely been level headed, if anything cold but well meaning. Not evasive as he was now.

Standing before Varkan on the sands, Luna said with as much of a non-threatening tone as she could muster:

"I brought the message from Ranii, but there were other things that made me come find you myself. You've changed, Varkan."

"What hasn't after events last month?"

"True, but let's focus on you." Luna jabbed a hoof at Varkan as she remarked to him: "I asked Faral about rumors of you being distant, and she said some things that you admitted to her that disturb me slightly."

Varkan was quiet, as Luna began:

"It isn't your f-"

"It is! Mybe not a hundred percent, but it is my fault. Things I've had a hand since nearly 40 years ago all culminated with the events with Aeternum, Tul'rok and the gateway. Manehatten, the migration, even Garnet as well, things I've influenced have plagued the world. Being here let me do some reflecting, no more breeding program to distract me from it, and nothing but political finger pointing to watch to try and make my own opinions instead. The moment I came out from hiding from the plague, I've had a hand in too much stuff that came full circle in time, and not at all in ways I wanted."

Luna decided to drop the tact for the moment, taking a shot in the dark: "Faral told me, she knows you well enough, so I'll ask you this. You started it all because of patriotism to your kind, and bitterness at their fate, and in turn their enemies in the Wyvern/Changeling War. Do you still hate Equestria and New Gryphon? Do you still hate my sister?"

"No! Not anymore. Not after everything that's happened." Varkan was very adamant in his reply, and he stood up on his grassy slope to stand before Luna, though he kept giving fleeting glimpses towards the sea to avoid her gaze.

He went quiet, and said with some finality: "The balance of power has shifted, just not at all how I envisioned or hoped. Back then, I saw only Celestia as the imbalance."

Varkan then went quiet, as he cast a slightly regretful gaze towards Luna's forehead: "I'm not sure what losing the power over the moon was, for you. I'm sorry if I robbed you of something you cared about."

"Honestly, it is better this way. I have less of a feeder for my pride now, not like when I had my turn so long ago." Luna remarked, getting off topic briefly as she recalled her fall to Nightmare Moon over a millennia before today.

As she finished, Varkan hung his head slightly, remarking quietly: "Well, I had my turn too, I had to. I had no choice for my kind's future."

Luna recalled all too well the chaos that unfolded in Singapaw earlier in January, carried out in Varkan's grief after the Wyvern facility attack, and the first full appearance of the secret cult followers of Aeternum.

Growling slightly to himself, Varkan spoke curtly to Luna: "You should go back to your country, or at least not associate with me personally. Politically, I'm toxic for you, and I want to lay low myself anyway from here on out."

"And what exactly would you do if left to your own devices?" Luna asked back in a similar curt tone, hoping she didn't hear a certain hinted answer.

Varkan was very quiet, turning away from Luna for a moment. With his back turned, he said with some humor, perhaps snide tone in his voice:

"If you're thinking I'll even consider suicide, forget it. I'll live my life before it ends thank you."

"What, I, don't think I was going to jump to that conclusion!" Luna was gobsmacked he would say such an offhanded remark in such a conversation about the future. Not outraged, just taken aback by the bluntness of it, and horrified he'd joke about such a thing.

Surprised, Varkan turned back to Luna, as he added: "Well I thought that hearing me say to Faral that if I hadn't emerged, none of this would've happened, might have prompted such thoughts. I was trying to reassure you!"

"Some reassurance, anything but suicide." Luna nearly spat in his face, while Varkan turned around from her yet again, remarking pointedly:

"I don't need to justify myself to you or anyone anyway, I did my part, and I have long term plans that won't interfere with anyone, I hope. Second generation Wyverns when the ones now are grown up mostly. But I just don't want to get into any more dangerous territory anymore. And I especially don't want to be so close to losing ones I care about again."

Varkan admitted the last part with a haunted tone, while Luna recalled knowingly: "The facility attack."

"I fear death too much to even attempt suicide." Varkan finished, now Luna finally understood exactly what he'd meant by his curt remark to her. Dropping her head with some understanding, Varkan couldn't help but wince as he saw her bandaged horn stump:

"Does it still hurt?"

"Slightly, but its getting better. And, thank you, for helping me how you did."

"All I did was put pressure on a wound."

"Before anypony else could."

"Now we're even for you helping me in Manehatten when I was wounded." Varkan pointed out, which deflated Luna's gratitude slightly. But as he added, she caught whiff of something hinted that maybe he didn't even fully know:

"But really, I just...didn't want to see you...die, I...argh! Why am I like this right now!?"

As he began pacing slightly, Luna noticed the slightly trembling in Varkan's frame as he mumbled incoherently to himself before her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, taken aback by his sudden nervous outburst.

"Yeah, I still can't understand why you are associating with me. I helped you during crisis times only, and when you had been helping my Wyvern cause a lot, when it went south I nearly hurt you repeatedly in a bid for escape to join a cause to suit my needs! How can you be this forgiving, how can I possibly continue to have the favor of someone as compassionate as you, when most of your kind barely trust me!? And all this just boggles the mind, I don't know what to make of you! I feel like a cornered sheep in a wolf's territory when I see you!"

"Varkan, I already forgave you for all that." Luna stressed, now becoming actually somewhat enamored by Varkan's speaking of her, even if he was more ranting than complimenting.

"There you go again! Why the hell do you have to be so, so, why the hell couldn't someone like you have been around in my youth! It would've made my life a damn lot less complicated if I dealt with things like this then like everyone else seemed to be...nevermind."

* * *

Scrunching his claws against his forehead, Varkan mumbled behind his claws as he turned away from Luna in utter embarrassment, and maybe self loathing, at his realisation:

"Like I said, its better you go. Really, you should avoid me like the plague. We both need to focus on our goals in life."

"Varkan, look at me."

"No."

Surprised, Luna almost demanded: "Why not?"

"Because seeing you now after everything that's happened makes me feel tense, flustered, nervous, whatever, and I don't know the fuck why!" Varkan blurted out, throwing his hands skywards while he still had his back turned to her. As Varkan pinched his black scaly eye ridge in frustration, Luna was very quiet all of a sudden, not sure how to respond to that outburst.

Carefully walking towards the black Wyvern, she overheard him gently mumbling under his breath:

"-not malaria, taken the pills. Fever maybe, but-"

"Varkan, please look at me."

With an aggravated sigh, Varkan turned around to look at Luna, his red, reptilian eyes meeting her oceanic blue ones. She slightly blushed as she said with some fluster in her tone:

"I may know what's affecting you."

"Please tell me, I can't afford to let it pass on to the others."

"I'm not sure this could. I'm not sure how to, well, it was very sudden."

Varkan's eyes narrowed in confusion, while Luna's own eyes nearly rolled at his confusion:

"For goodness sake.. Varkan, when was the last time you ever had feelings for somepony?"

"...Should I have by now?"

"Not even before the war? Over 90 years and nopony at all?"

"Not that I know of. I never really thought about it." Varkan admitted directly. Luna shook her head with a smile, laughing as she said softly:

"No wonder. Its not something you think of, but feel. But, it is very, uhm.."

Luna's face turned slightly red as she turned away from Varkan this time, leaving the Wyvern to wonder why he felt a sudden sense of relieved tension, but also genuine surprise.

As the blue Alicorn tried to calm herself from her flustered state, Varkan gave an awkward cough, as he mumbled: "So.. when exactly did you start to, feel this way?"

"I, guess it was for a bit, slowly while you were working with the Wyverns, what I saw. Your help in the crisis, and just now, I guess I finally saw all the dots."

"At least you saw them as what they were, not like me." Varkan admitted sheepishly, as he saw Luna turn to him more confidently, saying with as much certainty as she could muster:

"So, Varkan. What now?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't think, THIS, would happen."

"You didn't exactly admit you had feelings for me in a normal way." Luna pointed out with a warm smile, before adding: "And I merely replied to them."

Rubbing his temple, Varkan suggested: "Maybe we should go back. I don't do much here other than sit by myself and think, watch the ocean."

"Actually, that sounds better." Before Varkan could protest, Luna had signalled to her 2 marauding bat pony guards a few dozen metres away, whom Varkan only now just noticed, to stand down but stay on the beach to a degree.

* * *

As they fell out from their watching positions, Corporal Dusk Hooves asked his captain: "What were they saying?"

"I don't know, but I'm not sure I believe it if its what I think it is." Captain Blacklight had caught snippets of the words, and still had trouble grasping what happened exactly. They had history, yes, but this had been growing unseen by his eyes.

* * *

"Tell your, niece, Princess Cadance, that her speciality is confusing."

At Varkan's offhanded remark, Luna couldn't help but laugh in agreement, while Varkan kept his face straight as he lay back down on the grasses, while he kept trying to wrap his head around what had transpired to get to this stage with the status between Princess Luna and himself.

As Varkan laid back, Luna paid no heed to the potentially offensive white Alicorn horn strapped to his left arm, but merely lay beside Varkan as he slowly slipped into a light sleep of sorts, a state of calm for himself. Meanwhile, Luna asked him gently:

"What about the message from Ranii?"

"Its a recording, it can wait. You're here, she's not." Varkan grumbled, which made Luna smile once again, though she too had her own thoughts.

_How this may be taken in Equestria I daren't imagine.._

* * *

**Sweaty, tense, possibly hungry, feverish, you're either sick, or lovesick. **

**Upside of being merely sick, its easier to treat, or simpler in how it plays out.**

* * *

**Extra day for this chapter, mainly to flesh out the aftermath from here to the end of this story.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would, detailed reviews welcomed.**


	89. Ch 89: Gossip Fueled Futures

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 89: Gossip fueled futures**

* * *

**26th April, 1008 ANM**

**Mid Afternoon [local time]**

**Sri Draka, southwest area.**

**Baragh clan colony**

**Beachfront**

She had returned, while Varkan would be a few more minutes. But they'd both agreed to keep it a secret for now, until even they knew what to do with this 'development' between them.

She'd interacted with the Wyvern children before leaving, and so many of them had grown since she last saw them. Regrettably, that had been in Singapaw, before Varkan turned rogue to join Aeternum with Faral. So much had changed since 3 months ago.

On the beach, she readied to leave, but not before some ones she'd met today came following.

"Luna!"

As she was leaving, Princess Luna saw a pair of Wyvern children come scrambling over, one of them barely flying as the younger of the two followed. The two eldest, and both female, Lela and Ma'rai.

As Dusk Hooves and Blacklight hung back, Luna gave a smile as the two children rushed towards the blue alicorn, hugging her forelegs tightly as they grinned madly at her.

"Lela, and Ma'rai. You can't stay away from me, can you?"

"Did'ya find Var?" Lela asked loudly, while Ma'rai shyly added: "Ky said you wanted to talk to him, somfing about a, Ranii."

"Yes. The one from the future I told you all about, the one that left a few days ago for her time."

"Yeah, Var told us. What she wanna say to him?"

"He wants that to be a secret for now."

"Are you gonna stay more? You're a nice nag."

Luna's face dropped slightly to a grimace, as she recalled something: "You've taken too much after Kynok young one."

"Well Ky's nice to when he's not grumpy." Lela shrugged with childlike innocence, though already she was developing a slight mischievous side to her. Ma'rai looked up at Luna, asking again: "So are you staying miss Luna?"

With a sad smile, Luna softly spoke to the girls: "I'm sorry, but I can't stay longer. But I can always come visit again, wherever you are. Varkan and I have some matters more to discuss in future."

"Like what?"

"Oh, adult stuff." Luna trailed off, hiding other meanings in the truth, though how it would pan out she didn't know. With a quick farewell, and promise to return, the night princess was gone from the colony with her 2 guards within a few minutes.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

**Varkan/Faral/Kynok's cave**

Luna had left the colony with a few short words, saying she'd delivered the data drive to Varkan, and after talking briefly, had seen he would be fine, and left. She promised to return here, or to wherever Varkan was at the time, under the wording of 'helpful ally'.

Faral smelt BS, given that Varkan had pledged to stay out of politics as much as he could from her on. While Razak, Cal'vel and Smoulder interacted with the colonists, surrogate drakes and Wyvern younglings, she saw Varkan return, 1 hour later than he normally did on his so called 'brooding time'.

In his hands, he had the data drive, with its own in built projector. A message from Ranii, from his kind.

Outside their cave, as Kynok had told her that Varkan only wanted him and Faral there, Lela, the now 1 year and 4 month old Wyvern female, and the oldest of the new generation, couldn't help but stifle her giggle as she peered in at what the adults were watching on a projector screen inside the cave, images playing on the wall nearby their seats, with a strange recorded voice over them from a female Wyvern on screen.

* * *

Varkan watched passively. He'd made up his mind about staying, and he just wanted to hear Ranii's last words on the subject. Faral and Kynok simply watched out of curiosity. On the projected screen, Ranii spoke calmly within the spacecraft cockpit before images she'd recorded before coming to the past played.

_**"You weren't what I thought you'd be Varkan, not what many hoped. But, that may be a good thing. It shows how far we've come from you, the world you chose over those that you sent off. I'll be sure to pass on this to the cultural experts, that we came from such a small move by you."**_

_**"But if you ask me, I consider you a fool for stranding yourself to that world to struggle with the others you're breeding. I just wanted to show you this series of recordings I made before I left, and with information, to show what opportunity you gave up. I didn't bother saying you could bring the others, I knew you'd still refuse to uproot them, let alone yourself."**_

_**DATED 38008 ANM/ Year 1500.2.3**_

_A sloping hillside, atop a wave stricken ocean's beachline, houses many metal towers and domed structures. Streets, living quarters, entertainment, amenities, utilities, everything for the city to thrive was mostly confined inside either the towers, or its lower underbelly.._

_From the city's borders, a handful of joint road and transit hyperloops [maglev trains] linked to other cities. From the very beginning of its settlement, Wyvernkind on this moon had taken a planned approach to development, favouring efficiency over preserving old, outdated systems. But from efficiency there was beauty and expression to be had._

_The towers and domes had been built upwards, and the appearance of them emerging like trees from the ground originated from underground construction of the early settlement. Much of the city was hidden beneath the hills, and a large portion of the hillside slopes remained intact, only paths and roads emerging from the underground city to run across its black grassed surface showing._

_Like contour lines on a map, the roadways all came out at specific heights, the city's 'levels' underground._

_Beneath in the city, the underground streets were not dank and dark, but brightly lit and furnished. Wyverns wandered to and fro in their business, as this city was the moon's cultural hub. Other cities favoured being the main spaceport, with the hyperloops and roads giving fast travel, and others took industry, mining or food production as their main roles, among other things._

_Outside, on the moon itself, the views were alien, but inviting._

_The air's oxygen levels were marginally less than their origin world's, but the atmosphere was denser as a whole, a leftover from a early volcanic history and then a plantlife boom, making up for the difference. With the lower gravity and higher air density, flying for Wyverns was easy. In fact, one of the tower structures also served as flight school for the city's children._

_The planet's gravity was 85% of their origin planet from so long ago, which Ranii would be going to in meeting their 'maker', as Aeternum requested when it dropped by. The being had a pact with the Wyverns, and in fact its 'energy mining' system for the spacetime 'project' was only a few light years away._

_The sky was a crimson red, with the half illuminated pale blue and grey banded filling the sky with a silent, awe inspiring presence. Currently low to its equator, from here the Gas Giant's thin, almost mist-like rings could be seen like a halo around the massive planet._

_The 'days' were in fact how long the moon took to orbit its parent, and so nighttime lasted 4 days. Being tidally locked to its parent planet also meant that some cities on the moon never saw their parent planet in the skies, even if they saw the red star it orbited._

_When the star did appear, it filled the sky over twice as much as their origin world's sun did, a necessary closeness for liquid water to exist._

_The large red star was in fact a red dwarf, and by how common they were in the galaxy, finding a habitable world in such a system was almost guaranteed. But from the moon's surface, amidst the shoreline, it hung like a looming red eye high above the ocean's surface, it and the red light of day contrasting the blue gas giant on the other side of the sky._

_On a distant shoreline, Ranii's image showed where the road and hyper transit line cut into a tunnel through the mountains a few miles away. At the edge was the forest, an ash coloured jungle._

_The plantlife had adapted to a wide array of light, even more given the red dwarf's more wide ranged output. The black leaves created the impression of a swaying forest of darkness over the lands they covered._

_Even in the city streets, where plants served as scenery, the black leaves came off as an exotic beauty. Of course, for the locals, they were natural._

_Amidst the skies, insect like creatures the size of large birds flew in flocks, and in further places, the seas, land and skies hid an menagerie of strange creatures adapted to a more radiation resistant lifestyle, many sporting carapace armour or even stranger means of surviving._

_But the biology of the creatures had been compatible with Wyverns enough that with some early modification by the colonists, they could thrive here._

_It was home, and they had been here for 1500 years, already having colonised a handful of other bodies in this star system too, and a few other star systems also._

_And they had Aeternum to thank, and their past maker, this, Varkan, to thank for their existence._

_When she left to meet him, she kept her calm, and when told Tul'rok was causing trouble during when she'd be there, she felt as if an immense opportunity had been shattered._

_But meeting Varkan himself would shatter such illusions of grandeur or noble wisdom that cultural experts had deduced from what little history remained of the 'old world', that which had stated by Aeternum in the early days of the neo Wyvern civilization._

_In all, she was disappointed, but also invigorated. In 1500 years her kind had come so far, from one so far from what he was thought to be._

_**"Goodbye, and disappointing as you were, and given the events around my visit, it was a privilege to meet you Varkan."**_

_**"Ranii."**_

* * *

The recordings took a bit of time to process, but with a sigh, Varkan settled into a calm look while Faral saw he was more at ease now. Kynok however, still had something to say on the matter at hand.

"I still can't believe you refused her offer." Kynok shook his head at Varkan, while the older Wyvern merely retorted with some quiet honesty.

"Enticing as it was, this is my home world, and I'll stay, even if only to spite those that would dare challenge my kind to having a place on it."

"They'd have probably worshipped you if you did go." Kynok added, which made Varkan glower at him slightly before replying, which earned a laugh from Faral afterwards:

"I resent 'godhoods', godlike power behind it or not. At least Aeternum doesn't flaunt its power to rule others, it just interferes when it suits its needs. Plus, being worshipped? I'd probably want to leave before that moon even finished one of its days."

"I see your point." Kynok dropped the subject, though Faral stopped her brief laugh to ask with some thankfulness:

"I'm sure many would've missed you if you'd gone. I would have, and I'm sure Kynok would have."

"Uh sure, yeah." Kynok added with some feigned sarcasm, though he was now only playfully blunt and rude to Varkan. But Faral then asked the obvious:

"I take it you showed this to Luna then? On the beach?"

"Yeah, must've gone through everything given you were gone 3 hours." Kynok remarked.

Varkan was quiet, as he shuffled slightly uncomfortably. It then clicked with Faral, who said with some quizzical tone in her voice:

"You didn't show her, or even open its files did you?"

"...No..."

"So what were doing for those 3 hours then!? Your usual beach moping sessions never went beyond 2!" Kynok exclaimed, completely lost. Varkan glowered at Kynok again, remarking:

"We talked in private, nothing else, just some matters that needed to-"

"What did she say to you then? She seemed a bit evasive when I asked her about your long talk before you got back after her." Faral probed.

"Nothing, its between her and me, nothing important, good or bad, just, clearing the waters, mutual thanking for helping each other.." Varkan scrunched his brow, getting aggravated.

"For 3 hours?" Faral spoke bluntly, shooting a look at the Wyvern that screamed her knowing he was hiding something.

"We weren't talking all the time, it was a little awkward, given its been a month since she and I last met-"

"No, oh no, if what between the lines stuff I'm reading is true.." Kynok began, which prompted Varkan to shoot a hard glare at Kynok yet again, growling from his seat:

"Shut it Kynok, its nothing important."

"Sure it isn't about your concerns with her you told me of once?" Faral probed tauntingly, using an interrogation tactic at this stage.

"Its private!" Faral smiled in triumph, but also in a faintly hidden sense of sadness from her past decline as a romantic interest by Varkan many, many years ago. The female Komodo jabbed a finger at Varkan:

"You like her, don't you."

Varkan said nothing, which confirmed it for Kynok too, who was more in disbelief than anything else.

"What the-"

"Its not important, keep it to yourselves, and its very early stage. Say, nothing." Varkan hissed. Raising his arms in surrender, Kynok noticed something out of the corner of his eye at the cave mouth before snapping his gaze back, while Faral added with a small laugh:

"Don't get so worked up Varkan, its fine. If you want, we'll tell no one."

"So will I, for about 5 minutes." Kynok added coyly, which made Varkan shoot daggers at him once again. With a guiltless gesture, Kynok remarked: "Hey, don't blame me if Lela was eavesdropping."

All Varkan did was growl to himself, while Faral took the recording hardcase with a few words: "I'll just put this on your bed, shall I?"

With a quick departure, Faral smirked as she saw Varkan grip his forehead with some claws, while Kynok finally cracked up with some laughing:

"Wow, a nag? Really? Just, wow.."

"Keep talking Kynok, and you won't just be sterile, but neutered with a rusty spoon as well."

"Whatever, I'll still be laughing." Kynok remarked, while Varkan audibly groaned. As his longest friend, Faral was happy that he had come this far from the withdrawn cold being he once was, even if he was still rather blunt and callous, which she herself had in common with him in public.

A small part of her was jealous of Luna, but in truth, she had moved on too. And besides, watching this develop would likely be entertaining, as long as she backed up Varkan if he needed it, as a friend would.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Wyvern quarters caves**

He noticed the odd stares at him as he had been checking on the surrogates, and how noticeably evasive the eldest, Lela, was being. Even Ma'rai, the second oldest, shook her head when he asked where she was, with a childish retort: "Seekwut."

Walking out of the cave with the 'leader' of the surrogate Fire Drakes, Varkan saw Cal'vel with Smoulder beside the cave, both in their large form, obviously with a question on their minds.

"What do you two want?" He bluntly asked.

"So, you and Princess Luna..." Cal'vel started.

Varkan was heading back to his cave within 1 second of it actually being worded. Blinking, Cal'vel turned his blue scaled head to Smoulder, catching her eye ridge arching knowingly:

"Take that as a yes."

As Smoulder gave a laugh with her remark, she playfully nuzzled Cal'vel, the red drake remarking as she pulled back from the dragon: "And you thought it was a joke."

"You did too at first, and Razak." Cal'vel pointed out.

"Fair point."

* * *

**Varkan/Faral/Kynok's cave**

Leant back on the makeshift couch, Varkan had a bottle already in hand. He needed a strong drink of rice wine after the disaster that was this for his personal life.

Seeing him, Faral slipped onto a chair nearby, the female Komodo hearing him out:

"I kept me being a Wyvern a secret from almost the entire world for near 30 years... And yet I kept this barebones first stage romance a secret for, how long, ... 10 minutes."

Groaning, Varkan took a sip of the bottle, letting the liquid run down his throat with a slight tingle as Faral gave a snort, adding calmly:

"See if it actually lasts. She seems pleasant enough."

Sensing something, Varkan gave Faral a calm look as he genuinely asked: "Are you, okay with this? I know we've had, history, and I don't want to-"

"You'd know by now if I had issues with it. Besides, by the sounds of it, you were clueless that you had feelings for her, not surprising given you had been suppressing many feelings for so long. I'd know that."

At Faral's somewhat scathing remark, Varkan went quiet, as he admitted: "In all honesty, it came out as more me saying, 'You make me feel weird, especially when you're in front of me, I don't know why, and I get confused and angry' to her face. She just saw through the lines, and I guess she had some feelings for me too."

With a pause, Faral said in a deadpan tone.

"Var, I like that am your best friend, and the looseness of it and my job as security and bodyguard comes with both. By what you just said, your clueless ness and your luck in that admission, not getting involved with you was maybe a lucky break for me. I think I may pity Luna."

"Screw you." Varkan remarked as he downed another gulp of rice wine. With a knowing smirk, Faral simply began reading some news from the internet link they had. He knew she was being honest, and brutally so, and was merely teasing him.

Now he just wanted try and dull the embarrassment he was getting from all sides it seemed, pleased at this development or not a non factor. He loathed being the centre of attention.

So why the hell he get 'involved' with a Princess was not fully comprehended by himself as he took another sip.

* * *

**27th April, 1008 ANM**

**Late Night**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace**

**Main corridors**

It had been a day since their return, but only now did Blacklight and Dusk hooves have any down time. Walking down the corridors, they spoke quietly about events they planned to do over the weekend, but when talk turned to Dusk Hooves's marefriend, which Blacklight usually toned out at given his asexual tendencies, Dusk Hooves had finished a tale of his marefriend's recent activities she had planned with him as he trailed off:

"-on the beach, just like... Huh, maybe, I keep thinking. What was up with Luna with that Wyvern?"

"We agreed with her not to say anything."

"Well, yeah, to others. But really think about it, it just seems really weird, the two of them. She made us go away for a few hours, all they did was lie on the beach and talk. What kind of connection is that?"

Rolling his eyes, Blacklight poked holes in Dusk Hooves's logic: "Not every romantic start has to be, as progressive, as some of yours and Derrie's were."

"I know, but still, there has to be something.."

"If there wasn't, they wouldn't have spent 3 hours tolerating each other's presence."

As they continued to debate, which gradually devolved into Blacklight pointing out Dusk Hooves's more tenaciously forward romantic ideals, they failed to heed the pair of disguised eyes on a chandelier above.

* * *

Discord always hid in the hallways to eavesdrop on palace staff, any juicy gossip to work to his mischief, albeit very restrained by Celestia's urging.

Blinking, the chandelier's candlestick ends bending to scratch its 'head', Discord processed what he'd heard.

"Now what kind of friend, or boyfriend even, would I be if I didn't pass this juicy, important news onto Luna's sister? Oh, maybe Varkan's doing this just to get back at Celestia quietly."

At that last part, Discord thought again, remarking: "No, still juicy, but he's always been more direct, blunt, unsophisticated in his cruelty. Still, I can't wait to see Celestia engage her protective big sister mode, I hope."

Rubbing the candlestick ends together with glee, Discord vanished, the no longer possessed chandelier now becoming rigid in its original shape again.

* * *

**27th April, 1008 ANM**

**Early Afternoon [local time]**

**New Daeland, Kala'ul island, [40 miles north of New Dae'land's north end]**

**Starswirl the Bearded's hidden cottage.**

Sat with an old spellbook tome before him, Starswirl let out a groan of satisfaction as he heard the faint crackle of the fireplace before him. The old wizard Unicorn had been investigating any trace of Tul'rok potentially coming back, on behalf of the Equestrian, and the world's government.

But after Celestia secretly confided in him of Tul'rok's revealed revival 35,000 years later by the human alien that confronted him, also having seized Luna's horn as a weapon, and sympathised enough to mercy execute him, he gave up, citing no evidence that Tul'rok would return.

He pledged to at least stay in the barest of contact with Celestia and Luna, for old times sake, but he stressed his desire for solitude again, now that this entire ordeal was over.

He now extended the list of people that knew of his cottage's location, and being able to see it by themselves, to 5. Varkan and Faral already knew, but now so did Celestia, Luna and Twilight. He explicitly made clear he needn't be disturbed unless it was something he was needed for. And he especially made it clear to not let Discord know, because that being would likely come anyway to mess with him.

"Ah, finally. Peace, and quiet."

Starswirl reclined in his armchair, able to at last fully relax since he escaped 30 odd years ago by Varkan's experiments. Now at long last, the ordeals he'd begun so much work to fix had been finished.

But in the back of his mind, knowing he could put it off for now, there remained only two unaccounted for matters.

The Tree of Harmony magma chamber had yielded a surprise, the roots were still there. There may be a way to perhaps grow a new tree, and maybe some way of harnessing its power, albeit maybe not in such an Equestria exclusive, sheer power way. And maybe not requiring a living sacrifice to complete them as had been with the Elements when he made them from the first tree. There had to be other ways of using that power, but first that tree site needed to be regrown from the volcanic, thankfully inactive crater that now scarred the Everfree forest.

Then there was a truly unexpected matter. When Aeternum sought the way to undo the control of the day and night cycles to repair them, it needed Discord's origins, though when that wasn't enough it needed Discord. Obviously Tul'rok, when in control, opted for kidnapping instead of approaching with Twilight as leverage.

But at the ruins in north Equestria, now buried, the origins of Discord, and history long forgotten from the end of Equestria's civil war, amidst which Alicorn led conflicts destabilised the planet rotation and moon's orbit, had left their marks. But the fortress there, which hid Discord's origins, and other creatures linked to him, still bore the spectre that had followed Starswirl in the past.

His old rival turned nemesis in the Civil War era was still out there. Contained, but there. Starswirl would deal with him however he could in time, and at least he could ask for help now.

As for now, he was content to simply relax for the first time in decades.

* * *

**Admission aftermath, and Lela, the oldest wyvern child, is clearly 2 things. A gossip, and taking too much after Kynok in her language.**

**Ranii's final words to Varkan, and an insight into the Neo-Wyverns of the far future.**

**Also, for both of them, the secret of Varkan and Luna does not last at all due to gossipers. At least Luna's lasted a day, not less than an hour like Varkan's end.**

**Starswirl's part mentions loose ends, though the Harmony tree roots leftover is a very small part. Siral the Savant in his fortress in the north though, is another matter, for another time, that will be dealt with.**

* * *

**Please review/critique honestly. Detailed reviews welcomed for constructive feedback purposes.**


	90. Ch 90: Old Ghosts, New Flames

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 90: Old Ghosts, New Flames**

* * *

**2nd May, 1008 ANM**

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Royal Palace, Throne Room**

"Thank you Governor Velourmane, the palace staff will contact you when the date to begin preparations comes up in a month."

With a bow, the dark red maned, brown furred stallion, clad in a sleek grey suit, departed the throne room. The Summer Sun Celebration was to be continued, but at Celestia's negotiations, she asked that any mention of her role be toned down, if not possibly entirely out of the ceremonies.

After all, for a month now the day and night had passed without her or her sister's intervention. She still found it freeing after so long, though her body clock still prompted her at sunrise and sunset as it did for so long.

At this, she recalled what Discord had told her of recently. She'd kept her mouth shut for now, as it had been a busy time since Luna came back, the last thing needed was a sensitive topic between them until things calmed down a bit.

But this was a two way deal, and could be approached from the other side.

Getting out a scroll and magical quill, while the guards stood idly at their posts, Celestia had not written more than the first sentence before she saw a white flash engulf the throne room. With an expectant glance upwards, Celestia remarked coyly:

"Must you always put the room and whomever is in it with me in stasis like that?"

"Only when I want to speak to you uninterrupted." Discord slowly hovered around her, eyeing up the statuesque guards around the throne room, though clearly their eyes were still moving in what looked like attempted glares at him.

"I couldn't help but notice your letter is addressed to a certain, ahem, nightly flame of recent days..."

"You were just waiting for this, weren't you?"

"Well its been a boring week, and frankly the girls aren't moving back altogether into Ponyville until next week, so its hard to bother them all at once." Discord shrugged he put on his best innocent face, while Celestia continued to write the scroll:

"I just want to clear things up from his end. This is a more personal matter after all."

"Well I don't recall Luna ever asking me in a letter to 'clear things up' when I began to approach you, or when we finally dropped the back and forth."

"I'm her big sister, and I can't help be protective of her since her horn is still healing. I still had mine if you ever went... you get the idea."

Discord went quiet as he recalled his rage virus induced episode, but simply hovered around to see what she was writing in the scroll, wondering how Varkan would take it wherever he received it.

* * *

_**To Varkan**_

_**I hope you are well, and I hear from Luan that your project and its members has been running smoothly, and the young Wyverns are thriving. She said you did not divulge what Ranii left you in the message to you to her, but understands why not. She certainly did speak very highly of your efforts and mood, which brings me to the point I wish to bring up, though I have not yet discussed it with Luna, nor told her that Discord and I know of hers and your new understanding between each other.**_

_**I wish to ask if you are genuine, or whether this has any potential ulterior motives behind it. I know we have ironed out most of our disagreements, even if through unifying against a common threat, but I must remind you that while you need not fear me as a ruler, you will as a sibling if you test me.**_

_**To reply, simply write on the scroll's back, and draw a line underneath your signature.**_

_**Princess Celestia**_

* * *

**Mid Morning [local time]**

**Wunae islands, Bahmalk city ruins, exclusion zone**

_**Former Wyvern Confederacy capital**_

**Mausoleum Military bunker site**

Walking back from the ruins of downtown, Varkan had a long tally of names he'd recovered from the city's archives. It was easy to keep track, as he willed one defilement of his kind's ruins for the sake of finding all the dead.

Ticks next to phone and address book names in directory archives were no harm in his mind. Besides, for the first time in coming back here in his life, he was pleased, happy even.

In the hangers he'd re-purposed yesterday, using the tools to exploit Celestia's horn's leftover, extraordinary magic, he was accomplishing in a day what would have taken 20 biannual visits on his own.

After sussing out a series of orders to the horn, willing it with his mind, he had left it alone while he found names he hadn't found. Before this, he'd always found names faster than he could carve them into stone 1 by 2 foot slabs to slot onto the hanger floors.

In front of the hanger, a yellow enchanted line of moving dirt balls were being dumped on the dead grasses around the ruined airbase runway. He'd run out of space in two hangers already, and now needed to actually excavate more sites for these 'floor' tombs.

Scratching his muzzle, face mask still in place to prevent him breathing radioactive air into his less resilient internals, Varkan glanced across the large excavated spaces, being literally built made from gravestones as brickwork. They already had built the first 2 levels of these two new hanger mausoleums. Instead of just the floors, the walls too inside would bear the names, with only the ceilings of each floor being intact.

It would have been depressing, given how many already were in place with this breakthrough. But by the time the 100,000th Wyvern from Bahmalk city's dead had been forged into place on the walls of the ground level of one building, Varkan realized the boundary to statistic level deaths, rather than grieving level rates, had been crossed for him. The rest were easy now, and he was past the 400,000 mark now.

Still, he sat down on the dried grasses around the airfield, watching the magic of the dismembered horn set to work per his commands. He had simply done all of this himself with a strict routine of building, forging and excavating, and then with a simple tracer device, it instilled the signals to make the horn do the same work over and over again without him there. Of course, he changed it when it finished a level, or no longer needed to excavate for now, but it was easy. Comparable to letting something cook in a way.

With no looters either, Varkan relaxed, digging out a few scrappy books he'd recovered from a ruined library on the town's outskirts that were still in decent condition. He may as well have a read while the next level was building in both mausoleums before him.

* * *

Sitting on the slope of one dirt pile now at the runway edge like a seat, Varkan opened up the page of the old science fiction novel he'd found, but nearly dropped it when a yellow flash appeared before him.

A yellow hued note, hovering in front of his face. Cautious, Varkan looked over, and saw the yellow hued dirt loads, and the noises of stone name tablets being carved and forged into place as the structure were still going on. This wasn't his horn's doing.

With a gulp, Varkan murmured to himself: "Can she sense what I'm making it do? If so she can shove it, I'm getting too much done to stop now."

Opening the letter, which sure enough had the Equestrian royal seal, Varkan sighed when he saw no mention of him using her horn here. But its contents held a bit of news he thought might at least last longer.

"2 days. 2 days, and they found out, and now she asks me. Perfect..."

Suppressing an eye roll, Varkan saw instructions on how to reply, and began writing the reply.

* * *

**Early Evening [local time]**

**Equestria, Canterlot**

**Royal Palace, Throne Room**

_**To Princess Celestia.**_

_**I am doing well, especially very recently. In fact, I have your contribution to thank for it. The tools developed to exploit the magic in your horn have allowed me, with a sort of 'autopilot' function to them, to construct in a very short time [2 days] a series of structures and finish the tombstones of the Bahmalk city residents, as Princess Luna described in one visit. I recently laid to rest the 100,000th Wyvern that died in the city, and at this rate, I may run out of names I've found by tomorrow.**_

_**As for the above paragraph, I'm in the ruins now because me and Faral returned to Singapaw recently, before a few of the Wyverns would come back once their sanctum is operational, and I was struck with the idea above on route, and decided to go for it, long story short.**_

_**As for your concerns with Princess Luna, I must first ask why you went behind Luna's back before telling her you knew of our 'exchange'. And how exactly did you figure it out without her knowing anyway?**_

_**But I have no ulterior motive, and was unaware of the nature of my feelings for her until that day on the beach with her. Only when I admitted the state she leaves me in, and talking it over with her, did the truth become apparent to both of us. We were both blind in that regard.**_

_**Besides, I was against beginning this, given my reputation. She couldn't be dissuaded, and a part of me also agreed. Now that I know I have feelings for her, they're no longer confusing and flustered, but calming and warm. In itself, we have only admitted, talked, and nothing beyond that.**_

_**Varkan**_

* * *

_**To Varkan**_

_**I'm not certain what to make of you using my old horn for it, and not instead asked for help, but I am glad your memorial project is coming along so fast with it. If doing it this way helps it go the quickest, then so be it. You clearly want it enough to have kept it going for years without this power to speed it along.**_

_**But it is just unusual to comprehend, given our history, that you and my sister would develop such a bond. Perhaps it is a good thing, as alliances are always more beneficial to all sides in the end.**_

_**But first and foremost I wish to ensure my sister is happy. By the sounds of it, you and she have started something that could either make my sister very happy, or if you wish to dare risk it, break her. I shall not remind you of my warning if that is the case.**_

_**If you wish to make it 'official', then I offer you something. Recently proposals for the Summer Sun Celebration, the first with less or no emphasis on my role, have been finished, and I want to offer you an invitation ahead of the invites being sent out. You played a large part, and it is only fair, especially seeing how during the Winter Celebration last year that you and Luna already got on well. I am willing to grant my blessing to you, and offer you a time of celebration to do it amidst.**_

_**Princess Celestia.**_

_**P.S. Discord overheard the two Night guards with Luna when she visited you quietly gossiping, and as he put it, he wanted to see my reaction.**_

* * *

_**Of course Discord would be the one, though those two guards? I wondered what they'd make of it anyway.**_

_**As for the Sun Celebration, I will consider it. Surely by the middle of June things will have calmed enough for me to appear so publicly, but coming out as being involved with the Night Princess may invite unwanted attention.**_

_**But please, let Luna know within 24 hours of me sending this, if you want to be a good sibling.**_

_**Also, I urge you to stifle or deny any and all gossip of this until such time as its made 'official'. I've seen what royalty and its exploits in private life is to the tabloid press, and I don't want to be forced to hide in the irradiated ruins of my people just to avoid some photographers.**_

_**If you pass this letter onto Luna, tell her that I look forwards to our next meeting, whenever it is, and my warmest regards.**_

_**And tell Discord I have a two pronged reply to him hoping I'll meet your wrath as a sister. First is that rebuilding and memorialising my kind is more important and satisfying for me, and second is whatever rude physical gesture he takes most offence to.**_

_**Varkan**_

* * *

Luna had been passed on the letters, as Celestia had come out about Discord and her knowing. She was relieved to hear that Dusk Hooves and Blacklight had only 'gossiped' about the events once, and not quite in 'public', and only Discord had been there to witness it while hidden, so she would not speak to them about it.

"I'm sorry I kept this, but it was a busy week for both of us, and I wasn't sure about him during 'peacetime'."

"Its fine sister. I understand your worries, but I trust Varkan enough. But I didn't know he was in those ruins, rebuilding. And remarkably fast too." Luna had been taken aback by Varkan's improvisation to his potentially decades long project, slowed by him only visiting once every two years before.

But looking at Celestia, with Discord absent and the room no longer under stasis [she suspected he was eavesdropping anyway], Luna asked Celestia outright:

"I know you called me here about this, but I noticed you've been stressed too, during this week."

With a sigh, Celestia stood up from the throne, stepping regally down to come level with her sister, remarking: "I keep worrying about if things will ever truly be normal again. You and I, we already no longer control the sun and moon, and its been a month, everypony has adapted easily to that, and I've been hearing whispers of us not being needed anymore. The more outspoken critics are getting louder."

"They're opportunists Celly, they're always there after a crisis." Luna reminded her older sister, who nodded all too knowingly from experience:

"But there was a brief period after I had my horn damaged first against Varkan, but it died down when my horn healed. You have that to a lesser extent, not being the only Princess, but now we've both been knocked down. I don't wish to keep the power we had, but I just don't look forwards to those that may try and challenge us for whatever their own agendas are."

"You can't be afraid of what might happen." Luna offered, but Celestia shook her head in a semi rebuke: "No, I've been around long enough that it will happen. How much it happens is the unknown I don't look forwards to."

"By the Summer Sun Celebration the worst of the damage will be gone across the world, and we'll have an idea of where its going by then. All we can do is wait and see." Luna pointed out warmly, making Celestia smile with a remark back at Luna as she accepted a slight hug from the blue Alicorn, subtly wincing as she felt the bandage protected horn stump graze her neck slightly.

"You've come a long way since Nightmare Moon. And now you have a flame of your own."

"Focus on the present sister, don't presume the future of things too much, please." Luna blushed at Celestia's vague hint in her statement with recent events.

* * *

**3 hours later, Late Afternoon [local time]**

**Wunae islands, Bahmalk city ruins, exclusion zone**

_**Former Wyvern Confederacy capital**_

**Mausoleum Military bunker site**

Inside the main bunker, the first one he started, Varkan stood at the only 2 empty slots in the floor, covered in grave 'tiles'. He knew his own grave, a long way off he hoped, would go here. But that grave tile was at the front of the bunker hanger. In front of him, he wanted to set this one in place himself.

He knew that he'd once said he'd considered not putting him here after his turn, but in truth, Varkan partly blamed himself for Tul'rok's turn, what he became. It was only fair.

Laying Tul'rok's grave tile down, he relied on plain cement instead of Celestia's horn forging it instantly, like with the newer developing mausoleums. Looking down, Varkan saw the two names side by side, as they'd want.

_**Tul'rok Bal'kal: 923-976ANM Son, Mate, friend. A merciful death after a condemned state.**_

_**Sa'ral Bal'kal: 925-976ANM Daughter, Mate, friend. Casualty of a desperate cause.**_

Starswirl's brief message to him and Faral to not bother him unless it was urgent had spoken of Tul'rok being freed by the human 35,000 years later, on a desolated world of the far future. At least he got mercy at long last, even though he was still waiting.

Standing back, with a stiff nod to them both, Varkan turned his back on the graves of his lost Wyvern colleagues of long past, burying them in the past at long last.

Safe in the knowledge that his memorial to the Wyverns he'd managed to find would be completed within the next 4 days, he could finally put to rest many of the ghosts here, and of his lost Wyvern life before the outbreak.

He finally could move on.

* * *

**2 days later**

**Exclusion zone borders**

2 more days of grave slab laying, and he'd reached 600,000. He'd been even adding Bahmalk wyvern citizens that had been evacuated before the bomb had been dropped to destroy the plague hub, but he'd made excellent progress, over half of the city's populace memorialised in this 4 day stay. He'd nearly run out of Wyverns he's actually identified when he stopped earlier today.

He'd only recently got far enough out to take off his breathing mask when his satellite phone went off.

Fumbling at the surprise call, Varkan picked it up.

_**"Hey Varkan, its Maurik, I got passed some interesting report, officially cited by the way, of you and the Equestrian Night Princess being an item. I know its sounds silly, but I was wondering what you could say for me to retort this-"**_

"Uh Maurik, its not silly. I don't know how it got out but its true."

The Orang-utan at the far end of the phone line was quiet, before he whispered faintly, deathly quiet:

_**"...What happened to avoiding getting involved in politics if possible? Remember that last thing you said before you left for Sri Draka, and then went off on your memorial building on a whim?"**_

"...It was unexpected, as was her sharing the feeling."

"So it is mutual. Okay, good for that, but, well, okay, I, ...YOU UTTER PAIN IN MY-"

The phone call ended with Maurik venting at the 'publicity', and Varkan having a ringing left ear hole. They weren't in trouble, but Maurik sometimes had his limits with Varkan's behaviour, especially in recent years.

Apparently somehow it slipped out, but Princess Luna had issued a press statement, a low key one, before the gossip version became the most cited version of the story. And predictably the press gobbled it up more than stories about the recovery efforts worldwide proceeding on schedule for the most part.

* * *

**Protective sister mode engage, 50 percent capacity.**

**Also, the press ALWAYS finds out somehow, and as Luna's move at the end shows, the proper story being released is a good/only way to damage control the 'tabloid' version.**

* * *

**Addressed the Bahmalk ruins and Varkan using tools he didn't have before to do an army's work at once. How long until the horn is drained is uncertain though, but not any time soon.**

* * *

**Next chapter will have the Mane crew back in a mostly rebuilt Ponyville [small town, less time], though the castle will be only half rebuilt, still liveable though.**

**In the long run, the Summer Sun Celebration will mark the end of this story, just a heads up.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique if one would, detailed reviews welcomed fro creative improvement purposes.**


	91. Ch 91: How Times have changed

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 91: How times have changed.**

* * *

**14th May, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning[local time]**

**Equestria, Ponyville**

**Friendship castle**

Starlight Glimmer couldn't help but let out a sigh of awe, and sadness, as she saw the scaffolding on the upper levels of the crystalline castle. Only now that most of the town had been largely repaired was the castle being repaired completely. Of course, the basic structure repaired itself, though furnishings were what the contracted workers were brought in for.

Large chunks of the star shaped upper structure were still damaged, and clearly by the scars on some buildings still, what happened here on two occasions, before and after those orbiters had finished their work under that mad being, had been catastrophic.

Beside her, the yellow and orange Unicorn stallion, Sunburst laid a hoof on her shoulder:  
"You okay?"

"Yeah, just, hard to imagine what it would've been like. And meanwhile we were off in Eorope in cozy libraries and ruins for the past 4 years while all this was happening."

"Hey, you followed me on the University research contract I was on before this all started, and if this happened during that time, it happened."

"Yeah. I guess it'll be nice to catch up with Twilight and her friends besides letters anyway."

Walking up to the door, Starlight and Sunburst's eyes widened as they saw them open before they knocked, and a pair of pegasi stallions wearing violet colored armor regarded them coolly.

"Uh, we were scheduled to be here today. Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst Flare."

* * *

**Friendship castle, map room**

As the doors opened to let in the two travellers, the purple Alicorn was stood beside a strange, dark grey furred, white maned elderly Unicorn, while a blue aura was emanating from the table in front of them.

"Its not as receptive as it once was, but aside from the more minimal issues, it should still alert as it once did. I did my best with what I harvested."

"Well its not like the tree's there to get replacements from."

"No, just the roots, and what traces of each of the 6 jewels' sources I first harvested when-"

"Princess Twilight, Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst Flare have arrived."

In a bit of surprise, Twilight gave a smile towards Flash Sentry, who had met them as they travelled up to the map and throne room. "Thank you Captain."

On duty, Flash kept his professional behaviour, while his marefriend, and boss, greeted these travellers.

"Its good to see you again Starlight. I understand you wanting to come when things were calmed and being rebuilt."

"Yeah, a lot has happened while me and Sunburst were off on our expeditions and research."

Noticing the elder Unicorn arch an eyebrow at that sentence, Starlight asked politely: "But who is this?"

"This is Starswirl the Bearded."

In awe, Starlight was quiet as Sunburst remarked aloud: "I heard you'd come back, but I thought you would be keeping to yourself by what we also heard about you."

"I am trying to salvage the Elements and possibly replace them, without the shortcomings of their forging that played into events surrounding Tul'rok and Aeternum."

"Its an honour to meet y-" Starlight began, but Starswirl waved a hoof, remarking bluntly:

"I know who you are, and I've read some of your published work together with Sunburst there about your findings in the old Eoropean ruins and archives. I also know of your earlier exploits, concerning a certain spell of mine..."

At Starswirl's condescending tone, Starlight awkwardly looked away, but then Starswirl finished gruffly: "But I heard you at least changed your ways, as is always good to hear. But I've taken steps against anypony using that spell for poor reasons ever again. If its used anywhere, I'll know, so that it is no longer an issue."

As Starswirl finished, he did remark to Starlight and Sunburst as he strode past them: "I have to leave now, back to see if I can recover more harmonic jewel ore from the caldera. But you may hear from me in the near future, both of you. Your skills may prove useful for some business I need to deal with, and your lack of politics tying you down is all the better."

Starswirl left without another word, the enigmatic wizard leaving Twilight there with the two to lighten the mood.

"So, I guess you wanna catch up. The girls and I are meeting later today anyway, so I guess you two could wait."

"Thanks." Starlight remarked with a thankful blush, while Sunburst turned to Twilight asking the obvious:

"Did the fighting really come into the castle?"

Looking up, Twilight gestured with some mild cynicism to the still repairing cracks in the ceiling, and where the roots of the old golden oaks library were hung up, notably missing some parts that had been too damaged to replace.

"So, what's this I hear about you two finally getting together?"

With a smile, Starlight edged closer to Sunburst, remarking: "It was when we were in Parise, looking into the archives discovered in the catacombs there. We had some time off, and well, lets just say the cliches about that city kinda caught us in our free time."

"Oh Rarity's going to love hearing the full story, I promise you that." Twilight laughed as she heard the statement, while Sunburst gave a sheepish grin as he shared a warm look with Starlight beside him.

At least some things hadn't changed much.

* * *

**Ponyville, skies above main city square**

Mayor Mare looked up from the ground in front of the mostly finished town hall, waving to the blue pegasus that had responded to the clouds beginning to slowly move over Ponyville's central area high above.

With an idle wave, Rainbow flapped to get around in front of the moving cloud 'herd'.

"Hey, you can't be here!"

Flying across the surface of the gathering cloud pack above Ponyville, Rainbow Dash focused and began using her pegasi inbuilt magic to push the clouds free.

"Last thing I need is a bunch of construction workers getting angry at rain ruining their fresh cement."

Flapping her wings, she relished her 'down time' as Ponyville's lead weather controller. But the cement and mortar that was drying across Ponyville across the houses, roofs, and a few bridges and buildings meant that rain was a big no-no in certain areas on certain days.

Looking around, Rainbow Dash saw Sweet Apple Acres, seeing somewhere that could use more rain.

"Well, the planted trees could always use some water."

* * *

**1 mile west of Sweet Apple Acres**

**Nearby Forests**

"C'mon, ah don't have time fer this! Where are ya?"

Apple Bloom yelled out as she traversed the forest. A fox had got into the chicken coop last night, and a few chickens had escaped and run off besides the 1 the fox stole in the night, likely in a panic.

The little yellow earth pony grimaced as her hoof slipped in some mud, but she saw what she was looking for. White feathers. But clearly the chicken had been taken, as they had blood on them.

"Aw no."

With a sad look, Apple Bloom began to head deeper, trying to find any others of the 4 that escaped. But a noise from the distant bushes drew her eyes and ears, as she saw movement in the darker undergrowth:

"Hey! Who's there!?"

She saw a glint of green glowing, and in a small clearing between the bushes, she saw moving wood. Her heart began to beat a little faster, knowing she needed to get back, and knowing now what became of the other chickens.

"Timberwolves.." Apple Bloom began to slowly back away, turning tail to run without screaming. A snarl echoed in the darker underbrush, but she was sure she had a good head start on them.

As a low howl rang through the forest, she realised that it must be near Zap Apple harvesting for them to be this close to the forest edge, or this far from the mountains. They always came down when spring came, and prey was more plentiful.

"Ah'd better tell 'Jack that they're this close alre-"

_**WEEAAAGH!**_

A metallic sounding screech pierced the forest, and the growls of the timberwolves in the distance ceased almost immediately, as did most other sounds.

But as she heard it, she knew who it was. He'd come out to help her search as well, and had followed her instructions that she could take care of herself.

"Ah was gonna get away from them fine."

The metallic and rock bodied creature, like a large wolf but with trailing hairlike tendrils, and a mouthless, 4 yellow eyed head, approached from her side. Socium merely buzzed back at her as they both began to head back through the forest:

**"I sensed predators near you, and I intervened."**

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway. Ah guess we know what happened to the chickens huh?"

Socium was wordless, but buzzed in agreement, as they came to the forest edge. The drone had been with them for a month now, and life had settled down with him as a part of those that lived on the farm.

Those that had been moving back had been told of his presence, and his role, but there was caution to be had as expected. Socium mostly stayed on the farm, and no bad had come of his presence anyway. Some of the children who had come back already sometimes walked by the farm to simply look at him, whatever he did, from a considerable distance.

It was a better start than was expected by many for such a creature amidst the town. But if the Apples trusted it/him. then they would warm to its presence, eventually. After all, they already had a dragon, it was just this creature was a genuinely new type of being is all.

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres**

As the rainclouds were finished being herded over the top of the orchards, Rainbow Dash had flown down to drop in on Applejack.

"So this guy thinks he can tell me where to put the clouds as if he were talking to a rookie weatherpony, and I just say: "I know my job pal!" And then I just took off full speed and had those clouds over the north fields in 'bout a minute flat."

Letting Rainbow Dash finish her boastful story, Applejack nodded nonchalantly:

"Uh huh, sounds like just normal life for ya."

"As much as I miss Cloudsdale after my time there, its nice to be back here. Quieter too."

"Sure it ain't also a certain somepony in Cloudsdale ya miss?" Applejack suggested, which Rainbow Dash gave a smirk: "Nah, he can do fine without me. Besides, I'll be back with the team when no more construction ponies here need their precious cement to not get wet."

Rolling her eyes, Applejack heard hooffalls, as Apple Bloom ran past Big Mac, pulling a cart of fertiliser, to greet Applejack:

"Hey sis. Uh, no luck on the escaped chickens, they got, eaten."

"By what?" Applejack asked sadly, but she saw Socium plodding behind Applebloom, whom her little sister pointed to:

"Timberwolves. Must be near Zap Apple season for 'em to be this far from the mountains. They got close, but Socium scared them off with some kinda screech."

"Did you say Zap Apple? That means, oh sweet.." Rainbow trailed off, while Applejack knew her pegasus friend was fantasising about the various products that came from the special apples. Notably a more potent form of cider.

"Dash, they won't be ready for another month.."

"Hey, don't crush a mare's dreams so quickly!" Rainbow protested.

**"She is only being honest, why are you angered by that?"** Socium buzzed quizzically, which earned a giggle from Apple Bloom. Applejack nodded with some smugness as she said:

"See, Socium agrees."

"Oh sure, he'll always take your side though."

"Hey, be nice to him Rainbow. He'll be helping with the Zap products this year, and ah may well tell him to leave your orders til last."

"Don't you dare." Rainbow narrowed her eyes at her friend, though she was smiling as she did so, as she knew full well she was joking with her.

As Apple Bloom left to perhaps find her friends, her chores done for now until the afternoon, Socium simply sat back to wait for its next task, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash caught up with each other.

It noticed the blue pegasus's notched ear, and Applejack's scars, had cleared up. Though in Rainbow's case, her left ear would always have a sort of 'fold', healed with lost stitches from where Garnet's blade had sliced through it, nearly slicing half of it off.

The only scars left seemed to be only subtle ones.

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

**Sugarcube corner**

"-nice to see all the animals coming out for spring, right when the town's looking so much better."

As Fluttershy finished her remark, Rarity nodded in agreement with a sip being taken from her teacup. Putting it down, Rarity pointed out with some ill-masked anticipation:

"Yes, and the spring yields a new season for me to work with. Of course my boutique here is only doing deliveries, I don't expect much demand in Ponyville until much later this year, when everypony is settled and things are more normal. But, an artiste's work never ceases, it can only ever slow."

"I expect your Canterlot shop will be doing business more than anything else."

"Yes, and Sassy as usual is doing a wonderful job. Especially with the announcement of the Summer Sun celebrations, being slightly different this year. More on summer colours, less emphasis on Celestia herself..." Rarity seemed somewhat saddened, knowing full well the subtle reason behind why less emphasis was being placed on Equestria's role in the Sun task, something that no longer existed.

"Well, I know Celestia herself seems to actually like this new, well, lessened responsibility of hers. Discord says she can now actually afford to have easy days when she needs them without getting up early."

Behind them, Derpy Hooves flew by, a small stack of newspapers dropped nearby the shop. Recently the cafe service at Sugarcube started selling papers for profit. As Derpy flew off, Rarity remarked offhoofedly, while Fluttershy then noticed a pink mare bouncing up the roadway.

"Well, there's always something positive in any situation I guess."

Quickly bouncing/running with her cart, Pinkie apologised as Derpy Hooves was sent spinning around by her passing close by at speed, the mail pegasus nearly dazed in the process as she flew off in a dizzy fashion after the pink blur nearly flattened her.

Drawing up the cart, her deliveries finished, Pinkie noticed the two sitting at the table, and then she rushed over to sit at the table, nearly flipping it as she came between them, her usual wide eyed expression on her face.

"Hey girls, what's up!?"

"Not much Pinkie, but I see you're busy." Rarity answered

"Yep, deliveries, since some ponies still don't have their cooking stuff fully hooked up yet. But, whaddya gonna do but answer the call of hungry ponies? We've been real busy since we reopened."

Pointing up, Pinkie said quickly: "Y'know the awning was my idea."

"What awning?" Fluttershy asked. At her question, Pinkie leant from her chair to the pole nearby, opening a panel to pull on some rope inside it. Within seconds, a white coloured awning had extended out to cover the seating area in a rectangular, sloping shape.

"Impressive." Rarity admitted, though she thought the colour was a little plain for now.

"I had a lot of other ideas, but we had to keep it simple for now." Pinkie admitted, not even telling what some of her more outlandish ideas had been.

A call came from inside the bakery, which drew the pink mare's gaze: "Sorry, lunch rush!"

As she rushed into the bakery, Fluttershy looked at Rarity with a smile, remarking: "I guess things are somewhat normal already."

"Normal for Pinkie maybe. Did she say how to retract that awning?"

Rarity asked the last question as Fluttershy quietly ate her teacake.

For now though, as she thought, she wondered how Spike was doing right now.

* * *

**Mid Afternoon**

**Everfree forest**

**Harmony Caldera [inactive]**

Stood at the edge of the sunken crater, where the ground had collapsed into the magma chamber amidst the final conflict, Starswirl ceased his surveying magical aura, as he also saw the purple dragon emerge from his digging hole nearby.

"Got it, little bigger this time!"

Hoisting it up, Spike clambered out of the hole, dumping what looked like a large rock on the ground. With focused magic, Starswirl fired a fracturing spell at the lump, and it fractured like a nut shell. Spike plunged his claws into the fractures, and pulled the rock apart, revealing it to be a geode of sorts.

Inside, a large formation of thumbclaw sized veins of yellow gems, emanating a faint magical, and recognisable aura, resided. Roots of what part of the tree was the seed of the honesty elemental gems.

Eying the gems suspiciously, Spike asked: "You sure these are safe to work with?"

"These roots have no trace of Aeternum, or Tul'rok. I'd sense it if it did. Besides, they drew on the Elements already purified and ready, not these, offspring of theirs."

"So, you can make new full fledged gems?"

"No, they will never be as pure as the ones I first made, but they will still be strong. But it will take years before, and for now the castle the originals forged can fulfil its role. Besides, this time I won't have to sacrifice myself, or another being, to complete them. And besides, a new tree of Harmony is already growing already."

"How long until its regrown?"

"Let me put it this way. I time travelled for near a thousand years, and the tree was not around when I began, but was when I forged the Elements at the end of that period."

Spike snorted at this, as he realised the tree of harmony had taken near a millenia to get to the stage where the Elements borne from them, pure, full powered ones, were usable.

"I'll be old by then." Spike remarked.

"I'll be dead by then, unless I get the idea to time jump again." Starswirl countered. But as Spike looked at the wizard, he added as he gestured to the caldera:

"The forest will regrow, wild and untamed as it is. But in my opinion, the Elements as items on their own haven't been needed against a threat since Discord's plunderseeds. The power they granted to Princess Twilight and her friends is enough for them. Plus, as items to be exploited, they've proven more trouble than they're worth in my book."

Spike couldn't help but nod in agreement at this fact. As he gazed across the crater, Spike was nudged by Starswirl's magic as the wizard remarked:

"Well, I need 5 more of these sized root chunks, 1 for each Element, if you and your friends want near complete Elements as a backup. You said you'd help me to Princess Twilight, so, why are you standing idle?"

Spike grumbled as he stomped towards the ground where Starswirl shone some blue magic, highlight where the Loyalty red elemental roots were to be dug for.

"Hardass. Why aren't you digging them up yourself?"

"Because the roots are Quintessenite, which cannot be directly affected by magic. It amplifies magic, but is unaffected. I need the gems I can manipulate inside them. So no magic lifting of it. Now stop grumbling!"

Spike got digging, not knowing Starswirl had heard him. While the dragon busied himself, Starswirl waited calmly, knowing he could go back to his cottage to experiment with the gems once extracted from the root rock that made up the roots' outside layer. He preferred solitude, always did.

But he'd indulge in social activity enough to kill the monotony of his lonesome for the sake of his sanity. But today, his comments to Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst, he was right. They may prove useful for exploits he wished to address at a later stage.

Ones without such stringent commitments like princessship or elemental roles were best. And if what he heard was right, there was an ex student of Celestia's that resided in the alternate world he banished a trio of old enemies to long ago. That alternate world in of itself was worth investigating further, given a certain race that had been involved from beyond Aeternum's time gateway.

But all in good time, as those weren't urgent situations.

* * *

**Things settle down after a while, and I managed to make the Season 5 finale work with my established events very easily.**

**Simply put, after the events, and learning about it, Starlight goes to find out where Sunburst is. She finds him working for a University transfer scheme in Eorope, and with some recommendation from Twilight, joins Sunburst as a researcher in ruins and discovered archives of old, pre-Equestrian ruins [aka up to 1000 BNM or so, particularly the 1245-1130 great century war of the 'old continent'.]**

**They're abroad for 4 years, but visit from time to time, not enough to intervene in events that unfolded in these stories though.**

**In those 4 years, in the 4th year [early 1008 ANM] while in Parise to study the catacombs and ancient archives, they get together.**

* * *

**As for Starswirl's musings at the end of this chapter, well, I'm leaving enough 'open' ends to work with in a very small, present day setting of my eventual Volume 0 story, though that itself will be mostly set in the distant past [900 BNM - 0 BNM/ANM].**

* * *

**A bit of warning, the next chapter may not appear until the 4th December, as a last hurdle of University work before winter holidays demands my undivided attention.**

* * *

**Please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcomed for creative improvement.**


	92. Ch 92: Personal Trajectories

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 92: Personal Trajectories.**

* * *

**30th May, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning [local time]**

**New Changliea, Capital city of Metamorcus**

**Upper hill 'hives', Market burrows**

Amidst the hillsides that marked the coastal city, the capital of the new Changeling nation, the tunnels that marked the city's true depths were teeming with activity as usual.

Bathed in bioluminescent green lights, along with LED lights that minimised heat given off, the odd mixture of biology and technology was a marvel to behold to outsiders who visited.

Amidst the tunnel marketplace, there were non-changelings milling about, though mainly because this was a market, a place of trade for all in the city. Such diversity was less common in the residential tunnels.

Shuffling past a group of adolescent dog shaped changelings, the female Python's length made her hard to miss as she slithered through the crowd, head held up so as to actually be seen at eye level. Still somewhat unnerved by the darker city atmosphere, Jorani shot a look towards the King Cobra beside her. Caarim gave a small laugh as he replied to her with a nudge of his head, considerably smaller than her:

"Relax Jorani."

"Easy for you to say, you've been amongst such a city many times." Jorani murmured, which prompted Caarim to retort playfully:

"You're right I guess. I bet I could get around here with my eyes closed."

Wincing, Jorani remarked as she couldn't help but look Caarim in his now slightly scarred eye rims, and the reddish, healed underskin where his eyes once were. They'd been too damaged to fix, both the eyes and nerve ends connected to them, by Tul'rok's up close pulse blast.

"Please don't like you making jokes like that."

"What? I'm the one that's blind."

"Yes, but still.."

"Okay okay." Caarim rolled his head in a substitute for his lost eyes, while Jorani then lightly gasped as she peered back at her considerable body length.

A Changeling toddler, one of the small, lanky beetle like 4 legged 'grub', had crawled out from a market stand its mother was manning, and had gently poked the passing length of coils from Jorani's body. As the mother pulled the toddler back with a light scold, Jorani flashed a smile with a remark: "Its okay, your child's curious.."

As the mother, a horse shape changeling, laughed at this, the toddler stared at Jorani and Caarim, the noticeably smaller Cobra remarking: "See, they're fine being around you. Now come on, we don't want to keep them waiting."

With a parting smile at the market stall mother and toddler, the Python female followed the King Cobra male out into the refreshing daylight, where a surface main road led towards the road to the palace.

* * *

**Midday [local time]**

**Palace, Main foyer**

The palace, like other larger buildings in the city, rose out of the ground like black and grey coloured termite mounds, the material from tunnels dug serving as construction material.

Inside, on an upper balcony, Caarim and Jorani had met with some old friends. One of them was a frequent visitor, a former Equestrian that underwent experimentation after Tul'rok's torture of him back in 976 ANM, and a good friend of Caarim's, and a former student of Princess Celestia. The other was the most recent Equestrian Princess, and one who had volunteered for this diplomatic mission. But the diplomacy was already done, simple trade deals between Equestria and the Changeling nations

As New Changelia was sealing more partnerships with Changelia, Twilight had come when a round of agreements were being finalised between the leaderships of both nations.

* * *

**Upper foyer**

"Things have been fine, nice to see being blind hasn't affected you at all Caarim."

"Like I said back then, I see by using other minds around me whatever their intellect, use their vision. In fact, I see a lot more now than I did before because I have to." Caarim replied, rather at ease while discussing a disability that had in fact made him better than before. With an eye roll, Ohmen folded his large forearms of his default hybrid diamond dog/unicorn form, remarking: "Some of us get lucky with disabilities it seems."

Letting the Cobra and Hybrid continue their quiet dispute over Caarim's blindness helping him versus Ohmen's aneurysm cautious mind hindering him, Twilight took Jorani to the side briefly to talk in private:

"So you fine here?"

"Caarim's been helpful, as has Ohmen, I think I'll stay for longer. My medicine skills can help more in this big city than in the small Indo villages I did before, I joined the Reborn." Jorani clearly was still regretting her choice, but Twilight gave her a reassuring smile.

"Remember nopony with half a heart holds that against you or anypony else that joined, especially after Tul'rok took full control of a lot of them later on."

"I just feel sorry for the ones that have been rounded up for prison or mental treatment. I consider myself lucky for not being brainwashed directly like they were."

"You should, their recovery may take years unfortunately, but they're not a danger anymore to others or themselves." Twilight remarked, mentally noting that those that around the world that had been found had been rather submissive, at least those that hadn't been found yet, or the minority that had outright committed suicide before capture.

"Thank you. And by what I hear, your home town has recovered a lot, good to hear after what happened to it."

"Yeah, rebuild and move on, I guess that's the thing anybody can agree on after all that happened. It's the least that can be done."

Laying a hoof on Jorani's scaly neck, Twilight gave the python a stiff embrace, adding quietly: "You were a good friend when I was under capture by them both, I just wanted to tell you again."

"That, I don't regret." Jorani finished, while Twilight pulled back, noticing a certain somepony else by a balcony that she wished to talk to.

With Twilight politely saying she had to leave, Jorani turned to Ohmen and Caarim, who had finished their dispute and settled into more small talk if anything else.

* * *

**Upper balcony edge**

Looking down, Queen Chrysalis glimpsed her eldest son, Al'kur, shaking the holed hoof of King Concealsar himself. He had been key in negotiating these trade deals, and now New Changelia could be considered a satellite nation of Old Changelia, with not much change to laws as were already in place, just trade partnerships.

King Concealsar bowed, the Faroench horse shape Changeling turning to leave with his entourage, while Al'kur turned his diamond dog shape body to talk with a ponyshape changeling that had come to bring his next scheduled meeting.

Turning away, Queen Chrysalis noticed Princess Twilight walking to the same balcony, as she remarked with a sighing voice:

"Considering how we first met, I think it miraculous that we can be in the same place as we are now."

At Chrysalis's words, whom hadn't turned from overlooking the foyer, Twilight gave a small frown in agreement, but said with a positive tone: "No good comes from complaining about good fortune. But, at least your nation will be better off now."

With a slight frown, Queen Chrysalis gave an honest remark as she turned to Twilight, the black and greenish/teal maned ponyshape changeling queen stating the obvious:

"You know I'll always have such bitterness towards what happened then. I was desperate, and I led many of my kind to death to rob what emotional magic I could from one veritable fountain of it. Only by meeting individuals in the Oceanic region did I get this place to set up, Orang-utan trade, and actual food to sustain my hive enough where we need not feed off of emotions to survive."

"Hey, if my brother and sister in law can forgive you, then I already have." Twilight reminded Chrysalis. Squinting slightly, Chrysalis remarked:

"Yes they did, barely."

"Barely or not, they did."

Turning to the foyer, Princess Twilight said with a happier expression: "But you'll have many years of peace and stability to improve things even more. I mean, it can't get worse than it almost did with Tul'rok and Aeternum right?"

Suppressing a smirk, Queen Chrysalis recalled: "If I'm correct, you who are tempting fate, was the one who was kidnapped to be used as a ransom and bait by them amidst the crisis. Not a wise move I might say."

"Hey, if I'm saying it, you surely can be confident in peace and stability." Twilight verbally rebutted. Chrysalis added with some sadness: "At least the hatchery that Tul'rok burned down from the inside will be rebuilt. The few Wyverns Varkan had Aeternum hide there for safety, that was all he was after, and he killed hundreds of larvae to do it."

"Were any of them, yours?" Twilight asked delicately. Shaking her head, Chrysalis remarked: "No, but it still hurt to see it happen. I guess we all have been affected somehow by what happened."

With a sympathetic smile, Twilight offered the words she'd said to Jorani before as well:

"Rebuild and recover, it's the least that can be done."

* * *

**3 hours later, lower foyer stairwell.**

In the more brightly lit halls, Twilight met up with her entourage. 2 of her assigned violet armoured Pegasus guards, and her captain and coltfriend, clad in lesser armour but on the same job, a hidden 3rd bodyguard.

"You seem pleased." Flash Sentry remarked as he walked beside the Princess of Friendship.

"Well if I can do a diplomatic mission without upsetting anypony, I have a right to be." Twilight remarked with some haughtiness. Suppressing a snort, Flash knew too many instances in history, studied in his guard officer training, where negotiations went south by the smallest of errors in judgement of speech.

"Too true Princess."

"Thank you, Captain." Twilight playfully winked at him as they left, while the 2 guards ahead of the princess and undercover captain kept their composure as they left the palace.

* * *

**Same day**

**30th May, 1008 ANM**

**Late Afternoon [local time]**

**Singapaw, Hephaestus HQ**

**Building 9**

**Hi'mari biology research division.**

Patrolling the halls on her time off, Faral Kol gave a peer through the glass as she saw the makeshift gymnasium a level down, initially made for the clones Razak, Kynok and Lucius, had been retrofitted. In fact, the entire building section dedicated to those 3 and any other clones that were never made had been converted to the 'Wyvern quarters'.

Living quarters and amenities needed for the raising of a small generation of Wyvern young, with their Fire Drake surrogates allowed to visit any time from wherever they lived. A handful had chosen to come and live at the facility, the rest were promised expenses covered if they wished to travel here.

Right now, she saw Kynok standing beside a large rimmed line of, strange for this facility, hay. The wooden panels were holding a 20 foot by 5 foot 'pool' of hay, bought for cheap from a farming market.

On a platform, a line of Wyvern toddlers were learning to fly, or glide, with a soft landing line.

"Okay, Jaik, give it a try!"

The quiet wyvern boy, the 4th youngest, leapt out, spreading his wings enough that he definitely slowed and went forwards before hitting the hay in a puff of straw.

"Better. Alright, Liren, you're next."

A rather young female, this one a grey/brown wyvern, leapt out, but pretty much fell straight down as she didn't spread her wings enough.

"…You can try again. Next."

It was a game, and it taught them how to glide, and later on in life, fly.

Faral recalled it was Hi'mari, the deceased salamander scientist, that came up with this safe method for Varkan and Razak to learn how to fly when they were born.

The labs hadn't been the same since this all ended, as Hi'mari had been a key presence.

Still, the Komodo female thought it was a testament that Varkan had this part of the company property renamed after her.

As Faral walked away through the halls, she glimpsed Razak coming over to dust off the Wyvern toddlers that had fallen in the straw pool.

The purple dragon clone had come back too, and like Kynok, had been bonding with the wyverns. But the eldest two females, Leska and Ma'rai, were often found around Kynok if anything.

In a way, this place had begun being what Varkan had hoped for after so long, a place of Wyvern rebirth.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Hephaestus HQ**

**Main offices**

"-research into superconductivity, all stemming from the tech I had Aeternum help build around the horn."

"Even so, we shouldn't say it's from that specifically, bad PR. Besides, I want to wait until we have the UFO wreckage from the Mustific seabed, the salvage teams are still a few days out. We can hide the breakthroughs made from those 'toys' you had made to draw on Celestia's horn as part of the discoveries. If its alien tech, something like superconductive materials won't be a stretch of the mind."

Maurik countered Varkan's suggestion with the facts, and the black Wyvern found himself agreeing with the orang-utan on this. On a video screen from Maurik's desk, from her Indo-Burmese headquarters, their now boss, the Jai-kel corporation's albino peahen boss Shreya replied coolly over the video chat:

"**Agreed. Besides, something like that will be snatched up readily by the Pandinans, they're working on some maglev trains and railgun ships for the navy, latter also for the New Gryphons."**

With a nod, Varkan mentioned that he had something to deal with for now, and promptly left the office without another word.

Turning to the vid screen, Maurik asked in a friendlier tone: "So, what about deals we made in Equestria?"

"**Well, if I might say so myself, Mr. Fancypants was very open to some of the contacts I passed onto him. He even managed to score us some invitations to the Summer Sun Celebration in Canterlot itself, June 20****th ****coming, VIP guests."**

Whistling, Maurik asked outright: "Company business, making good face in public?"

"**Of course. Be sure to look your best, don't just throw on any old monkey suit."**

"Really Shreya?"

"**You know I mean this with all good feelings. I just want you to look the part of a valuable partner."**

"You don't exactly care what I look like when we have private discussions." Maurik shot back, which made Shreya arch an eyebrow at the coy remark.

"**Be glad we're long time contacts Maurik, I'm not so kind to employees that have such a mouth on them as yours."**

"I love you too Shreya. But getting back to the topic at hand."

Outside the office door, Varkan strode down the hall, knowing Faral wished to catch up with him on a friendly basis.

A lot had changed, but mostly beneath the surface.

* * *

**Alternate Dimension**

* * *

**30****th**** May 2015 (world's dating system) [May 30****th****, 1008 ANM]**

**Mid Afternoon [local time]**

**Stampford University**

Striding across the campus grounds as the week ended, Sunset Shimmer brushed some hair out of her face as the warm summer breeze blew some out of her red and yellow crop of hair. Her last lecture for the day was finished during her 3rd year

She walked down the road path, towards her hall of residence, where she shared a house with her 6 friends. With a strong push from Canterlot high, all 7 of them had been accepted into Stampford under their various courses. Twilight under Theoretical Physics, Fluttershy under veterinary, Rainbow Dash as a soccer scholarship aided History undergrad, Pinkie as a culinary arts student, Rarity under a Fashion design undergrad, and Applejack as a horticultural undergrad, with Sunset Shimmer as an Applied Physics undergrad.

After Canterlot High, they'd found that the courses they wished to do were all done at this University only a few counties away, in the big city, albeit not in the same parts of the city all the time. For that reason, they managed to share the living costs across their 7 jobs while they studied.

A simple solution to keep their friendships intact, even with the relative newcomer Twilight, who joined their group in their last year before University, 4 years ago. They'd all taken a gap year to save up for University with jobs and work experience, and then had all joined. On that subject, one thing she always wondered was if Twilight had a human counterpart, where was hers? But that was for another day.

"Well, I better go-huh?"

Abruptly, as she walked, she felt an envelope shoved roughly into her chest, nearly making her drop her books, by what looked like an elderly man in an overcoat and old style hat.

Huffing a little, Sunset turned: "Hey, what's the-?"

The old man had vanished, but there was a familiar tingling in the air that she knew well, magic at work. Curious, she eyes the brown envelope suspiciously, before sitting down on a nearby bench and opening it. Inside was a single letter.

Picking up the letter, Sunset noticed a signature on it:

_**Approved by the Equestrian government, for Sunset Shimmer's eyes only.**_

_**Reply when and if available, your skillset will prove valuable. Follow instructions inside if you reply to ensure message is sent.**_

A strange seal was on the envelope; one she hadn't seen since her studies under Celestia.

Starswirl's seal.

Sunset Shimmer had heard of roughly what had happened these past four years, and felt somewhat guilty she hadn't taken part. But this was different.

She was actually being called, but why, she did not know.

But she knew at least that it wasn't urgent if it was by her availability.

Still staring at the envelope oddly, Sunset continued down the path.

She didn't know who the grey haired old man was, or if he even had been real himself. But he seemed to limp slightly as he'd passed by on his left leg.

* * *

**A certain wizard is scheming, bringing in help that isn't tied down as much.**

**Also, concerning the 'human' world the aliens came from, that is the future of the same dimension Equestria occupies, just a different time and place. EQG is another dimension altogether. Simply put:**

**Time travel is linear to the dimension its in. To see a multiverse, you must travel to the dimension where events happened to make such a place as it is. E.g. Starlight's escapades were the result of dimension jumping to a series of 'what if' dimensions that exist alongside Equestria. A time traveler is locked to the events that make up the place they came from, but they can freely travel between dimensions as long as they come out at the same time relative to their own. In the case of EQG, the years are different only because the dating system is different.**

* * *

**Next chapters until the end will focus primarily on the Equestrian side of things.**

**PS, I have begun publishing these stories from Sins of Harmony on deviantart also, same title and all, just to let anyone know.**

* * *

**As usual, please review/critique as one would. Detailed reviews welcome.**


	93. Ch 93: End of the Equestrian Epoch

**Sins of Harmony**

**Volume 3: Crisis to Ashes**

**Chapter 93: End of the Equestrian Epoch.**

* * *

**20****th**** June, 1008 ANM**

Across the planet, just over 2 and a half months since the world was reshaped by forces beyond comprehension to most over 5 days, the wounds of battle and turmoil were healing faster than hoped.

Cities were underway being rebuilt, and livelihoods were re-established across all cultures and races affected.

But as the Summer Solstice, the Summer Sun celebration drew to a close, it was realised that the events that were begun on March 27th, the moment the gateway first opened, known as the Zero Event, marked the end of a historical era.

Ever since approximately 68 BNM, now 1076 years ago, Equestria had held an undoubted superiority by necessity, as their ruler[s] 'raised' and 'lowered' the Sun and Moon, technically turning the Earth and pushing the Moon in reality. Thus, the Equestrians held unspoken dominion over the world without needing to project power. Their civil war had caused this problem, and the descendants of those responsible took the burden up to maintain the world.

Now, since the cycles were restored, that age had ended. History would call the 1076 years of controlled daily and lunar cycles the Equestrian Epoch.

Now, Equestria found itself in still a highly ranked place in world powers, but without the lynchpin of the Sun and Moon, there was to be no domination by a godlike power. In truth, the world was lucky to have had Celestia as ruler for so long, if not most of the era, as she learned her lessons from her brash, proud, arrogant Alicorn ancestors that drew on powers that risked destabilising natural order for the world.

But there were now, and likely always would be, whispers. Of what could have been, what seemed like an unfair rule for so long. Already nations that disliked Equestria were making it more known in politics or other ways, but by the negotiation skills of Equestria and its allies, crisis, war and instability seemed far from happening.

But in truth, this wasn't unexpected, as some countries simply couldn't get along for now. But in all regards, some politicians called this new era a blessing.

At least with no power shadowing over the others, all parties would feel more equal in the world. Honesty and true desire in political agendas could shine through, for better or worse.

With the looming shade given out by Equestria's power and responsibility over others gone, true relations could be seen, worked on, and if anything else, dealt with as smoothly as possible.

Ironic that many of the traits of friendship, such as honesty, kindness, loyalty and generosity via openness, only came about when Equestria was no longer looming above others, even their own allies. And the festering ill opinions of Equestria would fade over time as the new age settled into being.

Time healed all wounds after all.

* * *

**20th June, 1008 ANM**

**Late Morning [local time]**

**Canterlot, Royal Palace gardens**

The outdoor gala was a marvellous affair, but unlike ones held in Canterlot previous years, at Celestia's insistence, any mention of her specifically had been erased. Praise went to, and only to, the Summer Solstice, and to the warmth of the now once again self-sustaining day cycle.

Some critics had cited this as possibly praising Aeternum's actions, and in turn, Tul'rok's, such as with Councillor Trenchhoof. But the fact remained that the world had come out of this series of events perhaps more harmonious than it had been before Aeternum was ever freed 3 years ago as part of its plotting with Garnet and the infected dragon migration incident.

And for Equestria specifically, there was also cause to celebrate, as the last of the alive Tartarus escapees had been rounded up and re-imprisoned in the repaired underground complex.

This was no social event; it was a celebration.

* * *

**Main garden Courtyard**

Princess Luna walked amongst the crowds, many of them giving the Night Princess the usual respected wide berth as she seemed to glide amongst them. She was up durig the day for this special occasion, as more than just the day and sun was being celebrated.

She saw many familiar faces among the crowds talking to one another, of whom had been invited or brought as guests.

Among many delegates, Luna saw Queen Chrysalis herself, and her Dingo shape son, Al'kur, talking respectfully to Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, the couple's filly Alicorn, Flurry Heart, being watched by a trusted nanny in the empire. Nearby them, she saw the Sombra clone, and the Crystal Empire's captain of the guard, Lucius, speaking cordially to what looked like Spike. But Luna could tell by the way the dragon held himself it was Razak, Spike's brother. Luna had heard that their Wyvern friend Kynok had declined to come, citing responsibilities to his Wyvern 'siblings', so to speak.

Similarly, Smoulder and Cal'vel had both declined an invitation, saying they'd feel too out of place for both their size, natural or shrunken, and their kind. Understandable in her mind, and entirely up to them.

But as she gazed, she saw others. She recognised the suited Orang-utan Hephaestus CEO, Maurik, sitting at a gala arranged table beside a dress robe wearing White Peahen, Shreya, while they spoke in a friendly manner to the upper class ponies Fancypants and Fleur de Lis.

As she passed by more guests, she continued to search for a certain person. He'd said that his acts still made him be regarded with suspicion, even more since his 'admission' to her.

But he said she would be able to sense where he was in the same way she'd nearly caught him out in the past with her dreamwalking.

* * *

**Garden maze**

The Draconeraqus couldn't help but blush whenever Celestia's melodic laughter sounded from something he'd said. As her laugh subsided, Discord remarked with some honesty:

"I never get tired of your laughter my dear."

"Good, because one reason I tolerate you is you being able to liven up my life, in a good, harmless way." Celestia remarked warmly, while she gently stopped them amidst a turning corner of the maze they'd been strolling in, the maze where they first made it official after so much back and forth 3 years ago.

"Tolerate? Oh you wound me Celestia…" Discord fake gasped, knowing full well she was joking. Celestia snorted in her own humor, as she looked around the maze with fondness:

"Moments like this, just you and I… They're so rare during the day."

"Well, what say we enjoy this alone time. After all, this Summer celebration is not about you at all this year, or any year hence." Discord pointed out, also implying more with his tone.

But Celestia beat him to it, as she added fondly: "I wouldn't wish it to be any other way. Maybe ponies can know me as myself, more than just a Sun wielder now."

"Well, I knew you before all of them, does that help me at all?" Discord offered coyly.

With a soft kiss on Discord's muzzle as she magically pulled them down to sit on the maze hedged path together, she whispered: "You will always be first in my heart Discord."

"More than Luna?" Discord smartly asked.

"Alright, a close second then."

"I can take that, no matter how long THIS lasts." Discord remarked. As she nuzzled him, Celestia remarked with some soft spoken confidence:

"I have a feeling you will have to get used to that for a very long time Discord."

* * *

**30 minutes later**

**Main garden lawns**

Awnings and gazebos had been erected to mark-up many areas for served food and drink, seating and other festive amenities for the large gala/party, though it was a similar getup to many parties across Equestria, except here many of the guests continued to dress fancily.

Standing at the edge of a makeshift grass dance floor, Applejack found a certain purple dragon twice her height stood beside a magenta dressed White Unicorn. Twilight and her friends had donned outfits similar to many of their gala dresses, though simpler in their 'trimmings'.

Walking up, finishing a bit sized apple fritter she'd picked up from a serving table, Applejack asked a seemingly disappointed looking Spike, and a warmly beaming Rarity: "What's goin' on?"

"Out there, look at them." Rarity remarked in a rather swooning tone. Looking out, Applejack saw Twilight and Flash on the dance floor, the former Alicorn dancing in a rather composed state expected with such ball type dances.

"Aww, Twilight's really having a good time out there with Flash. And her dancin's improved a lot."

"Yeah, that's why I'm disappointed. That stuff cracked me up." Spike remarked ruefully. With a light nudge to her dragon boyfriend, Rarity asked pointedly:

"Aren't you going to ask me how to dance?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I would Spikey, thank you for asking." Rarity suddenly changed her tone to composed glee as she nearly dragged Spike out onto the dance floor's edge, Spike's claws leaving slight grooves in the lawn as he submitted.

Shaking her head, Applejack turned to see Pinkie excitedly sampling something of everything from the serving table, while Fluttershy was over with Rainbow Dash talking to what appeared to be some Wonderbolt members.

Applejack smiled as she saw Soarin standing closer to Rainbow Dash than she'd normally let any other stallion in this situation.

Turning to a thinner crowd of guests, Applejack pushed through to a quieter area. She noticed that Discord had split off, clearly flying to somewhere deeper in the gardens, as Celestia was speaking to a very recognisable former student of hers, and his blinded King Cobra partner, along with an even more surprising dark pink Earth pony mare schoolteacher, only now just relaxing somewhat as Princess Celestia was speaking sometimes directly to her in a friendly manner.

Ohmen was in his grey furred, brown maned origin, as he and Celestia simply caught up after a month of no direct contact, while Celestia was very interested in Caarim's coping and surpassing his blindness with his telepathy.

* * *

**Royal Palace gardens, hidden fountain garden**

Reclined against a fountain of, for lack of better description, pegasi vomiting water into a round fountain 10 feet in diameter, the black Wyvern relished in the quiet, hearing the party in the distance, muffled by the shrub and hedge rows. Also here, this hidden fountain was somewhat shaded by an old willow tree.

His endeavours were coming smoothly, his Wyvern youngling generation developing nicely and safely. It would get easier to create more from here, once they matured. He hoped to live to see the next generation, of Wyverns bred from Wyverns, before he died. He was not even 95, and his kind could hit 200 tops. He had time.

A soft clacking of hooves sounded Luna's arrival beside him.

Opening his eyes, his red reptilian eyes met Luna's ocean blue ones as she sat on her hunches beside him at the fountain. They had communicated with secret letters enough to iron things out, but in person, there was more to be said without words.

Sitting up, tail draping along the fountain rim to circle around where Luna was perched, Varkan hesitated, before he asked:

"Is the party decent?"

"Yes. Are you sure you want to avoid being seen as much as possible?" Luna asked warmly, to which Varkan replied with a rather shy frown: "I never liked big scenes about, personal matters. So, until its quietened down, I know how the media hounded the other Princesses when they got into relationships, both sides."

"You'll have to come out and face them about, us, at some point." Luna offered. But to this, Varkan bluntly asked as he felt his facial scales heating up very slightly:

"Maybe not today though? I mean, it's a rather big event, and, this place here is rather quiet, calm."

"You make a good choice of where to sweet talk me, I never knew this rather, well, romantic is best I can describe it, place was in the garden's depths."

"Really? Er, I just found it when I went looking for a quiet spot to get away from the crowds when I spoke to you again." Varkan offered bluntly, which made Luna shake her head at this and add heartily: "I've never seen you stumble over something as much as you are now. You weren't lying when you said you were shy before you lost your kind."

"Still am, when I don't have to focus on a crucial task."

Shuffling closer to Varkan, Luna softly added: "I was nervous and stumbled other unknown experiences when I returned. You want my advice, just, relax. A wise pony once said to only fall in love with your best friend."

"…Not sure I qualify for that."

Catching him off guard, Luna leant forwards and gently kissed Varkan, her lips meeting his own scaly ones. His eyes widened briefly before, like Luna's. his own shut in mild pleasure. Pulling back, Luna smiled more warmly than before as she reassured him:

"Well, we have plenty of time in future to fix that, along with our other feelings. So, let us do what friends would do, ask about each other more personally."

Nodding, Varkan shuffled his feet as Luna draped a wing around him when she asked: "What did you do before you got involved in everything you did?"

"Wyvern air force Engineering, test pilot. What about you, what were you like when you were younger?"

"Before I became Nightmare Moon? Well, where to begin.."

In a nearby bush, Luna paused mid thought as she saw a pair of draconeraqus eyes peering from them, eyebrows dancing in interest. Luna flared her horn, itself only half its original length but still regrowing and now able to be exposed, mouthing silently.

_Don't you dare ruin this Discord._

The eyes rolled before they disappeared, by which time Luna thought of where to start telling of her early life to Varkan. The first of many private exchanges between them at various locations.

* * *

After a while, Applejack found herself on a bench, simply watching the party go on.

Amidst the crowds, she saw a purple Alicorn come through with a smile as she saw her Earth pony friend, with Flash turning to go talk to some old friends of his from the guards.

Walking over, Twilight asked her honest friend: "Hey, you okay?"

"Sure, this party's just not really my kinda hoedown. Ah'm fine here. You seem to be havin' a good time though."

"Yeah, but I just needed some air is all. I guess Bug Mac and Apple Bloom are manning the farm, and going to the Ponyville celebration too?"

"Yeah, and Socium's with them too, he's real handy round the farm. But what ah can't believe is that Ohmen managed to convince Cheeriliee to come here with him though, they do seem happy with each other, even if they started on some, rocky ground."

"Well a lot of guests here we didn't meet well under first times either, but I guess things work out how they do in the end."

Looking over the party, Applejack asked Twilight: "A lot's happened in just 3 years ain't it?"

"Well the 5 years between meeting you all in Ponyville up to first meeting some of the eastern members weren't exactly smooth either." Twilight pointed out.

As she looked up towards the midday sun though, Twilight did remark: "But some changes beyond our best efforts to stop it, we have to live with them. And who knows, they could be for the better anyway."

"Ah guess we can only hope and move on." Applejack added, while Twilight shared a smile with Applejack as she stood up from the bench:

"C'mon, the party's young. At least mingle."

"Ahlright Ahlright, ah'm comin'." Applejack laughed off Twilight's encouragement, as the orange Earth pony stood up and followed her Alicorn friend back into the fray.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**20th June, 1008 ANM**

**Home system, outer planet region**

Having coasted through the space that occupied the boundary between the inner and outer system, after a 1 long month burn on its plasma rockets, the large Arc that held the now hibernating Aeternum was silent, on board power barely on for when the time came to dial up its generation of energy, enough to keep the ability to power up when the time came.

Aimed at a binary yellow star system 6 light years away, it would swing in close, its solar surfaces 'waking up' the ship when that far off time came. In that system, it would harvest, and develop in a system that by its calculations wouldn't be a target for colonisation by the races where it came from, whether they got to that stage or fell to their own organic ills.

It would grow, and then when developed in more technologies, would aim for a suitable system for it to develop the infrastructure to beam the power needed for its long term goal back at its home.

The craft was silent, a pitch dark mass hurtling out of the system faster than anything the races of the world would devise for at least another 150 years. But they wouldn't travel to the stars for even more time, as mortality was a concern for them.

Aeternum had all the time it would ever need.

Settled down, unaware of anything that transpired back home, it continued its long lonely journey outward to the stars. It knew it would be back at some point, it had designed such an occurrence.

And by the time it reached the system to harvest and developed enough, it would see the home planet behaving as it should. And then, it would know it would carry out its plan. It already had.

But the hibernating being, the stars and abyss beckoned to it for many centuries to come.

* * *

**21****st**** June 1008 ANM**

**Mid Afternoon [local time]**

**New Daeland, Kala'ul island, [40 miles north of New Dae'land's north end]**

**Starswirl the Bearded's cottage.**

On top of his desk, Starswirl gave a smile as he saw the letter from the only one of his sought out underlings that had the more stringent time constraints.

**July, August and September I am free, summer break for the University in the world I live in. I would be honoured to help. Contact when you need me.**

**Sunset Shimmer.**

He had other letters of correspondence, from Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst Flare together, and also from that magic wielding Eastern Dragon mercenary, Min-Wei. His old life as a court sorcerer 300 years prior in the Mihalayan mountains country of Khutan. Min-Wei's experience was second only to Starswirl's outside of certain political figures in Equestria and worldwide. He had plans for more, but these 4 with Sunset added among them were a promising group of minds and skillset to conduct this much needed investigation.

Perhaps that mare, Daring Do, may be of some help, as she knew the fortress somewhat already, and maybe Col Cairn for the same reasons.

Looking across the strewn papers on his desk, Starswirl turned his gaze to the texts he'd piled on the floor nearby, bookmarked at particular points of Equestria's, and even some other nation's history, all before 68 BNM, when he established a legacy over centuries of time jumping and exploits, and paid witness to things that he would never forget.

This all began when the Fortress ruins of his old rival had been unearthed by Aeternum seeking to understand Discord, the being that set the controls that allowed the Sun and Moon to be maintained until a permanent fix was in place. Socium and Applejack barely escaped themselves to the valley of the Stone Giant, and Starswirl had to save Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Col Cairn and Daring Do before the Savant's phantasmal essence consumed them and himself.

The shadow being, the spectre of his old rival, even at one point, a comrade, marauding and confined there now.

And the 6 beings that were borne, and now dead, that shared ties to Siral the Savant's secret legacy that Discord had been revealed to be by what they saw.

Aeternum seeking a fix had revealed a long buried secret, one which Starswirl was adamant he should, and would, resolve at long last. The last ghosts of Equestria's more sinful, destructive age before the Sun and Moon became slave to magic wills by necessity.

Along with it, his legacy in the form of the Elements, and his travels and individuals met that contributed to his forging of those artefacts of such significant change in recent months by the creature borne of them by outside tampering.

Starswirl would lay some ghosts to rest at last, and recall his past and that of others that he managed to uncover with the help he enlisted if need be.

The Wizard would be sure to begin uncovering his legacy as soon as possible, that was a fact. But much would have to be done before even venturing into that accursed, haunted fortress ruin again.

Resting a hoof on the old text, Starswirl mumbled to himself:

"History's consequences can be confined and lessened, but never truly ended."

* * *

**This marks the end of Volume 3, Crisis to Ashes. There was not much to do except wrap up the story, setting it on a trajectory that is more peaceful, but still open for exploration.**

**At a later stage this month I shall begin Volume 0: Starswirl's Legacies, once I've iron out the details. You need not have read any of the 3 volumes to get it, as there will be a present day setting with Starswirl's post Volume 3 investigation, but it shall be kept descriptive in a way to not necessarily need to have read the other 3 to read volume 0. Aka, passing mentions, but most focus is on research of the past, and dealing with the fortress uncovered in Volume 3.**

**Meanwhile, I leave my Untold Tales story reactivated again, and open to oneshot story suggestions, either before, between, or after the 3 volumes are set, unless I will cover it in Volume 0 already.**

* * *

**Reviews/critiques are welcomed and encouraged, this was my longest story so far, so feedback/constructive criticism will be welcomed gladly.**


	94. AN: Still alive, just inactive for now

Memo to anybody who was following my stories, do not worry.

I am still alive.

In the meantime, I have been busy with job stuff, Masters degree work, and I have been writing an original science fiction story with hopes of it actually getting published, hence why my writing and publishing on this site has been all but inactive since last September.

I WILL return to Volume 4 at some point before August, and I will ensure it doesn't end up being as long as Volume 0 did.

Just wanted to let people know is all.


End file.
